Lara Croft: Tomb Raider Uncharted Die Engelstriade
by Nathan Croft
Summary: Ein neuer Auftrag birgt immer neue Gefahren, dessen ist sich Lara Croft schon seit Jahren bewusst. Richtig gefährlich wird es aber erst, wenn jemand versucht das größte Tabu der Menschheit zu brechen und damit die Welt an den Rand des Abgrunds treibt.
1. Ein Neustart

LARA CROFT

TOMB RAIDER

UNCHARTED

**-Die Engelstriade-**

Vorwort:

_Klar, Vorwörter werden eigentlich immer erst am Ende von Geschichten verfasst und dann einfach vorne davor geschoben. Ich schreibe mein Vorwort aber schon vorher. ^^ So also hier eine weitere Fanfiction aus dem Hause Yr-Is-ddwfn über eine meiner Lieblingsheldinnen: Lara Croft. Und mal wieder bekommt Lara in Form eines Crossovers Hilfe. Nach Indiana Jones, Sara und ihrer Witchblade bekommt Lara nun gewünschte, oder vielleicht auch ungewünschte Verstärkung von Nathan Drake, dem Protagonisten von Uncharted. An dieser Stelle werde ich wohl auch wieder mal einfügen, dass ich keinerlei Rechte auf Lara, Nate, oder all die anderen Figuren, die eventuell noch vorkommen werden (z.B. Winston, Zip, Sully etc.) und auch nicht vorhabe mit ihnen Geld zu verdienen, sondern die Figuren weiterhin zu Sony, Crystal, Top Cow, Eidos und all den anderen Firmen gehören._

_Außerdem sei wohl noch gesagt, dass die Fanfiction reinen Unterhaltungwert hat, sie soll weder belehren, noch die Meinung irgendwelcher Personen durch den Kakao ziehen und selbst wenn sie das tut, ist das nur meine Ansicht und jeder ist frei zu denken und zu glauben was er will. In diesem Sinne wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich hoffe ich werde damit genauso positive Feedbacks kassieren, wie mit meinem beiden vorherigen Fanfictions: „Die Scheibe der Sonne" und „Die Macht der Elemente". (Lest auch diese, falls ihr es noch nicht getan habt. ^^ Und zwar in dieser Reihenfolge.)_

-Prolog-

_Atlantischer Ozean, Florida Keys, Florida_

_KA-WUMM!_

So, oder so ähnlich klang das Geräusch einer explodierenden Yacht auf hoher See. Ursache für diese Explosion war eine Auseinandersetzung zweier Personen, die auf keine Einigung stieß. Eine dieser Personen war Lara Croft, renommierte Archäologin und Schatzsucherin (außerdem wahrscheinlich auch noch Adrenalinjunkie). Wenn man sie zu dem Geräusch befragen würde und wie es sich in der Realität nun genau anhörte, würde sie kaum viel sagen können, denn in ihrer aktuellen Lage sah es für Lara Croft eher so aus, als würde sie bald keine Interviews mehr geben können.

Es war ihr zwar gelungen die Yacht zu verlassen, bevor die erste Explosion erfolgte, aber würde sie es auch schaffen die Yacht weit genug hinter sich zu lassen, um der zweiten, noch größeren Explosion zu entgehen, die die Florida Keys heimsuchen würde, sobald das Feuer den Benzintank erreicht haben würde?

Das war wirklich eher fraglich. Die sowieso schon reichlich lädierte Lara Croft musste alle Kraft aufbringen, um ihren Körper tiefer unter die Wasseroberfläche zu bekommen. Durch ihren hastigen Aufbruch, war an Board alles geblieben, wofür sie vier Tage lang hart geschuftet hatte. Also Informationen, Karten, Quellen und auch ihre Waffen.

_Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen, _dachte sich Lara, während sie immer weiter versuchte sich in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Dann folgte die gefürchtete Explosion, Lara wurde durchgeschüttelt und überschlug sich mehrmals, drohte das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, behielt es aber. Was viel schlimmer war, war das sie keine Ahnung mehr hatte wo jetzt oben und unten war.

Die Explosion hatte sie mehrmals gedreht und etwas tiefer hinab gedrückt und während sie ihre Sinne gesammelt hatte, hatte sie eins vergessen: Wo sie lang musste!

Es sah wirklich schlecht für Lara Croft aus.

-Kapitel 1-

-Ein Neustart-

_Croft Manor, Surrey, England_

_Vier Tage zuvor…_

Zwei Monate war es nun her, seit Lara Croft sich das letzte Mal auf ein Abenteuer eingelassen hatte. Ein Abenteuer, was in so vielerlei Hinsicht alles verändert hatte. Begonnen hatte alles mit der Bitte einer guten Freundin. Damals hatte sie nicht mit einem Artefakt gerechnet, als Sara Pezzini sich an sie gewandt hatte.

Sie war auf vier Steine gestoßen, die die Macht der Elemente beherbergt hatten. So weit war alles noch überschaubar geblieben, doch dann hatte sich herausgestellt, dass ihr schlimmster Feind sie selbst sein würde. Samuel Quill, ein ehemaliger Multimillionär und Haremsliebhaber, hatte versucht ein Schicksal zu erfüllen, von dem er ausging, dass es das Auge von Shaherettin, einer Kugel die es ermöglichte die Zukunft zu sehen und noch viele bis dahin ungeahnte Dinge zu vollbringen, ihm gewiesen hatte.

Er wollte Lara und sich endlich als Paar vereinen und hatte durch diesen wahnsinnigen Wunsch die Welt in ein Chaos gestürzt, wie es nicht ein Mal der Zweite Weltkrieg geschafft hatte. Am Ende war Lara Croft gezwungen gewesen ihr eigenes Ich aus der Zukunft, das alles gehörte zu Quills wahnsinnigem Plan, zu erschießen.

In der Angst lebend, Quill könnte jeden Augenblick zu ihr kommen und somit sein krankes Spiel von neuem beginnen, hatte Lara sich Tagelang nicht aus dem Haus getraut. Schließlich war er, obwohl er bei dem Vorfall in den Schweizer Alpen alles verloren hatte, vor ihrer Tür aufgetaucht, hatte sie mit sich holen wollen. In dem Moment war Lara Croft etwas gelungen, mit dem sie bis dahin nicht gerechnet hatte.

Sie hatte den Kreis, den Quill mit seiner egoistischen Handlung geschaffen hatte, durchbrochen, hatte ihn weggeschickt. Aber noch immer beherrschte Lara die Angst, er könnte sie einfach kidnappen. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass Quill eigentlich nicht zu solchen Mitteln fähig war, so hatte Lara doch lernen müssen, mit allem zu rechnen. Quill war ein krankes Genie und auch wenn jetzt all sein Ruhm, seine Macht und sein Geld mit der Zerstörung der Rakete und der Vernichtung seines Anwesens verloren war, konnte man nie wissen, wann er einem auflauerte.

So kam es das Lara sich endgültig von der Welt abgewandt hatte. Nicht ein Mal ihre Erlebnisse in Ägypten vor einigen Jahren hatten auch nur annähernd den gleichen Effekt auf sie gehabt, wie die Tatsache, sich selbst töten zu müssen.

Doch schon bald würde sich Lara Croft erneut in ein Abenteuer stürzen müssen. Im Augenblick aber befand sie sich in ihren vertrauten vier Wänden, die sie seit zwei Monaten nicht mehr verlassen hatte.

Kontakt zur Außenwelt hatte sie kaum noch, außer Winston –ihrem Butler- und einigen Telefonaten mit Zip, wenn sie mal irgendeinen technischen Defekt hatte, ließ Lara keinen an sich heran. Sie wusste, dass es falsch war so zu leben, konnte aber keinen wirklichen Grund sehen etwas zu ändern. Erst ein Fremder sollte Lara an diesem Abend wieder in die Welt der Lebenden holen und zwar mit höchst ungeahnten Mitteln.

Die Uhr schlug gerade zehn Uhr am Abend, als es sich Lara Croft nach der heißen Badewanne auf dem Diwan in ihrem Zimmer, dem Verbindungsstück zwischen Schlafraum und begehbarem Kleiderschrank, gemütlich machte, um ein Buch zu lesen und dabei ein Glas Rotwein zu trinken.

Winston hatte die Arbeit für heute beendet und bereitete sich vermutlich ebenfalls auf die Nacht vor, als es plötzlich an der Tür klingelte. In einem Anwesen, wie im Croft Manor, war es leicht die Türklingel zu überhören, weshalb Zip Lara eines schönen Tages eine Vorrichtung installiert hatte, die das Klingeln der Tür auch in ihrem Schlafzimmer übertrug.

Obwohl sie wusste, wie spät es war und außer ihr kein anderer im Raum war, blickte sie auf die Wanduhr über der Zimmertür und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Als es erneut klingelte, wurde sie skeptisch.

„Dann eben kein _Tolstoi_ heute.", murmelte sie und begab sich zur Eingangstür, um diese zu öffnen. Da sie nicht mehr mit Besuch gerechnet hatte, trug sie nur noch ein weißes Tanktop und eine dunkelblaue, bequeme Sporthose, so wie einen zarten Morgenmantel ebenfalls ins weiß.

Sie erreichte die Eingangstür vor Winston und blieb für einen Augenblick wie angewurzelt stehen. Was wenn es wieder Quill war? Was wenn sich ihre schlimmste Angst bewahrheiten würde? Für diesen Zweck gab es ja einen Türspion. Da aber Croft Manor einen großen Vorhof hatte und das Grundstück durch einen hohen Zaun geschützt war, bestand der Spion in diesem Fall aus einem kleinen Monitor links von der Tür, der mit Nachtsichtgerät die Geschehnisse vor dem Tor übertrug.

Lara sah einen schwarzen BMW und auf der Fahrerseite saß ein junger Mann. Er hatte etwa kinnlanges, braunes Haar und weiche Gesichtszüge, so weit Lara es durch die Kamera erkennen konnte, schien er einen Anzug zu tragen.

Lara presste ihren Finger schnell auf den Sprechknopf, bevor der Fremde auf die Idee kam noch einmal zu klingeln: „Was kann ich für Sie tun?", sprach sie, ohne irgendeine Form der Begrüßung.

„Ah.", machte der Fremde, der scheinbar nicht mehr damit gerechnet hatte, dass sich irgendwer meldete: „Schönen guten Abend Lady Croft, ich nehme mal an das ich mit der Dame des Hauses rede, richtig?"

„Das tun Sie.", gab Lara kurz zu verstehen: „Was wollen Sie hier?"

„Ich bin von _Thompson & Simmons_, Lady Croft. Ich habe ein interessantes Angebot für Sie.", Lara ging nicht davon aus, dass er von Werbung sprach. Eine renommierte Kanzlei wie _Thompson & Simmons _hatte es nicht nötig, Hausbesuche zu machen, um Klienten zu werben. Was also wollten sie hier?

„Ich bin unbewaffnet, falls Sie sich deswegen Sorgen machen.", der Fremde, vermutlich einer der Anwalte, lachte amüsiert auf. Lara wurde wieder skeptisch, wieso sollte er eine solche Formulierung gebrauchen?

Allerdings wurde ihre natürliche Neugier geweckt, weshalb sie sich schon wenige Augenblicke später mit dem Finger auf dem Toröffner wiederfand. Der Fremde fuhr mit dem Wagen, vermutlich ein Firmenfahrzeug, bis vor die Haustür vor und stieg aus.

Lara öffnete ihm die Tür, noch bevor er sie erreicht hatte und ließ ihn schließlich eintreten. Winston, dem das Klingeln natürlich auch nicht entgangen war, hatte sich mittlerweile in der Eingangshalle eingefunden. Als er den Fremden betrachtete, sagte er: „Besuch zu so später Stunde?"

„Tut mir Leid Sie jetzt noch behelligen zu müssen, aber meine Chefs haben deutlich gemacht, dass dieses Treffen von höchster Wichtigkeit ist.", entschuldigte sich der Fremde sogar bei Winston, was eigentlich überflüssig war.

Der Butler nickte daraufhin kurz: „Kann ich Ihnen etwas zu trinken anbieten?", fragte er. Der Fremde überlegte kurz und sagte dann: „Vielleicht eine Tasse schwarzen Tee, Sie werden es nicht glauben. Aber mich beruhigt das ungemein."

„Was Sie nicht sagen.", konnte sich Lara mit sarkastischem Unterton nicht verkneifen. Der Fremde schmunzelte leicht und wand sich schließlich wieder an sie: „Mein Name ist Adrian Doyle, Lady Croft. Ich hab den Auftrag Ihnen ein interessantes Angebot zu unterbreiten."

„Setzen wir uns.", Lara deutete auf die neuen Sitzgelegenheiten vor dem Kamin. Nach den Ereignissen mit Quill und den Elementsteinen, hatte Lara Croft Manor einer Grundrenovierung unterzogen, aber wirklich geholfen hatte es ihr nicht, mit den Gefühlen ins Reine zu kommen.

Alles sah jetzt ein wenig freundlicher aus und erinnerte nicht mehr so sehr an ein Schlossgemäuer.

„Hätte das nicht bis morgen früh warten können? Immerhin ist es mittlerweile reichlich spät.", Lara fand es angebracht, dem Unbekannten – Adrian Doyle, wie er sich vorgestellt hatte- klar zu machen, dass er hier nicht willkommen war.

„Wie ich vorhin schon erwähnte, arbeite ich für _Thompson & Simmons_ und bin hier im Auftrag der Junior Partner.", begann Doyle seine einstudierte Rede. Außer einer kleinen Aktentasche trug er sonst nichts bei sich, dennoch gelang es ihm scheinbar wie aus dem Nichts eine Visitenkarte hervor zu zaubern und sie Lara in die Hand zu drücken.

Mittlerweile war Winston mit dem aufgebrühten Tee zurück und goss dem Anwalt eine Tasse Tee ein, mit einem Blick auf Lara, verdeutlichte er, ob sie auch eine Tasse haben wollte. Lara aber verneinte mit einem Kopfschütteln und wand sich, als Winston wieder gegangen war, an Adrian Doyle zurück: „Ich kenne Ihre Kanzlei. Sie sind _berüchtigt_."

„Berüchtigt ist so ein negatives Wort, Lady Croft.", wehrte Doyle ab.

„Es war auch nicht positiv gemeint.", gab Lara scharf zurück. Sie hatte schnell gelernt Fremden zu misstrauen, vor allem wenn sie ihr –einer Archäologin- ein Angebot zu unterbreiten hatten.

„Ich werde doch nicht verklagt, oder?", fragte Lara verwirrt nach.

„Nein.", Adrian winkte ab: „Nicht doch. Meine Chefs haben seit einiger Zeit ein gewisses Hobby."

„Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass dieses Hobby mit antiken Sammlerstücken zu tun hat, richtig?", hakte Lara nach.

„Genau.", Doyle nickte: „Ich schätze mal, wenn man so viel verdient, wie meine Chefs, wird man oft etwas eigen.", als er bemerkte, dass der Satz von Lara falsch aufgefasst werden könnte, fügte er schnell ein: „Nichts für ungut.", hinten dran.

Lara winkte ab: „Ich schätze mal, dass Sie mir gleich eine spannende Story erzählen werden und nachher beteuern werden, dass Ihre Chefs die Artefakte nur sammeln und ganz sicher nichts böses damit vorhaben."

„Nicht ganz.", Adrian Doyle räusperte sich und schlug seinen Aktenkoffer auf: „Ich habe nicht viel Informationen, aber es scheint sich dabei um die Bergung eines Wracks zu handeln. Alles was ich Ihnen mitteilen soll ist, dass meine Chefs Sie morgen früh zu sehen wünschen."

„Also. _Das _hätte wirklich bis morgen früh warten können.", gab Lara grob zurück und beobachtete, wie Doyle an seinem Tee nippte und dann: „Hmmm.", machte.

„Sie verstehen nicht.", wehrte Doyle ab: „Hätte ich Ihnen das erst morgen am Telefon gesagt, wäre es bereits zu spät gewesen. Man will ja auch nicht zu früh anrufen, richtig?!"

„Stattdessen suchen Sie lieber Leute spät Abends auf, wie?", Lara genoss es noch ein Mal fremde Leute zu necken, die einen ominösen Auftrag für sie bereit hielten, von dem sie ihr noch nicht ein Mal bei dem ersten Treffen erzählten.

„Ich bin nur der Laufbursche.", gab Adrian Doyle zurück: „Wenn man mir sagt, ich soll Sie noch heute Abend besuchen, dann tu ich das. Wenn man mir sagt, ich soll Ihnen das Angebot unterbreiten, dann tu ich das auch. Tut mir Leid, wenn es Ihnen nicht gelegen kommt."

„Schon okay.", Lara blickte auf die Karte in ihrer Hand: „Ich weiß wo Ihr Gebäude steht, wozu haben Sie mir das gegeben?"

„Drehen Sie es doch mal um.", Lara tat wie ihr geheißen wurde und fand auf der Rückseite eine weitere Adresse, die dort handschriftlich angebracht worden war.

„Meine Chefs wollen das Privat abwickeln. Das hat nichts mit der Kanzlei zu tun. Deshalb ist hier die Adresse eines Privathauses.", der Anwalt tippte auf die Karte in Laras Hand und lächelte freundlich, dann nahm er den letzten Schluck Tee aus der kleinen Tasse und erhob sich schließlich.

„Meine Chefs zählen auf Sie und ihre Fähigkeiten als Archäologin.", sagte er noch, ehe er Lara die Hand zum Abschied reichte: „War wirklich nett Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen."

„Ganz meinerseits.", log Lara: „Ich werde mich dann morgen mit ihren Chefs in Verbindung setzen."

Adrians Lächeln wurde noch ein Stück breiter. Er freute sich, einen Auftrag erfolgreich absolviert zu haben und dachte im Moment sicher an die Prämie, die ihm dafür ausgezahlt werden würde. Lara hingegen dachte sich, wie dumm sie doch war. Da kam ein Anwalt, wieso ausgerechnet ein Anwalt, mit einem neuen Auftrag daher, sagte nur die nötigsten Eckpfeiler der Mission und hatte sie direkt geködert.

Egal wie viel sich für Lara in letzter Zeit auch verändert haben mochte, eines blieb immer gleich. Sie würde immer die neugierige Archäologin sein, die aus ihr geworden war, seit sie damals mit 21 Jahren den Absturz überlebt hatte.

Wobei sie zu Beginn eigentlich nur den Reiz gesucht hatte, das Gefühl zu leben. Mittlerweile war auch ihr Interesse an den Schätzen gestiegen und sie sammelte die wertvollen Dinge nicht nur zum Vergnügen, wie es zum Beispiel Chase Carver tat.

Als Adrian Doyle an diesem Abend das Anwesen verließ und Lara mit der Visitenkarte in der Hand zurück ließ, hatte er –ohne es zu wissen- Laras Leben beeinflusst, denn sie würde sich schon bald Hals über Kopf in ein neues Abenteuer stürzen, voller Gefahren, Adrenalin und einem gewissen Grad an Spaß und Spaß war das, was Lara bei ihrem letzen Abenteuer eindeutig gefehlt hatte.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Da wären wir. Eine neue Fanfiction, ein erstes Kapitel und schon geht es richtig los. Lara hat einen neuen Auftrag, dessen Einzelheiten sie sich noch einholen muss. Was wird das neue Abenteuer für sie bereit halten? Wie wird sich Laras Veränderung auf die kompletten Ereignisse auswirken und was wird überhaupt geschehen? (Das weiß ich zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht so genau. ^^)_

_Also Leute, schnallt euch an für das neue Abenteuer von Lara Croft: Tomb Raider. _


	2. Die Juniorpartner

-Kapitel 2-

-Die Juniorpartner-

_Croft Manor, Surrey, England_

_Am nächsten Morgen…_

Lara erwachte mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen. Ihr Wecker stand, wie jeden Morgen, schon auf kurz nach sechs, da sie sich sonst immer vor dem Frühstück noch dem Frühsport widmete. An diesem Morgen würde Lara allerdings nicht dazu kommen.

Die Juniorpartner von _Thompson & Simmons _waren interessiert daran mit Lara Croft Geschäfte zu machen und sie war sehr neugierig zu erfahren, was eine Anwaltskanzlei ihr zu bieten hatte. In den letzten Monaten hatte Lara sich einige Angebote angehört und immer ziemlich deutlich gemacht, dass Geld sie nicht interessierte.

So deutlich, dass sogar die London Times darüber berichtet hatte, dass Lara Croft gedenke aus dem Archäologiebusiness auszusteigen. Diesen Artikel würden die Juniorpartner einer Kanzlei sicher gelesen haben. Also hatten sie etwas, dass für Lara Croft vermutlich einen höheren Wert hatte, als Geld.

Nach einer kurzen Abkühlung unter der Dusche und einem blitzschnellen Styling vor dem Spiegel –Lara Croft trug nicht zu viel von allem- begab sie sich zu ihrem Kleiderschrank, um das passende Outfit auszuwählen.

Schließlich entschied sie sich für eine weiße Bluse und eine dunkelblaue Jeanshose, sowie Kniehohe Stiefel mit leichtem Absatz. Ihr Haar band sie zu einem lockeren Zopf und nach einem kurzen Blick in den Spiegel, entschied sie, dass sie so vor die Leute treten konnte. Nicht das sich Lara viel auf die Meinung gewisser Leute achtete, aber es war immerhin geschäftlich und da sollte man ja ein gewisses Auftreten haben. Eine Kanzlei war ja kein Dschungel, obwohl es oft Ähnlichkeiten hatte.

Als sie die Eingangshalle erreichte, warf sie wie automatisch einen Blick in die Richtung von Zips Konsole, die dort allerdings seit der Renovierung nicht mehr stand. Ohne es bewusst zu bemerken, verdüsterte sich ihre Miene ein wenig. Bis vor einiger Zeit war das Croft Manor optisch vielleicht kühl erschienen, dafür war es gefüllt mit herzensguten Menschen. Aber Zip und Alister waren weiter gegangen.

Alister hatte endlich promoviert –nachdem Lara sie beide rausgeworfen hatte, hatte er die Doktorarbeit innerhalb von zwei Monaten fertig geschrieben und sofort den Titel anerkannt bekommen- und unterrichtete jetzt sogar in Oxford Kulturgeschichte. Zip hingegen hatte bei einer Software Firma angefangen und arbeitete an einem neuen Betriebssystem, wenn er nicht gerade mal wieder für das MI-6 Leute ausspionierte.

Ja, sie waren beide weitergegangen, nur Lara hatte keinen Schritt nach vorne getan. In der Angst ein erneutes Auftauchen Quills nicht verhindern zu können, hatte sie sich im Manor eingepfercht, wie in einem Kokon. Jetzt, wo sie so darüber nachdachte, merkte sie erst, dass es gar nicht der Preis war, der Laras Neugier auf den neuen Auftrag geweckt hatte, sondern viel mehr die Tatsache, dieses selbsternannte Gefängnis noch mal verlassen zu können.

„Schönen, guten Morgen Lady Croft.", grüßte Winston, der ebenfalls schon auf war, seine Arbeitgeberin und deutete auf den gedeckten Tisch in der Küche. Lara besaß zwar eine große Tafel im Speisesaal, aber seit sie nur noch alleine speiste, trug Winston in der Küche auf, weil er dort in der Regel beschäftigt war und Lara somit wenigstens Gesellschaft hatte.

„Sie sind heute früher auf als sonst, stimmt etwas nicht?", wunderte sich Winston. Lara, die damit beschäftigt war sich das Brot mit Aufschnitt zu belegen, blickte kurz auf: „Nein, ist alles in Ordnung. Danke der Nachfrage. Ich habe heute Morgen nur einen wichtigen Termin."

„Wie schön.", Winston schien sichtlich erfreut zu sein: „Das wird Ihnen gut tun, Lady Croft. Da bin ich mir sicher."

„Das hoff ich auch.", murmelte sie kaum hörbar.

„Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen, ich fahre dann schon mal Ihren Wagen vor. Welcher darf es denn sein?", fragte er.

„Der silberne Lamborghini, Winston. Vielen Dank.", dann verschwand ihr Butler durch die Tür und einige Minuten später hörte sie den Motor des Sportwagens im Vorhof. Der Wagen war ein Lamborghini Gallardo, ein wirklich schönes Model und seit einiger Zeit Laras Lieblingsfahrzeug.

Schnell aß sie ihr Brot auf, trank ihren Tee aus und legte das Besteck ordentlich auf das Frühstücksbrett, damit Winston wenigstens ein wenig Arbeit erspart blieb, immerhin war er nicht mehr der Jüngste. Im gehen aß sie noch schnell den letzten Bissen, schnappte sich en braunen Mantel –immerhin war es Herbst- und schon wenige Sekunden später befand sie sich mit vollem Tempo auf dem Weg nach London, denn dorthin führte die von Adrian Doyle angegebene Adresse sie hin.

_Royal Albert Hall, Kensington, London_

_Etwas später… _

Mit dem Lamborghini dauerte die Fahrt kaum dreißig Minuten, als sich Lara Croft vor der genannten Adresse einfand. Etwas verwirrt blickte sie die _Royal Albert Hall, _einer der schönsten Konzertsäle der Welt, an. Hatte Adrian Doyle nicht etwas von einem privaten Treffen gesagt? Etwas das nicht ganz so formell war, wie der Besuch bei einer Anwaltskanzlei. Immerhin hatte er damit Recht behalten, dass es sich nicht um ein Treffen in der Kanzlei handelte.

Da Lara ein wenig an dem Treffpunkt zweifelte, fuhr sie noch eine Runde um das Theater, als ihr Blick auf eines der Häuser neben dem Theater fiel. Wenn man vor dem Haupteingang stand, lag es links davon. Es war eines der typischen Großstadthäuser, wie man sie überall auf der Welt sah. Nichts wirklich Bemerkenswertes. Was Lara stutzig machte, war die Tatsache, dass vor dem Haus dasselbe Fahrzeug parkte, wie Doyle es gestern gefahren hatte. Ein schwarzer BMW, desselben Typs.

„Ist ja fast wie bei der Mafia.", murmelte sie, während sie ihren Wagen hinter den BMW setzte und schließlich ausstieg. An der Tür wurde sie bereits erwartet und ein kurzer Blick auf die Hausnummer zeigte ihr, dass sie sich geirrt hatte und nicht Doyle. Anscheinend hatte sie sich verzählt.

An der Tür stand eine ältere Dame in Dienstmädchenkleidung und lächelte sie freundlich an. Es schien sich wirklich um ein Privathaus zu handeln.

„Guten Morgen, Sie werden bereits erwartet.", sagte die Frau freundlich und nahm Laras Mantel entgegen. Als sie ihn an den Haken gehangen hatte, begleitete sie Lara zu einer Tür, von wo aus eine Treppe hinab führte: „Da entlang bitte."

Lara hätte sich liebend gern das Haus angesehen, aber außer dem kleinen Flur und einem Teil des Wohnzimmers hatte sie nicht sehen können. So weit sie es erkannt hatte, besaß der Besitzer dieses Hauses allerdings einen sehr exquisiten Geschmack was Einrichtungsgegenstände anging.

Er oder sie hatte genau Laras Geschmack, wobei sie schon ein wenig skeptisch wurde, als die Dame sie aufforderte in den Keller zu gehen.

_Nachher haut sie hinter mir noch die Tür zu und nimmt mich als Geisel, _dachte sie, ging aber trotzdem die Stufen hinab. Was Lara auf den ersten Blick auffiel war, dass die Stufen nicht einfach nur simple Holz- oder Betonstufen waren, sondern dass sogar hier ein weicher Teppich verlegt worden war. Also handelte es sich beim Keller um einen oft genutzten Raum und nicht um eine einfache Abladefläche.

Als sie die letzte Stufe erreicht hatte und sich nun in dem neuen Raum befand, stockte ihr für einen Moment der Atem, als sie sah, welches Ausmaß dieser Raum hatte. Er war so groß, dass er vermutlich das gesamte, untere Stockwerk einnahm und die Wände waren mit dunklem Holz verkleidet. Bemerkenswerter war allerdings die Tatsache, dass die Wände links, rechts und ihr gegenüber ein einziges, großes Aquarium waren. Es hatte in etwa dieselben Ausmaße, wie Laras Aquarium im Keller, allerdings nutzte Lara diesen eher dazu ihre Wertgegenstände unzugänglich zu machen, während in dem Aquarium hier eine wunderbare Unterwasserwelt präsentiert wurde.

Sie sah alle erdenklichen Arten von Meereslebewesen und sogar eine –vermutlich künstliche- kleine Korallenlandschaft. Fische, Tintenfische, Seeigel, Haie und sogar eine Schildkröte zogen in diesem gigantischen Becken ihre Kreise. Ein wahrhaftig fesselnder Anblick, so fesselnd, dass Lara für einen Augenblick vergaß, weswegen sie wirklich hier war.

Erst ein unauffälliges, tiefes Räuspern riss sie aus ihrem Erstaunen heraus und brachte sie in die Realität zurück.

Im bläulichen Licht des Aquariums sah Lara zwei Menschen. Einen Mann und eine Frau, der Mann saß hinter einem großen Schreibtisch aus Mahagoni und lehnte sich amüsiert in seinem Chefsessel zurück, während die Frau –Lara den Rücken zuwendend- über ihre Schulter blickte und den Gast neugierig beäugte.

„Entschuldigung. Ich war für einen Moment wie gebannt.", Lara war es ein wenig unangenehm, dass sie sich so leicht hatte ablenken lassen.

„Stimmt.", sprach der Mann. Er hatte eine angenehme, tiefe Stimme, die auf viele Klienten wahrscheinlich sehr beruhigend wirkte: „Eignet sich hervorragend für Gespräche mit Klienten, um für uns den größten Profit herauszuholen."

Als er merkte, dass sein Witz bei Lara nicht die gewünschte Wirkung erzielte, lachte er etwas nervös und meinte dann: „Aber kommen wir doch zum Geschäft."

Mit der rechten Hand deutete er auf den freien Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des Tisches. Als Lara sich gesetzt hatte, begann er zu sprechen: „Mein Name ist Charles Viktor Thornton, bevor Sie fragen, meine Mutter war Russin, und das ist meine bezaubernde Partnerin Samantha Stewarts, wir sind Juniorpartner bei _Thompson & Simmons, _aber das wissen Sie sicher bereits."

Lara nickte und Mister Thornton –was für ein merkwürdiger Name- fuhr fort: „Schön das Sie so schnell Zeit für uns hatten. Wir hatten bereits befürchtet, Sie würden unser Angebot ausschlagen."

„Wie kann ich etwas ausschlagen, von dem ich nicht mal weiß was es ist.", erwiderte Lara: „Ihr Mitarbeiter hat sich da ja nicht besonders präzise gefasst."

Thornton ließ die Andeutung eines Lächelns auf seinem Gesicht erscheinen und beugte sich vor, um eine flache, schwarze Mappe vom Tisch zu heben: „Sie sind sicher neugierig, weshalb wir zwei Sie hier haben wollen, oder?"

Lara nickte wieder als Antwort.

„Okay. Also dann, kommen wir zum spannenden Teil.", sagte Thornton und schlug die Mappe auf: „Sagt Ihnen das Datum 31. Juli 1715 etwas?"

_Was soll das denn? Sind wir hier wieder in der Schule, oder was, _dachte Lara. Laut sagte sie aber: „Auf die Schnelle fällt mir da nichts spezielles ein, worauf wollen Sie hinaus?"

„Und wie steht es mit dem Namen _Grifon_?", das war das erste Mal, seit Lara den Raum betreten hatte, dass sie Samantha Stewarts reden hörte. Sowieso konnte Lara jetzt, da sie saß, die beiden Anwälte etwas genauer unter die Lupe nehmen.

Samantha trug einen dunkelroten Blazer und einen dazu passenden, knielangen Rock und schwarze Lackschuhe. Sie hatte schwarzes, schulterlanges Haar, was sie nach hinten gekämmt hatte, so dass keine einzige Haarsträhne ins Gesicht hing. Ihre Wangenknochen standen leicht hervor, was aber keineswegs unattraktiv wirkte. Wenn nicht das Aquarium die Klienten ablenkte, dann wenigstens die Anwältin.

Charles V. Thornton war das genaue Gegenteil von Stewarts. Wo sie grob und kühl wirkte, war er freundlich, aufgeschlossen und heiter. In der Schule musste er früher der Schwarm aller Cheerleader gewesen sein, jedenfalls würde Sara das behaupten.

_Sara…_

Der Name löste ungewollt, ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in Lara aus. Irgendwie, als würde das was fehlen, als würde ein großes Loch dort klaffen, wo sonst alles gut war. Lara versuchte den Gedanken abzuschütteln und konzentrierte sich darauf, Thornton noch etwas genauer zu betrachten.

Er hatte hellbraunes, kurzes Haar, markante Gesichtszüge und die hellblausten Augen die Lara jemals gesehen hatte. Sein Gesicht war zwar rasiert, aber kleine schwarze Punkte deuteten bereits wieder an, wo ihm demnächst ein drei Tage Bart wachsen würde.

„Lady Croft?!", Thorntons Stimme riss sie aus den Gedanken. In letzter Zeit neigte sie schnell dazu, sich von ihren Gedanken ablenken zu lassen. Ein gutes Zeichen dafür, dass es ihr ganz und gar nicht gut ging.

„Was?", Lara schreckte regelrecht auf: „Oh…Verzeihung…wo waren wir stehen geblieben?"

„Die _Grifon, _Lady Croft.", half ihr Samantha Stewarts auf die Sprünge.

„Das Schiff?", das war das erste, was Lara spontan einfiel. Vor einigen Jahren war sie auf Artikel gestoßen, als sie die Tauchtour mit Chase organisiert hatte. Damals hatte sie der _Grifon _keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, denn _sie _war nicht untergegangen und danach zu tauchen hätte wenig Sinn gehabt.

„Was ist damit?", wollte Lara wissen, aber dann hatte sie sich ihre Frage bereits selbst beantwortet, als sie sich das Datum in Erinnerung rief.

_31. Juli 1715…_

„Es geht hier gar nicht um die _Grifon, _oder?", hakte Lara nach.

„In gewisser Weise schon.", Thornton reichte Lara die Mappe rüber, die er eben gehalten hatte: „Das sind Kopien aus einem lange verschollen geglaubten Tagebuch. Dort werden die Ereignisse des Abends geschildert."

Lara erinnerte sich daran das es in der offiziellen Stellungnahme hieß, dass die Flotte –in deren Begleitung die _Grifon_, ein französisches Schiff, damals gewesen war- bei der Überfahrt von Havanna nach Spanien in einem Hurrikane bei den Florida Keys zerschellt war.

„Das ist völlig uninteressant.", erklärte Lara: „Jeder Laie kennt den genauen Aufenthaltsort der Flotte, die Schätze die transportiert worden waren, sind schon längst geborgen worden."

„Lesen Sie weiter.", Lara war zwar nicht besonders begeistert von dem Vorschlag, aber sie lass weiter.

Bei den Worten: _…die Strafe Gottes bricht über uns herein…_wurde sie aufmerksam. Seemänner waren als abergläubischer Verein bekannt, aber in der Hurrikansaison in der Nähe von Florida zu fahren durfte eigentlich nicht als Gottes Strafe bezeichnet werden.

…_das ist bestimmt wegen des Käpt'n. Er hat dieses Ding ab Board geholt. Niemand war wohl dabei…_

Danach schilderte der Autor noch kurz, wie die einzelnen Schiffe an den Klippen zerschellten, während die kleinere und dadurch wendigere _Grifon _die Route schaffte und dann endete die Seite.

„Woher haben Sie das?", war Laras erste Frage.

„Erstanden. Ein Abenteurer hatte es mir verkauft, vor einigen Wochen.", erklärte Thornton: „Sie werden sicher verstehen, dass ich keine Einzelheiten herausgeben darf."

„Ich nehme an, das was sie interessiert, ist dieses _Ding _von dem der Matrose hier schreibt.", Lara deutete mit dem rechten Zeigefinger auf die Kopie, die sie in den Händen hielt: „Haben Sie eine gewisse Vorstellung was es sein kann?"

Thornton und auch Stewarts verneinten beide mit einem kurzen Kopfschütteln.

„Nehmen wir mal an, es stimmt und die _Strafe Gottes _hat tatsächlich diese Flotte heimgesucht und nicht einfach nur ein Hurrikan und es ist wirklich die Schuld dieses _Dings_…dann ist es wirklich ein ganz und gar nicht vertretbarer Plan das Objekt zu bergen.", versuchte Lara ihren Standpunkt klar zu machen.

Sie mochte solche Verhandlungsgespräche nicht, bei denen offensichtlich war, dass dieses Objekt große Macht besaß, oder zu großer Macht führte. Sie hatte sich schon zu oft auf Artefakte eingelassen, die nachher nur böses vollbracht hatten. Dieses Mal würde Lara ganz sicher nicht darauf eingehen.

Dafür hatte sie zu viel erlebt und das war schlimm genug. Das sie Thornton und seiner Partnerin nicht traute, war da noch der zweite Punkt auf einer langen Liste von Gründen, die sie sich innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden erstellt hatte.

„Sie sagten doch selbst, dass es ein Hurrikan gewesen sein konnte. Ich persönlich, glaube an keine Macht außer der irdischen.", Lara verkniff sich nur schwer ein: „Ihr Fehler", und ließ ihn weitererzählen: „Er war ein Seemann und man sagt doch oft, dass die See einem den Kopf verdreht. Das einzige was mich an diesem _Ding _interessiert ist der Sammlerwert. Stellen Sie sich mal vor welchen Wert ein solches, bislang unentdecktes Objekt hat."

_Das kann ich nur zu gut, _dachte sich Lara, während sie laut: „Und was bieten Sie mir für diese Dienste an?", sagte.

„Wir wissen von ihrer kleinen Auseinandersetzung mit Mister Quill.", sagte Stewarts und als sie diese Worte sprach, gefror Lara sprichwörtlich das Blut in den Adern. Woher konnten sie das wissen? Steckte er wieder dahinter?

„Bevor Sie hier noch einen Herzanfall bekommen.", Thornton lachte kurz über seinen miserablen und unpassenden Scherz: „Wir von _Thompson & Simmons_ vertreten Mister Quill und haben vor wenigen Tagen noch mit dem werten Herren telefoniert.", er legte eine Pause ein: „Aber keine Sorge, wir leiten kein Verfahren ein, wegen der Ermordung von Mister Quills Partnerin, oder der Verwüstung seines Anwesens."

„Wollen Sie mir etwa drohen?!", Lara wurde vorsichtig, die Anspannung in ihrem Körper stieg. Das Gespräch begann wirklich unangenehm zu werden.

„Aber nein.", wehrte Thornton freundlich ab: „Keineswegs. Wir haben nicht die Absicht Sie so für unsere Dienste zu werben.", Lara entspannte sich sichtlich: „Wir bieten Ihnen etwas viel besseres an: Wir wissen von Mister Quills kleinem Vorhaben und nebenbei kennen wir seinen aktuellen Aufenthaltsort.", er lehnte sich zurück, genoss sichtlich Laras Verwirrung: „Wir bieten Ihnen vielmehr die Möglichkeit Ihren Ängsten und Sorgen ein Ende zu bereiten."

„Sie wollen einen Ihrer wertvollsten Klienten ausliefern im Tausch gegen ein _Objekt _von dem Sie nicht mal wissen, was es ist?"

„Mister Quill ist für unsere Kanzlei schon lange ein Klotz am Bein, seine ewigen…_Eskapaden_.", Thornton verzog angewidert das Gesicht: „So wie ich das sehe, können wir alle hier nur gewinnen.", irgendwie traute Lara seinen Worten nicht. Er war so _freundlich _und das entpuppte sich oft als Fehler.

„Woher weiß ich, dass sie mir nicht einen Bären aufbinden?", fragte Lara skeptisch.

„Das alles finden Sie in dem Ordner in Ihrer Hand.", sagte Stewarts und Lara schlug eine Seite weiter. Dahinter fand sie Fotos und das Gesicht, dass sie dort sehen konnte, weckte unangenehme Erinnerungen.

Es war Samuel Quill, mit einer dunklen Sonnenbrille auf der Nase, wie er gerade durch das Fenster eines kleinen Hauses auf die Straße blickte. Das verwirrte Lara. Quill hatte sein gesamtes Vermögen in die Rakete investiert und sein Zeitsprungvorhaben. Wieso sollte er jetzt auf ein Mal Geld genug haben für ein kleines Haus.

„Die Versicherung.", erklärte Thornton, der offenbar ihre Gedanken lesen konnte: „Nachdem sein Haus vernichtet worden war, hat die Versicherung den Schaden beglichen. Mister Quill hat zwar bei weitem nicht mehr die Mittel, wie vor seiner Auseinandersetzung mit Ihnen, aber…er lebt ein ordentliches Leben. Viele Menschen haben weniger."

Das war unfair, fand Lara. Quill kam mit einem Verbrechen davon und lebte jetzt auch noch besser als viele Unschuldige. Nicht wenige davon hatte Quill zu verschulden, als er Washington DC vernichtet hatte. Die USA hatten sich bis heute nicht davon erholt und suchte fieberhaft nach dem Schuldigen.

„Also!", brachte Thornton sie wieder auf die richtige Spur: „Sind wir im Geschäft?"

Lara brauchte nicht wirklich lange zu überlegen: „Wir sind im Geschäft.", und doch hinterließen diese Worte einen bitteren Nachgeschmack auf ihrer Zunge, den sie nicht wirklich erläutern konnte.

„Wunderbar.", Thornton war sichtlich erfreut: „Die Mappe können Sie mitnehmen. Als Andenken.", dann folgte nur noch das übliche Geplänkel. _Ich rufe Sie an, sobald ich das Objekt geborgen habe…wir freuen uns mit Ihnen Geschäfte zu machen _und vergleichbares. Als Lara schließlich gegangen war, blieben die beiden Anwälte in dem Raum alleine zurück. Samantha seufzte: „Glaubst du wirklich, sie wird es hier abliefern, wenn sie erst mal weiß, wofür das _Ding _gut ist?", sie kicherte: „Nett übrigens diese Idee mit dem Tagebuch, sah wirklich echt aus."

Thorntons Miene verdüsterte sich: „Das Tagebuch existiert. Aber alles was ich bekommen habe, sind Kopien. Weil ich _weiß _das Lara Croft nicht wiederkommt, habe ich mir ja auch eine Absicherung geholt."

„Du sicherst dich mit demselben Typen ab, der dir auch das Tagebuch verweigert hat?", Samantha lachte und kassierte daraufhin eine schallende Ohrfeige. Als sie zu Boden ging, strich sich Thornton den Anzug glatt und blickte finster auf sie herab: „Ich werde _ihr _jetzt davon berichten.", und mit diesen Worten wand er sich zum Aquarium, was sich in diesem Augenblick in der Mitte teilte und auseinanderschob und somit einen geheimen Pfad frei machte.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Wow…Kapitel 2 und schon hab ich euch so viel verraten. Aber ich wäre ja nicht ich, wenn es alles zu einfach wäre. ^^ (ein wenig Werbung in eigener Sache…oh yeah!) Was kann dieses _Ding _das Lara für Thornton bergen soll und ist er wirklich der Böse, oder steckt da noch mehr dahinter? Das werden wir wohl im Verlauf dieser Geschichte erfahren. Ich hoffe euch hat diese Einstimmung auf jeden Fall gefallen._


	3. Ein Drache als Absicherung

-Kapitel 3-

-Ein Drache als Absicherung-

_Thorntons Haus, Royal Albert Hall, Kensington, England_

Hinter dem Aquarium kam eine dicke Eichenholztür zu Vorschein, durch die Thornton jetzt schritt. Samantha war eine wirklich fähige Partnerin, genau das was er brauchte, aber sie hatte eindeutig ein loses Mundwerk, was er nur so zu stopfen wusste.

_Törichtes Weib, _dachte er. Aber seine Pläne waren sowieso schon im vollen Gange. _Sie _würde sich auf jeden Fall freuen, wenn er _ihr _berichten würde, dass Lara Croft den Auftrag angenommen hatte. Es war sehr simpel gewesen sie zu ködern und sollte selbst seine Absicherung versagen, gab es immer noch zwei Alternativen, auf die Thornton notfalls zurückgreifen würde und nur eine davon hatte damit zu tun, dass er doch –im Namen von Samuel Quill natürlich- Lara wegen der verschiedenen Vergehen anklagte.

Beweismaterial gab es genug, auch über die Mitwirkung von einer gewissen Sara Pezzini –vor allem über diese Informationen würde sich Mister Irons, einer seiner weiteren, mächtigen Klienten, sehr freuen.

Als er die Eichentür erreichte, fuhr rechts davon eine Art Gelkissen vor. Außer ihm und Samantha hatte sonst keiner Zutritt zu diesem Raum und außer ihm wusste auch niemand, was für ein Geheimnis sich in diesem Raum verbarg. Nicht einmal die Seniorpartner hatten auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung, was Thornton –wenn er nicht gerade schwerreichen Verbrechern und ähnlichem aus dem Gefängnis half- so trieb.

Zu seinem Glück waren die hohen Tiere bei _Thompson & Simmons _mehr daran interessiert ihr Millionenschweres Polster zu sichern, als daran was ihre _Ameisen _so trieben.

Nach dem ein Laser seine Fingerabdrücke gelesen hatte, ertönte eine weibliche Computerstimme: „_Willkommen Mister Thornton!_"

Danach erst öffnete sich die Eichentür mit einem leisen klicken und Thornton konnte sie bei Seite schieben.

Der Raum, den er jetzt betrat, was mindestens genauso groß wie der Raum, in dem er sich eben befunden hatte. Nur das es hier fast gar keine Lichtquellen gab. Außer einer kleinen Kerze und dem Licht, dass im Moment durch die Tür fiel, gab es hier sonst keinerlei Fackeln oder vielleicht sogar Lampen.

„Hmmm…", machte eine Stimme weiter im Raum, etwa da, wo sich die Kerze befand: „…schließ die Tür, du weißt doch, dass ich direktes Licht nicht mag."

„Entschuldigung...", schnell schloss er die Tür, dann ging er tiefer in die Schatten hinein, dahin wo die Kerze stand. Durch das schwache, flackernde Licht erkannte er eine Art Vogelkäfig, jedenfalls musste Thornton immer daran denken, wenn er die schwarz lackierten, geschwungenen Metallstäbe sah, die zu einer Art Kugel zusammenliefen.

Das einzige, was dieses Objekt von einem Vogelkäfig unterschied, war die Größe und die Tatsache, das es zu einer Seite hin offen war und im Inneren auf einem Meer aus Kissen und Decken, eine der schönsten Gestalten lag, die Thornton jemals gesehen hatte: Eine Frau. Durch das Licht der Kerze ließ sich nicht viel von ihr erkennen, aber einiges konnte er sehen. Das hellblonde, lange, wellige Haar, die zierlichen Gesichtszüge und das lange, weiße Kleid. Sie wirkte schwach, lehnte sich an eines der Kissen und während Thornton vor ihr auf die Knie fiel und ehrfürchtig den Kopf senkte, beendete er seinen vorhin begonnen Satz: „…Herrin."

„Was führt dich zu mir?", die Stimme der Frau war wie ein plätschernder Bach in den Bergen, so klar und rein und doch musste er jedes Mal an Kristall denken, wenn er an ihren Körper dachte. Sie hatte feine Glieder, perfekte Proportionen, sie war schöner als er es sich jemals hätte erträumen können und sie war hier.

„Ich wollte nur mitteilen, dass Lara Croft den Auftrag angenommen hat. Bald bekommst du deinen Willen, meine Königin."

Die Schönheit keuchte erschöpft, bevor sie antwortete: „Das ist gut.", durch die Schatten, die sich auf ihrem Gesicht verlagerten, konnte Thornton ein Lächeln erahnen. Das war das erste Mal, dass sie überhaupt irgendeine Form der Gefühlsregung zeigte.

„Das war schon alles, Herrin.", Thornton erhob sich wieder und wand sich zum gehen ab. Doch da hörte er sie erneut sprechen: „Warte.", sie stoppte. Jedes Wort war pure Anstrengung für sie: „Willst du schon gehen?"

Thornton schmunzelte. Das tat sie gelegentlich und quälte ihn damit unwissend, aber was tat man nicht alles für seine _Herrin_. Also wand er sich um und ging zu dem Vogelkäfig-Bettgestell hin.

„Mach das Hemd auf.", befahl sie ihm in ruhigem Ton und der Anwalt tat wie ihm geheißen wurde, dann legte er sich zu ihr ins Bett und sie schmiegte sich an seine Brust. Das war alles, was sie jemals tat, weiter ging sie nicht, vielleicht weil sie verlernt hatte, wie es geht –Thornton hatte keine Ahnung. Aber was er wusste war, dass es alle Konzentration kostete, die Beherrschung zu bewahren.

„Das ist schön.", pflegte sie immer zu sagen, bevor sie einschlief.

_Chimbote, Peru_

_Warum immer diese Dreckslöcher?_ _Nicht mal sauberes Wasser gibt es hier._

Nach nur einer Sekunde entschied Nathan Drake, kurz Nate genannt, dass er auf seine Dusche lieber verzichten sollte, wenn er sich nicht irgendeine tropische Krankheit einfangen wollte. _Chimbote, _Nate seufzte verzweifelt, _warum muss es auch unbedingt Chimbote sein._

Die Stadt war das schlimmste, was Nate in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Gut, nicht das schlimmste, aber es war doch sehr nah dran das Siegertreppchen zu erklimmen.

Es mochte ja ein wichtiger Knotenpunkt in der Fischerindustrie sein, aber es hatte die wohl ungünstigste Lage, die sich Nate denken könnte. Erdbeben, Tsunamis und ähnliches, hatten aus Chimbote, die zu den größten Städten Perus zählte, ein Wrack gemacht. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Fischgestank, der sich penetrant in der ganzen Stadt festgesetzt hatte, als mal wieder der Wind die Richtung gewechselt hatte.

_Du musst dich ja auch immer auf zwielichtige Gestalten einlassen, Kumpel, _die Worte von seinem Freund und Mentor Victor „Sully" Sullivan, kamen in diesem Moment in den Sinn. Während er also versuchte sich mit einem Handtuch, dass vermutlich seit 1934 nicht mehr gewaschen worden war, so weit abzutrocknen, dass er sich nur noch schmutziger fühlen konnte, erinnerte er sich zurück.

In dieser Kneipe in Lima –wo Sully sich mal wieder an dieselbe Kellnerin herangemacht hatte- hatte Nate mit _Pedro_, einem der langweiligsten, lateinamerikanischen Namen die er kannte, gepokert und dabei hatte Pedro eine Schatzkarte als Einsatz versprochen. Seine genauen Worte waren: _Komm in drei Tagen nach Chimbote, wir sehen uns im _El Niño…

Ein wirklich unpassender Name für ein Hotel in einer Stadt, die diesen legendären Sturm tatsächlich erlebt hatte. Aber Nate hatte bereits den einen oder anderen Tequilla zu viel getrunken gehabt und war sofort Feuer und Flamme für dieses Vorhaben gewesen. Erstaunlich war eigentlich, dass er gegen Pedro gewonnen hatte. Eddy Raja, einer seiner Rivalen, der aber bei der Suche nach El Dorado ums Leben gekommen war, hatte mal gesagt, dass Nate der schlechteste Pokerspieler der Welt sein müsste und hatte damit auch Recht behalten. Es war beinah so, als hätte Pedro gegen ihn verlieren wollen. Denn Nate hatte ein ganzes Paar gehabt und war noch nie gut im Bluffen gewesen.

„Das hab ich jetzt davon.", angewidert schleuderte er das Handtuch zu Boden und schlüpfte in seine Kleidung. Dieser Ausflug nach Peru war eine wirklich miserable Idee gewesen, wenn Nate daran dachte, wann er das letzte Mal die Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, seine Kleidung zu waschen und außerdem schien Pedro nicht auftauchen zu wollen.

Als er sich fertig eingekleidet hatte, vernahm Nate plötzlich ein merkwürdiges Geräusch, fast so, als hätte jemand die alte Kommode im Schlafzimmer mit der Hüfte angestoßen. Nates Instinkte übernahmen das Handeln. Es gab sicher Leute, die wussten, dass Sully und er wieder in Peru waren und endlich ihre Schulden getilgt haben wollten. Auf die eine, oder andere Weise. Deshalb entschied Nate auch, dass es das richtige Verhalten war, mit gezogener Waffe ins Zimmer zu stürmen.

Vorsichtig schlich er zu der Tür, von der bereits der graue Lack –vermutlich war es mal hellblau gewesen- abblätterte und legte seine linke Hand auf den Türgriff, der sich nur noch an einer halbverrosteten Schraube hielt.

In Gedanken zählte er bis drei und riss dann blitzschnell die Tür auf: „Hände dahin, wo ich sie sehen kann!", schrie er dabei. Als er erkannte, dass niemand im Raum war, senkte er die Waffe und kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf: „Gut, man wird sich ja auch mal irren dürfen."

„Mister Drake?!", die Stimme kam wie aus dem Nichts und Nate erschrak sich so sehr, dass sich ein Schuss aus seinem Revolver löste und den Mann, der in dem Moment rechts aus dem Schatten trat, beinah erwischte.

Erstaunlicherweise zeigte sich der Mann sichtlich unbeeindruckt von der Kugel, die ihn nur um wenige Millimeter verfehlte.

„Sie sind aber nicht Pedro.", stellte Nate fest, als er den jungen Mann, vermutlich etwa in seinem Alter, musterte: „Sowieso passen Sie hier irgendwie nicht rein." Dafür sah er eindeutig zu schick aus, in seinem dunkelgrauen, leicht taillierten Anzug, den schwarzen Lackschuhen und den gepflegten Haaren, braun, etwa Kinn lang.

„Was sind Sie?", sprach Nate weiter, als ihm auffiel das der Fremde nicht einmal schwitzte und das trotz der enormen Hitze die in diesem ganzen, verfluchten Land herrschte: „Ein Antitranspirant?!"

Der Fremde zeigte sich nicht sonderlich beeindruckt von dem Spruch des Abenteurers und sprach seinen –vermutlich auswendig gelernten- Spruch auf: „Mein Name ist Adrian Doyle, ich bin hier im Auftrag meiner Chefs von _Thompson & Simmons_. Wir haben da einen interessanten Auftrag für Sie."

„Pech nur, dass mir bereits Pedro Spaß versprochen hat.", Nate machte nicht gerne Geschäfte mit Anwälten und das war der Fremde, wie er erkannte, als er den Namen der Kanzlei gehört hatte. Eine Kanzlei mit Hauptsitz in England, aber mehreren Filialen in der ganzen Welt, unteranderem auch in den USA.

„Ich sehe Ihren _Pedro _hier nirgends und diese Art von Spaß meine ich auch nicht.", Nate tat so, als würde er leise Lachen: „Es geht um die Bergung eines Wracks.", dann erklärte er ihm in allen Einzelheiten die Details der Mission, genauso wie Thornton, einer seiner Chefs, zuvor Lara Croft denselben Auftrag erteilt hatte.

Von der Beteiligung von Lara Croft schwieg Doyle allerdings, weil er nicht wusste, wie Nathan Drake darauf reagieren würde, wenn er erfuhr, dass er eine Konkurrentin haben würde. Was Mister Thornton mit diesem zweigleisigen Spiel bezwecken wollte, war Doyle schleierhaft, aber er war nur der Kurier, nicht der Boss.

Als er seinen Vortrag aufgesagt hatte, blickte er Nate fragend an.

Der Abenteurer zog die Stirn kraus: „Das haben Sie aber fein gemacht. Gibt's davon auch eine Schulaufführung?", doch auch hier reagierte Doyle sehr professionell und wechselte einfach das Thema: „Alles was wir wollen, ist das Sie den Auftrag zu Ende bringen. Mein Boss war nicht sehr erfreut, als er erfuhr, dass Sie ihm nicht das Original Tagebuch gebracht haben."

„Was soll ich sagen, da hat jemand besser bezahlt.", erwiderte Nate, was eine Lüge war, aber diesen Anwaltshampelmann ging das schon mal gar nichts an.

„Geld sollte dieses Mal keine Rolle spielen. Mein Boss legt wirklich großen Wert auf dieses _Ding._", Doyle hielt ihm die Hand hin: „Sind Sie dabei?"

„Nicht das es nicht schon genug _Dinge _auf dieser Welt gibt, aber…", er schlug ein: „…wie könnte ich Ihrem Boss auch nein sagen. Nachher hetzt er noch die Hunde auf mich."

„Das ist ganz und gar nicht der Stil meines Chefs.", Doyle lächelte freundlich, zu freundlich für Nates Geschmack, dann verabschiedete er sich von dem Abenteurer und ließ ihn mit seinen Gedanken alleine. Jetzt hieß es also nur noch warten, auf Sully und auf Pedro, um diesen dann zu enttäuschen. Aber immerhin bezahlten sie gut und Nate machte sich wirklich Sorgen, dass er sich vielleicht doch wieder mit den Falschen eingelassen hatte.

„Mach schon.", murmelte er und schritt nervös im Zimmer auf und ab, denn sich aufs Bett zu legen, war ihm nicht wirklich geheuer. Wer wusste schon, welche Flöhe und ähnliches dort drin lebten.

_Auf der Straße_

Adrian Doyle verließ das schäbige Hotel, in dem –laut seiner Informationen- Nathan Drake wohnte. Das war doch ein durchweg zufriedenstellendes Ergebnis gewesen. Erleichtert trat er auf die Straße hinaus und schritt diese entlang. Mit seinem Anzug und der Krawatte wirkte er wirklich mehr als fehl am Platz, aber das war ihm durchaus bewusst.

Angewidert rümpfte er die Nase, als ihm wieder dieser abartige Fischgeruch in die Nase stieg. Warum hatte dieser Laufbursche auch unbedingt diesen Ort aussuchen müssen für sein Treffen mit Drake. In seine Gedanken vertieft, bog er nach wenigen Metern rechts in eine kleine, ungeteerte Gasse ein, wo er prompt auf einen Mann stieß. Dieser hielt mit der einen Hand den Arm eines etwa 18 Jahre alten Jungen auf den Rücken gedreht und mit der anderen hatte er ihm den Mund verschlossen.

Doyle blickte die beiden uninteressiert an, blieb aber dann doch stehen und strich dem Jungen kurz über das längliche, pechschwarze Haar: „Pedro, also!", er schmunzelte und hielt im nächsten Moment ein Messer in der Hand, dass er aus der Aktentasche gezogen hatte. Pedro versuchte unter der Hand hindurch zu schreien, aber es kamen nur gedämpfte Laute heraus, dann war es schon zu spät und Doyle rammte das Messer in das Herz des Jungen, als der panische Ausdruck in den Augen des Jungen dem leeren Blick des Todes wich, ließ der zweite Mann von der Leiche ab und wischte sich die Hand an der Hose ab: „Bah! Der hat mir hier alles voll gerotzt.", angewidert blickte er den Leichnam an und trat danach.

„Na, na!", machte Doyle und als er die Aufmerksamkeit des Mannes hatte, ebenfalls einer der armen Fischer in diesem Dorf, stieß Doyle erneut zu und traf wieder das Herz, dieses Mal das des Fischers.

Als auch er tot zu Boden ging, zog Doyle ein Taschentuch hervor und reinigte damit die Klinge.

„Man will ja keine Spuren hinterlassen.", fröhlich pfeifend ging von dannen, froh darüber noch eine Prämie zu kassieren. Das war zwar nie der Job gewesen, für den er sich gemeldet hatte, aber es machte ihm unendlich viel Spaß. Das Leben meinte es gut mit ihm.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Soso…wir sind gerade am Anfang und es geht schon heiß her. Wer ist die unbekannte Schönheit, welche Gefahren warten auf Lara und wie wird Nate reagieren, wenn er erfährt, dass es in diesem Spiel eine Konkurrentin gibt?_

_Hoffe euch gefällt, was ich bisher gezaubert habe. Mir persönlich sagt es im Augenblick sehr zu, aber so war es bei meinen vorherigen Fanfictions auch. Ich hoffe nur, dass es auch weiterhin so bleibt. Nicht, dass ihr glaubt ich würde „die Macht der Elemente" nicht mögen, aber an einigen Stellen hat mir die Umsetzung nachher irgendwie nicht so sehr gefallen._

_Wir lesen uns jedenfalls in Kapitel 4 wieder. ___


	4. Jeder für sich

_Es geht weiter. Lara und Nate haben beide denselben Auftrag bekommen und müssen nun einiges an Vorbereitungen treffen, bevor die Reise wirklich losgehen kann. Aber werden sie auch alle möglichen Gefahren bedenken, die bei einem scheinbar harmlosen Ausflug in Erscheinung treten können?_

_Wir werden es bald erfahren..._

-Kapitel 4-

-Jeder für sich-

_Croft Manor, Surrey, England_

_Drei Tage vor der Explosion…_

Auf der Heimfahrt hatte sich Lara einige Gedanken gemacht. Über sich, den Auftrag und vor allem über Thornton und seine Partnerin. Sie wirkten nicht besonders auffällig, aber sie wusste auch, dass sie als Anwälte darauf trainiert waren, immer und überall professionell zu sein. Ob sie ihnen trauen konnte, würde Lara wissen, sobald sie das Objekt gefunden hatte. Jetzt galt es nur etwas über die Flotte herauszubekommen. Welche Schiffe waren es genau? Wo lagerte man die wertvolle Fracht? Wo könnte es einen geheimen Raum geben oder ähnliches, damit das Objekt dort unbemerkt deponiert werden konnte.

Es gab viel zu tun und Lara wollte möglichst wenig Zeit verschwenden. In spätestens drei Tagen wollte sie das Artefakt geborgen haben, denn dann würde ihr Alptraum endlich ein Ende haben. Sie würde Samuel Quill endlich endgültig loswerden können. Das setzte natürlich voraus, dass sie den beiden Anwälten trauen konnte.

Außer ihrem eigenen Anwalt, traute sie keinem aus dieser Berufssparte über den Weg. Es lag nicht so sehr an den Menschen, sondern an der Mentalität.

_Die Zeit wird es schon weisen, _dachte Lara. Die Zeit, eines der solidesten Konstrukte dieser Realität, das jedenfalls hatte Lara gedacht, bevor sie erfahren musste, wie leicht Quill damit hatte spielen können. Obwohl sie seinen Plan vereitelt hatte, so war die Angst geblieben. Das war der größte Sieg, den er vermutlich hatte erringen können.

Das Tor schwang automatisch auf, als sie sich dem Anwesen näherte und Lara steuerte den Wagen in die Tiefgarage, wo sie gezielt den einzigen freien Parkplatz, der nicht für Gäste reserviert war, anfuhr und dann den Motor löschte. Als sie die Tür des Wagens öffnete, um auszusteigen, registrierte dies der Bewegungsmelder und die Neonröhren an der Decke flackerten auf, um sie nicht im Dunkeln stehen zu lassen.

Winston, der anscheinend bemerkt hatte, dass seine Chefin zu Hause angekommen war, hatte bereits den Aufzug für sie bereitgestellt und stand selber lächelnd in der Kabine. Als Lara eintrat, nickte er kurz: „Schon zurück?"

„Ja. War ein kurzes Gespräch.", erkläre Lara.

Wieder nickte Winston: „Soll ich Ihre Koffer packen, Lady Croft?"

„Ja, bitte. Und ruf doch bitte bei Asher Flemming an, er soll mir doch bitte die Yacht fertig machen.", sagte Lara.

„Asher Flemming?", Winston wirkte leicht irritiert: „Also geht die Reise nach Florida, richtig?"

„Richtig.", sagte Lara und trat aus dem Aufzug, als sie das Erdgeschoss erreicht hatten: „Er wird sich sicher noch an mich erinnern.", während sie die Stufen zu der Galerie hinaufstieg, wand sie sich noch mal an Winston: „Außerdem schuldet er meinem Vater noch was."

Asher Flemming war ein alter Collegefreund von Laras Vater. Anders als Laras Eltern, hatte Flemming noch das Glück und lebte in einem kleinen Haus in Florida an der Küste. Lara würde sich seine Yacht, die er in seinem Alter sowieso nur noch selten benutzte, sicher ausleihen durfte, denn –soweit Lara es wusste- hatte ihr Vater damals Flemming mit seiner Frau zusammengebracht.

Winston unterdessen begann damit Laras Kleidung zu packen. Er machte es so wie immer, plante mindestens zwei Tage ein, also mussten auch Sachen zum Wechseln eingepackt werden. Nur selten gelang es Lara am selben Tag noch mit getaner Arbeit zurückzukehren. Lara wand sich derweil in der Bibliothek ihren Studien zu.

Viele Informationen hatte sie nicht über die Flotte der spanischen Marine, wusste nur, was alles geladen gewesen war. Jede Menge Gold und Silber in Barren, etwa sieben Millionen Acht-Real-Silbermünzen und Edelsteine waren damals an Board gewesen.

Aber das interessierte Lara nicht, da sie bereits davon ausging, dass die Schiffe schon lange leer geplündert worden waren.

Zu gerne hätte sie das Original des Tagebuches in den Händen gehalten, um darin blättern zu können. Dort würde sicher einiges über das Objekt stehen, welches Thornton so gern besitzen würde. Laras Gedankens schweiften ab. Sie war erstaunt, dass der Anwalt genau gewusst hatte, wie er Lara würde ködern können.

_Konzentrier dich, dann bist du schneller fertig, _versuchte sie sich zusammenzureißen. Gerne hätte sie jetzt jemanden gehabt, der ihr bei den Recherchen würde helfen können, oder sie vielleicht auch übernahm, denn dann hätte Lara Zeit gehabt, sich noch ein wenig ihrem Training zu widmen, was sie heute Morgen leider hatte vernachlässigen müssen.

Nach einem Wrack zu tauchen war allerdings auch Laras leichteste Übung. Deshalb war es vielleicht auch nicht so schlimm, wenn sie nicht in Topform war, immerhin erwartete sie keine besonderen Vorkommnisse auf einer einfachen Mission und die Florida Keys waren kein besonders gefährliches Terrain.

Außer einigen Haien dürfte sie sonst auf keinerlei Schwierigkeiten stoßen und gegen Haie hatte Lara genau das richtige Werkzeug. Ein sogenannter _Shark Pod, _der eine Art elektrisches Feld erzeugte. Bisher hatte sie damit immer großen Erfolg gehabt und seit ihrem Abenteuer in dem Wrack der Maria Doria, trug sie ein solches Gerät immer bei sich. Außer damals in Ägypten, aber wer hatte da auch damit rechnen können, dass sie dort würde auf Tauchgänge gehen müssen.

_Du tust es schon wieder, _dachte sie und zwang sich dazu sich auf den Text zu konzentrieren. Sie wollte die Arbeit so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen, denn nur so würde sie endlich Ruhe finden.

Gehofft hatte sie, dass nach dem Sieg über Quill auch kein Wort mehr darüber verloren werden würde, aber jetzt erkannte sie, dass es niemals so sein würde. Dieses Abenteuer war mit ihren vorherigen Ereignissen eng verwoben und erst ein erfolgreicher Abschluss würde für immer Frieden bringen.

_Zum Glück sind die Grenzen wieder offen, _dachte sie weiter. Kurz nach dem Ende der Kampfhandlungen und nachdem Lara die Stein vernichtet hatte, hatten die Nationen nacheinander wieder die Grenzen geöffnet und der Alltag hatte sich für viele wieder normalisiert. Leider nicht für alle.

Nach gut fünf Stunden intensiver Recherche hatte Lara die Lust endgültig verlassen. Sie würde etwas Ablenkung brauchen, weil sie immer dazu neigte ihren Gedanken zu verfallen. So würde sie jedenfalls nicht effektiv arbeiten können.

„Ein wenig Bewegung wird mir sicher gut tun.", entschied sie und begab sich zu ihrem Swimming Pool, um eine Abkühlung zu nehmen. Sie würde danach bestimmt viel klarer denken können und sich viel besser auf die Arbeit fixieren können.

_Chimbote, Peru_

„Du hast was?!",

Victor Sullivan wurde selten laut und noch seltener erhob er seine Stimme gegen Nate, aber in diesem Fall fiel ihm keine andere Möglichkeit ein. Nate benahm sich wie ein unreifer Junge und das war Sully ganz und gar nicht geheuer.

„Ich hab uns einen neuen Auftrag besorgt.", wehrte sich Nate. Er hatte sich doch dazu durchringen können auf dem Bett Platz zu nehmen, bereute es aber wieder, weil er jetzt bei jedem kleinen ziehen und jucken auf der Haut sofort an riesige Killerflöhe denken musste.

„Das mein ich doch nicht.", Sully seufzte: „Ich meine den Teil, an dem du _Thompson & Simmons _das Tagebuch vorenthalten hast. So etwas tut man nicht, vor allem nicht mit dieser Kanzlei.", er seufzte erneut, fühlte sich im Moment wie ein Vater, der seinem Sohn beibrachte, dass man nicht stehlen sollte: „Der einzige Grund, dass _wir _noch leben ist, weil diese Paragraphenreiter uns noch brauchen."

Nate zog die Stirn kraus. Irgendwie konnte er Sullys Sorge nicht so ganz teilen. Na und, dann hatte er eben das Tagebuch nicht übergeben. Wenn _Thompson & Simmons _wirklich zu so etwas wie Mord fähig waren, dann hätten sie es schon längst getan. Nathan Drake war nicht der einzige Schatzjäger auf diesem Planeten. Spontan fielen Nate noch vier weitere Personen ein, die sich ebenfalls diesem Business gewidmet hatten und die auch bisher mehr Erfolge verbuchen konnten.

„Reg dich ab, Sully.", sagte er schließlich: „Dafür haben wir jetzt alles, was wir wissen müssen hier kompakt in diesem Buch.", er deutete mit dem rechten Zeigefinger auf das kleine, in Leder gebundene Tagebuch des Seemannes. Gerade in diesem Augenblick hatte er ein Déjà-Vu. Damals hatte er auch das Tagebuch von Francis Drake, einem seiner Vorfahren, entdeckt und es hatte optisch genau dieselben Merkmale.

Der einzige Unterschied war der Inhalt. Drakes Tagebuch war eine einzige Karte gewesen, das Tagebuch des Matrosen hingegen war gespickt mit unwichtigen Details und irgendwelchen Gedanken und Tageserlebnissen. Keine besonders große Hilfe, bis auf den Teil, in dem der Matrose über das eine _Objekt _sprach, was sie jetzt würden bergen müssen.

„Da steht noch nicht mal wie dieses Ding aussieht.", Sully schien verärgert zu sein: „Du hättest denen das Buch wirklich geben sollen, dann wären wir die jetzt los und hätten auch noch ein kleinwenig Kohle kassiert."

Nate zuckte mit den Achseln: „Kann ich was dafür, wenn du deinen Anteil des Goldes schon verprasst hast?"

Sully öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, behielt es dann aber doch für sich. Er wollte Nate nicht an Elena erinnern. Dafür waren die Wunden noch zu frisch und Sully wollte seinen Freund nicht verletzen. Da er aber irgendetwas sagen musste, sagte er eben dies: „Ist ja jetzt auch egal. Wir sollten uns gut vorbereiten für diese Tauchaktion."

Schweigend verließen die beiden das dreckige Hotelzimmer. Nate hatte extra ein Zimmer besorgt, was von außen durch eine –mittlerweile sehr schäbig aussehende- Holztreppe zu betreten war. So konnten sie ein und aus gehen, ohne das an der Rezeption irgendwer skeptisch wurde.

Auf der Straße passierten sie eine Polizeiabsperrung und mehrere Gaffer, die sich den neusten Klatsch holen wollten. Irgendetwas war in der Gasse nahe des Hotel vorgefallen. Vermutlich ein Raubmord oder ähnliches. Chimbote war eine arme Stadt in einem armen Land, Kriminalität war hier keine Seltenheit und vor allem Touristen boten ein gutes Ziel für Fischer, die sich etwas dazu verdienen wollten.

„Ich fass es nicht.", sprach Nate etwas leiser, als sie die Menschentraube passierten: „Egal wo man ist, überall reagieren die Menschen gleich auf Sensationen."

Sully schmunzelte amüsiert und wusste, dass Nate gerade mit dem Gedanken spielte sich die Szene auch mal genauer anzusehen, er aber nicht sein Gesicht vor Sully verlieren wollte, wenn er zugab, dass auch er neugierig war.

Also half Sully ihm auf die Sprünge: „Wenn du willst, können wir auch kurz mal anhalten." Nate stockte, etwas zu lang, um noch so auszusehen, als würde das, was er jetzt sagte, passen: „Neee…wir müssen noch einiges vorbereiten."

„Okay.", Sully und Nate gingen weiter: „Aber das du nachher nicht behauptest meinetwegen wäre uns die Sensation des Jahres entgangen."

„Ich kauf mir einfach morgen eine Zeitung.", erwiderte Nate und gemeinsam betraten sie den nahegelegenen Marktplatz.

Außer Fisch gab es hier noch das ein oder andere zu erspähen. Unterwegs kaufte Nate sich _Arroz con Pollo _für Unterwegs. Ein typisches Gericht der peruanischen Küche, was sich frei als _Reis mit Hühnchen _übersetzen ließ.

Außerdem nahm er sich noch eine sogenannte _Inca Cola _mit, ein Getränk das vor allem in Peru sogar mehr Abnehmer fand, als Coca Cola und dabei hatte es weder vom Geschmack, noch von der Farbe her etwas mit dem Namensvetter zu tun.

„Du hast auch nur Essen im Kopf.", amüsierte sich Sully.

„Du hast auch nur Frauen im Kopf.", konterte Nate, wusste aber selbst, dass es ein schwacher Konter war und das er Sully damit sogar noch bestätigte.

Auch hier verkniff sich Sully wieder den Kommentar auf Nates letzte Freundin. Wirklich eine üble Sache, wie er hatte erfahren müssen, war damals vorgefallen. Etwas, das Nate bis heute nicht verarbeitet hatte und weshalb er sich auch bisher –so empfand Sully es jedenfalls- mit keiner weiteren Frau eingelassen hatte.

„Also jetzt noch mal langsam für die, die sich nicht auf nen Deal mit dem Anwalt eingelassen haben.", Sully wollte alle nötigen Informationen haben, um dann genau planen zu können, womit bei diesem kleinen Abenteuer zu rechnen war. Andererseits konnte man es nie so genau planen. Roman und Navarro waren beide während der El Dorado Episode nicht eingeplant, aber sie waren doch aufgetaucht. Sully hatte bis heute ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen seines losen Mundwerkes.

„Gut. Also es geht um Wracks, jede Menge. Irgendwo in den Florida Keys soll es ein Wrack geben, das ein _Objekt _geladen hatte und das ist es was wir brauchen.", erzählte Nate knapp, was ihm der Anwalt vorhin berichtet hatte.

„Und ich denke mal du hast bereits eine Idee, welches Wrack das ist, oder?", erkundigte sich Sully.

„Ja. Ich habe da so ein Verdacht. In dem Tagebuch erzählt der Matrose etwas über das größte der Schiffe, vermutlich das Schiff des Käpt'n.", klärte Nate seinen Freund weiter auf.

„Wracks.", Sully grübelte: „Also brauchen wir Taucherausrüstung und irgendwas gegen Haifische. Immerhin ist es Florida."

„Vielleicht sollten wir einen Surfer engagieren. Der wird uns die Haie schon vom Leib halten.", scherzte Nate: „Aber jetzt mal ernsthaft. Wir sind doch hier nicht im dem _Weißen Hai_, du wirst sehr ungerecht. So blutrünstig sind die Tierchen nicht."

„Sag das noch ein Mal, nachdem du dir angesehen hast, wie die Opfer von Haien nachher aussehen.", erwiderte der alte Schatzjäger. Er hatte, vor seiner Zeit mit Nate, mal als Sanitäter gearbeitet. In der Zeit hatte er –da er selbst mal in Florida gewohnt hatte- jede Menge Surfer verarzten dürfen. Keine besonders schöne Zeit, wie sich Sully zurück erinnerte.

„Gut gewonnen. Wir kaufen uns Harpunen.", den Rest des Weges bis zu einem Taxi legten sie schweigend zurück. Sie würden jetzt zum Flughafen fahren und schauen, wann der nächste Flieger nach Florida ging. Danach würden sie ihre Sachen packen und von hier verschwinden. _Hoffentlich für immer, _dachte Nate, _dieser Fischgestank ist doch wirklich abartig._

Dann fanden sie endlich das Taxi und es konnte los gehen. Nate freute sich schon wieder mal auf ein wenig Action. Seit El Dorado war nicht viel passiert und vor allem nichts, woran er sich später gerne zurück erinnerte. Es war an der Zeit, dass sich das änderte.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Was wohl mit Elena passiert ist? Ist sie gestorben? An dieser Stelle möchte ich etwas verkünden. Ich arbeite aktuell Zweigleisig…neben dem neusten Tomb Raider Abenteuer, was ihr hier gerade lest, arbeite ich aktuell auch noch an meiner neuen Fanfiction: „Witchblade – Seelenlos" wann sie online geht, weiß ich noch nicht. Aber ich werde es euch früh genug wissen lassen. Die Witchblade-Fanfiction wird nämlich die Lücken zwischen der jetzigen und der vorherigen Tomb Raider Fanfiction schließen._

_Ob Sara auch in dieser Fanfiction vorkommt, steht noch nicht so genau fest, ist aber sehr wahrscheinlich. ^^ Also lasst euch überraschen. Es geht jetzt jedenfalls richtig los. _


	5. Auf Tauchstation

_Weiter geht der Spaß. Lara und Nate haben beide denselben Auftrag bekommen, ohne es zu wissen, dass Konkurrenz vorprogrammiert ist. Was wird wohl weiterhin geschehen?_

_-_Kapitel 5-

-Auf Tauchstation-

_Atlantischer Ozean, Florida Keys, Florida_

_Wenige Stunden vor der Explosion..._

Trotz des Herbstes herrschte in Florida ein angenehmes Klima. Genau die Art von Wetter, die Lara Croft eigentlich mochte. Es waren geschätzte dreißig Grad Celsius im Schatten und keine einzige Wolke ließ sich am Himmel erkennen. Genau das richtige Wetter für einen Tauchgang im Atlantik. Lara Croft war ein Mensch, der viel Abwechslung brauchte.

Deshalb war Florida auch niemals in Frage gekommen, um hier wohnen zu können. In England mochte es zwar relativ oft regnen, aber dafür gab es dort auch einige, sonnige Tage und somit genug Abwechslung, während Florida Tag ein, Tag aus immer nur gutes Wetter bot. Oder dann direkt einen Sturm mit jeder Menge Verwüstung.

Aber für einen Kurzurlaub, oder auch nur eine kurze Tauchtour, eignete sich dieses Klima hervorragend. Lara Croft spürte, als sie an Deck ihrer Yacht trat, dass es ein guter Tag werden würde. Vor nicht ganz einer Stunde war sie in See gestochen. Der Bekannte ihres Vaters hatte widerwillig zugestimmt ihr seine Yacht zu überlassen, aber ein Gefallen war nun mal ein Gefallen und den schuldete er Laras Vater, auch wenn dieser nicht mehr hier war, um ihn entgegen nehmen zu können. Lara war froh, dass ihr Vater so viele Menschen kannte und das viele Menschen ihm etwas schuldig geblieben waren. Das hatte ihr oft viel Ärger erspart und in einem Fall wie diesem auch Geld. Lara Crofts Familie war zwar wohlhabend gewesen, aber eine Yacht in jedem Hafen würden sie sich dennoch nicht leisten können.

Die Lagoon 410 war vielleicht nicht die luxuriöseste Yacht die Lara jemals gesehen hatte, aber sie besaß Segel und konnte bei der richtigen Windstärke eine beachtliche Geschwindigkeit erreichen. Dann besaß sie noch einen Motor, für schnelle Fluchten bei Windstille und war für den Atlantik dank des Katamaran Rumpftypen wunderbar geeignet. Er erfüllte alle Kriterien, die sich Lara für dieses Abenteuer wünschte.

Aber dennoch fehlte ihr etwas.

Ihre beiden letzten Abenteuer hatte sie mit Chase und Sara gemeinsam bestritten, auch wenn Chase in Malaysia damals erst relativ spät hinzugestoßen war. Ob sie es wollte, oder nicht, Lara vermisste ihre Freunde und ein Teil von ihr hoffte auch, dass ihre Freunde sie ebenfalls vermissten.

_Vielleicht sollte ich mich mal melden, _dachte sie, _aber erst Mal bring ich das alles hinter mich._ Sie wollte endlich einen Schlussstrich unter Quill ziehen. Er sollte nie wieder eine Gefahr für sie oder ihre Freunde darstellen, aber wie sollte Lara das anstellen? Sie hatte ihn damals bewusst am Leben gelassen und jetzt bereute sie es. Die Elemente hätten ihr die Möglichkeit gegeben ihn endgültig zu vernichten, weil sie selbst wusste, dass Kugeln auf ihn keine wirkliche Wirkung hatten. Lara hatte sich entschieden und damit musste sie jetzt leben.

Ihre Freunde aber sollten nicht mit ihrer Entscheidung leben müssen. Sie wollte keinen von ihnen noch ein Mal in Gefahr bringen, auch wenn sie wusste, wie utopisch dieser Gedanke war. Sara Pezzini war die Trägerin der Witchblade, somit war Gefahr für sie quasi alltäglich und Chase Carver neigte dazu sich irgendwo Hals über Kopf drin zu verlieren und das konnte unter Umständen auch gefährlich werden. Lara seufzte, als sie sich an die Gesichter ihrer Freunde erinnerte. Das war vielleicht doch nicht die richtige Einstellung, um ein Abenteuer zu bestreiten. Immerhin war ihr Kopf nicht wirklich frei, um sich auf jede mögliche Gefahr -und mochte sie noch so unrealistisch sein- konzentrieren zu können.

Andererseits war Tauchen dafür bekannt, dass es den Kopf frei machte. Sie würde das alles schon überstehen, wirkliche Sorgen hatte sie da nicht.

Als sie von Deck aus den Atlantik überblickte, schien alles ruhig. Niemand war außer ihr zu dieser frühen Stunde unterwegs und es kündigten sich auch keine Unwetter an.

Lara trug einen weißen Bikini mit breiten Trägern, so dass nicht die Gefahr bestand, dass etwas im unpassenden Zeitpunkt verrutschte. Auf dem Rücken trug sie an Stelle ihres Rucksacks eine Sauerstoffflasche, die bei weitem nicht so groß war, wie bei den üblichen Tauchaktionen. Aber somit war Lara im Wasser weitaus wendiger.

Für ihr Halfter hatte sie sich zwei HK P11 besorgt, Pistolen die speziell für Unterwassereinsätze gedacht waren. Eine normale Waffe unter der Wasseroberfläche mochte vielleicht funktionieren, aber die bei dem Schuss austretenden Gase, die an der Luft den typischen _Knall _erzeugten, würden durch den Druck des Wassers auf das Ohr des Schützen übertragen werden und Lara konnte sich weitaus schönere Dinge vorstellen, als mit geplatztem Trommelfell im Atlantik herum zu tauchen. Vor allem wenn sie bedachte, dass so etwas auch zum Tode führen konnte.

Somit stand ihr eigentlich nichts mehr im Wege. Ein letztes Mal ging Lara unter Deck, studierte noch ein Mal zur Sicherheit die Dokumente, die sie in den letzten drei Tagen zusammengetragen hatte. Jede Menge handschriftliche Notizen hatte sie sich dazu gemacht. Außerdem hatte sie sich damit beschäftigt, was genau dieses _Objekt _sein konnte. Es gab eigentlich nur drei Möglichkeiten und sie alle waren harmlos, nichts was sie den Anwälte nicht überlassen konnte.

Sie glich ein letztes Mal die Position ihrer Yacht mit der Position der Wracks ab. Sie würde etwas in Richtung Süden tauchen müssen, aber damit hatte sie gerechnet. Schließlich schloss sie och vorsichtshalber die Kabine ab, bevor sie sich wieder an Deck begab, um von dort aus ohne Umwege ins Wasser zu springen. Die Leiter, um wieder an Board kommen zu können, hatte sie vorhin schon ausgefahren, aus Angst sie vielleicht zu vergessen.

Als das kühle Nass ihren Körper umschloss, griff Laras Hand automatisch nach dem Shark Pod an ihrem Gürtel und schaltete ihn ein. Für einen Moment spürte sie das Gefühl eines entstehenden elektrischen Feldes, aber dann hatte sich ihr Körper daran gewöhnt und sie spürte nichts mehr davon. Das war einer der Vorteile, wenn man ein Mensch war. Die Sinne waren so eingestellt, dass ein andauerndes Gefühl, oder ähnliches, vom Körper irgendwann ausgeblendet wurde. Das war einer der Gründe, warum man von den inneren Organen eigentlich nichts mitbekam, es sei denn da war etwas nicht ganz in Ordnung.

Die Taucherbrille erlaubte ihr einen klaren Blick unter Wasser, so dass ihr nichts würde entgehen können. Den die Unterwasserwelt vor Florida war wirklich bezaubernd. Die Korallen, die vielen Fische und das Sonnenlicht, dass in gebündelten Strahlen durch die Wasseroberfläche drang, verliehen Lara das Gefühl sich in einem Traum und nicht in der Wirklichkeit zu bewegen. Offenbar hatten alle Recht, wenn sie davon sprachen, dass man beim Tauchen die Welt und alle Sorgen um sich herum vergass.

Immer wieder war Lara erstaunt, was die Natur doch für Schönheiten unter der Wasseroberfläche geschaffen hatte. Lara vermutete die Wracks irgendwo in den so genannten Middle oder Lower Keys, allerdings konnte sie sich nicht wirklich sicher sein, weil die Flotte immerhin mehr al ein Dutzend Schiffe umfasst hatte.

Also begann sie bereits am Ende der Upper Keys, dem obersten Teil der Florida Keys, in der Nähe der so genannten _Christ oft the Deep _State, einer großen Bronzestatue von Jesus Christus. Sie war, anders als viele Skulpturen oder Denkmäler, nicht durch ein Erdbeben oder Überschwemmungen unter Wasser gelandet, sondern war dort bewusst platziert worden.

Zu gerne hätte Lara Croft einige Aufnahmen gemacht, aber dafür war weder Zeit, noch hatte sie die richtigen Mittel im Augenblick parat.

Verschiedene Fische bewohnten die Gewässer um die Keys. Neben den Haien, gegen die sie sich bereits gewappnet hatte, gab es hier auch noch Schwertfische, den sogenannten Blue Marlin, Tarpons, Schildkröten und mehr. In der Küstenregion lebte außerdem noch die Meeräsche, ein Knochenfisch, der vor allem bei Anglern beliebt war.

Das waren Momente, in denen Lara wirklich froh war diesen Job zu haben. Es gab so vieles zu sehen, so viele Momente die sie in ihrer Zeit als Archäologin und Schatzjägerin erlebt hatte, die sie niemals würde eintauschen wollen. Aber dann gab es da wieder Augenblicke, in denen sie sich ein normales Leben wünschte.

Mit kräftigen Armbewegungen trieb Lara sich weiter voran, während sie mit den Füßen nur leichte Bewegungen zu machen brauchte. Immer wieder suchte sie den Meeresboden ab. Die Keys hatten einen Vorteil. Das Wasser hier war nicht sehr tief und so brauchte sie keine Taschenlampe, um alles erkennen zu können. Es reichte die Sonne, deren Strahlen auch noch den Grund beleuchteten, wenn auch bei weitem nicht so stark, wie in den oberen Bereichen.

Lara aber hatte schon schlimmere Tauchgänge hinter sich gebracht und deshalb empfand sie diese Tour fast als Spaziergang. Es war beinah wie Urlaub, wenn sie es sich genau überlegte und das machte sie irgendwie heiter. Die Welt mochte ja nicht mehr dieselbe sein und Lara hatte einiges erlebt, was auch ihr Innerstes verändert hatte, aber hier unten war das alles egal.

Während sie in Gedanken durch die Gegend schwamm und mehr oder minder aufmerksam den Grund absuchte, näherte sich von der Seite ein kleinerer Hai, Lara sah ihn nur aus dem Augenwinkel und konnte somit nicht genau erkennen welche Art es war, aber sie erkannte etwas anderes: Ihr Shark Pod tat gute Arbeit, denn der Hai drehte nach wenigen Sekunden ab und schien dabei schon beinah den Kopf zu schütteln, fast so, als wäre er irritiert.

Das Magnetfeld hatte also nicht versagt. Sie wusste nicht, welchen Effekt dieses Feld auf ein größeres Tier haben würde, aber eins war sicher: In der Natur war die Größe selten entscheidend für das Gefahrenpotential, dass von Tieren ausging. Je größer ein Tier war, umso unwahrscheinlicher war die Tatsache, dass es zur Gefahr werden konnte. Große Tiere hatten selten natürliche Feinde und deshalb neigten sie auch seltener dazu sich sofort verteidigen zu wollen.

_Einer der Gründe, warum ich Hollywood nicht besonders gut leiden kann, _sinnierte Lara. Dort wurden in Horrorfilmen Tiere, die zwar potentiell gefährlich waren, aber an sich den Menschen nicht als ihre reguläre Beute ansahen, immer gigantisch dargestellt, um noch bedrohlicher zu wirken. Lara musste zugeben, dass sie selbst auch vor dem Weißen Hai etwas wie _Ehrfurcht_ empfand, aber weniger, weil sie wirklich glaubte von ihm gefressen werden zu können, als viel mehr, weil er einfach eine gruselige Aura hatte.

(Anmerkung des Autors: Bei meinen Recherchen stieß ich auf Bilder vom Weißen Hai, mich schaudert es jetzt noch, wenn ich nur daran denke. Aber dennoch find ich diese Tiere wirklich faszinierend, weshalb der englische Name _White Death _ihnen eigentlich nicht gerecht wird.)

Mit den Augen folgte Lara einem Fischschwarm, der blitzschnell an ihr vorbei schwamm und dann nach rechts zwischen zwei Felsformationen verschwand. Was das genau für Fische waren, erkannte sie nicht, aber das war auch nicht so wichtig. Immerhin war Lara keine Biologin, sondern Archäologin.

Während sie weiterhin den Punkt anblickte, den die Fische eben passiert hatten, fiel ihr etwas merkwürdiges auf.

_Ist das vielleicht Holz?_

Es wirkte tatsächlich wie der Teil eines Rumpfes, war aber als Holz kaum noch zu erkennen. Dennoch entschied Lara der Spur zu Folgen, es war besser als hier weiterhin ziellos hin und her zu schwimmen. Als die Archäologin näher kam, bemerkte sie das sie Recht behalten hatte.

Dem Teil des Rumpfes folgte, je näher sie kam, langsam der Rest des Schiffes und obwohl es mittlerweile stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden war, bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass sie die versunkene Flotte gefunden hatte.

Kurz verglich sie die Koordinaten mit ihrem (wasserfesten -Anmerkung: Hoffen wir einfach das es so was gibt-) PDA und musste feststellen, dass sie nicht mit den eingegebenen Koordinaten übereinstimmten, aber das musste noch lange nichts bedeuten.

Immerhin bestand die Flotte aus über einem Dutzend Schiffen und da war die Wahrscheinlichkeit groß, dass sie sich über ein größeres Areal verteilten. Um sich selbst abzusichern, schwamm sie einige Meter hinauf, um die Ebene besser überblicken zu können. Es war tatsächlich die gesuchte Flotte.

Der Anblick erinnerte Lara an einen riesigen Schiffsfriedhof und ein kalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, als sie sah, wie die halb verrotteten Schiffsskelette sich aneinander reihten. Für einen Moment wusste Lara ihre Gefühle nicht recht zu sortieren. Auf der einen Seite schien es sie fast zu gruseln, aber dann war sie durchströmt von einer merkwürdigen Wärme, die sie nicht wirklich erklären konnte.

Vermutlich war das die Vorfreude, dass es bald vorbei war. Sie musste nur noch dieses merkwürdige _Objekt _finden, dann war sie die Sorgen und Ängste für immer los. Quill würde ihr nie wieder zur Bedrohung werden können. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Sauerstoffanzeige ihrer Taucherflasche zeigte ihr, dass sie noch für gut eine Stunde Luft hatte, ehe sie würde auftauchen müssen. Mehr als genug Zeit, wenn sie sich die Schiffsüberreste so ansah. Viel gab es nicht mehr zu durchsuchen.

Salzwasser, Muscheln, Fische und ähnliche Umwelteinflüsse hatten ihren Tribut gefordert und nur noch letzte Reste von den Schiffen übrig gelassen.

Teilweise waren Bug und Rumpf mehrerer Schiffe mit Korallen verwachsen und überall in den Ritzen und Kerben hatte sich Leben eingenistet. Im Augenblick musste Lara irgendwie an eine Art von Mehrfamilienhaus denken, wenn sie die Schiffe so betrachtete.

Um nicht noch mehr Zeit zu verlieren, tauchte sie wieder hinab und griff sich die Taschenlampe, die mit einem Riemen an ihrem Oberschenkel befestigt war, um im Inneren der Schiffe besser sehen zu können. Als sie sich dem Rumpf des ersten Schiffes näherte, bemerkte sie einen silbrigglänzenden Fisch, der in dem Moment, als ihn Laras Lichtkegel traf, blitzschnell ins Innere des Schiffes verzog.

_Keine Angst,_ dachte sich Lara,_ ich will dir doch nichts böses tun._

Aber sie wusste selbst, dass es auf den Fisch keinerlei Effekt hatte, vor allem deshalb, weil er schon längst über alle Berge war. Vorsichtig näherte sie sich der Öffnung in der Außenseite des Schiffes, immer mit dem Gedanken spielend, irgendwas könnte ihr entgegen kommen. So geschah es auch. Das elektrische Feld ihres Shark Pod hatte scheinbar eine größere Reichweite, als sie selbst vermutet hatte, denn in dem Moment, als sie hineinsehen wollte, jagte wie aus dem Nichts plötzlich ein kleinerer Hai herbei und verschwand -fast schon panisch- irgendwo in den weiten des Atlantischen Ozeans.

_Das war knapp, _ging es Lara durch den Kopf, _wenn ich nur wenige Meter weiter rechts gewesen wäre, hätte er mir den Kopf abbeißen können._

Als sich ihr Herzschlag beruhigt hatte, überwand sie sich schließlich ins Innere des Schiffes und begann mit ihrer Suche. Sie hatte einiges vor sich und durfte keine Zeit verlieren. Alles, was sie hoffte war, dass keine weiteren, bösen Überraschungen auf sie warten würden. Dabei wusste sie nicht, dass in etwas mehr als einer Stunde ihr Leben wirklich in Gefahr sein würde.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_So viel zu meinem neusten Kapitel. Bald wird es wieder spannender versprochen, weil die letzten beiden Kapitel ja mehr mit Gedanken und Gesprächen zu tun hatte. Aber unter der Wasseroberfläche gibt es leider nicht so viel zu bereden. ^^ Hoffe es war trotzdem auch nur annähernd interessant und wir lesen uns schon bald wieder._


	6. Unbekanntes Fund Objekt

_Hier kommt sie: Die versprochene Spannung und das ganz gewiss nicht zu knapp. Lara hat ihre Suche begonnen und finden schnell auch eine heiße Spur, aber was für ein Geheimnis verbirgt sich hinter all dem und vor allem: Was wird Lara noch erwarten?_

_Ich mag den Titel des Kapitels. Es sollte ursprünglich "Kollision" heißen, allerdings kam es noch zu keiner Kollision am Ende des Kapitels, weshalb ich es spontan umbenannt habe. Hoffentlich ist die Anspielung auf UFO nicht entgangen. _

_Falls irgendwo mal Buchstaben verdreht sein sollten, oder eventuell fehlen, dann sei euch versichert das es in der Regel ein Versehen ist, da ich keinen Beta-Leser beschäftige. ^^_

-Kapitel 6-

-

_Atlantischer Ozean, Florida Keys, Florida_

_30 Minuten bis zur Explosion..._

Lara fand das benötigte Schiff schneller als erwartet. Die ersten beiden Wracks hatten sich als Fehlanzeigen entpuppt und nun war sie in dem dritten Wrack auf etwas eigenartiges gestoßen. Von den Schiffen, die sie bisher durchsucht hatte, war dieses am besten erhalten geblieben und war vermutlich auch das größte. In einer der Kabinen, von denen sie ausging, dass sie dem Käpt'n gehörte, fand sie eine Art geschwungenes X aus Kupfer an der Wand, es war beinah so, als würde es irgendwas markieren.

_Endlich geht es voran, _dachte sie, als sie an ihrem anderen Oberschenkel griff und ein Messer hervorzog, dass durch die breite Klinge auch als Brecheisen wunderbar anwendbar war. Die Taschenlampe ließ sich an einer Vorrichtung an der Taucherbrille befestigen, so dass sie diese nicht die ganze Zeit halten musste.

_Vielleicht ist das nur ein Täuschungsmanöver, _folgte sie ihrem Gedankengang weiter. Das war möglich, allerdings war das aktuell auch die beste Spur, die sie hatte. Mit der freien Hand versuchte sie die sowieso schon porösen Bretter abzuklopfen, weil sie hoffte vielleicht eine geheime Kammer oder ähnliches zu finden. Als das Geräusch, dass durch das Wasser sowieso schon sehr dumpf klang, noch eine Nuance tiefer klang, wusste Lara, dass sie die nötige Stelle gefunden hatte.

_Bald ist es vorbei, _mit dem Messer schlug sie mit so viel Kraft, wie sie aufbringen konnte, zu. Quill würde nie wieder eine Gefahr für sie werden. Weder für sie, noch für ihre Freunde. Die vermutete Stelle befand sich relativ nah im Bodenbereich und als die Klinge das Holz durchdrang und sie mit kräftigen, ruckartigen Bewegungen zur Seite, große Teile herausbrach, stellte sich schnell Ernüchterung ein. Sie fand eine Art kleine Kammer, aber sie war _leer_.

_Das kann nicht sein, _sie versuchte mit der Taschenlampe jeden Winkel auszuleuchten. Aber dort gab es nichts zu sehen, außer...

...Lara wurde stutzig, als sie bemerkte das an einem Punkt der kleinen Kammer das Licht plötzlich _verschwand. _Bei genauem Hinsehen erkannte sie, dass das Licht, nicht verschwand, sondern durch ein Loch in der Außenwand des Schiffes nach draußen drang.

_Das kann doch nicht wahr sein, _Lara spürte Enttäuschung aufkeimen und war kurz davor, wieder das Wrack zu verlassen, doch sie wäre nicht Lara Croft, wenn sie nicht auch neugierig wäre. Deshalb zwängte sie sich in die Kammer hinein und erkannte dann, dass das Loch in der Wand nicht -wie vermutet- wieder nach draußen führte ins große, offene Meer, sondern in eine Art Höhle.

Lara schöpfte neue Hoffnung, wobei ihr auch gleichzeitig der Gedanke durch den Kopf ging, wohin diese Höhle wohl führen würde und wohin das _Objekt _verschwunden war. Oder wer oder was sich das Ding geholt haben mochte.

_Ich werde es nie erfahren, wenn ich es nicht riskiere, _dachte sie sich überflüssigerweise, denn entschlossen hatte sie sich schon lange. Mit einem Ruck zwängte sie sich durch die Öffnung und fand sich in einer steil nach unten führenden Höhlenformation wieder. Eine Art Tunnel erstreckte sich in die Tiefe und Lara blieb nichts anderes übrig, als hinab zu tauchen und zu hoffen, dass keine bösen Überraschungen auf sie warten würden. Das Licht ihrer Taschenlampe spendete ihr genügend Licht, so dass sie schon aus der Ferne erkennen konnte, dass der Tunnel nach wenigen Metern eine Biegung vollführte.

Von der Form des Tunnels und seines Verlaufes her wurde Lara spontan an diese WC-Reiniger-Werbungen erinnert, wo man die Toilette immer im Schnitt sah und das Produkt sich dank ihrer sonderbaren Halsformation wunderbar in jeden Winkel schieben ließ.

Genau wie bei den Abflüssen, verlief auch der Tunnel nach wenigen Metern wieder steil hinauf und dann passierte etwas, mit dem Lara nicht gerechnet hatte. Plötzlich durchstieß ihr Kopf die Wasseroberfläche und sie blickte, in einem Wasserloch mit den Armen rudernd, in einen –nicht mehr ganz so steil- hinauflaufenden Tunnel.

Anscheinend wurde hier irgendwann vor vielen, vielen Jahren Luft eingeschlossen, was jetzt dazu führte, dass Lara ihre Atemmaske abnehmen konnte.

„Puuh!", entfuhr es ihr, als sie die modrige Luft einatmete. Sie war dünn, aber Lara war an die verschiedensten Zustände gewöhnt, ihrem Körper machten sie nichts mehr aus. Mit einem kräftige Ruck zog sie sich aus dem Wasser und blieb erst Mal am Rand sitzen, atmete ein und aus.

Dann schaltete sie den Shark Pod aus und blickte in den vor ihr liegenden Gang. Er war schmucklos und schien auf natürlichem Wege entstanden zu sein. Was auch immer sich das _Objekt _geschnappt hatte, es hatte sicher diesen Weg genommen.

„Wird wohl kein Goldfisch gewesen sein.", murmelte sie zu sich selbst. Ein wenig fehlte es ihr schon, dass sie nicht mehr Zip und Alister zum Reden hatte. Es hatte schon seine Vorteile nicht mit sich selbst reden zu müssen. Ein wenig quälte Lara die Sorge, dass sie irgendwann Monologe führen würde, nur um jemanden hören zu können.

Sie sah sich schon deutlich vor sich, wie sie sich selbst laut irgendwelche Inschriften vorlas, oder in ein Diktiergerät sprach. Noch ein Grund, weshalb sie ihre Freunde vermisste. Sie musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass ihre Gedanken aktuell sehr viel um ihre Freunde kreisten. Das war nicht besonders förderlich für ihre Konzentration.

„Dann doch lieber die Selbstgespräche.", sagte sie zu sich selbst und erhob sich schließlich, um dem Tunnel zu folgen. Während sie geschwommen war, war ihr gar nicht aufgefallen, wie niedrig der Tunnel doch war, jetzt aber –wo sie gehen musste- ging sie sehr gebeugt. Auf die Dauer würde sie das im Rücken spüren, aber im Moment störte sie es nicht weiter.

Der Tunnel war lang und ereignislos. Da er auf natürlichem Wege entstanden war, fürchtete Lara keine Fallen. Ihre größte Sorge galt der Tatsache, dass sie irgendwann plötzlich vor einem übermächtigen Wesen oder ähnlichem stehen könnte, was versuchte ihr den Weg zu dem _Ding _abzuschneiden.

„Heute bin ich mal wieder furchtbar optimistisch.", kommentierte sie leicht amüsiert ihre Gedanken. Ein Diktiergerät wäre jetzt wirklich praktisch, dann könnte sie es später am Computer zusammenschneiden und ein _Best of_ _Blöde Sprüche _rausbringen. Die Menschen liebten solchen Unsinn.

Schließlich endete der Tunnel fast so abrupt, wie er begonnen hatte und Lara fand sich in einem größeren Raum wieder. Er war viel zu symmetrisch –rechteckig- um von den Gezeiten geschaffen zu werden. Hier ging etwas wirklich Merkwürdiges vor sich und langsam begann sie sich zu fragen, ob Thornton nicht vielleicht sogar wusste, was genau hier los war. Immerhin war er es gewesen, der sie auf diese Reise geschickt hatte.

So gut sie konnte, begann Lara den Raum möglichst schnell auszuleuchten, um jede Art von böser Überraschung schnell aufdecken zu können. Aber es gab keine. Das Einzige, was sie etwas stutzig machte, war der leblose, ausgetrocknete Körper eines Tintenfisches, der aber nicht wirklich größer war, als seine Artgenossen.

„Der Arme.", murmelte sie. _Er hat es wahrscheinlich nicht schnell genug ins Wasser geschafft. _Ob der Tintenfisch das _Objekt _von seinem angestammten Platz entwendet hatte? Wieso sollte ein Oktopus so etwas tun?

Der nächste Moment, in dem Lara überrascht keuchte war, als sie das Becken im Boden sah. Es war bis oben hin mit Wasser gefüllt und hatte einen Durchmesser von etwa sechs oder sieben Metern, was auf einen Kreis aufgeteilt, eine beachtliche Größe war.

Vorsichtig näherte sie sich dem Rand des Beckens.

Sie wollte nicht plötzlich von dem großen Bruder des Oktopus gepackt werden. Nichts dergleichen geschah, aber Lara fand endlich das gesuchte Objekt. Leider gab es da noch ein weiteres, großes Hindernis.

Das Becken war gewissen an die zwanzig Meter tief und auf der Fläche verteilt, schwammen vier Tigerhaie ihre Bahnen, fast so als würden sie das leicht glänzende Objekt am Grund des Beckens bewachen.

_Wie sind die Haie da hineingekommen, _sinnierte Lara. Also musste es zu diesem Becken noch einen zweiten Zugang geben, den sie mit bloßem Auge und auf Grund der Verzerrungen, die durch das Wasser entstanden, nicht erkennen konnte.

Anders als oft behauptet, besitzen nur die Jungtiere diese auffällige, getigerte Form, während ausgewachsene Tigerhaie sich hauptsächlich durch ihr flaches Gesicht von ihren Artgenossen unterschieden. Wie Lara dank ihrer Recherchen wusste, fraßen Hammerhaie so ziemlich alles und wenn auch immer behauptet wurde, dass Hammerhaie im Menschen offiziell keine Beute sahen, so ging Lara doch davon aus, dass die Haie ihr gefährlich werden konnten, da sie offenbar ihre Aufgabe darin sahen, das glänzende Objekt zu bewachen. Lara war wirklich interessiert daran, wie groß es wohl war, wenn sie es in den Händen hielt.

Ein letztes Mal schluckte Lara einen großen Kloß hinab, knipste den Shark Pod wieder an und zog ihre Waffen.

„Das wird jetzt ganz und gar nicht schön.", ohne die Sauerstoffmaske wieder abzusetzen, sprang Lara hinab und begann sofort mit den Beinen zu strampeln, um sich tiefer ins Wasser zu bringen. Wie sie erwartet hatte, freuten sich die Haie nicht besonders über das elektrische Feld des Shark Pod.

Da auch die Haie mittlerweile vergessen haben mussten, wo der Fluchtweg war, begannen sie unruhig hin und her zu schwimmen, tauchten tiefer hinab und –Lara konnte es regelrecht spüren- wurden richtig aggressiv durch ihre ausweglose Situation.

_Jetzt oder nie, _mit den Unterwasserpistolen zielte Lara auf die obersten beiden Haie, die in dem Moment zu begreifen schienen, von wem dieses merkwürdige Gefühl ausging, das ihre Sinne komplett durcheinander brachte, denn sie machten sich auf blitzschnell die Distanz zwischen sich und Lara zu verringern.

Die Archäologin zielte und drückte ab. Jede der Waffen feuerte fünf Bolzen ab, die sich in Nase, Rachen und Mund der Fische bohrten, ehe sie komisch zuckten und nur wenige Meter vor Lara, ihr Leben aushauchten.

_Ich darf keine Zeit verlieren, _dachte sie, denn langsam wurde die Luft in ihren Lungen knapp. Also tauchte sie tiefer hinab. Der dritte Hai versuchte einen Angriff von der Seite. Mit einem schnellen Ruck wich Lara der Attacke aus und schoss auf das Wesen, bis es sich ebenfalls nicht mehr rührte.

Das ausströmende Blut aus den Wunden seiner Artgenossen lenkte den vierten Hai für einen Moment ab, weshalb es Lara gelang den Grund des Beckens zu erreichen und mit einer Hand nach dem goldenen Objekt zu greifen. Als ihre Finger den Stein –anders konnte Lara es im Moment nicht beschreiben- berührten, schien etwas in ihre Hand zu stechen.

Vor Schreck verschluckte sie sich beinah und dann geschah etwas wirklich Seltsames. Bilder schossen Lara durch den Kopf, sie erkannte Gebäude, Menschen, Brunnen. Es wirkte beinah wie eine Art Fiebertraum, sie hatte das Gefühl immer für Sekundenbruchteile über einer Szene zu schweben und dann wie durch eine Art Wurmloch zur nächsten Szene gesaugt zu werden.

Als die Bilder aus ihrem Kopf wieder verschwanden, blieb als einziger Zeuge für dieses Ereignis das dumpfe Pochen in ihren Fingern. Für einen Augenblick hatte Lara wirklich Angst, sie könnte vielleicht vergiftet worden sein, aber es blieb keine Zeit sich darum zu kümmern, denn in dem Moment, wo sie hinaufblickte, sah sie den Tigerhai wie einen Pfeil durchs Wasser schnellen.

Er war nun wirklich wütend, darin bestand kein Zweifel und Lara blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihm den Rücken zuzuwenden.

Als der Hai zubiss, fühlte Lara nichts, denn er erwischte –wie sie gehofft hatte- die Sauerstoffflasche und die austretende Luft stieß dem Tier in den Rachen, woraufhin es von Lara abließ. Das war der geeignete Moment, um zu feuern. Vier kurze Schüsse erledigten auch den letzten Hai.

Schnell griffen ihre Finger nach der Atemmaske und sie holte einen letzten, tiefen Atemzug Sauerstoff in ihre Lungen, ehe sie die zerstörte Sauerstoffflasche abwarf.

_Wo ist nur dieser Ausgang, _ohne Luftvorrat musste Lara sich wirklich beeilen. Zu ihrem Glück war sie geübt in solchen Situationen einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren. Wie ein echter Profi suchte sie die Wände ab und fand den Spalt, den sie gesucht hatte. Mit kräftigen Armbewegungen brachte sie sich zur Öffnung und zwängte sich hindurch, nicht ohne vorher aber noch den goldenen Stein einzustecken. Was das für Bilder waren, würde sie noch früh genug herausfinden, eins wusste sie aber ganz genau: Thornton würde diesen Stein nicht bekommen, bevor Lara nicht wusste, was damit nicht stimmte. Zu ihrer Erleichterung stellte sie allerdings fest, dass sie keinerlei magische Regungen in sich spürte. Es war nicht so wie bei den Elementsteinen, dieser Stein verlieh ihr keine Macht und sah auch –auf den ersten Blick- aus wie ein aus dem Felsen gehauenes Stück Gold. Es war weder geschliffen, noch hatte es irgendeine spezielle Form.

Gegen die Zeit zu schwimmen war eine furchtbare Sache und Lara hatte dieses Mal wirklich Angst, sie könnte es nicht schaffen.

Sie konnte sich ein erfreutes Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als sie das Ende des neuen Tunnels erblickte. Mit einem letzten Ruck trieb sie ihren Körper ins offene Meer hinaus und begann dann aufzutauchen, während ihre Lungen langsam brannten. Mit einer Ladung frischen, reinen Sauerstoffs in ihren Lungen würde sie bis zu neun Minuten den Kopf unter Wasser halten können. Durch Bewegungen wurde der Sauerstoff allerdings schneller verbraucht, weshalb ihr vielleicht noch eine Minute blieb.

Alles was Lara unterdrücken musste, war dieses brennen in der Lunge, dieser Reflex nach Luft zu schnappen, der so viele Taucher und Nichtschwimmer schon frühzeitig das Leben gekostet hatte, denn war das Wasser erst Mal in die Lungen geraten, starb man einen qualvollen Tod.

(Anmerkung: Man kann tatsächlich auch als Mensch so lange die Luft anhalten, wenn man vorher reinen Sauerstoff in großen Zügen einatmet. Hab ich mal in einer Sendung gesehen.)

Da das Wasser in den Florida Keys nicht besonders tief war, würde ihr nicht ein ähnliches Schicksal zustehen, aber als ihr Kopf die Wasseroberfläche durchstieß, schnappte sie doch gierig nach Luft.

Erschöpft lehnte sie sich zurück und ließ sich einige wenige Minuten einfach von den Wellen treiben. Wenn sie Glück hatte –und das hatte sie- dann war ihre Yacht nicht sehr weit von ihrer aktuellen Position entfernt. Ein kurzer Blick auf ihr PDA bestätigte ihren Verdacht und deshalb gönnte sie sich noch einen weiteren Moment der Ruhe.

Mit der linken Hand, derjenigen die vorhin nicht gestochen wurde, griff sie nach dem Stein und hielt ihn ins Sonnenlicht. Jetzt, wo sie ihn genauer betrachten konnte, erkannte sie doch eine gewisse Form. Er war leicht rechteckig, allerdings mit sehr primitivem Werkzeug bearbeitet und auf dem Stein selbst zeichneten sich Punkte ab.

Irgendwie wurde Lara dabei an Blindenschrift erinnert, denn sie spürte jede Erhebung die durch die Punkte entstand, als sie mit dem Daumen drüber strich. Als sie ihre rechte Hand nun ebenfalls hob und ansah, erkannte sie ein gutes Dutzend kleiner Löcher in ihrer Handfläche, fast so, wie wenn man sich an einer Nadel stach.

„Was geht hier vor?", wunderte sie sich, wusste aber, dass sie hier keine Antwort finden würde, weshalb sie mit kräftigen Armzügen in Richtung Boot schwamm und sich dabei so ihre Gedanken über ihr gerade zurückgelegtes Abenteuer machte. Warum wollte Thornton diesen Stein? Was hatte sie gestochen? Und die wahrscheinlich wichtigste Frage von allen war wohl: Was hatten die Bilder zu bedeuten, die sie gesehen hatte? An Bord ihres Schiffes würde sie vielleicht eine Blutprobe von sich nehmen, um herausfinden zu können, was es mit diesem _Gift _–aus Mangel an einer besseren Bezeichnung beließ es Lara erst Mal dabei- auf sich hatte und ob es für sie vielleicht noch weitere Folgen haben würde, denn ihre rechte Hand war immer noch taub, als hätte sie die ganze Nacht darauf geschlafen.

Schließlich erreichte sie die Yacht und zog sich an Deck und begab sich kurz unter Deck, um den Stein in ihrem Rucksack zu verstauen, weshalb ihr entging, dass wenige Meter von ihr entfernt ein weiteres, etwas heruntergekommenes Boot, hielt.

Lara blieben noch genau drei Minuten, bevor um sie herum alles in die Luft gehen würde und Laras Leben erneut in Gefahr sein würde.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Was ist das für ein weiteres Boot? Wer steckt dahinter und was genau wird nun geschehen, dass Laras Yacht so zerfetzt werden würde? Und was vielleicht für einige von uns am wichtigsten ist: Wo zur Hölle ist Nate? Warum kam er die letzten beiden Kapitel nicht vor? Hat man ihm den Vertrag gekündigt? Wir werden es bald erfahren…also lehnt euch zurück und wartet auf das nächste Kapitel, was hoffentlich schneller kommen wird, als die letzten beiden!!!_


	7. Explosive Begegnung

_Es folgt: Die vorläufige Erklärung für den explosiven Einstieg in diese Geschichte..._

-Kapitel 7-

-Explosive Begegnung-

_Atlantischer Ozean, Florida Keys, Florida_

_3 Minuten bis zur Explosion…_

Als das ältere Fischerboot näher kam, hörte auch Lara schließlich den Motorenlärm. Gerade hatte sie begonnen sich zu entkleiden, um wieder vernünftig auszusehen, als sie skeptisch wurde. Warum um alles in der Welt würde ein Fischerboot in ihrer Nähe halten?

Das roch nach Ärger, nach Ärger, den sie nicht eingeplant hatte.

Lara, die gerade dabei war das Bikinioberteil auszuziehen, zog es kurzer Hand wieder an und wechselte die Unterwasserpistolen gegen ihre üblichen Modelle. Dann schulterte sie noch den Rucksack, in dem sie den mysteriösen Stein aufbewahrte und ging in Richtung Deck. Vorsichtig sah sie um die Ecke. Das Boot war tatsächlich nur wenige Meter entfernt zum stehen gekommen, aber sie konnte keine Personen an Deck erkennen.

„Komisch.", vorsichtig wagte sie es noch einige Meter weiter zu gehen, immer geduckt, auch wenn sie wusste, dass es kaum was bringen würde. Wer auch immer das Boot steuerte, der würde sie sicher bemerken. Noch immer rührte sich nichts auf dem Nachbarboot, was Laras Skepsis nur noch steigerte. Sie hatte es schon öfter mit Geisterschiffen zu tun gehabt, aber bisher mit keinem das so ranzig aussah.

Erstaunlich, dass dieses Boot überhaupt noch Wassertauglich war. Als sie den nächsten Schritt tat, zischte eine Kugel nur wenige Meter von ihrem Bein an ihr vorbei und verschwand irgendwo durch das Fenster im Inneren des Bootes.

Blitzschnell ging Lara in Deckung hinter der Kiste, die das Sauerstoffgerät beinhaltet hatte, und zog zur Vorsicht ihre Waffen. Wenn die Personen –vermutlich Piraten oder ähnliches Pack- an Deck gehen würden, würden sie eine böse Überraschung erleben.

Leider kam es für Lara etwas anders, denn sie würde diejenige sein, die eine wirklich böse Überraschung erleben würde. Es wurde wieder ruhig und Lara wollte gerade nach dem Rechten sehen, als sie eine Stimme hörte, die ihr merkwürdig bekannt vor kam.

„Lara Croft, wieso überrascht mich das nicht dich hier zu treffen?", sagte die Stimme. Eine männliche Stimme, die sie in ihrem Leben schon ein Mal gehört hatte, an einem Ort…

_Woher kennst du nur diese Stimme?_

Dann fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen: „Nathan Drake!", sie seufzte und erhob sich, weil sie wusste das von ihm keine Gefahr ausgehen würde. Dafür war Nate nicht der Typ, aber es blieb trotzdem die Frage: Was tat er hier?

Als Lara einen Schritt nach vorne tat, hob Nate plötzlich die Hände, als er die Pistolen sah: „Vorsicht, meine Liebe.", er deutete auf einen Kistenstapel, zwischen dem etwas hervor lugte: „Mein Kumpel Sully hier hat eindeutig die größeren Argumente!"

Das hatte er in der Tat, denn das Ding, was Lara zwischen den Kisten erblickte, entpuppte sich als Raketenwerfer.

„Ich nehme mal an, du hast gefunden was du gesucht hast.", sprach Nate.

Lara nickte. Sie wusste das Nate nur bluffte. Er würde es nicht wagen mit einem Raketenwerfer auf eine ehemalige Freundin zu schießen. Sie und Nate hatten sowieso eine interessante, gemeinsame Vergangenheit.

„Und was machst du hier?", wollte Lara wissen: „Bist du seit neustem Sporttaucher?"

„So was in der Art.", gestand Nate: „Ich habe hier etwas zu erledigen. Muss jemanden besänftigen, weil ich mir ein paar Patzer erlaubt habe."

Lara brauchte nicht lange, um zu kombinieren. Das Objekt was Thornton von ihr wollte, hatte ihr eine Art Vision verpasst und Thornton musste gewusst haben, dass so etwas passieren konnte und das Lara sicher das Ding nicht herausgeben würde, bevor sie nicht wusste, wozu es gut war. Also musste Thornton sich abgesichert haben.

_Aber wieso ausgerechnet Nate?_

Lara war es mehr als unangenehm, dass ausgerechnet _er _jetzt hier war. Jeder ihrer früheren Bekannten wäre Lara jetzt lieber, außer vielleicht Samuel Quill, aber mit ihm hatte sie nicht dieselbe Geschichte erlebt, wie mit Nathan Drake, Schatzsucher und Taugenichts.

„Es tut mir Leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du deine Patzer wieder gut machen wirst.", Lara zuckte mit den Schultern. Ihre Waffen hatte sie mittlerweile weggesteckt und konnte mit den Händen wieder gestikulieren.

Nate grinste amüsiert: „Hab ich mir schon gedacht, dass wir hier dasselbe suchen." Lara wusste nicht genau, wie er das erfahren hatte, aber ihr war schon früh aufgefallen das Schatzsucher eine Art sechsten Sinn dafür hatten, wenn es um Schätze ging. Ohne es bewusst zu wollen, blickte sie ihre Handfläche erneut an, die wie von tausend Nadeln durchstochen war. Es tat nicht mehr weh und die Taubheit hatte auch nachgelassen, was Lara hoffen ließ, dass es sich nicht um etwas Toxisches gehandelt haben musste.

Allerdings schien Nate bisher nicht die Verbindung zwischen Thornton, Lara und sich realisiert zu haben. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Es gab einfach viel zu viele Fragen, die ihr auf der Zunge brannten und die sie gern aus Thornton auf die eine oder andere Weise entlockt hätte.

„Wenn du mir wirklich einen Gefallen tun willst, dann nimm deinen zwielichtigen Kumpel und lass mich in Ruhe meinen Auftrag ausführen.", das „Hey", von Sully, als sie ihn als zwielichtig bezeichnete, überhörte sie.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass du in der Position bist zu verhandeln, Liebes!", Nate deutete erneut auf den Raketenwerfer.

„Ach bitte.", Lara lachte auf: „Du warst schon immer jemand, der große Töne spuckt, wo aber am Ende nichts als Enttäuschung herauskommt."

„Wie bitte?", sie schien bei Nate einen Nerv getroffen zu haben: „Kein Grund gleich unfair zu werden. Soll ich dir demonstrieren, dass ich es wirklich ernst meine?"

„Genau das meine ich.", ließ Lara nicht locker: „Markierst hier den großen Kerl und bist dann doch zu feige es durchzuziehen. Das war damals schon genauso.", Lara wusste nicht genau, wieso sie ausgerechnet auf Nate so wütend war. Er war nicht der erste Mann gewesen, der es nicht hatte durchziehen wollen. Er war noch nicht mal der erste Mann, der sie sitzen gelassen hatte und doch…irgendwie wurden in dem Moment alte Wunden aufgerissen.

„Das ist fünf Jahre her, Lara.", Nate räusperte sich und kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf, als er Sullys verwirrten Blick in seinem Rücken spürte: „Seitdem hat sich einiges getan."

„Was denn?", Lara merkte selbst, dass es über die üblichen Neckereien, die sie mit ihren Kontrahenten teilte, hinausging und das war höchst unprofessionell. Aber sie konnte sich dennoch nicht dagegen wehren. Nate und sie hatten eine Geschichte, die sie –ohne es zu wissen- scheinbar noch nicht ganz aufgearbeitet hatte.

„Ich hab El Dorado gefunden.", wehrte sich Nate: „Jetzt lass den Scheiß einfach und gib uns das _Ding_, ich hab wirklich keine Lust mit leeren Händen nach Hause zu kommen."

„Ich doch auch nicht.", Lara lehnte sich provokativ an die Wand ihrer geliehenen Yacht und funkelte Nate herausfordernd an.

„Lara!", Nates Stimme nahm einen drohenden Unterton an: „Ich zähle bis drei. Eins, zwei…", noch bevor er den Mund öffnen konnte, um drei zu sagen, fiel Lara ihm ins Wort: „Du hast doch nicht den Mumm dazu.", im Nachhinein betrachtet, hätte Lara sich den letzten Kommentar wirklich sparen können.

„So das reicht jetzt. Ich hab genug. Du wolltest es nicht…", erneut wurde Nate unterbrochen, dieses Mal aber von dem Zischen der Rakete, die sich in diesem Moment aus dem Raketenwerfer löste und die Distanz bis zu Laras Yacht in wenigen Sekunden überbrückte. Der Archäologin blieb gerade noch genug Zeit für einen unterdrückten Fluch und den –vielleicht- rettenden Sprung ins kalte Wasser, ehe über ihr in einem großen Feuerball die Yacht in den Flammen versank.

„Lara!", rief Nate noch und rannte zur Reling, suchte das Wasser nach ihr ab, sah aber auf Grund des Rauchs nichts.

_Verdammt, verdammt, was war das?_

_Royal Albert Hall, Kensington, London_

„Wie geht es ihr?",

Samantha betrat den dunklen Raum. Hinter ihr schloss sich das Aquarium und sperrte das helle Licht aus.

Thornton stand am einen Ende des Raumes und blickte, an die Wand gelehnt, zu seiner Herrin hinüber: „Sie weint. _Schon wieder._"

Samantha reichte Thornton die Porzellantasse, die sie in der Hand hielt und der Anwalt musterte den Inhalt argwöhnisch. Am Geruch erkannte er schließlich, dass sie ihm Kaffee gebracht hatte. Der Anwalt nahm einen großen Schluck und starrte Gedankenverloren auf die Bettkonstruktion, wo zwischen Decken und Kissen eine blonde Frau in weißen Kleidern lag. Sein Herz schmerzte, sie so zu sehen.

„Der Preis dafür, wenn man beginnt über dem Menschen zu stehen.", murmelte Samantha leise, fast so, als hätte sie Angst _sie _könnte hören, was die Anwältin sagen würde. Irgendwie fühlte sich Samantha in _ihrer _Anwesenheit unwohl.

Diese mystische Aura um _sie _war fast schon beängstigend. Samantha schauderte unbewusst. Blickte schweigend zu _ihr _hinüber und lauschte ihrem Schluchzen.

Irgendwas sagte _sie_, was aber Samantha nicht verstand und auch Thornton ging nicht auf darauf ein, sondern wand sich an seine Partnerin: „Gibt es schon etwas neues von Lara Croft?"

Die Anwältin schluckte unhörbar, seit Thornton die Beherrschung verloren hatte und sie zu Boden geschlagen hatte, war einiges anders geworden. Zum Beispiel die Tatsache, dass Samantha nicht mehr das Gefühl hatte Thornton und sie wären ein Team, gleichgestellte Partner, sondern als wäre er über ihr, auf eine fast schon übersinnliche Weise.

Sie versuchte ihre Sorge, er könne sie noch mal schlagen, wenn sie ihm die Wahrheit sagte, zu unterdrücken. Thornton war ihr gleichgestellt und sie hatte ihn in der Hand, ebenso wie er sie in der Hand hatte. Sie könnte diesen Vorfall einfach melden, bei den Senior Partnern und dann wären all ihre Sorgen vergessen.

Gewalt in der Firma wurde nur selten geduldet. Also fasste sie all ihren Mut zusammen und sagte dann: „Nein, bisher hat sie sich noch nicht gemeldet. Es ist allerdings noch etwas zu früh auf einen Anruf zu hoffen."

„Du hast vermutlich Recht.", gab Thornton etwas abwesend zurück: „Und was ist mit Doyle? Ist er bereits zurück?"

„Gerade eben angekommen, ich werde ihn gleich mal über den Verlauf seines Gespräches mit Mister Drake befragen. Soll ich dir berichten, wenn es was Neues gibt?", fragte sie.

„Nicht nötig.", erwiderte ihr Partner: „Du wirst das schon alles regeln, denke ich mal. Sollte Lara Croft anrufen, kannst du es gerne durchgeben. Ansonsten wäre ich jetzt gerne ungestört."

„Verstehe.", Samantha nickte, auch wenn sie wusste, dass Thornton sie nicht einmal anblickte und ging dann wieder zu der geheimen Tür. Sie war zwar bei weitem nicht so oft hier unten, wie Thornton, aber auch sie konnte den Weg bereits mühelos im Dunkeln finden. Ein Laserauge über der Tür registrierte die Bewegung eines menschlichen Körpers in der Nähe der Tür und startete den Öffnungsmechanismus.

Als der Spalt für Samantha breit genug war, zwängte sie sich schnell hindurch, bemerkte erst später aber, dass ihr Verhalten beinah schon an Flucht grenzte. Ein wirklich komisches Gefühl löste _sie _in der Anwältin aus. Manchmal wünschte sie sich wirklich, Thornton hätte sie nie in die Geheimnisse dieser Frau eingeweiht.

Dann hätte sie jetzt ruhiger schlafen können. Andererseits war sich Samantha sicher, dass sie das alles für eine gute Sache taten.

Das war ein gutes Gefühl, wenn man eigentlich den Ruf hatte für eine Firma zu arbeiten, die für Geld sogar sich selbst um die Ecke bringen würde, wenn man es denn so bildlich ausdrücken wollte.

In dem Büroraum, wo sie vor einiger Zeit noch Lara empfangen hatten, hielt sie inne und blickte kurz zurück. Von der Tür war nichts mehr zu sehen und nichts ließ auch nur erahnen, dass dahinter noch ein Raum verborgen war.

„Hey Sam!", die Stimme hinter ihr kam ihr bekannt vor. Sie brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen, wer dort stand. Es war Adrian Doyle, Anwalt und Auftragsmörder für die Firma. Letzteres war er eigentlich nur für Thornton und seine speziellen Klienten.

„Adrian, hallo.", erst jetzt wand sie sich an ihn: „Warst du erfolgreich in Peru?"

„Könnte man so sagen. Mister Drake habe ich ebenfalls auf den Stein angesetzt und nebenbei noch ein wenig meine Leidenschaft gefrönt.", war seine Antwort.

Samantha wusste genau, was er meinte, wenn sie daran dachte, wie sie ihn kennen gelernt hatte.

„Schön für dich.", Samantha nickte: „Aber ich hoffe doch du warst vorsichtig, hast aus den Vorfällen in New York gelernt."

„Natürlich.", Adrian nickte: „Aber hier ist es was völlig anderes. Hier gibt es niemanden, der über die Menschen wacht."

„Es geht mir ja auch nicht darum, dass man dich wieder vor Gericht stellen könnte.", Samanthas Stimme war weich, fast schon mütterlich. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich für Adrian verantwortlich und das nicht nur wegen der Dinge, die sie privat mit ihm trieb.

„Ich weiß schon, ich weiß.", er lachte: „Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Man kann nichts verlieren, was man bereits verkauft hat.", mit diesen Worten wand er sich ab und ließ Samantha allein in dem Raum.

Irgendwie neigten die Männer in ihrem Leben nur dazu sie allein zu lassen. Das war kein schönes Gefühl, aber wenigstens für diesen Job wurde Samantha Stewarts gut bezahlt.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Hui, hui, hui…Sully schießt auf Lara. Warum das? Hat er eine persönliche Aversion gegen sie? Steckt eine höhere Macht dahinter, die auch schon versucht hatte den Stein am Grund des Meeres zu halten? Was es ist, werden wir demnächst erfahren…vermutlich sogar schon in meinem nächsten Kapitel. ____ Bis dahin wünsch ich allen eine schöne Zeit!!!_


	8. Doppelt gemoppelt

_Keines der Tiere wurde während der Schreibarbeiten verletzt…_

-Kapitel 8-

-Doppelt gemoppelt-

_Atlantischer Ozean, Florida Keys, Florida_

_Wenige Sekunden _nach _der Explosion…_

_Ich werde ihn umbringen, _

das waren Laras erste Gedanken, als sie ins Wasser eintauchte. Niemals hätte sie damit gerechnet, dass Nate irgendwann mal mit einem Raketenwerfer auf sie schießen würde. Vergangenheit hin oder her.

Ihr nächster Gedanke galt ihrer eigenen Rettung. Das Feuer würde sich blitzschnell ausbreiten und sobald es die Tanks erreicht haben würde, wäre hier wortwörtlich der Teufel los.

_Ich muss schnell weg, _als einziger Ausweg fiel Lara ein, dass sie so viel Abstand brauchte wie möglich und die besten Chancen würde sie unter Wasser haben, wo die Druckwelle durch das Wasser sicher etwas geschwächt werden würde.

Mit kräftigen Arm- und Beinzügen brachte sie ihren Körper also möglichst weit entfernt, als über ihr plötzlich eine weitere, dieses Mal gedämpfte Explosion zu hören war.

_Viel zu früh, viel zu früh…_

Die Druckwelle erreichte sie, hatte zwar an Wucht verloren, aber es reichte, um sie total aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Die verbliebene Luft wurde ihr aus den Lungen gepresst und sie überschlug sich mehrere Male, ihr Kopf schlug gegen irgendwas hartes, vielleicht ein Trümmerstück, vielleicht der Körper eines Fisches, Lara hatte keine Ahnung.

Als sie wieder einigermaßen zu sich kam, merkte sie die Panik in sich aufsteigen. Doch Lara Croft wäre nicht Lara Croft, wenn sie in solchen Situationen dazu neigen würde, Hals über Kopf irgendwie in Panik auszubrechen.

Obwohl es ihr wirklich schwer fiel, fixierte sie ihre Gedanken auf die Umgebung. Da sie keine Taucherbrille trug, war ihr das Licht keine Hilfe. Mit offenen Augen im Salzwasser sah sie nur weiße Flecken, die aber nicht verrieten, aus welcher Richtung sie fielen. Den Grund, oder die Oberfläche konnte sie auch nicht wirklich ausmachen. Sie war kurz davor einfach in irgendeine Richtung zu schwimmen, in der Hoffnung sie würde Glück haben, als plötzlich etwas Großes an ihrem Auge vorbeizog. Für einen Moment war sie irritiert, aber dann erkannte sie die Schemen ihrer Yacht, die…gegen die Schwerkraft in die Höhe stieg?

Das war der rettende Hinweis, den Lara gebraucht hatte. Im Wasser vollführte sie eine Rolle und begann dann entgegen ihrer letzten Position zu schwimmen. Sie behielt Recht und nach wenigen Momenten durchstieß sie die Oberfläche.

Ihr erster Blick galt dem zweiten Boot, dem Boot, dass Nathan Drake steuerte, ehemaliger Bekannter in mehrerer Hinsicht und Konkurrent im aktuellen Auftrag.

_Dieser Dreckskerl, _ging es Lara durch den Kopf, _lässt einfach so seinen _Kumpel _auf mich mit einem Raketenwerfer schießen._ Lara war wirklich wütend, hätte am liebsten jetzt den Wasserstein gehabt, dann würde sie Nate zeigen, was es hieß sich mit Lara Croft anzulegen. Da sie aber den Stein nicht mehr nutzen konnte, würde sie es auf die alte, traditionelle, weniger gnädige Art machen.

„Das wirst du mir büßen.", murmelte sie, während sie in Richtung des Bootes, zwischen den einzelnen Trümmerteilen schwamm.

„Scheiße!",

Nate war außer sich. Was war da bloß geschehen? Er hatte doch gar nicht auf Lara schießen wollen, das war nie seine Absicht gewesen. Aber es war passiert.

„Scheiße!", schrie er erneut: „Sully, was sollte der Mist?!"

Victor Sullivan blickte zwischen den Kisten hindurch, eine Zigarre im Mundwinkel: „Das war keine Absicht Nate, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass diese Dinger so empfindlich sind. Ich hab nur ganz…"

„Red keinen Scheiß!", fuhr Nate ihn an: „Mist, Mist!", er begann auf und ab zu laufen. Dieser Tag war in mehrerer Hinsicht richtig schief gelaufen. Nicht nur das Lara jetzt am Grund des Meeres lag, die Frau, von der er behaupten konnte, einen Abend lang die Ehre gehabt zu haben, sie zu kennen. Das Artefakt war mit der Yacht untergegangen und wenn die Behörden Wind von dieser Explosion bekamen, was sie sicher tun würden, war Nate ebenfalls geliefert. „Kacke!", fluchte er.

Ihm war egal wer ihn hörte und ob es sich gehörte, solche Flüche auszustoßen. Er hatte soeben verschuldet, dass Lara gestorben war.

Dabei sollte das eigentlich ganz anders laufen. Mit Lara hatte er eigentlich nicht wirklich gerechnet. Irgendwo in seinem tiefsten Inneren hatte eine kleine Hoffnung geschimmert, dass sie vielleicht auch auf der Suche sein konnte. Immerhin war sie eine der bekanntesten Archäologen und Grabräuber aller Zeiten. Wobei er wusste, dass sie das Wort Grabräuber nicht gerne gebrauchte.

Jetzt war sie dahin, hinfort gerafft durch eine Rakete. Das war kein würdiges Ende für Lara, das sollte nicht so enden, vor allem war es niemals Nates Absicht gewesen. Er merkte, wie er begann sich zu wiederholen und deshalb versuchte er seine Gedanken zu fixieren. Was musste jetzt getan werden?

_Ich muss schauen, ob Lara noch lebt!_

Das war ein guter Start: „Sully!", er wand sich an seinen Freund, der scheinbar ernsthaft beschämt war, über seine Tat. Irgendwie wurde er gerade an einen Hund erinnert, der wusste, dass es ein Fehler war sich auf dem Teppich zu erleichtern: „Ich brauch unsere Taucherausrüstung."

Doch diese einzusetzen, würde er nicht mehr zu kommen.

Plötzlich tauchten Finger an der Reling auf, verkohlte, rußgeschwärzte Finger und Nate begann zu hoffen, dass es Lara war. Seine Hoffnung wurde erfüllt, aber in dem Moment, als er ihre Wut in den Augen sah, wusste er wirklich nicht, was besser war: Das Lara noch lebte, oder hätte er sich doch wünschen sollen, es wäre nicht so.

Nach allem, was vorgefallen war, würde er jetzt richtig in der Tinte sitzen. Das war ihm klar und als Lara ihren Körper –immer noch schweigend wie ein Grab, so dass Nate langsam zweifelte, dass Lara wirklich noch sie selbst war- an Board hievte, überlegte er fieberhaft, was er jetzt sagen konnte.

„Boar!", begann er: „Zum Glück ist dir nichts passiert!"

„Zum Glück?!", zischte Lara wütend und Nate, der gerade eben überlegt hatte, auf sie zu zugehen, hielt wieder inne und blickte sie verwirrt an.

„WAS FÄLLT DIR EIN!", brüllte Lara, einer Göttin gleich. Ihre Stimme war so laut und doch so klar, dass Nate für einen Moment zweifelte, dass sie wirklich noch menschlich war. Ihre Wut hatte sich verselbstständigt.

„Wie kannst du es wagen mit einem Raketenwerfer auf mich zu schießen?", sie überwand die Distanz zwischen ihnen blitzschnell und er kassierte eine schallende Ohrfeige. Im Hintergrund hörte er Sully leise: „Uuuuh!", machen.

Lara schien es auch gehört zu haben, denn sie wand sich in dem Moment an Sully: „Und zu dir wollte ich noch sagen…", doch sie wurde von Sully unterbrochen: „Komm mal runter, Mädchen!"

„Mädchen?!", Lara stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüfte: „Das hast du nicht wirklich gerade gesagt, oder?!"

„Nein.", Nate stellte sich zwischen die beiden: „Nein, nein, niemals.

Sully doch nicht."

„Was?!", Sully seufzte: „Du brauchst mich vor _der da _nicht zu verteidigen. Viel mehr sollten wir dich fragen, was dir einfällt hier einfach aufzutauchen, dich aufzuspielen und eine Szene zu veranstalten. Als ich Schatzsucher wurde, hast du sicher noch in die Windeln gemacht, Liebes!"

Nate war auf der einen Seite sehr verwundert über die Reaktion seines Freundes, bemitleidete ihn aber auch, da er wusste was jetzt kam. Aber Sully war selber Schuld, denn er hatte auf Nates diskrete Hinweise, die darin bestanden hatten mit der rechten Hand auf Höhe des Halses hin und her zu fahren, was so viel hieß sie _Halt jetzt endlich deinen Mund, _nicht reagiert.

Laras Wut entlud sich in diesem Augenblick und sie stieß eine Reihe von Flüchen aus und war drauf und dran auf Sully einzuschlagen, wäre Nate nicht in dem Moment dazwischen gekommen mit der alles entscheidenden Frage: „Was suchst du hier überhaupt?!"

Mitten in einer Geste, die man genauso gut als Andeutung eines Schlages interpretieren konnte, hielt Lara inne und wand sich an Nate: „Dieselbe Frage könnte ich dir auch stellen. Was machst _du _hier?"

Nate, der ebenso wie Lara, keine größeren Geheimnisse ausplaudern wollte –zu viel Offenheit hatte ihn schon mehrmals in größere Schwierigkeiten gebracht- zuckte nur mit den Schultern: „Ich bin Schatzsucher, hab von diesen Wracks gelesen."

„Du kannst lesen?", zog Lara ihn auf und kicherte amüsiert. Ihre Wut hatte sich zum größten Teil verflüchtigt und hatte ihrem üblichen Sarkasmus gegenüber Feinden und Kontrahenten Platz gemacht.

Nate hob drohend den rechten Zeigefinger und öffnete den Mund, sagte dann aber doch nichts. Stattdessen gab er einen merkwürdigen Grunzlaut von sich und wand sich ab, stemmte resigniert die Fäuste in die Hüften. Er konnte von sich behaupten, dass er eigentlich sehr wortgewand war, aber bei Lara blieb ihm irgendwie die Sprache weg.

Vielleicht, weil er sich ihr gegenüber damals wirklich nicht sonderlich fair verhalten hatte. Nate erinnerte sich gern an den Abend zurück, allerdings nicht an das Ende.

„Wir sind auf der Suche nach einem _Ding._", begann Nate schließlich. Sully, der sich bisher zurückgehalten hatte, trat einen Schritt vor: „Junge, jetzt mach mal halblang. Willst du etwa wieder einem Paar Brüste vertrauen?!"

Nate überging, ebenso wie Lara, diese Bemerkung und setzte seine Erklärung fort: „Wir waren in Peru, als uns plötzlich so n gelackert Futzi im Anzug aufsucht und behauptet eine Mission für uns zu haben.", er atmete tief durch, denn der Teil der jetzt kam, war ihm unangenehm: „Vor einiger Zeit habe ich bereits für dieselben Leute ein Tagebuch suchen müssen, welches ich ihnen allerdings nicht aushändigte. Ich war denen noch was schuldig."

„Und wer sind _die_?", wollte Lara wissen, auch wenn sie bereits einen Verdacht hatte, der sich auch sofort bestätigt hatte.

Irgendwie, sie wusste selbst nicht genau wieso, rührte sie Nates offene Art erneut. Nicht auf dieselbe Weise, wie vor fünf Jahren, aber von ihrer Wut war nun wirklich nichts mehr übrig. Alles verrauscht.

„_Thompson & Simmons_!", sprach Nate frei heraus und bestätigte damit Laras vorhin aufgestellte Vermutung. Einen Moment lang erlaubte es Lara sich stolz zu sein, dass sie so blitzschnell reagiert und kombiniert hatte.

„Das ist komisch.", begann sie: „Ich wurde ebenfalls von _Thompson & Simmons _aufgesucht.", Lara entschied, dass es vielleicht nicht falsch war die Positionen zu klären. Vielleicht würde sich dann auch aufklären, was das alles sollte und was vorhin unten in der Höhle mit ihr geschehen war. Sie fühlte immer noch dieses unangenehme Pochen, das mit den Bildern gekommen war.

„Wie haben sie dich denn gelockt?", hakte Nathan Drake nach.

Für einen Moment wurden in Lara Erinnerungen an ihr letztes Abenteuer wach und an die Furcht und Sorge die sie wegen Quill durchleiden musste.

„Das ist privat.", sagte sie schließlich und zu ihrer Überraschung beließ es Nate dabei. Einen Moment lang herrschte schweigen, dann fragte Nate schließlich: „Wieso sollten sie uns beide auf dieselbe Sache ansetzen? Ob sie wissen das wir alte Bekannte sind?"

„Vermutlich nicht.", Lara hatte sich darüber noch keine Gedanken gemacht: „Ich nehme aber mal an, dass sie genau wussten, was es mit dem Ding hier auf sich hat und das sie befürchteten ich würde es ihnen nicht ausliefern."

„Du hast es also gefunden!", Sully wirkte erleichtert: „Zeig mal her!"

Lara wich einen Schritt von dem älteren Mann zurück, was so viel hieß wie: _Dir zeig ich es ganz bestimmt nicht._

„Bleibt jetzt eigentlich nur noch eine Sache zu klären, denkst du nicht?", Nate lächelte sie herausfordernd an.

Die Archäologin war sichtlich irritiert und stellte schließlich die Frage, die ihr auf der Zunge brannte: „Und was soll das sein?"

„Na, wir sollten ausmachen, wer von uns das Ding mit nach Hause nimmt!", half ihr Nate auf die Sprünge.

„Kennst du den alten Spruch: _Wer's findet, darf's behalten! _Ich glaube das ist eindeutig ein Fall für so etwas.", gab Lara zurück und in dem Moment zog Sully, der leicht hinter ihr stand eine Waffe und richtete sie auf Lara.

„Wir sind aber in der Überzahl.", sagte er.

„Mensch Sully. Warum zielst du ständig auf sie?!", fuhr Nate ihn an: „Aber in dem Fall hat er Recht. Gegen uns beide hast du keine Chance."

„Ich würde es auch mit verbundenen Augen mit euch beiden aufnehmen!", provozierte Lara die zwei Männer und ging in Kampfstellung.

Nate lachte auf: „Aber ohne Waffen, damit das klar ist.", dann holte er mit der Faust aus und zielte nach Lara. Anders als Nate hatte Lara eine professionelle Kampfsportausbildung genossen, weshalb sie seinen Schlag mühelos parierte und selber mit dem Fuß zutrat.

Nate taumelte zurück, schien aber immer noch amüsiert zu sein.

Unter Sullys Faust tauchte Lara drunter her und drehte sich dabei um die eigene Achse. Nun war sie an der Reihe und brachte einen Hieb gegen seinen Oberschenkel an. Ihm in die Kronjuwelen zu schlagen empfand Lara als unsportlich, auch wenn sie es in anderen Fällen schon mal hatte tun müssen. Doch gegen Nate und Sully hatte sie prinzipiell nichts einzuwenden.

Bis auf die Tatsache, dass Sully eben noch mit einem Raketenwerfer auf sie geschossen hatte. Aus ihrer Position in der Hocke warf sich Lara auf den Rücken und zog die Beine blitzschnell an, so dass auch Sullys zweiter Hieb daneben ging, dann katapultierte sie sich mit aller Kraft in die Höhe und trat dem älteren Mann vor die Brust, so dass er gegen einen Kistenstapel prallte, der –scheinbar nur zur Dekoration- auf Deck errichtet worden war.

Nate nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und nahm Lara in den Schwitzkasten, doch die Archäologin war auch auf eine solche Situation bestens vorbereitet, denn sie lehnte sich nach vorne und riss ihn so rum, dass er über ihre Schulter hinweg flog.

„Hab ich es nicht vorhergesagt?!", wollte Lara wissen und vollführte einen Flick Flack nach hinten, um zwischen sich und ihre Gegner etwas Raum zu bringen. So würde sie besser auf jeden Angriff vorbereitet sein.

„Ich halte mich nur zurück.", Nate stürmte voran und sprang, bevor er sie erreichte, plötzlich ab. Lara riss ihrerseits die Fäuste hoch und schlug ihm mit beiden mit voller Wucht an die Brust, doch Nates Schwung war nicht zu stoppen und so riss er sie von den Beinen und sie rollten über das modrige, alte Deck des Schiffes.

Als sie zum liegen kamen, stieß Lara ihn von sich: „Wo habt ihr diesen jämmerlichen Kahn aufgetrieben?!"

„War eine Art Geschenk zu dem Raketenwerfer.", antwortete Nate: „Aber wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, war beides ein purer Reinfall."

Bevor er einen erneuten Angriff starten konnte, kam ihnen etwas dazwischen, denn plötzlich sausten Pistolenkugeln übers Deck und alle drei reagierten rein instinktiv und brachten sich hinter den Kisten, deren Sinn Lara erst jetzt verstand, in Sicherheit. Von irgendwo wurde auf sie gefeuert und zwar beinah ohne Pause.

_Schon das zweite Mal an diesem Tag, _dachte Lara und es hatte alles so entspannt angefangen.

Aber eigentlich sollte sie es mittlerweile schon gewohnt sein, dass es in dem Leben, wie sie es führte, kein Wort wie _entspannt _geben konnte.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Was ist denn jetzt passiert? Haben die Anwälte noch eine Absicherung zur Absicherung? Wer das wohl ist? Chase Carver? Man weiß es nicht, aber eines kann sicher sein: Ich bin nicht so unkreativ, dass ich mir nicht was Besseres einfallen lasse. ;-) Also…wir lesen uns beim nächsten Kapitel._


	9. Von losen Mundwerken

_Nach einer wahren Begebenheit…_

-Kapitel 9-

-Von losen Mundwerken und vorbeizischenden Kugeln-

_Atlantischer Ozean, Florida Keys, Florida_

Die Kisten, hinter denen sich Lara und ihre beiden unfreiwilligen Begleiter (wobei sich das unfreiwillig darauf bezog, dass Lara sich die Begleitung nicht ausgesucht hatte) verschanzten, badeten in einem regelrechten Kugelhagel. Der Inhalt der Kisten, scheinbar irgendwas massives –Lara vermutete das es Felsen waren, denn Nate hatte offenbar schon mit ähnlichen Situation gerechnet-, war der einzige Grund, dass sie bisher noch nicht aussahen wie ein Schweizer Käse.

„Warum passiert so was immer nur wenn man mit dir unterwegs ist?", wollte Lara wissen: „Dann sind die Gegner immer in der Überzahl."

„Ich kenn halt die richtigen Leute für solche Fälle.", scherzte Nate.

„Ach, sind das alte Bekannte von dir?!", Laras Stimme wurde lauter.

„Können wir den Zickenterror bitte verschieben, bis wir unsere Hintern weitestgehend in Sicherheit gebracht haben?", mischte sich Sully ein: „Ich weiß ja nicht was ihr für eine gemeinsame Geschichte habt, aber es riecht mir für meine Verhältnisse zu sehr nach ungelöste Konflikt und das können wir hier gerade echt nicht brauchen."

Keiner der beiden hatte daran etwas auszusetzen.

In dem kurzen Moment, in dem die Magazine nachgeladen werden mussten, gingen Lara und die beiden Jungs hinter ihrer Deckung hervor und schossen. Die erste Salve war eher eine Art Warnung und für Lara gleichzeitig die Gelegenheit die Mannschaft zu zählen.

Als sie wieder hinter den Kisten in Deckung gingen, wand sich Nate an sie: „Und, wie viele hast du gezählt?"

„Etwa zwanzig Mann.", antwortete die Archäologin: „Und mindestens fünf weitere irgendwo unter Deck. Hast du irgendwelche Bekannten getroffen?"

Nate wollte gerade antworten, als er bemerkte, dass Lara ihn nur aufzog, deshalb beließ er es bei einem scherzhaft beleidigten: „Heeey!"

Sully seufzte nur.

Als erneut eine Art kleinere Pause eintrat, in der nachgeladen werden musste, tauchte Lara hinter der Deckung auf und hätte dies beinah mit dem Leben bezahlt. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, in einen Hinterhalt gelockt zu werden. Eine Kugel von einem der Gegner, der seine Waffe nicht hatte nachladen müssen, jagte nur wenige Zentimeter an ihrem Kopf vorbei und verschwand irgendwo im Nichts.

„Verflucht!", murmelte sie, während sie wieder hinter der Kiste verschanzte: „Sieht wirklich nicht gut aus, wie bist du bisher denn immer aus so einer Situation entkommen?"

Nate lachte amüsiert auf, während er neben Lara auf dem Boden kauerte: „Sieh zu und lerne."

Als erstes hob Nate seine bewaffnete Hand und schoss wild in die Gegend, um die Gegner zu verschrecken, dann richtete er sich auf und feuerte wieder fünf Mal, jeder Schuss erlegte einen Feind so zielsicher, als würde Nathan Drake mit einem Scharfschützengewehr feuern.

Als er wieder in Deckung ging, nickte Lara ihm beeindruckt zu: „Ich wusste gar nicht das du so ein guter Schütze bist."

„Ich hab jede Menge Qualitäten!", sagte Nate stolz.

Auf der Seite ihrer Gegner wurde es lauter, sie riefen durcheinander, jeder schien eine vollkommen andere Sprache zu sprechen. Lara konnte jedenfalls nichts davon verstehen, was aber wohl auch daran lag, dass es im Kugelhagel unterging.

Allerdings vernahm sie das charakteristische Geräusch, was nur entstand, wenn man eine Holzlatte mit aller Wucht auf irgendwas draufschlagen lässt.

Lara begriff ohne hinzusehen, was die Gegner vorhatten: „Sie kommen rüber!", die Holzlatten würden sie sicher als Brücke verwenden.

„Noch besser!", Nate stürmte aus der Deckung hervor und zielte auf die Holzplanke, die zwischen den beiden Booten gespannt worden war. Die vier Angreifer auf dem Holz wussten nicht wie ihnen geschah, als das Holz unter ihnen schon zusammenbrach.

Der Vorderste von ihnen schaffte es mit einem Sprung auf die andere Seite und grinste Nate, der immer noch rannte, an. Der Abenteurer erwiderte das Grinsen und rammte ihm im Lauf die Waffe ins Gesicht. Bewusstlos sackte der Gegner zusammen. Nate hatte nur einen Augenblick Zeit, ihn so zu schultern das er ein menschliches Schutzschild abgab, ehe die Schüsse wieder von vorn losgingen.

Lara, die mit Sully hinter den Kisten geblieben war, gab diesem ein Zeichen. Zusammen erhoben sie sich und eröffneten ihrerseits das Feuer. Da die Crew des anderen Schiffes ihre Wut gerade auf Nate fixierte, war es für die beiden ein leichtes noch drei von den Gegnern zu erledigen.

Als sie wieder in Deckung gingen, nickte Sully anerkennend: „Du hast vielleicht ein vorlautes Mundwerk, aber du schießt gut, Kleines!"

„Ich tu mal so als hätte ich das Kleines überhört, in Anbetracht unserer aktuellen Situation.", gab Lara zurück. Sie mochte es nicht so genannt zu werden, vor allem nicht von einem Mann, der genauso gut ihr Vater sein könnte. Vom Alter her dürfte es passen.

„Yo! Yo! Yo!", rief plötzlich jemand vom anderen Boot herüber. Sein Akzent eindeutig südamerikanisch: „_Chicas_, macht mal halblang!"

Lara kannte die Stimme nicht, aber Nate scheinbar schon.

_Also doch ein Bekannter, _dachte die Archäologin, _ich hab es doch schon kommen sehen._

„Das gibt es nicht.", Nate erhob sich, warf den Leichnam des Mannes über Bord ins Wasser zu den anderen drei strampelnden Kollegen: „Escobar Raja! Was zum Teufel machst du denn hier draußen?"

„Escobar?!", flüsterte Lara irritiert. Diesen Namen hörte sie das erste Mal.

„Der Bruder von einem alten Bekannten.", erklärte Sully kurz die Sachlage: „Keinem besonders gut gesinnten Bekannten musst du wissen."

„Na was wohl!", begann Escobar: „Du hast meinen Bruder gekillt, Drake! Und ein Vögelchen hat mir nach ein, zwei Dutzend Scotch –wer zählt da schon genau mit- geträllert das du einen neuen Fund gemacht haben könntest."

„Sully!", Nate drehte sich von den Kontrahenten weg, fast so als fürchte er nicht hinterrücks erschossen werden zu können: „Nie kannst du mal den Mund halten! Musst du immer angeben?", an Escobar gewandt sagte er: „Also, Escobar, ich glaube Sully hat dir einen Bären aufgebunden. Wir sind hier nur zum tauchen, wir suchen hier überhaupt nichts."

„Drake!", schrie Escobar wütend: „Verkauf mich nicht für blöd!", Lara die sich bisher zurückgehalten hatte, blickte hinter der Kiste hervor, um sich den Feind genauer ansehen zu können. Für ihren Geschmack waren hier eindeutig zu viele Parteien im Spiel. Das konnte auf die Dauer ja nicht gut gehen.

Escobar war groß, hatte sonnengebräunte Haut, trug einen Vollbart und irgendwie wurde sie in diesem Moment ein wenig an Fidel Castro erinnert. Die Ähnlichkeit war verblüffend. Bis auf das Alter, denn Escobar war eindeutig noch keine vierzig.

„Ich bin den ganzen, weiten Weg hier her gekommen, um dir die Chance zu geben es wieder gut zu machen.", Escobar ging auf dem Deck des anderen Schiffes auf und ab und fuchtelte mit einer Pistole in der Luft herum: „Und du hast diese Gelegenheit jetzt. Gib mir einfach den Schatz und…", er sah kurz zu Lara hin: „…dein Mädchen! Dann kann ich dich leben lassen."

Nate und Lara sahen sich an, beide rümpften die Nase, dann wand sich Lara an Sully. Sie sah, das er an seinem Gürtel einige Granaten trug: „Ich leih mir mal eine!", ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, griff sie nach der Granate und entsicherte sie, dann stand sie auf: „Du willst den Schatz?! Hier, fang!"

Es gab ein Mal eine Untersuchung zu diesem Thema. Menschen, die die Aufforderung erhalten etwas zu fangen, folgen dieser Instinktiv, selbst wenn es –wie in diesem Fall- eine entsicherte Granate war.

Leider war Escobar klug genug das Ding nicht selber zu fangen, sondern ließ es einen der Männer für ihn tun. Bevor die Gegner merkten, was Sache war, hastete Lara bereits übers Deck und hinein in den Steuerraum, wo sie den Motor sofort anwarf.

Als draußen, außerhalb ihres Blickfeldes die Explosion erfolgte, befand sich ihr Boot bereits in Fahrt. Leider war der alte Kahn nicht besonders schnell, weshalb die allgemeine Verunsicherung auf Seiten der Gegner nicht lange genug währte, um ihnen eine reale Chance zu geben.

„Drake!", hörte sie Escobar draußen brüllen, dann wurden auch dort die Motoren gestartet. Nate kam in diesem Moment in den Raum hinein und blickte Lara an: „Das war echt stark!"

„Danke sehr!", Lara schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, dann verschwand er wieder nach draußen, etwas von: „Feuerschutz!", murmelnd.

Als Nate zu Sully ans hintere Ende des alten Kahns angelangt war, ging er in Deckung und wartete. Victor Sullivan, eines der losesten Mundwerke die Nate kannte, schien in den letzten Stunden irgendwie schweigsamer zu sein, als sonst.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Sully?!", für einen Augenblick ging Nate aus der Deckung und schoss blind in Richtung der Yacht die sie nach wenigen Sekunden bereits verfolgte. Das Ablenkungsmanöver war nicht wirklich geglückt und sie würden das alte Schiff schnell eingeholt haben.

Sully verließ ebenfalls für einen kurzen Moment die Deckung, dann war er wieder neben Nate: „Mir gefällt das alles nicht!"

„Was meinst du?", Nate zuckte zusammen, als eine der Kugeln in seiner Nähe einschlug. Die Feinde feuerten zurück. Dieses Mal schoss Nate etwas gezielter und erledigte den Frontmann. Von Escobar war keine Spur mehr. Der schien nach dem Angriff mit der Handgranate in Deckung gegangen zu sein.

„Na die Sache mit dieser Lara.", gab Sully seine Bedenken preis: „Du solltest dich nicht zu sehr auf sie verlassen."

„Lara ist okay!", winkte Nate ab.

Dann kam Sully mit dem ultimativen Rundumschlag auf Nate zu und brachte ihn damit für einen Augenblick aus der Fassung, so dass der Abenteurer vergaß das Feuer zu erwidern: „Das hast du damals bei Elena auch gesagt, erinnerst du dich?"

Nate klappte vor Schreck die Kinnlade hinunter und Sully war im Moment nicht besonders stolz auf sich, dass er dieses Mittel nutzte, um ihn von der Gefahr einer Kooperation mit einer Grabräuberin zu überzeugen.

„Das…", Nate stockte, seine Stimme klang irgendwie leiser, trauriger: „…war etwas anderes."

„Der einzige Unterschied bestand darin, dass Elena eure Beziehung für eine Karriere im Fernsehen verraten hat.", Sully fühlte sich nicht wohl in seiner Haut, aber er musste wohl in diesem Moment den Verantwortlichen spielen. Nate schien sich schon wieder von einer Frau den Kopf verdrehen zu lassen.

„Lara würde uns nie verraten, ich kenne sie.", doch wirklich überzeugt war Nate nicht, dass merkte man ihm an.

„Bist du dir da so sicher?", Sully schoss erneut nach dem Boot, während Nate den Feuerschutz mittlerweile total vernachlässigt hatte: „Woher kennst du sie überhaupt?"

„Wir haben uns vor ein paar Jahren in Peru kennen gelernt. Sie war wirklich süß…aber dann hab ich Mist gebaut.", erzählte Nate und die Tatsache, dass er von Elena abgelenkt wurde, schien wirklich zu helfen, denn er feuerte nun seinerseits wieder nach den Gegnern, die mittlerweile immer näher kamen.

„Du bist abgehauen, als es ernst wurde, wie?", philosophierte Sully.

„Woher…?", doch die Frage brauchte Nate eigentlich nicht zu stellen, denn Sully gab einen kurzen Moment später schon die Antwort: „So wie ihr euch verhaltet ist es nicht schwer zu erraten."

„Ich hatte gute Gründe zu verschwinden!", verteidigte sich Nate. Ohne ihr Gespräche wirklich zu unterbrechen, wanderten sie in der Deckung etwas weiter nach links, da das feindliche Schiff nun von der Seite aufholte.

„Hast es wohl mit der Angst zu tun bekommen, wie?", scherzte Sully auf Nates Kosten, woraufhin der Abenteurer empört: „Hey!", rief.

Dann erklärte er Sully die ganze Geschichte. Der ältere Abenteurer hörte seinem Freund zu, nickte mehrmals und als die Geschichte beendet war, meinte er nur trocken: „Das ist so typisch für dich!"

„Hey Mädels!", rief Lara ihnen plötzlich zu: „Weniger quatschen, mehr schießen! Sie kommen schon an Deck!"

In diesem Moment löste sich Sully aus seiner Position und rannte gebückt zu Lara hinüber, die weiterhin das Schiff auf voller Fahrt hielt: „Hilf Nate. Ich mach das schon mit der alten Lady hier!"

Die Archäologin sah ihn nur einen Moment an und erkannte augenblicklich, dass sich alles verändert hatte. Sully würde ihr gegenüber jetzt anders sein, dass merkte sie deutlich. Aber warum? Dann nickte sie und eilte wortlos hinüber zu der größeren Fläche an Deck, wo die Kisten platziert waren. Dahinter nahm sie mit Nate Aufstellung und warteten.

Die ersten Piraten kamen von vorne. Lara sprintete geduckt vor und rammte dem Ersten von den Dreien, ihre Faust ins Gesicht, den bewusstlosen Leib fing sie auf und wirbelte ihn so herum, dass die Kugeln die weiterhin vom Deck des feindlichen Schiffes den Leib trafen, dann stürmte Nate herbei und überwältigte den Zweiten, ging dann in die Hocke, so dass Lara sich über seinen Rücken abrollen konnte, um dem Letzten der Gegner einen Tritt zu verpassen, der ihn beinah über Board schleuderte.

Ohne weitere Worte zu verlieren, ließen sich beide sofort zu Boden fallen, als der nächste Kugelhagel einsetzte. An der Anzahl der Schüsse erkannte Lara, dass sie die Gegner deutlich dezimiert hatten. Das klang sehr vielversprechend.

Mit den nächsten Schüssen, die sie aus ihren Pistolen abgaben, erledigten sie noch drei weitere.

„Die sind ja wie Ameisen! Egal wie viele man erledigt, irgendwo scheint es eine Königin zu geben, die sie zu tausenden wirft.", ließ Nate einen Spruch los, um die von Kugeln durchsiebte Atmosphäre etwas zu lockern.

Bei der Vorstellung verzog Lara leicht angewidert das Gesicht, schenkte ihm aber trotzdem ein Lächeln, was Nate in seinen Bemühungen bestärkte.

Einen weiteren Kugelhagel warteten sie geduldig ab und an der Lautstärke der Waffen versuchte Lara die Zahl der Feinde zu erahnen. Sie tippte mal so auf vier oder fünf verbliebene Gegner. Keine wirklich große Sache und sie schienen auch nicht so gut ausgerüstet zu sein, dass sie mit Raketenwerfern um sich schießen würden.

Dann geschah etwas, mit dem keiner in dem Moment gerechnet hatte.

„Sie drehen ab!", rief Sully, überflüssigerweise, denn sie alle sahen, wie die feindliche Yacht zurückfiel und schließlich abdrehte.

Eigentlich hatte Lara von Escobar noch ein obligatorisches: „Wir sehen uns wieder!", erwartet, aber nichts dergleichen kam, weshalb Lara entschied das dieser Gangster –so schäbig sein äußeres auch sein mochte- irgendwo eine gewisse Klasse hatte.

Nate ließ sich nach hinten fallen und blieb für einen Moment so liegen, atmete tief durch: „Das wäre geschafft."

„Sieht ganz so aus.", sagte Lara.

„Und wie geht es jetzt weiter?", wollte der Abenteurer von seiner neuen Begleiterin wissen. Er hoffte inständig, dass er sich in Lara nicht irrte und sie gemeinsam das Geheimnis dieses merkwürdigen _Objektes_ ergründen würden.

„Habt ihr ein Hotel, oder ein Versteck oder so?", als Nate verneinte, fügte sie: „Dann wartet in meinem Hotelzimmer.", hinzu: „Ich muss noch ein unangenehmes Gespräch führen, wegen einer geliehenen Yacht."

Nate kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf, als er an die untergangene Yacht erinnert wurde und meinte schließlich: „Danach sehen wir weiter, wie?"

„Genau!", erwiderte Lara und zu dritt steuerten sie die Küste Floridas an, um dort an Land gehen zu können und ihre nächsten Schritte zu planen.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_So das war das neuste Kapitel. Sorry das es so lange gedauert hatte, mein Laptop war zeitweise in einer anderen Stadt, da ich meiner Freundin aushelfen musste, weil ihr PC im Eimer war und sie es fürs Studium brauchte._

_Für alle die es in meinem Profil noch nicht gelesen haben, ich habe vor aus dieser Fanfiction eine interaktive Geschichte zu machen. Ich hatte die Idee, die Leser –also euch- in den Verlauf mit einzubeziehen. Und zwar mache ich das in Form von Umfragen, an denen jeder der „registriert" ist, teilnehmen kann…also ihr braucht nur bei angemeldet zu sein. ____ Ich werde es rechtzeitig ankündigen und die Umfragen dann 1 Woche lang laufen lassen, dann werde ich auswerten. Meine erste Umfrage startet in wenigen Wochen…_

_Zu entscheiden gibt es Sachen wie: Verläufe der Figuren (wer soll sterben, wer soll leben?), Schauplätze (das auf jeden Fall!) und es werden immer 2-3 Dinge zur Auswahl gestellt. ____ Wie findet ihr meine Idee?_


	10. Schritt für Schritt

_Aus 100% biologischem Anbau…_

-Kapitel 10-

-Schritt für Schritt-

_Mondrian South Beach Hotel, Miami Beach, Florida_

Lara hatte ihnen den Namen des Hotels genannt und hatte gesagt, dass sie einige Stunden weg sein würde.

Nate hatte sich nicht wirklich was dabei gedacht, als er den Namen _Mondrian South Beach _hörte. Die Sorte Hotels, die Nate von seinen Abenteuern kannte, ließ sich damit allerdings nicht mal im Entferntesten vergleichen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war es Nate aber noch nicht klar gewesen. Lara hatte sich am Hafen von ihnen verabschiedet und war dann irgendwo in der Menge verschwunden, während sie sich ein Taxi zum Hotel genommen hatten.

Erst, als Nathan Drake sich vor dem Gebäude befand, machte auch der etwas fragwürdige Blick des Fahrers einen Sinn. Sie passten absolut nicht in diese Umgebung und das schien auch der Mann an der Pforte zu merken, denn er beäugte die zwei verschwitzten, dreckigen und mit Salzwasser getränkten, Gestalten, die sich zögernd dem Hotel näherten.

„Hast du gewusst, dass sie sich so etwas leisten kann?", wollte Sully wissen. Aus einem für Nate nicht ersichtlichen Grund flüsterte Sully beinah ehrfürchtig.

„Ich hatte davon gehört, als ich sie in Peru das erste Mal gesehen habe.", auch Nate fiel automatisch in den Flüsterton mit ein. Der Mann in dem beinah schon lächerlichen, roten Anzug vor der Pforte schien zu zögern, ob er den beiden Herren jetzt die Tür öffnen sollte, oder ob er sie besser von dem Vorplatz jagen sollte.

„Aber ich ahnte nicht, dass sie sich _so etwas _leisten konnte.", fuhr Nate fort und schließlich entschieden sie sich das Hotel zu betreten.

Mittlerweile schien sich auch der Pförtner zu einer Entscheidung durchgerungen zu haben, denn er trat einige Schritte vor: „Entschuldigen Sie meine Herren, kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein? Suchen Sie vielleicht ein Hotel in ihrer Preisklasse?"

Nate und Sully blieben schweigend vor dem Mann stehen, dann sahen sie sich an: „Machst du es, oder soll ich?", fragte Nate.

„Mach du!", ließ Sully seinem jüngeren Freund den Vortritt und der Abenteurer grinste daraufhin von einem Ohr zum anderen und hob den Schlüssel, den Lara ihnen gegeben hatte: „Wenn Sie erlauben!", mit diesen Worten ging er an dem reichlich verwirrten Mann vorbei. Sie entschieden sich die Empfangsdamen im Foyer zu meiden, da sie befürchteten, dass ihnen nachher noch ein Raub angehangen werden würde und betraten direkt den Aufzug.

Zu ihrem Glück hatte Lara ihnen den Weg beschrieben, hatte ihnen die Zimmernummer genannt und die Seite auf der das Zimmer lag.

Als sie das Stockwerk erreicht hatten und das Zimmer betraten, wäre Nate beinah vom Glauben abgefallen. So viel Eleganz hatte er in seinem gesamten Leben noch nicht gesehen und Nate würde nicht behaupten, dass er wenig gesehen hatte.

Das Zimmer war gigantisch und die Einrichtung hauptsächlich in weiß gehalten. Irgendwie musste Nate automatisch an den Palast einer Elfe denken. Wahrscheinlich, weil er vor einiger Zeit erst _Herr der Ringe _gelesen hatte, womit er scheinbar zu den wenigen Leuten gehörte, die es bisher vor sich hingeschoben hatten.

Der Boden war so sauber, dass er sich selbst darin spiegelte und die gegenüberliegende Seite des Zimmers war komplett verglast und erlaubt einen prächtigen Ausblick auf das Meer. Neben dem Zimmer war noch ein Balkon angeschlossen und eine Tür führte ins Badezimmer. „Was machen wir jetzt hier?", wollte Sully wissen. Ihm hatte es scheinbar komplett die Sprache verschlagen, denn er hatte fast drei Minuten nur da gestanden und hatte die Einrichtung auf sich wirken lassen.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie du darüber denkst, aber ich werde mir wohl eine heiße Dusche gönnen.", mit diesen Worten verschwand Nate, nicht ohne vorher die Schuhe auszuziehen, im Bad und Sully hörte, wie wenige Augenblicke später das Wasser angelassen wurde.

Der alte Draufgänger schritt unterdessen auf und ab. Nachdem er von Nate die komplette Geschichte erfahren hatte, dachte er jetzt anders über Lara, aber irgendwie war ihm die Situation immer noch nicht geheuer. Sich jetzt hier niederzulassen und für einen Moment den Luxus zu genießen, schien sehr verlockend zu sein, aber es war nicht seine Welt. Das spürte Sully deutlich.

Auch wenn er sein bisheriges Leben mit zwielichtigen Gestalten verbracht hatte und mit wilden, gefährlichen Frauen, in irgendwelchen Absteigen gehaust hatte, so musste er jetzt wo er das komplette Gegenteil seines bisherigen Lebensstils sah, feststellen das er mit dem, wie es bisher verlaufen war, reichlich zufrieden war.

Ein so elegantes Leben mochte für einige seinen Reiz haben, aber Sully konnte damit nichts anfangen.

_Dafür habe ich Dinge erlebt, die sonst keiner gesehen hatte, _dachte er, ohne zu ahnen was Lara in ihrem Leben bereits erlebt hatte.

Zehn Minuten später kam Nate wieder aus dem Bad, seine Kleidung hatte er gegen einen grauen Bademantel eingetauscht, der den Namen des Hotels auf der Brust trug. Was Sully sofort auffiel, waren Nates Haare. Sie standen wie immer, beinah so, als würden sie sich der Schwerkraft widersetzen. (Wobei es wohl wahrscheinlicher war, dass Nate das Haargel genutzt hatte, welches das Hotel sicher bereitstellte.)

„Bist du jetzt erfrischt?", fragte sich Sully und beobachtete wie Nate zur Minibar hinüber ging und zwei Flaschen Bier hervorzog. Eine davon reichte er Sully: „Wenn Lara sich so ein Zimmer leisten kann, wird die Minibar sie nicht in den Ruin treiben."

Das Argument hatte etwas für sich und so ließen sie die Flaschenverschlüsse zischen und stießen an: „Auf ein erfolgreiches Abenteuer."

„Auf jede Menge Action!", fügte Nate noch hinzu und dann tranken sie beide einen großen Schluck.

„Heute hatte ich genug Action für den Rest dieses Abenteuers.", Sully schnaubte, als er an die Angriffe auf dem Boot erinnert wurde.

„Hmm.", machte Nate: „Eddys Bruder war wirklich stinkig. Ich glaube das der uns noch Ärger machen wird."

„Übrigens.", Sully kratzte sich am Hinterkopf: „Entschuldige das ich meinen Mund nicht halten können."

„Ach!", Nate winkte ab: „Vergeben und Vergessen. Es wäre nur halb so spannend, wenn du dich zurückhalten könntest."

Schweigend tranken sie noch einen Schluck, nichts ahnend das Lara Croft andere Pläne hatte, die aus den beiden schon bald Rivalen machen würden.

_Am Hafen, Miami Beach, Florida_

Lara verließ das alte Bootshaus, dass in einer Umgebung wie Miami Beach sie darstellte, irgendwie vollkommen fehl am Platz war. Der Mann, dem die Yacht gehört hatte, war ein alter Bekannter ihres Vaters gewesen, doch verwaltet hatte es ein alter Mann namens Skip. Dieser war ganz und gar nicht erfreut zu hören, dass der metaphorische Augapfel seines Arbeitgebers am Grund des Meeres lag.

Dementsprechend war auch Laras Laune, als sie aus dem dunklen Häuschen ins helle Licht des Tages trat. Für einen Augenblick war sie geblendet und musste die Augen zusammenkneifen, um überhaupt etwas sehen zu können. Mit einem Schlag fühlte sich Florida gar nicht mehr schön an.

Die vielen Menschen, die am Strand lagen und ihren Luxus genossen, die hohen Hotels und Privatpenthäuser schienen ihr ebenfalls total unpassend zu sein und das einzige, dem sie hier noch etwas abgewinnen konnte, war das blaue Wasser des Ozeans.

_Diese ewige Sonne, _dachte sie, _wenn hier nicht ab und an der Mond aufgehen würde, wäre es schlimmer als in einem Alptraum._

Für Lara stellte nämlich Monotonie so ziemlich den schlimmsten Alptraum dar, den sie sich ausmalen konnte. Keine Mumien, Gespenster, Spinnen oder andere Schreckensgestalten, die Menschen um den Schlaf brachten, würden in Lara auch nur einen Hauch von Panik auslösen. Eher würde sie am nächsten Morgen noch aufwachen und am Frühstückstisch erzählen welch schönen Traum sie gehabt haben mochte.

Langeweile, Eintönigkeit und Tristesse waren hingegen Laras erkläre Feinde, was wohl auch erklärte wieso halb New York die berühmte Lara Croft als Adrenalinjunkie sah und nicht als Abenteurerin. Der Umstand, dass sie es zu verantworten hatte, dass ein ganzer Block dem Erdboden gleichgemacht worden war, sprach da auch nicht gerade gegen sie.

_Die Behörden haben das alles ganz falsch verstanden, _versuchte sie sich selbst in Gedanken die damalige Situation zu erklären. Sara Pezzini war vermutlich die einzige New Yorkerin, die die Wahrheit kannte und die auch wusste, was es mit Laras Verschwinden im Anschluss auf sich gehabt hatte.

Lara versuchte, während sie am Strand entlang in Richtung des Hotelzimmers ging, wo Sully und Nate sicher schon auf sie warteten, ihre Gedanken wieder auf den Fall vor ihr zu fixieren. _Jetzt denk ich schon von Fällen, beinah wie eine Polizistin, _und genau in dem Moment musste sich Lara Croft eingestehen, dass sie nur eines im Sinn hatte. Ihre Freunde, oder jedenfalls die von denen sie mal hatte sagen können, dass es ihre Freunde gewesen waren.

Sicher hatten sie ihr Leben schon längst fortgesetzt.

_Stopp…Mitleidsspirale…das ist eindeutig ein Fall von so was, du darfst dich davon nicht unterkriegen lassen, _im Moment ging ihr vieles durch den Kopf, was vielleicht daran lag, dass vieles seit dem letzten Abenteuer geschehen war.

Als sie einen Blick auf die Finger warf, die vor wenigen Stunden noch wie von tausenden von Nadeln durchbohrt worden waren, bemerkte sie, dass von den _Verletzungen_ kaum noch etwas zu sehen war. Als sie den Stein hervorzog, den sie am Grund des Meeres gefunden hatte, erwartete sie beinah, eine erneute Ladung dieser Bilder zu sehen, aber der Stein blieb reglos.

„Komisch.", sie drehte ihn in den Fingern und wich dabei fast schon instinktiv einigen Leuten aus, die ihr entgegenkamen.

Das musste ein merkwürdiger Anblick sein. Eine Frau mit mehreren Blessuren an ihrem Körper, einem teilweise beschädigten Bikini und einem Goldbarren in der Hand. Aber Lara kannte hier niemanden, deshalb war ihr die Meinung anderer Menschen mehr als egal. (Nicht, dass es ihr in England mehr ausgemacht hätte, so über die Straße zu laufen. Nur der Umstand das es Herbst war, würde bei ihr spätestens einen Tag später dann für eine Erkältung sorgen und das würde sie sicher vermeiden wollen.)

_Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?_

Lara ging mittlerweile davon aus, dass es möglicherweise gar nicht der Goldbarren war, um den es hier eigentlich ging. Sie hatte es schon öfter erlebt, dass Artefakte nur als Wegweiser zu meist größeren und mächtigeren Objekten waren. Dementsprechend war es wahrscheinlich, dass die Bilder, die in Laras Kopf gespukt hatten, Wegweiser waren.

_Wenn ich mir die Bilder nur noch ein Mal ansehen könnte, _dachte sie, alles würde sich für sie dadurch vereinfachen.

Vermutlich funktionierte dieser Barren nur ein Mal. Das stimmte Lara irgendwie missmutig. So würde sie nie erfahren, was sich dahinter verbarg. Vielleicht irrte sie sich, dann würde sie den Barren gefahrenlos an Thornton und seine Partnerin geben können. Doch sollte sich dahinter mal wieder ein mächtiges, alles verzehrendes _Etwas _befinden, würde Lara nicht ein Mal im Traum daran denken.

_Aber was ist dann mit Quill?_

Nein, so durfte sie nicht denken. Sie durfte nicht ihre eigenen Interessen vor die Welt stellen. Eine Welt würde es auch ohne Lara geben, aber ohne Welt gäbe es sie nicht. Deshalb war es weitaus wichtiger den Barren zu beschützen, sollte sich hinter all dem ein dunkleres Geheimnis verstecken.

_Wie finde ich das am Besten raus?_

Sie drehte den Barren in ihren Fingern hin und her, während ihr Gedächtnis alle Menschen abrief, zu denen sie ein gewisses Vertrauen hegte und die ihr eventuell damit behilflich sein könnten. Leider fielen ihr nur zwei Menschen ein, mit denen sie darüber reden konnte.

Nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns, zog sie ihr Handy hervor und wählte die Nummer, die sie noch immer eingespeichert hatte. Sie spürte, wie sie anfing nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe zu kauen.

So hatte sie sich schon seit einigen Jahren nicht gefühlt. Vermutlich fühlten sich die Mädchen heute so, die ihren Schwarm anriefen, oder Leute die nervös mit dem Vermieter sprachen oder ähnliche Beispiele schossen Lara in dem Augenblick durch den Sinn.

„Yo?!", meldete sich nach einiger Zeit eine ihr sehr bekannte Stimme. Es war Zip, der Mann der vor einigen Monaten noch als ihr Computerspezialist gearbeitet hatte. Seine Stimme zu hören, weckte in Lara unangenehme Erinnerungen und sie war kurz davor einfach aufzulegen, als ihr einfiel, dass er ihre Nummer sicher auf dem Display schon gesehen hatte.

„Zip, ich bin es. Lara!", sagte sie –vermutlich- überflüssigerweise.

„Hey Lara.", seine Stimme klang noch immer so wie früher, allerdings schien eine Art Distanz darin zu schweben: „Kann ich was für dich tun?"

„Ich wollte wissen, ob Alister zufällig zu sprechen ist.", begann Lara: „Ich hätte da eine Frage an ihn, die Arbeit betreffend."

Zip schwieg einen Moment: „Ich hab Alister seit mehreren Wochen nicht mehr gesehen. Vorbei die Zeit, als man uns nur im Doppelpack traf…", er legte eine Pause ein, Lara kam es so vor, als würde er kurz schlucken müssen, wie wenn man eine ungeliebte Erinnerung verdrängte: „…tut mir Leid."

„Kannst du mir seine Nummer geben?", wollte Lara wissen. Sie wusste von Alister, dass er seine Nummer vor einiger Zeit gewechselt hatte.

„Sorry Lara.", begann Zip, anders als sie erwartet hatte: „Alister hat bis zum Schluss an dich geglaubt. Er war bitter enttäuscht, weißt du das eigentlich?"

„Wieso…?", doch Lara stockte, wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Alister soll von ihr enttäuscht gewesen sein? Warum das? Gut, sie hatte einen Verdacht, vermutlich würde es den Rauswurf betreffen, aber Zip sprach ja auch mit ihr.

„Für Alister war das alles schwerer zu verkraften.", erklärte Zip schließlich: „Hast du denn nichts von seinen Gefühlen für dich bemerkt? Für Alister war dieser Rauswurf das Schlimmste, was du ihm antun konntest."

Lara schwieg einen Moment, dachte über das Gesagte nach. Sie hatte keine Zeit sich mit sentimentalem Kram zu beschäftigen. Klar hatte Lara von seinen Gefühlen für sie geahnt, aber sie hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass ihn das so treffen konnte. Vieles hatte sich verändert, zu viel für Laras Geschmack. Dabei hatte sie eigentlich geglaubt, alles wäre mehr oder minder gleich geblieben.

_So kann man sich irren, _laut sagte sie aber: „Ich habe keine Zeit für solche Gespräche. Es geht vielleicht um das Schicksal dieser Welt."

„Tut es das nicht immer? Jeden Tag an dem wir leben geht es um die Welt!", an diesen Worten war etwas Wahres dran und dann gab Zip ihr den Rest: „Sorry, aber ich kann nichts mehr für dich tun. Diese Tür hast du schon vor langer Zeit geschlossen…freiwillig.", dann legte er auf, ohne sich von ihr zu verabschieden oder irgendwelcher Worte.

Sie hatte nicht mal fragen können wie es ihm ging.

Fassungslos blickte sie einige Sekunden auf ihr Handy, ehe sie es in den Rucksack zusammen mit dem Stein schob. Sie hatte eine Tür geschlossen, aber es gab Türen von denen sie hoffte, dass sie nie geschlossen werden würden.

_Ob ich mich da auch irre, _ging es ihr sofort durch den Kopf, _keine Zeit für Selbstzweifel._

Sie hatte bei dem Barren eine gewisse, magische Aura gespürt. Bei weitem nicht mit der Aura vergleichbar, die sie bei den Elementarsteinen gespürt hatte, aber doch vergleichbar. Leider waren ihr mit ihren menschlichen Mitteln die Hände gebunden, sie würde damit nichts anfangen können.

Sie kannte aber einige Leute, die es konnten und einen würde sie aufsuchen müssen. Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab, sie wurde an Nate erinnert, der vermutlich immer noch im Hotel auf sie wartete und gleichzeitig wurde sie daran erinnert, wie Nate und sie sich das erste Mal begegnet waren.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Wer ist wohl die Person die Lara aufsucht und was tut sie, damit aus Nate und ihr wieder Rivalen werden? Doch die wohl wichtigste Frage für so ziemlich jeden hier im Raum, ist wohl: Was zum Kuckuck ist zwischen Lara und Nate vorgefallen, damals vor fünf Jahren in Peru?_


	11. Begegnungen mit Folgen

_Lara Croft: Tomb Raider Uncharted und die Engelstriade wird Ihnen präsentiert von: LAR-AS! Dem Extrasaftigen Snack für den kleinen Hunger!!!_

-Kapitel 11-

-Begegnungen mit Folgen-

-Wie Lara und Nate sich kennenlernten Teil 1-

_Lima, Peru_

_Vor fünf Jahren_

Heute Abend lag etwas Besonderes in der Luft. Das spürte Lara deutlich. Das hatte sie auch dringend nötig, nach all den Debakeln in den letzten Tagen. Sie wollte nicht daran denken, kam aber nicht drum herum. Chase Carver, so war der Name des Mannes, der sie so bitter verraten und enttäuscht hatte. Er war es auch, der dafür verantwortlich war, dass sie sich nun hier befand.

_Wäre ich doch nie mit ihm nach Monaco gefahren, _dachte sie wütend, _das alles wäre nie passiert wenn nicht…halt…so darf ich nicht denken._

Chase hätte ihr so oder so weh getan, wenn nicht in Monaco, dann zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt. Er egoistisch, hinterhältig und…verdammt gutaussehend. Lara erwischte sich dabei, wie sie ihm nachschmachtete.

_Hör auf damit…_

Das war das einzige, was sie tun konnte. Nicht an ihn denken. Deshalb hatte es sie überhaupt nach Peru verschlagen, nur wegen Chase. Wäre er nicht gewesen, hätte sie sich niemals auf diese halsbrecherische Geschichte eingelassen. In einem namenlosen Inkatempel hätte sie beinah ihr Leben gelassen, als dort alles kollabiert war.

Jetzt war sie vollkommen verdreckt, hatte mehrere Schürfwunden und war nicht über Chase hinweggekommen.

_Nur wegen ihm…_sie spürte Tränen in sich aufsteigen. Niemals hatte sie damit gerechnet, dass sie jemals so mies behandelt werden würde. Chase hatte sie hintergangen, hatte ihr jede Grundlage für ein solides Ego genommen, hatte alles zerstört…wie würde Lara jemals wieder zu irgendeinem Menschen Vertrauen fassen können?

Das alles wäre vielleicht nur halb so schlimm gewesen, wäre da nicht die Sache mit dem Wrack gewesen. Sich ihren Schatz unter den Nagel zu reißen, ohne sie, und dann noch so dreist zu sein, sein _Markenzeichen_ am Ort des Verbrechens zu lassen. Chase hatte keinen Respekt vor ihr gehabt und das hatte sie ignoriert, hatte ihn zu sehr geliebt, war zu jung, zu naiv gewesen.

Jung war sie immer noch, aber das hatte sie hart getroffen, hatte alles in ihr verändert. Niemals wieder würde sie einem Mann vertrauen können, jedenfalls nicht so, wie sie Chase vertraut hatte.

Während sie sich so den Kopf zerbrach, wanderte sie ziellos durch die Straßen von Lima. Ihr hellgrünes Oberteil war an einigen Stellen eingerissen und sie sollte eigentlich zurück ins Hotel gehen, wollte aber irgendwie nicht. Sie musste etwas unternehmen, etwas das sie auf andere Gedanken bringen würde.

Weg von Chase, weg vom Alltag. Im Hotel würde sie vielleicht sicher sein, aber niemand würde sie dort vor ihren Gedanken schützen können.

Optisch hatte sich seit dem Ereignis nichts verändert, aber innerlich war alles anders. All ihre kindliche Naivität, all ihr Vertrauen war mit einem Schlag wie weggewischt und das alles nur wegen einem Mann, der es eigentlich gar nicht wert war, dass sie seinetwegen so viele Tränen weinte.

Ihre Schritte verlangsamten sich, als sie sich plötzlich vor einer Art Kneipe wiederfand. Lara hatte erst vor wenigen Jahren das Interesse für fremde Kulturen entwickelt, hatte erst vor einiger Zeit spanisch gelernt, aber sie wusste genau was die Worte: _Corazón_ bedeuteten. Schatz, oder Liebling.

Viele Leute sahen in ihren vielen Reisen plötzlich eine Art Todessehnsucht, schoben es auf den Unfall mit dem Flugzeug, den sie vor einigen Jahren hatte. Behaupteten, Lara würde jetzt jeden Augenblick ihres Lebens auskosten wollen, wo sie so knapp ihrem Ende entgangen war. Das mochte zum einen natürlich stimmen, aber sie hatte dadurch erst erkannt, was wirklich wichtig für sie war.

Dazu gehörte auch, zu sehen was sonst keiner sah, zu tun was sonst keiner tat. Ja, Lara Croft mochte ihr Leben auskosten, aber sie tat es nicht aus irgendeinem törichten Grund, den ihr die Oberschicht Englands andichtete, sondern aus einem einzigen Grund: Sie wollte anders sein. Ein blasiertes Leben in all dem Prunk und Reichtum zu führen, hatte Lara satt.

_Corazón also, _dachte sie und ging näher heran.

Während sie noch darüber nachdachte, dass vermutlich nur wenige Frauen jemals dieses Etablissement betreten hatten, die nicht dem sogenannten horizontalen Gewerbe angehörten, wurde die Tür plötzlich aufgestoßen und ein betrunkener Peruaner trat an die frische Luft. Lara wich ihm instinktiv aus und warf einen kurzen Blick ins Innere des Gebäudes, ehe die Tür wieder zuschlug.

Das sah genau nach dem richtigen Ort aus, um sich nach den Strapazen des Tages zu erholen. Außerdem würde sie niemand darauf ansprechen, wieso sie so lädiert aussah.

„Perfekt.", murmelte sie und betrat das Gebäude.

Im Inneren war das Licht kaum besser als in der Dunkelheit draußen. Nur zwei der insgesamt sechs Lampen über der Theke und die alte Jukebox spendeten ein wenig Licht. Dann bemerkte Lara die Teelichter auf den Tischen.

Der Geruch in der Kneipe ließ sich nicht wirklich einordnen. Es war eine Mischung aus gesalzenen Erdnüssen, Männerschweiß und Bier. Kein Ort, an dem sie sich sonst wohl fühlen würde. Aber darum ging es hier ja gerade. Alte Gewohnheiten abstreifen, um etwas Neues kennen zu lernen.

Außer Lara waren nur fünf weitere Personen, den Barkeeper nicht mitgerechnet, in diesem Lokal. Vier von ihnen saßen an der Theke und nur einer hatte sich in die hintere Ecke verkrochen und schien seine Ruhe haben zu wollen.

Durch das dunkle Zwielicht erkannte Lara, dass er vermutlich etwa ihr Alter haben durfte, möglicherweise ein Jährchen älter.

_Zum Glück bin ich nicht hier, um Männer kennen zu lernen, _sinnierte sie. Denn die Ausbeute wäre sowieso mager gewesen.

Der Barkeeper, ein älterer Mann mit sonnengebräunter, fast schon ledriger Haut, warf einen fragenden Blick in Laras Richtung und flüsterte dann einem der anderen Gäste etwas ins Ohr. Sein Haar war lang, schwarz und zu einem Zopf gebunden. Optisch erinnerte er sie stark an Danny Trejo, den Schauspieler.

Schließlich wand er sich seinem neusten Gast zu und beugte sich näher zu Lara hin: „_Touristin?_", war seine erste Frage, die Lara einfach überging. Als er merkte, dass sie keine Anstalten machte ihm darauf zu antworten, wechselte er das Thema: „_Was darf's denn sein_?", fragte er auf Spanisch.

„_Ein Bier bitte._", bestellte Lara. Auch Bier gehörte nicht zu den Dingen, die Lara sonst gerne trank, aber irgendwer hatte mal behauptet südamerikanisches Bier würde gut schmecken. Die Theorie wollte Lara jetzt am eigenen Leib testen.

Der Barkeeper blickte Lara anerkennend an, als er ihr fast akzentfreies Spanisch hörte. So vieles hatte sich verändert. Wenn Lara jetzt an ihr früheres Leben dachte, vor dem Absturz in den Bergen, vor der Sache mit diesem verfluchten Chase Carver, so würde sie behaupten das Lara heute ein anderer Mensch war.

Die früheren Jahre kamen ihr mittlerweile wie ein schlechter Traum vor.

_Im Moment lebst du auch nicht besser, _ging es ihr in dem Moment durch den Kopf und der Barkeeper, der jetzt offenbar ein wenig Respekt aufbrachte, schien zu bemerken, dass sie irgendwas bedrückte.

„_Magst du reden?_", eigentlich hätte sie eine solche Frage nicht aus dem Mund dieses Mannes erwartet, vor allem nicht, wo er doch sicherlich sein Machoimage vor den anderen Gästen wahren wollte. Aber er fragte sie trotzdem und Lara verneinte.

Mit dem Bierkrug in der Hand ging sie zu einem der Tische in der Ecke. Ihr Blick fiel erneut auf den einsamen Gast, der jetzt am anderen Ende des Raumes saß.

Er schien sich in der Zwischenzeit kaum bewegt zu haben, aber jetzt sah sie, wie er seinen Kopf hob und sie ansah. Er starrte, für ihren Geschmack, etwas zu lang in ihre Richtung, um es noch als Zufall tarnen zu können.

Das war Lara ein wenig unangenehm, aber sie versuchte es zu ignorieren.

_Ich bin hier um abzuschalten, ich sollte mir nicht wegen Unsinn den Kopf zerbrechen, _dachte sie, während sie den ersten Schluck ihres Bieres nahm…

…und ihn beinah wieder ausspuckte.

_Neuer Vorsatz, _dachte sie sofort, _wenn ich denjenigen treffe, der behauptet hat, dass das Bier hier gut schmecken würde, trete ich dem dahin, wo keine Sonne scheint._

Dennoch nahm sie tapfer den nächsten Schluck und musste dann erkennen, dass –sobald man sich auf den etwas faden Geschmack eingestellt hatte- das Bier sogar irgendwo einen gewissen Stil hatte.

Obwohl sie dennoch, wenn sie schon Alkohol trank, lieber einen halbtrockenen Rotwein bevorzugte.

_Chase Lieblingsgetränk, _erschrocken stellte sie fest, dass fast jeder zweite Gedanke um ihren Ex-Freund kreiste. Sie waren zwar nur sechs Monate zusammen gewesen, aber Lara hatte diese sechs Monate sehr genossen, hatte Chase wirklich geliebt.

_Dieser verdammte Schürzenjäger._

So in ihre Gedanken versunken, trank sie noch ein paar Mal ihr Bier. Erst reichlich spät merkte sie, dass jemand an ihrem Tisch saß. Beinah wäre sie zusammengezuckt, so sehr hatte sie die Umgebung um sich herum vergessen.

Die Person, die sich zu ihr gesellt hatte, war niemand anderer, als der Fremde aus der Ecke. Von nahmen sah er sogar einigermaßen passabel aus.

_Das interessiert dich nicht, schon vergessen, _ging es ihr durch den Kopf, während sie ihn aufmerksam musterte, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

„Hab ich endlich deine Aufmerksamkeit.", der Fremde grinste so breit, dass Lara meinte sein Mund müsse von einem Ohr zum anderen reichen und hob sein Bierkrug, um mit ihr imaginär anzustoßen: „Hat aber auch reichlich lang gedauert."

„Kein Interesse.", sagte Lara und war ein wenig erstaunt, dass er Englisch sprach und sie direkt auf Englisch angesprochen hatte.

_Wobei ich auch keineswegs aussehe, als würde ich aus Südamerika kommen._

„Huch!", der Fremde wich zurück: „Wer sagt denn, das ich Interesse habe? Kann man sich nicht mal mit jemanden unterhalten?"

„Natürlich.", Laras Stimmung wurde nicht besser und die Tatsache, dass das Bier ihr auch weiterhin nur bedingt Freude bereitete, half dem Abend nicht unbedingt auf die Sprünge.

„Ehrenwort!", der Fremde griff sich mit der einen Hand an die Brust und hob die andere, vollführte eine billige Imitation eines Pfadfindergrußes und grinste dabei weiterhin wie der Strahlemann aus einer Zahnpastawerbung: „Ich habe nur gesehen, dass Sie ebenfalls nicht von hier kommen und hab es mal mit Englisch versucht."

„Jeder Volldepp kann Englisch sprechen.", erwiderte Lara. Irgendwie tat es ihr fast schon Leid, dass sie es dem Fremden so schwer machte, aber sie hatte wirklich keine Lust auf einfallslose Anmachsprüche in einer Kneipe, an deren Namen sie sich mittlerweile nicht mal mehr erinnern konnte.

„Wie dem auch sei.", der Fremde schien ihre Worte gar nicht zu hören und setzte seinen Weg unbeirrt fort: „Mein Name ist Nathan Drake, aber alle die mich kennen, nennen mich Nate!"

Diese strebsame Art, mit der er sein Ziel verfolgte, machte ihn ein großes Stück sympathischer. Er war damit so vollkommen anders, als Chase Carver. Es war vielleicht nicht fair, ihn mit Chase zu vergleichen, aber im Moment würde sie vermutlich selbst eine Blumenvase mit Chase vergleichen und selbst diese würde dagegen Haushoch gewinnen.

„Lara Croft.", stellte sie sich schließlich auch vor und nahm den letzten Schluck ihres Bieres. Als Nate den leeren Krug bemerkte, deutete er mit dem Finger drauf und meinte: „Hättest du gerne noch eins?"

„Nein, danke.", gab Lara zurück: „Das ist nicht das richtige Getränk für mich."

„Was macht ein Mädchen, wie du hier in Lima in so einer Absteige?", wechselte Nathan Drake das Thema, ohne darauf zu beharren ihr doch noch ein Bier auszugeben. Offenbar war er doch nicht daran interessiert, sie möglichst schnell mit Bier gefügig zu machen.

Das war noch ein Punkt, den sie ihm groß anrechnen musste.

Als er bemerkte, wie Lara ihn finster anblickte, korrigierte er sich schnell: „Ich meine natürlich _Frau._"

Sie mochte es nicht, Mädchen genannt zu werden. Schon gar nicht von Fremden, die sie mal eben ein paar Minuten kannte.

„Ich bin Archäologin, war bis gerade eben noch unterwegs im Regenwald.", erklärte sie schließlich, deutlich zufriedener, nachdem Nate sich verbessert hatte.

„Lara Croft.", er sagte den Namen so, wie man es tat, wenn man sich etwas überlegte, wenn man sich durch den Kopf gehen ließ, woher man den Namen kannte, sollte ihn fast schon sichtbar im Mund hin und her und schließlich meinte er: „Ach, ich habe von dir gelesen. Du bist doch diejenige, die alle nur _Tomb Raider_ nennen."

„Archäologin gefällt mir besser.", verbesserte sie ihn: „Zur Zeit arbeite ich an einem Buch. Ich will dieses Grabräuberimage loswerden. Die Leute sollen besser verstehen, was meine Arbeit bedeutet."

„Ich werde das Buch auf jeden Fall lesen.", versicherte Nate.

„Nett von dir, aber ich glaube kaum das dich so etwas interessieren würde. Es soll schon eher Fachliteratur werden.", sagte Lara.

„Zufällig komme ich vom Fach!", erwiderte der Fremde, den sie mittlerweile unter dem Namen Nate kannte.

Lara zog eine Augenbraue hoch, was ihre Skepsis im Gesicht zum Ausdruck bringen sollte und konnte sich ein amüsiertes Grinsen nicht verkneifen: „Vom Fach? Du bist also ebenfalls Archäologe, wie?"

„Nein.", Nate winkte ab: „Archäologie langweilt mich. Ich bin Schatzsucher!"

_Schatzsucher…_

Noch Minuten, nachdem Nate diese Worte gesagt hatte, klangen sie in ihrem Kopf nach. _Ich bin Schatzsucher…_dieselben Worte hatte auch Chase benutzt, als sie ihn das erste Mal getroffen hatte.

_Schatzsucher…_

Sie schien einige Zeit lang in ihren Gedanken versunken zu sein, denn als sie wieder etwas von ihrer Umwelt wahrnahm, blickte Nate sie besorgt an: „Stimmt etwas nicht? Du warst offenbar kurz weggetreten!"

„Was?", Lara schien sich erst jetzt ihrer Situation klar zu werden. Die Erinnerung an ihren Ex-Freund verfolgte sie schon die ganze Zeit und würde sie wohl auch an diesem heutigen Abend nicht mehr loslassen: „Es ist…alles in Ordnung."

Nate schien das Zögern in ihrer Stimme aufzufallen, denn er beugte sich besorgt zu ihr vor und musterte sie aufmerksam: „Du bist richtig blass geworden. Tut dir das Bier nicht gut?"

„Nein. Nein.", Lara schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch, versuchte die Bilder ihrer letzten Beziehung mühevoll zu verdrängen: „An dem Bier liegt es nicht."

Nate lehnte sich zurück und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas, dann folgte ein langes: „Hmmm.", und er kratzte sich an der Stirn: „Liegt es an einem anderen Mann?", und damit traf er, ohne es zu wissen, genau den Nerv der Sache und veränderte somit den gesamten Verlauf des Abends, so wie Lara sich das ursprünglich vorgestellt hatte.

Mit seiner aufmerksamen Art weckte er in Lara etwas, von dem sie eigentlich nicht geglaubt hatte, es jemals wieder spüren zu können: Eine gewisse Form von Gefühlen für einen Fremden, den sie gerade mal wenige Minuten kannte. Lara würde sich noch wünschen, diese Gefühle niemals zugelassen zu haben, doch in ihrer aktuellen Situation ahnte sie davon noch nichts.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Das war mein neustes Kapitel. Es mag zwar ein Teil 1 beinhalten, dass bedeutet allerdings nicht, dass demnächst Teil 2 kommt. Deshalb hat diese Geschichte ja auch einen zweiten Titel. Die ganze Wahrheit erfahrt ihr erst im Laufe der Handlung in Form von mehreren Rückblenden und damit hoffe ich etwas Spannung aufbauen zu können._

_Cora: Wann genau die Haupthandlung spielt ist nicht klar. Ich habe mich bewusst von genauen Zeitangaben distanziert, weil es mich damit zwingt Lara älter werden zu lassen und ich möchte nicht das sie irgendwann mit 50 Jahren plötzlich da sitzt und versucht noch auf Abenteuer zu gehen…^^…die Somaliaepisode kam mir damals in den Sinn, als ich von den Piratenangriffen hörte, hat aber auch keinerlei Relevanz auf die Zeit, da es schon seit Ewigkeiten Piratenübergriffe in diesen Gewässern gibt. Fazit: Meine Tomb Raider Fanfictions haben keinen wirklichen „Zeitpunkt", da es für mich alles einfacher macht. :-D_

_Falls sich einer von euch über diese reichlich sinnlosen Sätze am Anfang der Kapitel wundert, sei ihm (oder ihr) gesagt, dass ich selber nicht weiß was das soll. Ist so ne kleinen Spinnerei von meiner Seite aus. Ich hoffe es amüsiert euch, denn mich amüsiert das im höchsten Maße. ^^_


	12. Freunde

_Zu Risiken und Nebenwirkungen lesen Sie die Geschichte, fragen Sie Ihren Autor oder schreiben Sie eine Review._

-Kapitel 12-

-Freunde-

_Miami Beach, Florida_

Lara stand vor dem Haupteingang des Hotels, in dem sie ihr Zimmer gemietet hatte. Eine Autohupe hatte sie aus ihren Erinnerungen geholt. Rechtzeitig, wie sie fand, denn von da an begann die Geschichte bitter zu werden.

Als sie sich jetzt umsah auf dem Hotelvorplatz, wusste sie nicht was sie denken sollte, wusste nicht was sie tun sollte, was das Beste war. Würde sie Nate wirklich vertrauen können in diesem Fall? Es galt immerhin herauszufinden, was es mit dem Goldbarren auf sich hatte und was es für Auswirkungen auf sie alle haben würde.

Lara Croft war ein Mensch, der nicht gerne in der eigenen Vergangenheit grub. Das war vielleicht auch einer der Gründe, weshalb sie ihren Beruf so mochte. Meistens ging es nämlich nicht darum, in seiner Geschichte zu wühlen, sondern in den Erlebnissen von Fremden, oft bedeutsamen Personen.

Während sie vor dem Hoteleingang stand und vom Portier mehr als fragwürdig beäugt wurde –wobei er wusste, wer da vor ihm stand und ihr deshalb sicher nicht den Weg versperren würde- wurde Lara an die Erlebnisse ihres letzten Abenteuers erinnert. Viele ihrer Freunde hatten an ihrer Seite gekämpft und obwohl doch einiges schief gegangen war, hatten ihre Freunde alle überlebt.

Doch jeder von ihnen hatte einen Preis zahlen müssen. Dieser Preis war ihre Freundschaft gewesen.

_Ein kleiner Schritt für mich, ein großer Schritt für die Menschheit, _Lara wurde an einen der bekanntesten Sätze erinnert, die überhaupt jemals ein Mann gesagt hatte. Wenn dieser Mann doch gewusst hätte, wie falsch er damit gelegen hatte. Jeder noch so kleine Schritt für die Menschheit, bedeutete für das Individuum einen riesigen Schritt.

Während die Welt sich von dem Chaos der letzten Monate erholte, war in Lara alles so vollkommen anders. Es mochte vielleicht stimmen, dass eine Person –nennen wir sie jetzt einfach mal XY- davon, irgendwo auf der Welt, nicht so betroffen worden war, wie Lara und ihre Freunde, aber dennoch lag eine spürbare Veränderung in der Luft.

Die Mentalität der Menschen schien sich gewandelt zu haben, nachdem sie von einem einzigen Mann beinah an den Rand des Abgrundes gestoßen worden waren.

In der Regel bekam die Menschheit es nicht mit, wenn Lara in unbekannten Tempeln schlummernden Göttern hinterher hastete, um finstere Machenschaften zu stoppen, aber in einem solchen Fall war alles vollkommen anders.

_Das letzte was ich jetzt brauchen könnte –außer einer Apokalypse-, sind Leute, die mich bei der Arbeit behindern, _dachte Lara und merkte selbst, dass sie nicht hundertprozentig mit ihrem Entschluss übereinkam. Nate und Sully oben zurück zu lassen, war keine Entscheidung, die sie leichtfertig tat. Auch wenn Nate ihr nicht wirklich viel bedeutete, fühlte sie eine gewisse Schuld ihn so zu hintergehen.

Aber Lara musste in ihrer aktuellen Lage an sich denken. Sollte sich herausstellen, dass der Goldbarren keine größeren Geheimnisse barg, würde sie den Stein noch diese Woche bei der Kanzlei abliefern und sich Quills Standort holen. Dann wäre all der Spuk vorbei.

_Ich würde endlich wieder richtig frei sein, _dachte Lara weiter und mit diesem Gedanken und einem bitteren Nachgeschmack, den sie auf die zurückliegende Erinnerung schob, wand sie dem Hotel den Rücken zu. Auf halber Strecke über den Vorplatz aber, hielt sie inne und betrat das Hotel doch noch ein Mal, um für Nate eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen.

Die Dame am Empfang, eine etwa fünfundzwanzig Jährige, brünette Amerikanerin, ließ sich die Worte diktieren und nahm Laras Kreditkarte entgegen.

_Es wäre wirklich ungerecht Nate auch noch das Hotelzimmer zahlen zu lassen, _dachte sie, während ein Teil von ihr, den sie gern ignorierte und hoffte das er niemals wieder die Überhand gewinnen würde, Nate diese Form der Strafe gerne gegönnt hätte. Andererseits war das Zimmer auf ihren Namen reserviert und damit war ihr Plan sowieso zum Scheitern verurteilt, egal ob sie es nun wollte oder nicht.

Als schließlich alles erledigt war, verließ sie das Hotel nun endgültig und war froh, dass ihr Zimmer nicht in Richtung Hautpausgang lag, denn sonst bestand die Gefahr, dass Nate viel zu früh Wind davon bekommen könnte.

_Sobald er meine Spur verloren hat, ist alles beim Alten, _damit rechnete Lara jedenfalls fest. Vor dem Haupteingang pfiff sie ein Taxi herbei und ließ sich zum Flughafen fahren, wo sie sich neben einem Flug noch mit Kleidung eindeckte.

_Würde ja auch komisch aussehen, wenn ich im Bikini fliegen würde, _dachte Lara, während sie in der kleinen –und überteuerten- Flughafenboutique durch die Reihen schritt, um passende Kleidung zu finden. Da ihr Flug die Vereinigten Staaten nicht verlassen würde, war mehr Geld übrig, um es in Kleidung zu investieren.

Als sie sich schließlich für ein weißes Shirt mit V-Ausschnitt und eine schwarze Jeanshose entschieden hatte, bezahlte sie das Ganze und zog sich in der Umkleide um. Die Kassiererin blickte Lara zwar etwas verwirrt an, als sie in dem Bikini an die Kasse trat, war aber immerhin so taktvoll nichts zu sagen.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass bis zum Abflug noch etwa eine Stunde blieb, die sie irgendwie auf dem Flughafen vertrödeln musste.

Ein Anruf zu Hause war die erste Tat, die ihr helfen würde, die Wartezeit zu überbrücken. Nach wenigen Augenblicken ging Winston ans Telefon. Beinah hätte Lara verwirrt gefragt, was Alister und Zip trieben, dass sie keine Zeit hatten ihre Anrufe zu beantworten, dann aber entsann sie sich ihrer aktuellen Situation.

„_Lady Croft_.", Winston schien ein wenig überrascht zu sein, als er sie am Apparat hörte.

„Winston, hallo.", begann Lara: „Ich wollte nur mal kurz nachhören, ob in England soweit alles in Ordnung ist. Meine Heimreise verzögert sich um ein paar Tage, das stört Sie hoffentlich nicht weiter."

„_Mich nicht_.", meinte Winston dann: „_Aber ein gewisser Mister Thornton, von _Thompson & Simmons_ hat für Sie angerufen_."

„Wirklich?", Lara dachte nach: „Wollte er was bestimmtes?"

„_Er ist nicht ins Detail gegangen, wenn Sie das meinen._", hörte sie Winston am anderen Ende des Erdballs sagen. Lara war in dem Moment der enorme Zeitunterschied gar nicht bewusst, aber zu ihrem Glück gehörte Winston nicht zu der Sorte Menschen, die sie darauf aufmerksam machen würden, oder ihr das nachtragen würden. Wenn die Chefin aus dem Haus war, hatte Winston eine Art Kurzurlaub, bis auf die Pflichten die immer anfielen und die das Haus betrafen.

„Dann ist ja gut. Falls er noch mal anrufen sollte, sagen Sie ihm bitte, dass ich mich bei ihm melde, wenn ich wieder im Land bin.", sprach Lara und hörte, wie Winston sich eine Notiz machte. Als sie merkte, dass er ihr wieder aufmerksam zuhörte, fügte sie noch ein: „Ich wünsche Ihnen noch eine gute Nacht, Winston."

Der Butler lachte amüsiert auf und erwiderte seinerseits: „_Einen schönen Tag noch, Lady Croft._"

Dann legte Lara den Hörer auf und warf wieder einen Blick auf die Uhr. Keine zehn Minuten waren vergangen, weshalb sie sich entschloss –entgegen all ihrer Gewohnheiten- einen Kaffee trinken zu gehen. Aber das war ja auch Amerika, hier trank offenbar niemand Tee, es sei denn er wurde versehentlich beim Starbucks bestellt.

Den Rest der Zeit stöberte sie dann noch in einem kleinen Zeitschriften- und Buchladen in der Nähe ihres Abfluggates herum. Als schließlich die Passagiere für ihren Flug aufgerufen wurden, hatte sie sich für eine Ausgabe des Time Magazines entschieden, welches als Sonderheft vermarktet, das Thema des alten Ägyptens behandelte.

Zentral richtete sich die Zeitschrift auf die Schätze der Pharaonen, was für Lara zwei praktische Aspekte hatte. Vielleicht stieß sie ja durch Zufall auf den Goldbarren in ihrem Handgepäck (oder auf einen Verweis, ein Hinweis, eine Randnotiz oder eine Anschrift, in ihrer aktuellen Situation war ihr jede Hilfe Recht) und sie konnte sich auch noch informieren, welche Schätze noch zu finden waren, sollte sie jemals wieder Zeit haben für ein kleineres Unterfangen.

Allerdings kam sie nicht dazu das Magazin zu lesen, denn als sie ihren Sitzplatz eingenommen hatte, war sie auch bereits eingeschlafen und wurde auch erst wieder wach, als der Flieger landete.

_Harlem, New York City, New York_

Sara Pezzini fühlte sich mies.

Ihr Kopf dröhnte und ihre Muskeln schmerzten, was nicht unbedingt daran lag, dass sie in einer gewissen Zeit des Monats steckte und auch nicht mit Alkohol verbunden war, auch wenn sie davon gestern eine ganze Flasche Rotwein gehabt hatte, sondern an ihrem letzten Auftrag, bei dem sie einen seelenlosen Serienkiller durch halb New York gejagt hatte. Am Ende hatte sie ihn zwar stellen können, aber ihm war nie der Prozess gemacht worden. Was vielleicht daran lag, dass von einem Killer ohne Seele, einem Wesen der Schatten, nicht viel zu entnehmen war.

An einem Punkt wie diesem hätte sie mit der Witchblade einschreiten sollen, hätte für Gerechtigkeit sorgen können, wo die Justiz der Menschenwelt versagte, aber sie hatte sich unbedingt in den Kopf setzen müssen, den Killer nach menschlichen Maßstäben richten zu lassen.

_Das ist gehörig in die Hose gegangen, _dachte sie sarkastisch, während sie –Trübsal blasend- auf der Couch lag und das Fernsehprogramm durchstöberte, auf der Suche nach etwas, bei dem sie für einen Moment von ihren Gedanken loskam. Es hätte auch eine dieser deutlich übertriebenen Talkshows sein können, vom Prinzip her war ihr im Moment alles Recht, nur nicht die Einsamkeit.

_Ich habe alles riskiert…und verloren, _dachte sie weiter und presste die Augen fest zusammen, in der Hoffnung die Bilder würden verschwinden. Der Killer hatte, auch wenn er es vielleicht nicht wirklich wusste, auf gewisse Weise über sie triumphiert und hatte ihr gezeigt, dass es immer einen Schlupfwinkel gab, um der Gerechtigkeit der Menschen zu entgehen.

_Genau da hätten alle die Witchblade gebraucht, _Sara seufzte schwer und versuchte an etwas vollkommen anderes zu denken. (Anmerkung des Autors: Näheres erfahrt ihr in etwa einer Woche in meinen ersten Kapiteln von [Witchblade: Seelenlos])

Erstaunlicherweise gelang es ihr auch und sie schlief sogar über eine der gewünschten Talkshows ein. Ob sie träumt, wusste Sara in dem Moment, als sie erwachte, nicht, wusste aber das sie sich deutlich besser fühlte.

_Wieso bin ich überhaupt wach geworden?_

Die Antwort kam in Form einer Türklingel, von der sie fast schon vergessen hatte, dass sie diese besaß. Besuch kam nicht sehr häufig zu Sara und die wichtigsten Menschen in ihrem Leben hatte sie auf der Arbeit getroffen.

Leicht verwirrt und noch etwas verschlafen, ging sie zur Tür hinüber und warf einen Blick durch den Türspion. In einer Stadt wie New York konnte man nicht vorsichtig genug sein und als Trägerin der Witchblade erst Recht nicht.

Wobei sie in diesem Moment selbst bemerkte, dass es irgendwie albern war einen Türspion zu benutzen, wenn man einen der übermächtigen Feinde der Witchblade erwartete.

Jemand, der ihr feindlich gesonnen war, würde sich mit Gewalt Zugang verschaffen können, oder einfach den halben Häuserblock in die Luft jagen.

Sie hatte alles schon erlebt und hatte alles schon überlebt, aber trotzdem kam sie nicht drum herum in den Türspion zu sehen. Vielleicht, weil sie schon seit Kindertagen gern sich selbst die Überraschungen verdarb. Früher damit, dass sie die Weihnachtsgeschenke ihrer Eltern suchte, die immer an demselben Ort versteckt waren, dann irgendwann, in dem sie sich Bücher kaufte und das Ende zu erst lass, um zu wissen, ob es sich dabei um ein gutes Buch handelte.

Mittlerweile bot ihr der Türspion eine ähnliche Funktion und während sie so auf den Flur hinaussah, stockte ihr für einen Augenblick der Atem. Mit einer solchen _Überraschung _hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Schnell wich sie mit dem Kopf vom Türspion weg, schloss die Tür auf und sah sich ihrer früheren, besten Freundin gegenüber.

„Hey Sara!", Lara lehnte im Türrahmen, als wäre es das Natürlichste auf der Welt, dass sie mal eben so in New York vorbeischaute. Wobei es Sara auch nicht gewundert hätte, wenn Lara etwas sagte, wie: „War eben in der Gegend und wollte dich mal besuchen kommen."

In Saras und Laras Freundschaft hatte sich mit der Zeit eine Art stille Übereinkunft eingenistet. Lara war vielleicht zwei Mal in Saras Land gewesen und ansonsten neigte Sara eher dazu England einen Besuch abzustatten, wenn sie mal wieder um Hilfe gebeten wurde, oder Urlaub hatte.

Dass ihr Chef das all die Jahre überhaupt mitgemacht hatte, erstaunte Sara mittlerweile immer mehr.

„Lara.", sie ahnte bereits, wie dämlich sie aussehen musste, in ihrem grauen, übergroßen Pullover und der weißen Hotpants, die aber dank des Pullovers fast vollständig verdeckt wurde, mit unkämmten Haaren und einem Gesichtsausdruck, der einer Mischung aus Erschrecken und Freude glich.

„Darf ich rein kommen?", wollte Lara wissen. Sara merkte den seltsamen Tonfall in der Stimme ihrer Freundin. Es war beinah so, als Schäme Lara sich. Sie mochte vielleicht allen Grund haben, nach all den Ereignissen, die zu dem erkalten ihrer Freundschaft geführt hatten, aber Sara war in diesem Moment nicht danach alte Geschichten aufzuwärmen.

Das Gesicht ihrer Freundin zu sehen und ihre Stimme zu hören war im Moment mehr wert, als jede Form der Entschuldigung und auf eine stille, unauffällige Weise, entschuldigte sich Lara auch damit, dass sie jetzt hier war.

„Ähem…natürlich, klar. Komm doch rein.", Sara machte ihrer Freundin Platz und Lara trat über die Schwelle ins Innere der kleinen Wohnung. Für einen kurzen Moment herrschte Schweigen in der kleinen Wohnung. Sara spürte dieses merkwürdige Gefühl. Irgendwie war Lara ihr Fremd geworden.

Sie sah zwar noch immer so aus wie früher, stand, redete und verhielt sich wie immer, aber da war diese unbeschreibliche Distanz zwischen ihnen, die sich nicht so leicht würde aus der Welt schaffen lassen.

„Nimm mir die Frage bitte nicht übel.", begann Sara, als ihr die Pause etwas unangenehm wurde und lenkte somit Laras Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich: „Was führt dich zu mir?"

Die Archäologin drehte sich in diesem Augenblick zu ihr um und sah ihr tief in die Augen: „Ich bin da an einer Sache dran und ich brauche jetzt deine Hilfe, Sara."

Irgendwie hatte Sara das schon geahnt, aber sie merkte selbst, dass ein Teil von ihr enttäuscht war. Gerne hätte sie es gesehen, wenn Lara einfach so zu ihr gekommen wäre, ohne irgendwelche Missionen, Fragen oder Rätsel. Aber das war vermutlich Wunschdenken, denn Lara und sie hatte schon immer eine sehr interessante Art von Freundschaft verbunden.

In der Regel sahen sie sich nur, wenn entweder Lara, oder Sara die Hilfe der jeweils anderen brauchten. Ansonsten wurde nur reger Kontakt gehalten und doch würde Sara ohne Zögern behaupten, dass Lara Croft ihre beste Freundin war.

Vermutlich nur, weil es ihre einzige Freundin war.

_Freundin…_

Fortsetzung folgt:

_So…ein neues, nicht ganz so Actionreiches Kapitel ist fertig. Ich hoffe es macht euch nichts, dass im Moment mehr geredet wird, aber immerhin geht es ja aktuell auch um all die Veränderungen, die Lara und ihre Freunde durchlebt haben. Aber die Action wird kommen und das nicht zu knapp. Übrigens wird die Idee mit den Umfragen immer konkreter. Ich werde schon bald (ich vermute mal spätestens nächsten Monat…kommt darauf an, wie schnell ich mit der Story vorankomme) meine erste Umfrage online stellen. Aber ich sage euch deswegen noch rechtzeitig Bescheid._

_Liwen: Zu deiner Frage wegen Chase und Laras Beziehung: Es ist gut möglich das ich in der Scheibe der Sonne damals etwas von zwei Monaten schrieb, das liegt daran, dass ich es zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht besser wusste. Da die Geschichte schon einige Jahre zurück liegt, muss sowieso einiges geändert werden. Vielleicht mache ich das demnächst, sobald mir die Ideen für neue Tomb Raider Fanfictions ausgehen…aber wer weiß wann das sein wird. ^^ (Ich kann euch sagen das wohl noch mindestens 2 folgen könnten, wenn sich meine Pläne und Ideen verdichten!)_

_In dem nächsten Kapitel von Tomb Raider Uncharted: _Ein Gastauftritt!!! (Das ist nicht der Titel des nächsten Kapitels. ^^ Sondern nur ein kleiner Vorgeschmack, der hoffentlich für Spekulationen sorgt.)

_Habe übrigens meinen Namen geändert, da Yr-Is-ddwfn schon gefühlte hundert Jahre alt ist. Ich glaube den Penname habe ich schon seit 5 oder 6 Jahren und es musste mal was aktuelleres her._


	13. Das Licht

_Jetzt 30% mehr Nate in jedem Kapitel._

-Kapitel 13-

-Das Licht-

_Mondrian South Beach Hotel, Miami Beach, Florida_

_Vor einigen Stunden…_

Mit heruntergeklappter Kinnlade stand Nate, den gerade entgegengenommenen Umschlag in den Händen haltend, in der Tür und war sprachlos. Von außen musste er jetzt wie eine Cartoonfigur aussehen, der gleich die Zunge wie ein roter Teppich auf den Boden rollen würde. Nate war froh, dass er keine Cartoonfigur war, denn das würde bedeuten, dass er nachher jede Menge Dreck im Mund haben würde.

„Was ist los, Nate?!", wollte sein Kumpel Sully wissen.

Der Abenteurer schloss erst jetzt die Tür und wand sich an seinen Freund hin, den Briefumschlag mit dem Zettel immer noch vor sein Gesicht haltend. Dann begann er zu lesen, was dort stand: „_Jungs, ich bin über alle Berge. Sucht mich nicht. Das Hotelzimmer ist schon bezahlt. Tut mir Leid das ihr es auf diesem Weg erfahren müsst, aber ich kann Ballast im Moment nicht gebrauchen._"

Erst nach wenigen Augenblicken merkte Sully, dass Nate ihm vorgelesen hatte. Beinah hätte er verwundert gefragt, warum er Sully in der Mehrzahl ansprach.

Schließlich beendete der Abenteurer die kurze Lektüre mit: _„Gezeichnet, Lara Croft._"

„Sie ist abgehauen.", stellte Victor Sullivan unnötigerweise fest: „Sie ist _wirklich _abgehauen.", dann fügte er noch ein: „Ich hab es ja gewusst hinzu.", allerdings gerade leise genug, dass Nate es noch hören konnte, aber nicht darauf eingehen würde.

„Das war's Sully, wir sind raus aus dem Spiel.", Nates Stimme war traurig und erst jetzt senkte er den Zettel, so dass Sully ihm wieder ins Gesicht blicken konnte.

„Was meinst du damit?", wollte der ältere Abenteurer wissen und legte die Stirn in Falten, um sein Unverständnis besser zum Ausdruck bringen zu können.

„Sie hat doch geschrieben, dass wir ihr nicht folgen sollen.", erklärte sich Nate.

„Und darauf willst du hören? Was ist nur los mit dir?", Sully war nun wirklich verwirrt. Er erkannte seinen Freund gar nicht mehr wieder.

„Elena hat dasselbe geschrieben, als sie mich verlassen hatte. Angeblich weil es nicht mehr lief.", Nate schluckte: „Aber ich bin ihr gefolgt und fand sie dann mit diesem Produzenten in der Kiste."

„Ach.", Sully wirkte genervt: „Hör mir damit auf. Du solltest dir keine sinnlosen Vorwürfe wegen dieser Blondine machen. Ich hab keine Lust, dass die ganze Aktion hier umsonst war."

Nate schwieg, weshalb sich Sullivan, sein Freund und Mentor, gezwungen sah noch etwas zu sagen: „Ich lasse dieses Miststück nicht so einfach mit unserer Beute davonkommen."

„Sie ist doch kein Miststück.", versuchte Nate –ohne zu wissen wieso- Lara zu verteidigen.

„Sie hat uns einfach hintergangen, oder?", Nate nickte: „Also: Für mich eindeutig die Definition eines Miststücks. Schlag's nach!"

„Bist du ein Duden oder was?", Nate wurde wütend, nicht auf Sully sondern auf ihre aktuelle Situation: „Du hast Recht. Wir holen uns den Schatz zurück!"

„Also, wo könnte sie wohl sein?", überlegte Victor Sullivan laut und richtete damit auch eine Aufforderung an seinen Kumpel, denn immerhin war nicht Sully derjenige mit der gemeinsamen Vergangenheit zu der kleinen Betrügerin.

Nathan Drake zuckte aber nur mit den Schultern, während er so für sich dachte, dass es ein total mieser Tag werden würde.

Schließlich hatte er eine Idee: „Sie ist Britin."

„Wirklich? Klang aber reichlich amerikanisch, wenn du mich fragst."

„Den britischen Akzent kann sie wunderbar kaschieren.", erklärte Nate: „Ich würde vorschlagen wir fangen dort mit der Suche an."

„Das wird ein teurer Job.", sagte Sully: „Hoffen wir, dass wir Erfolg haben. Kennst du eine Adresse?"

„Nein.", Nate verneinte zusätzlich mit einer Kopfbewegung: „Aber das dürfte kein Problem sein."

„Okay.", Sully erhob sich vom Sofa: „Dann lass mich nur kurz noch mal telefonieren und dann können wir aufbrechen."

_Harlem, New York City, New York_

"Darf ich dir vielleicht etwas anbieten?", wollte Sara von ihrer Freundin wissen und deutete in Richtung der Küche.

„Das wäre nett, ich bin am verhungern.", Lara schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. Ihr war es auch ganz Recht, wenn sie nicht sofort zum geschäftlichen Teil des Tages übergehen würden. Es interessierte sie, was mit Sara in den letzten Monaten los war.

Sie nahm in der kleinen Küche am Essenstisch Platz, während Sara sich dem Kühlschrank widmete: „ Was haben wir denn hier?", sie legte eine Pause ein, wühlte in dem Kühlschrank herum und begann dann wieder zu sprechen: „Also ich hätte hier Bier. Ansonsten könnte ich dir Sandwiches machen, oder eine Lasagne.", sie zog eine dieser Fertiglasagnen hervor.

Lara wusste, dass Sara durch ihren Job und die Aufgaben als amtierende Witchbladehüterin, kaum Zeit für ein Privatleben hatte, hatte aber bisher nicht angenommen, dass darunter auch ihre Küche zu leiden hatte. Aber andererseits war sie auch Amerikanerin und deshalb war es eigentlich nicht verwunderlich, wenn man den Gerüchten und Klischees glauben mochte, was Lara in der Regel nicht tat, denn sie aß, obwohl sie Engländerin war, keinen Toast mit Bohnen zum Frühstück.

Lara zögerte kurz, wusste nicht ob sie ihre Freundin vielleicht verletzten würde, wenn sie ihr den Vorschlag, der ihr gerade auf der Zunge lag, unterbreiten würde, dann aber entschied sie es doch zu tun: „Sollen wir nicht vielleicht was essen gehen?"

Sara lächelte sie an: „Gott sei Dank hast du es vorgeschlagen.", sie strich sich theatralisch mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn: „Ich wäre sonst echt aufgeschmissen…eine gute Gastgeberin bin ich, wie?"

„Zu deiner Verteidigung muss man aber sagen, dass ich mich ja auch nicht angemeldet habe.", sagte die Archäologin und fühlte sich für einen Moment wieder wie früher. Da sie den schwarzen knielangen Mantel, den sie sich nach ihrer Ankunft in New York gekauft hatte, noch nicht ausgezogen hatte, war Lara schnell zum Aufbruch bereit.

Sara strich sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare, so dass sie sich wieder der Schwerkraft fügten, schlüpfte schnell in eine Jeanshose und griff sich die schwarze Lederjacke vom Jackenständer, der außer der Lederjacke sonst nichts trug.

„Okay. Ich bin bereit.", gemeinsam verließen sie die Wohnung und traten hinaus auf die Straße. Lara mochte New York City nicht. Diese Stadt war ihr eindeutig zu groß, zu unübersichtlich und vor allem war sie viel zu laut. Aber auf der anderen Seite war es gerade die Anonymität in der Großstadt, die Lara jetzt gebrauchen konnte, wenn sie Sara zeigte, weshalb sie hier war.

„Also.", begann die Polizistin: „Womit kann ich dir helfen?"

Lara zögerte, ehe sie nach hinten an ihren Rucksack griff und dann den in ein Tuch gewickelten Goldbarren hervorzog. Während sie die Straße, die zu Saras Wohnung führte, entlang schritten, packte Lara den Barren aus und zeigte ihn Sara.

„Wow.", machte die Polizistin und war wirklich beeindruckt: „So etwas sieht man hier nicht alle Tage. Aber was soll ich dir dazu groß sagen können? Solange ich dem Ding keine Handschellen anlegen kann, bin ich überfragt."

„Ich brauche auch im Moment nicht die Polizistin in Sara, sondern die mit der Witchblade.", erklärte Lara: „Ich habe dieses Ding an der Küste Floridas gefunden und als ich es zum ersten Mal berührte, durchfuhr mich eine Art Gift und ich hab merkwürdige Bilder gesehen.", sie stoppte, ließ Sara die Zeit alles zu verarbeiten, was sie gerade gehört hatte: „Es hat eine schwache, mystische Strömung. Ich kann sie weder bewusst spüren, noch irgendwie darauf zugreifen.", sie wurde in diesem Moment daran erinnert, wie es mit den Elementsteinen gewesen war.

Sie wusste noch genau, welche Macht davon ausgegangen war und was sie damit alles hatte anstellen können und diese Erinnerung erschreckte sie, weil sie gleichzeitig mit einem Gefühl des Verlustes kam.

„Aber du glaubst die Witchblade könnte es?", wunderte sich Sara.

„Ja. Ich glaube das ist genau das Richtige für die Witchblade.", Lara war froh, dass ihre Freundin ihr folgen konnte und hoffte inständig, dass sie sich nicht geirrt hatte.

Sara überlegte kurz, dann streckte sie die Hand aus und Lara erkannte, dass sich unter der Jacke die antike Waffe, die sie unter dem Namen Witchblade kannten, entfaltet hatte: „Ich sehe zu, was ich tun kann."

Die Archäologin legte den Stein in die behandschuhten Finger ihrer Freundin und fast augenblicklich stockte Sara, schwankte und wäre beinah vorn übergekippt, hätte Lara sie nicht rechtzeitig festgehalten.

„Sara?!", Lara versuchte mit ihrer Freundin zu reden: „Sara, ist alles in Ordnung?", sie hob das Gesicht ihrer Freundin auf Augenhöhe und sah, dass die Augenlider wild flatterten, es schien fast so, als würden Saras Augen unter den Lidern hin und her zucken. Dann, so schnell wie es gekommen war, so schnell war es auch wieder weg und Sara war wieder sie selbst: „Wow.", machte sie erneut: „Das war vielleicht ein wilder Tripp."

„Was ist geschehen?", wunderte sich die Archäologin.

„Diese Bilder, von denen du gesprochen hast. Ich glaube ich habe sie auch gesehen.", sie schluckte: „Es scheinen Hinweise zu sein, aber leider kenn ich mich mit Geographie nicht besonders gut aus."

„Und was sagt die Witchblade zu dem ganzen?", hakte Lara nach.

„Nicht viel.", Sara hielt an: „Da wären wir. Hast du Lust auf Chinesisch zum mitnehmen?", wollte sie von ihrer Freundin wissen und deutete auf das kleine, unscheinbare Lokal, dass zwischen den größeren Häusern irgendwie fehl am Platz wirkte. Aber es hatte einen wirklich netten Anstrich und das Schaufenster war auf sehr niedliche Weise mit Schriftzeichen, Fächern und einer dieser Glückskatzen dekoriert.

„Klingt gut.", Lara leckte sich über die Lippen und dann betraten sie den chinesischen Imbiss und bestellten sich ihre Gerichte. Sara entschied sich für eine Portion gebratener Nudeln mit knusprig paniertem Hähnchen auf einer süß-sauren Soße, während Lara den Reis nahm, mit verschiedenem Gemüse und Soyasoße.

Als die Gerichte fertig waren, bezahlten sie und verließen das Lokal wieder. Im Gehen essend nahmen sie das Gespräch von vorhin wieder auf: „Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?", begann Sara: „Ach ja. Du wolltest wissen, was die Witchblade davon hält, richtig?"

Lara nickte.

„Eigentlich gar nichts. Aber sie flüstert seitdem immer wieder einen Namen.", Sara machte eine Pause, um die Spannung etwas zu steigern: „_Angelus._"

„Angelus?", Lara legte die Stirn in Falten: „Du meinst diese Wahnsinnige, die glaubt im Namen des Lichtes zu handeln?"

„So einfach ist das leider alles nicht.", erwiderte Sara: „Auf ihre Weise handelt die _Angelus_ im Namen des Lichtes.", sie zögerte: „Nur ihre Methoden sind oft etwas fragwürdig."

„Na gut. Gehen wir dem Licht einen Besuch abstatten.", Lara genoss die Zeit, die sie mit Sara verbrachte sehr. Es fühlte sich alles so ungezwungen und leicht an, auch wenn es früher noch mal ein weitaus intensiveres Erlebnis war: „Weißt du denn, wo sie wohnt?"

„Ich weiß wo sie arbeitet.", mit diesen Worten war das Gespräch vorerst beendet und Lara folgte Sara schweigend durch die Straßen.

Sie gingen zu Fuß, weil Sara versichert hatte, dass es nicht weit war und damit behielt sie auch Recht. Während sie so vor sich hin schritten, wurde Lara wieder nachdenklich. Ausgerechnet die _Angelus_ sollte ihnen helfen können?

(Anmerkung des Autors: Es folgt eine kleine Top-Cow-Comickunde!!! Alle Angaben sind ohne Gewähr.)

Lara hatte selbst nicht viel mit diesem Wesen zu tun gehabt, aber sie kannte die Geschichten, die sich um die _Angelus _rankten. Angeblich befanden sich die _Angelus _und die _Darkness _in einem ewigen Kampf, seit Menschengedenken. Die _Darkness _wurde in der Familie von Jackie Estacado immer an den ersten Sohn weiter gereicht und mit dem einundzwanzigsten Lebensjahr entfaltete die Waffe ihre Kraft und verlieh dem Besitzer ungeahnte Kräfte und die Fähigkeit die Schatten zu kontrollieren.

Die _Angelus _hingegen war das vollkommene Gegenstück. Anders als die _Darkness_ übernahm die _Angelus_ die totale Kontrolle über den menschlichen Wirt und wanderte weiter, sobald der Wirtskörper zerstört wurde. Lara hatte diesen Prozess noch nicht miterlebt, wusste aber von Sara, dass von dem Wirtskörper nur ein Haufen Asche zurückblieb, wenn die _Angelus_ den Körper verließ.

_Kein schönes Ende, _dachte Lara.

Es war auf jeden Fall so, dass die _Angelus _und die _Darkness _in ihrem ewigen Kampf die Welt beinah an den Rand der Zerstörung gebracht hatten. Dafür war die _Witchblade_ entstanden, die als eine Art Balance zwischen den zwei extremen Mächten agierte.

Somit vollendete sich das kleine Triumvirat an übernatürlichen Superwaffen, wobei Lara auch mal etwas von einer Waffe namens _Excalibur_ gehört hatte, die offenbar das männliche Gegenstück zur Witchblade sein sollte. Aber da war sie sich wirklich nicht so sicher, was es damit auf sich haben mochte.

Erst, als Sara plötzlich inne hielt, bemerkte Lara das sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten. _Bettys Dinner _stand über dem weiß gestrichenen Gebäude. Große Fenster ermöglichten einen Einblick in das im 60er Jahre Stil eingerichtete Lokal. Dennoch lud es nicht unbedingt zum Verweilen ein, da es an einer der wohl größten Kreuzungen von ganz New York gelegen war.

„Und hier arbeitet also die _Angelus_.", Lara grübelte nach: „Was macht sie hier? Servieren?"

„Du wirst lachen, aber ja.", Sara selbst kicherte: „In der Regel tritt die _Angelus_ abends in Aktion. Tagsüber verhält sie sich meist unauffällig, auch wenn sie des Öfteren etwas grob zu den Kunden ist."

Mit diesen Worten betraten sie das Lokal. Hinter der Theke, die zum größten Teil aus Glas bestand und somit viel Platz bot, um die verschiedensten Torten, Kuchen und Teilchen zu präsentieren, arbeiteten drei Frauen. Ohne es bewusst zu bemerken, wusste Lara das die _Angelus_ gerade an der Kasse stand und einem Mann in typischer Truckerfahrermontur einen Kaffee und einen Donut berechnete.

Rein optisch gesehen bestand kein Unterscheid zu einem normalen Mädchen im Alter von etwa zwanzig Jahren, aber sie verströmte eine gewisse Aura, die sie als kühl und distanziert erscheinen ließ.

Die _Angelus_ in ihrer menschlichen Form hatte braunes, langes, gelocktes Haar, grüne Augen und leichte Sommersprossen und wenn sie lächelte konnte Lara sogar eine feste Zahnspange erkennen. Irgendwie war dieser Wirtskörper in mehrfacher Hinsicht ungeschickt gewählt und stand in einem enormen Kontrast zu dem Wesen, dass es verkörperte.

Während des Weges zu dem _Dinner_ hatten sie ihre Portionen aufgegessen, weshalb sie auch niemand aufforderte mit fremdem Essen den Laden zu verlassen. Stattdessen schritt Sara zielstrebig zur Kasse und baute sich, so gut sie konnte, vor dem unscheinbaren Mädchen mit dem rosafarbenen Poloshirt und der weißen Schürze auf: „Wir müssen uns unterhalten."

Lara, die direkt neben Sara stand, bemerkte die Veränderung in der Stimme des Mädchens deutlich: „Ich unterhalte mich nicht mit Maden!"

„Du wirst es wohl tun müssen, denn wir haben das hier.", Lara hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass Sara immer noch den Goldbarren bei sich trug und erst jetzt, wo sie ihn der _Angelus _vor die Nase hielt, fiel es ihr wieder ein.

Das Überwesen zuckte schon fast erschrocken zusammen: „Woher habt ihr das? Das ist ein Objekt des Lichts, es steht euch nicht zu, es zu besitzen."

„Was uns zusteht und was nicht, entscheiden hier immer noch wir.", gab Sara zurück und Lara musste feststellen, dass es sehr interessant war, Sara bei der Arbeit zu beobachten: „Also, wo können wir uns ungestört unterhalten?"

Die _Angelus _wand den Kopf ab und blickte zu ihren Kolleginnen: „Cindy.", jetzt hatte sie wieder den passenden Tonfall für einen Teenager: „Ich mach mal kurz eine Pause.", dann bedeutete sie Sara und Lara ihr zu folgen und führte sie in den Hinterhof des _Dinner_, der genauso trostlos und ausladend wirkte, wie das _Dinner _selbst.

„Was wollt ihr von mir?", fragte die Angelus ohne Umschweife.

„Wir möchten wissen, was es ist?", stellte Sara die Gegenfrage.

„Ein Wegweiser.", erklärte die Angelus: „Er zeigt euch den Weg zu etwas, dass lange verschollen war."

„Eine Art Schatz?", fragte nun Lara nach. Auf diesem Gebiet war sie die Spezialistin.

„Nein. Besser. Ein Schlüssel!", berichtigte das Überwesen im Körper der Aushilfskraft mit fast schon bebender Stimme.

„Und was öffnet dieser Schlüssel?", hakte Lara nach.

Damit schien für die Angelus das Gespräch beendet zu sein, denn sie wand sich wieder an Sara: „Halte dein Schosshund zurück, Witchblade!", nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens fügte sie schließlich, als hätte sie sich erbarmt: „Wenn ihr Antworten darauf sucht, findet ihr sie in Rom, im Vatikan.", hinzu.

Dann wand sie sich ab und ging die wenigen Stufen, die zu der Tür führten, die sie eben noch verlassen hatten, wieder hinauf. Am oberen Treppenabsatz, drehte sie sich noch mal zu ihnen um: „Und jetzt macht, das ihr verschwindet. Bevor ich euch die Eingeweide ausreiße.", dann schritt sie durch die Tür und war im Inneren verschwunden.

„Nett.", war Laras erstes Wort. Jetzt, wo die Angelus weg war, schien auch wieder eine entspanntere Atmosphäre zu herrschen: „Du kennst ja echt humorvolle Leute."

„Ja.", Sara schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen und sie schlenderten gemeinsam durch die Gasse in Richtung der Hauptstraße: „So bin ich nun mal. Ich kenne nur reizende Menschen."

„Rom also.", Lara ahnte schon, dass dieses Abenteuer nichts Gutes barg. Wenn Thornton von der Funktion dieses Objektes als Wegweiser wusste, war vielleicht die gesamte Welt in Gefahr. Lara würde noch weitere Nachforschungen anstellen müssen, bevor sie genaueres wusste. Aber sie wusste eines: Sie würde Thornton das Artefakt nicht aushändigen und vermasselte sich somit die Chance, Quill aus ihrem Leben zu tilgen.

_Es sei denn…_

„Sara.", sie wartete, bis ihre Freundin sie ansah, ehe sie sprach: „Kannst du mir noch einen Gefallen tun?"

„Natürlich, was denn?"

„Kannst du für mich vielleicht jemanden finden? Bei der Polizei macht ihr doch so was?", bat Lara.

„Würde ich ja gern.", Sara schwieg einen Moment und presste die Lippen aufeinander, als würde jetzt etwas Unangenehmes kommen: „Nur leider arbeite ich nicht mehr dort."

Diese Neuigkeit traf Lara wie ein Hammer.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Dieses Kapitel ist etwas länger geworden, aber ich glaube kaum das euch das was stört. Ich hätte es auch spalten und auf zwei Kapitel aufteilen können, aber ich hatte ja bereits den Gastauftritt im letzten Kapitel versprochen. Jetzt wisst ihr ja, wer es war und falls ihr Rückfragen zu diesem Wesen, _Angelus, _habt, könnt ihr sie mir gerne stellen. ___

_Wir lesen uns auf jeden Fall wieder, wenn es für Lara heißt: _Auf nach Rom!!! (_Auch das ist wieder nicht der Titel des nächsten Kapitels!)_


	14. Nächtlicher Besuch der etwas anderen Art

_Präsentiert in Dolby Digital_

-Kapitel 14-

-Nächtlicher Besuch der etwas anderen Art-

_Croft Manor, Surrey, England_

Winston Smith war seit vielen Jahren im Dienste der Familie Croft. In dieser Zeit hatte er mehr erlebt, als die meisten Menschen in ihrem gesamten Leben. Er war es gewohnt, dass Lara Croft mehrere Wochen nicht nach Hause kam, er war nicht mehr überrascht, wenn plötzlich vor Muskeln protzende, Handfeuerwaffen mit sich führende Gangster vor der Tür standen, oder sich gewaltsam Zugang verschaffen wollten und er würde sich auch eher wundern, wenn es in Laras Leben jemals ruhig werden würde.

Dafür war sie nicht auf dieser Welt. Lara würde niemals ihren Frieden in der Ruhe finden und deshalb war es umso wichtiger, dass Winston diese Ruhe für sie beide übernahm. Er war derjenige, der den Gegenpol zu Laras wildem, aufregendem Leben darstellte und eigentlich war Winston sich sicher, dass ihm diese Rolle nicht wirklich passte.

An Laras Seite gehörte ein Partner, einer der beides verkörperte. Der mit Lara die Wildheit auslebte –in jeder Hinsicht- und gleichzeitig einen soliden, standhaften Grund für Lara bildete, auf dem sie sich ausruhen konnte, wo sie zu Hause sein könnte. Leider hatten es die Umstände so gewollt, dass Lara Croft –auch wenn man es vielleicht nicht gerne zugab- zu keiner richtigen Beziehung fähig war.

Abgesehen von Chase Carver, gab es keine Person, die eine so konstante Präsenz dargestellt hatte, wie Winston und das empfand der alte Butler als eher unpassend. Außer ihm hatte Lara alle gefeuert, oder raus geschmissen. Winston hatte einen Verdacht, weshalb sie es getan hatte. Zum einen, sollte ihr niemand im Weg stehen, zum anderen aber hatte Lara nicht gewollt, dass ihre Freunde und Mitarbeiter noch tiefer in diese Abgründe hineinbegaben. Nur Winston war geblieben, der solide Fels in der Brandung, der Mann, der sie nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern umsorgt hatte.

(Anmerkung: Und ich bringe doch alle um. Ätsch. ^^)

Veränderungen verarbeitete Lara Croft auf ihre Weise. Als sie sich ihrem ehemaligen, besten Freund und Blutsbruder hatte stellen müssen, war Lara Croft aus dem alten Anwesen herausgezogen und hatte alles hinter sich gelassen. Davor hatte sie das Anwesen renoviert. Jetzt, nach den Erlebnissen mit den Elementarsteinen, war wieder eine Renovierung angefallen. Es war also nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie aus Surrey wegzogen.

Mit den Häusern der Familie Croft verhielt es sich nämlich so: Insgesamt besaß die Familie drei Anwesen, zwei davon waren in Surrey, das dritte in einem Vorort von London. Hinzu kamen noch vier Eigentumswohnungen, ein Hausboot und Anteile an einem Hotel, die Laras Vater erworben hatte.

Winston erinnerte sich noch daran, was für ein Aufwand der Umzug gewesen war. Die Möbel ins Haus zu transportieren hatte den gesamten Tag gedauert und war von einer Firma erledigt worden, allerdings hatte Lara Croft darauf bestanden, dass die Fahrzeugsammlung, die sie sich angelegt hatte, ebenfalls die Häuser wechselte und so hatten sie noch zu zweit bis in die frühen Morgenstunden die Autos von einem Anwesen, ins nächste gefahren.

Jetzt hoffte Winston, dass sie dasselbe nicht erneut durchstehen müssten. Er hoffte wirklich, dass sich Laras aktuelles Abenteuer weniger traumatisch auf sie auswirken würde, denn so langsam kam Winston in ein Alter, in dem er nicht mehr so viel Stress gebrauchen konnte.

Das war auch der Grund, weshalb er sich heute den Garten vorgenommen hatte. Unkraut zupfen und Hecken schneiden, übernahm in der Regel ein jüngerer Gärtner, der zwei Mal in der Woche auftauchte, aber Winston hatte seine Pflichten erledigt und hatte sich irgendwie so ruhelos gefühlt. Deshalb hatte er begonnen auch noch den Garten zu pflegen, doch dann war der Regen gekommen, ein unangenehmer, kalter, heftiger Herbstregen, typisch für England zu dieser Jahreszeit.

Mit dem Regen war dann auch die Kälte gekommen, die einem durch alle Glieder zog und die Menschen dazu zwang, im Haus den Kamin anzufeuern und es sich mit einer Tasse Tee gemütlich zu machen.

So geschah es dann auch, dass er sich in die große Bibliothek zurückzog, den Kamin dort anließ und _Gottes Werk und Teufels Beitrag _las.

Es war ein wirklich interessantes Buch, dass er vor einigen Tagen begonnen hatte –zeitgleich mit Laras Abreise- und nun schon beinah zur Hälfte durchgelesen hatte. Gerade, als er sich wieder so richtig vertieft hatte, klingelte es an der Tür und Winstons behagliche Atmosphäre war dahin.

Etwas, dass einem Fluch gleichkam, vor sich hinmurmelnd, löschte er den Kamin –da er kein Feuer riskieren wollte- und begab sich in die Eingangshalle. Alles, worauf Winston hoffen konnte, war, dass es nicht irgendwelche Mafiaschergen waren, wie damals während der Dolch von Xian Episode.

_Croft Manor, Surrey, England_

_Außengelände_

„Das war eine wirklich blöde Idee.", Sully stapfte durch den Schlamm, der den Waldweg mit dem Regen fast zeitgleich erobert hatte: „_Es fährt ein Bus nach Surrey, schau nur, lass uns den nehmen_."

„Woher sollte ich denn wissen, dass Surrey so n kleines Kuhkaff ist, mit einer Bushaltestelle außerhalb des _Stadtzentrums_.", das letzte Wort setzte er mit einer Geste in Anführungszeichen und unterstrich somit auf sarkastische Weise das Wort Stadtzentrum.

„Geographie war nie deine Stärke, stimmt's?", hakte Sully nach. Eigentlich war er kein zimperlicher Mensch, er würde sogar von sich behaupten, dass er ein wirklich dickes Fell hatte, wenn es um widere Umstände ging, aber das war wirklich zu viel. Selbst für ihn.

Ein Mal um den halben Globus zu fliegen, dann den falschen Bus zu nehmen und jetzt auch noch dieser Fußmarsch durch das verregnete England, hatten Sully schon den Rest gegeben. Aber als er feststellen musste, dass es in England scheinbar nichts Vernünftiges zu essen gab –alles war total süß und klebrig-, hatte er kapituliert.

„Wir sind sicher bald da.", versuchte Nate wieder etwas bessere Stimmung zu schaffen: „Die nette, alte Dame meinte doch das wir nur durch den Wald müssten, um das Haus zu finden."

„Die nette, alte Dame sah so aus, als würde sie da ganz schön lange sitzen, vielleicht hat sie mittlerweile ja sogar vergessen, wie man aufstand.", Sully war seit der Abreise aus Florida mehr als schlecht gelaunt. Er hatte seine gesamte Wut auf Lara projiziert und solange er sie nicht an ihr auslassen konnte, würde er vermutlich in regelmäßigen Schüben seiner miesen Laune Luft machen: „Wieso baut man auch ein Haus mitten im Nirgendwo? So was tut man doch nur, wenn man etwas zu verbergen hat!"

„Oder, wenn man richtig viel Platz braucht.", vor ihnen lichtete sich der Wald und zum Vorschein kam eines der größten Privathäuser, dass Nate jemals gesehen hatte. Vom Stile her war es dem Buckingham Palace sehr ähnlich, nur das es bei weitem nicht so berühmt war. Sofort durchblickte er die Situation.

Im oberen Stockwerk brannte ein unregelmäßiges Licht, fast so, als hätte jemand einen Kamin angezündet. Also hatten sie doch noch Recht behalten und Lara Croft war nach Hause geflogen, um dem Geheimnis des Steines auf die Schliche zu kommen.

„Wehe, wenn dass das falsche Haus ist.", brummte Sully in seinen Schnauzbart hinein und versuchte seine Jeanshose irgendwie wieder sauber zu bekommen. Allerdings erfolglos, wie er nach einigen Versuchen feststellte.

„Unsere größere Sorge wird wohl eher sein, wie wir da hinein kommen.", Nate deutete auf den großen, hohen, schwarz angestrichenen Zaun vor ihnen, der ein Eindringen unmöglich machen würde.

„Ich würde vorschlagen wir klingeln.", Sully hatte nun wirklich keine Lust hier noch eine Mission Impossible Performance aufzuführen und wollte jetzt einfach nur schnell genug ans Ziel gelangen.

„Meinst du wirklich?", Nate war nicht sonderlich überzeugt von Sullys Vorschlag.

„Warum denn nicht? Sie wird doch wohl nicht schon wieder weglaufen!?", erwiderte Sully.

„Aber vielleicht wird sie auf uns schießen!", führte Nate seine Sorgenkette weiter fort.

„Sie wird doch nicht auf uns schießen, wir sind doch die Guten.", widerlegte Sully auch das Argument.

„Haben wir doch auch!", dagegen hatte Sully nun wirklich nichts mehr in der Hand. Er öffnete den Mund, setzte an, um etwas zu sagen, behielt es dann aber für sich und seufzte: „Na gut, wir machen es wie du willst."

Nate überlegte und schließlich kam er zu einem Entschluss: „Okay, wir klingeln doch und lassen es drauf ankommen."

Gemeinsam schritten sie den Zaun entlang, bis sie das große Tor erreicht hatten. Das Tor selbst war von zwei gemauerten Pfosten flankiert, die als Fassung dienten und der linke Pfosten trug eine der modernsten Klingelanlagen, die Nate je gesehen hatte.

„Sieht aus wie ein Bildschirm.", er tippte auf das rechteckige, gläserne Objekt: „Ob sie uns dadurch sehen kann?"

„Finden wir es heraus!", Sully drückte den Klingelknopf und dann warteten sie, bis beiden plötzlich etwas Merkwürdiges auffiel.

„Sie löscht das Licht.", Nate deutete auf das Zimmer, in dem vorhin noch der Schein eines Kaminfeuers oder von ähnlichem zu sehen war.

„Sie weiß, dass wir kommen!", folgerte nun Sully und beide zogen zeitgleich ihre Waffen: „Das wird also doch nicht so leicht.", in schweigsamer Übereinkunft entschieden sie, dass es nun an der Zeit war für einen geheimen Einbruchsversuch. Alles, was Nate hoffte war, dass es hier nicht so ähnlich war, wie in einem Hochsicherheitstrakt.

_Croft Manor, im Inneren_

Winston erreichte die große Eingangstür im Foyer des Anwesens und ging zu der Klingelvorrichtung. Sobald jemand den Klingelknopf betätigte, sprangen die Kameras an und man konnte sich den Gast erst Mal in Ruhe ansehen, ehe man sich selbst dafür entschied auf dem kleinen Bildschirm am Tor gesehen zu werden.

Verwundert musste Winston allerdings feststellen, dass dort niemand zu sehen war.

„Vermutlich nur irgendein Klingelstreich.", doch dann wurde Winston von etwas anderem auf ein Missstand im Inneren des Anwesens aufmerksam gemacht. Als Master Zip seine Konsolen und Bildschirme geholt hatte, hatte er Lara das Sicherheitssystem gelassen. Mit der Begründung in seinem zwei-Zimmer-Appartement würde er eine solche Anlage nicht brauchen.

Verwirrt trat der Butler an den kleinen Computer heran, der jetzt, da all die anderen Anlagen und die Glastrennwand fort waren, total fehl am Platz wirkte und betrachtete den schematischen Grundriss des Manor und des darum liegenden Gartens. Zwei schwache, Wärme abgebende Punkte waren in der Nähe des Labyrinthes verzeichnet.

Winston, der sich mit Computern zwar nicht auskannte und auch nicht wusste, wie er sich das dazu nötige Bild holen würde, um die Angreifer sehen zu können, wusste aber was es zu bedeuten hatte. Tiere verirrten sich selten auf das Anwesen, da der Zaun so konstruiert war, dass größere Lebewesen nicht zwischen den Sprossen hindurch passten und für Vögel waren die Punkte eindeutig zu groß.

_Ein Einbruch…_

„Heilige Maria, Mutter Gottes.", murmelte Winston erschrocken. Das war der erste Angriff, den er erlebte, ohne dass Lady Croft im Hause war. Irgendwie verwunderte Winston das ein wenig, da er sich nicht vorstellen könnte, was Lady Croft getan haben musste, um einen erneuten Angriff auf ihr Anwesen zu provozieren.

Neben einer professionellen Ausbildung als Butler, hatte Winston in seinen jüngeren Jahren beim britischen Militär, Schießübungen genossen und einige, wenige Judogriffe, die ihm in seinem Alter jetzt nicht mehr nützen würden.

_Aber schießen kann ich noch, _dachte er sich und hastete durch den Raum zum Kamin im Zentrum des Foyers. Lady Croft gehörte zu den wenigen Menschen, bei denen Winston es verstand, dass sie überall im Haus Waffen verbarg. So auch im Kaminschacht, wenn das Feuer nicht brannte, konnte man wunderbar an die Waffe kommen, die an der hinteren Wand befestigt war.

Eine Remington 870, eine Schrotflinte, kam zum Vorschein und Winston musste nur noch den Ruß abklopfen und durchladen, schon war er bereit für jeden Gegner, der kommen mochte.

_Croft Manor, Außengelände_

Den Zaun zu übersteigen war kein Problem gewesen.

„Wir werden sie doch nicht wirklich erschießen, oder?", fragte er.

„Nein, aber wir werden ihr doch sicher zu verstehen geben können, dass man uns nicht einfach so in Florida zurücklassen soll.", antwortete der Ältere im Team.

Gemeinsam schlichen sie jetzt entlang des Zaunes und suchten nach einem Weg im Schatten. Sollte Lara in einem der Fenster stehen, wäre der direkte Weg –der mit Laternen beleuchtete Kieselpfad zur Eingangstür, der erste Ort, der tödlichste, wobei Nate nicht davon ausging, dass Lara Croft sie wirklich erschießen würde, aber auch sie würde sicherlich ihren Standpunkt klar machen.

_Croft Manor, Innen_

Winston schlich sich in Richtung der Küche. Von dort aus gab es noch einen Weg nach draußen, den die Einbrecher sicher nicht kannten und außerdem war dieser Ausgang nicht so hell bestrahlt, wie die Haupteingangstür. Von hier aus wäre der Überraschungsmoment sicherlich perfekt.

_Croft Manor, Außen_

„Hinten herum gibt es bestimmt einen besseren Zugang.", Nate musste Sully, der jetzt nur noch flüsterte und den er selbst kaum verstand, Recht geben.

Gemeinsam begannen sie das Haus zu umrunden. Lara würde sicher nicht mit einem Angriff von hinten rechnen, weshalb für die zwei Abenteurer jetzt das Überraschungsmoment am wichtigsten war. Sie würde ihre Lektion schon lernen.

_Croft Manor – Winston_

Der alte Butler hörte die Schritte, noch bevor er seine Gegner sah. Offenbar waren sie klüger, als er angenommen hatte, was ihn darauf schließen ließ, dass es Profis waren. Andererseits machte ihn die Anzahl etwas stutzig. In der Regel griffen Sonderkommandos immer mit einer ganzen Horde an, diese aber waren nur zu zweit.

Winston war froh, dass er sich noch nicht hatte umziehen können, weshalb er immer noch den schwarzen Anzug trug, den er bei leichteren Arbeiten im Haus benutzte.

Sich im Schatten versteckend, wartete er auf die Gegner.

_Croft Manor – Nate und Sully_

Jetzt hatten sie das Haus fast komplett umrundet und bemerkten die offen stehende Tür. Sie war sie einladend, so simpel und doch so verdächtig.

„Warum sollte sie die Tür auflassen?", flüsterte Sully etwas irritiert: „Das ist sicher eine Falle…", in dem Moment hörten die beiden wie hinter ihnen jemand eine Schrotflinte durchlud und sich zur vollen Größe aufrichtete.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Wird das Missverständnis Sully und Nate das Leben kosten?_

_So, ein Kapitel ohne Lara, mal wieder. Aber ich hatte wirklich Spaß daran das hier zu tippen. Ich liebe Missverständnisse, solange sie nicht tödlich enden, aber sie sorgen in der Regel für den einen oder anderen Lacher…bei mir jedenfalls. ^^ Wir lesen uns auf jeden Fall demnächst noch mal, wenn ich mit einem neuen Kapitel an den Start gehe. _

_Dadurch, dass ich jetzt im Moment zwei Geschichten erzähle, kommt es dem einen, oder anderen sicherlich so vor, als würde ich nur versuchen ein paar mehr Kapitel rauszuhauen, aber dem ist nicht so. Es macht einfach Spaß die Charaktere zu entwickeln und irgendwann werden sich die Wege der beiden Hauptparteien schon noch kreuzen, dann wird es erst richtig spannend, denn dann entscheidet sich, ob Lara und Nate überhaupt noch als Team arbeiten können, oder ob alle Hoffnung verloren ist._

_Verzeiht mir sämtliche Tippfehler. Da ich schnell schreibe und niemand drüberliest, kann es dazu kommen, dass dort Buchstabendreher, oder kleinere Fehler entstehen können. :-) Euch sei versichert, dass ich versuche solche Fehler so gering wie möglich zu halten. :-D_


	15. Fragmente

„_Wieso hab ich hier keinen Gastauftritt?!", - Johnny Depp nach seiner Rolle als Silas in „Tomb Raider: Die Legende des Mandalgoi"_

-Kapitel 15-

-Fragmente-

_New York_

„Wurdest…", Lara suchte die richtigen Worte, damit es nicht taktlos klang: „Wurdest du entlassen?"

„Nein.", Sara schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich habe gekündigt."

„Gekündigt?", Lara war noch immer sehr ungläubig. Jetzt erst erkannte sie selber auch, dass –obwohl alles so vertraut gewesen war- alles ganz anders war. So vieles wusste Lara nicht mehr, hatte angenommen nichts in Saras Leben hätte eine andere Laufbahn genommen. Jetzt hatte sie die Antwort auf die Frage, die sie sich schon seit zwei Monaten stellte: Ja, es war falsch den Kontakt zu ihren Freunden nicht zu halten.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte Lara. Vieles ist geschehen, seit unserem letzten Treffen.", versuchte sich Sara an einer Erklärung, stockte dann aber und schien das Thema wechseln zu wollen: „Rom also."

Die Archäologin schwieg. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Irgendwie kam ihr das hier alles falsch vor. Sie fühlte sich nicht mehr als Teil dieser Welt, obwohl sie körperlich doch daran gebunden war. Aber sie sollte es besser wissen, dass der Körper nicht die treibende Kraft des Menschen war. Jedenfalls nicht immer.

Um ihrer Freundin einen Gefallen zu tun, entschied sie sich nun ebenfalls das Thema zu wechseln: „Ja, Rom."

Wieder trat Schweigen auf. Lara dachte daran, was sie jetzt gerne vorschlagen würde, was sie aber schon bei Nate und Sully abgelehnt hatte. Sie würde sicherlich schneller vorankommen, wenn sie alleine war, wollte auch Freunde und Bekannte nie wieder in Gefahr bringen. Es war eine verzwickte Situation.

Auf der einen Seite war sie sich sicher, dass sie und Sara wieder Zeit für einander brauchten und das sie sich diese Zeit nur auf diese Weise nehmen konnten und das es keinerlei Aufschub geben durfte, denn das würde ihr labiles Band was sie noch zusammenhielt, endgültig reißen lassen.

_Freundschaft, oder Sicherheit…_

Diese Entscheidung wollte Lara nicht fällen. Es war wieder dieselbe Situation, wie damals kurz vor ihrem Angriff auf Quills Anwesen in der Schweiz. Dieses Mal war es aber Sara Pezzini, die ihr die Entscheidung abnahm und auf eine seltsame Art und Weise war sie erleichtert, dass Sara ihr zur Hilfe kam.

„Darf ich dich nach Rom begleiten?", fragte sie gerade heraus und Lara merkte deutlich, dass es sie Überwindung gekostet haben musste, diese Frage zu stellen.

„Mich begleiten?", Lara war im ersten Moment so überrascht von der Frage, dass sie nicht wusste, was sie antworten sollte.

„Na ja, Urlaub nehmen muss ich mir ja jetzt nicht und ich könnte jetzt wirklich ein wenig Ablenkung gebrauchen.", Sara schien mehr als gewillt zu sein, mit Lara nach Rom zu ziehen und Lara Croft war mehr als zufrieden, dass ihre Freundin sie fragte.

„Ich hätte gern Gesellschaft.", sagte sie.

Mit diesen Worten schien eine merkwürdige Last von der Freundschaft zu fallen, ein unsichtbarer Schatten, der vorher auf beiden gelastet hatte, schien sich langsam zu lösen. Es konnte nur noch besser werden und in Rom würden sie, so hoffte jedenfalls Lara, bald Antworten auf all ihre Fragen finden.

_Croft Manor, Surrey, England_

Winston sah die beiden Gegner, zwei Männer, wie er an der Form ihrer Körper erkannte und als er sich sicher war, dass nicht doch noch irgendwo Verstärkung auftauchen würde, verließ er die Deckung des kleinen Busches und richtete die Waffe auf den kleineren, schmächtigeren der beiden Männer: „Keine Bewegung!"

Die zwei Herren verharrten in ihrer Position und hoben automatisch die Arme in die Höhe. Beide trugen jeweils eine Waffe bei sich.

„Waffen fallen lassen!", der alte Butler versuchte möglichst hart und entschlossen zu klingen, denn dann bestand nicht die Gefahr, dass seine Feinde ihn unterschätzen würden.

Gesagt, getan.

Winston war mehr als zufrieden mit seiner Leistung. Sobald Lady Croft zurückkam, würde er ihr von seinem mutigen Einsatz für das Anwesen berichten.

Von seinem Erfolg beflügelt, überlegte er fieberhaft, wie ein richtiger Polizist jetzt die Sache handhaben würde: „Mit dem Gesicht an die Wand und keine Bewegung, sonst schieß ich euch den Schädel vom Rumpf."

Einer, der jüngere der Zwei, versuchte etwas zu sagen, doch Winston unterbrach ihn: „Hier rede nur ich, außer Sie beide werden aufgefordert!", er legte eine Pause ein: „Was wollten Sie sagen?"

„Wohnt hier nicht Lady Lara Croft?", fragte der Jüngere, der beiden.

„Wer will das wissen?", hakte Winston nach. Er hatte also Recht behalten und die beiden Herren waren tatsächlich wegen Lara hier her gekommen.

„Mein Name ist Nathan Drake.", er überlegte: „Wir suchen Lara Croft, wohnt sie hier?"

Winston wusste, dass es unsinnig gewesen wäre, den beiden etwas vorzulügen, also entschied er sich für die Wahrheit, auch wenn er ebenso wusste, dass er sie gut verpacken musste, um zu verhindern, dass sie zu rebellieren begannen.

Wenigstens bei einem konnte er sich mittlerweile sicher sein. Sie waren keine professionelle Spezialeinheit, diese Leute hätten ihn innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden auseinander genommen und sie waren auch von keiner terroristischen Vereinigung, denn die würden notfalls auch ihr Leben geben, um die Mission zu erfüllen. Diese beiden aber schienen an ihrem Leben zu hängen.

„Lady Croft befindet sich im Moment nicht in England, aber ich könnte ihr was ausrichten.", Winston versuchte vorsichtig näher zu kommen, wusste nicht genau, was er mit den beiden tun sollte. Hierbehalten konnte er die beiden Einbrecher nicht.

„Nicht nötig.", sagte der Jüngere, jetzt wo er näher herangekommen war, konnte er auch das Alter der beiden Männer annähernd bestimmen, und wirbelte blitzschnell herum. Winston hatte den Fehler gemacht und war dem Rücken des Fremden zu nah gekommen, somit hatte er es ihm ermöglicht, die Waffe zu greifen und aus Winstons Händen zu reißen, noch bevor er abdrücken konnte. Selbst wenn er ihm nicht zu nah gewesen wäre, hätte Winston nicht gewusst, ob er es fertig gebracht hätte, auf einen lebenden Menschen zu schießen.

„Wow. Wen haben wir denn da?!", der Fremde wirkte amüsiert. Sein älterer Begleiter wand sich nun auch an Winston und grinste erstaunlich freundlich, dafür dass er gerade dabei gewesen war das Anwesen einer Multimillionärin illegal zu betreten.

„Hey Opa, macht es Ihnen was aus, wenn wir vielleicht drinnen auf Lara Croft warten?", Winston wurde von nackter Panik gepackt. Wenn sie ihn jetzt als Geisel nehmen würden, gäb es für ihn keine Chance Lara rechtzeitig zu warnen.

Aber noch hatte er etwas Zeit und er musste einen Ausweg aus seiner aktuellen Lage finden. Fürs Erste entschied er, dass es wohl am besten war, mit zu spielen. Zu dritt betraten sie die Küche des Anwesens und der Jüngere, der eben noch die Schrotflinte gehalten hatte, legte sie plötzlich auf die Anrichte neben sich: „Wir hatten einen schlechten Start.", begann er und seine Stimme klang heiter und zeigte keinerlei bösen Absichten: „Mein Name ist Nathan Drake, entschuldigen Sie das fragwürdige Auftauchen zu später Stunde."

„Wie?", Winston war jetzt mehr als irritiert. Was für eine Sorte Geiselnehmer war denn dieser komische Nathan Drake: „Was?"

„Wir sind gute Bekannte von Lara Croft, haben Sie zufällig in Florida getroffen und dann hat sie uns einfach so im Hotel zurückgelassen.", versuchte Nate seine Situation zu erklären, wusste aber dass es vermutlich zwecklos war. Hätte er gewusst, dass Lara gar nicht zu Hause war, hätte er sich niemals so klammheimlich angeschlichen.

„Sie erwarten doch nicht, dass ich Ihnen diese Geschichte abkaufe, oder?", der alte Butler schien seinen Mut wiedergefunden zu haben und baute sich –so gut er konnte- vor Nate auf. Der Abenteurer warf einen Blick in Richtung Sully, woraufhin dieser die beiden Pistolen, die er eben beim hineingehen wieder aufgehoben hatte, in Winstons Hände drückte: „Hier bitte.", sagte er dabei.

Jetzt war der alte Mann vollkommen verwirrt und wusste nicht, was er mit den Waffen anfangen sollte.

„Vielleicht hilft das einem Neustart auf die Sprünge.", Nate zuckte mit den Schultern: „Sie können die Waffen gerne behalten, wir würden nur gerne drin auf Lara Croft warten, weil wir noch etwas mit ihr zu besprechen haben.", er zögerte und entschied sich dann aber doch es zu sagen: „Und leider ging unser gesamtes Geld für den Flug drauf und unter der Brücke schläft es sich nicht so gut.", er sah, wie Sully hinter seinem Rücken die Augen verdrehte und sich an der Anrichte in der Küche abstützte.

Auch Winston hob jetzt etwas verwirrt die Augenbraue, schien aber langsam von der freundlichen Art seines Gegenübers überzeugt zu sein. Deshalb legte er die Pistolen zu der Schrotflinte auf die Anrichte und stellte sich so, dass er Nate und Sully ansehen konnte: „Mein Name ist Winston Smith, ich bin hier der Butler.", er seufzte, wusste selbst, wie bizarr die ganze Situation war. Aber Winston war das Bizarre schon seit Jahren gewohnt.

„Mögen die Herren vielleicht einen Tee haben?"

_JFK Airport, New York_

Nachdem sie in Saras Wohnung einen kleinen Rucksack und einen größeren Koffer mit Kleidung und allem, worauf sie nicht verzichten wollte, bepackt hatten, waren sie zum Flughafen gefahren, wo das Taxi in diesem Augenblick hielt.

Lara bezahlte den Fahrer und stieg aus, während der Mann der sie eben noch im Taxi befördert hatte, begann den Koffer und das Handgepäck aus dem Kofferraum zu laden. Als alles erledigt war und jede Tasche ihre Besitzerin wiedergefunden hatte, begaben sie sich ins Innere, wo sie sich aufteilten. Sara war mit der Aufgabe betreut worden, etwas Essbares zu besorgen, während Lara am Schalter zwei Tickets für die nächste Maschine nach Italien kaufte.

Zu ihrem Glück flogen täglich drei Flieger nach Europa, von denen einer sogar Rom als Zwischenlandung vorgesehen hatte. Da es bereits dunkelte, war die nächste Reisemöglichkeit für sie erst in den frühen Morgenstunden, was für die beiden Frauen bedeutete, dass sie sich die Zeit am Flughafen irgendwie vertreiben mussten.

Langsam ging Lara das viele Reisen auf die Nerven. Es war nicht wirklich die Reise selbst, die sie nervte, sondern viel mehr die Anreise. Es verging kaum ein Tag, an dem sie einen Flieger bestieg, den sie nicht erst noch abwarten musste.

Aber immerhin würden sie sich beide jetzt etwas erholen können und hätten auch Zeit die Fragmente ihrer geschädigten Freundschaft wieder zusammen zu fügen. Das war einer der Teile, auf den sich Lara insgeheim schon freute. Vereinbart hatten sie, dass sie sich am Abflugterminal trafen, wo sich die Archäologin jetzt auch hinbegab.

Nach ein paar Minuten schloss auch Sara zu ihr auf, vollgepackt mit –zu Laras Schrecken- McDonalds Tüten und Pappbechern.

„Oh.", machte die Archäologin und nahm ihr eine der Tüten und die Becher ab: „Was haben wir da feines?!"

In ihren Gedanken machte sie sich heimlich eine Notiz: _Lass niemals einen Amerikaner essen holen._

Als sie sich auf einem der Sitze niedergelassen hatten, begann Sara das Gespräch: „Also. Jetzt erzähl mal, wie kommst du an diesen _Schatz_ ran?"

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte."

„Wir haben ja Zeit, wie ich sehe."

Das war überzeugend und deshalb begann Lara ihr die Geschichte zu erzählen. Sie berichtete ihr, wie sie der junge Anwalt aufsuchte und behauptete von _Thompson & Simmons _zu sein, wie sie ihr versprachen, dass Quill, der ein Mandant dieser Firma war, an sie ausgeliefert werden würde und wie sie auf Nathan Drake getroffen war. Den Teil mit ihrer und Nates Vergangenheit ließ sie aber aus.

Als sie fertig war, wirkte Sara irgendwie irritiert.

„Seltsam.", die ehemalige Polizistin kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen und verschränkte die Arme nachdenklich vor der Brust.

„Was ist seltsam?", Laras Neugier war geweckt: „Jetzt mach es doch nicht so spannend."

„_Thompson & Simmons_, sagst du?", hakte Sara nach, fast so, als würde sie Lara noch einen Augenblick länger auf die Folter spannen wollen.

„Ja, wieso? Ist das wichtig?"

Jetzt war Sara an der Reihe, Lara eine Geschichte zu erzählen. Sie berichtete ihr von den letzten zwei Monaten, in denen sie sich mit diesem mysteriösen Killer hatte rumschlagen müssen und wie es dazu gekommen war, dass sie den Beruf als Polizistin an den Nagel gehangen hatte und schließlich kam sie zu dem wirklich interessanten Teil, der ganzen Geschichte: „Die Anwälte, die meinen Killer vertreten hatten, waren von _Thompson & Simmons._"

„Das kommt vor, warum ziehst du so ein angestrengtes Gesicht?", hakte Lara nach.

„Obwohl die Beweislast mehr als Erdrückend war, haben die Anwälte den Killer mühelos rausgehauen.", die nächsten Worte wählte Sara mit Bedacht: „Ich glaube kaum, dass das nur pures Können war."

„Glaubst du die Anwälte haben vielleicht Magie benutzt, um den Richter zu manipulieren?", Lara war sehr skeptisch was das betraf, obwohl sie selbst schon mehrmals mit Magie konfrontiert worden war.

„Oder mit Geld, oder womit auch immer.", Sara zuckte mit den Achseln: „Vielleicht haben sie ja auch einen Pakt mit dem Teufel geschlossen. Alles was ich meine ist, dass wir denen nicht trauen können."

Lara verfiel ins Grübeln. Saras Worte hatten sie nachdenklich gemacht und sie musste wieder an die merkwürdigen Visionen denken und an das, was die Angelus gesagt hatte. Dieser Stein soll ein Wegweiser sein, der zu einem Schlüssel führt. Aber zu welcher Tür würde der Schlüssel sie bringen? Würden sie wirklich im Vatikan die Antworten finden, auf die sie so sehnsüchtig hoffte und wenn den Anwälten wirklich nicht zu trauen war, wenn sie wirklich nicht nur skrupellos, sondern vielleicht sogar böse waren, was bedeutete das alles für die Welt?

_Royal Albert Hall, Kensington, London_

Thornton war sichtlich aufgeregt.

Samantha Stewarts hatte ihn noch nie so nervös gesehen. Offenbar war er sehr über den Umstand erzürnt, dass sich weder Lara Croft, noch dieser Nathan Drake, die Mühe gemacht hatten, sich bei ihnen zu melden und sie über den Verlauf der Mission zu informieren.

„Was soll das heißen, du weißt nicht wo sie ist?", fuhr Thornton Adrian an, der ihm gegenüber in fast schon demütiger Haltung stand. Eigentlich war es gar kein _fast _mehr, denn Thornton behandelte sie alle, als wäre er was besseres, als wäre er nicht auch Teil dieses Planeten und so, wie die Sachlage für Samantha stand, war er es auch nicht.

„Beruhige dich doch.", Samantha versuchte es mit Vernunft: „Schreien bringt sie nicht wieder. Lass Lara Croft ruhig ein wenig forschen. Ich kenne keine Aufzeichnung, die ihr den wahren Wert dieses _Objekts_ näher bringen würde."

Jetzt, wo sie so darüber nachdachte, war es verwunderlich, dass Thornton davon wusste. Woher hatte er davon gehört und woher hatte er gewusst, wo es zu finden war?

„Sie wird schon zurückkehren und dir das Objekt bringen.", fuhr sie schnell fort, damit Thornton ihre Skepsis nicht bemerkte. Er hatte eine Art sechsten Sinn für so etwas und sie wollte ihn wirklich nicht zum Feind haben. Eine Ohrfeige in der Woche reichte ihr völlig aus, sie wollte nicht noch schlimmeres provozieren.

„Das will ich ihr auch geraten haben.", Thornton lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück, seine Stimme hatte sich etwas beruhigt: „Sonst legt sie sich mit _mir _an und ihr wisst ja, wie hässlich es werden kann."

Ja, Samantha Stewarts wusste nur zu gut, wozu Thornton alles fähig war und sie war die letzte, die ihn noch ein Mal in einer solchen Rage sehen wollte.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Das war's fürs erste. Hoffe ihr hatte Spaß beim Lesen. Das klingt ja wieder alles sehr geheimnisvoll. Lara und Sara auf dem Weg nach Rom…aber Samantha hat eben doch noch gesagt, dass keinerlei Aufzeichnungen über diesen Goldbarren existieren würden…aber vielleicht hat sie ja die Rechnung ohne das Vatikanische Archiv gemacht? Wollen wir mal hoffen, dass es schnell weitergeht, damit wir alle erfahren, was noch geschehen wird._

_Ich muss an dieser Stelle einen Fehler ausbügeln. Vor einigen Wochen habe ich in einem Kapitel geschrieben, dass Lara und Chase ein halbes Jahr zusammen waren. Ich hatte es irgendwo im Internet gelesen und es für bare Münze gehalten. Jetzt habe ich meine alten Tomb Raider Comics wieder ausgepackt und was sehe ich dort: Lara und Chase waren –wie ich schon in der Scheibe der Sonne behauptet habe- nur 2 Monate zusammen und nicht ein halbes Jahr. Das ist mir reichlich peinlich und ich entschuldige mich für diesen dummen Fehler, der mir da unterlaufen ist. Ich hoffe ihr nehmt mir das nicht übel. Die Moral von der Geschicht: Glaubt nicht alles, was im Internet steht und nehmt keine Süßigkeiten von Fremden an!!!_


	16. Bella Roma

„_Mein Name ist Drake, Nathan Drake." – _James Bond versucht es mit einem Imagewechsel!

-Kapitel 16-

-Bella Roma-

_Vatikanstadt, Rom_

Einige Stunden später, die sie hauptsächlich mit Schlaf verbracht hatten, landete ihr Flieger am Flughafen Fiumicino in Rom. Die Angelus hatte davon gesprochen, dass sie im Vatikan die Antworten auf all ihre Fragen finden würden und Lara bezweifelte es nicht. Das vatikanische Archiv war bekannt für die große Auswahl an Literatur zu den verschiedensten Themen. .Gerüchten zu Folge, hielten sie sogar einige Schriftstücke vor der Welt geheim.

Danach hatten sie sich in der Innenstadt ein Hotel gesucht und Sara hatte auf der Hinfahrt gestaunt, wie der Verkehr in Italien funktionierte.

Für Lara war es ihr zweiter Aufenthalt in Rom, weshalb sie nicht mehr sonderlich an den Lebensverhältnissen in der italienischen Hauptstadt interessiert war. Lara war nur froh, wieder in Europa sein zu können. Denn Amerika war kein Land, in dem sie sich gerne aufhielt. Die einzigen Erinnerungen an Amerika waren von der eher negativen Sorte. Zum einen hatte man sie in der Wüste von Nevada in einem Hochsicherheitstrakt der Regierung gesperrt und dann war da noch diese Episode mit dem Terroristen aus der Zukunft, der sich selbst nur Vox nannte und natürlich ihr neustes Erlebnis in Florida, bei dem sie beinah in die Luft gejagt worden war, von Haien gefressen worden war und schließlich noch von illegalen Einwanderern auf einem Boot verfolgt worden war.

Lara Croft hatte genug von Amerika und wollte am liebsten nie wieder dahin zurückkehren. Doch man konnte nie wissen, was das Schicksal für einen bereit hielt. Vielleicht würde sie ja irgendwann mal eine WG mit einem Konkurrenten beziehen und für mehrere Monate in New York leben. (Anmerk: Puff-Päh!)

Nicht das Lara es vorhatte, aber sie wusste selbst, wie launisch das Schicksal sein konnte. Nur schwer hatte Lara es geschafft, Sara davon zu überzeugen, erst Mal keinen Stadtbummel zu machen, sondern direkt zur Tat zu schreiten. Widerwillig hatte die ehemalige Polizistin schließlich aufgegeben und hatte sich ihrem Schicksal gefügt, so dass sie jetzt auf dem Petersplatz im Vatikan standen und ihre nächsten Schritte planten.

Außer ihnen befanden sich eine ganze Menge Menschen auf dem Platz, Touristen in ihrer Reinform bewaffnet mit Kameras, Sonnenhüten und Reiseführern, die alle darauf warteten in den Petersdom zu gelangen oder sich einfach vor einem der Brunnen ablichten lassen wollten. Da die zwei Frauen nicht auffallen wollten, hatten auch sie sich so touristisch wie nur möglich gekleidet. Lara trug eine dieser übergroßen Sonnenbrillen, hatte ein weißes Tanktop und eine Dreiviertelhose an. Da sie wusste, dass man den Petersdom nicht mit entblößten Schultern betreten durfte und weil es der Tarnung dienlich war, hatte sie sich ein langärmeliges Shirt um die Hüfte gebunden und trug zusätzlich noch Turnschuhe und eine Hüfttasche, um ihr Outfit zu komplettieren. Das Haar war zu einem lockeren Zopf gebunden, da sie davon ausging, dass Touristen vermutlich ihr Haar eher legere trugen.

Sara hingegen war in einem roten, langen Rock gekleidet und hatte sich für ein schwarzes T-Shirt entschieden. Auf ihrem Kopf trug sie eine Baseballkappe und an den Füßen Flip Flops. Um den Hals hing an einer Schlaufe eine Digitalkamera, wobei sich Lara da nicht sicher war, ob es wirklich _nur _der Tarnung diente.

Trotz des beginnenden Herbstes, war es in Italien tagsüber sehr angenehm, während es nachts richtig kalt wurde. Aber da Lara nicht davon ausging, dass sie hier bis mitten in die Nacht arbeiten würden, hatte sie nichts Wärmeres mitgenommen.

„Also, was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Sara und machte ein paar Aufnahmen von den Säulen, die den Petersplatz säumten: „Wir können ja schlecht einfach zu einem der Gardisten gehen und Einlass verlangen in die Archive des Vatikans, oder?"

„Ich hab es schon ein Mal versucht.", gestand Lara: „Hat nicht funktioniert. Was auch immer die da in ihren Archiven verbergen, sie wollen es nicht offenbaren."

(Anmerkung: Ich orientiere mich, was das Aussehen der Archive angeht, jetzt mal an dem Film/Buch „Illuminati" von Dan Brown. Ob die Archive wirklich so aussehen, wie sie vor allem im Film gezeigt worden sind, weiß ich nicht.)

„Was schlägst du also vor?", gemeinsam wanderten sie auf dem Platz auf und ab und hantierten ein wenig mit den Armen herum, um den Anschein zu erwecken, sie würden etwas besprechen oder erklären. Lara versuchte dabei genauso geschäftig zu wirken, wie die vielen Fremdenführer mit ihren Tüchern an den Stäben, die dazu dienten die Fremdenführer auch noch in der Menge sehen zu können, die alle eine andere Farbe je nach Nationalität trugen. Manche der Fremdenführer hatten es sich aber auch nicht nehmen lassen, einfach einen Regenschirm zu benutzen, was vermutlich die teuren –nicht so viel wissenden- von den etwas günstigeren –noch weniger wissenden- Fremdenführern zu unterscheiden.

„Ich schlage vor wir gehen jetzt in die vatikanischen Museen, von dort aus können wir problemlos in die Gärten hinter dem Petersdom gelangen.", schlug Lara vor und merkte, dass Sara offenbar ehrlich enttäuscht darüber war, den Petersdom nicht von innen sehen zu können: „Irgendwann machen wir hier Urlaub, versprochen!"

Sara lächelte: „Ich nehm dich beim Wort.", sie stockte: „Das heißt, wenn du nicht wieder versuchst mich zu feuern."

Im ersten Augenblick war Lara etwas irritiert und wusste nicht, wie sie auf die plötzliche und sehr direkte Attacke reagieren sollte, dann aber bemerkte sie das Grinsen in dem Gesicht ihrer Freundin und stieß sie sanft in die Rippen: „Hey!"

„Also gut, schreiten wir zur Tat?", gemeinsam verließen sie den Petersdom in Richtung der _Viale Vaticano_, der Straße, die zum Haupteingang der Museen führte. Sobald sie in den Museen waren, würde es später eine Gelegenheit geben, sich über die hohe Mauer abzuseilen, so bald keine der Wachen in ihrer Nähe sein würde. Der Vatikan war, so empfand Lara es jedenfalls, besser bewacht als jede Hochsicherheitstrakt im Gefängnis. Aber da mussten sie jetzt durch und es war ja nicht Laras erster Einbruchversuch.

Allerdings war es wohl der erste, bei dem sie es darauf anlegte, dass ihre unsterbliche Seele im ewigen Fegefeuer würde brennen können. Lara war nie besonders religiös gewesen, aber sie hatte schon des Öfteren mit den sogenannten _heidnischen _Göttern gerungen, dass sie eigentlich auch sicher sein konnte, dass der christliche Gott ebenfalls auf irgendeine Weise existierte.

Nach gut zehn Minuten Fußmarsch erreichten sie den Haupteingang, der –zu ihrer Erleichterung- noch nicht so überrannt war. Wären sie später am Tage hier erscheinen, hätten sie sicher noch gut drei Stunden anstehen können, ehe sie überhaupt in die Nähe des Einganges gekommen waren.

So befanden sie sich bereits nach gut dreißig Minuten im Inneren der Museen und Sara kam, wie Lara es erwartet hatte, aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus. Auch Lara musste sich eingestehen, dass sie –obwohl sie die Museen bereits besucht hatte- immer wieder erstaunt war über diese große Sammlung von Statuen und Gemälden.

„Das ist faszinierend.", Sara blickte während des gesamten Weges nach links und rechts, anstatt ihr Augenmerk nach vorne zu richten, weshalb Lara sich irgendwann bei ihr einhakte, um sie vor größeren Gefahren, wie Säulen, Touristen und Wachleuten zu retten, in dem sie ihre Freundin sanft hin und her schob, während sie sich immer noch die Figuren ansah.

„Wusstest du, dass man den nackten Figuren erst nachträglich die Blätter auf die Geschlechtsteile gesetzt hatte?!", versuchte Sara vergebens mit ein bisschen Wissen zu prahlen.

„Ja.", Lara nickte: „Und einigen hat man die Geschlechtsteile einfach abgehauen, weil man es für unziemlich hielt.", sie kannte die Geschichte des Vatikans und der christlichen Kirche. Während ihrer Studien hatte sie sich ausgiebig mit allem befasst, was diesen Bau und seine Geschichte betraf.

Vermutlich zählte sie in dem gesamten Staat des Vatikans zu einer der wenigen Menschen die so viel wusste.

„Müssen wir das wirklich machen?", Saras Frage verwirrte Lara ein wenig.

„Was meinst du?"

„Na diese ganze Einbruchgeschichte.", Sara versuchte möglichst leise und unauffällig zu reden, was ihr allerdings nur teilweise gelang: „Können wir nicht einfach zum Papst gehen und darum bitten und ihm die ganze Geschichte erklären."

„Wir wissen ja noch gar nichts.", versuchte Lara die Situation zu erklären: „Wir wissen nicht was für eine Sorte Schlüssel das sein soll und warum wir ausgerechnet hier nach Informationen suchen.", sie hielt einen Moment inne, während sie einen der Wachmänner passierten: „Oder willst du dem Papst erklären, dass wir auf Grund eines Hinweises hier sind, die uns ein verrücktes Überwesen gegeben hat?"

„Nein.", Sara seufzte: „Das geht natürlich nicht."

Während sie also langsam durch die einzelnen Hallen schritten, gelegentlich anhielten, um den Anschein zu erwecken sie wären tatsächlich an der Ausstellung interessiert, kamen sie ihrem Ziel langsam näher. Sie passierten gerade den zweiten Innenhof des Museums und machten sich nun auf den Weg ins erste Obergeschoss, von wo aus sie über einen Balkon in die Vatikanischen Gärten gelangen würden, als Sara plötzlich etwas bemerkte.

„Hast du das gesehen?!", sie hielt Lara am Arm fest und machte mit dem Kopf eine unauffällige Bewegung in Richtung Dach.

Der Innenhof war rechteckig und erinnerte vom Stil her an ein Atrium in einer antiken, römischen Villa.

„Was?", fragte Lara etwas irritiert. Sie hatte sich gerade die so genannte Laokoon-Gruppe angesehen, eine Plastik des sterbenden Laokoon und seiner Söhne. Sie hatte gerade das Bild der Laokoon-Gruppe auf der Eintrittskarte des Museums betrachtet und sie mit dem Original verglichen, als Sara sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen hatte.

Interessant an der Laokoon-Gruppe war, die Form des Armes des Laokoons. Auf dem Bildchen auf der Eintrittskarte reckte er den Arm in die Höhe und auf dem Original hatte er den Arm angelegt. Das hatte eine ganz einfache Erklärung zur Folge, die Lara einst mal während einer Vorlesung gehört hatte.

Die ursprüngliche Gruppe, wie sie von Archäologen gefunden worden war, hatte keinen Arm gehabt und man hatte vermutet, dass der Arm nach oben gestreckt sein müsste, weshalb man es ursprünglich so rekonstruierte. Einige Jahre später hatte man bei einer anderen Ausgrabung etwas gefunden, dass sich später als Arm des Laokoon entpuppt hatte und hatte dabei festgestellt, dass die Rekonstruktion so nicht richtig sein konnte und hatte es korrigiert.

„Da war etwas auf dem Dach.", flüsterte Sara: „Irgendwer hat uns beobachtet."

„Vermutlich nur ein Vogel.", murmelte Lara, obwohl auch in ihrem Inneren die Alarmglocken zu klingeln begannen.

Zu oft hatte sie feststellen müssen, dass eine Ahnung sich schließlich als bitterer Ernst entpuppt hatte, aber man sollte sich auch nicht zu sehr auf die schlimmste Alternative versteifen.

Außerdem hatte sie gelernt, dass es immer besser war die Begleiter zu beruhigen.

„Hast vermutlich Recht.", dennoch schien Sara nicht überzeugt zu sein.

„Gehen wir weiter.", Lara machte sich auf den Weg, in Gedanken vertieft: „Ich möchte es langsam aber sicher hinter mich bringen."

„Hast du eigentlich eine Vermutung, was für eine Art von Schlüssel das sein könnte?", fragte Sara. Mit einem Gespräch versuchte sie ihre Gedanken und die Nervosität zu verstreuen. Je näher sie ihrem Ziel kamen, umso komischer fühlte sie sich.

Dieser Schatten ließ sie nicht los.

„Ehrlich gesagt habe ich keine Vorstellung.", Lara hatte sich in der Tat noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, welcher Schlüssel es sein könnte: „Schlüssel gibt es reichlich in der Mythologie. Fast zu jeder Version des Himmels, oder der Hölle brauch man in irgendeiner Weise Schlüssel.", sie legte eine erzählerische Pause ein: „Teilweise sind es reale Schlüssel, teilweise nur menschliche Eigenschaften, wie Reinheit oder ähnliches."

Sara hatte Recht behalten, die Nervosität wich mit dem Gespräch, auch wenn Sara in diesem Gespräch hauptsächlich zuhörte.

„Da wären wir.", sie hatten den großen Balkon erreicht und von dort aus bot sich ein herrlicher Ausblick auf einen Garten, in dessen Zentrum ein großer Brunnen stand. Hecken und gepflegte Rasenflächen dominierten den Garten, von Blumen war nicht so viel zu sehen. „Das ist wunderschön.", Sara blickte sich um.

Lara und sie schritten an das Geländer des Balkons und Lara zog ihre Hüfttasche aus und öffnete das vorderste Fach. Zu Tage brachte sie einen Karabiner, an dem ein dünnes Sein befestigt war und eine Wasserflasche als Tarnung.

Aus der Flasche nahm sie einen Schluck und reichte sie dann Sara, während sie selbst den Karabiner, der in einer speziellen Tasche gelagert worden war, die bei der Durchleuchtung nicht erkannt werden konnte, die am Eingang bei ihnen vorgenommen worden war, befestigte und die Hüfttasche über die Brüstung schubste.

Dann drehten sie dem Geländer den Rücken zu und blickten ein wenig über den Balkon, unterhielten sich dabei auf Englisch über belangloses Zeug, fast wie Touristen die einen Zwischenstopp einlegten.

Jetzt galt es darum das perfekte Timing zu finden. Zurzeit befanden sich nur wenige Touristen auf dem Balkon, was der perfekte Zeitpunkt war für den Übergang in die Gärten. Zu diesem Zweck hatten sie die Wasserflasche. Neben normalem Wasser, beinhaltete die Flasche einen doppelten Boden, der eine Tischtennisballgroße Rauchgranate enthielt.

So unauffällig wie möglich zog sie die Granate hervor uns löste den Stift, dann ließ sie sie zu Boden fallen und trat dagegen, um sie ins Innere der Museen, die Stufen hinab zu befördern. Mit dem Rauch kam auch ein lauter Knall, der für niemanden gefährlich war, aber für die nötige Panik sorgte.

Sofort stoben die Touristen erschrocken zu den Stufen, beobachteten die Granate, wie sie die Stufen hinab rollte.

„Jetzt!", Lara und Sara übersprangen beide fast gleichzeitig das Geländer und ließen sich so schnell sie konnten an dem Seil hinab hinter eine der Hecken, wo sie sofort in Deckung gingen und erst Mal die erste Panikwelle abwarteten. Als sie sich sicher sein konnten, dass auch einige der Wärter im Garten abgezogen worden waren, um die Situation im Inneren der Museen zu untersuchen, lösten sie sich von ihrem Versteck.

Mittlerweile hatten sie sich ihrer unnötigen Kleidung entledigt. Sara hatte unter dem Rock noch eine Hotpants an, während Lara sich von ihrem unnötigen Ballast verabschiedete. Die überschüssige Kleidung wurde verbrannt, um keine Spuren zu hinterlassen, die auf ihren Aufenthalt hier zurückführen konnten.

„Okay. Jetzt kann es losgehen.", gemeinsam schlichen sie geduckt an der Hecke entlang in Richtung des Petersdomes, der sich hinter einigen Bäumen abzeichnete. Jetzt wurde es für die beiden Damen erst richtig spannend, denn nun ging es um alles.

Sollten sie hier im Vatikan beim Einbruchsversuch erwischt werden, konnte es wirklich enorme Konsequenzen für beide haben. In diesem Moment wurde Lara an ihren letzten, größeren Einbruch erinnert. Damals im Louvre, dem wohl berühmtesten Museum der Welt. Dieses Mal hatte sie allerdings, da sie auf dem offiziellen Weg hineingelangt waren, keine Waffen dabei, was bedeutete, dass sie noch vorsichtiger sein mussten.

Gerade, als sie diesen Gedanken beendet hatte, sauste von links die Spitze eines Speeres auf Kopfhöhe auf sie zu.

„Vorsicht!", hörte sie noch Sara schreien, dann war es schon zu spät.

Innerlich fluchte Lara, weil sie geglaubt hatte, dass es doch einfach werden könnte. Aber das war es, was sie Schatzsuche ausmachte: Es war nie einfach und Lara hatte nun schon zum zweiten Mal den Fehler gemacht, dies zu denken.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Was hat es mit dem Schatten auf sich? Kommt jetzt endlich die Action? Wird Lara es überleben? (Dumme Frage!!!)_

_Ich weiß nicht genau, wie lange Lara und Sara in die Archive brauchen werden. Ein, vielleicht zwei Kapitel. Aber spätestens ab dann wird wohl die erste Umfrage gestartet. Es wird um Laras nächstes Ziel gehen. Außerdem habe ich bereits eine Kategorie für die Umfrage gefunden. Es geht um: Städte! (Jetzt wisst ihr schon, dass Lara als nächstes auf jeden Fall eine Stadt besuchen wird. Welche es sein wird, dass entscheidet ihr!) Ich werde euch 3 Möglichkeiten zur Auswahl geben und dazwischen dürft ihr entscheiden. Hoffe es wird so spaßig, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe._

_Hier wollte ich noch sagen, dass ich selber in den Vatikanischen Museen gewesen war, vor fast zwei Jahren mittlerweile. Deshalb kann ich mich nicht mehr hundert prozentig an den Aufbau und die Stücke erinnern die dort ausgestellt worden sind, aber ich habe es versucht so authentisch wie möglich zu gestalten. Ich hoffe es ist mir wenigstens teilweise gelungen!!! _

_P.S: Am Petersplatz und im Petersdom bin ich übrigens auch gewesen. *ein wenig angeb*_


	17. Die Warnung

_Von blinden Mönchen in Tibet geschrieben…_

-Kapitel 17-

-Die Warnung-

_Vatikanische Gärten, Vatikan, Rom_

Der Speer verfehlte Laras Halsschlagader nur um wenige Zentimeter und stieß ins Leere. Die Archäologin –und zurzeit Einbrecherin im Nebenberuf- ließ sie zu Boden fallen, um dem Hieb auszuweichen und rollte sich rückwärts ab, um schneller wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Wer auch immer hinter dem Angriff steckte, hatte sich so leise wie eine Katze angeschlichen und mit einer Präzision zugeschlagen, die einem echten Krieger gebührte.

Sara, die von den beiden Damen zurzeit als Einzige bewaffnet war, ließ ihrer Witchblade freien Lauf und entfaltete sie weiter als sonst, so dass sie auch Teile ihres Brustkorbes und ihrer linken Schulter umschlang.

Allerdings kam sie nicht zu einem Angriff, oder –um es genauer auszudrücken- sie griff nicht an, denn beide, sowohl Lara als auch Sara, erkannten in dem Moment, wer ihr Angreifer war. Oder in diesem Falle: Die Angreiferin.

„Patience?!", Lara und Sara sprachen beinah gleichzeitig und blickten verwirrt ihre Bekannte an. Sie würden sie beide nicht unbedingt als Freundin bezeichnen, aber sie hatten schon einige Male Seite an Seite gekämpft und –anders als bei der Angelus die auf ihre Weise auch für das Licht kämpfte- waren sich mehr als sicher, dass sie zu den Guten gehörte.

„Es heißt Magdalena.", erwiderte die _Magdalena_.

Die Magdalena ging auf die Zeit von Jesus Christus zurück. Laut einer Legende hatte Jesus eine Tochter gehabt, die Sarah geheißen hatte. In ihr hatten somit die Kräfte zweier bedeutender Persönlichkeiten beruht. Ähnlich wie bei der _Darkness_, obwohl Lara dieser Vergleich nicht gefiel, wurden die Kräfte (und Pflichten) der Magdalena immer an die Tochter weitergegeben.

Aktuell war Patience diejenige, die die Rolle der Magdalena bekleidete. Eine Kriegerin im Namen des Herrn, die für den Vatikan gegen das Böse auf der Erde kämpfte. Ein Mensch mit übersinnlichen Fähigkeiten, bewaffnet mit dem sogenannten Speer des Schicksals. Ob es _der _Speer oder _ein _Speer war, war nicht klar, da Lara schon ein Mal mit einem übermächtigen Speer zu tun hatte, der angeblich den Leib Christi durchstoßen hatte.

Aber vermutlich gab es, wie so oft in der Geschichte und Mythologie, mehr als eine Ausführung derselben Reliquie. Manchmal war Lara aber froh, wenn sie auf Unikate stieß, wie im Falle der Elementarsteine. Sollte es davon eine „Kopie" geben, so würde sie sich vermutlich als erstes in ein Irrenhaus einschreiben, aus Angst sie könnte noch ein Mal damit konfrontiert werden.

_Irgendwie bin ich gar nicht verwundert sie hier zu treffen, _dachte sich Lara, war aber doch etwas irritiert, wenn sie an die Zielsicherheit des Angriffs dachte. Hatte die Magdalena sie wirklich versucht umzubringen?

(Anmerkung: Ich kenne die Magdalena kaum. Außer dem Tomb Raider Comiccrossover mit der Magdalena und der Serie _First Born_, habe ich sonst kaum etwas von ihr gelesen. Deshalb verzeiht, wenn es nicht hundertprozentig authentisch ist, was ich hier schreibe. Ich versuche die Magdalena so gut wie möglich zu treffen.)

„Entschuldige den Angriff.", sagte die Magdalena, oder auch Patience wie sie mit bürgerlichem Namen hieß: „Das sollte eine Warnung sein."

„Wieso das denn?", wunderte sich Sara.

„Ich habe euch beobachtet, seid ihr das Museum betreten habt.", erklärte die Magdalena mit sanfter Stimme.

Lara fürchtete ein wenig, sie könnten entdeckt werden. Immerhin standen sie hier zu dritt, bei hellem Sonnenschein. Dann aber wieder war sie beruhigt, da sie eine Mitarbeiterin, falls man es denn so nennen konnte, des Vatikans bei sich hatten.

Jeder Wachmann, der sie hier sehen würde, würde sicher denken, die beiden Frauen würden zu ihr gehören.

„Dann hab ich also nicht nur einen Vogel gesehen.", jetzt wurde Sara einiges klar und sie war erstaunt, dass sie nicht selber auf den Gedanken gekommen war. Die Magdalena im Vatikan zu treffen war ziemlich wahrscheinlich, es sei denn sie befand sich zurzeit auf einer Mission. In diesem Moment war sie es wohl nicht, wobei Sara nicht wusste, ob es gut war, oder schlecht.

Patience blickte sie etwas verwirrt an, dann wand sie sich wieder an Lara: „Ich schlage vor, ihr nehmt eure Sachen und macht euch auf den Heimweg."

„Das geht nicht.", widersprach Lara sofort.

„Lara.", Patience seufzte: „Ich habe mir bereits gedacht, als ich euch am Eingang sah, dass du nicht einfach nur so die Museen betrittst. Du musst wissen, dass du hier gerade heiligen Boden entweihst und das kann ich nicht billigen.", sie schwieg kurz: „Nicht mal dann, wenn wir wirklich befreundet wären."

„Patience.", Lara musste jetzt vorsichtig sein. Die Magdalena mochte für das Gute kämpfen, aber in ihren Augen konnte eine Entweihung des Vatikans sehr negativ gedeutet werden: „Das was wir hier tun, ist sehr wichtig. Vielleicht für den Fortbestand der Welt."

Bei diesen Worten wurde die Magdalena hellhörig. Die Welt zu retten war ihr Lebensinhalt, deshalb war es kaum verwunderlich, dass sie bei diesen Worten aufmerksam wurde. Allerdings schien sie immer noch etwas skeptisch zu sein: „Ich sehe keinerlei Gefahr für die Welt, wenn ihr nicht illegal in den Gärten herumturnt.", erneut legte sie eine Pause ein, fast so als bräuchte sie etwas Zeit um zu formulieren: „Ich kenne dich Lara. Du kommst nicht grundlos hierher. Du willst irgendwas haben, was in dem Besitz der Kirche ist."

„Ich will nichts stehlen, falls du das meinst!", verteidigte sich Lara, wusste aber selbst wie lächerlich das klang.

„Mir ist egal, was du suchst. Ich weiß nur das ihr beide hier nichts verloren habt und _das _da…", Patience zeigte auf die Witchblade: „…schon gar nicht."

Lara überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie aus dieser Situation herauskommen konnte, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, einen Kampf mit Patience zu riskieren. Sie war eine Bekannte von ihr und Lara kämpfte nicht gern gegen vertraute Gesichter. Das hatte sie die letzten paar Male zu oft tun müssen, wenn sie sich zum Beispiel an Simon zurück erinnerte.

Sie entschied sich für die Wahrheit und brachte den Goldbarren hervor. (Anmerkung: Lara hat wieder ihre Zaubertasche aus den alten Teilen zurück, in die man sogar eine MP5, einen Raketenwerfer, Große Medipacks und ähnliches verstauen konnte…kleiner Scherz!)

Als Patience das Objekt sah, wirkte sie irritiert. Fast so, als hätte sie einen Verdacht, was das sein könnte.

„Patience, ist alles okay?", fragte Sara nach, der ebenfalls nicht entgangen war, wie die Magdalena auf diesen Stein reagierte. Die Kriegerin Gottes schien sich wieder zu fassen und stellte eine Gegenfrage, statt auf die Fragen der Damen einzugehen: „Woher habt ihr das?"

„Florida.", erklärte Lara.

„Das ist Eigentum der Kirche. Der Vatikan sucht seit hunderten von Jahren nach ihm. Wie kommt es das ihr es gefunden habt?", die Magdalena schien noch immer nicht hundertprozentig Herrin ihrer Verwirrung zu sein.

„Weißt du was es damit auf sich hat?", hakte Sara nun nach. Sie war, ebenso wie Lara, sehr darauf erpicht zu erfahren, was dieser Wegweiser denn nun wies.

„Während meiner Studien bin ich mal darauf gestoßen. Ich weiß, dass es Visionen auslöst. Viele Propheten in der Bibel haben diesen Stein genutzt, um übersinnliche Fähigkeiten zu erlangen.", Lara war etwas erstaunt, dass die Magdalena so bereitwillig kooperierte.

„Was für eine Art von Visionen?", fragte Lara nach.

„Verschiedenes. Einige glauben sie zeigt einem den Weg zu einem längst verschollenen Eingang.", Patience fing sich wieder: „Woher wusstet ihr, wo ihr suchen sollt?"

„Man hat mir einen Wink gegeben.", erklärte Lara knapp. Sie wollte nicht zu viel Preis geben, auch wenn sie Patience eigentlich vertraute. Der Kirche als Institution hingegen war nicht immer zu trauen. Dafür hatten sie in der Vergangenheit zu viele Fehler gemacht.

Da die Magdalena allerdings Teil der Kirche war, konnten zu viele Informationen zu einem Desaster führen.

„Weißt du was für eine Art von Eingang das ist?", fragte Lara weiter. Ihre Neugier war geweckt. Sie schien also einer heißen Spur auf dem Weg zu sein. Die Kirche hatte dieses Objekt besessen und es schien einigen Menschen Visionen zu geben. Ob es von Person zu Person unterschiedlich war? Wieso hatte nie einer der Propheten versucht diese _Tür _zu finden, zu der der Barren sie wies?

Noch immer gab es eindeutig zu viele Fragezeichen in diesem Rätsel. Dinge, die Lara nicht beantworten konnte, die aber auch Patience nicht beantworten wollte. Denn in dem Moment schaltete sie wieder um auf geheimnisvoll.

„Es ist ein altes Tor, ich weiß nicht genau was es damit auf sich hat.", erwiderte die Magdalena. Ihre Stimme wurde wieder geschäftig und ihre Augen funkelten Angriffslüstern. Lara musste jetzt vorsichtig sein.

„Du kannst uns helfen.", versuchte Lara sie zu besänftigen: „Wir brauchen Zugang zu den Archiven. Es ist wichtig, wir müssen wissen, welche Art von Schlüssel wir zu suchen haben." Doch für Patience schien die Konversation damit beendet zu sein, denn sie schwang in dem Moment wieder den Speer über ihrem Kopf und ließ ihn auf Lara niedersausen.

Die Archäologin brachte sich mit einem Hechtsprung in die Hecke in Sicherheit, hatte aber einige Mühe sich wieder auf die Beine zu kämpfen, da sie ausversehen in einem Dornenbusch gelandet war.

„Patience!", rief Sara empört auf: „Was soll das?"

„Ich lasse nicht zu, dass ihr das Tor öffnet.", schrie die Magdalena und stieß nun nach der ehemaligen Polizistin. Anstatt sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, riss Sara den Arm hoch und wehrte den Speer ab, allerdings nicht so erfolgreich, wie sie es vermutlich vorgehabt hatte, denn der Speer drang in ihre Schulter und durchstieß sogar mühelos die Witchblade.

Mit einem Schrei wich Sara zurück und ließ die Witchblade in ihre Schwertform wechseln, um damit gegen Patience vor zu gehen.

Lara hatte sich unterdessen aufgerappelt und versuchte die Frauen zu beschwichtigen: „Lasst uns doch vernünftig sein.", als Patience ihre Stimme hörte, stieß sie instinktiv neben sich mit dem Speer und zwang Lara zu einer erneuten Rolle, um auszuweichen.

„Wir werden das Tor nicht öffnen, wenn du es nicht willst. Aber wir müssen wissen, was es für ein Tor ist.", versuchte Lara es weiter mit Vernunft.

„Das geht euch gar nichts an.", schrie die Magdalena und wich geschickt einem von Saras Hieben aus und setzte selber zu einem Tritt an, der Sara von den Beinen riss. Lara, die unbewaffnet war, versuchte möglichst nicht in den Radius des Speeres zu kommen. Hätte sie jetzt ihre Pistolen gehabt, wäre der Kampf schnell entschieden gewesen, so aber war die Situation sehr unausgeglichen.

„Patience, es ist wichtig.", Lara wollte nicht einsehen, dass es keinen Weg einer Einigung gab.

„Für die Welt?", Patience lachte: „Wohl kaum. Du bist Grabräuberin, Lara. Ich weiß wie neugierig du bist. Du weißt nicht ein Mal, dass durch das Öffnen die Welt in Gefahr geraten könnte."

„Natürlich. Und deshalb brauchen wir den Schlüssel…", leider kam Lara nicht dazu ihren Satz zu beenden, weshalb er als Missverständnis im Raum hängen blieb. Patience schrie vor Wut auf und stürzte sich auf Lara.

Der Archäologin gelang es den Speer zu fassen, so dass die Spitze zwischen Arm und Hüfte vorbeiglitt und sie zog daran, brachte die Magdalena aus dem Gleichgewicht und rempelte sie mit voller Wucht an, so dass auch sie nun zu Boden ging.

Sara war unterdessen wieder auf die Beine gekommen und beobachtete das Geschehen. Lara und Patience lagen beide am Boden, Lara auf der Magdalena drauf.

„Geh runter von mir!", Patience hatte jede Menge Kraft in den Armen, weshalb sie Lara fast schon mühelos von sich gehievt bekam. Der Archäologin aber gelang es noch einen Schlag in Patience Gesicht zu donnern.

Für einen Moment war die junge Frau wie gelähmt von der Wucht des Schlages, so dass Lara die Chance nutzte, ihre Arme zu packen und sie zu Boden zu drücken: „Das tut mir wirklich Leid, ich wollte nicht das es so kommt."

Sara trat nun neben Lara und hielt der Magdalena die Klinge der Witchblade an den Hals, als Warnung.

Patience seufzte resigniert. Sie schien aufzugeben.

„Ihr macht einen großen Fehler. Ihr wisst, dass ihr mir nichts tun könnt. Aber wenn ihr eurer Spur weiter folgt, habt ihr bald vielleicht sogar die Kirche zum Feind.", sagte sie ruhig, aber mit einer Entschlossenheit in der Stimme, die Lara daran zweifeln ließ, ob Patience überhaupt jemals etwas wie eine Freundin gewesen war. Vermutlich schon, aber der Interessenkonflikt war viel zu groß, in einem Fall wie diesem, da durfte nicht ein Mal Freundschaft zwischen ihnen stehen.

„Das ist wirklich schade.", gestand Lara: „Ein Mal würde ich mir wünschen, dass jemand mal meine Arbeit so sehen würde, wie sie ist."

„Du versuchst das größte Tabu der Menschheit zu brechen.", Patience, die nun überwältigt war, machte keinerlei Anstalten sich noch mal zu wehren.

„Ich versuche es zu verhindern. Es werden Männer kommen, die ebenfalls nach dem Schlüssel suchen. Aber ich versuche ihnen zuvor zu kommen.", die Archäologin war in dem Moment wirklich traurig, dass dieses Wiedersehen so hatte enden müssen, an Sara gewandt sagte sie: „Hol bitte einen Strick, oder so etwas."

Als Sara mit dem Seil zurückkam, mit dem sie sich von dem Balkon hinabgelassen hatten, fesselten sie Patience an den nächsten Baum und Lara verband ihr auch noch den Mund, damit sie nicht um Hilfe rufen konnte. Sie wusste selber, dass es kein wirkliches Hindernis für die Magdalena war, aber sie brauchten einen Vorsprung.

Solange sie sich auf kirchlichem Boden befanden, würde die Magdalena sie jagen. Ob sie darüber hinaus auch noch die Verfolgung aufnehmen würde, war auch noch nicht geklärt. Lara hoffte inständig, sie würde auf ihre Freundschaft (oder Bekanntschaft) vertrauen können und Patience würde Lara ziehen lassen.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Magdalena.", Lara nutzte bewusst den Namen, der Patience nicht bei ihrer Geburt gegeben worden war, um eine gewisse Distanz zu erschaffen: „Ich wünschte mir wirklich das alles wäre anders gelaufen und du würdest mich verstehen."

Patience schwieg, was zum einen daran lag, dass sie geknebelt war und zum anderen, weil sie kein Interesse mehr daran zeigte mit Lara zu kooperieren.

„Lass uns gehen.", sagte Lara schließlich an Sara gewandt und gemeinsam ließen sie die Kriegerin Gottes zurück, nichts ahnend, dass die Magdalena ihre Warnung wirklich nur gut gemeint hatte.

Lara wusste selbst, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit größer war, dass das Tor geöffnet wurde, wenn sie danach suchte, wobei sie sich immer noch nicht sicher war, was für eine Art von Tor das sein sollte. Wenn die Kirche versuchte es zu schützen, gab es eigentlich nur eine Alternative und die gefiel Lara wirklich nicht.

_Doch dafür muss ich erst Mal in die Archive kommen, um mich zu vergewissern,_ Lara mochte es, wenn alles klar war. Sie war kein besonders großer Fan von Vermutungen und handelte auch nicht auf Grund von solchen. Das führte oft nur zu Fehlern.

Wenn Patience meinte das Tor zu öffnen, würde bedeuten die Welt zu vernichten, dann fragte sich Lara wirklich, was Thornton davon hatte. Patience hatte nicht von Macht gesprochen, oder von irgendwelchen Schätzen, sie sprach nur von der Vernichtung der Welt und Thornton, als Teil dieser Welt, sollte doch eigentlich daran gelegen sein, hier weiter bleiben zu können.

_Thornton ist ein Psychopath, _dessen war sie sich mittlerweile sicher, _er braucht vermutlich keinen rationalen Grund, um einen Planeten zu vernichten._

„Das alles kann böse enden.", sprach nun Sara zu ihrer Freundin und riss die Archäologin aus den Gedanken.

„Das wird es vermutlich auch.", erwiderte Lara und gemeinsam gingen sie in Richtung des Petersdoms, von dem sie erhofften, dass darunter die Antworten liegen könnten.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Was versucht die Kirche zu schützen? Ist es das Tor zur Hölle? Ist es vielleicht das Tor mit dem Zonk drin? Wir werden es bald erfahren…_

_Danke euch allen für die vielen Reviews. Es macht wirklich Spaß zu schreiben (und dementsprechend geht es ja auch schneller, wie ihr seht), wenn man so viel positives Feedback bekommt._


	18. Der Weg in die Archive

_In Auftrag gegeben von Ihrem „Gelbe Seiten Verlag"…_

-Kapitel 18-

-Der Weg in die Archive-

_Vatikan, Rom, Italien_

Die Vatikanischen Gärten hatten sie mühelos durchquert. Während ihres Fluges nach Rom, hatte Lara die Aufnahmen der Gärten studiert und sich die Position jeder Überwachungskamera gemerkt. So kam es, dass sie nicht zu offiziellen Eingang gelangten, sondern zu einer Fassade rechts davon, in einem Winkel, in dem die Kamera für sie keine Gefahr darstellte, die in regelmäßigen Abständen von links nach rechts und wieder zurück schwenkte.

„Das ist doch gut gelaufen.", sagte Sara schließlich, als sie vor der Fassade standen. Etwas ängstlich blickte sie hinauf. Anscheinend grauste es sie davor diesen Weg zu nehmen.

„_Zu _gut.", gab Lara skeptisch zurück: „Normalerweise hätten die Wachmänner schon längst von ihrer kleinen Tour zurück sein, immerhin haben wir ja nur eine Rauchgranate gezündet und nicht gleich ein Feuer gelegt."

_Mit Ausnahme von dem, bei dem die überflüssigen Kleider verbrannt worden waren, _dachte sie leise, behielt es aber für sich. Es wäre nicht klug Sara mit allen möglichen Was-wäre-wenn-Szenarien einzudecken, mit denen sie sich dann beschäftigen und ablenken konnte. Dabei würde jetzt erst der spannende Teil kommen. Im Inneren des Petersdoms gab es deutlich mehr Wachpersonal, als in den Gärten, deshalb mussten sie sich unauffällig verhalten.

„Glaubst du, Patience wird uns noch Probleme machen?", fragte Sara, während Lara die Fassade musterte und sich im Kopf bereits zurechtlegte, wie sie die Tour bis in den ersten Stock meistern würde.

Da der Petersdom dem Barock angehörte, würde es nicht so einfach werden dort hinauf zu kommen.

_Manchmal wünschte ich mir echt eine gotische Kirche, _Lara musste an andere, berühmte Kirchen denken, wie den Kölner Dom in Deutschland oder die Notre Dame in Frankreich. Leider hatte sie noch nie die Freude gehabt, eine dieser Kirchen empor klettern zu müssen. Stattdessen war das schon ihre dritte Barockkirche in ihrer bisherigen Karriere.

„Ich _bete _dafür, dass sie es nicht tun wird.", Lara war ein wenig abwesend, was darauf zurückzuführen war, dass sie sich konzentrieren musste: „Ich gehe eigentlich davon aus, dass sie Verständnis aufbringen wird."

„Ich weiß nicht.", Sara verfiel ins Grübeln: „Wenn mir jemand etwas wegnehmen wollen würde, würde ich kein Verständnis dafür haben. Egal wie nobel die Absichten auch sein mögen."

Sara hatte in dem Punkt Recht, aber Lara blieb keine Zeit weiter darüber nachzudenken. Sie hatte nämlich den erhofften Weg gefunden.

„Bist du so weit?", fragte sie Sara noch mal und die Polizistin nickte, wenn auch zögerlich: „Der Weg ist simpel.", Lara deutete nach oben: „Ich heb dich an, dann musst du dich an der oberen Kante der Fensterbank festhalten und dich hinaufziehen, schaffst du das?", Sara nickte und Lara fuhr mit den Erklärungen fort: „Von da aus, musst du, stehend an die Wand gepresst, einen Ausfallschritt nach links machen, um den kleinen Sims da zu erreichen und dann mit einem beherzten Sprung zum Sims direkt gegenüber…", Lara war in ihre Erklärungen vertieft und als sie ihre Erklärung beendet hatte, blickte sie ihre Freundin erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich hab eine bessere Idee.", mit diesen Worten umfasste sie Laras Taille, entfaltete die Witchblade und ließ einige Ranken hervor wachsen, die sich hinauf schlängelten und dort irgendwo Halt fanden.

„Oh. Expressway, wie?", kommentierte Lara und schon begann der Aufstieg, wobei es nicht wirklich mit einem Aufstieg vergleichbar war, da sie eigentlich nur hinaufgezogen wurden. Sie hatten sich für den ersten Stock entschieden, weil dort das Fenster offen stand. Offenbar hatte einer der Wachmänner für etwas frische Luft sorgen wollen und war unachtsam gewesen. Als sie das Fensterbrett im ersten Stock erreichten, wartete Sara bis ihre Freundin festen Stand hatte, erst dann ließ sie sie los.

„Zip bei uns zu haben wäre jetzt echt praktisch, er könnte sicher das Sicherheitssystem lahm legen.", Sara entschied sich, dass es ab jetzt besser war zu flüstern.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass wir mit Laserfallen oder Giftgas rechnen müssen.", obwohl auch Lara nichts dagegen einzuwenden hätte, wenn Zip ihnen zur Hand gehen würde.

„Das ist sowieso nur ein Klischee aus Hollywood…", warf Sara ein, während sie sich gemeinsam mit Lara ins Innere des Doms begab: „…oder?", fügte sie noch hinzu, als sie merkte das Lara für ihren Geschmack ein wenig zu lange schwieg.

„Sag das nicht zu laut.", Lara grinste ihre Freundin an: „In der Area 51 bin ich schon mal solchen Laserstrahlen begegnet."

„Soso.", sagte Sara und plötzlich wurden ihre Augen groß wie Billardkugeln, jedenfalls kam es Lara beinah so vor, als sie bemerkte, was Lara da gerade gesagt hatte: „Area 51?! Ich wusste es! Oh, Jack hat seine Wette sowas von verloren."

„Jack?"

„Mein Partner…", doch dann musste Sara sich korrigieren: „Mein Ex-Partner. Er liegt im Koma."

„Oh.", die Stimmung drohte zu sehr ins traurige zu kippen, was sie jetzt wirklich nicht gebrauchen konnten. Ihre Sinne mussten geschärft sein, für jede Art von Hinterhalt: „Das tut mir Leid."

„Muss es nicht.", Sara winkte ab: „Sollen wir weiter?"

Lara war froh, dass ihre Freundin den Vorschlag gemacht hatte, denn damit musste sie sich nicht die Rolle der Stimmungskillerin aufsetzen, um diese Mission noch erfolgreich zu verrichten.

Die Flure im Petersdom waren allesamt sehr pompös. Weiße Wände, mit einigen Holzelementen als Verzierung. Von den Gemälden, die die Wände zierten, wollte Lara erst gar nicht anfangen. Sie sah einige Originale, die auch in Museen eine gute Figur gemacht hätten, aber so war das nun mal mit der Kirche: Sie gab nichts wieder heraus.

Ihr Weg führte sie nach links, weil Lara sich dort die Treppen erhoffte, oder vielleicht auch einen Aufzug. An der erste Ecke, wo der Gang einen Knick nach rechts machte, hielten sie an und Lara versuchte unauffällig, halb hinter einer großen Pflanze versteckt um die Ecke zu sehen. Wie sie vermutet hatte, war dort eine Überwachungskamera über einer Tür angebracht, die in einen anderen Teil des Flures führte.

Zurzeit befanden sie sich im rechten Teil des Peterdoms, wenn man vom Petersplatz aus drauf blickte, laut ihren Informationen befanden sich die Archive im Kellergewölbe des Vatikans, etwa unter ihrer aktuellen Position.

(Anmerk: Diese Informationen entsprangen meiner Fantasie, da ich keine genauen Angaben habe zu dem Aufenthaltsort der Archive. Ich versuche es authentisch zu machen, aber sollte jemand von euch auf die Idee kommen, in den Vatikan einzubrechen, so wie unsere liebe Lara das tut, dann sei er/sie hiermit gewarnt: Diese Geschichte eignet sich nicht als Wegbeschreibung!!!)

Auch Sara hatte einen Blick gewagt und dabei festgestellt, dass die Kamera fest auf den Flur gerichtet war. Es gab keinen toten Winkel, den sie würden passieren können.

„Was jetzt?", fragte sie ihre Freundin, die mit Sachen wie Einbrüchen mehr Erfahrung hatte. Sara, als frühere –gute- Polizistin, hatte sich noch nie an einem Einbruch beteiligt. Umso erstaunter war sie über sich selbst, dass sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken bei Laras Unternehmen teil genommen hatte.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie wusste, dass eventuell die ganze Welt bedroht war, sollte dieser Einbruch hier fehlschlagen. Dieser Thornton, von dem Lara erzählt hatte, war sicher kein Mann von Skrupel und wenn er bereits gewusst hatte, wo sich der Goldbarren befunden hatte, so war es sicher auch ein Leichtes für ihn, den Schlüssel ohne die Hilfe dieses Artefaktes zu finden.

„Es gibt nur eine Alternative.", Lara lehnte an der Wand, in der Hocke, so dass sie nicht so schnell hinter der großen Pflanze erkannt werden konnte: „Wir müssen die Kamera zerstören."

„Aber damit locken wir sie doch auf unsere Fährte, oder?", überlegte die Polizistin. Sie kannte solche Situationen nur aus der anderen Perspektive und wusste, dass ein Kameraausfall nur selten an der Technik liegen konnte.

„Das werden wir riskieren müssen.", Lara zuckte mit den Schultern: „Dann müssen wir uns ein gutes Versteck suchen und die Sache im Notfall ausharren."

Einen Moment lang herrschte eine nachdenkliche Stille, jede der Damen war mit ihren eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt und jede ging ein mögliches Szenario in ihrem Kopf durch. Schließlich brach Sara das Schweigen: „Okay. Tritt bei Seite.", sie ließ ihre Witchblade ausfahren und schoss mit einem kurzen, gezielten Energieblitz gegen die Überwachungskamera.

„So jetzt aber schnell.", gemeinsam verließen sie ihre Deckung und rannten durch die nun unbewachte Tür. Lara hatte bereits vermutet, dass auf der anderen Seite ebenfalls eine Überwachungskamera war, weshalb sie im Türrahmen inne hielt und dann mit einem kurzen Sprung in die Höhe die kleine, schwarze Kamera zu fassen bekam und sie mit einem Ruck aus der Fassung riss.

„Wir werden einige Kameras abseits vom Weg zerstören müssen, um das Wachpersonal zu irritieren.", schlug Lara ihrer Freundin vor. Sara würde aus dem Lauf heraus die Überwachung lahm legen können, während Lara, aktuell unbewaffnet, erst mal viel zu nah würde herantreten müssen.

Gemeinsam sprinteten sie den Flur hinab, vorbei an einer geöffneten Tür. Hätte Lara sich nicht so beeilt, hätte sie den Fehler niemals begannen, denn so hörte sie plötzlich ein lautes: „Hey!", aus der Tür heraus und nur wenige Augenblicke später folgte ihnen ein leicht übergewichtiger Mann mit Halbglatze und viel zu stark behaarten Armen.

Die Archäologin hielt in der Bewegung inne und ließ den Wachmann näher herantreten, dann sprang sie ab und setzte zu einem Roundhousekick an. Ihr Fuß traf das Gesicht des Mannes und noch bevor er den Boden berührte, hatte er das Bewusstsein verloren.

„Komm schon!", versuchte Sara ihre Freundin zur Eile anzutreiben, aber Lara hatte noch etwas zu erledigen.

Mit einem kräftigen Ruck griff sie den bewusstlosen Mann so, wie sie es damals in der Fahrschule gelernt hatte und zog ihn an die Seite, hinter eine weitere Zimmerpflanze. Dann griff sie mit geübten Fingern nach dem Ausweis des Mannes, weil sie davon ausging, dass sie diesen brauchen würden, um den Aufzug benutzen zu können und die Archive zu erreichen: „So jetzt können wir weiter."

Sie rannten weiter. Der Flur endete in einer anderen, geöffneten Tür. Dort ging es wieder nach rechts und deshalb lehnte sich Lara im Sprint bereits etwas zur Seite, um die Kurve besser zu kriegen.

Von weitem konnte sie bereits den Aufzug sehen und ein Teil von ihr jubelte innerlich schon, aber dann erspähte sie den Wachmann. Er stand in der Nähe des Aufzuges und lehnte an der Wand, als er die beiden rennenden Frauen sah, wusste er sofort, was los war, weshalb er sich von der Wand löste und auf sie zugerannt kam.

Lara sah das Ziel des Wachmannes bereits, noch bevor er es erreicht hatte. Rechts an der Wand gab es eine Notrufvorrichtung. Wenn er diese drücken würde, würden nicht nur Teile der Stromversorgung gekappt –wozu sicher auch der Aufzug zählte-, es würde auch noch Verstärkung gerufen werden und dann war allen sofort klar, dass die ausgefallenen Kameras nichts mit einem technischen Defekt zu tun hatten.

„Sara!", rief Lara ihrer Freunden im Lauf zu und deutete auf dem Wachmann.

Auch die Polizistin verstand sofort, in welcher Situation sie sich befanden. Es gab keine Chance, dass sie den Wachmann erreichen würden, bevor er den Alarm ausgelöst hatte, deshalb blieb ihr nur eine Chance.

„Es tut mir Leid.", murmelnd, riss sie im Lauf ihren Arm nach vorne und jagte einen Energieblitz in den Körper des Wachmannes, der daraufhin mit enormer Gewalt von den Füßen gerissen wurde und mit dem Rücken zurück an die Wand schlug, an der er eben noch gelehnt hatte.

Als er zu Boden ging und Lara das rauchende Loch im hellblauen Hemd des Wachmannes sah, hoffte sie inständig, dass er nicht tot war, denn, obwohl Lara bereits Menschen getötet hatte, so widerstrebte es ihr einen Wachmann zu töten, denn er tat nur seinen Job. Vor allem an einem Ort wie diesem würden sie sicher keine Kriminellen beschäftigen.

Sie rief sich wieder in Erinnerung, dass vielleicht das Schicksal der Welt auf dem Spiel stand und dass deshalb ein oder zwei Opfer durchaus angebracht sein könnten, auch wenn ihr dieser Gedanke beinah aufstieß. Das war keine Art, wie sie denken wollte, im Moment ging es nur darum, dass sie so denken musste.

„Wir haben es fast geschafft.", sagte Lara, während sie bereits den Aufzug hochholte. Sara, die nur wenige Meter hinter ihr gewesen war, hatte ebenfalls den Aufzug erreicht und versuchte nicht den, hoffentlich nur, bewusstlosen Wachmann anzusehen.

_Vatikanische Gärten, Vatikan, Rom, Italien_

Zu Patience Glück wurde sie schneller gefunden als erwartet. Lara hatte ihr den Speer gelassen, hatte ihn aber so platziert, dass sie von alleine niemals drankommen konnte. Insgesamt hatte sie vielleicht zwanzig Minuten gefesselt verbracht. Zeit genug, dass Lara Croft in die Archive gelangen konnte.

Patience wollte dies aber verhindern. Wenn Lara erst Mal wusste, was es mit diesem Barren auf sich hatte –irgendwo hatte sie sogar von dem Namen dieses Objektes gehört- dann würde sie selber zur Gefahr werden. Die Magdalena zweifelte nicht daran, dass Laras Absichten nobel waren, aber dieser Barren barg etwas, dass selbst den nobelsten Helden korrumpieren würde. Lara würde der enormen Versuchung nicht widerstehen können. Patience war sich nicht mal sicher, ob sie selbst es konnte. Aber sie wusste, dass sie es erst gar nicht so weit kommen lassen durfte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte der Wachmann auf Italienisch. Sofort hatte er sein Funkgerät gegriffen und rief irgendwelche Befehle und Anweisungen hinein, die Patience nicht kannte. Auch wenn Patience offiziell nicht mehr für die Kirche arbeitete, so fühlte sie sich selbst immer noch als Hüterin der Wahrheiten, die die Kirche zu verbergen versuchte.

Sie war zwar nicht immer einer Meinung, mit der Institution die dahinter stand, aber mit Gott war sie doch oft auf einer Wellenlänge, wenn man es denn so sagen mochte. Patience Kampf war aktuell auch nicht für die Kirche, diese musste nicht geschützt werden, es ging viel mehr um die Menschheit.

_Lara hat mir kein Wort geglaubt, _dachte sie_, meine Warnung ist an ihr abgeperlt, wie Öl auf Wasser._

Deshalb musste Patience sie aufhalten und –auch wenn sie damals dagegen gewesen war- dieses Mal konnte sie nicht dafür garantieren, dass sie Lara Croft nicht würde töten müssen.

_Sicherheitszentrale, Petersdom, Vatikan_

Fast zeitgleich fielen in einem der Sektoren die Überwachungsmonitore aus und nur eine Minute später meldete einer der Männer an den Monitoren, dass im linken Trakt des Petersdoms ebenfalls einige Monitore ausgegangen waren.

_Innerhalb von einer Minute kann kein Mensch von einem Trakt in den nächsten gelangen, _dachte sich Francesco Gaufallo, oberster Sicherheitsinspektor des Vatikans und Mitglied der katholischen Kirche. Das bedeutete, dass es nur eine logische Erklärung gab: _Es sind zwei verschiedene Parteien zeitgleich in den Vatikan eingebrochen._

Eine solche Situation hatte es noch nie gegeben und Francesco Gaufallo war sich sicher, dass er diese Situation würde meistern können. Nicht umsonst hatte er schon viele Jahre darauf gewartet, dass _sein _großer Moment endlich kam. Wenn er die katholische Kirche rettete, würde der Papst ihn sicher Heilig sprechen.

Deshalb fasste er einen Entschluss: „Ruft den Notstand aus!"

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Noch jemand ist in den Vatikan eingebrochen? Wer könnte das sein? _

_Ist der Autor Größenwahnsinnig geworden und weiß nicht mehr wann es genug ist noch mehr Gegner einzubauen? Oder kamen die Feinde bereits vor? Sind es vielleicht sogar Sully und Nate? Die sind, wenn ich es mir so Recht überlege, schon lange nicht mehr vorgekommen._

_Liwen: Danke, dass du mich auf den Fehler hingewiesen hast. Wie du sicher bemerkt hast, versuchte ich gerade ihn zu verbessern, hoffe es ist mir einigermaßen gelungen._

_Die Umfrage geht noch nicht online. Es wird leider erst mit dem nächsten Kapitel so weit sein. Hoffentlich könnt ihr die Spannung bis dahin noch etwas ertragen. ;-) _


	19. Falsche Entscheidungen

_Rezept für eine optimale Geschichte (wie bei Oma!):_

_200g Action_

_100 g Gefühl_

_50 g Sex-Appeal_

_500 g Story_

_1 EL Lara Croft_

_1 Prise Bösewichter_

_10 g Plot-Twist_

_Das alles bei kleiner Flamme langsam schreiben, servieren und bewerten lassen._

-Kapitel 19-

-Falsche Entscheidungen-

_Croft Manor, Surrey, England_

Die beiden Männer hatten einen Tee nicht abgelehnt und während Winston, so hatte sich der Butler ihnen vorgestellt, in der Küche Wasser aufsetzte, hatte er die beiden Herren in Laras Wohnzimmer geleitet. Dort standen die beiden jetzt wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt und sahen sich die elegante Einrichtung an.

Nate war vor allem von dem großen Bücherschrank begeistert, der die gesamte, linke Wand füllte. Anscheinend hatte Lara in ihrem Leben schon vieles gelesen und bei genauerem Hinsehen, fand er auch den ein, oder anderen Roman. Nicht, dass Nate jemals bezweifelt hatte, dass sie lesen konnte, aber irgendwie war im nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass Lara Croft auch ein Privatleben hatte. So, wie er sie kennen gelernt hatte, war sie ihm erschienen, als würde ihre Arbeit ihr komplettes Leben beanspruchen.

„Wahnsinn.", entfuhr es Nate unbewusst. Eigentlich mochte er solche unsinnigen Kommentare überhaupt nicht, aber Sully war für seinen Geschmack etwas zu schweigsam, weshalb er einfach irgendetwas sagte, um nicht in totaler Stille weilen zu müssen. Offenbar war er wirklich wütend auf Lara und die Tatsache, dass Nate sich spontan dazu entschlossen hatte auf Lara Croft zu warten, statt ihr nach zu stellen, ließ ihn auch auf Nate wütend sein. In gewisser Weise hatte Nathan Drake sogar Verständnis für seinen Freund.

Dann fiel ihm etwas ein, dass Sully gesagt hatte, kurz vor ihrer Abreise nach England und deshalb wand er sich jetzt direkt an seinen Kumpel: „Wen hast du eigentlich noch anrufen müssen, bevor wir abgereist sind?"

Sully blickte ihn fragend an, dann dämmerte es ihm wieder und er machte einen merkwürdigen Grunzlaut, fast so, als wäre es ihm unangenehm, dass Nate ihn ausfragte. Oder als würde er sich für den Anruf selbst schämen.

„Komm schon.", versuchte Nate es auf einem anderen Weg: „Mir kannst du doch alles erzählen. So schlimm kann es doch nicht gewesen sein."

„Ich möchte da nicht drüber reden.", doch dann schien Sully sich die Situation noch mal zu überlegen und fügte mit einem schweren Seufzer vorweg: „Ich habe Escobar Raja angerufen.", hinzu.

„Eddys Bruder? Wieso das denn?", Nate verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Erst verriet er Escobar von dem Schatz am Grund des Meeres, jetzt rief er ihn freiwillig an. War Sully etwa doch nicht der gute Freund, für den er ihn immer gehalten hatte?

„Wegen Lara Croft. Du weißt doch, Escobars Jungs haben Kontakte bis ganz nach oben.", er wollte weiter erzählen, doch Nate unterbrach ihn: „Du hast ihn auf Lara angesetzt?!"

„Ich war wütend und ich wusste, dass Escobars Männer sie finden würden, falls wir es nicht tun würden.", versuchte Sully sich zu verteidigen.

„Verdammt!", dann fügte er noch eine Reihe weiterer Schimpfwörter hinzu: „Wieso tust du sowas? Wir wollen Lara doch nicht tot sehen."

„Ich war einfach wütend, okay.", Sully tat es oft. Wenn er merkte, dass er im Unrecht war, stellte er auf Stur. Das war zum einen für ihn praktisch, weil er nichts mehr erklären musste, zum anderen war es aber für Nate praktisch: Nur so konnte er wissen, dass Sully seine Tat wirklich bereute.

Genau in diesem Augenblick betrat Winston das Wohnzimmer, mit einem Tablett, zwei Porzellantaschen und einer Kanne voller dampfendem, wohlriechendem Tee: „Der Tee ist angerichtet, meine Herren!", sagte er, um sich selbst anzukündigen.

Nate fand es ein wenig überzogen, aber vermutlich gehörte das zum guten Ton auf der Butlerschule.

„Vergessen Sie den Tee, Winston. Wissen Sie wo Lara Croft ist?", Nate wusste, dass jetzt jede Minute kostbar war. Wenn Escobar Lara vor ihnen finden würde, würde das hässlich enden. Lara war eine gute Schützin und eine wirklich tapfere Frau, aber sie hatte es noch nie mit jemandem zu tun gehabt, wie Escobar Raja. War Eddy nur ein kleiner Ganove gewesen, der von Navarro und diesem weißhaarigen Kerl, dessen Name Nate mal wieder entfallen war, so war Escobar das totale Gegenteil.

„Wieso wollen Sie das wissen?", Winston spannte seinen Körper unbewusst an. Hatte er sich doch in den beiden Männern geirrt?

„Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich zu ihr, es geht um Leben und Tod.", vielleicht war es ja ein wenig überzogen, aber man konnte nie wissen, in welcher Stimmung sich Escobar gerade befand.

„Lady Croft befindet sich zurzeit auf dem Weg nach Rom. Heute Früh sollte die Maschine landen.", Winston sprach bereits von heute, da die Uhr bereits Mitternacht überschritten hatte. (Anmerk: Dieser Strang spielt etwas früher, als die aktuelle Handlung in Rom.)

„Wir müssen sofort einen Flug buchen.", Nate war bereits auf halbem Weg aus dem Zimmer heraus, als Winston ihn zurückrief: „Es geht um Leben und Tod sagen Sie?", Nate nickte als Antwort: „Dann wird ein Passagierflug Sie nicht rechtzeitig nach Rom bringen können. Ich hätte da eine bessere Idee."

„Gut. Mir ist alles Recht. Solange es schnell geht.", er wand sich an Sully: „Kommst du mit?!" Als Antwort bekam er ein Nicken. Es war gut zu wissen, dass Sully trotz seines Fehlers noch hinter ihm stand. Sehr gut sogar.

_Petersdom, Vatikan, Rom_

Lara hatte Recht behalten.

Das Stockwerk, in dem die Archive lagerten, war nur mit einer Zugangskarte passierbar. Zum Glück hatte sie dem bewusstlosen Wachmann im Flur die Karte abgenommen, bevor sie mit dem armen Teufel bei den Aufzügen kollidiert waren.

Jetzt fuhr der Aufzug gerad in Richtung Kellergewölbe und Lara war erstaunt, dass es außer ihrem Anwesen tatsächlich auch noch andere Gebäude gab, die einen so weitläufigen Unterbau hatten.

Doch dann, kurz bevor der Aufzug das richtige Stockwerk erreichen konnte, wurde es plötzlich für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde dunkel im Aufzug und er stoppte, bevor die Notbeleuchtung aufflackerte.

„Was ist passiert?!", Sara sah irritiert zu ihrer Freundin hin.

„Jemand muss die Stromverbindung gekappt haben.", sagte Lara laut. In Gedanken fügte sie noch ein, _sie wissen, dass wir hier sind_, hinzu. Aber sie wollte Sara das nicht unbedingt kund tun. Wobei ihre Freundin sicher auch von alleine auf denselben Gedanken gekommen war.

„Die wollen uns hier festhalten.", Lara hatte auch hier Recht behalten. Sara war wirklich von allein auf einen ähnlichen Gedanken gekommen.

„Sieht fast so aus.", sie konnten nicht wissen, dass es nicht an ihnen lag, dass die Verbindung gekappt worden war. In Sicherheitszentrale hatte Francesco Gaufallo den Befehl gegeben, als es zu Angriffen auf seine Wachmänner gekommen war.

Eine der beiden Gruppen, die den Vatikan infiltrierten, ging deutlich radikaler vor, was für Francesco Gaufallo ein deutliches Zeichen dafür war, dass sie nicht zu derselben Gruppe gehören mochten: „Mobilisiert alle Truppen.", befahl er: „Lasst nichts nach außen dringen. Die Presse soll davon keinen Wind bekommen."

Sofort folgten seinen Befehlen Taten.

Doch davon merkten Lara und Sara nichts, da sie noch immer in dem Aufzug festsaßen, wenige Sekunden, bevor sich die Türen geöffnet hätten.

Sara wurde unruhig, was kein gutes Zeichen war. Denn so konnte sich Lara nicht gut konzentrieren.

„Wir müssen hier raus.", als erstes versuchte Lara ihr Glück an der Tür. Sie hatte Mühe die Tür überhaupt einen Spalt weit zu öffnen, weshalb sie schnell davon abließ. Ihr nächster Gedanke galt der Luke in der Decke, die auch in vielen Filmen schon so oft benutzt worden war, um zu entkommen.

Leider wurde sie nicht fündig, oder, um es besser auszudrücken, sie brach die Suche ab, als ihr wieder einfiel, wie Sara sie mit der Witchblade in Windeseile zum oberen Stockwerk gebracht hatte: „Kannst du die Tür öffnen?"

„Ich kann es versuchen.", gestand Sara. Dank der Witchblade war sie zwar deutlich stärker, aber der einfachere Weg war hier nicht machbar. Sie konnte die Tür nicht einfach aufsprengen, weil dafür nicht genügend Raum war. Die Explosion würde sie beide ebenfalls vernichten.

Deshalb entfaltete sie Witchblade so weit, dass beide Arme davon umschlungen waren und versuchte nun ihrerseits die Finger zwischen die Türen zu schieben. Durch die Extrakraft der Witchblade ging es sehr leicht und Lara hatte das Gefühl, Sara dabei zu beobachten, wie diese eine Tür auseinander riss, die aus Butter bestehen musste.

Als Sara fertig war, blickte Lara sie ehrfürchtig an: „Danke!"

„Immer wieder gern.", Sara machte zum Spaß einen kleinen Knicks und trat dann hinaus auf den dunklen Flur. Sie befanden sich nun in den Archiven, wie sie erkannte. Hohe, große Glaskästen bargen in ihrem Inneren Regale voller, antiker Schriftstücke. Dinge, die vor der Welt verborgen worden waren, so viel Wissen, dass Lara Jahre brauchen würde, um alles zu lesen. Wahrscheinlich könnte sie es nicht mal in einem Menschenleben schaffen.

Doch darüber konnte sie sich später Gedanken machen.

„Weißt du wo wir suchen müssen?", fragte Sara ihre Freundin, doch diese hatte keinen Verdacht. Sie hatte gewusst, dass die Archive groß waren, aber sie hätte nie angenommen, dass sie _so _groß waren und dann gab es da noch ein weiteres Problem. Die Glasgehäuse waren dafür gedacht, antike Werke vor dem Verfall zu schützen, weshalb sie elektronisch bedient wurden. Da aber der Strom ausgeschaltet war und nur das schwache leuchten der Notstromlämpchen Licht spendete, gab es keinen Weg hinein.

_Außer…_aber das konnte Lara nur schwer mit sich vereinbaren. Sara würde mit ihrer Witchblade sicher ein Loch in das Panzerglas schießen können, doch damit würde sie die Werke dazu verdammen, den Weg zu beschreiten, den alles Vergängliche beschritt.

Lara kam wieder der Gedanke, wie vorhin vor dem Aufzug, als sie den Wächter umgehauen hatten. Manchmal waren Opfer unvermeidbar.

„Gut. Wir teilen uns auf, du suchst die Seite ab, ich die andere.", sie wies die Reihen an und begab sich, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, zu der ersten Reihe.

„Wonach soll ich suchen?", fragte Sara und hielt sie damit noch ein Mal auf: „Ich glaube kaum das hier eine Kategorie existiert mit den Titel _Goldene Glitzerdinger und psychodelische Visionen_."

Lara musste schmunzeln. Sie hatte selber auch schon überlegt, woher sie wissen konnten, welches der Glasgehäuse das Richtige war.

Alle aufsprengen konnten sie nicht und Lara wollte die Opfer so gering wie möglich halten. Nur weil man ab und zu welche bringen _musste_, hieß es nicht, dass man es darauf anlegen sollte.

„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht _Mythologie_, oder wir schauen mal, ob es eine Art Übersicht gibt.", dachte Lara laut nach.

„Du meinst ein Archiv, für das Archiv?", Sara legte die Stirn in Falten. Sie war mehr als skeptisch dass es so etwas gab.

„Ja!", antwortete Lara: „Es muss hier bestimmt irgendwie Karteikarten geben, oder ähnliches."

Mit diesen Worten trennten sich ihre Wege. Lara trat an das erste Glasgehäuse heran und sah ihren Verdacht bestätigt. Es gab zwar keine Karteikarten, aber an einer Tafel auf der rechten Seite des Gehäuses stand eine Inventarliste. Zwar machte es die Sache nicht viel einfacher, da sie nicht genau wusste, welches Buch zu suchen war oder ob es dazu überhaupt Bücher gab. Wobei sie letzteres fest annahm.

Die Angelus hatte keinen Grund sie zu belügen. Das war das Gute an diesen Überwesen. Sie hielten nicht viel von menschlichen Eigenschaften, wie Lüge, Wahrheit, Selbstschutz und ähnliches. Manchmal glaubte Lara, dass sie vermutlich nicht mal zur Liebe fähig waren. Wobei es sich da bei Göttern auch wieder anders verhielt.

Vor allem in der griechischen und ägyptischen Mythologie gab es so viele Intrigen, Affären und ähnliches.

_Und das Leben ist doch eine Daily Soap, selbst für die Götter, _dieser Gedanke amüsierte sie und während sie in Gedanken versunken durch die Gänge schritt, die Inventarlisten durchsuchte, wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit von etwas anderem angezogen.

Neben den Glaskuben gab es noch eine weitere Vitrine, am Ende der Archive und dort befand sich ein einziges Buch. Normalerweise schien es dort gewisse Sicherheitsvorrichtungen zu geben, die allerdings jetzt, da der Storm ausgefallen war, auf ein Minimum herunter gefahren waren. Aus irgendeinem Grund, den sie selbst nicht hundertprozentig nachvollziehen konnte, schritt sie darauf zu und überstieg die Laserfalle, die etwa auf der Höhe ihrer Knie angebracht war, um unvorsichtige Diebe zu entlarven.

Dann fiel, während Lara mit der rechten Hand über die Vitrine strich, ihr wieder ein, wieso sie plötzlich darauf aufmerksam wurde.

_Ich habe es in meiner Vision gesehen, _neben Brunnen, Gebäuden, Straßen, Menschenansammlungen und Schriftzeichen hatte sie auch vergilbtes Papier und diese Vitrine gesehen.

„Sara!", die Gerufene kam schneller herbei, als Lara es für möglich gehalten hatte. Auch ihr war die Laserfalle aufgefallen, weshalb sie sich vorsichtig darüber hinweg begab. Als sie neben Lara zum stehen kam, fragte sie: „Was gibt's?"

„Ich glaube ich bin fündig geworden.", Lara deutete auf das Stück Papier dort in der Vitrine. So weit es für Sara erkenntlich war, handelte es sich dabei um ein altes Stück Papier, auf dem noch nicht mal etwas geschrieben stand.

„Bist du dir sicher? Könnte doch auch Klopapier sein.", scherzte Sara.

„Sei nicht albern."

„Heiliges Klopapier.", Sara machte sich einen Scherz daraus und erntete einen Lacher als Auszeichnung.

„Kannst du es da raus holen?", noch bevor Lara zu Ende gesprochen hatte, durchstieß Saras behandschuhte Faust bereits die Vitrine und zog das Papier hervor und brachte ein kleines, Taschenbuchgroßes Buch darunter zum Vorschein. Lara hatte unterdessen den Goldbarren bereit. Instinktiv, fast so als hätte der Barren das Wissen darüber in ihrem Gehirn eingebrannt, legte sie den Goldbarren auf das Papier und fuhr damit sanft darüber.

„Was machst du?", wunderte sich Sara, die eher glaubte in dem Buch die Antwort zu finden.

„Das ist wie unsichtbare Tinte. Dasselbe Prinzip.", erklärte Lara, während sie auf ein Ergebnis wartete.

„Und woher weißt du das?", hakte Sara nach. Sie hatte unterdessen das Buch in ihren Besitz gebracht. Wenn die Antwort wirklich auf dem Papier lag, vielleicht war dann das Buch eine Art Gebrauchsanweisung.

„Ich weiß es einfach.", Lara wusste, dass es eine wirklich dumme Erklärung war und das sie Sara eigentlich eine richtige schuldete, aber im Moment war sie wie hypnotisiert: „Dieses Papier wird uns den Weg weisen."

Sara wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als sie bemerkte, wie sich etwas auf dem Papier tat, es war wirklich vergleichbar mit unsichtbarer Tinte, die man mit einem Bügeleisen oder ähnlichem zum Vorschein bringen konnte. Vor ihnen zeichneten sich auf dem Blatt plötzlich einige Buchstaben ab.

Sie zeigten den Namen einer Stadt, dass erkannte Lara, für Sara waren das nur unverständliche Buchstaben, die sie zwar lesen konnte, die aber keinen Sinn ergaben. Das lag daran, dass es auf Latein geschrieben war, der alten Sprache der Kirche.

Gerade, als sie den Mund öffnete, um den Namen der Stadt vorzulesen, fiel der erste Schuss. Die zweite Partei hatte ebenfalls den Zielpunkt erreicht.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_So, es ist so weit. Die erste Umfrage geht online. Ich werde sie bis nächste Woche Sonntag laufen lassen, damit alle genug Zeit haben, sich die Sache gründlich zu überlegen und eine weise Entscheidung zu treffen. Hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen und durch die „Pause" die dank der Umfrage eingeleitet wird, habe ich auch etwas Zeit an dem Witchbladeprojekt zu arbeiten. Also könnten wir uns nächste Woche wohl auf den Start meiner neuen Fanfiction bereit machen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass es zeitgleich mit meinem neustem Kapitel online gehen wird. :-D _

_Bis dahin wünsch ich euch schöne Tage!!!_


	20. Leidenschaft

_Wenn Schnecken an Schnecken lecken, merken Schnecken zu ihrem Schrecken das Schnecken nicht schmecken._

-Kapitel 20-

-Leidenschaft-

-Wie Lara und Nate sich kennenlernten Teil 2-

_Im Inneren einer Boeing B-52H_

Winston Smith war seit vielen Jahren im Dienste der Familie Croft. Was aber nur wenige wussten war, dass Lara Crofts Butler Soldat bei der britischen Luftwaffe gewesen war. Lara war eine der wenigen, die seine Geschichte kannte und seine Leidenschaft für diese Maschinen. Aus diesem Grund hatte sie für Winston einen alten, stillgelegten Flugzeughangar in der Nähe von Surrey gekauft und dazu passend im Laufe der Zeit ein paar alte Militärmaschinen besorgt, damit ihr treuer Butler seine Leidenschaft frönen konnte. Natürlich waren sie komplett abgerüstet und dienten Winston nur als Hobby.

Das und die Tatsache, dass Lara Croft vor einigen Monaten die Welt gerettet und den Frieden wiederhergestellt hatte, hatte dazu geführt, dass sie von den zuständigen Stellen eine Erlaubnis zum Abflug bekommen hatten.

Sie, das bedeutete, Winston und dieser Nathan Drake, flogen mit der F-14 Tomcat. Victor Sullivan hatte sich, obwohl er eigentlich die Absicht gehabt hatte, die beiden zu begleiten, nachträglich doch dafür entschieden vor Ort zu warten, da ihre einzige Alternative sonst eine B-52 gewesen wäre. Der alte Militärbomber wäre zwar auch schnell genug gewesen, aber Victor Sullivan war der Ansicht gewesen, dass jede Sekunde zählte und das bedeutete, dass die F-14 für diesen Job eher in Frage kam.

Winston war zwar seit mehreren Jahren nicht geflogen, aber er war der festen Ansicht, dass es sich hier ähnlich verhielt, wie beim Fahrrad: Man verlernt das fahren nie und das fliegen sowieso nicht.

Nathan Drake jedenfalls war sehr beeindruckt, über das Personal, dass Lara Croft beschäftigte.

„_So etwas wollte ich schon immer mal machen."_, sagte er durch das Funkgerät in seinem Helm nach vorne zu Winston hin.

„_Noch ein Grund mehr, dass es sich lohnt Lady Croft zur Rettung zu eilen._", gab Winston zurück. Durch den Helm klang Winstons Stimme weit entfernt und das obwohl er direkt vor ihm saß. Allerdings war es auch der Helm, der Nate schnell vergessen ließ, dass er gerade von einem Mann im Rentenalter geflogen wurde.

_Ob das wohl gut geht, _dachte er amüsiert.

„_Ich wollte mich noch mal für meinen Freund entschuldigen. Er ist manchmal ein wenig grob, aber eigentlich ein lieber Kerl._", Nate hatte das Gefühl, dass Winston irgendwie wütend war. Er konnte es ihm auch nicht wirklich verübeln, wenn er daran dachte, dass Lara Croft vielleicht tot sein könnte.

„_Bei mir brauchen Sie sich nicht zu entschuldigen. Viel mehr bei Lara._", Winston sprach ruhig. In seiner Stimme schwang nichts Negatives mit, aber Nate fühlte sich unwohl.

_Das sollte ich wohl, _dachte er, _aber nicht nur deswegen._

Das war einer der Gründe, warum Nate es hasste mit seinen Gedanken allein zu sein: Es kam nie etwas Gutes dabei raus. Genauso war es auch jetzt, denn er wurde automatisch an den einen, verfluchten Abend erinnert, als Lara und er sich kennenlernten.

Ein schöner Abend, bis zu einem gewissen Punkt, der für beide alles verändert hatte. Für Lara Croft wahrscheinlich sogar noch mehr, als für ihn.

Nate jedenfalls hasste sich für das, was geschehen war.

_Lima, Peru_

_Vor 5 Jahren_

Nathan Drake war überglücklich. Diese Lara Croft, die er kennengelernt hatte, war eine wirklich tolle Frau. Stark, selbstbewusst, humorvoll. Alles, was er an einer Frau wirklich zu schätzen wusste und dann sah sie auch noch gut aus. Er kannte Lara Croft noch nicht lange und sie hatten eigentlich auch nur oberflächlich Informationen ausgetauscht, aber jetzt, wo er an den Verlauf des Abends zurückdachte, bemerkte er dieses merkwürdige Gefühl in seinem Inneren. Anscheinend hatte er sich in Lara Croft verliebt.

Aber das war gar nicht der Grund, der ihn so freudig lächeln ließ. Es war viel mehr die Tatsache, dass sie in demselben Hotel wohnte, wie er.

_Das heißt, dass ich sie morgen wiedersehen kann, _dachte er belustigt und verließ sein Hotelzimmer. Er freute sich über diese Tatsache so sehr, dass er vor Aufregung kein Auge zutat. Sie hatten sich zwar nicht offiziell verabredet, aber Lara hatte angedeutet, dass sie gerne früh aufstand und deshalb würde er morgen schon vor Sonnenaufgang vor der Tür lauern und auf sie warten.

_Erstaunlich, dieser Zufall,_ er war sehr amüsiert, _dasselbe Hotel._

Das Hotel selbst war im Stile von einem amerikanischen Motel gebaut worden, so wie es die Peruaner aus dem Fernsehen kannten und vermutlich gingen sie davon aus, dass die Welt nun mal so stimmte, wie Hollywood es präsentierte. Es gab zwei Etagen. Das Erdgeschoss und den ersten Stock. Das Gebäude war U-förmig gebaut und bot somit einigen, veralteten Autos, die Möglichkeit eines Parkplatzes. Von dem Innenhof, der so unansehnlich war, wie eine Sumpflandschaft, führte eine Treppe auf eine Galerie, von der aus jede Menge Türen abzweigten.

So weit Nate wusste, waren nur sechs der fast fünfzig Zimmer belegt.

Ein Umstand, der ihm sehr gelegen kam. Er mochte es nicht, wenn zu viele Menschen Zeuge seiner nächtlichen Aktivitäten wurden. Normalerweise war Nate zu dieser Zeit des Jahres mit einem Auftrag unterwegs, allerdings war im Moment irgendwie nicht viel los, weshalb er sich entschlossen hatte, seine Zeit in Lima zu verbringen. Einem Ort, den er besonders schätzte. Nicht unbedingt, weil er ihn wirklich attraktiv fand, sondern weil er so simpel war.

Dieses gestriegelte, langweilige, komplizierte Image der westlichen Welt, die sich in den Anfängen eines Prozesses befand, den man nur die Globalisierung nannte, war nicht das, was Nate begehrte. Deshalb kam ihm Lima sehr gelegen.

Als Nathan Drake an diesem Abend also sein Zimmer verließ, begegnete er jemandem auf der Galerie. Für einen Moment war er sehr erschrocken, weil er befürchtete, dass dieser Mann ein Auftragskiller sein könnte, der auf ihn angesetzt worden war.

Zurzeit hatte Nate sich in einige krumme Geschäfte verwickelt, mit Menschen, denen man am liebsten nicht im Dunkeln begegnet. Nate hatte vieles in seinem Leben verbockt, dass meiste davon mit sehr gefährlichen Menschen. Deshalb wäre es nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass der Fremde tatsächlich ein angeheuerter Killer war, der für den Auftragsgeber Nates Kopf servieren wollte, aber der blonde Mann ging ohne ein Wort an ihm vorbei.

Aus Versehen rempelten sich die beiden Männer dabei an und ihre Blicke trafen sich für einen Augenblick.

Irgendwie wirkte der Mann sehr traurig.

„_Perdón_!", entschuldige sich Nate fast automatisch auf Spanisch. Eines der wenigen Worte, die er kannte. Aber als er keine Antwort erhielt, wurde Nate stutzig. Die Antwort mochte aber denkbar einfach sein: Vermutlich konnte der Mann einfach kein Spanisch, denn mit dem blonden Haar und dem dazu passenden Kinnbärtchen wirkte er nicht sonderlich wie jemand, der in diesem Land geboren war. Die gebräunte Haut hingegen sprach eine andere Sprache.

Da Nate keine weitere Reaktion erhielt und auch keine erwartete, wand er sich einfach ab und beide Männer setzten ihren Weg fort und hatte die Begegnung schon wenige Minuten später vergessen.

Seine Gedanken kehrten zu Lara zurück, während er die Stufen hinab in den Innenhof stieg. Nate hatte vor ein wenig durch die Stadt zu streuen, in der Hoffnung, er würde doch irgendwann eine Runde schlafen können.

Er hatte schon einiges über Lara Croft gelesen. Sie war eine junge, aufstrebende Archäologin und Abenteurerin und hatte letztens mit der Entdeckung des Dolches von Xian richtig auf sich aufmerksam gemacht. Vorher hatte er sie noch nie gesehen gehabt, aber es ging das Gerücht herum, dass Lara Croft angeblich Atlantis gefunden haben sollte (nur, um es dann wieder zu zerstören.). Nate war es egal, welche antiken, legendären oder langweiligen Stätten sie zerstört haben sollte, oder nicht, eins stand fest: Lara Croft war definitiv sein Typ Frau.

Das grüne Outfit, die braune Lederhotpants und vor allem der geflochtene Zopf sagten ihm auf eine ganz spezielle Art und Weise zu, von der er nie geglaubt hatte, dass sie existierte. An Lara war er in vielfacher Hinsicht interessiert und das obwohl er ihr eigentlich gesagt hatte, dass er keinerlei Interesse an ihr hätte.

_Ironie des Schicksal, _ging es ihm durch den Kopf, während er langsam durch die Straßen von Lima schritt. Lima war zwar Perus Hauptstadt, aber Nate kannte deutlich schönere Orte auf der Welt und jetzt konnte er die Liste sogar noch um einen Ort ergänzen.

Er erreichte einen Ort, der in anderen Kulturen vielleicht Stadtpark geheißen hätte, aber hier war es ein undefinierbarer Ort. Neben ein paar kümmerlichen Bäumen gab es noch einen Brunnen in dem eine unangenehm riechende Flüssigkeit, die mal Wasser gewesen sein konnte, vor sich hin vegetierte. Außerdem gab es eine Parkbank und eine Laterne, die schon lange ihren Geist aufgegeben haben musste.

Ein merkwürdiger Ort, aber Nate fiel das gar nicht so bewusst auf. Dafür war er viel zu tief in seine Gedanken versunken. Ein Prozess der ihm sehr zusagte. Dabei konnte man so gut die Seele baumeln lassen.

Was Nate aber gleich lernen würde und was ihn für den Rest seines Lebens prägen würde war, dass Gedanken manchmal böse Folgen haben konnten. Vor allem wenn man nicht auf seine Umgebung achtete.

So geschah es dieses Mal, als jemand Nate plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts im Nacken packte und ehe er wirklich reagieren konnte, befand sich sein Kopf bereits unter Wasser. In der Brühe, von der er angenommen hatte, das sie gar kein Wasser mehr war. Jedenfalls nicht im üblichen Sinne.

_Nicht schlucken, _dachte er angewidert, während er versuchte sich zur Wehr zu setzen. Das tat er aber hauptsächlich, um den Schein zu erwecken und um die Zahl seiner Feinde abschätzen zu können.

Er tippte, allein von der Anzahl der Hände die ihn unter die Wasseroberfläche drückten, auf mindestens fünf Männer, es sei denn Shiva persönlich war gekommen, um ihn zu ertränken. Dann würde das alles einen vollkommen neuen Aspekt offenbaren.

Sein Gehirn war bestens auf Situationen wie diese trainiert. Anstatt in Panik auszubrechen, tat er nur so, und würde sich gleich tot stellen müssen, um dann, sobald sich der Griff der Angreifer gelockert hatte, sein Heil in der Flucht (oder eventuell im Kampf) zu suchen.

Allerdings kam er nicht dazu seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen, denn im nächsten Moment zog man ihn bereits aus dem Wasser und drehte ihm die Arme auf den Rücken. Eine Prozedur die Nate schweigend hinnahm.

_Bloß keine Blöße zeigen, _das war der Kernpunkt der kompletten Geiselnahme.

„So sieht man sich wieder, _Nathan Drake._", bei dieser Stimme stellten sich dem Abenteurer die Nackenhaare auf und so, wie die Person seinen Namen aussprach, quoll pure Verachtung aus jeder Pore.

_Ohoh, Englisch…das ist gar nicht gut, _in der Regel bedeutete es, dass jemand ganz gemeines all den weiten Weg auf sich genommen hatte, nur um Nathan Drake persönlich um die Ecke zu bringen. In der Regel ein Bekannter, seltener ein Verwandter.

Nate kannte diese Stimme all zu gut und er hatte nie damit gerechnet diese Stimme an einem Ort, wie diesem zu hören.

„Kenji, alter Junge.", Nate versuchte seine Unsicherheit mit einer möglichst lockeren Art zu überspielen: „Müsstest du nicht längst im Bett sein? Das Sandmännchen ist doch schon seit Stunden vorbei!", ein Schlag von einem der Lakaien, die alle irgendwie stereotypisch aussahen, war die einzige Antwort. Da er immer noch von beiden Seiten von jeweils zwei dieser Kampfkolosse gehalten wurde und einer seinen Nacken so fest hielt, wie in einem Schraubstock, wurde Nate nicht zu Boden geworfen von diesem Hieb.

Als Nate wieder zu Kenji aufblickte, versuchte er zu Lächeln.

Er wusste, dass es dumm war, die Yakuza zu provozieren, aber anders konnte er seine Angst nicht bekämpfen.

„Was führt dich zu mir, Kenji?!", fragte Nate gespielt locker.

„Das weißt du ganz genau.", erwiderte der junge Yakuza. Sein Englisch war einwandfrei. Als Sohn des großen Masamoto, Chef der japanischen Mafia, hatte Kenji trotz seiner jungen neunzehn Jahre einen gewissen Ruf in der Unterwelt erlangt.

Mit fünfzehn hatte den ersten Reporter, der gegen die Yakuza ermittelt hatte, verschwinden lassen. Mit 18 hatte er seinen ersten Massenmord, ganz im Stile der italienischen Konkurrenz, in einem Restaurant angezettelt, aber gerissene Anwälte von Thompson & Simmons, die Angst der Behörden vor den Yakuza und Papas Geld hatten all die erdrückenden Beweise verschwinden lassen.

Am Ende wurde der Fall als _blutige Familienfehde_ denunziert.

„Ich will was mir gehört.", Kenjis Miene verdunkelte sich zusehends: „Ich will das _Jadeschwert._"

„Dir?", Nate schmunzelte: „Wüsste nicht das dort irgendwo dein Name gestanden hatte. Wie war er doch gleich? Furzgesicht?", mit einem Aufschrei bedeutete Kenji seinen (hoffentlich nicht im wörtlichen Sinne) hirnlosen Lakaien Nates Kopf erneut mit der Suppe im Brunnen bekannt zu machen.

Als sie ihn nach einer gefühlten, halben Stunde wieder zu Atem kommen ließen, waren Nates erste Worte: „Oder doch Schlappschwanz? Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden."

_Das war's, jetzt hab ich es zu weit getrieben, _dachte Nate, als er sah, wie Kenji in die Innentasche seines weißen Jacketts griff.

„Drake!", sagte er dabei: „Ich lass mich nicht verarschen."

Der Abenteurer schloss die Augen. Er wollte nicht sehen, was Kenji hervorzog, aber er wusste, dass dies sein Ende war. Doch das Ende kam noch nicht, denn in diesem Augenblick hörte er eine tiefe Männerstimme: „Hey!", rufen. Dann fiel ein Schuss, aber er galt nicht Nate und dann ergab sich für ihn die gewünschte Fluchtmöglichkeit, als einer der Gorilla, Nate taufte sie mangels eines kreativeren Namens so, neben ihm blutend zusammenbrach.

Die Kampfkolosse begannen das Feuer zu erwidern, während Kenji sich langsam zurückzog und dabei sein weißes Jackett abstreifte. Mit dem schwarzen Hemd darunter würde er schnell in der Dunkelheit verschwinden können, während das weiß leuchtete wie eine Signalleuchte. Nate konnte nur einen kurzen Blick auf den Mann erhaschen, der dort für ihn eingetreten war, ehe auch er den Rückzug vorzog. Als charakteristisches Merkmal fiel ihm das bunte Hemd auf und das angegraute Haar.

Sich über die Herkunft des Mannes Gedanken zu machen, erschien Nate im Augenblick mehr als ungeschickt, weshalb er sprichwörtlich die Beine in die Hand nahm und schnell die Flucht ergriff. Er hörte erst auf zu rennen, als er sich sicher (mehr oder weniger jedenfalls) hinter seiner Hotelzimmertür wusste. Dort nahm er eine Verschnaufpause und ließ sich auf sein Bett sinken.

Er war froh, dass er weit genug vom Hotel entfernt spazieren war, so dass Kenji sicher nicht wissen konnte, wo er sich befand. Das war der einzige Pluspunkt, aber er wusste, dass er hier weg musste. Mit den Yakuza sollte man nicht spaßen, vor allem dann nicht, wenn sie sogar schon extra nach Peru kamen, um ein zu fordern, was _angeblich _vor Jahrhunderten mal in Familienbesitz war.

Nate fand es nur merkwürdig, dass er es in einer alten Tempelanlage fand und nicht in irgendwelchen Museen.

Gerade, als er seine nächsten Schritte planen wollte, klopfte es an der Tür. Seine erste Reaktion war es, hinter dem Bett Schutz zu suchen, doch dann erkannte er den Unsinn in seiner Handlung. Wären es die Yakuza, würden sie ganz sicher nicht anklopfen, weswegen er sich langsam zur Tür wagte und sie vorsichtig öffnete.

Was er sah, überraschte ihn irgendwie und erschrak ihn gleichzeitig. Es war Lara Croft und ihr Gesicht war vollkommen aufgelöst vor lauter Tränen. Sie wirkte so erschöpft und total zerbrechlich.  
„Lara.", besorgt öffnete er die Tür nun vollständig und sie trat ein, sah sich kurz in seinem Zimmer um, bevor sie sich wieder an ihn wand: „Ist alles in Ordnung?", wollte er wissen und kam näher auf sie zu. Das Bedürfnis sie zu umarmen und ihr Trost zu spenden war groß, aber er hielt sich zurück. Immerhin kannten sie sich gerade mal wenige Stunden.

„Frag nicht.", sie kam nun ihrerseits näher und umfasste seine Brust, drückte sich an ihn und sah zu ihm hoch: „Küss mich einfach.", was Nate dann auch tat. Der Kuss wurde schnell intensiver, wobei –zu Nates Verteidigung- die Offensive eindeutig von Lara ausging. Sie war es, die ihn aufs Bett zog, die ihm die Kleidung vom Leib streifte und die Trost in scheinbar bedeutungslosem Sex suchte. Nate aber war es, der, noch bevor es wirklich los gehen konnte, an diesem Abend erneut flüchten musste.

Draußen waren Schüsse gefallen, jemand hatte geschrien und er hatte eine ihm nur all zu bekannte Stimme seinen Namen rufen hören. Das war Grund genug, um zu verschwinden, obwohl er genau wusste, dass somit jede Chance gestorben war, dass Lara und er jemals ein Paar werden könnten.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen. Jetzt wissen wir also, was vor fünf Jahren genau geschah. Es gab keinen Sex, es gab nur Küsse und eine verzweifelte Lara. Aber wieso war sie so verzweifelt? Nate –im Rausch seiner Hormone- hatte ja vergessen zu fragen. Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen und ja, ich weiß ich wollte bis Sonntag nix neues rausbringen, aber ich hatte tierisch Lust noch eine Kleinigkeit aus Laras und Nates Vergangenheit zu lüften. (Ich denke mal das nächste Kapitel das sich dann irgendwann mal wieder mit Laras und Nates Geschichte befassen wird, wird die Ereignisse aus Laras Sicht beschreiben.)_

_Bisheriger Stand der Umfrage: Rom führt. (wobei ich eigentlich dachte das Megiddo das Rennen macht. Es klang ja am „ausgefallensten", so hab ich es jedenfalls empfunden.)_


	21. Übermacht

_Auszug aus einer Doktorarbeit für Archäologie_

-Kapitel 21-

-Übermacht-

_Vatikanische Archive, Petersdom, Vatikan_

Hätte Sara nicht rechtzeitig reagiert, wäre das für die beiden Frauen jetzt das Ende gewesen. Lara war immer noch wie gebannt von ihrer neusten Entdeckung. Der Barren hatte sie hierher geführt, zu einem alten Stück Pergament und einem Buch, von dem sie ausging, dass es eine Art Gebrauchsanweisung war.

_Ob es sie wohl auch in mehreren Sprachen gibt, _hatte sie noch amüsiert gedacht, als plötzlich der Kugelhagel losging. So nah am Ziel und doch hatte sie sich bereits blutüberströmt am Fußboden liegend gesehen, aber Sara war schneller gewesen.

Mit entfalteter Witchblade erschuf sie eine Art Schild, an dem die Kugeln ohne Wirkung abprallten und so den fast schon sicheren Tod vermieden.

„Was sagt denn jetzt nun dieses heilige Löschblatt der Göttlichkeit genau?", wollte Sara wissen, während sie versuchte trotz Witchblade im Verteidigungsmodus, den Überblick zu bewahren.

„Rom.", antwortete Lara.

„Ja.", Sara sprach gereizter, als sie es beabsichtigt hatte: „Ich weiß wo ich im Moment bin, wo sollen wir denn hin?"

„Wenn es wirklich das nächste Ziel anzeigt, dann ist es Rom. Irgendwo in der Stadt soll der Schlüssel sein.", Lara blieb ruhig. Sie kannte die Situation, wenn alles schnell gehen musste und wusste auch, wieso Sara so gereizt gewirkt hatte. Sie meinte es ja nicht böse.

„Steht da nichts Genaueres?", hakte Sara nach.

Lara verneinte: „Lass uns erst Mal hier verschwinden, alles andere klärt sich dann im Hotel."

„Klingt nach einem brauchbaren Vorschlag.", Sara, die zwar nach vorne hin nichts sehen konnte, spürte, dass einer der Feinde direkt davor stand.

„Aber erst Mal muss ich mich wieder bewaffnen.", leise fügte sie noch, _man fühlt sich so nackt_, hinzu.

Dann sah Lara etwas, dass sie an Sara noch nie bemerkt hatte: Die enorme Geschwindigkeit. Es war fast so, als würde die Witchblade ständig dazu lernen, je länger sie mit ihrer Trägerin verbunden war.

Innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils hatte sich das improvisierte Schild eingefahren und Sara holte bereits zum Schlag aus, noch bevor der Mann auf der anderen Seite des Schildes verstanden hatte was hier gerade geschah. Der Hieb war so heftig, dass er mehrere Meter durch die Luft geschleudert wurde und dann mit einer solchen Kraft gegen das Panzerglas eines der Archivabteilungen schlug, dass sich sogar Risse bildeten.

Lara verkniff sich einen Kommentar, was zum Teil auch daran lag, dass von Links jemand das Feuer auf sie eröffnete.

Sara und sie gingen blitzschnell in Deckung.

„Was glaubst du, wie viele sind es wohl?", fragte die ehemalige Polizistin.

„Keine Ahnung. Sie sind schwer zu erkennen.", Lara hatte sich natürlich sofort mit dieser Frage auseinandergesetzt. Aus zwei Gründen: Zum einen konnte sie damit vielleicht erkennen, wer der Feind hinter den Feinden war (sie wusste das es eigentlich immer jemanden gab, der die Fäden in seinen Händen hielt), zum anderen würde sie wissen, welche Strategie am Besten war. Sollten die Feinde in der Überzahl sein, wäre es das Beste so schnell wie möglich das Weite zu suchen.

Leider ließ sich beides nur sehr schwer erkennen.

Das war nicht gut, gar nicht gut.

Gemeinsam versuchten sie, geduckt, voran zu kommen, als plötzlich vor ihnen aus einer der Gassen, die die Glaskuben bildeten, jemand hervorsprang und sofort anfing zu schießen.

Lara und Sara stoben auseinander, brachten sich in Sicherheit. Während Sara Deckung suchte, rannte Lara um den Glaskubus so schnell sie konnte herum und befand sich dann hinter dem Gegner.

Für sie bot sich jetzt eine einmalige Gelegenheit.

_Das wollte ich schon immer mal machen, _dachte sie, während sie dem Feind auf die Schulter tippte. Etwas irritiert wand sich der Gegner um, so dass Lara ihn nun genauer erkennen konnte. Seine gebräunte Haut, das weite, bunte Hemd. Er war Südamerikaner, vermutlich Peru. Die Antwort fiel ihr damit wie Schuppen von den Augen: Escobar Raja war hier, dass musste einer seiner Männer sein.

_Danke Nate, _dachte sie während sie ein Lächeln aufsetzte und den Feind ins Land der Träume schickte, bevor er reagieren konnte, _jetzt hab ich einen neuen Todfeind und weiß noch nicht mal genau wieso._

Als der Schütze zu Boden ging, nahm Lara seine Waffe an sich. Endlich wieder mit Feuerkraft ausgestattet, würde die Situation leicht zu kontrollieren sein.

Es war eine alte AK-47 mit einem fast vollen Magazin und außerdem hatte der Kerl noch vier Munitionsclips zusätzlich gehabt.

Lara schloss zu ihrer Freundin auf, die die Deckung mittlerweile verlassen hatte.

„Das war echt cool.", sagte Sara ehrfürchtig und wirbelte fast im selben Moment um die Achsel. Was Lara nicht wusste war, dass Sara schon seit einigen Sekunden wusste, dass um die Ecke ein weiterer Gegner lauerte.

_Glas bietet kein besonders gutes Versteck, _dachte sie amüsiert, während der Energieblitz in der Brust des Gegners explodierte und ihn irgendwo durch die Flure auf die Reise schickte.

„Das auch.", Lara klopfte ihrer Freundin auf die Schulter: „Also dann. Zum Aufzug."

„Der funktioniert doch nicht?!", Sara wusste nicht, was ihre Freundin vorhatte.

„Aber irgendwie müssen die doch hier hineingekommen sein. Und es gibt nur die Aufzüge, so weit mir bekannt ist.", erklärte Lara ihren Plan.

Sie gingen los.

Gelegentlich mussten sie noch mal Schutz suchen, aber es stellte insgesamt nie ein großes Problem dar und als sie vier weitere Gegner erledigt hatten, hatte Lara auch genug Munition, um es mit einer halben Armee aufnehmen zu können.

_Vorausgesetzt die Armee hat keine eigenen Waffen, oder Panzer, oder Atomraketen…okay, okay, vielleicht doch keine Armee, _dachte sie, während sie ihrem Ziel langsam näher kamen.

„Hast du einen Verdacht zu wem sie gehören?", hakte Sara nach.

„Ich vermute das sie Rajas Männer sind.", sagte Lara.

„Raja?!", Sara war irritiert: „Klingt wie etwas zu essen."

„Escobar Raja. Ein alter _Bekannter_ von Nate.", erklärte Lara weiter.

„Nate?", Sara schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich glaube ich habe mal wieder was verpasst, wie?"

„Hauptsache du bist da, wenn es brenzlig wird."

„Für dich doch immer, meine Liebe."

„Das hört man gerne.", Lara warf ihrer Freundin ein Lächeln zu und tauchte im selben Moment unter, als wenige Augenblicke später an der Stelle, an der sie eben noch gestanden hatte, ein Kugelhagel niederging. Einer der Ganoven war auf einen der Archivkuben geklettert und feuerte nun im Schutz des Panzerglases hinab.

Noch bevor Lara die Rolle vollendet hatte, visierte sie den Feind an und feuerte eine kurze Salve nach oben, die allerdings keinen Effekt erzielte, da der Gegner blitzschnell aus der Schusslinie verschwand, einfach nur, in dem er seinen Kopf zurückzog.

„Sara. Dein Auftritt.", Lara trat einen Schritt zurück und wirbelte bereits herum, um den nächsten Feind anzuvisieren, als Sara ihre Hand hochriss und einen Energieblitz auf das Kugelsichere Glas abfeuerte.

Das gute am Kugelsicheren Glas war, dass es zwar vor Munition schützte, gegen Energie die sich jeglicher, physikalischer Erklärung entzog, aber herzlich wenig auszurichten vermochte. Der Blitz ließ das Glas unter dem Gegner bersten und schloss ihn somit im Inneren des Archives ein, da er –solange der Strom ausgeschaltet war- keine Chance haben würde, die hohen, glatten, Glaswände hinaufklettern zu können.

Lara, die in der Zwischenzeit einen Feind erledigt hatte, der sich versucht hatte, von hinten heranzuschleichen, schloss zu ihrer Freundin auf und gemeinsam traten sie in den kaputten Aufzug hinein. Wie sie vermutet hatten, war die Decke des Fahrstuhls aufgesprengt worden und mehrere, dicke Seile baumelten hinab, die es den Söldnern, falls es denn bezahlte Soldaten waren, ermöglicht hatten die Archive zu betreten.

„Nächste Haltestelle: Erdgeschoss.", scherzte Sara und nutze noch ein Mal die Fähigkeit ihrer Witchblade sich und Lara auf ein höheres Stockwerk zu befördern, genauso wie sie es bereits außerhalb des Petersdoms gemacht hatte.

Als sie oben ankamen, bot sich ihnen ein Bild der Verwüstung. Die Vasen waren umgeschmissen worden, Einschusslöcher zierten die Wände und Leichen lagen überall herum. Lara sah einige Gardisten, teilweise in die Kleider gehüllt, in denen sie sich der Öffentlichkeit präsentierten und einige mit Maschinenpistolen.

Außerdem ließen sich mehrere Leichen mit Speerwunden erkennen, woraus Lara schloss, dass es Patience gelungen war, sich zu befreien.

_Schneller als erwartet, _dachte Lara und ein Teil von ihr, derjenige der nicht um ihr Leben fürchten musste, war sogar beeindruckt.

„Wo gehen wir jetzt hin?", wollte Sara wissen. In der Ferne waren Kampfgeräusche und Schusswechsel zu vernehmen. Offenbar hatte hier ein kleiner Krieg seinen Lauf genommen. _Und das alles mal wieder wegen einem Artefakt, _Lara merkte, wie sie traurig wurde. Die Parallele zu ihrem letzten Abenteuer war unumstritten. Wenn sie sogar richtig überlegte, fiel ihr auf, dass es eigentlich immer so ablief.

_Eigentlich bin ich immer nur am schützen und am hüten_, sie konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal etwas für sich getan hatte. Keines der Artefakte hatte sie geborgen, um ihr selbst ein schönes Stück in die Vitrine stellen zu können.

„Zum Haupteingang. Wenn dort auch weiterhin noch Touristen sind, wird dort keine Garde sein.", erklärte Lara den Plan: „Und falls doch, werden wir uns den Weg eben freikämpfen." Sara seufzte.

„Stimmt was nicht?", wollte Lara wissen.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mich mal mit der Kirche anlegen müsste.", gestand Sara: „Irgendwie ist mir nicht wohl dabei gegen die Schweizer Garde zu kämpfen."

„Das sind genauso Menschen, wie die Gegner unten im Archiv…", sie stockte: „…Apropos.", Sara verstand sofort und kappte mit einem schnellen Handgriff und mit Hilfe der Witchblade die Seile, die hinab zu den Archiven führten. Lara glaubte irgendwo in den Tiefen des Aufzugschachtes einen Schrei und einen dumpfen Aufschlag zu hören, aber da war sie sich nicht so sicher.

Als sie hinab gefahren waren, war ihr der Aufzug auch nicht so tief vorgekommen.

„Sind wir hier dann soweit fertig?", fragte Sara an ihre Freundin gewandt und Lara nickte als Antwort. Ihr Weg führte sie jetzt, anders als zuvor, nach rechts den Gang entlang. Wenn Lara den Lageplan richtig im Kopf hatte, würden sie von hier aus auf eine tiefere Ebene kommen und schließlich irgendwann auch die große Haupthalle des Doms erreichen.

Zu ihrem Glück brauchten sie sich gar nicht mehr um Überwachungskameras zu kümmern, da Escobars Leute das schon alles erledigt hatten und der allgemeine Stromausfall hatte für den Rest gesorgt.

Unterwegs begegneten sie nur noch sehr wenigen Schergen von Escobar und keinem einzigen Schweizer Gardisten. Auch Patience lief ihnen -Lara war froh darüber- nicht über den Weg.

„Also meine Liebe.", begann Sara schließlich ein Gespräch: „Was ist denn jetzt mit diesem mysteriösen Nate?"

„Sein eigentlicher Name ist Nathan Drake, ich weiß nicht ob du schon mal von ihm gehört hast…", als Sara verneinte, fuhr Lara fort: „…er ist durch einige, eher unwichtige Entdeckungen und dem Gerücht er hätte El Dorado gefunden und wieder versenkt, in die Medien gekommen."

„Das ist doch sicher noch nicht alles.", Sara hatte eine Art sechsten Sinn dafür: „Da steckt doch mehr dahinter."

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Ich hab es in deinem Blick gesehen, als du seinen Namen erwähnt hast.", erklärte Sara.

„Wirklich und was hast du gesehen?", wunderte sich Sara.

„Trauer.", Saras Stimme wurde leiser, einfühlsamer: „Möchtest du darüber reden?"

„Nicht wirklich.", erwiderte Lara und versuchte sich ihre Überraschung nicht anmerken zu lassen: „Es ist lange her."

_Petersplatz, Vatikan, Rom_

Nathan Drake war fast da. Vor wenigen Augenblicken hatte Winston ihn in Rom abgesetzt und war zurück nach England geflogen und jetzt war Nate bereits auf dem Weg zum Vatikan. Er betete, dass Lara Croft noch am Leben war. Escobar Raja war ein gefährlicher Mann, weitaus gefährlicher als sein Bruder und er hatte ebenso gefährliche Männer die für ihn arbeiteten.

_Sie ist sicher allein und verängstigt, _beinah hätte er bei dem Gedanken selber aufgelacht, als ihm klar wurde, dass Lara Croft und verängstigt nicht zusammen passte. Dennoch legte er noch ein wenig an Geschwindigkeit zu. Er durfte nicht zu spät sein.

_Petersdom, Vatikan, Rom_

Die Haupthalle des Doms war ungewöhnlich leer. Das war Punkt eins auf einer langen Liste von Dingen, die Lara Croft stutzig machten. Punkt zwei war die Tatsache, dass es keine menschlichen Opfer zu geben schien, was mehr als merkwürdig war, wenn die Halle evakuiert worden war.

Es war fast so, als wären alle Touristen rechtzeitig abgezogen, bevor hier der Kampf entbrannt war, von dem auch Lara und Sara nicht viel mitbekommen hatten. Auf ihrem Weg hinab in die Halle waren ihnen hoch gerechnet vielleicht fünfzehn, einzeln auftretende Gegner über den Weg gelaufen und gleich würden sie auch erfahren, wieso es so gewesen war.

Es war beinah so, als hätte eine Fügung des Schicksals all die gläubigen Christen im richtigen Zeitpunkt nach Hause fahren lassen.

_Vielleicht hat Gott persönlich ja…ach was, das ist Unsinn._

Aber die Möglichkeit bestand immer noch. Lara hatte in ihrer Zeit als Abenteurerin und Schatzsucherin vieles gesehen, vor allem aber hatte sie die Existenz von Göttern akzeptieren müssen und die Tatsache, dass das Handeln der Menschen nicht immer selbstbestimmt war.

„Was geht hier vor sich?", obwohl Sara flüsterte, hörte Lara sie klar und deutlich, was vor allem an der Akustik lag. Diese Akustik war es auch, die das Geräusch von mehreren, sich fast zeitgleich entsichernden Waffen, zu einem Stakkato von enormer Lautstärke werden ließ. Innerhalb von Sekunden füllte sich die Halle mit bewaffneten Söldnern, die allesamt auf Lara und Sara zielten, doch keiner machte Anstalten das Feuer zu eröffnen.

Lara und ihre Freundin legten ihrerseits die Waffen an, um zu zeigen, dass sie gewillt waren das Feuer zu erwidern, wenn auch nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, denn die Gegner waren deutlich in der Überzahl. Lara zählte etwa dreißig Männer, die alle mit einem Maschinengewehr bewaffnet waren.

„Mist.", fluchte die Archäologin leise und dann geschahen zwei Dinge gleichzeitig. Von rechts hörten sie einen langgezogenen, übertriebenen Applaus, den man hörte, wenn jemand glaubte überlegen zu sein, während aus Richtung der Eingangstür jemand erschrocken ihren Namen rief.

Das war der Moment, in dem Sara entschied dass es am einfachsten war alle Gegner mit einem Schlag zu eliminieren. Sie trieb alle Kraft, die sie aktuell aufbringen konnte, in den Handschuh und hämmerte mit aller Macht gegen den antiken und vermutlich unbezahlbaren Boden, so dass eine Druckwelle aus Luft und Energie sich nach allen Richtungen ausbreitete und die Gegner in einem gewaltigen Feuer untergehen ließ.

Als der Angriff vorbei war, blieben noch genau vier Personen stehen: Lara, Sara, Nate und Escobar Raja, dem es gelungen war hinter einer Säule Schutz zu suchen.

Schweigen legte sich über das Szenario. Alle waren beeindruckt, nur Lara war erschrocken. Die Witchblade hatte noch mehr Macht, als sie es jemals für möglich gehalten hatte.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Keine Sorge, Sara wird nicht wieder wahnsinnig oder besessen oder sonst irgendwas. Es sollte nur dazu dienen noch ein Mal die Macht zu verdeutlichen, die in der Waffe steckt und außerdem bereitet es auf eine Szene im nächsten Kapitel vor. Übrigens…die Witchbladefanfiction ist online gegangen. Den Link findet ihr unter dieser Nachricht._

_Bis zum nächsten Mal, dass hoffentlich nicht so lange auf sich warten lassen wird. Ach ja: Rom hat gewonnen, für alle die es noch nicht wussten. ^^_

Witchblade Fanfic: .net/s/5327623/1/Witchblade_Seelenlos


	22. Das Ass im Ärmel

_Vor Kindern unter 3 Jahren fernhalten, da Kleinteile verschluckt oder eingeatmet werden können._

-Kapitel 22-

-Das Ass im Ärmel-

_Vatikan, Rom_

_Heute_

Völlig perplex sah Nate auf die Szene, die sich ihm bot. Lara Croft, gekleidet wie eine Touristin, war in Begleitung einer braunhaarigen Kampfamazone mit einer Art mystischer Rüstung um den Körper, und stand in der Mitte eines Rings aus Leichen.

Bevor er wirklich verstehen konnte, was gerade geschah, sprach Lara ihn schon an: „Nate?!", sie schien von seiner Anwesenheit nicht sonderlich überrascht zu sein: „Was machst du hier?!"

„Ich?", er stockte, blinzelte verwirrt in der Hoffnung, dass diese surreale Szene bald der Realität weichen würde: „Ich wollte dich retten.", vollendete er den Satz und war froh, dass ihm der Rest eingefallen war, bevor er dagestanden hatte, wie ein Vollidiot.

„Nicht nötig.", erwiderte die Archäologin: „Ich hab die Situation ganz gut unter Kontrolle.", sie schien genauso verwirrt zu sein, wie er selbst. Vermutlich hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass er sie retten wollen würde, nachdem sie ihn und Sully einfach so in Florida hatte sitzen lassen.

„Das sehe ich.", irgendwie fühlte Nate sich jetzt doch, wie der Vollidiot, der er eben nicht hatte sein wollen: Die halbe Welt (Nate neigte dazu Dinge zu dramatisieren) zu bereisen, in einem Kampfjet der von einem alten Mann geflogen worden war, nur um eine Frau zu retten, die seine Hilfe offensichtlich überhaupt nicht benötigt hatte.

Das war beinah wie in diesen kitschigen Liebesfilmen, in denen der Liebhaber am Ende des Filmes doch erkennt, dass er die Frau seiner Träume gefunden hat und deshalb loszieht, um die Hochzeit der Frau seiner Träume mit dem ekelhaften Staubsaugervertreter zu vermeiden und dabei versehentlich bei einer asiatischen Hochzeit reinplatzt, woraufhin die Frau (deren Hochzeit jetzt gestört worden war) dem Mann (den sie eben noch hatte heiraten wollen) eine Ohrfeige gibt, nur weil der Name _Kim_ in Asien ein Männername ist und bei dem Satz: „Kim tu es nicht, ich liebe dich.", das Missverständnis nur noch größer wird.

Nate hatte immer angenommen, solche Situationen gäbe es nur in mittelmäßigen Hollywoodfilmen. Aber offenbar war das wahre Leben genauso mittelmäßig wie die Filme, die sich so viele Menschen so gerne ansahen. Das Schicksal hatte einen sonderbaren, sehr grausamen Humor und zu Nathan Drake würde es gleich noch viel grausamer werden.

Die Veränderung war deutlich spürbar in der Luft. Es waren keine sich ändernden Lichtverhältnisse, oder Temperaturschwankungen, es war vielmehr eine Art elektrischer Spannung, fast so, als würde hier im Moment ein magnetisches Feld entstehen.

Auch Escobar Raja schien diese Veränderung zu spüren und die Tatsache, dass er gerade deutlich in der Minderheit war, stimmte ihn auch nicht glücklich. So kam es, dass Escobar Raja, einer der größten Verbrecher Perus, die Flucht ergriff. Lara bemerkte diesen Umstand als Erste und zielte mit der Waffe auf den fliehenden Ganoven: „Stehen geblieben!"

Aber Escobar hatte die Panik ergriffen, die Lara so erfolgreich zurückhielt. Dieses ungewöhnliche Gefühl, fast als würde hier gleich der Blitz einschlagen, machte Lara nervös, aber sie kannte sich mit solchen und ähnlichen Situationen aus. Sie durfte sich nicht Hals über Kopf irgendwo hineinsteigern, sie durfte nicht denselben Fehler machen, den Escobar gerade beging.

Sara Pezzini blickte sich suchend um. Die Witchblade an ihrem Arm flackerte unruhig, flüsterte ihr immer wieder verschiedene Worte zu, die aber in Saras Gehirn nur als allgemeines Gemurmel ankamen.

„Escobar Raja!", rief Lara ihm hinterher, doch sie hatte kein Erfolg. Der Gangster rannte panisch vor etwas davon, dass noch niemand von ihnen wirklich sehen konnte. Er blickte sich nicht ein Mal um und rannte dann in vollem Lauf in die Klinge hinein.

Aus dem Nichts materialisierte sich eine Art menschliches Wesen, komplett eingehüllt in eine grüne Flamme, so dass es beinah aussah wie diese eine Figur aus den Fantastic Four Comics, nur eben in grün und weniger freundlich. Das konnte Lara schon allein von der Präsenz des Wesens her beurteilen, ohne irgendwelche Worte mit ihm gewechselt zu haben.

_Falls das Ding überhaupt reden kann, _und damit ergab sich noch ein Problem, _was sucht es hier?!_

Eine Antwort würde sie aus der Fackel sicher nicht herausbekommen. Das Wesen war bewaffnet mit einem grünlich schimmernden Katanaschwert und irgendwie wurde Lara in diesem Moment unangenehm an Alexia erinnert. Die Macht der Elemente hatte ihr die Kraft verliehen, ihren Körper in eine Flamme zu verwandeln.

_Sie hat genauso ausgesehen…_

Als die Klinge den Bauch von Escobar Raja durchbohrte, war ein leises Wimmern alles, was der sterbende Bandenchef von sich gab, ehe er zusammenbrach.

Das Fackelwesen riss das Schwert blitzschnell nach rechts, so dass der leblose Leib fast zweigeteilt wurde und Blut und Eingeweide sich auf dem Boden verteilten.

Lara hoffte inständig, dass sie nicht wegen der Reparaturen und Reinigungen belangt werden konnte.

„_Das war Nummer Eins._", sagte die Fackel mit einer unmenschlichen, verzerrten Stimme.

Das Merkwürdigste an der ganzen Situation allerdings war nicht etwa Escobars Inneres auf dem antiken Marmorfußboden, oder das ein Wesen wie dieses überhaupt existierte. Viel erschreckender fand Lara eigentlich, wie Nate auf das Geschöpf reagierte.

Erschrocken stolperte er rückwärts, etwas weiter in Richtung der Tür durch die er eben noch hineingelangt war. Seine Lippen bebten und er versuchte etwas zu sagen, was erst nach einigen Versuchen gelingen wollte: „Kenji!", dabei zitterte seine Stimme immer noch vor Angst.

_Santorin, Griechenland_

_Vor vier Jahren…_

Nathan Drake befand sich am Abgrund. Nicht metaphorisch und auch nicht metaphysisch, sondern wortwörtlich. Hinter ihm erstreckte sich nur noch das Meer, welches unten an die Klippen Santorins schlug. Wenn er hier hinab fiel, wäre nichts mehr von ihm übrig. Allerdings auch nichts von dem Jadeschwert, das er in seiner Hand hielt, dass die Person die in einem Abstand von wenigen Metern ihm gegenüberstand, so sehr begehrte.

Der Name dieser Person war Kenji, Sohn eines der größten Yakuzabosse aller Zeiten, und er war gewillt über Leichen zu gehen, um zu bekommen, was er schon seit über einem Jahr suchte.

Das Wetter hatte sich deutlich verschlechtert. Eigentlich hatte Nate auf schönes Wetter gehofft, doch das grau am Himmel und der peitschende Wind waren irgendwie viel passender zu der Situation. Jeder Muskel seines Körpers war zum zerreißen angespannt und alle Glieder schmerzten.

_Was mach ich hier bloß, _ging es Nate durch den Kopf. Schlotternd vor Kälte hier zu stehen war so ziemlich das Letzte, was er sich für den heutigen Tag gewünscht hatte. Aber Kenji musste ja alles kaputt machen. Hatte seine gesamten Pläne für den Abend durchkreuzt.

„Ich springe, wenn du noch einen Schritt wagst.", allerdings hatte Nate die deutlich schlechtere Verhandlungsposition, wenn man bedachte, dass Kenji eine Geisel hatte. Der Name dieser Geisel war Victor Sullivan, der Mann, der ihm vor einem Jahr in dem Park in Peru das Leben gerettet hatte und seitdem zu einem guten Freund geworden war.

„Das traust du dich doch sowieso nicht.", Kenjis Stimme klang heiter, aber sehr entschlossen.

„Aber fallen lassen kann ich es.", versuchte Nate zu verhandeln. Sully versuchte ihm unterdessen mit Blinzeln und einem Morsecode etwas mitzuteilen, was Nate aber nicht verstand, da er nie das Morsealphabet studiert hatte. Außer S-O-S kannte er nichts.

Kenjis Gesichtszüge erkalteten vor Nates Augen zusehends.

Das war gar nicht gut.

Er wusste, dass er Kenji nicht zu sehr reizen durfte, aber er wusste auch sonst keinen Ausweg aus seiner aktuellen Situation. Es war ein eindeutiges Schachmatt für beide Seiten. Wenn Kenji Sully oder ihm etwas tat, war das Jadeschwert verloren, aber sollte Nate das Schwert loslassen, würde Kenji sie sofort um die nächste Ecke bringen. Dieses Mal metaphorisch.

„Das schaffst du nicht.", erwiderte Kenji schließlich nach einer kurzen Pause.

„Doch.", Nate nickte, um das Gesagte noch etwas zu unterstreichen: „Es geht ganz einfach. Ich brauch nur die Hand aufzumachen."

„Ich weiß, was man tun muss, um ein Schwert fallen zu lassen.", fuhr Kenji ihn an. Seine Stimmung hatte sich zusehends verschlechtert: „Ich meine, dass du es nicht über dich bringst das Jadeschwert fallen zu lassen."

Bevor Nate darauf etwas sagen konnte, fuhr Kenji fort: „Ein wertvolles Stück Geschichte, ein Artefakt von solcher Schönheit…kannst du das wirklich einfach so fallen lassen?"

Nate versuchte es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber Kenjis Worte hatten einen wahren Kern. Das Jadeschwert war in der Tat ein Beweis für die Kunstfertigkeit und den Fortschritt einer antiken Kultur. Würde er es wirklich vernichten können und damit alles, wofür die Magier, die dieses Schwert geschaffen hatten, gleich mit?

Die Antwort lag auf der Hand und er sah, dass auch Kenji bereits wusste, wie Nate über die Sache dachte. Dann aber kam dem Abenteurer ein anderer Gedanke. Immerhin ging es hier um seine Freunde. Was war mehr wert? Freundschaft, oder Geschichte?

„Verdammt noch mal Nate.", Kenji schoss Sully ins Knie. Mit einem Schrei brach der alte Mann zusammen, wurde von Kenji aber sofort wieder in die Höhe gerissen: „Nanana…!", er hielt die Waffe wieder auf Sullys Kopf gerichtet und verhinderte somit, dass sich Nate auf ihn stürzen konnte: „Das war nur ein Warnschuss. Der nächste geht höher, versprochen!"

„Schon gut, schon gut!", Nate hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

Das hatte zwei Gründe.

Zum einen, weil er es wirklich zu Ende bringen wollte und zum anderen, weil er die dritte Gestalt hinter Kenji bemerkte, die sich heimlich an ihn heranschlich. Es war eine junge Frau, mit schwarzen, langen Haaren und den schönsten Augen, die Nate jemals gesehen hatte. Das helle Blau erinnerte ihn immer wieder aufs Neue an einen Tauchgang im kristallklaren Wasser des Meeres.

Er hatte Andrea Brown nur durch puren Zufall kennengelernt. Alles hatte angefangen, als er damals Lara Croft so plötzlich verlassen musste, weil genau derselbe Kerl, der in dem Augenblick seinen Freund bedrohte, ihn damals schon gejagt hatte. Nathan Drake hatte sich so schlecht gefühlt.

Lara war zu ihm gekommen, weinend, hatte Trost gesucht und er war einfach…abgehauen. Was musste sie wohl von ihm denken? Von seinem schlechten Gewissen geplagt, hatte Nate sich auf den Weg nach England gemacht, um sich bei Lara zu entschuldigen und ihr alles zu erklären. Leider war er dort nie angekommen, denn dann war Andrea gekommen.

Das Interesse war sofort da gewesen, hatte von beiden Seiten her gestimmt und irgendwann, im Laufe des gemeinsamen Abends, hatte er Lara Croft vergessen und sich erst nach einiger Zeit daran zurückerinnert. Für eine Entschuldigung dürfte es mittlerweile aber schon viel zu spät sein.

Andreas Haar wehte im stürmischen Wind und verlieh ihr, in ihren grasgrünen Shorts und dem braunen Tanktop, das Aussehen einer Amazone. Er verstand genau was sie vor hatte und versuchte nicht weiter in ihre Richtung zu blicken. Sie würde Kenji überlisten, dass ging allerdings nur, wenn er Sully nicht mehr in der Mangel hatte.

Zu Nathans Glück hatte Kenji scheinbar noch nichts von der neuen Person auf dem Spielfeld bemerkt. Er war sehr konzentriert auf das aktuelle Geschehen fixiert und der starke Wind tat den Rest, ließ jedes Geräusch, außer einem gesprochenen Wort aus nächster Nähe, im Nichts verschwinden.

_Jetzt ist es an mir, Sully da raus zu holen._

Als Kenji gerade den Mund aufmachte, um noch etwas zu sagen, fiel Nate ihm ins Wort: „Schon gut, schon gut.", als Zeichen das er es ernst meinte, hielt er das Schwert nach vorne: „Du bekommst es ja, aber lass vorher Sully gehen!"

„Wirf mir das Schwert rüber!", forderte Kenji. Andrea hatte die Distanz zwischen sich und dem Gegner deutlich verringert und Nate war bereit alles zu tun. Im selben Moment, da er das Schwert nach vorn warf, ließ Kenji Sully los.

Unter der Last des Körpers gab das verletzte Knie des alten Mannes nach und er brach mit einem Schmerzschrei auf den Lippen zusammen. Nate stürmte vor, um den fallenden Sully aufzuhalten und Kenji fing im selben Moment das Schwert, machte ein paar Schritte nach vorne, um etwas auf Abstand gehen zu können und riss, den Blick aufs Meer gerichtet, die mystische Waffe in die Höhe.

Wie, um das Klischee komplett zu machen, aufs Stichwort, während Kenji zu einem tiefen, kehligen Lachen ansetzte, schlug in dem Moment in der Ferne ein Blitz ein.

Nate und Kenji hatten die Positionen getaucht. Keine gute Situation, denn jetzt musste Kenji sich zu ihnen drehen, um alles sehen zu können.

„Ihr Idioten!", aber Kenji dachte scheinbar nicht daran: „Damit habt ihr euer Todesurteil besiegelt!", Andrea sprintete jetzt, während Kenji das Schwert plötzlich in der Hand drehte: „Wisst ihr eigentlich, welche Macht sich hinter dem Schwert steht?!", er lachte wieder und Andrea sprang.

Das Schicksal hatte es bisher mit Nathan Drake immer gut gemeint, hatte ihn oft verschont, aber er hatte schon immer gedacht, dass ihm irgendwann etwas ganz Gemeines, Unvorhergesehenes passieren würde. Er hatte nur nicht damit gerechnet, dass es heute sein würde.

Kenji stieß plötzlich und ohne irgendeine Vorwarnung, das Schwert in seinen Bauch. Da die Klinge eine beachtliche Länge hatte, drang sie problemlos auf der anderen Seite aus seinem Körper heraus. Leider war auf derselben Seite auch Andrea, die sich in dem Moment auf Kenji geworfen hatte und so hatte das Schwert sie beide durchbohrt.

„Nein!", Nate wollte voranstürmen, Andrea befreien, konnte aber nicht einfach so Sully fallen lassen und musste die nächste Szene tatenlos mit ansehen.

Kenji lachte, glaubte daran, dass die Macht ihn jetzt durchströmen musste, aber als nichts geschah, erstarb sein Lachen.

„Wie?!", keuchte er, während das Blut aus seinem Bauch über seine Kleidung zu Boden tropfte. Er schien Andrea erst jetzt zu bemerken: „Was?"

Nate kannte die Legende des Schwertes. Wer sein Blut hergab, erntete dafür die Macht des großen Kaisers, der dieses Schwert einst geführt hatte, im Kampf gegen die Legionen des Teufels. Was die Legende aber verschwieg war, dass das Schwert scheinbar mit zwei verschiedenen Blutgruppen total überfordert sein würde, weshalb jetzt nichts geschah.

Kenji torkelte nach vorne, während Andrea auf Grund des Schwertes weiterhin an ihm hing. Dann stürzte er plötzlich nach vorn über den Rand der Klippen hinweg und das letzte, was er von Andrea sah, war das Gesicht, wie es sich zu ihm drehte, wie die hellblauen Augen ihn fixierten und die Lippen sanft und unhörbar, die Worte murmelten: „Ich – Liebe – Dich!"

_Petersdom, Vatikan, Rom_

_Jetzt_

Der Flammengestalt entfuhr ein amüsiertes Schnauben.

„Hast du es noch immer nicht begriffen?", fragte die Gestalt, mit einer verzerrten, unmenschlichen Stimme: „Du bist schon immer so blind gewesen.", sprach das Wesen weiter, während es sich anmutig in Nates Richtung bewegte. Dieser war eben erst wieder aus seiner Erinnerung aufgetaucht und schien noch immer nicht zu realisieren was dort geschah.

Kenji war zurückgekehrt, hatte den Sturz überlebt, der Andrea getötet hatte. Nate hatte es viele Jahre gekostet, ehe er sich wieder gefangen hatte und er nicht sich die Schuld für Andreas Tod gab.

„Zu schade nur, dass mir das erst so spät auffällt.", was Kenji da sagte, war irgendwie verwirrend und während er weitersprach, erlosch das grünliche Feuer: „Denn du musst wissen, es gab eine Zeit, da hab ich dich wirklich geliebt!"

„Oh mein Gott!", Nate merkte, wie sich sein Herz verkrampfte, wie jede Zelle seines Körpers sich zusammenzog und er eiskalt und ohne Vorwarnung die Wahrheit ins Gesicht geschmissen bekam. Die Person unter den Flammen war _Andrea._

Fortsetzung folgt:

_So, damit melde ich mich wieder zurück. Lange ist es her, seit es von meiner Seite ein Update gab. Ich nenne diese Phase jetzt einfach mal „Herbstpause". Das lag an mehreren Faktoren. Zum einen, hab ich meinen zukünftigen, beruflichen Weg eingeschlagen, was viel Zeit erfordert, dann bin ich letztens in eine eigene Wohnung umgezogen und das hat auch einiges an Zeit geraubt und außerdem hatte ich einige Zeit lang kein Internet. _

_Ich bitte also darum die lange Wartezeit zu entschuldigen, ich werde demnächst wieder öfter mal was Neues von mir hören lassen. _

_Ich hoffe doch euch ist es allen gut ergangen in der Zeit._

_Viele Grüße_

_Nathan-Croft_


	23. Sklaven der Vergangenheit

_Es folgt: Ein weiteres Kapitel meiner Fanfiction. Ich hoffe, die lange Pause, die ich unfreiwillig einlegen musste, hat euch nicht alles vergessen lassen. Zu diesem Zweck folgt eine kurze Zusammenfassung:_

_Was bisher geschah_

_Lara Croft wird von Adrian Doyle, Mitarbeiter einer bekannten Anwaltskanzlei mit mehreren Filialen in der ganzen Welt, auf eine neue Mission geschickt. Es geht darum die versunkenen Wrackteile einer Flotte ausfindig zu machen und ein antikes Artefakt zu bergen, an dem die Kanzlei scheinbar Interesse hegt._

_Zeitgleich bekommt auch Nathan Drake, Kurzzeitgeliebter von Lara Croft, auf denselben Schatz angesetzt. _

_Hinter der ganzen Mission steht ein Mann, der auf den Namen Charles Viktor Thornton hört. Was Lara nicht weiß ist, dass Thornton seine ganz eigenen Ziele verfolgt, die mit einer mysteriösen Frau in Verbindung stehen, deren Identität bis heute noch nicht geklärt ist. _

_Nichts ahnend nimmt Lara die Mission an und setzt damit eine Kette von Ereignissen in Gang (die alle einen Sinn haben, auch wenn es im Moment noch nicht den Anschein hat. ;-) ), die ihr Leben mal wieder total auf den Kopf stellen werden._

_Auf den Florida Keys begegnet Lara ihrem Kontrahenten und Ex-Geliebten Nathan Drake, der mit seinem alten Freund Viktor Sullivan unterwegs ist. Nachdem Lara beinah von Haien gefressen wird, einen Raketenwerfer überlebt und scheinbar mit Nate kooperieren will, macht sich diese doch noch aus dem Staub und sucht ihre Freundin Sara Pezzini auf, die Licht hinter das Geheimnis des Goldbarren bringen soll, dem Artefakt, dass sie am Grund des Meeres finden konnte._

_Sara führt ihre Freundin zu der _Angelus_, einem Wesen das dazu bestimmt ist, die Finsternis in der Welt zu tilgen (meist auf sehr radikale Weise). Die Hinweise der _Angelus_ führen Lara und Sara nach Rom, wo sie in die Archive des Vatikans einbrechen und ein merkwürdiges Schriftstück samt Buch ergattern. Dabei stellt sich ihnen die _Magdalena_ in den Weg, eine Kriegerin des Herren, die als Nachkomme von Jesus Christus gilt. Patience ist eine alte Bekannte von Lara und Sara, die aber in Anbetracht von Laras Taten (dem Diebstahl, dem Einbruch und der Entweihung heiliger Geheimnisse)keinen anderen Weg sieht, als diese töten zu müssen, womit sich eine weitere Gegnerin gegen Lara stellt. _

_Nate, der glaubt, dass sich Lara in großer Gefahr befindet, als er erfährt, dass Escobar Raja (Eddy Rajas Bruder) sich in Rom aufhält, bricht überstürzt auf, um diese zu retten._

_Dort angekommen muss er mit ansehen, wie Escobars Mannschaft den Vatikan stürmt und mit einem Schlag von der Witchblade vernichtet wird. Um das Chaos, die Verwirrung und die Menschenansammlung aber noch komplett zu machen, taucht plötzlich ein Flammenwesen auf, das Escobar Raja tötet und sich schließlich als Nates verstorbene, große Liebe entpuppt._

_Nicht zu vergessen wäre da noch, das Lara Thornton nicht über den Weg traut und ihm das Artefakt vorenthält, was zu enormen Schwierigkeiten führen kann und wird._

-Kapitel 23-

-Sklaven der Vergangenheit-

_Petersdom, Vatikan, Rom_

Lara und Sara verstanden nicht was geschah, aber Nathan Drake wusste es genau. Er hatte es ein Jahr lang versucht zu verhindern und hatte geglaubt, dass es ihm gelungen war. Jetzt aber merkte er, wie falsch man liegen konnte.

„Hast du es noch immer nicht begriffen?", das Flammenmonster verwandelte sich vor ihren Augen: „Du bist schon immer so blind gewesen.", die Flammen erstarben und zum Vorschein kam etwas, womit Lara nie im Leben gerechnet hätte: „Denn du musst wissen, es gab eine Zeit, da hab ich dich wirklich geliebt!"

Das Monster war eine durchschnittliche Frau mit schwarzem Haar und kristallblauen Augen. Schmerzlich wurde Lara an Alexia erinnert. Damals hatte sie die Frau auch unterschätzt und Alexia hatte Lara so viel Ärger bereitet. Dass sie nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilte, hatte Lara noch nicht über die letzten Monate hinweggetröstet.

_Alexia ist sogar die Glücklichere von uns beiden, _dachte Lara, _für sie ist der ganze Alptraum hier auf Erden jetzt vorbei._

„Andrea?!", Lara sah, wie Nate zu Boden ging, wie diese Andrea ein Schwert hob, dass im Licht grünlich schimmerte. Lara kannte dieses Schwert nur zu gut, hatte damit schon Kontakt gehabt, während sie wegen des Dolches von Xian recherchiert hatte.

Lara wollte einschreiten, wollte nicht riskieren, dass Nathan Drake etwas zustieß, aber Sara hielt sie zurück. Offenbar wollte sie noch abwarten und sehen, was passiert.

„Nicht.", sagte sie überflüssigerweise: „Wenn es brenzlig wird, können wir immer noch eingreifen!"

Während Nate sich unbeholfen und irgendwie paralysiert, aufrappelte, kam Andrea ihm bedrohlich nah. Die beiden schienen sich offenbar zu kennen und Andrea genoss es, wie Nate litt und das tat dieser offensichtlich. Das Leid war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, jede Muskelfaser seines Körpers strahlte diese Mischung aus Freude, Missverständnis und Unglaube aus und irgendwie wirkte Nate sogar noch ängstlich.

Eine Mischung, die Lara noch nie an einem Mann beobachtet hatte. Was nicht hieß, dass sie es jemals an einer Frau gesehen hatte.

Der Abenteurer machte einen Schritt rückwärts, als würde er einem Gespenst begegnen und hob vorsichtig die Hand, fast so, als wolle er Andrea bedeuten stehen zu bleiben.

_Was passiert hier?_

Lara konnte sich einigermaßen einen Reim auf die ganze Situation machen. Allein von der Reaktion auf Nathans Gesicht, konnte sie auf enorme Schuldgefühle schließen. _Aber warum hat er dann Angst?_

Eigentlich war es aber nicht verwunderlich. Die Art, wie Andrea Escobar ausgeweidet hatte. In keinem amerikanischen Horrorfilm wurde solche Grausamkeit gezeigt.

Nate machte noch einen Schritt zurück, hatte plötzlich eine Steinsäule im Rücken und lehnte sich dagegen, unfähig noch einen weiteren Schritt zu tun. Er hatte Laras und Saras Anwesenheit total verdrängt. Alles, was jetzt noch zählte, war, dass Andrea vor ihm stand. Lebendig, atmend und doch irgendwie _anders._

Von dem offensichtlichen (den grünen Flammen) mal abgesehen, hatte sich etwas in ihren Augen verändert. Das blau, das Nate immer an den Ozean erinnerte, schien zu ein Eis erstarrt zu sein. Die roten Lippen, voll und wundervoll geschwungen, schienen sich vor seinen Augen in eine schmalen Strich zu verwandeln, fast so, als würde Andrea sie hasserfüllt aufeinander pressen.

„Was ist passiert?!", endlich hatte Nate es geschafft, trotz ausgetrockneter Kehle und einem Kloß von der Größe eines Kokosnuss im Hals, etwas zu sagen.

Die schwarzhaarige Frau ignorierte seine Frage und war ihm nun ganz nah. Er konnte ihren Atem an seinem Hals spüren, bemerkte ihre Finger an seiner Wange, wie diese hinauf zu seinem Haar fuhren und sah diese wunderschönen, blauen, kalten Augen.

„Wie ich sehe trägst du deine Haare immer noch nach oben.", Nate nickte, unfähig etwas zu sagen. Er fühlte sich komisch. Es war wie eine Mischung aus seinen damaligen Gefühlen als Teenager, als die Liebe noch ein unerforschtes Territorium war, und purer Angst, einer gewissen Form von Platzangst. Es war beinah so, als würde Andrea allein durch ihre Präsenz einen Raum einnehmen, den man zwar rein körperlich nicht sah, der aber deutlich spürbar war.

_Vielleicht ist es ja, wie in diesem Film mit Jack Black und Gwyneth Paltrow, wo er sich in die dicke Frau verliebt, aber ihre wahren Ausmaße nicht sieht, _Nates Versuch sich in Gedanken durch schlechte Witze zu entlasten, schlug gehörig fehl und Andrea verzog merkwürdig das Gesicht, fast so, als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen und würde sich jetzt ihren Teil dazu denken.

„Gefällt mir.", fügte sie schließlich noch hinzu und Nate brauchte erst mal ein paar Sekunden, ehe er verstand, was sie meinte. Sie bezog sich noch immer auf seine Haare.

Ein vorher nicht dagewesener Hoffnungsschimmer keimte auf. Vielleicht waren die Augen gar nicht kalt, vielleicht hatten sie noch immer diese mysteriöse Tiefe in sich, nur das Nate sie nicht mehr sah. Immerhin waren viele Jahre vergangen, seit er Andrea das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.

_In den vier Jahren habe ich mich verändert, _dachte sich Nate und erkannte in dem Moment etwas, dass ihm vorher nicht bewusst gewesen war.

„Du…hast dich gar nicht verändert.", er zögerte. Die Hoffnung war weiterhin da, ließ sich nicht so leicht im Keim ersticken und Nate glaubte auch nicht daran, dass er hier in einem Fanfictionklischee steckte, in dem eine gute Bekannte von den Toten (oder Totgeglaubten) auferstand und sich dann zum Bösen bekehrte.

_Das Leben ist kein schlechter Film…_

„Nate!", jemand rief, ein Schuss fiel und Andrea fluchte. Allerdings in einer Sprache, die Nate noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. Dieser Umstand riss ihn wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht aus seinen Gedanken und schleuderte ihn brutal auf das harte Pflaster der Realität. Sofort fasste sein Gehirn die Situation in einem kurzen Wort zusammen. _Puuh…_

Er hatte das Jadeschwert total vergessen. Andrea hatte es erhoben gehabt, war dabei ihm den Kopf abzutrennen und Lara hatte ihn gerettet. Die Kugel war schneller als das Schwert gewesen, hatte die Klinge von der Bahn abgebracht und somit Nates Leben bewahrt.

Noch bevor Nate fragen konnte nach dem: „Warum.", hüllte sich Andreas Körper wieder in die altbekannte Flamme und verschwand mit einem unmenschlichen Schrei von der einen Sekunde auf die andere.

Nate musste sich eingestehen, dass auch das wahre Leben, manchmal so platt und unoriginell sein konnte, wie eine Fanfiction aus der Hand eines Typen Anfang zwanzig.

Viel Zeit zum Verschnaufen würde ihnen allerdings nicht bleiben und dennoch legte sich Nathan Drake für einen kurzen Augenblick der Länge nach auf den Boden und genoss die Kälte in seinem Rücken, die von dem Marmor kam.

Vorsichtig traten Lara und Sara näher heran, sahen wie Nates Brustkorb sich hob und senkte, als würde er lachen. Merkwürdig daran war allerdings, dass kein einziger Laut über seine Lippen kam. Erst als sie nah genug heran waren, sah Lara das aus Nates Augenwinkel Tränen flossen.

Ein Teil von ihr bemitleidete Nate, auch wenn sie nicht genau wusste, wieso. Was dort geschehen war, konnte sie sich nur Aufgrund von Reaktionen und ähnlichem, erschließen. Und hier war der zweite Teil ihres Ichs. Der Teil, der gern die ganze Geschichte kennen würde. Der Teil, der ihr auch schon so oft noch in den ausweglosesten Situationen eine Tür offen hielt: Die Neugier!

Nur dank ihr hatte Lara so manches Abenteuer weiter geführt, hatte Opfer hingenommen und sich übermächtigen Feinden gestellt. Hatte Wahrheiten akzeptieren müssen, die schockierend, verstörend, oder einfach nur ernüchternd waren und hatte sich nie etwas gefallen lassen. Die Neugier war eine ihrer wichtigsten Eigenschaften, auch wenn sie in Momenten, wie diesen, einfach nur unangebracht war.

Anstatt ihn mit Fragen zu löchern, ging sie neben Nate in die Knie, zögerte einen Augenblick. Was konnte sie jetzt für ihn tun? Nach einem Moment legte sie ihm schließlich die Hand auf die Brust, die dieser daraufhin ergriff und einfach nur festhielt. Es wurde nicht gesprochen, sie sahen sich nicht einmal an. So saßen sie mehrere Minuten lang mitten in einem Meer aus Leichen und ließen die Zeit verstreichen.

Lara hatte so viele Fragen, Fragen die nicht nur Drake und diese mysteriöse Andrea betrafen, aber sie hielt sich zurück.

_Es gibt bessere Momente, jemanden mit dummen Fragen zu taxieren, _dachte sie, _dafür findet sich auch noch später Zeit. Jetzt aber…_

In diesem Moment schwang die Stimmung um. Das einheitliche Getrappel vieler Füße zerriss die Stille beinah wie ein Pistolenschuss, oder eher ein ganzes Stakkato an Kugeln. Als Lara aufblickte, sah sie die Schweizer Garde in einigen Metern Entfernung in der Nähe des Altars Stellung beziehen.

Begleitet wurden sie von niemand anderem, als der Magdalena. Offenbar hatten der Vatikan und sie für die Dauer dieser Mission endlich Frieden geschlossen. Ein Frieden, der Lara in diesem Moment zum Verhängnis werden konnte.

Anders als für die Touristen, trug die Garde dieses Mal Maschinengewehre. Gott schien offenbar nichts dagegen zu haben, wenn seine Interessen mit Waffengewalt geregelt wurden. Jedenfalls sah es so scheinbar der Papst.

Auch Sara, die bisher geschwiegen hatte, machte einen Laut des Missfallens, als sie die Magdalena erblickte. Nate hob nur irritiert den Kopf und ließ ihn schließlich wieder sinken. Seine einzige, verbale Reaktion bestand aus einem Seufzen.

„Lara Croft!", Magdalenas Stimme donnerte durch den Raum, schien jede Ritze zu füllen und alles zu vereinnahmen. Wäre der Raum baufällig gewesen, hätten sie jetzt sicher irgendwo das Rieseln von Putz gehört.

„Gib uns wieder, was du dir unrechtmäßig geholt hast!", fuhr die Magdalena fort.

„Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass uns dein kleiner Trupp hier aufhalten wird, oder?", Lara versuchte es auf eine simple Methode. Sie ignorierte einfach das Gesagte und wechselte das Thema.

„Ich vertraue darauf, dass du keine Unschuldigen tötest.", gab Magdalena zurück und sah ihre Mannschaft an. Sie alle waren gläubige Christen, keiner hatte sich etwas zu Schulden kommen lassen.

Das wusste auch Lara Croft.

Die Magdalena blickte die Männer an und dann Lara, fast so, als würde sie überlegen, ob das so stimmen mochte.

„Ich muss niemanden töten.", erwiderte Lara: „Ich muss nur entkommen."

„Für dich gibt es kein Entkommen, Lara Croft.", gab Patience zurück: „Du hast kein Recht zu besitzen, was du dir geholt hast. Damit bist du eine Diebin und Diebstahl ist eine Sünde, dass weißt du doch, oder?"

„Ich würde es eher Borgen nennen!", fuhr Lara sie an. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn man sie als Diebin oder Schänderin bezeichnete. Lara achtete stets darauf, dass die Objekte mit dem nötigen Respekt behandelt wurden.

Die Magdalena gab ihren Leuten ein Zeichen vorzurücken, diesen Moment nutzte auch Lara, um ihrerseits ein Zeichen zu geben.

„Jetzt!", schrie die Archäologin zeitgleich mit der Magdalena und auf beiden Seiten sprang jemand vor. Auf der Seite des Herren waren es die Soldaten, während auf Laras Seite nur Sara einen Satz nach vorne machte, die Witchblade entfaltete und sie zu einem gigantischen Schild werden ließ.

Vor Schreck eröffneten die Wachen das Feuer, was allerdings zwecklos war, da die Witchblade jede Kugel mühelos abwehrte. Nicht mal eine Panzerfaust würde jetzt noch ihren Weg durch Saras Schild finden. Wie es mit Atomraketen aussah, wusste keiner von ihnen, aber es war auch niemand wirklich gewillt, das heraus zu finden.

Lara riss Nate in die Höhe und zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg in Richtung Tür.

_Royal Albert Hall, Kensington, London_

_Zeitgleich…_

Amüsiert betrachtete Thornton, wie sich die grünlichen Flammen vor ihm materialisierten. Samantha stand links von ihm, an den Schreibtisch gelehnt und beobachtete die Szene argwöhnisch. Ihr schien nicht wirklich zu gefallen, wie sich das alles entwickelte. Thornton hingegen hatte seine Freude daran, dass merkte man sehr deutlich.

Es entwickelte sich viel besser, als erwartet.

Als er schließlich Andreas Gesicht erblickte, klatschte er in die Hände. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich nicht verändert und das, obwohl sie gerade eben wieder mit der ehemaligen Liebe ihres Lebens konfrontiert worden war.

Das gefiel ihm, genau das brauchte Thornton für seine kleine Spezialeinheit.

„Wie war es?", fragte er dennoch nach.

Andrea verzog keine Miene, während sie kurz von dem Treffen berichtete. Der perfekte Soldat. Thornton hoffte, dass seine beiden anderen Mitglieder ebenfalls so professionell waren. Bei einem wusste er es genau, die dritte Person war der Wackelkandidat, passte aber trotzallem hervorragend ins Bild.

Vielleicht sogar am Besten.

Jedes der Teammitglieder war darauf abgestimmt, Lara Croft und ihren Begleitern möglichst viel Schaden zufügen zu können. Wenn schon nicht auf einer körperlichen, dann wenigstens auf einer mentalen Ebene. Das Versagen der Protagonisten war das, was dieses Team einte.

Thornton war in Anbetracht seines Improvisationstalents sehr stolz auf sich selbst.

„Das klingt nicht wirklich erfolgreich.", kommentierte Adrian, der an der Wand gelehnt beinah selbst ein Teil von ihr wurde. Samantha hatte ihn auf Grund seiner speziellen Eigenschaften vorgeschlagen. Von seinem losen Mundwerk hatte sie allerdings nichts erzählt.

Andrea funkelte ihn böse an und Thornton zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie ihm am liebsten den Hals aufgeschnitten hätte. Als Andrea von der Hinrichtung Escobars berichtet hatte, war sie beinah mit chirurgischer Kühle und Präzision bei der Schilderung vorgegangen.

„Hört auf damit!", Thorntons Stimme senkte die Stimmung so sehr, dass man meinte, es müsse mindestens drei Grad kühler geworden sein: „Ihr könnt gehen. Noch ist euer großer Auftritt nicht gekommen."

_Er sieht das alles als ein Spiel, _dachte Samantha, _und hängt so vieles von dem Gelingen dieser Mission ab._

Andrea und Adrian nickten fast gleichzeitig und verließen dann schweigend das Büro. Als sie die Tür aufstießen, löste sich aus dem Schatten eine dritte Gestalt, nickte Thornton zu und folgen den beiden Streithähnen nach draußen.

Als die Tür schließlich geschlossen war, sprach Samantha: „Wozu soll das gut sein? Ein Spezialteam zusammen zu stellen, wie in einem Superheldencomic…", sie machte eine theatralische Pause: „…ist das wirklich nötig?"

„Das ist ein…", Thornton pausierte, als würde er die richtigen Worte suchen: „…psychologisches Experiment."

Samantha schwieg als Antwort.

„Die Menschen sind schon komisch.", sagte er dann schließlich, als er sicher war, keine Reaktion zu bekommen: „So tapfer und doch so leicht ins Wanken zu bringen. So mutig und doch so zerbrechlich.", er kicherte: „Das ist fast so, als würde man mit Porzellan versuchen, eine Wand einreißen zu wollen."

Wer mit der Wand gemeint war, wusste Samantha sehr genau.

_Du selbstverliebter Bastard…als wäre irgendwas Mächtiges an dir. _

Thornton schien sogar so weit zu gehen und in sich selbst eine Art Gott zu sehen. Was in seiner Situation vielleicht auch gar nicht so verwunderlich war.

„So sehr unterscheiden, sich die Menschen doch nun auch nicht von den Göttern.", erwiderte sie schließlich und musste an die Worte denken, dass Gott die Menschheit nach seinem Bilde erschuf.

„Und doch gibt es einen Unterschied.", offenbar schien ihr Thornton nicht zu widersprechen.

Samantha schwieg erneut, aber dieses Mal war es Antwort genug für den Anwalt.

„Das Leid eines Menschen nimmt irgendwann ein Ende…", er schien traurig zu sein: „…spätestens mit dem Tod."

„Was gedenkst du jetzt zu tun?", fragte Samantha schließlich.

Thornton schmunzelte nachdenklich: „Ich werde unserer kleinen Gottheit etwas Linderung verschaffen.", er wand sich in Richtung des geheimen Raumes: „Das Team weiß, was es zu tun hat uns solche Lappalien, wie in Rom werden uns nicht mehr widerfahren!" Andrea hatte Nate töten wollen, um ihre eigenen Schmerzen zu lindern. Sie mochte nach außen hin kühl wirken, aber der Anblick ihrer früheren, großen Liebe, hatte sie doch zurückgeworfen. Der Hass mochte zwar noch da sein, mochte sogar stärker sein, als vorher…aber dieser Schmerz!

Thornton verstand es sehr, sehr gut.

Auch er trug seine Last schon seit einiger Zeit mit sich und er würde sich niemals davon befreien können. _Genauso wenig, wie du, meine Liebe_, Thorntons Gedanken wanderten zu der Frau im Inneren dieses Raumes und damit verschwand er durch die Tür und ließ Samantha in dem Arbeitszimmer alleine.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Eine Spezialeinheit für Thornton? Offenbar hat er zu viel Power Rangers geguckt, dieser Thornton. Wer noch im Team ist, erfahrt ihr bald und ich kann euch versprechen: Das wird eine Überraschung!_


	24. Vertragsbruch

-Kapitel 24-

-Vertragsbruch-

_Petersplatz, Vatikan, Rom_

Sara beobachtete, wie Lara mit aller Kraft die Tür aufstieß. Die Polizistin schnaubte kurz anerkennend, während sie weiterhin versuchte die Witchblade so zu führen, dass keine der Kugeln durchdringen konnte.

_Ob ich auch die Magdalena mit ihrem Speer aufhalten kann?_

Diese Frage beschäftigte Sara –zugegeben noch nicht sehr lange-, seit sie den Rückzug angetreten hatten.

„Los jetzt.", Lara stürmte voraus, nach vorne, das Maschinengewehr, dass sie sich bei einem der Ganoven geborgt hatte, im Anschlag, während Nate und Sara die Nachhut bildeten. Die New Yorker Polizistin hatte in ihrem Leben schon die verrücktesten Dinge gesehen und getan. Unter Beschuss heiligen Boden verlassen zu wollen, gehörte allerdings nicht dazu. Bis gerade eben.

_Es gibt immer ein erstes Mal, _dachte sich Sara, während sie den Neuankömmling –Nathan Drake- etwas zur Eile anspornte. Lara stockte, nur einen Augenblick, aber es war genug, um es zu bemerken. Auch Sara wand sich jetzt herum und suchte nach der Ursache für das Zögern ihrer Freundin.

Doch da war nichts.

_Da war nichts?_

Erst jetzt erkannte sie, dass der Petersplatz vollkommen verlassen war.

_Wie ist das möglich?_

Sara war zwar zuvor noch nie in Rom persönlich gewesen, aber sie kannte die Geschichten vom Petersplatz. All diese Touristen, die Gläubigen und ähnliche Gestalten versammelten sich hier Jahr um Jahr und der Platz war –außer vielleicht mitten in der Nacht- immer voll. Im Moment allerdings war außer der kleinen Dreiergruppe und den aus dem Dom stürmenden Schweizer Gardisten niemand vor Ort, weshalb die Schüsse der Maschinenpistolen auch widerhallten, als würde mit Kanonen geschossen werden.

Sara und die anderen stürmten die Stufen vom Hauptportal hinab und rannten über den Platz in Richtung des Ausgangs.

Bisher war noch kein Wort gesprochen worden, was –so empfand es jedenfalls Sara Pezzini- irgendwie auf die ganze Flucht eine bedrückende Wirkung hatte. Das Auftauchen von dieser unbekannten Frau, der Einbruch in den Vatikan. Das alles würde nicht spurlos an ihnen vorübergehen, davon ging Sara aus.

Erneut hielt Lara an, dieses Mal allerdings so plötzlich und endgültig, dass Sara beinah über sie gestolpert wäre.

Im Hintergrund rief die Magdalena etwas. Etwas, dass Sara zwar nicht verstand, das aber nichts Gutes verhieß.

„Was ist los?!", wollte die Polizistin von ihrer Freundin wissen und sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

Schweigend deutete Lara nach vorne.

Sara braucht einen Augenblick ehe sie erkannte, was Lara genau meinte und auch Nathan Drake schien die kleine Gestalt am Ende des Platzes erst jetzt zu bemerken.

Der Petersplatz war zum größten Teil von einem runden Säulengang umschlossen und nur am unteren Ende des Geländes befand sich eine Öffnung, so dass auch Fahrzeuge und ähnliches vorfahren konnten. Genau in diesem Durchlass stand jetzt eine einsame, in schwarz gekleidete Gestalt und begann damit einen Raketenwerfer zu bestücken.

„Verdammt.", Sara wusste, dass sie nicht in beide Richtungen ein Schild errichten konnte. Ihr Gehirn arbeitete fieberhaft, während sie nach einer Lösung suchte. An Laras Gesichtsausdruck erkannte sie, dass auch ihre Freundin gerade nach Möglichkeiten suchte, die ganze Sache heil zu überstehen.

Sie beide wussten, dass die Schweizer Garde nicht nur aus orange-blau gestreiften Hampelmännchen bestand, sondern auch eine ernst zu nehmende Kampfeinheit war, mit einer Ausrüstung, die einer kleinen Armee gerecht werden konnte.

Gerade, als das Team sich im Geiste entschloss, in verschiedene Richtungen auseinander zu rennen und Schutz hinter den Säulen zu suchen, wurde ihnen die Entscheidung abgenommen. Noch bevor man sehen konnte, was geschah, wurde der Neuankömmling mit quietschenden Reifen angekündigt.

Das kleine Team um Lara Croft beobachtete verwirrt, wie von links plötzlich im Durchlass ein schwarzer Rolls Royce erschien und den Raketenwerferschützen ohne zu zögern auf die Motorhaube lud. Der Aufprall war so gewaltig, dass der Schütze mit dem Kopf gegen die Motorhaube schlug und dann bewusstlos von dem schwarzen Edelfahrzeug hinab rollte. Ob er noch lebte, vermochte auf die Entfernung niemand zu sagen.

Die Beifahrertür des Rolls Royce wurde aufgestoßen und ein junger Mann, mit schwarzen, krausen Haaren und einem kleinen Oberlippenbärtchen kam zum Vorschein. Er trug, wie einen Anzug, wie er einem Fahrer eines solchen Autos gerecht wurde und winkte die drei herbei.

_Was passiert denn da? Hat er uns vielleicht verwechselt?_

Sara wusste selbst, wie dumm dieser Gedanke aktuell war, aber die Chance der Gefahr von hinten zu entkommen, ließ Sara sich sofort in Bewegung setzen. Auch Nate und Lara folgten ihr auf dem Schritt und ließen die Schweizer Garde, die ihr Feuer eingestellt hatten und damit gerechnet hatten, dass der Raketenwerfer ihr Problem beseitigen würde, verdutzt zurück.

Es dauerte allerdings nicht lange, bis Rufe laut wurden und erneut das Feuer eröffnet wurde. Lara erreichte das Auto als Erste und stieg auf dem Beifahrersitz ein, während Nate sich noch nach etwas bückte und laut: „Cool!", ausrief. Irgendwas, das Sara aus dem Augenwinkel nicht erkennen konnte, bereitete ihm ungeheure Freude.

Die Polizistin warf sich auf dem Rücksitz und zog die Beine nach, um dem Abenteurer hinter ihr Platz zu machen. Noch bevor die Tür komplett geschlossen war, drückte der Fahrer ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, auf das Gaspedal.

Der Rolls Royce nahm sofort Fahrt auf, nicht zu spät, wie sich herausstellte, als die ersten Gardisten auf die Straße stürmten und sofort anlegten. Jetzt erst warf Sara einen Blick auf Nate und seinen merkwürdigen, länglichen Fund.

_Der Raketenwerfer?!_

„Was…", doch sie stockte, als sie sah, wie Nate das Fenster aufkurbelte und sich hinauslehnte, mit der Panzerfaust auf die Menschen zielend. Ein lautes Zischen war zu hören, als Nate die Rakete zündete. Zu seinem Pech riss der Fahrer des Rolls Royce das Lenkrad gerade nach rechts herum und Nathan Drakes freies Schussfeld war dahin, die Rakete aber nicht mehr zu stoppen.

Unruhig hin und her schlingernd, versuchte die Rakete ihr Ziel zu finden und detonierte schließlich im Pflaster der Straße, wenige Meter von der Gruppe der Gardisten entfernt, die sofort die Arme in die Höhe rissen, um sich vor der Explosion zu schützen.

Als sie endgültig um die Ecke bogen, sah Sara gerade noch, wie die ersten, zersprungenen Pflastersteine, wieder zu Boden segelten. Ob die Gardisten Verluste davon getragen hatten, wusste sie nicht, aber es sah nicht danach aus.

„Ich will ja nicht undankbar erscheinen, aber…", Lara richtete die Schusswaffe auf den Samariter, der sie aus der Not gerettet hatte: „…wer sind Sie?!"

„Mein Name tut nichts zur Sache.", erwiderte der Fahrer in freundlichem Tonfall: „Ich bin nur der Fahrer, Lady Croft.", sprach er weiter und erzielte die gehoffte Wirkung. In Laras Augen lag eine gewisse Unruhe, als sie hörte, wie er ihren Namen sprach: „Woher wissen Sie, wer ich bin?!"

„Weil mein Auftraggeber, Mister Thornton, es mir gesagt hat.", nach einem kurzen Zögern fügte er schließlich noch hinzu: „Obwohl man kein Hellseher sein muss, um Sie zu kennen."

Sara musste dem Mann Recht geben.

Als sie Lara das erste Mal begegnet war, hatte sie auch –nach einer kurzen Recherche und der Aufnahme der Personalien- sofort gewusst, um wen es sich bei ihrem Gegenüber handelte. Lara war bekannt, wie der sprichwörtliche, bunte Hund.

Die Archäologin schnaubte verächtlich. Offenbar war es ihr gar nicht Recht, dass Thorntons Lakaien sie in allen Ecken der Welt finden konnten. Die Tatsache, dass Lara sich entschlossen hatte, den Vertrag mit Thornton zu brechen, machte die ganze Sache nicht einfacher für sie.

Sara hatte vollstes Verständnis. Sie war froh, dass sie nicht an Laras Stelle war.

„Das Ritz, nehme ich an.", der Fahrer unterbrach Saras Gedankengang, bevor er allzu trübsinnig werden konnte.

„Nein.", erwiderte Lara: „Etwas kleineres. Etwas viel kleineres."

_Flaminio Village_

_Via Flaminia Nuova, Rom_

Als Lara Croft von _kleiner _gesprochen hatte, hatte sich Nathan Drake alles vorgestellt. Nur das nicht. Das Hotel _Flaminio Village _war, wie der Name versprach, in der Tat ein kleines Bungalowdorf.

_Versteht Lara das unter Tarnung_, wunderte sich Nate.

Sein Schock über die Rückkehr von Andrea saß noch tief, allerdings hatte Nate es auf der Fahrt und nach seiner Aktion mit dem Raketenwerfer geschafft, die Sache so weit wie möglich zu verdrängen. Der Fahrer hatte etwas irritiert gewirkt, als Lara ihm das Ziel genannt hatte, wohlwissend, dass auch Thornton jetzt wissen würde, wo sie sich befanden. Bisher hatte Nathan Drake auch nur am Rande mitbekommen, wie Lara über ihren Fund in den Archiven dachte.

_Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, weiß ich noch gar nicht, was sie überhaupt gefunden hat, _ging es Nate durch den Kopf, während Lara im Inneren der kleinen Rezeption verschwand, um sich für die Nacht ein oder zwei Bungalows zu mieten.

Sara und Nate standen, schweigend, nebeneinander. Keiner von beiden wusste, was er dem anderen sagen konnte.

Nate hasste solche Situationen und in der Regel kam es nur selten dazu, dass er sich in der Gesellschaft einer Person so unwohl fühlte, wie in diesem Augenblick.

_Was aber wohl kaum an Sara liegt, _wurde ihm schlagartig klar, als sich Sara die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich und sein Blick dabei auf ihr Handgelenk fiel. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass sich vor wenigen Minuten noch eine monströse Killermaschine in Form eines Handschuhs dort befunden hatte.

_Nur dieser Armreif…_Nate lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

Als Sara seinen Blick bemerkte, sah sie verwirrt zu ihm herüber und runzelte die Stirn, als er blitzschnell in eine andere Richtung sah.

„So, ich hab uns zwei kleine Bungalows gemietet.", sagte Lara, während sie die Rezeption verließ und Nate einen Schlüssel mit einem großen, länglichen Anhänger aus Metall reichte. Darauf waren die Ziffern _D 32_ zu lesen.

„Wir beziehen die Zimmer und treffen uns dann bei Nate.", schlug Lara vor: „Wenn wir weiterhin zusammenarbeiten, müssen noch einige Sachen geklärt werden. Erneut warf Nate einen Blick auf den Armreif an Saras Handgelenk und erschrak. Wahrscheinlich war es nur eine Reflektion eines vorbeifliegenden Vogels im Hintergrund auf der spiegelglatten Oberfläche des roten Edelsteins, aber für einen Moment hatte Nate geglaubt, dass dieses Ding ihn angesehen hatte.

_Was für eine Freakshow…_

Mit diesem Gedanken verließen sie den Einfahrtsbereich des _Flaminio Village_ und machten sich auf den Weg zu den Bungalows.

_Flaminio Village_

_Via Flaminia Nuova, Rom_

_Einige Minuten später…_

Nachdem Lara mit Sara den kleinen Zweipersonenbungalow bezogen hatte, blieben noch ein paar Minuten bis zum vereinbarten Zeitpunkt.

Der Raum, in dem sie sich nun befanden, war wirklich klein. Es passten gerade mal zwei Betten, ein kleiner Kühlschrank und ein Tisch ohne Stühle hinein.

_Hier kann man sich ja kaum bewegen,_ ging es Lara durch den Kopf, während sie die Decke musterte. Es war kein schönes Hotel, aber es war dem Zweck dienlich und Lara hatte schon an Orten übernachtet, die deutlich schlimmer waren. An der Rezeption, kurz bevor man ihr die Schlüssel ausgehändigt hatte, wurde sie vom so genannten Campus Sheriff Giorgio in die richtigen Verhaltensregeln eingewiesen.

Das hatte er mit so brüchigem Englisch getan, dass sich Lara manchmal echt hatte zusammenreißen müssen, um nicht laut loszulachen. Sie war immer von Leuten fasziniert, die außer der Landessprache auch noch eine zweite beherrschten.

Danach waren sie eine gewundene, erstaunlich lange Straße entlang gewandert, ehe das große, grüne Schild mit dem Elefant auf dem Logo in ihr Blickfeld gekommen war. Das _Flaminio Village_ besaß mehrere Preiskategorien und diese ließen sich sehr deutlich voneinander abgrenzen. Da gab es den Camping Platz für Privatzelte direkt am Anfang des „Hotelgeländes", dann die Bungalows, die auch Lara mit ihrem Team jetzt bezog, die wie fest montierte Wohnwagen wirkten und dann gab es noch weitere Bungalows, mit mehr Zimmern, Terrassen und weiterem.

Leider waren die meisten Zimmer zurzeit mit einer Abschlussklasse aus Deutschland belegt. Deshalb hatte sie auf die kleineren Bungalows umsteigen müssen.

„Schön hier.", stellte Sara fest, während sie ihren Rucksack verstaute: „Die Frage ist nur, wie wir jetzt an den Rest unserer Kleidung kommen." Das lag noch in dem ersten Hotel, von wo aus Lara und Sara gestartet waren.

Die Archäologin zuckte mit den Schultern, um ihrer Freundin ein wenig Angst zu machen. _Sie werden uns die Sachen nach Hause schicken. Ich muss da nur kurz anrufen…_

Lara war sich sicher, dass die Magdalena –auch wenn sie der Kirche angehörte und eine Person verkörperte, die zurückging auf Jesus Christus- sehr wohl wusste, wie man das Internet benutzte und der Vatikan wusste sicher, wie man in Erfahrung brachte, wo eine gewisse _Lara Croft _untergekommen war.

_Deshalb habe ich auch meinen falschen Ausweis benutzt…_

So etwas hatte sie bisher nur in Agentenfilmen gesehen, aber die Idee war ihr sehr hilfreich erschienen. Wie oft hatte sie sich vor ihren Feinden verstecken müssen und hatte nicht gewusst wo. Jetzt hatte sie eine Möglichkeit gefunden. Es war vielleicht nicht die Beste, aber es war auf jeden Fall ein Anfang.

„Lass uns mal zu Nathan rüber gehen.", schlug Lara schließlich vor, als sie einen Blick auf ihre imaginäre Armbanduhr geworfen hatte: „Er wartet sicher schon."

„Wer ist dieser Nate eigentlich?", die Frage überraschte Lara ein wenig. Ihr war bewusst, dass Sara den jungen Mann nicht kannte, aber für einen Augenblick war Lara doch ins Grübeln gekommen.

Gerade, als Lara den Mund öffnete, um eine Antwort zu geben, klingelte plötzlich Laras Mobiltelefon. Ein Blick auf das Display verriet ihr das eine Wort: _Unbekannt_.

Jemand, dessen Nummer unterdrückt war, rief sie an. In Zeiten der modernen Kommunikationsmöglichkeiten war es nicht verwunderlich, dass Nummern auftauchten, die das Handy nicht zuordnen konnte, aber dennoch wurde Lara skeptisch. Sie kannte niemanden, der nicht wusste, wie er sich zu erkennen geben konnte. Außerdem kannte Lara niemanden, der bewusst seine Nummer unterdrücken würde.

„Lara Croft.", meldete sie sich aus diesem Grund mit vollem Namen.

„Lady Croft! Schön von Ihnen zu hören.", Thorntons Stimme war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Sie hatte sich bisher gewusst geweigert einen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, dass sie den Vertrag mit Thornton brechen würde, vermutlich auch brechen musste, um die Welt zu bewahren. Alle Anzeichen sprachen bisher dafür.

„Wie ich erfuhr, haben Sie mit meinem Fahrer Bekanntschaft gemacht.", erklang Thorntons Stimme: „Hat er Sie mit seinen Diensten zufrieden gestellt?"

„Ja, das hat er.", erwiderte Lara: „Sie haben gutes Personal."

„Das Beste!", sprach Thornton bewusst betont, fast so, als würde er einen Hund loben. Lara legte die Stirn in Falten. _Was will er von mir?_

„Hören Sie auf zu grübeln.", sagte Thornton weiter: „Das sieht nicht gut aus."

Laras Gesicht wurde bleich und sie kämpfte einen Augenblick darum, nicht die Fassung zu verlieren. Langsam schritt sie zu dem kleinen Fenster an ihrem Bungalow und sah hinaus. War er hier irgendwo? Beobachtete er sie? Laras Blick fiel auf die Klimaanlage an der hinteren Wand. _Eine versteckte Kamera?_

Thornton kicherte amüsiert, dann kam er zum Geschäft: „Also, Lady Croft.", er schien zu zögern, nach Formulierungen zu suchen: „Sie haben offenbar gefunden, worum ich Sie gebeten habe und haben herausgefunden, worum es geht. Sonst wären Sie ja nicht in Rom."

Lara wurde erst jetzt richtig bewusst, dass Thornton tatsächlich nicht hatte wissen können, dass sie Florida bereits verlassen hatten. Dennoch hatte der Fahrer sie gefunden, dennoch schien er genau zu wissen, was Lara im Moment tat.

_Er muss irgendwo ein Peilsender angebracht haben, oder ähnliches._

Doch Thornton schwieg zu diesem Thema.

„Wollen Sie mir nicht erklären, wieso ich immer noch auf meinen Kleinod warten muss? Wir hatten doch einen Handel geschlossen, oder interessiert Sie der aktuelle Aufenthaltsort von Samuel Quill nicht mehr?"

Lara musste schnell handeln. Sie merkte, wie ihr warm wurde. Offenbar hatte sie diesen Anwalt deutlich überschätzt. Um ihn nicht länger warten zu lassen und somit das Gefühl zu wecken, sie sei in der Sackgasse gelandet, entfuhr ihr ein: „Ich weiß genau, was Sie vorhaben, der Deal ist geplatzt!"

Thornton lachte, Sara runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

Lara zuckte mit den Schultern, um ihrer Freundin klar zu machen, dass sie selber ebenfalls nicht genau wusste, was sie gerade tat.

„Sie wissen es also?!", war Thorntons Reaktion darauf: „Sie wissen gar nichts. Nur, weil sie in Erfahrung bringen konnten, dass man mit dem Objekt hinter dem goldenen Kleinod das Tor zu Gott öffnen kann, wissen Sie noch lange nichts. Sie kratzen gerade an der Oberfläche eines Eisbergs, meine Liebe!"

_Das Tor zu Gott? _Lara war jetzt wirklich überrascht. Damit hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Konnte das wirklich möglich sein? Das echte _Tor zu Gott_? Oder war das nur eine Metapher? Ein Bildnis?

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Sie das Tor öffnen.", fuhr Lara ihn an, mehr instinktiv, als wirklich überlegt. Lara war sich sicher, dass es keine besonders kluge Idee war, Thornton wütend zu machen, aber dafür war es sowieso zu spät.

„Ich warne Sie, Missy!", zischte Thornton jetzt wütend. Das Lachen war weg und seine Stimme so eiskalt, als hätte er nie so herzlich lachen können: „Ich werde meinen Weg gehen, so oder so!", dann war die Verbindung tot. Thornton hatte aufgelegt.

_Fortsetzung folgt:_

_Das Tor zu Gott also? Ist es das wirklich? Was will Thornton dort? Heißt es nicht immer, Gott sei in uns? All diese Fragen sind noch zu klären, aber wir haben ja zum Glück keine Beschränkung, was die Kapitelzahlen betrifft._

_Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen, das ist nämlich mein Sorgenkind. Entweder euch gefällt der Verlauf jetzt gut, oder aber die Geschichte dreht für euren Geschmack ein bisschen zu sehr ab. Entscheidet selbst…_

_Bis bald!_


	25. Neue Rätsel

_Weiter geht die Fahrt._

-Kapitel 25-

-Neue Rätsel-

_Flaminio Village_

_Via Flaminia Nuova, Rom_

Als Lara Croft das Mobiltelefon von ihrem Ohr nahm, wirkte sie blass. Vor Schreck hatte sie für einen kurzen Augenblick das Atmen vergessen, weshalb sie jetzt einen tiefen Zug nahm, ehe sie sich zu Sara drehte: „Durchsuch deine Kleider."

„Wie meinst du das?!", Sara, die das Telefonat mit angehört hatte, aber nur die Hälfte wusste, da sie nicht die Worte von Laras Gesprächspartner gehört hatte, wirkte irritiert.

„Dieser Thornton wusste genau, was wir machen.", erklärte Lara ihrer Freundin die Sachlage kurz: „Wir werden überwacht, vielleicht hat der Fahrer uns eine mobile Kamera oder etwas in der Art untergejubelt!"

Beide begannen damit ihren Körper, die Rucksäcke und die Umgebung nach Überwachungssystemen zu untersuchen, während Lara ihre Freundin kurz in das Telefonat einweihte. Auch mehrmalige Blicke nach draußen brachten keine Klarheit in ihre Situation hinein.

Hätte dort tatsächlich ein Spion gelauert, so hätte er sich plump hinter einem Bungalow, einem halbvertrockneten Strauch oder einer Bordsteinkante verstecken müssen und da wäre er Lara aufgefallen.

„Auch die Nachbarhäuser sind unauffällig.", kommentierte Lara ihre Entdeckung –oder eher das Fehlen jeglicher Entdeckung- kurz.

„Das hat keinen Zweck. Ich wette er hat nur einen Glückstreffer gelandet.", erwiderte die ehemalige Polizistin darauf. (Anmerk: In einem vorherigen Kapitel schreibe ich von der _New Yorker Polizistin_. Das müsste natürlich zur aktuellen Stunde: _ehemalige New Yorker Polizistin _heißen!)

„Das ist der älteste Trick der Welt.", erklärte Sara: „Mit so etwas arbeiten in New York alle Erpresser und Kriminelle."

„Kann sein.", Lara zuckte mit den Achseln und ließ sich aufs Bett sinken: „Ich mach mir nur Sorgen. Das war alles nicht so geplant. Es sollte eine entspannte Reise werden, ein kleiner Tauchgang. Ich wollte nicht schon wieder in eine epische Schlacht verwickelt werden, in der ein Wahnsinniger meint, das Tor zu Gott finden zu wollen."

„Das Tor zu _was???_", Saras Stimme erhob sich, überschlug sich beinah.

„Hab ich das nicht erwähnt?"

„Das musst du vergessen haben!", gab ihr Sara als Antwort.

„Entschuldige!", Lara schlug die Hände über ihrem Kopf zusammen: „Aber lass uns jetzt erst mal zu Nate gehen und dort klärt sich hoffentlich alles auf. Immerhin sind wir ja nicht mit leeren Händen aus dem Archiv gekommen."

Beide dachten an das merkwürdige Blatt Papier und das Buch in Laras Tasche. Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg.

„Können wir dann noch eine Runde im Pool drehen?", fragte Sara im hinausgehen.

_Royal Albert Hall, Kensington_

_London_

„…Sie kratzen gerade an der Oberfläche eines Eisbergs, meine Liebe!"

Samantha Stewarts hielt inne, als sie die Worte vernahm. Sie befand sich nicht mehr in dem unterirdischen Büro, das in ihr mittlerweile den Wunsch weckte möglichst schnell weglaufen zu wollen. Alles, wofür dieses Büro einst gestanden hatte, war mit einem Schlag wie weggeblasen.

Um sich die Beine zu vertreten, hatte Samantha sich entschlossen, das kleine, überschaubare Haus zu erkunden. Ein Mann wie Thornton sollte also tatsächlich in einem Haus, wie diesem wohnen? Irgendwie war sie nicht besonders überzeugt davon.

Jetzt, als sie die gedämpfte Stimme aus dem Badezimmer hörte, hielt sie inne. Die Person, die am anderen Ende der Tür sprach, tat es sehr laut, so dass Samantha alles verstehen konnte. Schon als Kind war sie immer neugierig gewesen, ein Umstand, der ihre Mutter nie erfreut hatte.

Als sie sich vorsichtig gegen die Tür lehnte, merkte sie, wie diese nachgab.

_Sie ist nur angelehnt!_

Aus irgendeinem Grund, den Samantha selbst an sich immer ignoriert hatte, musste sie freudig lächeln. Auch das ließ sich wohl auf ihre Kindheit zurückführen, wobei ihr bewusst war, dass man die meisten Charakterzüge eines Menschen irgendwo in der Kindheit ansiedeln konnte, wenn man sich auf die Suche nach dem Ursprung machte.

Jetzt, wo sie genauer hinhorchte, erkannte sie die Stimme auch.

_Das ist Thornton._

„Ich warne Sie, Missy!", zischte nun Thornton und trat –zu Samanthas Freude- in ihr Blickfeld. Nur den schmalen Spalt in der Tür konnte sie nicht viel erkennen, aber es reichte, um ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren zu lassen. Vom Badezimmer selbst sah sie nur einen kleinen Ausschnitt, einen Teil eines gewaltigen Spiegels, das Waschbecken und den darunter angebrachten Handtuchhalter. Alles ganz alltägliche Dinge, nur das sie bei Thornton mit einer gehörigen Portion von Luxus gefüllt waren.

Thornton selbst war es aber, der sie erstaunte.

Mit dem Rücken zu ihr gedreht, stellte er sich vor dem Spiegel, splitternackt, fast so, als würde er sich entschließen jetzt gleich ein Bad zu nehmen.

_Wundern würde es mich nicht, _dachte sich Samantha, _dieser Exzentriker!_

An sich war es ein (fast) normaler Anblick, sie sah nichts, dass nicht auch an einem anderen Mann zu finden war und Thornton war auch keineswegs unattraktiv. Dass Thornton mit Niemandem sprach, sondern einfach nur in den Spiegel blickte, war da doch viel sonderbarer. Seine Augen waren dabei nur weiß. Von der Iris, oder der Pupille war keine Spur zu sehen.

„Ich werde meinen Weg gehen, so oder so!", schrie Thornton jetzt fast und stieß sich schnaubend vom Waschbecken ab, durchschritt das Badezimmer in eine Richtung, die Samantha nicht einsehen konnte, während sich langsam in seinen Augen wieder die Iris und die Pupille zurückbildeten, fast so, als wäre nichts gewesen.

Um der Merkwürdigkeit schließlich die Krone aufzusetzen, hatte Samantha jetzt vollen Einblick auf den Genitaltrakt ihres Chefs.

_Dinge, die manche Mitarbeiterinnen sicher gern gesehen hätten, _überlegte die Anwältin und stockte dann in ihrem eigenen Gedanken. Wo sie die umgangssprachlichen Kronjuwelen des Mannes erwartet hatte, fand sie nur eine einfache, ebene Fläche vor. Sie musste sich selbst gestehen, dass ein Teil von ihr sich überlegt hatte, wie Thornton wohl bestückt sein würde und in ihren Gedanken war sie auf ein gutes Ergebnis gekommen.

_Das hab ich nun wirklich nicht erwartet…_

Sich noch näher an den Spalt pressend, in der Hoffnung, noch mal einen Blick erhaschen zu können und sich davon zu überzeugen, dass sie sich nur verguckt hatte, kam Samantha ins Straucheln, als sie leicht das Gleichgewicht verlor.

Es war schnell wiedergefunden, aber dummerweise berührte sie dabei für einen Augenblick die Tür, die daraufhin ein gutes Stück aufschwang.

Blitzschnell nahm Samantha wieder ihren Weg auf, in Richtung der Treppe zurück ins Untergeschoss. Wenn sie Glück hatte, würde Thornton davon gar nichts mitbekommen, oder es auf den Wind schieben. Als sie um die Ecke bog, trat Thornton durch die Tür, mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften gewickelt und blickte in die Richtung, in die Samantha verschwunden war.

_Flaminio Village_

_Via Flaminia Nuova, Rom_

_Wenige Minuten später…_

Nates Gesicht war nicht besonders gut einzuordnen, als Lara ihm von dem Anruf ihres gemeinsamen Auftraggebers unterrichtete.

„Und er war so richtig wütend?", Nate schluckte hörbar.

„Ziemlich!", gestand Lara und wusste selbst, dass es besser gewesen wäre, Thornton eine Geschichte zu erzählen.

_Andererseits wissen wir jetzt, worum es Thornton geht._

Dieser Gedanke schien zwar Nate nicht besonders zu beruhigen, als sie ihn laut aussprach, aber es lenkte das Thema davon ab und brachte Nate zu der anderen Frage: „Er meint also wirklich, dass er damit das Tor zu Gott öffnen kann?"

Lara zuckte mit den Achseln.

Sara schwieg, ließ die Profis in ihrem Genre rumhantieren, während sie interessiert lauschte. Lara war dieses enorme Interesse schon mehrmals aufgefallen und es freute sie auch, dass sich ihre Freundin so sehr dafür begeistern konnte.

„Das ist sicher irgendeine Form von Metapher.", versuchte die Archäologin eine logische Erklärung für das alles zu finden.

„Aber wir wissen auch beide sehr genau, dass es Dinge auf dieser Welt gibt, die man sich nicht oder nur schwer erklären kann.", erwiderte Nathan Drake: „Es ist gut möglich, dass der christliche Gott ebenfalls so existiert, wie es die antiken Gottheiten tun."

Lara wusste, dass er Recht haben konnte. Sie hatte schon so oft gegen Götter gekämpft, aber es waren immer Inkarnationen gewesen. Ein Wirtskörper angefüllt mit einem göttlichen Parasiten, einer der sich seinen Weg aus dem göttlichen Pantheon ins Hier und Jetzt bahnte. Das die ganze Sache auch anders herum funktionieren konnte, war ihr noch nie in den Sinn gekommen.

Als sie Nate schließlich ihre Gedanken kund tat, nickte er bestätigend, fügte aber auch noch: „Das ganze herumrätseln nutzt uns jetzt nichts. Ihr wart doch sicher nicht vollkommen umsonst in den Archiven, oder?"

Lara, die ihren Fund schon vollkommen verdrängt hatte, nickte, als ihr dieser wieder einfiel: „Du hast Recht!", sofort griff sie nach ihrer Tasche und zog den Reißverschluss auf.

An Nates Gesicht konnte sie sehr gut sehen, wie gespannt er war. Wahrscheinlich erwartete er irgendeine Waffe, einen goldenen Klunker, oder einen Totenkopf aus purem Kristall. Was Lara hervorzog, schien in ihm hingegen eine gewisse Form von Abneigung zu erzielen.

„Was zum Lesen?!", fasste er die von Lara vermuteten Gedanken in Worte: „Wieso muss es ausgerechnet ein Buch sein?"

„Und Klopapier!", warf Sara ein, die an den Spruch in den Archiven anknüpfte.

Nate lachte amüsiert auf und nahm das Blatt Papier entgegen, hielt es ins Licht der durchs Fenster einstrahlenden Sonne.

Sein Bungalow war genauso schmucklos, wie Saras und Laras, nur das er es eben für sich allein hatte.

Als auch Nate feststellte, dass man im Licht nichts auf dem Blatt Papier erkennen konnte, legte er es nieder: „Gibt es dabei irgendeinen Trick, den ich nicht kenne?!"

„Das Blatt scheint mit einer bestimmten Art von unsichtbarer Tinte bearbeitet worden zu sein, es reagiert nur, wenn man _das _hier tut.", während sie das Wörtchen _„das"_ sprach, führte Lara den Goldbarren, für den sie immer noch keinen passenderen Namen gefunden hatte, über das Blatt, in der Hoffnung, Nathan denselben Effekt zu zeigen, den sie vor kurzem erlebt hatten. Doch das Blatt veränderte sich nicht.

„Komisch.", Lara wiederholte den Vorgang mehrere Male und runzelte schließlich die Stirn, gab damit auf.

„Der Vorführeffekt.", sagte Sara und seufzte dabei: „Aber ich kann bezeugen, dass sich da war getan hatte."

„Und was hat diese unsichtbare Schrift gesagt?", hakte Nate nach.

„Rom!"

„Rom? Mehr nicht?"

„Nein.", Lara kam sich ein wenig vor wie in einem Kreuzverhör. Am liebsten wäre es ihr, wenn sie einfach einen kleinen Vortrag halten konnte, der alle wichtigen Informationen beinhalten würde: „Wir vermuten, dass es der Aufenthaltsort unseres gesuchten Objekts ist."

„Und wo in Rom sollen wir suchen?", fragte Nate weiter. Er war begierig darauf, alles zu erfahren.

„Dafür ist sicher dieses Buch hilfreich.", Lara hielt es in die Höhe: „Ich habe bisher nur einen kurzen Blick riskiert und es sieht aus, wie eine Gebrauchsanweisung. Vielleicht wird es uns auch einen Hinweis auf unser nächstes Ziel geben."

Nathan Drake seufzte enttäuscht. Er hatte sich mehr erhofft, dass erkannte Lara. Resigniert ließ er sich zurück auf sein Bett fallen und blickte hinauf zur Decke: „Wenigstens müssen wir nicht noch mal um die halbe Welt reisen."

Da stimmte Lara ihm zu. Es war mal eine Erleichterung, dass sich zwei Ziele gleich in einer Stadt befanden. Die Erschaffer vieler anderer Artefakte, mit denen Lara jemals zu tun hatte, hatten es oft bevorzugt ihre Erfindungen in allen Ecken der Welt zu verstecken, was für die damalige Zeit sicher eine gehörige Leistung gewesen sein musste. Vor allem, da viele Bereiche der Welt damals noch nicht mal kartographiert waren.

„Also dann, wie verfahren wir jetzt weiter?", wunderte sich Nate.

Lara warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster und jeder schien zu ahnen, was sie jetzt dachte. Sie wollte die Sache schnell beenden, wollte nicht noch mal in eine Geschichte hineingezogen werden, in der sie nachher als mentales Wrack endete.

Sara allerdings schien einen anderen Plan zu verfolgen: „Die Sonne geht bald unter. Wir sollten uns in dem hiesigen Restaurant was zu essen holen und uns dann schlafen legen. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag und dann sehen wir weiter…", sie stockte kurz: „…und vielleicht sehe ich dann noch was von Rom!"

Lara sah ihre Freundin an. Sie wusste genau, was ihr jetzt durch den Kopf ging. Zwar war Sara schon an vielen Orten gewesen, die meisten davon hatte sie dank Lara sehen können, aber sie hatte sich nie wirklich alles ansehen können, hatte nie die Chance gehabt eine Stadt, eine Ruine oder ähnliches Mal einfach auf sich wirken zu lassen.

Lara hingegen hatte das nötige Kleingeld, um sich auch mal außerhalb ihrer sonst sehr aufreibenden Abenteuerreisen mal einen Ort anzusehen und ihn richtig zu genießen. Sie hatte die Gelegenheit schon gehabt ein Kaffee irgendwo in Rom zu trinken, das Kolosseum zu sehen und ähnliche Vergnügungen, denen sich ein einfacher Tourist hingeben konnte.

Bevor Sara noch etwas sagen konnte, fuhr ihr Lara dazwischen: „Das ist eine brillante Idee!", sie schien Sara mit dieser Antwort ein wenig zu überraschen.

_Ein so extremes Arbeitstier bin ich nun auch nicht…_

„Nate, würdest du Sara morgen etwas die Stadt zeigen. Zum Lesen brauch ich wirklich keine Unterstützung und außerdem würden wir uns gegenseitig sowieso behindern. Ich würde mich dann melden, wenn es so weit ist und ich einen Hinweis habe. Danach können wir ja sehen, wie wir den Rest des Tages planen."

„Klingt doch super!", rief Nate begeistert und hielt sofort inne: „Aber nicht, dass du nachher wieder abhaust und ich mich von deinem Butler um die halbe Welt fliegen lassen muss."

Lara vermied es Nathan darauf hinzuweisen, dass Italien und England nicht die halbe Welt zwischen sich hatten und beließ es bei einem amüsierten, ehrlich gemeinten, Lächeln, was Nate erwiderte und in dem Moment spürte Lara ein lang vergessenes Gefühl.

Sie erinnerte sich wieder, was sie damals an Nathan Drake so anziehend gefunden hatte.

Bevor sie sich ihren trübsinnigen Gedanken hingeben konnte, verließ sie ihre Position, trat neben Sara, die an den Schreibtisch gelehnt stand und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter: „Heute Abend spannen wir mal so richtig aus! Sambuca für alle!"

Amüsiert verließen sie zu dritt das Bungalow und machten sich auf den Hügel zum Hotelrestaurant zu besteigen.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Übrigens ist das Flaminio Village eine nette Campinganlage, die leider etwas abseits von Rom liegt. Wer also zum Partymachen nach Rom fährt, sollte die Anlage eher meiden, während man sonst sehr angenehm dort übernachten kann. Kann ich nur empfehlen. ^^_

_Bis zum nächsten Kapitel._


	26. Ein freier Tag

_Weiter geht's. Es ist kurz vor Weihnachten, ich sitze bei meinen Eltern zu Hause und habe genug Zeit zu schreiben. Außerdem muss ich die Geschichte noch zu dem Punkt bringen, an dem mein kleines Weihnachtsspecial ansetzt… _

-Kapitel 26-

-Ein freier Tag-

_Die Spanische Treppe, Rom_

_Am nächsten Morgen_

Nathan Drake und Sara Pezzini kannten sich im Grunde gar nicht. Dennoch hatte es das Schicksal so gewollt, dass sie sich jetzt beide in Rom befanden, an der Spanischen Treppe und das sie beide den Tag zusammen verbringen sollten.

Gestern hatte Nate noch fröhlich zugestimmt, wohingegen er heute bereits kritischer auf die Sache sah. Gestern hatte auch der Sambuca aus ihm gesprochen, so versuchte er es sich jedenfalls zu erklären. Es war nicht so, dass er Saras Gegenwart irgendwie unangenehm fand, er wusste nur nicht, was er einen ganzen Tag lang mit einer Fremden machen sollte.

Außerdem war da noch etwas, dass er vollkommen verdrängt hatte. Erst, als Sara neben ihm in der kleinen Straßenbahn gestanden hatte und ihren Arm hob, um sich an einer der speziell dafür angebrachten Stangen festzuhalten, war sein Blick wieder auf die Witchblade gefallen.

Jetzt ließ ihn dieser Gedanke nicht mehr los.

_Was bist du?_

Sie schlenderten über den gepflasterten Platz auf die Treppe zu, die trotz der frühen Stunde bereits mit Touristen überfüllt war. Alles Menschen, die glaubten ein Mal auf dieser Treppe gesessen haben zu müssen.

Nate beobachtete Sara, wie sie mit offenen Haaren, einer schwarzen Sonnenbrille, einem weißen Oberteil und einem hellblauen Rock mit weißem Blumenmuster neben ihm ging, über beide Ohren strahlend, als würde sie nicht diese Koexistenz mit diesem übernatürlichen Wesen belasten.

_Sie scheint damit überhaupt kein Problem zu haben, _ging es Nate durch den Kopf, während sie immer noch schwiegen.

„Warst du schon mal in Rom?", Sara schien das Eis brechen zu wollen.

„Ja.", antwortete Nate etwas verspätet: „Mehrmals."

„Gut.", Sara lächelte ihn an: „Dann kannst du mir ja den Fremdenführer vorspielen und mir ein wenig zu der Treppe hier erzählen."

„Ähem…", Nate kramte in seinem Gedächtnis. Normalerweise hatte er solches Wissen blitzschnell parat, allerdings waren seine Gedanken aktuell nicht beim Thema.

Sein Blick huschte unbewusst immer wieder zu Saras Unterarm und schließlich, als sie die Treppe erreicht hatten und die ehemalige New Yorker Polizistin zu ihrem Fremdenführer aufsah, sprach sie das Unausweichliche aus: „Du willst wissen, was _das _hier ist, oder?"

„Was?!", Nates Stimme klang viel zu hell: „Wie?!", fast so, als hätte sie ihn bei etwas Unrechtem ertappt: „Ach so…ähem…ja!"

„Dann frag doch einfach.", Sara war sichtlich amüsiert über Nathans Reaktion: „Aber zum Ausgleich darf ich dir auch eine Frage stellen, okay?"

„Okay!", innerlich war Nate sehr froh, dass sie ihn darauf angesprochen hatte. Vielleicht konnte das alles vom Tisch geschaffen werden und es stellte sich heraus, dass dieses Wesen –so dachte er jedenfalls davon- ein simples, militärisches Spielzeug war. Oder ähnliches.

„Also dann: Was ist das für ein Ding?!", fragte der Abenteurer.

„Dieses _Ding _nennt sich die Witchblade.", begann Sara: „Es ist eine uralte Waffe, geschaffen aus der _Angelus _und der _Darkness_."

Auf Nates Gesicht schien sie sehr deutlich zu erkennen, dass er keine Ahnung hatte von dem, was sie da sagte.

_Die Angelus und die Darkness?_

Nate war überfordert und das sah man ihm scheinbar an, denn plötzlich erhob sich Sara von ihrem Sitzplatz und blickte sich um, als sie entdeckt zu haben schien, was sie suchte, griff sie Nate am Arm: „Ich glaube das bedarf einer längeren Geschichte, aber dafür brauch ich erst mal einen Kaffee!", zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg die Stufen hinauf, wo Sara am oberen Ende ein –sicher überteuertes- Cafe entdeckt hatte.

Unterwegs begann sie ihren Bericht: „Also…"

_Flaminio Village_

_Via Flaminia Nuova, Rom_

_Zur selben Zeit_

Lara war früh aufgestanden und hatte erst mal eine Runde im Swimmingpool gedreht. Die Luft war noch kühl gewesen, aber genau das war es, was ihren Kreislauf richtig auf Touren gebracht hatte. Außerdem war zu dieser Zeit noch niemand im Pool, so dass sie wunderbar ein paar Bahnen hatte schwimmen können.

Jetzt saß sie, bei einer Tasse Tee –sie hätte nie gedacht, dass es so schwer sein würde in Italien Tee aufzutreiben- in ihrem Bungalow und betrachte das Deckblatt des Buches. Irgendwie wollte ein Teil von ihr nicht, dass sie dieses Buch daneben aufschlug.

Ihr Blick fiel auf den goldenen Barren, der noch immer keinen vernünftigen Namen hatte, neben dem Buch.

_Damit hat das alles angefangen. _

Sie war sich noch immer nicht sicher, was ihre Ansage gegenüber Thornton zu bedeuten hatte. Würde sie wirklich Gefahr von einem Anwalt erwarten können? Was würde er tun? Sie wegen irgendeinem fadenscheinigen Grund anklagen?

_Wie gefährlich kann er schon werden, die blausten Augen hin oder her…_

Komischerweise fiel ihr in diesem Moment diese mysteriöse Andrea ein. Sie hatte ebenfalls blaue Augen.

_Ob das wohl etwas zu bedeuten hat?_

Um sich nicht weiter von ihren Gedanken ablenken zu lassen, zog sie das Buch zu sich heran und begann zu lesen.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie insgesamt gelesen hatte, aber die Teekanne war in der Zwischenzeit mehrmals geleert worden und die Sonne war ein gutes Stück weitergewandert, weshalb jetzt durch das kleine Fenster nicht mehr genug Licht hineinfiel.

Lara entschloss sich draußen weiterzulesen, packte ihre Sachen und verließ das Bungalow. Draußen wurde Lara von einer erstaunlichen Hitze begrüßt.

_Was hab ich bereits gelesen?_

Sie wusste das es sich bei dem Barren um eine Art Wegweiser handelte. Das Blatt Papier was sie zu dem Buch gefunden hatte, war bisher noch mit keinem Wort erwähnt worden.

_Ob es überhaupt eine Funktion hat?_

Fürs Erste entschloss sich Lara es auf jeden Fall zu behalten.

Der Barren allerdings war sicher von großer Bedeutung. Außerdem hatte sie erfahren, dass das Objekt, welches sie suchten ein so genanntes _Symbolon _darstellte. Ein Objekt, dass aus mehreren Teilen bestand. Sehr erfreut war Lara darüber nicht gewesen, denn das bedeutete, dass sie nicht nur in Rom würde suchen können.

Außerdem hatte Lara erfahren, dass das Artefakt tatsächlich den Weg zu Gott öffnen sollte. Offenbar nicht nur in rein metaphorischem Sinne. Allerdings würde das auch bedeuten, dass die Bibel sich in vielerlei Hinsicht stark geirrt hatte.

Das Artefakt, welches sie im Moment suchten, sollte sich hier in Rom befinden, an einem Ort größter Heiligkeit. Das würde also eine Kirche bedeuten.

Lara überlegte, welche Kirchen ihr in Rom einfielen, ließ es aber sofort wieder bleiben, denn ihr war klar, wie viele Kirchen in Rom überhaupt standen.

_Größte Heiligkeit? War der Vatikan gemeint?_

Immerhin stellte der Petersdom das Zentrum der christlichen Kirche dar.

Diesen Gedanken verwarf sie allerdings sofort wieder, denn das Artefakt war viele tausende Jahre alt, älter als das Christentum. Welcher Ort würde sich also von größter Heiligkeit in Rom finden, der schon vor dem Christentum existierte?

Während Lara so überlegte, näherte sich der Tag dem Ende und es wurde kühl, weshalb sie sich auch schnell wieder ins Bungalow verzog.

_Es ist ein kleines hin und her…_

_Hin und her…hin und her…_es war ein Gefühl, wie das, wenn einem etwas sprichwörtlich auf der Zunge lag.

Größte Heiligkeit! Ein Ort von größter Heiligkeit in Rom aus vorchristlicher Zeit. Plötzlich fiel es Lara wie Schuppen von den Augen.

_Der Trevi Brunnen, Rom_

_Einige Stunden zuvor_

Sie hatten sich sehr schnell gegen das Cafe entschieden, als ihnen die Preise aufgefallen waren. Also hatten sie sich für einen gemütlichen Spaziergang entschieden, bei dem Sara Nate über die ganze Geschichte aufklärte, wie Licht und Finsternis schon seit Jahrtausenden im ewigen Kampf verstrickt waren, wie die Angelus und die Darkness ein „Kind" zeugten, welches die Witchblade war.

Ein Objekt von höchster Reinheit, geschaffen von zwei Überwesen, zur Überwachung und zur Wahrung des Gleichgewichtes.

Sie erzählte auch, wie sie an die Witchblade gekommen war, wie sie ihren ersten Partner damals in der Schießerei verlor und auch beinah ihr eigenes Leben gelassen hatte, wenn die Witchblade sie nicht errettet hätte.

Als sie fertig war, standen sie bereits am Trevi Brunnen, einem der schönsten Brunnen von ganz Rom. Auch hier war die Anzahl der Touristen enorm, weshalb es sie einiges an Mühe kostete, um bis zum Brunnen zu gelangen.

„Kennst du den Brauch?", wollte Nate wissen und begann in seinem Portmonee zu kramen. Sara wusste nicht genau, was er meinte, ließ sie aber überraschen. Plötzlich zog Nate zwei Kupfermünzen hervor und reichte Sara eine davon, dann drehte er sich um und warf die Münze über die rechte Schulter mit der linken Hand in den Brunnen: „Jetzt du!"

Sara zögerte: „Und was soll das bringen?!"

„Eine Münze soll die sichere Rückkehr nach Rom garantieren.", erklärte Nate.

„Und wenn ich mehrere werfe?", wunderte sich Sara.

„Dann wirst du wohl gezwungen sein einen Römer zu heiraten.", Nate lachte amüsiert.

Sara beeilte sich und warf die Münze in den Brunnen, auf dieselbe Weise, auf die auch Nate es getan hatte: „Ich hoffe es bringt was!"

„Also. Jetzt, wo ich alles einigermaßen verstanden habe, bist du wohl dran mit der Frage!", gestand Nate ein. Abgemacht war abgemacht und daran würde er sich halten.

„Richtig!", sie nahmen etwas Abstand von dem großen Brunnen und ließen sich auf einer Stufe nieder: „Was verbindet dich mit Lara!", die Frage schien Nate etwas zu überraschen, weshalb sie noch schnell hinzufügte: „Und zwar die Wahrheit!"

„Das ist wohl auch eine längere Geschichte.", seufzend begann Nate zu erzählen.

Keiner von beiden bemerkte die beiden schwarz gekleideten Männer, die in einigen Metern Abstand standen und einen Blick auf die zwei geworfen hatten. Das sie ihnen schon seit der Spanischen Treppe folgten, wusste ebenfalls keiner.

_Croft Manor, Surrey, England_

_Zur gleichen Zeit_

Viktor Sullivan begann das Leben als britischer Aristokrat zu genießen. Er wusste zwar selbst, dass er keiner war, aber es machte ihm doch mehr Spaß als erwartet. Da er leidenschaftlicher Teetrinker war –auch wenn er es vor Nathan Drake niemals zugeben würde- , kamen ihm die vielen _tea times, _wie Winston sie nannte, sehr gelegen.

Gerade saß er vor dem Kamin und genoss eine weitere Tasse. Winston war irgendwo unterwegs im Hause und beschäftigte sich mit seinen Sachen. Gern hätte Sully gewusst, wie es Nathan ging, denn seit seiner spontanen Abreise hatte er nichts mehr von ihm gehört. War es ihm gelungen Lara zu retten? Lagen sie jetzt irgendwo erschossen am Grund des Tibers?

Es gab viele Fragen, die ihn quälten.

_Aber erst Mal gibt es tea time…_

Lächelnd nahm er einen weiteren Schluck und genoss die Ruhe. Vielleicht war es für ihn wirklich an der Zeit abzutreten und sich irgendwo in aller Ruhe niederzulassen. Mit Nate um die Gräber zu ziehen war zwar sehr unterhaltsam, aber auch er wurde älter und man sollte der nächsten Generation Platz machen und vielleicht würde Nate ja mit Lara an seiner Seite eine würdige Nachfolgerin für Sully finden.

Mit diesen Gedanken beschäftigt, blickte Sully ins Feuer und hörte nicht, wie sich ein Einsatzkommando von zehn Männern am Zaun des Anwesens zu schaffen machte.

_Croft Manor, Surrey, England_

_Außenanlage_

Charles Viktor Thornton war ein Mann, der schon oft mit seinem Ego kollidiert war. Meistens aber waren es die Anderen, die damit Probleme hatten. Dieses Mal war es Lara Croft.

_Mich einfach so sitzen zu lassen…_

Wutschnaubend stand er, einen schwarzen Mantel tragend, vor dem Tor und beobachtete, wie sein kleines Einsatzkommando sich am Tor ausließ.

_Dir wird der Spaß noch vergehen, ich werde es dir zeigen, was es heißt sich mit mir anzulegen._

Eine grüne Flamme materialisierte sich aus dem Nichts neben ihm und die Silhouette einer Frau wurde erkennbar.

„Du weißt was du zu tun hast, oder?", wollte Thornton wissen.

Das Flammenwesen, das als Andrea bekannt war, nickte. Dann, als er das Zeichen von seinem Team bekam, dass das Tor geöffnet war, wand er sich ab und verließ das kleine Team in Richtung Wald.

Lara Croft würde bezahlen für alles, was sie getan hatte.

_Trevi Brunnen, Rom_

_Zur selben Zeit_

Sara und Nate hatten sich ausgesprochen, weshalb sie ihren Weg fortsetzten. Jetzt, wo sie sich etwas besser kannten, fühlte sich auch Nate wohler in der Nähe von Sara und der Witchblade. Die beiden Männer in schwarz folgten ihnen.

„Hast du es bemerkt?", murmelte Nate leise zu Sara.

„Die beiden Männer, die uns folgen?", wunderte sich die ehemalige Polizistin.

„Genau die!"

„Ja!", antwortete Sara. Mit einem kurzen Zeichen bogen sie rechts in die nächste Gasse ein, schritten nun etwas schneller. Die Gasse war eng und verlassen, als sie eine kleine, schmale Tür passierten, traten zwei weitere Personen heraus und fielen über Sara und Nate her. Der Angriff war so plötzlich gekommen, dass keiner von ihnen im ersten Moment wusste, wie er reagieren sollte. Es sah nicht gut aus.

_Flaminio Village_

_Via Flaminia Nuova, Rom_

_Ich hab Hunger, _erkannte Lara, als sie eine weitere Stunde gelesen hatte. Ihr erster Verdacht über den genauen Aufenthaltsort des Artefaktes schien sich zu bestätigen.

_Ich muss noch Nate und Sara anrufen._

Gerade als sie den Türgriff berührte, auf dem Weg zum Restaurant, geschah es. Sie hörte das dumpfe Geräusch von Etwas, dass gegen die Tür knallte, dann erfolgte eine ohrenbetäubende Explosion und Lara wurde von den Füßen gerissen, knallte mit aller Kraft gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand.

Noch bevor sie den Fußboden erreichte, hatte sie das Bewusstsein verloren.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Was wird weiter geschehen und was will Thornton mit seinem Rundumschlag erreichen?_

_Und schaltet morgen wieder ein, für das große Weihnachtsspecial!!!_


	27. Es weihnachtet sehr

_Herzlich willkommen zu meinem Weihnachtsspecial auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass nur die Überschrift und das „Fortsetzung folgt" am Ende des Kapitels aus meiner Feder stammt. Dieses Kapitel ist eine Kooperation von _Assassin C _und meiner Wenigkeit. Ich habe sie gebeten mir das Kapitel zu schreiben, als kleines Weihnachtsgeschenk für euch. Deshalb geht jedes Lob dieses Mal nicht an mich, sondern an _Assassin C_ und ich finde sie hat ihre Sache sehr gut gemacht, denn dieses Kapitel enthält wichtige Hinweise auf den weiteren Verlauf der Handlung und das obwohl ich selbst ihr nichts verraten habe. Wenn euch dieses Kapitel gefällt, lest ihre Fanfictions, die sind nämlich noch besser._

_Also: Viel Spaß beim Lesen und dir, liebe Assassine wünsch ich ganz persönlich ein frohes Fest. _

-Kapitel 27-

-Es weihnachtet sehr-

_Croft Manor, Surrey, England_

Lara hörte die Stimmen ihrer Freunde klar und deutlich.

„Das sieht ja schlimm aus…", murmelte Sara entsetzt.

„Es hat sie völlig entstellt", fügte Nate im selben Tonfall hinzu.

„Glaubst du, da kann man noch etwas machen?", fragte Sara, obwohl sie die Antwort selbst kannte.

„Ich glaube, der beste Spezialist der Welt wäre hier am Ende", antwortete Nate ihr, der traurigen Wahrheit ins Auge blickend.

„Das ist nicht gerecht von euch", entgegnete Lara und drehte sich zu ihren Freunden um. „_So_ furchtbar sind meine Plätzchen wirklich nicht geworden!"

Sara nahm einen der Kekse zwischen zwei Finger und begutachtete ihn.

„Nichts für ungut, Schätzchen. Aber wenn du etwas Gutes tun willst, back nie wieder", riet Sara ihrer Freundin zwar scherzhaft, doch niemand konnte die Wahrheit in ihren Worten abstreiten.

Lachend hängte Lara eine weitere Christbaumkugel an die Tanne vor sich und musterte das Gesamtbild, das sich langsam formte. Die weihnachtliche Dekoration, die das gesamte Anwesen in Form von Girlanden, Lichterketten, Kerzen und anderen Kleinigkeiten durchzog, war in passenden Rot- und Weißtönen gehalten. Zusammen mit der weihnachtlichen Musik vervollständigte die schon teilweise mit Kugeln, Lichtern und Lametta geschmückten Tanne im Salon die gemütliche Stimmung.

Es war der 24. Dezember, einen Tag vor der Bescherung. Die Stimmung in Croft Manor war froh und heiter, wozu auch der Schnee beitrug, der selbst England in diesem Jahr erreicht hatte und Laras Gärten in ein schönes Weiß tauchte.

„Ihr seid mir keine große Hilfe", klagte Lara ironisch. „Ihr helft mir nicht beim Schmücken und auch nicht Chase."

„Was sagst du da über mich?", hörte sie Chases näherkommende Stimme und drehte sich um.

Mit einer Lichterkette in der Hand betrat der blonde Grabräuber den Raum. Er hatte draußen einige letzte Verbesserungen an der Dekoration vorgenommen.

„Wir sind alle nutzlos", fasste Nate Laras Äußerung zusammen und wagte es, sich eines von Laras Plätzchen in den Mund zu werfen. Er bereute so sogleich.

Chase legte die Lichterkette auf dem Couchtisch ab und trat an Lara heran, um ihr einen Kuss zu geben.

„Ich bin nicht völlig nutzlos, Red", antwortete Chase und legte seine Hand auf Laras Bauch.

„Bild dir darauf nicht zu viel ein", flüsterte Lara zurück.

Niemand hatte es erwartet und doch war es passiert. Lara und Chase hatten wieder zusammengefunden und nicht nur das. Sie war mittlerweile im neunten Monat schwanger und sollte ihr Kind in den nächsten zwei Wochen zur Welt bringen. Manchmal hatte Lara selbst noch Zweifel daran, dass dies wirklich geschah, doch ihr Bauchumfang bewies ihr das Gegenteil sehr deutlich.

Dass es einmal so kommen würde, hätte Lara nicht gedacht. Sie mochte nicht an den komplizierten und weiten Weg zurückdenken, den es gebraucht hatte, um diesen Punkt nun zu erreichen. Doch nun saß sie mit ihren besten Freunden beisammen und würde mit ihnen ein wunderschönes Weihnachtsfest verbringen. Das Glück hatte sie endlich erreicht.

„Oh, richtiges Essen!", bemerkte Nate, als Winston mit einem Tablett in den Händen ebenfalls den Salon betrat. Er hatte versucht, den Geschmack von Laras misslungenen Plätzchen mit zwei Tassen Tee fortzuspülen.

„Sieht das lecker aus", bemerkte Sara begeistert, als Winston sein Tablett auf dem Couchtisch abgestellt hatte. „Was ist alles in diesen Keksen drin?"

„Hauptsächlich eine Trüffel-Pistazien-Füllung mit zitronenhaltiger Glasur, Muskatnüssen und ein Schuss Rum", erklärte Winston in seiner kultivierten Art.

„Rum!", wiederholte Nate fröhlich und griff zu.

Alle lachten und amüsierten sich, während sie gemeinsam dem Baum seinen letzten Schliff verliehen. Dabei versuchten sie meist erfolglos Nate von den Plätzchen und Sara vom schönen Anblick der dekorativen Lichterketten draußen in der Dunkelheit abzubringen, während Lara und Chase über die Farbauswahl der Kugeln diskutierten und Winston versuchte, Nate zu erklären wie er die Kekse gebacken hatte, obwohl dieser vom Kochen und Backen so gut wie keine Ahnung hatte.

„Hat jemand weiße Kugeln mit einem silbernen Muster gesehen?", wollte Lara schließlich wissen, nachdem sie in allen Kisten im Raum nachgeschaut hatte.

Alle verneinten und schüttelten den Kopf.

„Das sind alle Kugeln, die wir haben", gab Winston zurück.

„Sie sind wohl noch auf dem Dachboden", sinnierte Lara. „Ich werde nachsehen."

Sie verließ den Raum und trat in die große Halle. Doch kurz bevor sie die Treppen nach oben betreten konnte, hörte sie wie ihr Magen knurrte und spürte kurz darauf wie sie ein großer Hunger überkam.

„Aber vorher…", murmelte sie zu sich selbst und ging den halben Weg zurück, begab sich dann jedoch in die Küche. Es war nicht das erstemal seit ihrer Schwangerschaft, dass Lara eine solche Heißhungerattacke überkam. Ohne sich zu sorgen mischte sie solch kuriose Sachen wie saure Gurken mit Sahne, Pudding mit Senf und Würstchen mit Nutella. Als sie sich selbst für satt befand, verließ sie die Küche wieder.

„Ich hoffe, so etwas willst du nicht auch Essen, wenn du auf der Welt bist…", murmelte sie ihrem Bauch im Gehen zu.

Wieder wollte sie die Treppen besteigen, doch auf dem Weg dorthin, fiel ihr Blick auf den Korridor, der in den Salon führte. Sie erkannte kein Licht mehr und hörte auch keine Stimmen. Misstrauisch trat sie an den Raum heran.

„Hallo? Chase? Sara?", fragte sie nach ihren Freunden, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort.

Doch als sie ihn schließlich betrat, war tatsächlich niemand mehr darin.

‚Habe ich so sehr die Zeit vergessen…?', ging es ihr verwirrt durch den Kopf. Ihr war als hätte sie höchstens eine halbe Stunde in der Küche zugebracht. Es war noch lange nicht Zeit, um schlafen zu gehen – dessen war sich Lara sicher. Sie sah auf ihr Handgelenk, doch sie trug keine Armbanduhr. Obwohl sie meinte, an diesem Morgen eine angelegt zu haben. ‚Das ist…eigenartig.'

Verwirrt drehte sie sich wieder um. Diesmal wollte sie wirklich zum Dachboden.

‚Wahrscheinlich habe ich beim Essen so sehr geträumt, dass es mir selbst nicht mehr aufgefallen ist.' Ein erleichtertes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Lippen aus. ‚Ja, das wird es sein. Sie sind wohl alle schon schlafen gegangen. Und morgen wird Chase mich auslachen.'

Beruhigt stieg sie die Treppen hinauf und steuerte die Tür zum Dachboden an. Nachdem sie den Lichtschalter betätigt hatte, trat sie ein. Schon nach einigen Schritten erkannte Lara die Schachtel mit den Kugeln auf dem Boden zwischen den Kisten liegen. Sie hob diese auf (was wegen ihres Bauchs viel mehr Zeit als sonst in Anspruch nahm) und pustete etwas Staub von ihr.

„Wahrscheinlich ist sie beim Transport der Kisten mit den Weihnachtssachen runtergefallen", reimte sie sich eine Erklärung zusammen. Ohne weitere Gedanken drehte sie sich um, doch was sie sah, verwirrte sie erneut. Die Tür, durch die sie eben noch getreten war, war nun geschlossen.

‚Was zum…?', dachte sie, doch ein Windstoß riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Die Bö ging so schnell wie sie gekommen war, doch sah Lara wie ein weißes Stück Papier zu ihren Füßen wehte. Sie hob diesen auf und drehte ihn um. Darauf las sie groß und dickgedruckt das Wort _Vermisst!_ und wollte sogleich auf das Foto darunter sehen, doch so sehr sie ihre Augen auch anstrengte, das Bild blieb verschwommen.

Nur einen Moment später ergriff sie ein zweiter Windstoß, der ihr den Zettel aus den Händen riss und nur einen Augenaufschlag später war das Blatt verschwunden und die Bö war wieder vorbei.

Das nächste, das sie hörte, waren Schritte. Schnell wandte sie sich um, um zu erkennen, woher diese kamen. Was sie sah, ließ ihr den Atem stocken.

„Thornton…?", wisperte sie fassungslos, als dieser zwischen zwei Kisten auf die zuging und sie unverwandt und mit einem siegessicheren Lächeln ansah.

Nur einen Augenaufschlag später fand sie sich in einer stürmischen und regnerischen Landschaft wieder und erkannte vor sich einen hohen Turm. Das Geräusch der fallenden Regentropfen, die ihr Haar bereits durchnässt hatten, wurde jäh von einem lauten Blitz übertönt, der sie zusammenzucken ließ.

„Was soll das?!", schrie sie, denn trotz des Adrenalinausstoßes, der ihr normalerweise zu neuen Höchstleistungen verhalf, fühlte sie sich wehrlos, als ob man sie wie eine Marionette von einem Ort zum anderen führte. „Lasst mich gehen!"

Als ein weiterer Blitz folgte, schlug sie die Hände über den Kopf und warf sich zu Boden, doch als sie ihre Hände langsam wieder senkte, war vollkommene Stille eingetreten und sie alles an ihr war wieder trocken. Panisch sah sie sich um, aber alles um sie herum war schwarz und totenstill.

„Lasst mich gehen!", rief sie ein weiteres Mal, obwohl sie nicht wusste, an wen sie diese Bitte richtete. Verwirrt ging sie umher, in der Hoffnung, irgendetwas in diesem schwarzen Nichts zu finden. Doch sie war gefangen und neue Angst stieg in ihr auf, die unregelmäßig atmen ließ.

Schließlich hörte sie von oben ein Geräusch, das langsam immer lauter wurde. Sie sah hinauf und erkannte in der Ferne ein Leuchten, das immer näher kam. Das Geräusch verwandelte sich bald in einen Schrei und das Leuchten in ein unkenntliches Wesen aus Feuer mit zerbrochenen Flügeln.

Als Lara erkannte, dass das Wesen mit seinem markerschütternden, schrillen Schrei auf sie hinabstürzte, versuchte sie, einen Fluchtversuch zu unternehmen und wollte rennen, doch schon nach einigen Schritten stolperte sie über ihre eigenen Füße und fiel. Von Angstschweiß übersät, unregelmäßig atmend und zitternd wollte sie sich aufrichten, doch das Wesen aus Feuer hatte sie bereits erreicht.

„NEIN!", schrie sie in der Angst zu verbrennen, doch Lara spürte nichts, sah, roch und schmeckte nichts. Sie hörte nur eine Stimme, weder männlich noch weiblich und doch so durchdringend wie keine andere, die sie zuvor gehört hatte.

„_Um zu verstehen wie alles endet, musst du dort hingehen, wo alles begann_."

Das nächste, das Lara wahrnahm, war Licht, Schweiß auf ihrer Stirn und ihren unregelmäßigen Atem. Erst nach einigen Sekunden klärte sich das Bild langsam und sie atmete wieder ruhiger. Vor sich erkannte sie Nate, Sara, Winston und Chase. Lara selbst lag in ihrem Bett und trug einen dunkelblauen Pyjama. Von draußen schien Licht herein, das auf den Morgen schließen ließ.

„Wovon hast du denn geträumt, Herzchen?", fragte Sara schließlich ihr aufmunternd zulächelnd.

„Geträumt…?", wiederholte Lara verwirrt. „Geträumt!" Erleichterung stieg in ihr auf. „Ja, natürlich. Ich habe nur geträumt."

Sie atmete tief ein und aus. Die Luft in ihren Lungen fühlte sich wie immer an und alle ihre Sinne taten ihren Dienst. Sie musste unfreiwillig lachen.

„Also, so etwas Wirres ist mir bisher selten im Schlaf untergekommen", gab sie zu und alle lächelten zurück.

„Wirrer als die Realität?", fragte Chase, doch als Lara ihn ansah, verschlug es ihr erneut die Sprache. Chase stand an der Seite ihres Bettes, trug ein Osterhasen-Kostüm und ein Körbchen in den Händen. „Wir sehen uns wieder, wenn die Zeit reif ist. Wiedersehen, Schätzchen!", verabschiedete er sich und hoppelte davon.

„Mach dir nichts draus, Lara", riet ihr Nate, der nun in einem rosafarbenen Feenkostüm vor ihr stand und seinen Zauberstab schwang. „Äpfel fallen auch erst, wenn sie reif sind!"

„Aber eine Nasenklammer ist nur dann eine Nasenklammer, wenn der Mensch sie so nennt", warf Sara ein, deren Haar in einem Neongrün leuchtete und die einen Hut aus Früchten trug. „Wenn ein Kamel aber auf einen Keks tritt, ist alles verloren."

Verwirrt sah sich Lara im Raum um und erkannte wie eine fliegende, riesige Banane durchs Zimmer schwebte. Schließlich sah sie zu Winston, der noch immer normal gekleidet war.

„Möchten Sie heute wieder Sauce Hollandaise in ihren Kaffee?", fragte er.

Laras Gesicht verzog sich ungläubig.

„Eine Sekunde…", erwiderte sie und dachte noch einmal scharf nach. „Das ergibt gar keinen Sinn. _Ich trinke keinen Kaffee_!" Sie sah auf das wirre Bild vor sich und wie Sara und Nate versuchten, auf Stelzen Walzer zu tanzen. „Das ist _alles_ nur ein Traum!"

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Frohe Weihnachten euch Allen!_

_Und ein herzlicher Dank an _Assassin C _für ihre großartige Arbeit an diesem Kapitel!_


	28. Der Fehdehandschuh

_Weihnachten ist vorbei, das neue Jahr steht in den Startlöchern! Hier kommt es…das definitiv letzte Kapitel des Jahres 2009. Ich wünsch euch allen ein frohes, neues Jahr und alles, alles Gute!_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

-Kapitel 28-

-Der Fehdehandschuh-

_Vicolo del Puttarello, Rom_

_Fontana di Trevi_

Sara Pezzini brauchte nur wenige Sekunden, um zu reagieren. Sie wusste nicht ein Mal, ob es tatsächlich ihre eigene Entscheidung war, oder ob nicht doch unterbewusst die Witchblade für sie entscheiden hatte. Die ehemalige Polizistin griff, wie man es ihr in der Kampfausbildung beigebracht hatte, den Arm des Gegners und riss ihren Oberkörper vor, so dass es ihr gelang den Feind über sie hinweg zu werfen.

Sie sah, wie Nate sich mit den Füßen abstieß und seinen Angreifer so mit aller Wucht gegen die nahe Wand drückte, so dass er loslassen musste.

In der Bewegung, in der Sara den Mann über sich geworfen hatte, entfaltete sich automatisch die Witchblade an ihrem Arm zu einem ansehnlichen Handschuh und die junge Frau wirbelte um die eigene Achse, um die zwei Nachzügler die sie bereits seit dem Trevi Brunnen verfolgten, zu empfangen.

„_Porca puttana!_", entfuhr es dem vorderen, dunkelhaarigen Sonnenbrillenträger, der größer war als sein Begleiter, als er Saras Faust erblickte, die nur einen Augenblick später mit aller Macht in seinem Gesicht landete und ihn ebenfalls gegen die Wand schleuderte.

Der Angreifer, den Sara eben über sich hinweg geschleudert hatte, richtete sich wieder auf und ging zum Angriff über, kam aber nicht weit, da er von der Seite aus einen Tritt ins Gesicht von Nathan Drake kassierte: „Nicht so schnell, mein Freundchen!"

Der An-die-Wand-Gepresste, Sara entschied sich ihn so zu taufen, sah seine Chance, da der Abenteurer ihm den Rücken zu gewendet hatte. Doch auch hier ging die Rechnung nicht auf, denn die ehemalige Polizistin entließ einen Energieblitz –nur einen leichten- um den Feind von den Füßen zu holen.

Der Vierte, der bisher noch keinen Schlag kassiert hatte, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte erschrocken die Straße hinab.

Sara und Nate warfen sich irritierte Blicke zu. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Wer waren diese Angreifer gewesen? Leider war von ihnen keiner bei Bewusstsein, so dass sie ihn hätten fragen können.

Doch dann kam Nate mit dem rettenden Einfall und Sara hatte keinen Grund daran zu zweifeln, dass es sich hierbei um die Wahrheit handeln musste.

„Die sind sicher von Thornton!", Nate berichtete ihr kurz von seiner Begegnung mit dem seltsamen Anwalt in Peru: „Jemand der solche Leute für sich arbeiten lässt, ist sicher auch zu anderen Dingen fähig."

„Aber woher weiß er von uns?", wunderte sich Sara.

„Mich hat er ja auch engagiert. Wahrscheinlich waren die vier nur auf mich angesetzt. Gut, dass du diese _Witchblade _hast.", Nate deutete auf den Handschuh, der sich in diesem Moment wieder zu einem Armreif zurückformte.

„Ja. Ist meistens sehr praktisch, dieses Ding.", Sara betrachtete es genau: „Aber oft genug passt es einfach nicht zum Outfit."

Als Belohnung kassierte sie von Nate einen Lacher und dann wurde er wieder ernst: „Wir sollten zurück zum Hotel, ich hoffe dir genügt der erste Eindruck von Rom."

„Ja, war schon beeindruckend.", sagte die ehemalige Polizistin: „Aber du hast Recht. Wer weiß, ob Lara nicht vielleicht Hilfe braucht."

Zusammen gingen sie die Straße entlang in Richtung einer U-Bahnhaltestelle, die sie zurück ins Flaminio Village bringen sollte.

„Ich fass es ja immer noch nicht, dass zwischen Lara und dir etwas gelaufen ist.", sagte Sara im Gehen und erwischte Nate damit eiskalt.

_Genau, wie ich es geplant hatte, _dachte sie erheitert.

„Fast!", erwiderte der Abenteurer mit Nachdruck: „Es ist _fast _etwas gelaufen!"

„Das macht es aber nicht besser, dass du abgehauen bist.", konterte die junge Frau und brachte ihren Gesprächspartner damit mächtig ins Schwitzen.

„Ich hatte meine Gründe, ich wurde immerhin verfolgt.", verteidigte sich Nate.

„Ich glaub an Laras Stelle wäre ich dennoch richtig sauer!"

„Glaubst du denn, sie ist noch sauer deswegen?"

„Lara?!"

„Ja!"

„Unser kleines Sensibelchen?", Sara zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und sah ihn amüsiert an: „Ich glaube kaum, aber verletzt ist sie sicher, auch wenn sie es niemals zugeben würde."

„Denkst du ich sollte ihr vielleicht Blumen schenken?", schlug Nate vor: „Ich wollte nie, dass es so passiert, wie es passiert ist."

„Stehst du auf sie?", erneut drängte Sara ihn in die Enge.

„Diese Frage lass ich unbeantwortet!"

_Flaminio Village, Rom_

_Etwas später_

Lara erwachte mit der Erinnerung an einen merkwürdigen Traum. Sie konnte keine Details rekonstruieren, aber sie wusste noch, dass Chase darin erschienen war und dann war da noch dieser eine Satz, der ihr nicht aus dem Kopf wollte: _Um zu verstehen, wie alles endet, musst du dahin gehen, wo alles angefangen hat._

Was war damit gemeint?

Vorsichtig streckte sich Lara, genoss das warme Sonnenlicht auf ihrem Gesicht und drehte sich um, wollte ihr Gesicht im Kissen vergraben und den schönen Morgen noch etwas genießen. Erst, als sie mit ihrem Gesicht gegen etwas stieß, dass sich wie ein Beistelltisch oder ein Stuhl anfühlte, wurde ihr wieder bewusst, wo sie war.

_Ich liege nicht im Bett und das, was mich wärmte ist auch nicht die Sonne._

Jemand hielt ihr ein Feuerzeug nah ans Gesicht.

Mit etwas Mühe öffnete sie die Augen und sah schemenhafte Gestalten. Erschrocken fuhr sie zusammen und stieß erneut gegen das noch nicht näher definierte, hölzerne Möbelstück.

„Ausgeschlafen?!", die Stimme kam ihr bekannt vor.

Es war Sara Pezzini, die sich besorgt über sie beugte. Das andere Gesicht gehörte zu Nathan Drake und er war es auch, der ihr das Feuerzeug ans Gesicht hielt.

„Was soll das?", wunderte sich die Archäologin und deutete mit einem Nicken auf die brennende Flamme des _Zippo_-Feuerzeuges.

„Die Lampe war kaputt und hier drin war es so dunkel.", verteidigte sich Nate und half Lara auf die Beine. Die Archäologin blickte in Richtung ihrer Freundin und bemerkte ein wissendes Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht.

_Er hat es ihr erzählt, _dachte sie und verdrehte die Augen.

Es dauerte etwas, bis ihr das Ausmaß der Zerstörung bewusst wurde. Die Explosion war von einer Handgranate hergerührt. Die Tür war dazwischen gewesen, was der einzige Grund war, warum Lara noch mit allen Gliedmaßen erwacht war. Von der Eingangstür und einem großen Teil der Wand, war nicht mehr viel übrig geblieben.

Auf dem Boden verteilt lagen Blätter und Stifte, der Schreibtisch war umgeschmissen.

_Meine Notizen!_

Draußen standen, einen Halbkreis bildend, die üblichen Gaffer und tuschelten sich etwas zu. Für Lara waren es im Augenblick gesichtslose Gestalten, die sie nicht näher interessierten. Viel wichtiger waren ihre Ergebnisse.

Noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen ging Lara hinüber zum Schreibtisch und suchte so genau wie möglich die Umgebung ab. Als sie nicht finden konnte, was sie suchte, stieg Panik in ihr auf: „Sie haben das Buch und den Schlüssel!", sprach sie an ihre Freunde gewandt.

„Das Buch?", Nate schien ebenfalls geschockt zu sein: „Dann hatte ich mit der Vermutung also Recht."

„Welche Vermutung?", Lara legte die Stirn in Falten.

„Das der Angriff auf Thorntons Konto geht.", erklärte Nate: „Er war nach dem Telefonat sicher nicht der glücklichste Mann auf Erden, oder! Er will um jeden Preis zu Gott und deshalb war sicher er das."

„Oder die Magdalena!", schlug Sara vor: „Immerhin war sie auch nicht gerade erfreut darüber, dass wir das Buch mitgenommen haben. Vielleicht hat sie es sich zurückgeholt."

„Das ist nicht ihr Stil.", gab Lara ihre Bedenken bekannt.

„Mord ist auch nicht ihr Stil, dennoch war sie bereit dich umzubringen, schon vergessen!", verteidigte die ehemalige Polizistin ihre Idee.

Da es zu ihrem Beruf gehört hatte Dinge zu kombinieren und das Unlösbare zu lösen, sollte Lara ihr eigentlich vertrauen. Im Augenblick war sie sich allerdings sehr sicher, dass Sara auf dem Holzweg war. Vielleicht auch nur, weil Sara sich erhoffte, dass sie mit einer Feindin, wie der Magdalena fertig werden würden.

Thornton war ihnen allen unbekannt, er war eine Variable, die sich nicht berechnen ließ. Das war kein gutes Gefühl, aber im Moment gab es andere Dinge, die getan werden mussten: „Wir müssen uns das Buch und den Schlüssel zurückholen, wir können nicht zulassen, dass Thornton einen Vorsprung gewinnt."

Schnell griff sie unter ihr Bett und zog den Rucksack hervor, der zu ihrem Glück unberührt war und auch das unbeschriebene Blatt Papier war nicht mitgenommen worden, das war wenigstens ein kleiner Trost.

Dann verließen sie das Bungalow und vor ihnen teilte sich die Menge an Gaffern, wie eine Mauer, die ihnen Durchlass gewährte: „Wir gehen rüber zu dir, bereiten alles vor und machen uns dann auf den Weg! Ich lasse nicht zu, dass er uns an der Nase herumführt und außerdem habe ich keine Lust auf Gespräche mit der italienischen Polizei!"

„Weißt du denn überhaupt, wo wir hinmüssen?", fragte sich Nate.

„Natürlich!", Lara lächelte ihn an: „Unser nächstes Ziel ist das Pantheon."

_Ein Ort von größter Heiligkeit, _dachte sich Lara, _das kann nur das Pantheon sein. _Ein Gebäude erbaut, um alle Götter zu ehren. Wo sonst gab es eine so große Ansammlung von Heiligkeit wie dort?

Lara war sich hundertprozentig sicher und sie würde sich den Schlüssel zurückholen.

_Croft Manor, Surrey, England_

_Zur gleichen Zeit_

Die Explosion war wie aus dem Nichts gekommen. Gerade hatte Sully seinen Tee ausgetrunken und hatte sich wieder seinem Buch gewidmet, als plötzlich in seinem Rücken die Eingangstür in tausend Teile zersprang.

Instinktiv stieß Sully den Couchtisch um und suchte dahinter Schutz. Genau zur richtigen Zeit, wie er feststellen musste, als ein Kugelhagel auf ihn niederging. Er konnte, da er zur Zeit keinen Blick riskieren konnte, nicht genau sagen, wie viele Schützen es waren, oder zu wem sie gehörten, aber Sully hatte einen Verdacht: _Escobar, du Ratte!_

Als die erste Welle verebbt war, sprintete Sully los. Er musste zu Winston, um auch ihn in Sicherheit zu bringen. Außerdem würde der Mann sicher wissen, wo Lara Croft ein paar Schusswaffen gelagert hatte.

Gerade, als er die dicke Eichentür erreichte und dahinter verschwand, setzte der nächste Kugelhagel ein, doch da war Sully bereits im Gang verschwunden und rannte in Richtung der Küche. Dort jedenfalls vermutete er den alten Butler.

„Stehen geblieben!", rief jemand von hinten. Offenbar waren die Feinde ihm gefolgt.

_Ich muss noch einen Zahn zulegen, _dachte er, _ich bin zu langsam. Viel zu langsam!_

„Mister Sullivan!", Winston trat plötzlich aus der Küchentür –die er viel schneller erreicht hatte, als er vermutet hatte, weshalb er abrupt abbremsen musste: „Stimmt etwas mit Ihrem Tee nicht. Wollen Sie einen neuen!"

Ohne Winston zu antworten, bugsierte er den alten Mann vor sich her in die Küche hinein: „Keine Zeit, mein alter Freund!", wobei er das _alt_ in diesem Moment tatsächlich auf das Alter bezog, denn so lange kannte er den Butler nun auch nicht. Winston aber war viel zu britisch, um darauf irgendwie einzugehen.

„Wir werden angegriffen.", erklärte er schließlich, als sie in der Küche waren: „Wir brauchen Waffen!"

„Angegriffen?", offenbar war Winston noch immer zu perplex, als das er realisierte, was es bedeuten könnte. Nicht mal Sully hatte eine Idee, was eigentlich gerade geschah.

Als er aus dem Augenwinkel sah, wie die Schwingtür in die Küche vorsichtig aufgestoßen wurde, eilte er blitzschnell herbei und riss sie komplett auf, nur um sie dann mit aller Wucht wieder zurück zu stoßen. Der Mann auf der anderen Seite der Tür trug zwar einen Kampfanzug mit dazu passender Maske, aber die Art, wie er seinen Kopf in Sullys Richtung bewegte, ließ den alten Abenteurer genau erkennen, dass sein Gegenüber verwirrt war. Dafür brauchte er ihm nicht mal in die Augen zu gucken.

Tür und Schädel begegneten sich auf halber Strecke und schickten den Bewaffneten zurück in den Flur. Sully glaubte aber nicht, dass es sehr lange dauern würde, bis sich der Mann erholt hatte, deshalb wand er sich wieder an Winston: „Gibt es hier irgendwie eine Waffenkammer, oder einen Fluchtweg?"

„Die Waffenkammer ist im ersten Stock, aber dafür müssen wir ins Treppenhaus!", erklärte der Butler: „Wir können durch die Vorratskammer in den Trainingsraum und von da aus gibt es auch einen Weg zum kleineren Treppenhaus."

Sully war nur froh, dass es einen Weg gab, der sie nicht ins Foyer führte: „Na dann los!"

Der alte Butler ging schnellen Schrittes in erst zur Küchenzeile hin und zog die oberste Schublade auf, dann verschwand seine Hand darin und einen Moment später gilt auf der anderen Seite der Küche eine Wand bei Seite und öffnete einen dunkeln Gang hinab in den Keller.

Sully war beeindruckt, beließ es aber dabei nicht danach zu fragen, wie das möglich war. Zusammen eilten sie die Stufen in den Vorratsraum hinab und hinter ihnen wurde die Tür gerade aufgestoßen und der Angreifer von eben stürmte hinein.

Sully sah noch, wie er anlegte, dann schloss sich die Wand bereits und ließ sie in undurchdringlicher Finsternis zurück.

Einen kurzen Moment später wurde die Finsternis aber von flackerndem Neonlicht verdrängt. Winston hatte offenbar irgendwo einen Schalter gefunden. Sie schritten durch hohe, dem Erdreich entrissene, Räume immer weiter gerade aus. Hier sah Sully viele Konserven, mehrere Regale voller Weinflaschen und es fiel ihm wirklich schwer nicht einen Augenblick inne zu halten und sich die Weine anzusehen. Einige von ihnen mussten schon sehr, sehr alt sein.

„Dieses Croft Manor ist auf einem natürlichen Netz aus Tunneln und Höhlen gebaut worden. Vermutlich wurde hier während eines Krieges eine Art Bunker für Soldaten errichtet, so dass man sich ungesehen voran bewegen konnte und an

geblich war hier früher eine Art Kerker der zu einem Schloss aus dem Mittelalter zu gehören schien. Vom dem Schloss ist allerdings nicht mehr viel übrig.", erklärte Winston seinem Begleiter.

„_Dieses _Croft Manor?", wunderte sich Sully.

„Ja.", Winston zuckte mit den Schultern, als wäre ihm nichts an seiner Formulierung aufgefallen: „Die Familie Croft besitzt insgesamt drei Anwesen. Zwei in Surrey, eines in London."

Den Rest des Weges legten sie schweigend zurück und Winston war nicht unglücklich darüber. Zwar mochte er den alten Butler, aber er wusste nicht, wie gut die Gänge isoliert waren, oder ob nicht jemand einen anderen Zugang gefunden haben könnte.

Schließlich erreichten sie das Ende ihrer Reise. Sie waren unterwegs an so vielen Abzweigungen, Kreuzungen und Räumen vorbei gekommen, dass Sully bereits komplett die Orientierung verloren hatte.

Winston hingegen schien sich hier bestens auszukennen und die beklemmende Kälte und dieser Grabescharakter der Gänge schienen ihn auch nicht weiter zu stören.

„Lady Croft zog hier nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern ein.", erklärte Winston: „Davor hatte sie in dem zweiten Anwesen gewohnt." (Anmerk: Auch wenn ich jetzt die Tomb Raider I Biographie nutze und in dieser nichts von dem Tod von Laras Eltern steht, baue ich diesen dennoch ein, weil ich nicht finde, dass Lara als unabhängige, starke Frau irgendwie noch einen solchen Bezug zur Vergangenheit haben sollte! Also nicht wundern! Cora: Jaja, ich weiß ich will immer nur Laras Eltern tot sehen. ^^)

„Wieso hat sie es sich nicht mit ihren Eltern geteilt?", wollte Sully wissen.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Am besten Sie fragen Lady Croft in einer ruhigen Minute!", gab Winston als Antwort und zog an einem Hebel, so dass sich die Wand vor ihnen aufschob und den Blick frei machte auf einen Trainingsraum, wie in Sully noch nie gesehen hatte. Die Wände wurden zum größten Teil als Kletterwand genutzt. Einige Passagen waren sogar so ausgebaut, dass sie eine Berglandschaft simulierten.

Im Raum selber standen Schwingstangen, Mauern, Turngeräte in allen Farben und Formen. Sully war wirklich begeistert von der Anlage.

Vorsichtig schritten sie zwischen den Geräten hin und her, als Sully plötzlich etwas grünes schimmerndes bemerkte. Es war…_Feuer?!_

Irritiert blieb Sully stehen und beobachtete, wie sich eine Flammengestalt hinter dem Reck materialisierte. Kurz darauf hörte er das charakteristische Geräusch von Waffen, die entsichert wurden. Sie waren in eine Falle gelaufen!

Fortsetzung folgt:

_So! Frohes Neues euch allen!!!_


	29. Flammende Niederlage

_Da hab ich euch aber mit einem spannenden Cliffhanger ins neue Jahr geschickt. Wünsche euch allen ein frohes, neues Jahr und weiterhin viel Spaß mit der Geschichte!_

-Kapitel 29-

-Flammende Niederlage-

_Flaminio Village, Rom_

Er hatte sich nie für eine ungeduldige Person gehalten, aber im Moment konnte es ihm nicht schnell genug gehen. Nathan Drake stand vor der Tür seines Bungalows, während Sara und Lara sich drinnen umzogen.

_Deswegen arbeite ich lieber mit Männern zusammen, _dachte sich Nate, _die brauchen nur die Hälfte der Zeit, um sich fertig zu machen._ Er selbst hatte keine drei Minuten gebraucht seine Waffe zu finden und die Schulterhalfter anzulegen.

Schließlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, öffneten sich die Türen und Lara Croft trat –gefolgt von Sara- heraus. Die Archäologin trug ein dunkelgrünes Oberteil und Hosen in derselben Farbe. Dazu hatte sie ihr Haar in einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden und nicht geflochten, wie Nate es eigentlich angenommen hatte.

Offenbar schien man es ihm deutlich anzumerken, dass ihm irgendwas nicht passte. Deshalb zog Lara verwirrt eine Augenbraue in die Höhe: „Stimmt irgendwas nicht?", dabei richtete sie sich noch die Schuhe.

„Nein. Alles okay.", erwiderte Nate: „Ich fand nur dein altes Outfit…schöner!"

Er konnte deutlich erkennen, dass Nates Reaktion ihn etwas überraschte und sie blickte an sich hinab, als würde sie sich seine Worte wirklich zu Herzen nehmen.

„Ach weißt du was, vergiss einfach was ich gesagt habe!", winkte Nate ab: „Du siehst super aus!"

Sara lächelte amüsiert. Jetzt, wo Nate ihr alles erzählt hatte, schien sie sehr interessiert an der Entwicklung dieser Beziehung zu haben. Dabei hatte selbst Nate sich bis zu diesem Punkt keine Gedanken über so etwas, wie eine _Beziehung _gemacht. Er wusste, dass Lara und er eine Chance gehabt hatten, doch das war Vergangenheit und normalerweise bevorzugte Nate es nach vorne zu blicken.

_Dann war die Reaktion vorhin im Vatikan ja genau die Richtige, _dieser Gedanke war ganz unbewusst gekommen und stimmte ihn nicht sonderlich fröhlich. Um sich abzulenken, wand er sich an Sara. Diese trug eine weite Jeanshose und ein weißes T-Shirt. Dazu hatte sie sich ebenfalls ein Schulterhalfter umgelegt und das, obwohl sie darin nicht mal eine Waffe trug. Nate vermutete, dass sie es sich wahrscheinlich einfach in den letzten Jahren angewöhnt hatte und jetzt, wo sie keine Polizistin mehr war, trug sie das Halfter nur noch unbewusst.

Er kannte solche Angewohnheiten mehr als gut.

„Also, wollen wir?!", er hielt den Damen den Arm hin, als würde er erwarten, dass sich jemand bei ihm unterhacken würde. Zu dritt gingen sie den leichten Hang hinab in Richtung des Ausgangs, vorbei an mehreren Bungalows und einem kleinen Zeltstellplatz.

Die Gaffermenge hatte sich gelichtet und der zerstörte Bungalow lag jetzt einsam und verlassen da. Die Polizei war noch nicht da gewesen, aber es verwunderte Nate auch nicht weiter. Hier nahm man es nicht so genau mit Pünktlichkeit.

„Das Pantheon also.", sagte Sara nach einer kurzen Phase, in der keiner sprach: „Dann bekomm ich ja doch noch etwas mehr von Rom zu sehen."

„Dazu hatte ich sowieso noch eine Frage.", erinnerte sich Nate an die Gedanken, die er sich vor der Tür gemacht hatte: „Wo genau soll denn da etwas sein, worauf uns dieses Stück Papier hinweisen wollte?"

„Darüber hab ich mir auch schon den Kopf zerbrochen. Laut der Infobroschüre…", versuchte es Lara mit einem Scherz: „…handelt es sich bei dem gesuchten Objekt um ein sogenanntes _Symbolon_, etwas, das aus mehreren Teilen besteht und seine wahre Funktion erst offenbart, wenn man alle hat."

„Hmm.", machte Sara: „Vielleicht ist das, was wir fälschlicher Weise als Schlüssel bezeichnen…dieser Barren…ja eher eine Art Wegweiser zum Schlüssel, oder?"

„Das vermute ich auch.", Lara dachte nach: „Ich habe leider keine Hinweise auf das Tor zu Gott gefunden. Dort wird zwar erwähnt, dass dieser _Schlüssel _das Tor öffnet, aber es wird nichts über Art, Form oder Aufenthaltsort gesagt."

„Das heißt wohl, den Hinweis für den zweiten Teil des Schlüssels finden wir im Pantheon.", führte Nate den Gedanken weiter, während sie den Mietwagen erreichten, der auf dem kleinen Parkplatz von der Hotelanlage stand. Jetzt fuhr keine Bahn mehr und Lara bevorzugte es mobil zu sein, dass wusste Nate mittlerweile.

„Hoffen wir es.", mit diesen Worten stieg Lara ins Auto und startete den Motor. Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Innenstadt. Endlich würde sich alles fügen.

_Croft Manor, Surrey, England_

_Zur selben Zeit…_

Die Flammen züngelten aus dem Nichts auf.

Plötzlich erschienen sie hinter einem der Sportgeräte, erhellten erst die Umgebung, ehe sie sich materialisierten.

Viktor Sullivan beobachtete die ganze Szene sehr skeptisch. An seiner Seite befand sich Winston Smith, treuer Butler der Familie Croft. Zur selben Zeit richteten sich fünf Maschinenpistolen auf sie, die von Menschen getragen wurden, die offenbar ebenfalls Deckung hinter den Geräten gesucht hatten.

_Wir sind in eine Falle gelaufen, _dieser Gedanke ließ Sully nicht mehr los.

„Sie müssen Pläne von den unterirdischen Gängen haben.", hörte er Winston erschrocken neben sich murmeln. Der alte Mann blieb erstaunlich gelassen für eine Situation, wie diese. Andererseits arbeitete er auch schon seit Jahren für niemand anderes als Lara Croft. Wahrscheinlich gehörte es zur Berufsvoraussetzung, dass er in solchen Situationen einen kühlen Kopf behielt.

_Außerdem scheint der alte Mann mehr auf dem Kasten zu haben, als es den Anschein hat._

Das Flammenwesen, jetzt erkannte Sully es als solches –es war eine menschliche Gestalt in Flammen gehüllt-, bewegte sich schweigend in ihre Richtung.

_Das lass ich nicht zu, _der alte Abenteurer sah sich um, suchte nach einem Ausweg für sie beide. Es musste einen Weg hier heraus geben.

_Ich werde nicht als Futter für so ein Flammending herhalten, das aus einem Marvelcomic geflohen zu sein schien, _und dabei mochte Sully nicht ein Mal Superheldencomics. Amüsiert schmunzelte er trotz dieser bedrohlichen Situation, als ihm klar wurde, wie sehr Nate schon auf ihn abgefärbt haben musste.

Sullys Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Er wusste genau, was er tun sollte. Während sich das Flammenwesen immer weiter näherte –wobei das Wesen lief, als würde es sich durch Teer bewegen- handelte Sully ganz instinktiv. Einer der Söldner war viel zu nah an ihn herangetreten, was ihm jetzt die Möglichkeit gab zu agieren.

Mit einem Ruck stieß er nach hinten und brachte den Gegner aus dem Gleichgewicht. Das Flammenwesen zischte, als es bemerkte, was Sully tat.

Dann riss er an Winstons Ärmel und zog ihn somit aus der Schussbahn. Sie tauchten hinter einem Turnkasten ab, der ihnen für den Moment genug Schutz bot. Doch lange konnten sie dort nicht verweilen.

„Da rüber!", flüsterte er Winston zu und deutete in Richtung des Ausgangs. Damit würden sie sich auch von dem Flammenwesen wegbewegen, was offenbar entschieden hatte, dass es nun an der Zeit war, ebenfalls zu handeln.

Von der Lässigkeit vorhin war nichts mehr geblieben.

In geduckter Haltung sprinteten sie so schnell wie möglich Richtung Ausgang, während sie immer wieder im Zickzack liefen, um ein schwereres Ziel abzugeben. Ein grüner Feuerball jagte nur wenige Zentimeter an Sullys Gesicht vorbei, als er gerade wieder einen Hacken schlug und nach links auswich.

Der alte Abenteurer zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als er sah, wie die Flammen in einen der künstlichen Felsen einschlugen und diesen sofort verzehrten.

_Was geht hier vor sich…_

Winston lief vor Sully und erstaunte ihn mit der Tatsache, dass er sich für sein Alter erstaunlich schnell bewegte.

_Offenbar ist auch das Berufsvoraussetzung, wenn man für jemanden, wie Lara Croft arbeitet._

Sie erreichten den Ausgang und Sully warf einen Blick in Richtung der Söldner und des Flammenmonsters. Ein weiterer Feuerball jagte ihnen hinterher, während sie nach links abbogen und den Flur hinab rannten.

Die Wand gegenüber der Tür verschwand in einer grünen Explosion und sofort breiteten sich die Flammen aus.

„Los, los, los.", trieb Sully den Butler an.

Sie rannten durch die nächste Tür in die Eingangshalle hinein. Sullys Hoffnung, dass sich dort niemand befand, wurde schnell zu Nichte gemacht. Aber als er sah, wer sie dort erwartete, stockte er.

„Wie ist das möglich?", fragte er mehr an sich selbst gerichtet, als er die grüne Flammengestalt in der Mitte des Raumes erblickte.

_Es kann sich materialisieren wo es will, _erkannte er und sprang bei Seite, als ein weiterer Feuerball in ihre Richtung flog. Die Flammen des Monsters, waren sie vorhin eher unscheinbar, hatten an Intensität gewonnen und mit jedem Schritt, den das Wesen tat, hinterließ es einen brennenden Fußabdruck.

„Da rüber!", Sully zog Winston hinter sich her, wollte zur nächsten Tür rüber, als er aus dem Augenwinkel sah, wie das Wesen eine merkwürdige Handbewegung machte.

Nur im letzten Moment gelang es ihm anzuhalten, als sich aus dem Boden plötzlich eine Flammenwand materialisierte.

_Es schneidet uns den Weg ab…_

Sully schlug einen Hacken, versuchte sich aus der Schussbahn zu bringen. Er und Winston wurden zwar nicht von Feuerbällen getroffen, aber dafür wurden die Fluchtmöglichkeiten immer geringer.

_Es kreist uns ein…_

Sully erkannte, dass es keinen Ausweg mehr gab.

Die Flammen züngelten über den Boden, griffen auf Möbel über und hüllten den gesamten Raum in ein unheimliches, grünes Licht.

_Das Zeug brennt schneller, als gewöhnliches Feuer…bald wird es das ganze Haus verschlungen haben._

Irgendwo in der Ferne hörte er ein Bersten. Scheinbar taten die Flammen bereits ihr Werk und griffen auf das Gebälk im Dachstuhl über.

Die Hitze wurde unerträglich und das Atmen fiel ihm immer schwerer.

Das Flammenwesen schien es zu genießen, denn es beobachtete sie genau, machte aber keine Anzeichnen ihnen entgegen zu kommen und das Ende schnell herbei zu führen.

„Was…", Sully hustete: „…willst du?!"

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er zu dem alten Butler. Er sah das Monster ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken an, schien keine Angst zu haben. Auch Sully bemühte sich, seine Angst nicht offen zur Schau zu tragen, aber er wusste nicht, wie gut ihm das gelang.

Er spürte nur noch die Hitze und den beißenden Geruch des Qualms.

_Es geht zu Ende…das Monster zerlegt das ganze Haus und ich kann nichts dagegen tun, ich kann nicht mal weglaufen._

Sully zweifelte nicht daran, dass die Flammen ihn sofort verschlingen würden, wenn er auch nur kurz mit ihnen in Kontakt kam. Von den Söldnern war niemand mehr zu sehen. Offenbar hatten sie den Rückzug angetreten, als sie erkannten, dass das Monster alles unter Kontrolle hatte.

Für den Abenteurer stand fest, dass es auf die Rechnung von diesem mysteriösen Auftraggeber ging. Wie hieß er noch gleich?

_Thornton, _dachte er, _genau. Warum fällt mir das denn ausgerechnet jetzt ein?_

Es war beinah so, als würde sein Gehirn versuchen krampfhaft an etwas anderes zu denken, als an das nahende Ende.

Sully hörte noch ein Mal etwas bersten, dieses Mal war es lauter, näher…_direkt über uns._ Er warf einen Blick nach oben, wo die Decke mit dem Kronleuchter sich bedrohlich verformte. Sie würden zerquetscht werden.

_Wenigstens wird es schnell gehen…_

Als Viktor Sullivan wieder in Richtung des Monsters sah, war es verschwunden. So viele Fragen schossen Sully durch den Kopf. Nie hatte er damit gerechnet, dass er in England sein Ende finden würde und vor allem hatte er sich nie vorstellen können, dass es auf diese Weise geschah.

„Was sollen wir tun?", diese Frage riss Sully aus seinen Gedanken.

Der Butler wirkte zwar immer noch durch und durch gelassen, aber in seiner Stimme schwang ein Unterton mit, der deutlich klar machte, was in seinem Inneren für ein Kampf stattfand.

Der Abenteurer bewunderte den alten Mann in diesem Augenblick.

Dann hörte er wieder das Bersten über ihnen und als sein Blick erneut hochwanderte, sah Sully, wie ihnen die Decke entgegen kam.

_Das war's jetzt…endgültig._

Doch das Schicksal schien für sie andere Pläne zu haben. Plötzlich schien die Szene einzufrieren. Der Dachstuhl, der sich eben noch in rapider Geschwindigkeit genähert hatte, hielt in der Bewegung inne und auch die Flammen schienen einzufrieren.

Es war beinah so, als würde man sich nur die Fotoaufnahme eines Feuers ansehen, denn auch die Hitze ließ nach.

„Was…", langsam war Sully total irritiert.

Er wusste zwar, dass es auf dieser Welt Dinge gab, die sich nicht mit reiner Logik erschließen ließen, aber für einen Tag war das Flammenmonster Wahnsinn genug. Wie aus dem Nichts stand plötzlich ein Mann vor ihnen. Er flog nicht herbei, entstieg nicht dem Boden, sondern war einfach von einem Lidschlag auf den nächsten da.

Der Fremde trug einen schwarzen Mantel, einen dunkelgrünen Pullover und eine schwarze Hose. Seine Hände waren in Handschuhe gehüllt und das Gesicht wirkte freundlich. Das Haar war ergraut über die Jahre und im Gesicht zeichnete sich ein gepflegter, kurzer Bart ab.

„Sie?!", es war Winston, der das erste Wort sprach.

Er schien den Mann offensichtlich zu kennen und sein Anblick schien den alten Butler auch nicht gerade in Ekstase zu versetzten.

Sully hingegen war nur froh, dass er der Flammenhölle offenbar entkommen konnte.

_So lange es nicht nachher heißt, dass er vom Regen in die Traufe gekommen sei…_

Er warf einen Blick zu Winston hinüber und flüsterte leise: „Wer ist das?!"

Doch der Mann kam Winston zuvor: „Mein Name ist Samuel Quill und ich bin hier um euch beide zu retten!"

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Quilly Boy ist zurück!!! Ob das so gut ist? Was plant der Mann?_

_Für alle, die sich jetzt wundern was der Schrott nun wieder soll, muss ich leider sagen: Sorry…es geht nicht anders. Die Quill-Lara-Saga ist noch nicht abgeschlossen. Sie wird wohl sogar noch eine weitere Geschichte in Anspruch nehmen müssen, bevor ich das Kapitel abschließen kann!_

_Also…lehnt euch zurück und genießt die Show, denn es wird jetzt höllisch spannend…hoffe ich jedenfalls!_


	30. Die Vergangenheit holt auf

_Der Titel des Kapitels spricht für sich. Quill ist zurück und über seine Beweggründe ist nicht viel bekannt. Steckt er wieder hinter allem oder versucht er erneut Laras Liebe für sich zu gewinnen? Das alles ist noch zu klären, deshalb lest schnell weiter._

_Liwen: Zu deiner Frage: Leider weiß ich nicht mehr genau in welchem Zusammenhang das steht, aber ich vermute das es wohl ein Tippfehler von meiner Seite war, da ich in letzter Zeit viel in der Bahn schreibe und dort gelegentlich auch mal abgelenkt werde oder total die Verrenkungen machen muss, weil die 2te Klasse im RegionalExpress leider nach dem Sardellenbüchsenprinzip aufgebaut ist...deshalb bitte ich dich es zu entschuldigen. Am wahrscheinlichsten ist das statt "Er" ein "Sie" hinkommt, oder das Nates Name einfach an der falschen Stelle steht...das dort also ein Frauenname stehen sollte. Hmm..._

-Kapitel 30-

-Die Vergangenheit holt auf-

_Nahe des Pantheon, Rom_

_Wenige Minuten nach Sullys und Winstons Rettung_

Sie hatten ihr Ziel erreicht. Das hätte Lara auch gewusst, selbst wenn das Navigationssystem es ihnen nicht mehrmals vorhielt.

Das Tor, welches sonst den Eingang versperrte, stand einen Spaltbreit offen und aus dem Inneren sahen sie tanzende Lichtkegel, beinah so, als würde jemand dort mit zwei Taschenlampen versuchen einen Breakdance aufzuführen.

Gerade, als Lara die Tür öffnen wollte, um in die Nacht hinaus und ihrem Ziel entgegen zu steuern, wurde sie von der Vibrationsfunktion ihres Handys gestört.

Jemand versuchte sie anzurufen.

_Zu so später Stunde?_

Lara konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wer es sein könnte, griff aber trotzdem nach dem Mobiltelefon und sah auf das Display.

_Winston._

Dieser eine Name unter der passend zu den Vibrationen wackelnden schematischen Darstellung eines Telefonhörers, versetzte Lara einen Stich in die Seite. Warum rief er an? Das war nur eine der Fragen, die ihr in diesem Moment durch den Kopf gingen, während sie den Anruf entgegennahm.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie direkt und ohne Begrüßung.

„Lady Croft!", begann Winston: „Das Croft Manor. Es ist…zerstört worden! Wir wurden angegriffen."

_Zerstört?!_

Sofort fügte sich ein weiteres Puzzlestück zusammen. Der Angriff auf Sara und Nate, das Granatenattentat auf Lara und nun der Angriff auf ihr Haus. Thornton war offensichtlich sehr verärgert und hatte mit einem Angriff an drei Fronten auf Laras Abfuhr reagiert.

„Ist Ihnen nichts passiert?!", wollte Lara wissen.

Nate, der auf dem Rücksitz Platz genommen hatte und der offenbar über so gute Ohren verfügte, dass er das Gespräch mit anhören konnte, obwohl sie den Anruf nicht laut entgegen genommen hatte, lehnte sich vor und fragte: „Was ist mit Sully?"

Erst jetzt fiel Lara der alte Abenteurer wieder ein, der sie mit einem Raketenwerfer traktiert hatte.

„Uns geht es gut, wir hatten einen _Schutzengel_.", wie Winston das Wort _Schutzengel _sagte, jagte Lara einen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Wie meinen Sie das?", wunderte sich die Archäologin.

„Mister Quill kam uns zu Hilfe.", Winstons Stimme war deutlich anzuhören, dass ihm die Antwort, die er Lara gerade gab, nicht gefiel.

Lara sagte dazu nichts, aber ihrem Gesicht war wohl abzulesen, dass sie gerade keine guten Nachrichten empfangen hatte.

„Alles okay?!", flüsterte Sara neben ihr.

Lara ging aber nicht drauf ein. Diesen Namen zu hören war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht für sie. Die Angst der letzten Monate holte sie wieder ein. Er war wieder da, _Quill_ war zurück und mit ihm auch Laras Angst um ihre Zukunft.

Würde er es wieder versuchen? Würde er Lara wieder in die Vergangenheit entführen und seinen Fehler revidieren?

Konnte er das überhaupt noch?

„Mister Quill hat es sich nicht nehmen lassen Ihnen zur Hilfe zu eilen. Mister Sullivan hat sich entschlossen ihn zu begleiten, nachdem ich ihn über ihre Verhältnisse zu Samuel Quill unterrichtet habe.", Winston schien großes Vertrauen in den Abenteurer zu haben: „Er wird dafür sorgen, dass Mister Quill keinen falschen Schritt macht."

_Das wird allerdings kaum helfen, _dachte Lara, _wenn Quill es wollte, würde er Sully mit einem Streich erlegen. Immerhin kann er die Zukunft sehen…_

„Ich selber werde mich zu Ihrem anderen Anwesen in Surrey begeben und dort alles für Ihre Rückkehr vorbereiten. Morgen kümmere ich mich darum, dass alles, was noch gerettet werden kann, auch gerettet wird. Machen Sie es gut, Lady Croft."

„Sie auch Winston. Danke für die Information.", verabschiedete sie sich und legte auf. Sara lehnte sich zu ihr rüber: „Was ist passiert?"

„Quill. Er ist wieder da.", Sara reagierte genauso, wie Lara es vermutete. Ihr Gesicht wurde kreidebleich und sie stockte in der Bewegung.

Hinten zog Nate eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und räusperte sich: „Ich will ja dieses Standbild nicht zerstören, aber würde mich vielleicht jemand kurz aufklären? Wer ist dieser…_Quill_? Kann man das essen?"

Lara und Sara blickten ihn irritiert an. Für beide war es kaum vorstellbar, dass jemand den Mann, der ihnen das gesamte, letzte Jahr zur Hölle gemacht hatte, für irgendwen nicht bekannt sein könnte.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte.", entschied sich schließlich Lara Nate einzuweihen: „Ich erzähl dir das mal in einer ruhigen Minute, was da zwischen Quill und mir alles passiert ist. Bis dahin musst du dich mit der Erklärung zufrieden geben, dass Samuel Quill der einzige Mensch auf der Welt ist, der es geschafft hat, mir eine Wunde zuzufügen, die sich vermutlich niemals heilen lässt."

„Klingt ja nach einer Liebesgeschichte.", erkannte Nate und lehnte sich wieder zurück. Offenbar waren für ihn innerhalb weniger Stunden zu viele Eindrücke auf ein Mal auf ihn eingedrungen.

Lara verstand ihn sehr gut, aber sie versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, weshalb sie jetzt auch das Thema wechselte und zu Nates Kommentar nichts erwiderte. Sollte er doch denken, was er wollte.

„Es sieht so aus, als hätten unsere Gegner ihr Ziel bereits erreicht. Wir müssen auf alles gefasst sein.", sprach die Archäologin mit emotionsloser Stimme: „Wir wissen nicht hundertprozentig, wen wir da zu erwarten haben, aber wir wissen, dass es unser Gegner ist. Deshalb sollten wir uns auch nicht zurückhalten."

Mit diesen Worten öffnete sie die Fahrertür und verließ den Wagen. Nate und Sara taten es ihr gleich.

In geduckter Haltung rannten sie über den Platz auf das Pantheon zu. Da es schon spät war, war die Wahrscheinlichkeit gering, dass jemand noch auf den Straßen war und sie sehen würde. Dennoch erkannte Lara, dass es irgendwie _zu_ ruhig war. Sie hörte nicht ein Mal das entfernte Hupen eines Fahrzeugs. Fast so, als wäre der komplette Stadtteil gesperrt worden.

_Oder aber deine Sinne sind so geschärft auf eine Sache, dass du den Rest komplett ausblendest._

Sie positionierten sich so, dass alle gut erkennen konnten, was im Pantheon vor sich ging. Die Taschenlampen gehörten zu Menschen in schwarzer Tarnkleidung und wenn einer von denen mal keine Taschenlampe trug, schien er direkt mit der Umgebung zu verschmelzen.

_Das ist nicht gut_, dachte Lara, der bewusst wurde, dass sie eventuell auch draußen wachen aufgestellt haben könnten.

Wie aufs Stichwort spürte sie plötzlich kaltes Metall im Nacken. Der Angreifer schien allein zu sein und hatte sich spontan für Lara entschieden, doch bevor er irgendwas sagen konnte, oder auch nur abdrücken konnte, kam Nate ihm zuvor, in dem er blitzschnell aufsprang und seine Faust in das Gesicht des Angreifers rammte.

Erschrocken taumelte der Gegner zurück und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. Doch auch dieses Mal ließ ihm Nate keine Zeit zu handeln, denn er trat sofort nach und beförderte den Angreifer somit ins Reich der Bewusstlosigkeit.

Dann sah Lara etwas, das sie sehr staunen ließ. Der Abenteurer griff den zusammenbrechenden Körper an der Kleidung und ließ ihn sanft hinab, um die Geräuschkulisse zu mindern. Nie hätte Lara gedacht, dass Nathan Drake tatsächlich ein so professioneller Abenteurer wäre, der auch genau wusste, wie man sich in gewissen Situationen verhielt.

„Können wir jetzt?", fragte sie gespielt genervt flüsternd zu Nate woraufhin dieser ihr ein breites Grinsen schenkte, dass ihn beinah so aussehen ließ, wie einen Pudel, der nach Anerkennung und Hundekuchen lechzte.

„Was siehst du?!", wollte Sara wissen, als sie wieder in Position war. Sie hatte nicht den besten Winkel erwischt, um die Szene zu verfolgen. Lara versuchte es ihr möglichst genau zu beschreiben.

„Ich sehe gut dreißig Männer. Weder die Magdalena noch das Flamm…_Andrea_. Das ergibt kein Sinn.", sie dachte kurz nach: „Von der Kleidung tippe ich auf Söldner, also werden die Kerle wohl zu Thornton gehören."

„Und sonst?", fragte die ehemalige Polizistin weiter.

„Dann wären da noch Seilzüge und Kisten. Was sie wohl damit vorhaben?", die Archäologin war sichtlich verwirrt.

„Wo?!", Nate versuchte ebenfalls die Kisten zu erspähen und schien auch offensichtlich Erfolg damit zu haben.

Es waren große Kisten aus einfachem Holz, wie man sie zu Hauf in Lagerhallen fand, aber wenn Finsterlinge in Kisten irgendwelche Dinge transportierten, dann waren es meistens Bomben, oder irgendwelche gruseligen Haustiere.

_Obwohl dafür ein Käfig sicher geeigneter wäre, _über diesen unsinnigen Gedanken musste Lara schmunzeln.

„Was sollen wir jetzt tun?", fragte Sara in die Runde: „Sollen wir den Raum stürmen, oder abwarten?"

„Ich würde sagen: wir stürmen!", antwortete der Abenteurer.

„Nicht bei dreißig Soldaten in einem Raum. Das ist viel zu gefährlich.", versuchte Lara ihren Begleiter zur Vernunft zu bringen.

„_Mich _hat das nie abgehalten."

Darauf wusste Lara keine Antwort. Sie war sich aber sicher, dass es nicht klug war eine berühmte Stätte wie das Pantheon einfach so ohne Sinn und Verstand zu stürmen und wild um sich zu schießen. Zum einen gab es kaum Möglichkeiten der Deckung und dann war da noch der Aspekt, dass Lara nichts so bedeutendes zerstören wollte.

„Wir brauchen einen Alternativplan.", schlug sie vor: „Umrunden wir das Pantheon und wenn wir die Tür wieder erreicht haben…"

„…können wir den Laden dort richtig aufmischen!", vollendete Nate Laras Satz.

„Ähem.", die Archäologin war nun wirklich sprachlos: „So ähnlich."

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Lara wusste nicht, was es ihnen bringen würde, aber sie brauchte Zeit um nachzudenken und vor der Tür standen sie wie auf dem Präsentierteller. Dann entdeckte sie etwas, mit dem sie nicht gerechnet hätte.

„Seile?!", ihrer Stimme war die Verwirrung deutlich anzuhören.

Auch Nate und Sara hatten die schwarzen Seile an der Außenmauer entdeckt, die zum Dach hinaufführten.

Lara wusste, dass es in der Kuppel des Pantheons eine Öffnung gab, ein _Auge_, das dreihundertfünfundsechzig Tage geöffnet war.

„Du denkst doch nicht etwa das, von dem ich glaube, dass du es denkst.", Nate schien nicht begeistert zu sein von der unausgesprochenen Idee, die gerade in Laras Innerem heranreifte. Es gab aber sonst keine Alternative und außerdem war sie neugierig, warum Seile hinauf zur Kuppel gespannt worden waren.

„Na los, wir sollten aufhören Wurzeln zu schlagen, sonst haben sie den ersten Teil des _Symbolon_ gefunden, noch bevor es uns gelingt sie aufzuhalten.", ohne ein weiteren Kommentar abzuwarten, begann Lara mit dem Aufstieg. Jahrelanges Training und ein perfekt gestählter Körper erlaubten es ihr den Kletterakt ohne größere Probleme hinter sich zu bringen.

Oben angekommen, wartete bereits die nächste Überraschung auf sie, doch Lara ließ erst mal Nate und Sara zu sich aufschließen. Ihre Freundin hatte sichtlich Mühe beim erklimmen der Mauer, weshalb sie auf halber Strecke die Witchblade zur Hilfe nahm und sich dann blitzschnell hinaufbeförderte, ebenso wie sie es bereits im Vatikan getan hatte.

„Was ist das?", auch Sara hatte das runde, flache Objekt in der Mitte der Kuppel entdeckt. Es war ein _Spiegel_, der über der Öffnung in der Kuppel gespannt worden war.

Lara verstand nicht, was es damit auf sich hatte.

_Was soll der Spiegel hier oben auf dem Dach?_

Vorsichtig schritten sie auf die Öffnung zu. Kurz bevor sie diese erreichten, legten sich alle drei fast synchron auf den Bauch und blickten hinab in die Tiefe.

Sie sahen dieselbe Szene wie vorhin, nur eben aus einem anderen Blickwinkel. Außerdem erkannte Lara jetzt, was sich in den Kisten befunden hatte.

Es war weder eine Bombe, noch irgendein Monster, noch sonst irgendwas Unangenehmes. Es waren einfach weitere Spiegel.

Was Lara noch erkennen konnte, waren Flaschenzüge, an denen die Spiegel hinauf zur Decke befördert wurden. Diese hatte sie schon von unten erspäht, hatte aber nicht genau gewusst, was es damit auf sich haben würde.

Mit einem Mal wusste Lara ganz genau, was es mit dem Spiegel auf dem Dach auf sich hatte. Sie wand sich an Nate: „Wie lange dauert es wohl noch, bis sich der Mond…", ein Blick nach oben verriet ihr, dass es sogar Vollmond war: „…sich hier drin spiegelt?", sie deute auf den Spiegel über ihren Köpfen.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr gab Nate die richtige Antwort: „Etwa sieben Minuten, wieso fragst du?" Lara zögerte kurz, als würde sie überlegen, ob es klug war ihre Theorie –und mehr war es im Augenblick auch nicht- kund zu tun. Da sie sich aber sehr sicher war, sprach sie die folgenden Worte, langsam und mit bedacht, denn sie wollte das ihre Freunde ebenfalls merkten, wie wichtig es war: „Ich glaube, sie wissen wo sich das _Symbolon_ befindet."

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Spannend, spannend…die Gegner bauen also Spiegel auf. Aber wieso und wozu? Was wird weiter passieren, wer wird am Ende den ersten Teil in der Hand halten und wann gibt es verdammt noch eins die nächste Umfrage?_

_Eins verrate ich euch: Bald schon, sehr bald!_


	31. Das Symbolon Teil 1

_Lara und ihre Freunde sind am Pantheon, auf dem Dach und Lara scheint offenbar die Lösung des aktuellen Rätsels gefunden zu haben._

_Hier kommt der vierteilige Akt "Das Symbolon". Jedenfalls Teil 1 davon. In vier Kapiteln wird Laras (hoffentlich) spannende Jagd nach dem ersten Teil des sogenannten _Schlüssel _erzählt_. _Seid gespannt was alles passiert, denn es wird einiges an Offenbarungen geben. _

_An dieser Stelle hab ich sehr viel Fiktion walten lassen. Bisher waren meine Tempel zwar auch (fast) immer erfunden, aber dieses Mal hab ich unter ein bekanntes Gebäude wie dem Pantheon etwas entstehen lassen, dass meines Wissens nicht da ist und deshalb warn ich euch schon mal vor, nicht das ihr euch nachher Goldbarren besorgt und Spiegel im Pantheon aufstellt. Hehe…_

_Weiter geht es mit Kapitel 31!!!!_

-Kapitel 31-

-Das Symbolon Teil 1 von 4-

-Das Tor zum Symbolon-

_Pantheon, Rom_

_Kurz vor Mitternacht_

Es gab Theorien, dass in den Alkoven auf der Innenseite der Kuppel im Pantheon, einst goldene Sterne gehangen haben mussten. Lara hatte sich bis zum heutigen Tag nie Gedanken darüber gemacht. Für sie war immer klar gewesen, dass das Pantheon ursprünglich als Huldigung für _alle_ Gottheiten gedient hatte und ein _Sternenhimmel_ im Inneren der Kuppel war eine logische Schlussfolgerung gewesen. Das war, bevor sie erfahren hatte, dass der erste Teil des _Schlüssels_, der laut Thornton –ihrer aktuellen Feindfigur-, sich irgendwo im Pantheon befand.

Jetzt, wo sie sah, wie die Söldner, die offensichtlich auf Thorntons Rechnung arbeiteten, Spiegel hinaufzogen, fügte sich das Bild zusammen und sie erkannte eine weitere Funktion des Pantheons und seines _Sternenhimmels_.

Mit dem Spiegel, der auf dem Dach befestigt worden war, wurde das Mondlicht um Mitternacht in die Kuppel hinein gespiegelt und wurde von den Sternen –oder in diesem Fall _Spiegeln- _weiter geleitet. Vermutlich Richtung Boden genau auf den Goldbarren, den Lara in diesem Moment in der Hand eines der Söldner erblickte. Da den Söldnern allerdings nicht so viele Spiegel zur Verfügung standen, musste irgendjemand den aktuellen Stand des Mondes und seine äußere Form genau berechnet haben. _Früher konnte man sicher jeden Tag den Weg zum Symbolon öffnen._

Doch Lara konnte auf den ersten Blick niemanden sehen, der klug genug war, so etwas herauszubekommen.

_Söldner sind eher von der handelnden, weniger von der denkenden Sorte._ Das war ihr Vorteil, den würde sie nutzen müssen.

Von Thornton oder seiner Flammenkreatur sah sie nichts, wen sie aber erblickte, war Samantha Stewarts.

_Was macht sie da?_

Offenbar hatte Thornton die Überwachung des Projektes seiner Partnerin überlassen. Typisch für jemanden, der andere anheuerte, um Laras Haus abzubrennen. Bei dem Gedanken an ihr Haus, spürte sie einen Stich in der Brust.

„Noch drei Minuten.", ließ Nate verlauten: „Dann reflektiert sich der Mond in dem Spiegel und…", auch er schien offenbar auf die richtige Lösung gekommen zu sein, denn er hielt inne und machte ein Geräusch, das wie eine Mischung aus Seufzer und Schock klang.

Die Spiegel waren offenbar in Position, denn Lara konnte beobachten, wie die Söldner die Flaschenzüge an ihren Gurten fixierten, so dass sie im Notfall immer noch bewegt werden konnten, wenn sich die Söldner bewegten. Dann trat derjenige, der den Goldbarren bisher gehalten hatte in die Mitte des Raumes.

Das alles erinnerte an ein skurriles, satanisches Ritual und Lara wäre nicht überrascht, wenn sie plötzlich anfangen würden mit ihrem Lobgesang.

Sara und Lara warfen sich schweigende Blicke zu, beide überlegten fieberhaft, wie sie es machen sollten, wie sie es schaffen sollten ihre Gegner auszuschalten, bevor es ihnen gelang den ersten Teil zu bergen.

Es war eine schwierige Situation, dessen waren sich alle bewusst.

„Es geht los.", rief in diesem Moment Nate und alle drei blickten gebannt nach unten. Das Schauspiel, das sich ihnen bot, war einmalig. Obwohl der Mond sich nicht sichtbar am Himmel bewegte, erreichte er in diesem Moment die passende Position, um sein Licht gebündelt im Spiegel aufnehmen zu lassen und es hinab ins Pantheon zu bewegen. Die Spiegel im Inneren der Kuppel waren perfekt ausgerichtet, so dass es mit zwei kurzen Umwegen möglich wurde, dass ein gebündelter Strahl des Mondlichts auf die Erde traf.

Als der Strahl im Zentrum des Pantheons ankam, riss der Söldner mit dem Barren jenen in die Höhe und dann geschah etwas Erstaunliches.

Das Licht wurde gebrochen und erstrahlte in allen Farben des Regenbogens an den Wänden und in der Kuppel. Es hatte beinah den Effekt, den auch eine Discokugel besitzt und das, obwohl Lara noch nie gehört hatte, dass sich Mondlicht so zerlegen ließ. Dafür war es in der Regel auch zu schwach, aber hier galten andere Gesetze.

Offenbar macht der Goldbarren Dinge möglich. Das beste Beispiel dafür war die Vision die sie hatte. Es dauerte keine Sekunde, da hatte Lara den Eingang (oder Aufbewahrungsort, noch war es nicht klar) gefunden und reagierte blitzschnell, als sie sah, dass ihre Gegner die richtige Lösung noch nicht gefunden hatten.

Sie zog ihre Waffe, rief zu Nate: „Vorsicht!", damit dieser sich in Sicherheit bringen konnte und schoss ein paar Mal auf den Spiegel auf dem Dach, der daraufhin seinen Halt verlor und durch die Öffnung in der Kuppel ins Innere des Pantheon flog.

Durch die Schüsse aufgeschreckt, blickten die Söldner irritiert nach oben, auch derjenige, der den Goldbarren hielt.

Bevor er realisierte, was genau gleich geschehen würde, war es schon zu spät und der Spiegel landete mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall direkt auf ihm. Das brechen der Knochen ging in dem Aufprall unter, aber die Blutlache, die sich explosionsartig, wie beim Platzen eines Wasserballons ausbreitete, war nicht zu übersehen.

Es wurde unruhig und diese Unruhe nutzte Lara für ihren nächsten Schritt. Ohne zu zögern ließ sie sich ins Innere des Pantheons fallen.

„Sollen wir ihr jetzt folgen?", wunderte sich Nate.

„Ach Mist.", hörte sie Sara noch oben sagen: „Das macht sie immer!"

Im Fall bekam Lara eines der Seile an den Flaschenzügen zu fassen und sah, wie unten durch das plötzliche Gewicht einer der Söldner von den Beinen gerissen wurde und über den Boden geschleift wurde.

Lara spürte, wie der Spiegel über ihnen, der mit dem Flaschenzug gehalten wurde, sich nach vorn neigte und die Spannung auf den Seilen nachließ.

„Na los!", rief Lara nach oben und ließ sich etwas weiter hinab gleiten: „Komm schon!", sie sprach zu Nate, der sichtbar schluckte und dann ebenfalls hinabsprang. Mit mehr Gewicht würde der Flaschenzug wie ein Aufzug funktionieren und sie sicher hinab befördern, während es den Söldner nach oben bringen würde.

Als Nate das Seil zu fassen bekam und die Abfahrt begann, begann auch das Feuer. Offenbar waren die Söldner bis zu dem Punkt viel zu durcheinander gewesen. Lara hörte, wie Samantha irgendwas brüllte, aber das ging im Kugelhagel unter, den Nate und Lara –an den Seilen hängend- erwiderten.

Thornton hatte nicht wirklich in Profis investiert, das erkannte Lara in diesem Augenblick, denn die Schüsse waren nicht wirklich gezielt, brachten Lara und Nate nicht mal annähernd in Gefahr.

_Qualität statt Quantität, _dachte sich Lara, _wobei uns die Quantität am Boden zur Gefahr werden konnte._

Mit einem Schrei glitt der Söldner, an dessen Gurt das Seil befestigt war an ihnen vorbei in die Höhe. Das war für beide das Zeichen, dass es jetzt ernst wurde. Dann sah Lara noch etwas Ungewöhnliches: Sara Pezzini, in voller Witchbladerüstung, sprang ohne Sicherung an ihnen vorbei und landete unten so grazil und ohne auch nur eines Zeichens von Schmerzen, als würde sie Jahrelang beim Zirkus an den Seilen turnen.

Da diese Gefahr näher –und unbekannter- war, richteten die Söldner ihr Feuer auf Sara, doch das war zwecklos. Immerhin befand sich die ehemalige Polizistin in ihrer kompletten Rüstung, was so viel hieß wie: Sie sah aus wie ein Ritter aus dem Mittelalter, nur mit mehr glänzenden Kristallen und einer weitaus lebendigeren Rüstung.

Lara sah, wie sich die rechte Hand in ein Schwert verwandelte und Sara zum Nahangriff überging, dann endlich erreichten Lara und Nate ebenfalls den Boden und konnten angreifen. Durch das plötzliche Fehlen eines Gewichtes, segelte nun auch der Söldner in der Kuppel wieder ungebremst in Richtung Boden, wo der Angstschrei durch den brutalen Aufschlag abrupt beendet wurde.

Der Söldner, der Lara am nächste stand, kassierte einen kräftigen Schlag ins Gesicht mit dem Knauf ihrer Waffe, während sie fast zeitgleich um die eigene Achse wirbelte und dem Angreifer hinter ihr das Knie in den Magen rammte.

Ein Blick zu Sara zeigte, dass sie wie ein Berserker wütete. Hätte sie gewusst, dass das alles so ablaufen würde, hätte sie den Angriff schon früher gestartet. Gleich drei Söldner fielen unter den Angriffen der ehemaligen Polizistin, während sie sich blitzschnell durch den Raum bewegte und ihre Klinge schwang, als wäre es ein silberner Blitz.

Zu spät bemerkte die Abenteurerin, dass sich jemand an sie herangeschlichen hatte. Während sie noch herumwirbelte, erwischte der Angreifer Lara mit der Faust im Gesicht und schickte sie zu Boden, wo sie sich mit den Händen abfing und einen Schwall blutigen Speichel ausspuckte.

_Das wirst du mir büßen!_

Die Archäologin kam auf die Beine und holte aus, als sie plötzlich in den Lauf einer Pistole blickte und am anderen Ende des Armes, der die Waffe hielt, fand sie das Gesicht von Samantha Stewart: „Stopp!", sagte sie, nicht besonders laut, aber der Schall verstärkte ihre Stimme enorm und sofort hielten alle inne.

Sara sah etwas verwirrt aus, dass ausgerechnet Lara gestellt worden war und Nate, der gerade einen Söldner im Schwitzkasten hatte und immer wieder auf den Kopf schlug, ließ es sich nicht nehmen dem Gegner noch einen Schlag zu verpassen und ihn somit in Ohnmacht zu schicken.

„Genug der Spielchen! Sie haben alles versaut, Lady Croft!", zischte Samantha wütend: „Aber ich glaube kaum, dass sie es tun würden, wenn sie nicht wüssten, wo wir das _Symbolon _finden!"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung wovon Sie reden…", Lara hob die Hände, um zu zeigen, dass sie gewillt war zu reden: „…ich bin nur zufällig hier vorbei gekommen und wollte hier ein wenig aufräumen."

„Ihre Scherze können Sie sich für einen anderen Moment aufsparen. Mir ist wirklich nicht nach Witzchen!", Samanthas Stimme klang wütend, aber Lara erkannte noch etwas anderes darin: Verbitterung.

Sofort formte sich in Lara ein bestimmtes Bild von ihrer Angreiferin. Samantha Stewart war sicher nicht glücklich über die Entwicklung ihrer Partnerschaft mit Thornton und die Archäologin verstand sie sehr gut.

„Zeigen Sie mir den Weg, bringen Sie mich zum _Symbolon_ und Ihnen geschieht nichts.", fuhr Samantha fort.

„Wieso sollte ich?", fragte Lara provokativ.

Ohne Vorwarnung verzog Samantha kurz die Waffe und schoss ein Mal, traf Nate in die Schulter, der daraufhin in die Knie ging und sich den Arm hielt. Der Schmerzschrei klang noch lange im Inneren des Pantheons nach. Bevor Lara reagieren konnte, war die Waffe wieder auf sie gerichtet: „Vielleicht wissen Sie jetzt, dass ich nicht scherze!"

Laras Gesicht war kreidebleich geworden und sie schluckte hörbar. Der Schuss würde Nate nicht töten, sofern die Blutung bald gestoppt wurde und er in ein Krankenhaus kam.

„Nur wenn Sie mir versprechen, meine Freunde gehen zu lassen.", sie deutete auf Sara und Nate.

„Lara!", es war Nate: „Nicht!"

Sie wusste wie gefährlich es war, auf diesen Handel einzugehen. Wenn Thornton in den Besitz des ersten Teils kommen würde, war er seinem Ziel näher das Tor zu Gott zu öffnen und was das bedeuten konnte, wusste Lara nur zu gut. Sie hatte ein Mal mit antiken Gottheiten _gespielt_ und versehentlich Seth befreit. Diesen Fehler würde sie nie wieder wiederholen.

„Von mir aus dürfen die beiden verschwinden. Ich brauche nur Sie!", erklärte Samantha ohne irgendeiner Regung in der Stimme. Die Wut von vorhin war verschwunden und Lara erkannte, dass Samantha sie gar nicht hasste. Lara war ihr einfach nur egal, alles was sie interessierte, war das Artefakt.

„Lara.", doch Sara wurde von ihr unterbrochen: „Geht! Nate brauch einen Arzt."

„Es…geht schon.", versuchte der Abenteurer den tapferen zu spielen: „Mit diesen Witzfiguren nehm ich es auch ohne Arme auf."

Dennoch ließ er sich von Sara aufhelfen und gemeinsam verließen sie, wenn auch zögerlich, das Pantheon durch den Haupteingang. Die Waffen der Söldner waren dabei auf sie gerichtet, so dass niemand auf die Idee kommen konnte, eine Dummheit zu machen.

„So!", begann Samantha, als Sara und Nate durch die Tür waren.

„Moment!", Lara horchte und erst, als sie den Start des Automotors hörte, begann sie zu reden: „Die Lösung ist eigentlich ziemlich simpel.", sie begann damit den Raum zu durchqueren, woraufhin sich sofort alle Waffen auf sie richteten: „Ruhig, ruhig.", versuchte sie die Situation zu entspannen.

„Das Mondlicht wurde von _dem _hier.", aus der Bewegung heraus hob Lara den Barren an sich und hielt ihn in die Höhe: „Gebrochen und erstrahlte in allen Farben des Regenbogens, aber nur einer der Strahlen vorhin hatte weiterhin die kalte Farbe des Mondlichtes behalten.", sie versuchte die Sache mit den Händen verständlicher zu gestalten: „Und deshalb glaube ich, dass das _Symbolon _dort versteckt ist, wo das weiße Licht hinfällt."

„Und wo soll das gewesen sein?", wunderte sich Samantha.

„Genau _hier_.", Lara deutete auf etwas, wovon sie nie selbst geglaubt hatte, dass sie darauf würde deuten müssen.

Das Pantheon war früher nicht nur ein Tempel und später eine Kirche, sondern wurde auch eine Zeit lang als Grab genutzt und hier war einer begraben, der als Künstler in die Geschichte eingegangen war: _Raffael._

Was er allerdings damit zu tun hatte und wo sich nun das wahre Grab Raffaels befand, wusste Lara nicht. Was sie aber wusste war, dass sich hinter der Marmorplatte mit dem goldenen Schild auf dem der Name des Künstlers geschrieben war, keine Grabstätte befand, sondern der Durchgang zu etwas geheimem, etwas, von dem noch nie jemand geahnt hatte. Außer vielleicht die katholische Kirche, denn immerhin bargen diese das Geheimnis um das _Symbolon _und die dazugehörigen Hinweise.

Lara war sich mittlerweile sicher, dass mit dem Weg zu Gott der _eine _Gott gemeint war: Gott der Christen, Gott aller. Das machte für sie die Sache beim zweiten Teil des _Symbolon_ leichter. Sie brauchte nur nach einem alten, heiligen, christlichen Ort zu suchen, wenn sie weitere Hinweise bekommen sollte.

„Na los.", trieb Samantha ihre Leute an: „Ihr habt die Lady doch gehört!"

Sofort wurden zwei schwere Taschen abgelegt und einer der Söldner brachte ein Brecheisen und einen Hammer hervor. Als er das Eisen in Position gebracht hatte, schlug er mit dem Hammer mehrmals drauf ein, bis er den ersten Erfolg erzielte und sich die Platte leicht neigte. Zwar wusste Lara, dass sich dahinter keine Grabstätte befand, dennoch fühlte sie sich gerade so, als würde sie bei der Entweihung eines heiligen Ortes zusehen.

Dann, mit einem kräftigen Ruck, war der Weg frei und die Platte fiel lärmend zu Boden. Dahinter verbarg sich nur Dunkelheit.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Schaltet wieder ein, wenn es mit Teil 2 weitergeht._


	32. Das Symbolon Teil 2

_Weiter geht es! Der Weg zum Symbolon befindet sich also hinter der Grabplatte des Künstlers Raffael. Was hat es damit auf sich? Was wird Lara mit ihrem neuen, unfreiwilligen Team finden und vor allem: Wo ist Raffael, wenn nicht an Ort und Stelle?_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

-Kapitel 32-

-Das Symbolon Teil 2 von 4-

-Der Weg zum Symbolon-

_Pantheon, Rom_

_Nach dem Angriff_

_Das ist unglaublich!_

Lara musste gestehen, dass sie bisher nur in der Theorie an die Möglichkeit geglaubt hatte, dass hinter der Platte tatsächlich ein Durchgang war. Jetzt war sie gleichsam überrascht und befriedigt. Immerhin hatte sie das Rätsel um den geheimen Eingang gelöst.

Drei der Söldner traten auf ein Zeichen von Samantha an den Eingang heran und leuchteten ins Innere. Aus ihrer Position heraus konnte Lara nicht viel erkennen, aber offenbar schien es faszinierend zu sein.

Samantha trat unterdessen näher zu Lara und entwaffnete sie. Damit hatte die Archäologin schon gerechnet, weshalb sie auch nicht protestierte. Sollte sie jetzt irgendetwas Dummes versuchen, würde sie sofort sterben.

Als Lara ohne Waffen war, pfiff Samantha einen weiteren Söldner herbei, der sich neben Lara aufstellte: offenbar als Wachhund.

„Das ist ja mal was Neues.", gestand Lara: „Ich dachte, jetzt würden Sie mir eine Kugel in den Kopf jagen."

„Sie haben eine gute Auffassungsgabe, Lady Croft. Das brauche ich im Team.", erklärte die Anwältin, die sich mittlerweile absolut nicht mehr wie eine Anwältin verhielt. Jedenfalls nicht so, wie Lara es gewohnt war.

„Und woher wollen Sie wissen, dass ich weiterhin kooperiere? Jetzt, wo meine Freunde in Sicherheit sind, kann ich mich genauso auch stur stellen.", es war Laras Art ihre Gegner zu provozieren und zu sehen, wie weit sie gehen konnte.

„Ihre Freunde werden _nie_ in Sicherheit sein. Thornton und ich verfügen über Mittel, um Ihre Freunde mühelos ausfindig zu machen. _Alle _Ihre Freunde!", Samantha sagte dies mit einer so festen Stimme, dass Lara nicht auch nur eine Sekunde daran zweifelte, dass sie ernst machen würde, wenn es darauf ankam: „Haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Klar und deutlich!", gab Lara zurück und wurde daraufhin, als hätte sie Samantha und ihrem Trupp damit ein Zeichen gegeben, grob nach vorne gestoßen. Lara sah, wie die ersten Söldner in der Finsternis verschwanden, während sie dem Durchgang immer näher kam.

Er war schmal und auf einer Höhe von etwa einem Meter angebracht, so dass man sich hindurch drücken musste, um mühelos vorbei zu kommen.

Als sie auf der anderen Seite ankam, hielt sie für einen Augenblick inne und betrachtete sich die Architektur dieses verborgenen Traktes. Es war eine steile Treppe, die tief hinab ins Erdreich führte. Die Decke wurde gestützt von nackten männlichen Engeln, die in einer Pose standen, die der Sagenfigur _Atlas_ nachgeahmt war. Die Hände gegen die Wände gepresst, als würden sie mit Mühe den Weg zu einem göttlichen Schatz offen halten.

Jemand stieß Lara grob vorwärts und sie stolperte ein paar Stufen hinab, wäre beinah umgeknickt, wurde aber zu ihrem Glück von einem der Söldner, die den Raum bereits betreten hatten, aufgehalten.

Zwei waren bereits weiter unten und leuchteten voraus. Lara machte sich auf alles gefasst, auf Fallen, Geheimnisse und Rätsel. Irgendwie war ihr das alles unheimlich. Es war beinah so, als hätten sie eine andere Welt getreten. Überall lag dieses Gefühl in der Luft, dass man verspürte, wenn man sich lange in einer Kirche aufhält.

Es fühlte sich beinah an, als würde ein Segen in der Luft hängen und Lara erkannte auch, dass die Treppe von einem Schimmer erfüllt war, eine Art _weißes _Licht, dass nicht wirklich reichte, um den Gang zu erhellen, aber dennoch deutlich wahrnehmbar war ohne eine sichtbare Quelle zu haben.

_Fantastisch, _das war das erste Wort, das ihr in den Sinn kam, als sie die ersten Eindrücke sammelte. Solche Erlebnisse sprachen oft Bände über die weitere Entwicklung eines Tempels.

„Na los doch.", hörte sie Samantha ein paar Stufen über sich: „Wurzeln schlagen könnt ihr später. Selbst die Einrichtung in meinem Badezimmer ist faszinierender, als dieser Unfug hier."

Lara hätte ihr gern gesagt, wie Unrecht Samantha mit ihrer Behauptung hatte. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass dieser unterirdische Tempel vor mehreren Tausend Jahren gebaut worden war, wurde die gesamte Einrichtung umso spektakulärer. Aber sie behielt es für sich, hatte keine Lust mit der Anwältin zu diskutieren.

Stattdessen setzte sie schweigend ihren Weg fort, vorne und hinten von jeweils einem Söldner flankiert.

Offenbar waren sie gewillt, Lara jeden Handlungsfreiraum zu wahren.

Unterdessen arbeite das Gehirn der Archäologin auf Hochtouren. Das Grab von _Raffael _befand sich offensichtlich nicht hier, was die Frage aufwarf: Wo war es? Lara hatte sich nur bedingt mit der Kunstgeschichte befasst, wusste aber, dass auf dem Sarg des Raffael ein gewisser Spruch stand und dass er auf eigenen Wunsch hier begraben wurde.

_Hat er also vielleicht etwas mit dem Symbolon zu tun?_

Das war möglich, andererseits lebte Raffael zur Zeit der Renaissance und damals hatte das _Symbolon_ sicher bereits existiert. Was also gab es sonst für Möglichkeiten? Theorien entstanden in ihrem Kopf, leise, für sich, abgeschottet von der Außenwelt. Davon bekam Samantha Stewart nichts mit.

Schließlich erreichten sie die Treppe und Lara war sich mittlerweile sicher, dass Raffael diesen Tempel unter dem Pantheon entdeckt haben musste und sicher etwas über das _Symbolon_ in Erfahrung gebracht hatte und es deshalb versteckt haben musste.

_Was hat es mit diesem Ort auf sich? Was ist sein Geheimnis?_

Quälende Fragen, die Lara keine Ruhe ließen.

Der nächste Raum, in dem sie sich wiederfanden, war etwa vier Meter lang und wahrscheinlich genauso breit, doch durch die Struktur der Wände ließ sich das nicht genau bestimmen und der Raum sah auch nicht aus wie ein Quadrat. In den vier Ecken des Raumes standen erneut Engel, dieses Mal aufgerichtet, entblößt und mit den Gesichtern abgewandt, fast so, als würden sie sich ihrer Nacktheit schämen.

Was Lara auch erkannte war, dass die Wesen offensichtlich geschlechtslos waren, was Lara darauf schließen ließ, dass trotz der Ähnlichkeit, die Engel nicht aus der römischen oder griechischen Antike stammen mussten.

_Andererseits wurden in den Museen des Vatikans auch alle Geschlechtsorgane an den Statuen entfernt oder durch Feigenblätter ersetzt._

Als nächstes betrachtete Lara sich die Schale in der Mitte genauer. Sie stand im Zentrum des Raumes und war etwa so groß, wie ein durchschnittlicher Suppenteller. Getragen wurde diese steinerne Schale von weiteren vier Engeln, von denen Lara ausging, dass es wahrscheinlich dieselben Wesen waren, wie diejenigen, die die Wände stützten.

_Vier…offenbar ist die Zahl hier besonders wichtig._

„Was ist das?", wollte Samantha von Lara wissen und deutete auf die Schale.

„Die vier Engel stellen die Cherubim dar. Sie sind Teil der obersten Engelstriade.", erklärte Lara, die sich mittlerweile eine Theorie zu Recht gelegt hatte: „Es gab vier von ihnen, weshalb die Anzahl hier sicher kein Zufall ist. Sie wurden von Gott auserkoren, um das _Paradies_ zu bewachen."

Mittlerweile war sich Lara nicht mehr sicher, ob es sich dabei nicht sogar um eine wortwörtliche Wache handelte. Bis heute hatte sie es für eine Metapher gehalten. Die andere Möglichkeit war, dass sie als „Wächter" für das Symbolon aufgestellt wurden, damit niemand in die Nähe des Artefaktes gelangen konnte.

„Ich will nicht wissen, was das für Engel sind, das ist doch egal. Ich frage mich nur, was das soll. Wieso ist hier diese Schale und dann dieses Tor.", sie zeigte auf die gegenüberliegende Wand.

Lara musste gestehen, dass ihr das Tor –obwohl es massiv und aus Stein war- noch nicht aufgefallen war. So sehr hatte sie sich auf die Schale konzentriert. Schon von weitem erkannte sie, dass das Tor sich so einfach nicht öffnen ließ.

„Das ist massiver Fels.", erklärte sie.

„Kein Problem.", Samantha wand sich an einen der Söldner, der daraufhin aus einer der zwei großen Werkzeugtaschen einen Raketenwerfer hervorzog.

„Nicht!", Lara stellte sich vor den Söldner und hielt ihn davon ab den Raketenwerfer zu schultern, in dem sie eine Hand auf die Waffe legte: „Wenn wir hier eine Rakete zünden, töten wir uns alle."

Das schien einzuleuchten, denn Samantha fragte: „Wie sollen wir dann Ihrer Meinung nach weiterkommen?"

Lara blickte zurück auf die Schale, ging ein wenig näher heran, um einen besseren Blick zu haben. Sofort fiel ihr etwas ins Auge: die Schale schien von innen von Ruß geschwärzt zu sein.

_Offenbar wurde hier früher mal ein Feuer gezündet._

Da sie mittlerweile davon ausging, dass es sich bei diesem Ort um einen magischen Platz handelte, konnte ein Feuer ihnen den Weg öffnen. Das war vielleicht nicht physikalisch mit Hebelwirkungen oder anderen Phänomen zu erklären, aber Lara war schon lange mit dem Gedanken vertraut, dass auch die Physik ihre Grenzen hatte.

_Immerhin hat es bei Zugang auch mit Licht geklappt, _dachte sie und in ihrem Kopf entstanden immer neue Theorien. Das alles war vollkommen unerforschtes Gebiet für sie. Sonst hatte jedes Abenteuer eine Recherche hinter sich die sich oft über mehrere Monate erstreckte. Jetzt war sie vollkommen unwissend in die Situation gestolpert und musste sich den Weg erarbeiten ohne die Hilfe von Büchern und Querverweisen.

„Wir brauchen ein Feuer.", erklärte sie: „Wer hat hier ein Feuerzeug."

Dann zog sie ihren Rucksack aus und griff ins Innere, brachte das Blatt zum Vorschein, das sie in den Archiven des Vatikans gefunden hatte und schob dabei unauffällig den Goldbarren in den Rucksack. Sie glaubte die wahre Bedeutung dieses Zettels gefunden zu haben.

Schon beim ersten Blick waren ihr auf der rechten Seite des Blattes Kanten aufgefallen, die entstanden, wenn man eine Seite aus einem Buch riss. Gut möglich, dass es einst ein Buch voll davon gegeben hatte und das diese Seite die letzte war. Es war ein Versuch wert.

Einer der Söldner, der der Lara auch an der Treppe aufgefangen hatte, reichte ihr ein hellgrünes Plastikfeuerzeug.

„Was machen Sie da?", wunderte sich Samantha. Offenbar war die Neugier in ihr doch größer, als sie selber hatte zugeben wollen.

„Cherubim sind Engel des _weißen _Lichts.", erklärte Lara: „Dieser Aspekt ist nur wenigen bekannt und wird in heutiger Zeit oft in der Esoterik genutzt, ohne den wahren Grund zu kennen."

Hinter Samanthas Stirn schien es zu arbeiten: „Weißes Licht?!", sie überlegte: „Das ist wohl der Grund, dass es ausgerechnet Mondlicht hatte sein müssen."

Lara war sich noch nicht sicher, woher Samantha und ihr Team all die Informationen hatten, aber sie schien es von irgendwem gehört zu haben, ohne genauere Hintergründe zu kennen. Da Lara aber auch wusste, dass ihr die Anwältin sicher keine näheren Angaben dazu machen würde, entschied sie sich einfach weiterzureden: „Genau. Dieses Blatt hier konnten meine Freundin und ich aus den Archiven bergen.", sie hielt es hoch und entzündete das Feuerzeug: „Hoffen wir das ich Recht habe und ich hier kein antikes Dokument von unschätzbarem Wert verbrenne."

Vorsichtig führte sie die Flamme an die Unterseite des Blattes und beobachtete, was geschah. Das Feuer fraß sich durch das Papier und in Lara machte sich die Ernüchterung breit, als sie das einfache, gelbliche Feuer sah, wie man es von jedem Lagerfeuer kannte.

Seufzend ließ sie das Blatt fallen, in dem Gedanken ein zwar leeres, aber dennoch altes Dokument zerstört zu haben.

Als das Papier aber die Schale berührte, geschah etwas Erstaunliches. Das Feuer wurde weiß, vergleichbar mit der Flamme von brennendem Magnesium. Es wurde sogar so hell, dass sich die gesamte Mannschaft abwenden musste, um nicht noch Tage später helle Punkte sehen zu müssen.

Als die Flamme schließlich erlosch und nur noch das Licht der Taschenlampen den Raum erhellte, sah Lara, dass der massive Fels, der bis dahin eine unüberwindbare Hürde gebildet hatte, nicht mehr da war.

In dem kunstvoll gearbeiteten Rahmen war nun der Durchlass in die nächste Ebene.

_Wir haben es geschafft_, dachte sich die Archäologin und ging auf den Durchgang zu, wohlwissend, dass mit jedem Meter, den sie zurücklegten, auch die Zeit dahinschwand, die ihr noch blieb, um sich etwas zu überlegen, wie sie Samantha und ihr Team ausschalten konnte.

„Los geht's.", sprach die Anwältin und wies die Söldner an, voraus zu gehen. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf zu einem unbekannten Schicksal.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Da wär es wieder aus. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel. Aber halt, hier kommt noch ein kleiner Leckerbissen für ein. Eine Preview zu meinem (hoffentlich) bald erscheinenden, dritten Kapitel von Witchblade : Seelenlos. _

_Ja, ich habe es nicht vergessen._

-Witchblade : Seelenlos-

-Kapitel Drei-

-Preview-

-Mord und Margaritas-

_Harlem, New York City_

_Der Tatort_

Sara fühlte sich komisch.

Im ersten Moment hatte sie sich sehr gefreut, dass sie nicht mehr allein sein musste. Der Anruf des Polizeichefs war ihr wie ein Segen vorgekommen. Sie hatte gehofft sich durch die Arbeit ablenken zu können, aber jetzt, wo sie in dem kleinen, verdreckten Aufzug –der maximal vier Personen fasste- stand und auf dem Weg war den Tatort zu betreten, da fühlte sie sich wirklich komisch.

Es war ein Gefühl, wie sie es vorher noch nie erlebt hatte.

All die Ereignisse der letzten Monate hatten nicht nur die Welt gewandelt. Sara fühlte sich falsch, fühlte sich deplatziert.

_Aber irgendwas muss ich tun, _dachte sie sich und um sich nicht erneut auf einen Marathon mit ihren Gedanken einzulassen, entschied sie den Polizeibeamten, der mit ihr zusammen den Aufzug bestiegen hatte –ein junger Mann Anfang dreißig, mit hellbraunem Haar und einem Gesicht, dass so aussah, als hätte es nie einen Bartstoppel gekannt-, auszufragen, um erste Informationen auf den Tatort zu erhalten: „Wie ist die Lage da oben?"

„Normal.", erwiderte der Beamte: „Für Mordverhältnisse. Ein Opfer, weiblich. Keine Anzeichen von körperlicher Gewalt gegenüber dem Opfer, keine Anzeichen einer Vergewaltigung und auch kein Raub."

Diese Informationen machten Sara stutzig: „Keine Anzeichen von Gewalt? Jemanden zu erstechen und nennen Sie _gewaltlos_?"

„Sie werden es gleich selber sehen, Detective.", gab der Mann kurz angebunden zurück.

_Wozu diese Geheimniskrämerei?_

Fortsetzung folgt in _Witchblade : Seelenlos _

_Ich gebe zu, es ist nicht viel, aber ich will euch ja auch nicht bereits alles verraten._

_Den Rest könnt ihr ab **heute **in der entsprechenden Rubrik lesen._


	33. Das Symbolon Teil 3

_Das nächste Kapitel ist da! Wie wunderbar!_

_Lange ist es her, ich weiß, aber im Moment bin ich nicht sonderlich von der Muse geküsst. Also vergebt mir und ich hoffe, dass es bald wieder mehr wird. _

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

-Kapitel 33-

-Das Symbolon Teil 3 von 4-

-Das Geheimnis des Symbolon-

_Die Gemelli-Klinik, Rom_

_Zur selben Zeit_

Da es bereits nach Mitternacht war, gelang es Sara Pezzini schnell die Klinik zu finden. Wäre sie zu einer anderen Tageszeit unterwegs, wäre ihr Nate auf dem Beifahrersitz sicher verblutet. Eben hatte er noch mit ihr gesprochen, hatte versucht ihr zu versichern, dass seine Schusswunde gar nicht weiter schlimm sei und jetzt lag er da, völlig reglos und nur schwach atmend.

Ein Blick nach links und rechts versicherte ihr, dass niemand in der Nähe war, der ihr helfen könnte Nate ins Innere zu tragen.

„Typisch!", schnell hatte sie den Wagen verlassen und stand nun auf der Beifahrerseite. Die Witchblade entfaltete sich und umschlang ihren Arm, wanderte den Rücken entlang und griff auf den anderen Arm und den Brustkorb über.

_Die werden gleich sicher sehr doof gucken, _dachte sie, während sie mittlerweile mühelos den Körper ihres Freundes griff und aus dem Wagen zog. Ein erschöpftes Seufzen entglitt seinen Lippen, als sie ihn wie eine Braut auf dem Weg über die Türschwelle haltend in Richtung des Haupteingangs trug.

„Du bekommst Hilfe.", sprach sie zu ihm, in der Hoffnung, dass Nate darauf reagieren würde: „Halt nur noch ein wenig durch!"

Zwei Pfleger standen im überdachten Bereich des Haupteinganges an die Wand gelehnt und rauchten. Als sie von weitem Sara Pezzini sahen, wie diese sich mit dem verwundeten Nate vorankämpfte, wollten sie ihr zur Hilfe eilen, hielten aber plötzlich inne, als sie die Rüstung sahen, die sie trug.

Sara verwunderte das wenig, immerhin konnte sie nicht damit rechnen, dass hier irgendwer es als normal empfand, dass eine Frau in einer mittelalterlich angehauchten Rüstung durch die Gegend lief. (Anmerkung: Ich nutze für die Geschichte Saras Rüstung, wie sie von Stjepan Sejic gemalt wird in den neueren Ausgaben der Witchblade-Comics. Nur, damit ihr euch das besser vorstellen könnt.)

Als keiner der Pfleger sich wirklich sicher war, was er tun konnte, half Sara ihnen auf die Sprünge: „Na los! Er brauch schnell einen Arzt."

Als hätten die Pfleger bis gerade eben noch abgewogen, ob nicht eventuell sogar Sara für die Verletzungen des ihnen unbekannten Mannes verantwortlich war, und waren jetzt zu einem Ergebnis gekommen, nämlich dem ihr zu helfen, eilte der größte von ihnen auf Sara zu und nahm ihr Nate ab.

Der nächste stürmte ins Innere, vermutlich um den Notfall auszurufen.

_Ich hoffe, dass es noch nicht zu spät ist, _dachte Sara, während die Witchblade sich langsam zurückzog. Sie würden Nate helfen, da war sie sich sicher. Sie war sich nur nicht sicher, ob Nate auch durchkommen würde.

_Unter dem Pantheon_

_Wenige Minuten später_

Hinter dem Tor öffnete sich ein länglicher Raum, mit einer Deckenhöhe von ungefähr fünf Metern. Auf den ersten Blick konnte Lara nichts Ungewöhnliches erkennen. Dabei beruhte ihre Theorie bisher nur auf der Annahme, dass nichts Böses hinter der Tür lauerte, da noch nichts ihnen entgegen gesprungen kam.

„Worauf wartet ihr? Eine Extraeinladung?", es war Samanthas Stimme. Für einen Moment hatte die Archäologin vollkommen vergessen, dass sie sich hier nicht allein befand. All diese neuen Eindrücke mussten erst geordnet und verarbeitet werden, da blieb kaum Platz ihre Feinde noch bewusst wahrzunehmen.

Zwei der Söldner lösten sich aus ihrer Position und brachten die Taschenlampen in Anschlag, um etwaige Gefahr rechtzeitig sehen zu können. Aber immer noch blieb es ruhig in dem langen Raum, von dem Lara versucht war ihn vielleicht doch in _Tunnel _umzutaufen.

Dann gingen sie los.

Als sie den ersten Schritt über die Schwelle getan hatten, entflammten an den Wänden plötzlich Fackeln, die die Umgebung in weißes Licht tauchten. Der vorderste Söldner, der das größte Gewehr trug, aber auch die größte Angst hatte, zog den Stecher durch und jagte eine Salve Kugeln in den Raum.

Es hallte so laut, dass Lara für einen Moment dachte, sie würde nie wieder etwas hören können. Als der Knall in ihrem Kopf schließlich nachließ, begann Lara mit der Sondierung des Raumes, während Samantha sich auf machte, den Söldner, mit dem eben die Nerven durchgegangen waren, anzuschreien.

Unbemerkt bewegte sich Lara etwas weiter in den Raum hinein, sah sich jedes Detail genau an und erkannte schnell, dass es hier keine Möglichkeit gab irgendwo Deckung zu suchen und das gegnerische Team auszuschalten.

_Denk nach, _spornte sie sich an.

Aber ein länglicher Raum, der –jetzt wo das Feuer ihnen leuchtete- seine vollen Ausmaße entfaltete, hätte nicht schmuckloser sein können. Von den Engelsfiguren im Treppenhaus und im Raum davor war hier nichts zu sehen. Es war ein rechteckiger Raum mit _viereckigen Einlässen in Wänden und Decke_.

Lara wusste nicht, wie ihr das entgehen konnte.

Rechts und links von ihr waren Eingriffe in der Wand, wo vermutlich ein Hebel oder eine Falle lauerte, und als sie zur Decke und zum Boden sah, erkannte Lara weitere Löcher.

„Hey!", Samantha war offensichtlich mit ihrem Vortrag fertig und bemerkte, dass Lara sich abseits vom Team bewegte: „Was soll denn das werden, wenn es fertig ist?"

„Ich sehe mir nur den Raum an…", den Zusatz _während ihr eure Zeit damit verschwendet euch anzuschreien_, beließ sie in ihren Gedanken.

„Dann können Sie uns jetzt sicher erleuchten, oder? Wie geht es weiter?", auch ihr war wohl aufgefallen, dass es keinen Ausgang aus diesem Raum gab. Lara zweifelte nicht daran, dass es hier einen ähnlichen Mechanismus gab, wie in dem Raum zuvor.

Sie hatte ihn nur noch nicht durchschaut.

_Oben, unten, links, rechts._

Das waren die Richtungen, die es gab. Wobei Lara zweifelte, dass der Architekt dieser Anlage sich an links, rechts und so weiter orientierte. Es war sicher eine Himmelsrichtung, oder vielleicht richtete sich der richtige Schalter nach dem Stand des Mondes?

Dann wusste Lara mit einem Mal die Antwort.

„Was ist, was haben Sie?", wollte Samantha neugierig wissen, als Lara zu dem Loch im Boden schritt.

Aus der Nähe sah sie ihre Vermutung bestätigt. Es war eine Uhr, aber sie war verdreht. Die neun –in römischen Zahlen- prangte rechts neben dem etwa Faustgroßen Eingriff. Dazu noch auf der linken Seite die fünfundvierzig. Die Stunden und die Minuten.

„Wollen Sie uns nicht einweihen?", hörte sie Samantha. Es sollte wohl wie eine Drohung klingen, erschien Lara aber eher wie ein verzweifelter Ruf nach Erleuchtung.

„Einen Moment noch.", Lara suchte ihr Handgelenk nach einer Uhr ab, wie man es manchmal tat, wenn man jemanden auf die Idee bringen wollte, nach der Uhrzeit zu sehen: „Wie spät haben wir?", sie hatte doch tatsächlich ihr Standardchronometer vergessen.

Einer der Söldner, der etwas abseits von der Gruppe stand und sich bei genauerem hinsehen als der eine entpuppte, der Lara vor dem Sturz gerettet hatte, antwortete: „Viertel nach zwölf."

_Perfekt_, Lara sah zur Decke. Wenn die fünfundvierzig hier unten war, würde sich die fünfzehn genau über ihnen in fünf Meter Höhe befinden.

_Ausgerechnet jetzt._

„Von Ihnen hat nicht zufällig jemand eine Leiter?", wand sie sich an die Gruppe und entschied sich dazu, näher zu kommen. Sie wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand auf dumme Ideen kommen würde und glaubte, Lara würde die Flucht ergreifen wollen.

„Das nicht, aber ich glaub ich sehe gerade eine Alternative.", derselbe Söldner, der offenbar der einzige in der Gruppe war, der reden konnte oder wollte, deutete an die Wand rechts von Lara.

Die Archäologin war peinlich berührt, dass es ihr nicht aufgefallen war. Die Wand dort war so miserabel gemauert worden, dass sich regelrechte Vorsprünge gebildet hatten, an denen man –vorausgesetzt man war ein geübter Kletterer- hinaufkommen konnte.

Irgendwie zweifelte Lara daran, dass die Mauer nur zufällig so gemauert worden war, aber man wusste es nicht.

„Okay, dann legen wir los.", sie begann mit Armkreisen ihre Muskeln zu lockern: „Dieses Ding.", sie deutete auf die Öffnungen in den Wänden: „Ist eine Uhr. Ich bin sicher, dass wir die richtige Uhrzeit einstellen sollen. Also die aktuelle Zeit.", die Frage, die offensichtlich im Raum hin, nämlich woher ein Mechanismus wissen konnte, wie spät es war, ließ Lara unbeantwortet, obwohl sie eine Theorie hatte: „Während ich also hinaufsteige und die Minuten einstelle, brauche ich jemanden bei der _zwölf_.", sie deutete auf die linke Wand: „Ich denke das ist machbar, oder?"

Samantha schien offenbar nicht besonders überzeugt von Laras Idee, weshalb sie die Aufgabe schnell an einen der Männer weiterreichte.

Dann –ohne weitere Kommentare abzuwarten- begann Lara mit dem Aufstieg.

Die ersten Meter waren überhaupt kein Problem und in etwa einer Minute hatte sie die Decke erreicht. Jetzt wurde es aber problematisch, da nicht alle Steine, die ihr den Weg zum Schalter ebneten, vernünftig greifbar waren.

Doch Lara traute sich voran, arbeitete sich zwar nur langsam, aber dafür kontinuierlich zur Mitte –falls es denn wirklich die Mitte- der Decke vor.

Auf halber Strecke kam ihr eine Idee. So gut sie mit einem Arm konnte, griff sie nach ihrem Magnethacken und entrollte ihn, befestigte den Magnetkopf so, dass er sie im Zweifelsfall halten würde, sollten ihr die Kräfte versagen.

Die Vorsichtsmaßnahme entpuppte sich schließlich als überflüssig, denn sie bewältigte den Rest der Strecke mühelos.

Als sie den Einlass in der Wand erreichte, betete Lara, dass sie Recht behalten würde, dann wand sie sich an den Söldner, der bei der _XII_ stand: „Los. Jetzt!", rief sie herunter und zeitgleich griffen sie hinein.

Sie wusste, wie gefährlich eine solche Aktion war, wie leicht sie sich mal eben ein paar Finger, oder die ganze Hand verlieren konnte, oder was sonst noch für Fallen in Löchern, wie diesen beherbergt sein könnten, aber sie wusste auch, dass sie das Risiko eingehen musste.

Blind tastete sie nach etwas, dass sich wie ein Hebel anfühlen könnte.

Dabei drangen ihre Finger durch mehrere Schichten von Spinnenweben, doch die Archäologin hatte sich in all den Jahren, die sie nun unter der Erde oder sonst wo in Tempeln, Gräbern und Heiligtümern verbracht hatte, abgewöhnt so etwas, wie Ekel zu empfinden. Selbst ihre sonst eher blühende Fantasie hatte Lara zu zügeln gelernt.

Schließlich umfassten ihre Finger etwas, dass sich wie eine Art Knauf, oder vielleicht auch wie eine Gelenkkapsel anfühlen mochte und zog daran.

Fallen, Gifte und herunterfallende Insekten blieben aus und als sie hörte, wie irgendwo in der Ferne Zahnräder anfingen zu arbeiten und sah, wie am hinteren Ende des Raumes der Boden auseinander glitt und den Blick freigab auf eine breite Treppe in die Tiefe, wusste Lara, dass sie es geschafft hatten.

_Die letzte Etappe, _dachte sie, _und noch immer hab ich keinen Weg gefunden meine Begleiter abzuschütteln._

Jetzt erkannte Lara, dass ihre Vorrichtung von vorhin doch ihren Zweck hatte, denn nun konnte sie einfach loslassen und sie fiel nicht hinab. In einer Höhe von drei Metern baumelte sie in der Luft und ließ das Gewinde ihres Magnethackens sich langsam entrollen, so dass sie elegant zu Boden glitt.

„Ich muss sagen…", Samantha schritt an Lara vorbei, offenbar wollte sie es auch so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen: „…ich bin beeindruckt."

Laras Idee mit der Uhr hatte funktioniert und es gab für diesen Mechanismus auch eine simple Erklärung. Als sie um Mitternacht die Tür geöffnet hatten, die hinab an diesen Ort führte, hatten sie sicher auch etwas, wie eine Sanduhr aktiviert, die etwa eine Stunde lang lief. Das bedeutete, dass sie genau eine Stunde gehabt hätten, um die Tür zu öffnen.

Lara war beeindruckt, dass sie es in zwanzig Minuten geschafft hatten.

Gemeinsam schritten sie auf die Stufen zu, die mittlerweile Teil dieses Raumes geworden waren, jetzt wo die hintere Bodenplatte bei Seite geschoben worden war und jetzt war der Raum auch deutlich schmuckvoller, denn die Treppe war wieder von Engelsfiguren gesäumt. Lara hielt bei dieser Pracht für einen Moment inne, hatte aber nicht die nötige Zeit, die sie gern gehabt hätte, denn von hinten stieß man sie voran.

„Ich geh ja schon.", murmelte sie entnervt.

Das Team, welches aus zehn Personen bestand, nahm die letzten Schritte ihres Weges gemeinsam, denn als sie die letzte Stufe erreichten, war allen klar, dass sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten. In der Mitte viereckigen Raumes, der für Laras Verhältnisse zu symmetrisch war, als das er wirklich von Menschenhand hätte gehauen werden können, stand ein Sarkophag.

_Also doch ein Grab, _ging es ihr durch den Kopf.

Damit war eine andere Frage beantwortet, nämlich die nach dem genauen Weg das Symbolon an sich zu bringen. Es war sicher im Sarkophag, zusammen mit einer Leiche. Vermutlich von dem Architekten dieses Gemäuers, oder vielleicht aber auch doch von Raffael.

Als ihr aber der Sockel auffiel, an dem der Sarkophag befestigt war, wurde Lara ganz Bleich im Gesicht.

Samantha schien es zu bemerken, denn die Anwältin wand sich mit hochgezogener Braue an die Archäologin: „Was haben Sie?"

„Das sag ich Ihnen gleich.", Lara ging auf den Sarkophag zu: „Wenn ich weiß, ob es einen Grund für den Schock gibt."

Bisher war in der gesamten Anlage immer die Zahl vier wichtig gewesen. Deshalb hatte Lara auf Cherubim getippt. Jetzt sah sie aber, dass der Sarkophag nur von dreien getragen wurde. Auf dem kunstvoll gestalteten Deckel des Sarkophags fand Lara, zwischen Linien und Symbolen einen lateinischen Text.

_Von seinen Brüdern getragen, ruht er hier. Selig sei Gott seiner Seele._

Laras Gesicht verzog keine Miene, obwohl sie innerlich erstarrte. Hier drin ruhte tatsächlich ein Engel? Einer der vier Cherubim, von denen die Bibel gesprochen hatte.

_Was hat das zu bedeuten?_

Lara kam der Text in den Sinn, von dem es hieß, er würde das Grab des Raffael zieren.

_ILLE HIC EST RAPHAEL TIMUIT QUO SOSPITE VINCI / RERUM MAGNA PARENS ET MORIENTE MORI_

"Hier ruht Raffael, von dem die Mutter aller Dinge (die Natur) zu seinen Lebzeiten fürchtete übertroffen zu werden, und um den sie nun, wo er tot ist, trauert.", murmelte Lara leise in sich hinein, so dass weder Samantha, noch einer der Söldner sie hören konnte.

_Die Natur? Der Cherubim, der für die Natur steht? Ariel, einer der vier Cherubim._ Lara hatte das Grab eines Engels gefunden.

„Was ist jetzt?", wollte Samantha wissen: „Wo ist jetzt dieses Symbolon?"

Lara entschied sich die Frage zu übergehen, auch wenn sie davon ausgehen konnte, dass Samantha bereits wusste, wo sie es finden würden. Das war auch der Grund, warum die Anwältin einen der Söldner anwies: „Stemmt dieses Ding auf!", sie deutete auf den Deckel des Sarkophags.

Gesagt, getan.

Nach einigen mühevollen Minuten, in denen die Männer mehrere Anläufe brauchten, während Lara von zwei Männern mit Maschinengewehr flankiert wurde, schoben sie den Deckel bei Seite und Lara erkannte den einbalsamierten Leichnam. Es war größer als ein normaler Mensch und hatte Flügeln, deren Federn allerdings über die Jahre hinweg verwest waren. So hätte Lara sich die Engel nie vorgestellt. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass an dem Klischee auch nur ein Körnchen Wahrheit sein konnte.

_So kann man sich irren._

„Was ist das?", Samantha kam zögernd näher und sah über den Rand des Sarkophags ins Innere: „Was für einen Freak haben die hier begraben?"

Einer der Söldner griff ohne zu Zögern hinein und zog schließlich etwas Silbernes hervor, das von weitem entfernt an eine Münze erinnerte. Allerdings hatte sie etwa die Größe eines durchschnittlichen Wasserglases: „Wir haben's!", sprach er.

_Ich muss mir was einfallen lassen, _dieser Gedanke ließ Lara nicht mehr los, seit sie die Gruft betreten hatten. Ihr rannte die Zeit davon, irgendwie musste sie die Wachen überwältigen und den ersten Teil an sich bringen.

Wie aufs Stichwort zerschnitt ein Speer die Luft, flog quer durch den Raum und durchbohrte den Söldner, der die Silbermünze hielt. Wortlos, aber mit einem irritierten Blick ging er zu Boden. Alle Gesichter wanden sich zur Treppe, wo sie die Magdalena fanden, begleitet von einem etwa zehn Mann starken Trupp: „Niemand verlässt diesen Ort lebend!"

Lara nutzte ihre Chance, um zu handeln.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Erlebt das spannende Finale der Bergung des ersten Symbolon. In Teil 4 von 4: „Der Kampf um das Symbolon."_


	34. Das Symbolon Teil 4

_Das Finale des Symbolon-Vierteilers. Nate ist verwundet, Lara eine Geisel und die Magdalena geht zum Angriff über. Wird es Lara gelingen den ersten Teil des Symbolon an sich zu bringen, oder wird Samantha triumphieren? Und vor allem: Wann kommt die nächste Umfrage? Wir werden es sehr bald erfahren._

-Kapitel 34-

-Das Symbolon Teil 4 von 4-

-Der Kampf um das Symbolon-

_Unter dem Pantheon, Grabkammer_

„Niemand verlässt diesen Ort lebend."

Die Worte der Magdalena hingen in der Luft, während der getroffene Söldner zu Boden ging, nach vorne kippte und einen Schwall Blut auf dem Boden vergoss.

Die Silbermünze rollte über den Boden und blieb zwischen den drei Engelsfiguren liegen, die den Sarkophag hielten.

Hinter der Magdalena waren Soldaten, schwer bewaffnet und zu allem bereit. Auf den ersten Blick zählte Lara etwa zehn Soldaten, gegen acht –nein sieben- Söldner.

_Ich brauche dringend eine Waffe._

Mit der Freundschaft der Magdalena konnte Lara nicht rechnen und ein Teil von ihr verstand es sogar. Sie waren in einen heiligen Ort eingedrungen, einen Ort, den die Kirche vor den Normalbürgern und vermutlich sogar vor vielen Mitgliedern der Kirche geheim hielt. Würde herauskommen, dass es einen Ort, wie diesen gab, würde er innerhalb von wenigen Tagen entweiht werden, man würde ihn ausnehmen, erforschen, plündern und für Touristen öffnen. Das war sicher ein Grund, um sauer zu sein, selbst wenn die Person eine Freundin war.

„Patience!", Lara versuchte es dennoch und suchte den Wortwechsel.

Doch die Magdalena zeigte daran kein Interesse.

_Immerhin hat sie ihren Speer des Schicksals nicht zur Hand._

Das hieß allerdings nicht, dass die Magdalena sich nicht zu helfen wusste. Sie war eine Meisterin des Schwertkampfes und der waffenlosen Kampfkunst und wenn es hart auf hart kam, würde sie sicher auch wissen, wie man eine Schusswaffe bediente.

„Feuer!", Patience war aktuell so gar nicht geduldig, wie ihr Name verhieß. Das Feuer wurde sofort eröffnet. Lara gelang es noch im letzten Moment, genauso wie Samantha und drei Söldnern, Schutz hinter dem Sarkophag zu nehmen. Die anderen vier, die das Feuer erwidern wollten, hatten nicht den Hauch einer Chance.

„Patience! Beruhige dich!", rief Lara in einer Feuerpause: „Lass mich dir alles erklären."

„Es gibt _nichts _zu erklären. Du bist zu weit gegangen, Lara.", rief die Magdalena zurück.

_Ich brauch wirklich sehr dringend eine Waffe._

Die drei Söldner verließen die Deckung und feuerten eine Salve in Richtung der Magdalena. Lara konnte nicht sehen was geschah, aber sie war sich sicher, dass keiner der Schreie –Lara tippte auf zwei Getroffene- der Magdalena gehörte.

Plötzlich geschah etwas, womit Lara nicht gerechnet hatte. Der weiterhin geöffnete Sarkophag wurde endgültig aufgestoßen und fünf knochige Finger griffen nach dem Rand, um sich hinaus zu ziehen.

_Der Engel lebt noch?_

Lara wusste nicht viel über Engel, sie wusste nicht, was passieren musste, damit ein Engel starb und ob er dann überhaupt sterben konnte, war ihr auch unbekannt. Aber sie war sich sicher, was sie da sah. Die etwa zwei Meter und fünfzig Zentimeter messende Gestalt entstieg gerade ihrem Grab.

„Mumien!", murmelte Lara: „Warum müssen es immer Mumien sein?"

Samantha blickte sie verwirrt an, beließ die Sache aber Kommentarlos, wofür Lara ihr sehr dankbar war.

Der Mumienengel riss das vertrocknete Maul auf und entließ einen stummen Schrei. Hätte er noch Stimmbänder gehabt, hätte es sicher furchterregend geklungen, dennoch stellten sich Laras Nackenhaare zu Berge.

„Was zum…?", die Magdalena stockte rechtzeitig, bevor sie etwas sagte, dass sie später würde beichten müssen: „Was hast du getan?"

Die Frage war eindeutig an Lara gerichtet.

„Ich?", Lara war irritiert: „Gar nichts. Ich weiß nicht mal, was hier gerade geschieht."

„Feuer!", dieses Mal war der Befehl nicht auf Lara und ihr Team gerichtet, sondern auf die Engelsgestalt. Maschinengewehrstakkatos erfüllten den Raum und auch die drei Söldner auf Laras Seite eröffneten das Feuer und obwohl das Wesen in einem Kugelhagel gebadet wurde, entfaltete es unbeirrt die knöchernen Schwingen und wirbelte um die eigene Achse, schneller als Lara es vermutet hatte.

Der erste Hieb der riesigen Faust sauste knapp über dem Sarkophag hinweg, Lara hing rechtzeitig in die Hocke und riss Samantha unbewusst mit. Zwei der Söldner schafften dieses Manöver ebenfalls, während der dritte mit einer solchen Wucht durch die Luft gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde, dass er sich sicher nicht mehr erholen würde.

_Genug…_

Lara entschied sich, dass es jetzt egal war, was Samantha ihr sagte. Sie brauchte eine Waffe, um sich verteidigen zu können. Also sprintete sie geduckt nach links zu einem der erschossenen Söldner und brachte, in dem sie eine Rolle über den Körper des Toten vollführte, die Waffe in ihre Gewalt.

Eine der Soldaten aus Magdalenas Team riss die Waffe herum und schoss auf die Archäologin. Lara rollte nach links und entging so dem tödlichen Kugelhagel, während der Engel ihren Bewegungen folgte. Mit zwei Schritten hatte er die Distanz überwunden und schlug nach der Abenteurerin.

Mit einer weiteren Rolle, dieses Mal zwischen den Beinen des Gegners hindurch, brachte Lara sich in Sicherheit und der Schlag ging ins Leere. Sofort eröffnete Lara, dieses Mal mit der Unterstützung der Soldaten das Feuer auf die Bestie, doch bis auf einen abgetrennten Flügel, war das Ergebnis eher mager.

„Oh, oh.", Lara wirbelte um die eigene Achse und sprintete geduckt auf die Magdalena zu.

„Was machst du da?", in Patience Gesicht spiegelte sich das Grauen wider: „Bist du verrückt geworden?"

Als sie erkannte, dass sich Lara von ihrem Vorhaben nicht abbringen ließ, entschied sie sich zu einem anderen Befehl: „Verteilt euch!"

Das nur noch acht Mann starke Team verteilte sich im Raum und immer wieder wurde auf die Bestie geschossen.

Das Monster wusste nicht, wohin es sich zuerst wenden sollte, schlug wie wild um sich, erzielte aber erstaunlich gute Trefferquoten. Drei Soldaten und einer von Samanthas Söldner fielen in den nächsten zwei Minuten.

Unterdessen stürmte die Magdalena auf Lara zu: „Glaub nicht, dass ich dich so leicht davon kommen lasse.", der Schlag traf Lara im Gesicht und schickte sie, sich überschlagend, zu Boden.

Einen weiteren Schlag wehrte Lara mit dem nach oben gerissenen Maschinengewehr ab und die Magdalena schrie schmerzerfüllt auf, als ihre Faust das Metall der Waffe traf.

Mit einem Tritt, der Lara beinah in einen Handstand katapultierte, traf sie Patience an der Schulter und warf sie ebenfalls zu Boden.

„Ich will das nicht tun. Du musst mir vertrauen!", Lara hoffte, dass Patience ihr glauben würde.

„Dir vertrauen?", Patience lachte: „Einem Grabräuber?", in ihrer Stimme lag Verachtung und sie wusste, dass Lara es hasste, wenn man sie so nannte.

Hinter sich hörte Lara weitere Schmerzensschreie. Offenbar arbeitete sich die Kreatur voran. Gerade rechtzeitig gelang es Lara einen Blick hinter sich zu werfen, so dass sie der Faust noch entgehen konnte. Die Magdalena hatte sich währenddessen aufgerappelt und rannte quer durch den Saal auf den Speer zu, der weiterhin in der Brust des toten Söldners steckte.

Wenn sie ihre Waffe erreichte, war sie eindeutig im Vorteil, weshalb sich Lara aufmachte, sie daran zu hindern.

Als Patience gerade den Stiel des Speers zu fassen bekam, sprang Lara sie von hinten an und riss sie erneut von den Beinen. Über den Boden rollend, rangen sie um die Oberhand. Lara kam sich im Moment total lächerlich vor.

„Geh…runter!", die Magdalena schlug Lara mehrmals gegen die Schulter, doch die Archäologin dachte nicht im Traum daran, ihre Gegnerin los zu lassen.

Erst, als sie Samantha aus dem Augenwinkel sah, wie diese auf allen vieren durch den Raum robbte, um das Symbolon zu erreichen, ließ sie unfreiwillig von der Magdalena ab. Mit einem kräftigen Satz stieß sich die Archäologin aus der Hocke ab und rammte Samantha von der Seite.

Patience rappelte sich währenddessen auf und griff nach dem Stiel ihrer Waffe.

_Das ist nicht gut._

Ein kräftiger Hieb brachte Samantha aus der Fassung und die Archäologin konnte gerade noch nach dem Symbolon greifen, als die gigantische Faust des Engels auf sie niederfuhr. Wie durch ein Wunder wurde sie verfehlt und als sie wieder klar denken konnte, wusste sie auch wieso. Samantha hatte sie gestoßen und somit aus der Gefahrenzone gebracht.

_Wie? Was? Wieso?_

Diese Fragen mussten unbeantwortet bleiben, denn in dem Moment sah Lara, wie die Magdalena zum Angriff überging. Allerdings zielte sie nicht auf Lara, sondern auf die Mumie. Als sich die Archäologin umsah, erkannte sie auch, wieso.

Bis auf einen der Soldaten, hatte die Bestie alle vernichtet.

Sie waren der Kreatur deutlich unterlegen und das, obwohl von den Flügeln des Monsters nichts mehr geblieben war und einer der Arme nur noch an ein paar trockenen Sehnen hing. Die Magdalena schwang den Speer des Schicksals wie ein echter Profi und trennte den Arm endgültig ab.

Beinah schon verwirrt blickte das Monster auf den Armstumpf, als würde es sich gerade fragen, wie das möglich sei. Dann entschied es sich doch noch anzugreifen. Die Magdalena stieß ihrerseits mit dem Speer zu, verfehlte den Arm, brachte die Waffe aber so an, dass sie mit einer schnellen Drehung, den Arm des Wesens auf den Rücken presste und es somit aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte.

Lara kam nicht umhin, ihre Kontrahentin, die sonst eine Freundin für sie war, zu bewundern. Dann fiel ihr wieder ein, in welcher Situation sie sich befand. Sie hatte das Symbolon in der Hand und befand sich in unmittelbarer Gefahr, also musste sie zusehen, dass sie schnell wegkam.

Das strauchelnde Monster rammte mit aller Gewalt gegen die Wand der Grabkammer, die unter dem Gewicht der Kreatur nachgab. Offenbar war es doch etwas stabiler, als eine durchschnittliche Mumie.

Eine Erschütterung lief durch den Boden und die Decke, als die Kreatur versuchte sich wieder aufzurichten, dann aber von einer Masse aus Steinen begraben wurde, die von der Decke hinab fielen.

Als die Erschütterungen nicht nachließen, erkannte Lara, dass es jetzt wirklich an der Zeit war das Weite zu suchen.

„Die Kammer stürzt ein!", rief sie und rannte bereits los, dicht gefolgt von Samantha, die ihr Augenmerk sehr deutlich auf das Symbolon in Laras Hand gelegt hatte. Sie würde sich sicher nicht so leicht abschütteln lassen.

Die Magdalena hielt noch ein Mal inne und sah, wie weitere Steine den zappelnden Leichnam des Engels begruben. Dann entschied auch sie, dass es an der Zeit war, die Flucht zu ergreifen. Mit dem Soldaten im Schlepptau tat sie das auch.

Sie erreichten die oberste Stufe gerade rechtzeitig, als hinter ihnen die Decke der Grabkammer endgültig zusammenbrach.

Trotz des Speers und der Rüstung gelang es Patience zu Lara Croft und Samantha aufzuschließen. Der Soldat blieb unterdessen etwas zurück, rannte aber aus aller sich ihm bietenden Kraft.

Mehrmals musste Lara einen Haken schlagen, um von herabfallendem Gestein nicht getroffen zu werden. Samantha entwickelte dabei einen sichtlichen Ehrgeiz Lara nicht zu verlieren. Hinter sich hörte sie die Schritte der Magdalena und das Keuchen des letzten Soldaten.

_Schneller, schneller, schneller…_

Sie konnte vor sich bereits das Steinportal und die Schale sehen, in der sie vorhin das Blatt Papier verbrannt hatte.

_Das wird knapp._

Der Boden bekam eine unnatürliche Neigung nach rechts, so dass es ihr immer schwerer fiel geradeaus zu laufen. Dann barst der Stein, der einer solchen Drehung nicht standhielt, in zwei Teile und der Boden unter Laras Füßen tat sich auf, wenige Meter vor der rettenden Treppe.

Mit letzter Kraft stieß sie sich, so gut es ging, an dem Stein, der unter ihr wegsackte, ab und sprang. Samantha und die Magdalena hatten das mehr Glück, da sie bereits sahen, was sie erwartete.

Lara kam unsanft auf und wurde von der Magdalena und Samantha überholt, die jetzt beide mehr Interesse darin zeigten ihr eigenes Leben zu retten, als das Symbolon in ihre Gewalt zu bringen.

Hinter sich hörte sie einen Schrei und sah, wie der Soldat in der Tiefe verschwand. Er war nicht schnell genug gewesen, was Lara ein wenig erstaunte, immerhin hatte er ja ein entsprechendes Training genossen und hätte sie alle einholen sollen.

Darüber wollte sie sich jetzt keine weiteren Gedanken machen, stattdessen rannte sie weiter, denn der Boden gab weiterhin nach.

Mit einem kräftigen Satz übersprang sie die umkippende Schale und sah, wie die Magdalena und Samantha am Ende der steilen Treppe bereits in dem schmalen Spalt verschwanden, der durch die Öffnung der Grabesplatte entstanden war.

Lara rannte hinauf, immer zwei Stufen auf ein Mal nehmend, aber sie spürte bereits, dass sie es nicht schaffen konnte. Die Stufen wurden immer brüchiger und mehrmals drohte die Archäologin zu fallen.

Den rettenden Lichtpunkt am Ende der Treppe würde sie nicht erreichen, es sei denn…

…in dem Moment sah die Abenteurerin eine sich ihr entgegen reckende Hand. Ein Gefühl des Glücks durchströmte sie und spornte ihren Körper noch ein Mal an. Als vor ihr die letzten acht Stufen zusammenbrachen und in der Tiefe verschwanden, sprang Lara ab, segelte durch die Luft, der rettenden Hand entgegen.

Sie kam sich vor wie eine Ertrinkende, der man ein Ruder hinhielt, wie eine Verdurstende, die eine Oase erreichte, als sich ihre Finger um die andere Hand schlossen und sie mit einem kräftigen Ruck durch die Öffnung gezogen wurde, ehe hinter ihr alles zusammenbrach.

Das Licht war von einer Taschenlampe hergerührt, wie sie jetzt erkannte, da sie gerade mal eine halbe Stunde unter der Erde verbracht hatten und die rettende Hand hatte _Samuel Quill _gehört.

Mit einem Mal wünschte Lara sich, sie wäre in der Grabkammer verschüttet worden, anstatt jetzt hier keuchend in das lächelnde Gesicht ihres schlimmsten Feindes zu blicken.

Von jemandem wie Quill wollte sie nicht gerettet werden und mit einem Mal spürte sie auch wieder die Angst, die sie nach ihrem letzten Abenteuer beschlichen hatte und sie erst vor wenigen Tagen losgelassen hatte.

Samuel Quill war wieder in ihr Leben getreten und das war ganz und gar nicht gut.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Das war er, der vierte Teil der Bergung. Jetzt glaubt ihr sicher: Und wo ist die Umfrage? Wo? Wo? Wo? Die kommt mit dem nächsten Kapitel, versprochen._

_Weiter geht's in: „Das Symbolon – Nachhall"_


	35. Das Symbolon Nachhall

_Sorry, wenn es im Moment so zäh voran geht. Im Augenblick bin ich nicht sonderlich in Schreiblaune. Woran das liegt: Keine Ahnung. Wird es besser: Ich hoffe es. Also bitte, bleibt dran und lasst euch nicht abschrecken, wenn mal ein paar Wochen keine neuen Kapitel kommen. Das kann verschiedene Gründe haben. Diese Geschichte gebe ich nicht einfach so auf, dafür habe ich schon zu viele neue Ideen, die noch investiert werden müssen._

-Kapitel 35-

-Das Symbolon-

-Nachhall-

_Die Gemelli-Klinik, Rom_

_Am nächsten Morgen_

Lara wusste nicht mehr genau, wie sie hier her gekommen war, aber sie wusste, dass es Quills Verschulden war. Sie wusste auch nicht, wie er es geschafft hatte, Samantha und die Magdalena zu überzeugen, dass sie Lara gehen lassen sollten. Sie wusste nicht einmal, wo Quill im Augenblick war, sie hoffte aber, dass er nicht ebenfalls zum Flughafen gefahren war, sie Victor Sullivan, Nates Freund und Vertrauter, der ihnen seit einiger Zeit zur Seite stand und als Quills sprichwörtlicher Wachhund mitgekommen war.

Was Lara wusste, war das die Magdalena nicht mit ihnen gekommen. Samantha hingegen schon. Sie wurde gerade vom Arzt untersucht, aber er würde bei ihr dieselbe Diagnose stellen, wie bei Lara. Bis auf ein paar Schürfwunden, ein paar Prellungen und einem blauen Auge war sie soweit gesund.

Lara erinnerte sich noch, wie er ihr auf einen Kratzer am Handgelenk ein Pflaster klebte und sie fragend ansah. Er hatte sich sicher Bilder von irgendwelchen illegalen ausgemalt, aber das war Lara egal.

Sie selbst saß gerade im Innenhof der Klinik und genoss die aufgehende Sonne, während sie ihre Gedanken sortierte. Victor Sullivan, Samuel Quill, Nathan Drake. Sie alle waren in ihr Leben getreten und meinten sie begleiten zu müssen.

Wobei Lara insgesamt auch keine sonderliche Abneigung gegen die meisten von ihnen hatte: Bis auf Samuel Quill vielleicht.

In ihrem Rucksack wusste sie die zwei Artefakte. Den Wegweiser und das erste Symbolon, wobei Lara noch nicht so ganz verstanden hatte, wie das alles zusammenhing. Sie waren in einem Engelsgrab gewesen, hatten die Silbermünze geborgen, aber was war das Gesamtbild? Sie ahnte, dass Nachdenken sie aktuell nicht weiterbringen würde, sie musste etwas tun. Vor allem musste sie aber als Erstes Quill loswerden.

Es kam nicht in Frage, dass er sie weiterhin begleiten würde.

Außerdem hatte sie noch vorgehabt nach Nate zu sehen. Er war zwar über den Berg, aber Lara machte sich dennoch Sorgen um ihn.

Und da war schon ihre nächste Frage: Was sollte sie von Samantha halten? Auf der einen Seite schoss sie auf Nathan Drake, wenn auch nicht tödlich, dann aber rettete sie Lara vor dem Hieb dieses Engelsmonsters.

_Das wird mir alles zu viel._

Wie auf ein Stichwort hin, glitt die Glastür links von ihr auf und eine braunhaarige Frau trat hinaus: „Wie geht es dir?", es war Sara Pezzini, Laras Freundin und die Retterin von Nates Leben.

„Ich fühl mich total erschlagen. Am liebsten würd ich achtundvierzig Stunden nur schlafen.", antwortete sie ehrlich.

Sara lachte amüsiert, auch wenn sich auf ihrem Gesicht Sorge wiederspiegelte. Sie wusste genau, was in Lara gerade vorging, denn dieselben Gedanken gingen auch Sara durch den Kopf. Sie beide hatten nicht vergessen, was Quill ihnen und der Welt angetan hatte.

„Was wolltest du eigentlich?", wunderte sich die Archäologin, der gerade erst bewusst wurde, dass Sara sicher nicht ohne Grund hier raus gegangen war.

„Nate ist wach, er will dich sicher sehen.", erklärte Sara kurz und half Lara auf die Beine. Der Archäologin taten alle Muskeln weh und jede Faser ihres Körpers schien gelitten zu haben und das, obwohl Lara körperlich in absoluter Bestform war.

Gemeinsam betraten sie das Krankenhaus.

Für einen Moment sah Lara nur wenig, bis sich die Augen an die anderen Lichtverhältnisse im Inneren des Gebäudes gewöhnt hatten.

Lara folgte Sara über einen offenen Wartebereich hinweg in einen Gang, den sie vor wenigen Minuten selbst noch beschritten hatte, in Richtung des Aufzuges. Nates Zimmer lag im sechsten Stockwerk des Krankenhauses und genau das war aktuell ihr Ziel.

Doch so weit kamen sie gar nicht, denn in diesem Moment öffnete sich rechts von ihnen, am Ende des Ganges, kurz vor dem Treppenhaus, und Samantha Stewarts trat heraus. Ihr Gesicht war an der Wange angeschwollen, über der linken Augenbraue klebte ein Pflaster und ihr rechter Arm war in einer Schlinge und einem Gips verpackt.

Lara versuchte möglichst schnell an der Anwältin vorbeizuziehen, doch Samantha machte ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

Die blonde Anwältin sprach leise etwas ins Zimmer hinein, dann schloss sie die Tür und trat der Archäologin in den Weg: „Einen Moment noch."

Lara war sich ihren Gefühlen gegenüber Samantha im Moment nicht sicher und wollte sich damit aktuell auch nicht befassen müssen, aber ihr blieb wohl keine Wahl.

Früher war es einfacher gewesen. Lara hatte Simon gehasst, sie hatte Alexia verabscheut und Corban Frys missachtet. Doch bei Samantha wurde die Sache wirklich schwierig. War Samanthas Verhalten echt? War es alles ein abgekartetes Spiel?

Lara blieb stehen, sah Samantha fragend an und gab ihr damit das Zeichen, dass sie sprechen durfte.

„Ich wollte dir noch etwas sagen.", Samantha schien wie selbstverständlich zum _Du _gewechselt zu haben.

„Falls es um das Symbolon geht…", doch Lara wurde von der Anwältin unterbrochen: „Keine Sorge. Ich werde nicht versuchen dir das Symbolon abzunehmen.", sie kam näher: „Diese Szene will ich nicht riskieren.", sie lächelte: „Ich wollte dir nur viel Glück wünschen.", und mit diesen Worten ging sie an Lara und Sara vorbei und ließ die beiden Frauen verdutzt stehen.

Dann aber schien sie es sich anders zu überlegen, denn sie drehte sich noch mal um: „Noch etwas.", Lara, die im Augenblick total irritiert war, blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich ihr zuzudrehen. Samantha fuhr fort: „Wenn ihr euch mit Thornton anlegt, müsst ihr eins wissen: Er ist ein gefährlicher Mann.", Samantha blinzelte: „Seid vorsichtig."

Dann verschwand sie um die nächste Ecke und ließ Lara und Sara verdutzt zurück.

Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen. Keine der beiden Frauen war im Augenblick in der Lage irgendwie auf die Situation zu reagieren. In Lara hatte sich eine Art Lethargie eingestellt, die sie zurzeit nicht ablegen konnte.

„Hmmm…", machte schließlich Sara, um überhaupt etwas sagen zu können.

Lara nickte. Noch immer blickten sie in die Richtung, in die Samantha gegangen war. So viele Gedanken kreisten im Kopf der Archäologin, so viele Zweifel. Sie hatte dieses Abenteuer angenommen, in der Hoffnung, dass sie endlich aus dem Alptraum, in dem sie sich seit Monaten gefangen sah, zu entkommen und jetzt war sie auf dem besten Wege in das nächste Desaster.

Es gab eine Faustregel für Fieslinge: Begannen diese damit, sich gegenseitig auszuspielen, so wurde die Sache kompliziert.

Dennoch war Lara irgendwie erleichtert, zu sehen, dass Thornton die Rädchen in seinem Getriebe offensichtlich nicht alle unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Lass uns endlich zu Nate gehen.", sagte sie schließlich: „Im Augenblick kommen wir _hier _sowieso nicht weiter."

Sara nickte und zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg nach oben.

Der Aufzug kam nur wenige Sekunden, nachdem sie ihn gerufen hatten und sie mussten erst einer Gruppe von Ärzten Platz machen, die den Aufzug verließen. Dann fuhren sie hinauf in den sechsten Stock.

Die Fahrt dauerte nicht ein Mal eine Minute und dennoch kam es Lara vor, wie eine Ewigkeit. Sara und Lara schwiegen beide und das machte die Fahrt noch unerträglicher. Gedanken jagten ihr durch den Kopf, machten ihr das Leben schwerer, als es sowieso schon war und dann war da immer noch die Frage: Wieso nannte sich das Symbolon überhaupt _Symbolon_. Lara wusste, dass ein Symbolon sich per Definition aus mehreren Teilen zusammensetzte und erst in der Gesamtheit wirklich Sinn ergab.

Doch die Silbermünze in ihrem Rucksack hatte nichts mit einem Symbolon gemein. Die Münze hatte keine Prägung, keine spezielle Form. Nichts, was auch nur annähernd auf einen zweiten Teil hindeutete. Aber vielleicht war es gerade das, was die Münze als _Symbolon _auszeichnete: Noch erkannte sie keine Struktur und kein Gesamtbild.

Schließlich kündigte ein helles Geräusch ihre Ankunft an und die Türen glitten auseinander, machten den Blick auf einen weiteren, schmucklosen Korridor des Krankenhauses frei. Noch immer schweigend, verließen die beiden Frauen den Aufzug und setzten ihren Weg fort. Lara gefiel dieser Ort nicht, ihr gefielen insgesamt keine Krankenhäuser. Selbst wenn hier alles, wie in einer Fernsehsendung aus Glas, Metall und schicken Möbeln bestehen würde, hätte sie an diesem Ort keinen weiteren Tag mehr verbringen wollen.

Nathan Drake ging es wieder besser, dass jedenfalls hatte Sara gesagt, und das bedeutete für sie, dass sie sich endlich auf den Heimweg machen durften. In England warteten noch einige ungeklärte Dinge auf Lara.

Thornton war definitiv zu weit gegangen, dass stand spätestens jetzt fest und das würde Lara nicht auf sich ruhen lassen.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten, endlich von hier zu verschwinden.", sagte Sara, weil sie die Stille nicht mehr ertragen konnte und in Lara löste sich, als hätte Sara ein magisches Wort gesagt, eine Anspannung, die sie unwissentlich die ganze Zeit mit sich herumgetragen hatte. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich erleichtert, verstanden, befreit und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht: „Ich bin echt froh, dass du das genauso siehst."

Die Stimmung besserte sich spürbar und Lara fuhr fort: „Zum Glück hat sich Sully bereit erklärt, schon mal vor zu fahren und die Flüge zu buchen. Damit würde ich mich jetzt auch nicht rumschlagen wollen."

Schließlich erreichten sie Nates Zimmer. Es war eine graue Tür am Ende eines ebenso trostlosen Ganges und soweit Lara es auf den ersten Blick beurteilen konnte, würde es sich dabei auch um kein erstklassiges Zimmer handeln. Nach einem kurzen Klopfen, das sie eher aus Höflichkeit taten, traten sie ein und erstarrten mitten in der Bewegung.

Auf den ersten Blick war nichts Außergewöhnliches an dem Zimmer zu bemerken. Es war ein Einzelzimmer, mit einem durchschnittlichen Krankenhausbett an der linken Wand, einem kleinen Fernseher der anscheinend dauerhaft an war, einem Nachttisch auf Rädern, mit einem ausklappbaren Beistelltisch an der Seite. Dann gab es noch rechts in der Ecke eine kleine Tür zu einem separaten Badezimmer mit Toilette und Dusche und zwei Stühle für Besucher.

Es war kein hässliches Zimmer, aber natürlich auch kein Hotel.

Doch das war es auch nicht, was Lara und Sara in der Bewegung stoppen ließ. Neben Nate war noch eine weitere Person in diesem Zimmer anwesend, die Lara trotz ihrer Verkleidung erkannte. In der Kutte einer Nonne gekleidet, stand die Magdalena vor ihm und schien ihm gerade etwas sagen zu wollen, als sie mitten im Satz abbrach und die zwei unerwünschten Besucher betrachtete.

Ein Adrenalinschub durchzog Laras Körper, als sie erkannte, was die Magdalena vorhaben musste. Jedenfalls ging sie fest davon aus, dass die Kriegerin Gottes hier war, um sich an Nate für die erlittene Schmach in den Katakomben zu rächen.

Mit einem schnellen Satz war sie durchs Zimmer, Nate bäumte sich in dem Moment auf, riss seinen Oberkörper nach vorne und verzog schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht, während sich Lara, trotz ihrer Blessuren, auf die als Nonne verkleidete Kriegerin warf.

Sicher hatten die Krankenschwestern geglaubt, dass die Magdalena zu Nate zum Beten gekommen war, weshalb sie die junge Frau auch ohne zu zögern hineingelassen hatten.

Sie hörte, wie Sara hinter ihnen die Tür zuschlug, damit keine unerwünschten Zuschauer dem folgenden Spektakel beiwohnen konnten und eventuell falsche Schlüsse zogen.

Mit vollem Körpereinsatz warf sich Lara gegen die Frau und stieß sie aus dem Gleichgewicht. Irritiert torkelte die Magdalena nach hinten und durchstieß dabei die Glastür, die das Zimmer von dem dahinter liegenden Gemeinschaftsbalkon trennte. Gefolgt von einem Schauer aus Glassplittern, landeten die beiden Frauen auf dem gefliesten Balkon und rollten sich sofort ab, um den bestmöglichen Stand zu haben.

Lara spürte, wie bei der Rückwärtsrolle einige Glasscherben durch den Stoff ihres Oberteils drangen und ihr in die Haut schnitten, aber sie ignorierte es. Viel zu übermächtig war der Gedanke, dass sie die Magdalena endgültig ausschalten musste.

Sie dachte zwar nicht daran, die junge Frau zu töten, aber es musste einen Weg geben, sie unschädlich zu machen, damit wenigstens eine der mittlerweile unzähligen Parteien aus diesem Rennen ausschied.

Ohne auch nur einen Augenblick zu zögern, stürmte sie erneut vor und versuchte mit ihrer Faust von oben herab einen Treffer zu landen.

Die geübte Kämpferin und gleichzeitig Freundin und Kontrahentin, wich gekonnt aus und setzte ihrerseits zu einem Schlag an: „Hör zu!", versuchte sie auf Lara einzureden, doch diese hatte sich geschworen, dass die Zeit des Zuhörens nun vorbei war.

Lara parierte diesen Angriff: „Nein danke!"

Zu ihrem Glück befanden sich im Augenblick keine Personen auf dem Balkon, so dass auch niemand sich über diesen skurrilen Kampf wundern konnte.

„Ich muss…", die Magdalena setzte zu einem Tritt an und verfehlte Lara nur sehr knapp. Die Archäologin konterte mit einem Hieb in den Magen, der die Magdalena erneut aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte.

„Lass es sein!", in der Stimme der Magdalena mischte sich Zorn mit Atemlosigkeit. Sie schnappte nach Luft, versuchte vergeblich einen geraden Satz heraus zu kriegen, doch Lara dachte nicht daran, ihr diese Gelegenheit zu lassen.

„Lara!", eine andere Stimme riss Lara aus ihrem Berserkerartigen Zustand und holte sie in die Realität zurück. Es war die Stimme ihrer Freundin Sara.

Die ehemalige Polizistin stand im Rahmen der zerbrochenen Balkontür und blickte zu den zwei Frauen hinaus: „Nate hat mich aufgeklärt, die Magdalena ist aus einem anderen Grund hier, als du vielleicht glaubst."

Etwas irritiert blickte die Archäologin zwischen der Magdalena, Sara und Nate, den sie durch die Fenster mit dem Schultern zucken sah, hin und her. Die Situation war ihr mehr als unangenehm: „Bitte, entschuldige!", versuchte sie wenigstens einen Hauch ihrer Würde zu wahren.

Jetzt, wo die Anspannung weg war und das Adrenalin verrauschte, spürte sie auch die Schnitte und sie taten ihr noch mehr weh, wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie das auch hätte vermeiden können.

Schweigend ging die Magdalena an Lara Croft vorbei und folgte Sara ins Innere. Als auch Lara eingetreten war, begann sie zu sprechen: „Ich habe dich kämpfen sehen, Lara. Du hast zwar das Medaillon an dich genommen, aber ich sah auch, wie erbittert du gegen dieses Unwesen gekämpft hast.", ihr fielen die Worte offensichtlich nicht leicht: „Ich möchte mich dafür entschuldigen, was im Vatikan vorgefallen war und wollte dir hiermit nur sagen, dass du von der katholischen Kirche aus deinen Weg gehen darfst.", sie machte eine Pause: „Die Kirche, und ich, sind der Meinung, dass du tatsächlich für die gute Sache hier kämpfst und aus dem, was noch vor dir liegt, keinen Gewinn für dich erzielen willst."

„Das hab ich doch schon von Anfang an gesagt.", ließ sie Lara diesen Kommentar nicht nehmen: „Aber danke!"

„Ich wollte dir noch eine Warnung mit auf den Weg geben: Egal, was du auf deiner Reise noch sehen wirst. Behalt es für dich.", mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich die Kriegerin des Herren, strich sich vor dem Hinausgehen noch ein Mal über die Nonnenkleidung und war dann verschwunden.

Lara seufzte.

Diese ganze erste Jagd hatte ihre Spuren hinterlassen, aber die Worte der Magdalena hatten in Lara auch neuen Kampfgeist geweckt: Sie würde dieses Abenteuer hinter sich bringen und niemand würde ihr im Weg stehen. Nicht ein Mal Quill, der Mann vor dem sie sich die letzten Monate so gefürchtet hatte. Lara erkannte: Mit einem Mal war die Furcht wie weggeblasen und sie konnte in ein neues Kapitel starten und um diese Gedanken bildlich zu unterstreichen, zog sie ihren Rucksack aus und brachte das Symbolon und den Wegweiser (sie entschied in dem Moment, dass es langsam an der Zeit war, nicht mehr vom Goldbarren zu reden) ans Tageslicht.

Nate und Sara beobachteten ihre Freundin aufmerksam, während diese die beiden Dinge vorsichtig zusammen führte, in der Hoffnung es würde auf dieselbe Weise funktionieren, wie bei dem Blatt Papier, dass sie im Archiv gefunden hatten.

Die bisherige Jagd hatte ihren Tribut gefordert, aber nun war Lara bereit allem zu trotzen und wenn es sein musste, bis ans Ende der Welt zu gehen. Lara Croft war gerade über sich hinaus gewachsen. Das war Laras letzter Gedanke, bevor sich die beiden Artefakte berührten und ein brennender Schmerz, gefolgt von einer Menge Bildern, in ihrem Kopf explodierte und Lara von den Füßen holte. Sara und Nate waren nicht schnell genug bei ihr, so dass sie ungebremst auf den Boden prallte.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Es ist geschehen. Ein neues Kapitel ist fertig geworden, die Muse ist teilweise zurückgekehrt und vor allem: Eine neue Umfrage wartet!!! Ich werde mich sofort an die Bearbeitung machen und dann könnt ihr bis zum 03. Mai 2010 auf .net abstimmen für Laras neues Reiseziel!_


	36. Die Englische Patientin

_Hallo liebe Leserinnen und Leser, es ist wieder so weit: Ein weiteres Kapitel ist am Start und wartet darauf gelesen zu werden._

_Die Umfrage ist mittlerweile beendet und das Ergebnis steht fest: Es wird GRÖNLAND. Für Lara wird es also bald richtig kalt._

_Danke an alle, die mit abgestimmt haben! _

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen dieses Kapitels. Falls euch Fehler auffallen, dürft ihr mich natürlich darauf hinweisen, aber bitte versteht, dass sich manchmal –vor allem wenn ich schnell schreibe- ein paar Fehler einbaue, die nicht beabsichtigt sind, ich aber dann auch kaum Zeit habe, die Geschichte nachlesen zu lassen. Also, meldet ruhig Fehler bei mir, dann kann ich in dem Directors Cut daran arbeiten. _

-Kapitel 36-

-Die Englische Patientin-

_Gemini Klinik_

_Rom, Italien_

Ihr Kopf schmerzte sich bestialisch. Genauso hatte es sich angefühlt, als Lara das letzte Mal so richtig betrunken gewesen war. Viele Jahre waren seitdem vergangen, teilweise kam es ihr sogar vor, als wäre es ein anderes Leben gewesen. Aber egal, wie viel Zeit noch vergehen würde, Lara würde nie den nächsten Morgen vergessen, als sie mit Übelkeit und Kopfschmerzen aufgewacht war und den anschließenden Tag in einem Trott aus Bett und Bad verbracht hatte.

Noch bevor sie die Augen öffnete, begann sie mit einer Analyse ihres Körpers. Der Kopf schmerzte, die Lippen waren spröde und in ihrem Mund hatte sie einen blutigen Nachgeschmack. Sie befand sich in einer liegenden Position. Was war passiert?

Sie erinnerte sich nur noch, wie sie den Wegweiser mit dem Symbolon zusammengebracht hatte, danach waren die Minuten, oder waren es Stunden, verschwommen zu einem Einheitsbrei.

Lara mochte dieses Gefühl nicht, wenn man wach wurde und spürte, dass man irgendetwas verpasst hatte.

Sehr gut erinnerte Lara sich hingegen an das Bild in ihrem Kopf.

_Dieses Gesicht, _während sie das dachte, versuchte sie die Augen zu öffnen und schloss sie sofort wieder, als das grelle Neonlicht der Deckenlampe sie blendete.

Im ersten Moment hatte sie das Bild, dass ihr durch den Kopf geschossen war, wie ein Foto vorgekommen, doch dann hatte sie gesehen, wie die Person auf dem Bild sich bewegt hatte, so lebhaft, so real und dennoch wusste Lara, dass dieser Mann auf dem Bild, mit seinem dichten Bart, seinen buschigen Augenbrauen und seinem muskulösen Körper, seit ewigen Zeiten nicht mehr lebte.

_Aber wieso war er mir dann so vertraut?_

Das war die erste Emotion gewesen, die Lara durchströmt hatte, als ihr der Mann in der Vision das erste Mal begegnete.

War das wirklich ihre erwartete Vision gewesen? Würde ihr das helfen den zweiten Teil des Symbolon zu finden? Die Archäologin war ratlos, nicht zum ersten Mal auf dieser Reise. So vieles war noch ungeklärt.

„Au, mein Kopf.", entfuhr es ihr schließlich mit gequälter Stimme. Sie versuchte ihren rechten Arm zu heben, um ihre Stirn zu befühlen, ob sie auch wirklich unverletzt war, in dem Moment fiel ihr etwas auf.

Trotz des grellen Lichtes, entschied sie sich nun doch ihre Augen zu öffnen und betrachtete, nachdem sie sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatte, den einbandagierten Unterarm.

„Was zum…", gab sie von sich, beherrschte sich aber noch rechtzeitig und erkannte in diesem Moment eine Tatsache: Sie war noch immer im Krankenhaus!

Nate und Sara waren auch da, sie saßen links und rechts von ihr und blickten sie mit einer Mischung aus Besorgnis und Belustigung an. Alles schien vollkommen normal zu sein. Sara trug ein grünes T-Shirt mit einem großen Bild von Elmo aus der Muppetshow und eine blaue Jeanshose. Ihr Haar trug sie ausnahmsweise zu einem Zopf gebunden und auf ihrem Kopf prangte eine Sonnenbrille, die sie vor wenigen Minuten sicher noch getragen hatte. Nate hatte sich für ein schwarzes T-Shirt entschieden, eine beige Stoffhose und Flip Flops. Er sah aus wie der personalisierte Sommer.

_Warum liegt er nicht im Bett?_

Dieser Gedanke ließ Lara stutzig werden. Als sie in Ohnmacht gefallen war, war Nate noch im Krankenhaushemdchen gekleidet gewesen und jetzt…

Lara sah an sich herunter, so gut wie sie es aus ihrer Position konnte und ihr schmerzender Kopf es zuließ.

…jetzt trug sie das Krankenhaushemdchen!

_Wieso bin ich jetzt die Patientin?_

Nate und Sara warfen sich besorgte Blicke zu. Offensichtlich hatte sie ihren letzten Gedanken laut ausgesprochen.

In was für einem verdrehten Traum war sie hier gelandet? Welches Paralleluniversum hatte sich ihrer bemächtigt?

_Es muss ein Traum sein._

Irritiert suchte sie die Umgebung nach typischen Anzeichen eines Traumes ab: Fliegende Bananen, oder Männer in Feenkostümen. Doch Lara konnte nichts finden, wobei der Anblick von Nate in seinen Flip Flops dem schon sehr nah kam.

„Nein, nein, nein!", Sara presste Lara sanft, aber bestimmt, aufs Bett zurück, in dem sie lag, als diese versuchte sich daraus zu erheben.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte Lara.

„Nachdem du die beiden Artefakte aneinander gehalten hast.", begann Sara zu berichten. In ihrer Stimme klang ein Unterton mit, der Lara ganz und gar nicht gefiel: „Bist du in Ohnmacht gefallen."

„In Ohnmacht? Das passiert doch alle Nase lang, aber das ist doch noch lange kein Grund, dass ihr mich in ein Krankenhausbett verfrachtet?", protestierte Lara gegen ihre gegenwärtige Lage.

„Du warst zwei Tage lang bewusstlos.", erwiderte Nate plötzlich und zerstörte damit Laras gesamte Argumentationsstruktur.

„Zwei Tage?", die Augen der Archäologin weiteten sich, so dass sie für einen Augenblick fürchtete, sie würden ihr aus den Höhlen fallen, dann ließ sie sich seufzend in ihr Bett zurückfallen.

„Keine Sorge, wir haben für alles gesorgt.", versuchte Sara ihre Freundin zu beruhigen: „Winston weiß Bescheid, Mister Sullivan hat die Flüge für uns wieder storniert. Er selbst ist zurück nach England geflogen, um alles für unsere Rückkehr vorzubereiten."

„Und was ist mit meinem Arm geschehen?", Lara versuchte gar nicht, sich an etwas zu erinnern. Zwei Tage lang war sie bewusstlos gewesen, da würde man ihr die eine oder andere Frage sicher nicht übel nehmen.

„Nachdem du zu Boden gegangen warst, ist das Symbolon in deiner Hand geschmolzen und das heiße Metall hat deine Hand stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Du wirst dich leider noch ein paar Tage schonen müssen.", Nates Worte gefielen Lara ganz und gar nicht.

„Aber doch nicht im Krankenhaus, oder?", Lara war drauf und dran zu türmen. Sie hatte es Leid jedes Abenteuer irgendwann in einem Krankenhaus aufzuschlagen.

„Sicher nicht.", Sara lachte.

Sie war sichtlich amüsiert darüber, wie ihre Freundin auf die Neuigkeiten reagierte und lachte laut los.

„Lach nicht, Schnepfe!", murmelte Lara in gespieltem Zorn. Saras Lachen hellte auch ihre Stimmung erheblich auf und ein Schmunzeln entrann sich ihrem Gesicht, gefolgt von einem leisen: „Aua!", als der Schmerz in ihrem Kopf erneut explodierte, wie um sie daran zu erinnern, dass sie im Moment keinen Grund zur Freude hatte.

„Aber jetzt noch mal zurück zu den ernsten Dingen.", sofort wurde Lara wieder ernst: „Das Symbolon ist geschmolzen?", sie sah Nate an, in der Hoffnung, er habe sich in der Zwischenzeit als professioneller Schatzjäger eine Theorie dazu überlegt und würde jetzt Licht in ihre aktuelle Dunkelheit bringen.

Wortlos reichte er an Lara etwas rüber, was er gerade aus der Tasche gezogen hatte, und begann erst zu sprechen, als Lara das Objekt kurz inspiziert hatte: „Und das kam dabei raus!"

Die Archäologin heilt das neue Objekt mit der gesunden Hand in die Höhe und betrachtete es von allen Seiten. Als sie damit fertig war, wand sie sich an ihre Freunde: „Was ist das?"

Es sah aus wie ein _Stein, _etwa von der Größe einer durchschnittlichen Frauenfaust. Viel mehr, so erkannte Lara in dem Moment, war es eine kleine Steinkugel, oder eher noch ein Teil davon, denn es war offensichtlich zerbrochen.

Auf der glatten Außenseite der zerbrochenen Steinkugel fanden sich Schriftzeichen, die Lara an hebräische Symbole erinnerten, sich aber keinesfalls so lesen ließen. Jeder Versuch auf ihr Sprachgedächtnis zurückzugreifen, um die Zeichen entziffern zu können, verlief ins Leere und so gab sie es schnell wieder auf.

Allerdings war sich Lara mittlerweile in einem Punkt sicher: Was auch immer sie suchten, was auch immer ihnen der Wegweiser weisen sollte, die Antwort darauf fand sich sicher in der Bibel, oder Schriften, die derselben Zeit entstammt sein könnten. Dafür sprachen bisher alle Faktoren. Vor allem war da Thorntons unfreiwilliges Geständnis. Wenn er wirklich das Tor zu Gott finden und öffnen wollte, dann war das sicher ein Teil des Schlüssels, den Lara gerade in den Händen hielt. Anders ließ sich das große Interesse von Samantha an dem Symbolon nicht erklären.

„Hast du schon eine Idee, was das sein könnte?", fragte Nate, der mit seinem Latein offensichtlich am Ende war.

„Einige und doch keine Vernünftige oder Logische.", gestand die Archäologin. Ihr gingen mehrere Theorien durch den Kopf, die sie aber erst mal überprüfen musste: „Ich schlage vor, wir fliegen auch vorerst zurück nach England, da kann ich dann mit Hilfe der Bücher vielleicht eine Lösung finden."

Keiner ihrer Begleiter hatte etwas gegen diesen Plan einzuwenden und so wurde ein stillschweigendes Übereinkommen geschlossen. Ihr nächstes Ziel hieß: England. Danach würden sie hoffentlich mehr wissen und ihre weiteren Schritte planen können.

„Hattest du wieder eine Vision?", wollte Sara schließlich von ihrer Freundin wissen. Lara nickte: „Allerdings war sie nicht besonders aufschlussreich, eher…verwirrend."

„Wie denn das?", Nate zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, so dass sich seine Stirn in Falten legte.

„Ich habe ein Gesicht gesehen, einen Mann, den ich nicht kenne, jedenfalls nicht persönlich.", Lara stockte, überlegte, ob ihre Freunde ihr die Geschichte glauben, oder sie einweisen, würden: „…dennoch kam er mir irgendwie bekannt vor."

„Hmm.", die ehemalige Polizistin schien skeptisch. Hinter ihrer Stirn schien es zu arbeiten, weshalb sie plötzlich schweigsam wurde.

Um das Thema wechseln zu können, entschied sich Lara für eine andere Strategie. Im Augenblick würden sie sowieso nicht viel weiter kommen. Alle Theorien bleiben eben bis zu ihrem Beweis nur Theorien.

„Kann vielleicht jemand den Arzt rufen, er soll mich bitte offiziell entlassen. Ich habe keine Lust wieder im Krankenhemdchen die Fassade hinabklettern zu müssen.", für diesen Spruch kassierte Lara von ihren Freunden einen zweifelnden Blick.

Dabei sprach die Archäologin die Wahrheit. Bei ihrem letzten, großen Abenteuer, auf der Suche nach den Elementarsteinen, war sie aus einem Krankenhaus geflohen und das nur bekleidet in den charakteristischen Hemdchen und einem Handtuch um die Hüften.

_Royal Albert Hall_

_Kennsington, London_

„Du machst dir Sorgen, Liebster."

In Thorntons Brust schmerzte es, als sie diese Worte sprach. Die blonde Schönheit in dem käfigartigen Bett, lehnte sich an seine nackte, muskulöse Brust. Er wusste, dass ihre Worte nicht der Wahrheit entsprachen, jedenfalls nicht seiner Wahrheit. Sie waren nicht für ihn bestimmt, das waren sie _nie _gewesen, egal wie oft sie ihn noch so nennen würde. Nie könnte er ihr _Liebster _sein.

_Aber wenn man erst mal so lange lebt, scheinen Gefühle keine Rolle mehr zu spielen, _dachte Thornton traurig.

„Es ist nichts.", erwiderte er mit sanfter Stimme, auch wenn er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte sie zu belügen. Thornton selbst empfand nichts für die Frau in seinen Armen, aber ihre Worte lösten in ihm furchtbare und zugleich bittersüße Erinnerungen aus. Einst hatte auch er jemanden gehabt, doch das war lange her und dennoch war der Schmerz noch da.

Ihr weinen hatte ihn zu ihr gerufen.

JE näher sie ihrem Ziel kamen, umso schlimmer wurden ihre Träume. _Sie _war schwach, seelisch zerbrochen in tausende Fragmente ihrer Selbst und nur seine Nähe schien ihr eine gewisse Form von innerer Ruhe zu geben.

Ob _sie _wohl wusste, dass er nicht _er _war? Ob die Frau das überhaupt noch mitbekam? Thornton kannte diese Art von Sehnsucht und er verstand ihren Schmerz und doch empfand er ihr gegenüber kein Mitleid.

Zu groß war sein eigener Schmerz, zu nah seine Linderung. Thornton würde bekommen, was er verdiente und die Welt gleich mit ihm.

Ein leichter, brennender Schmerz schoss durch seine Brust, als die blonde Frau sich mit ihren langen Fingernägel plötzlich hinein grub: „Du musst vorsichtig sein.", sprach sie mit zitternder Stimme.

Sie, so erkannte Thornton, hatte eine erneute Vision gehabt. Bevor sie den nächsten Satz sprach, wusste er schon, wusste er schon, wie er lauten würde: „Sie ist nicht mit uns."

Thornton seufzte. Er hatte es schon geahnt, hatte das Gegenteil gehofft, aber es war vergeblich gewesen.

„Entschuldige.", er befreite sich aus ihrer Umarmung und sie sank wieder zurück in ihre Kissen, die Hände auf der Brust gefaltet, als würde sie beten.

_Mach das ruhig, _dachte er, _sie werden sowieso von niemand gehört, denn es gibt niemanden, der sie erhören könnte._

Während er sein Hemd wieder zuknöpfte und die Haut auf seiner Brust wieder heilte, sprach er im Gehen: „Ich bin bald zurück, ich muss nur überflüssigen Ballast loswerden." Es war an der Zeit seine Gefolgschaft zu minimieren, denn unter ihnen war ein Verräter.

_Fortsetzung folgt:_

_Bald: Eine Katastrophe bahnt sich an._


	37. Der Auftakt

_Wie versprochen: Es folgt die Katastrophe. Das nächste Kapitel ist etwas lang geworden, weshalb ich es in drei Teile aufgeteilt habe. Hoffe euch gefällt, was ich da vollbracht habe. Falls sich jemand nachher wundert, warum das alles und was soll das jetzt mit der Handlung zu tun haben. Am Ende des zweiten Kapitels werde ich eine kleine Abhandlung über meine Beweggründe schreiben, in denen ich euch erkläre, warum gerade dieser (unfreiwillige) Dreiteiler so wichtig für mich, für die Handlung und für Laras Charakter ist. _

_Viel Spaß!_

-Kapitel 37-

-Der Auftakt-

-Eine Katastrophe in drei Akten-

_Aeroporto internazionale Leonardo da Vinci_

_Rom, Fiumicino_

**Lara**

Bis auf einen kurzen Stopp im Hotel, wo Lara und ihre Gefährten ihre Sachen holten, fuhren sie ohne Umwege vom Krankenhaus direkt zum Flughafen. Lara wollte so schnell wie möglich hier weg. Während sie von der Autobahn abfuhren, sah Lara bereits das große Gebäude des Airport, der etwas außerhalb des Stadtgebietes lag.

Als größter Flughafen von Rom, diente der Flughafen, der nach Leonardo Da Vinci benannt worden war, täglich tausenden von Menschen als Knotenpunkt für ihren weiteren Weg. Täglich flogen hier Maschinen ein und aus, die Menschen von A nach B brachten und wieder zurück.

Geschäftspartner, Familien, Reisegruppen, Singles, Paare…sie alle trafen sich oder verabschiedeten sich hier. Verwandte, Freunde, Liebhaber…alle warteten auf die Ankunft ihrer Liebsten aus einem Urlaub, oder von sonst wo her. Alles war völlig normal, völlig alltäglich und doch würde hier in wenigen Minuten eine große Katastrophe den Alltag mit einem Schlag vertilgen und zurückblieben würde nur Leid.

Davon wusste Lara noch nichts, denn hätte sie an diesem Morgen gewusst, wie der Rest ihres Tages verlaufen würde, dann hätte sie es sicher vermieden, ausgerechnet heute hier zu erscheinen.

„Ich glaube dieser Krankenhausfrass bekommt mir nicht.", meldete sich Nate nach einer längeren Pause vom Rücksitz. Sara, die den Mietwagen steuerte, schmunzelte und Lara dachte sich, dass sie offensichtlich nicht die Einzige war, die heute irgendwie ein komisches Gefühl hatte, dass sich mit jedem Meter, mit dem sie sich dem Flughafengebäude näherten, stärker wurde. Sie versuchte es ebenfalls auf das Essen im Krankenhaus zu schieben, wovon sie allerdings, wenn sie es genau überlegte, nichts gegessen hatte.

Der Arzt hatte Lara gründlich untersucht. Es war derselbe, junge Internist gewesen, der sie bereits vor zwei Tagen durchgecheckt hatte und dieses Mal hatte er sogar noch misstrauischer geguckt, als vorgestern.

Ein Teil von ihr, fand den Umstand sehr amüsant, dem Rest war die Meinung des Arztes vollkommen egal. Er hatte sie für weitestgehend gesund erklärt und hatte keinerlei Bedenken geäußert, die Rückreise antreten zu können und Lara hatte sogar als Souvenir eine Armschlinge bekommen, denn, so der Arzt, sie müsse sich schonen, und obendrauf hatte es sogar noch einen Lutscher gegeben, über den sich hauptsächlich Nate gefreut hatte.

Mit dem ersten Teil des Symbolons in der Tasche, hatten sie sich dann schließlich auf den Weg gemacht. Niemand von ihnen konnte wissen, wie weit die Reise noch war. Vielleicht war die nächste Spur eine Sackgasse, vielleicht das Ende ihrer Reise, vielleicht nur ein Bruchstück derselben.

„Alles in Ordnung?", Sara schien die Sorgen ihrer Freundin zu spüren.

„Wie bitte?", Lara wurde etwas unsanft aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, in denen sie sich in letzter Zeit so oft verlor: „Ja…alles in Ordnung. Ich habe nur nachgedacht."  
„Wie du Thornton so richtig in den Hintern treten kannst?", war darauf Nates Kommentar aus der zweiten Reihe.

„Etwas in der Art.", Lara nickte: „Wobei mir Samanthas Worte nicht aus dem Kopf gehen. Vielleicht hat sie Recht, vielleicht wäre es klüger, Thornton zu meiden. Er war mir bei der ersten Begegnung bereits unsympathisch."

In dem Moment wich Sara geschickt einem Fahrzeug aus, dass sich offensichtlich dachte, dass eine Einspurige Straße, auch geeignet war für den Gegenverkehr und Lara musste feststellen, mit welcher Selbstsicherheit ihre Freundin sich durch den Straßenverkehr kämpfte und das, trotz italienischer Verhältnisse, in denen es zuging, wie auf dem 50. Geburtstags von _Zia Sabbatina._

Lara entschied, dass es an der Zeit war, Sara ein Lob auszusprechen: „Du fährst richtig gut, ich bin beeindruckt."

„Na ja, nachdem ich über die Jahre deinem chaotischen Fahrstil beigewohnt habe, muss meiner sich offensichtlich verbesser haben.", scherzte die ehemalige Polizistin: „Außerdem wohne ich seit meiner Kindheit schon in New York City, dagegen sind Roms Straßen reinster Kindergarten."

„Hey.", rief Lara gespielt empört aus: „So schlecht fahre ich nicht und zu meiner Verteidigung muss noch gesagt werden, dass meistens auf mich geschossen wird, wenn ich mich mal hinter das Steuer setzte. Da würdest du sicher auch so fahren."

Eine hitzige Diskussion über Laras Fahrstil entbrannte und verebbte erst wieder, als Sara das Fahrzeug auf den Parkplatz der Firma stellte, bei der sie den Wagen gemietet hatten. Als sie ausstiegen, begrüßte Lara ein sonniger Vormittag, den sie versuchte so gut es ging zu genießen.

„Ich bringe schnell die Schlüssel zurück, geht ihr schon mal rein.", mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Sara von ihren Freunden und steuerte die andere Richtung an, während Nate und Lara sich dem Haupteingang näherten. Sullys Buchung war storniert worden, aber es würde sich schon ein Flieger finden, der nach London flog. Oder wenigstens nach England. Da war Lara zuversichtlich.

**Adrian**

Interessiert beobachtete Adrian Doyle, wie Lara Croft und ihr Team dem Wagen entstiegen. Er selbst saß in einem anderen Fahrzeug nur wenige Parkplätze von ihnen entfernt und wurde trotzdem nicht entdeckt. Aber das war seine Stärke. Wenn Adrian es so wollte, konnte er wie ein Schatten sein. Dann würde man ihn selbst dann nicht sehen, wenn außer ihm sonst nur Gras in einer Landschaft wuchs.

Durch die verspiegelte Sonnenbrille beobachtete er, wie sich das Team in zwei Gruppen aufteilte. Vor allem aber den Weg von Sara Pezzini beobachtete er noch etwas genauer. Die Zeitung, die er zur Tarnung vor sich ausgebreitet hatte, war ungelesen und über ihren Rand hinweg, folgte er ihren geschmeidigen Bewegungen. Sie hatte ihn schon immer auf eine ganz gewisse Weise angemacht. Sara Pezzini war vermutlich die einzige Frau, von der Adrian behauptete, dass sie etwas wie ein Verlangen in ihm weckten. Allerdings war es weniger das Verlangen nach körperlicher Nähe, es sei denn sie bestand darin seine Finger um ihren Hals zu legen und so lange zuzudrücken, bis selbst dieses faszinierende Artefakt an ihrem Handgelenk sie nicht mehr würde retten können.

Adrian hatte schon bei ihrem ersten Treffen in New York ein Auge auf das Schmuckstück geworfen und war noch immer durchaus fasziniert davon. Leider konnte er sich nicht weiter damit befassen, denn sein Auftrag lautete ganz anders. Thornton hatte ihm ganz deutlich gesagt, wer sein Zielobjekt war und während Adrian zusah, wie Sara im Inneren des Fahrzeugverleihs verschwand, bemerkte er etwas noch viel interessanteres.

_Was zum Teufel machst du denn hier?_

**Thornton**

Sich zwischen zwei parkenden, leeren Reisebussen zu materialisieren, war sicher das Vernünftigste, was er hätte machen können. So vermied er unnötiges Aufsehen. Sein hellgrauer Anzug saß immer noch perfekt und nur seine Krawatte hatte bei dem Flug etwas die Form verloren.

Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht trat er hinaus auf den Vorplatz und schritt gemächlich in Richtung des Seiteneinganges. Thornton hatte ein Ziel und damit würde er mächtig Eindruck schinden, so viel stand fest. Lara Croft würde ein für alle Mal lernen, das man mit Charles V. Thornton nicht zu spaßen war. Es gab nur Einen, der sich mit Thornton angelegt und gewonnen hatte, doch dieser würde es auch schon sehr bald bereuen.

**Lara & Nate**

Die beiden Abenteurer betraten das kühle Innere, des großen Flughafens. Beide waren sie bereits hier gewesen, weshalb sie sich nicht groß mit Besichtigungen aufhielten, sondern ohne Umwege den Schalter ansteuerten.

Ein Blick auf die große, digitale Anzeigetafel, die sich vor ihnen auftat, zeigte ihnen, dass in nicht mal eineinhalb Stunden ein Flieger im Direktflug nach London abhob. Lara war gewillt diesen zu nehmen und ihrem nächsten Ziel wenigstens gefühlt schon ein großes Stück näher zu sein.

„Man.", begann Nate, während sie die freie Strecke zwischen der Eingangstür und dem Schalter zurücklegten: „Ein paar werden mir echt gut tun."

„Wir fliegen nicht nach England, um dort Urlaub zu machen. Zu Hause wartet noch Arbeit auf uns.", verbesserte ihn Lara und musste unweigerlich wieder an ihr vernichtetes Anwesen denken. Um das Haus selber war es ihr nicht wirklich schade. In ihrem Familienbesitz befanden sich immerhin drei Villen in der Grafschaft Surrey. Um die vielen Bücher, die den Flammen zum Opfer gefallen sein mussten, war es ihr hingegen sehr schade. Einige davon waren unbezahlbare Unikate gewesen.

„Ich weiß, aber musst du denn immer die Spielverderberin sein?", Nate schmollte, wenn auch nicht unbedingt überzeugend. Lara blieb keine Zeit mehr ihm noch etwas zu sagen, denn in diesem Moment hatten sie die wahrscheinlich durchschnittlichste Italienerin vor sich, die Lara je gesehen hatte. Wenn man an Italienerinnen dachte, wie man sie sonst nur in Hollywoodfilmen sah, der würde sich genau so eine Person vorstellen. Langes, dunkles, welliges Haar, braune Augen, eine sonnengebräunte Haus und unendlich lange Beine. Das alles verkörperte die Dame hinter dem Empfangsschalter und ihre Stimme klang genauso, wie die Frau aussah: Perfekt!

„Buongiorno.", grüßte die Frau auf Italienisch.

Lara hielt sich nicht lange mit der Suche nach passenden Worten auf, sondern sprach einfach auf Englisch weiter: „Hallo. Wir würden gerne drei Tickets für die nächste Maschine nach England buchen."

Die Empfangsdame am Schalter reagierte professionell und ließ sich nicht im Geringsten davon einschüchtern. Fließend wechselte sie in ein akzentfreies Englisch: „Sicher.", sie begann etwas in ihren Computer zu tippen: „Darf ich Sie nach Ihrem Namen fragen?"

„Lara Croft.", erwiderte Selbige.

„Sie haben Glück. Jemand hat auf Ihren Namen genau _vier_ Tickets für den nächsten Flug reserviert. Alle anderen Plätze sind bereits vollkommen ausgebucht. Bezahlt sind sie auch bereits. Einen Augenblick bitte.", es folgte weiteres Getippe.

Lara war verwirrt. Hatte Sully nicht die Tickets storniert und warum waren es dann vier Tickets? Wer könnte ihr mysteriöser Gönner gewesen sein? Nate schien ebenfalls ratlos, war aber so klug, sich nach außen hin kaum etwas anmerken zu lassen. Ausdiskutieren konnten sie die Sache auch später noch.

„Wissen Sie zufällig, wer die Tickets hier hinterlegt hat?", fragte Lara die Frau auf der anderen Seite des Schalters.

„Das darf ich Ihnen leider nicht sagen. Der Käufer wollte anonym bleiben.", dabei schmunzelte sie, als würde sie davon ausgehen, dass Lara einen reichen Verehrer haben musste und sie schien neidisch zu sein, denn ihr Blick sprach Bände.

Während des Gesprächs, hatte die junge Frau die Tickets bereits ausgedruckt und reichte sie an sie weiter. Als Lara die _drei _Tickets in den Händen hielt, war sie umso verwirrter: „Sagten Sie nicht, es wären _vier_ Tickets?"

„_Si._", die Frau nickte: „Das vierte Ticket ist bereits abgeholt worden."

Das bedeutete also, dass die Person hier auf dem Flughafengelände war.

**Sara**

Die Schlüsselrückgabe hatte problemlos geklappt. Ausnahmsweise war einer ihrer Mietwagen ohne Blechschäden wieder zurückgekommen. Darüber freute sich Sara, denn das ersparte jede Menge Papierkram. Durch ihre italienischen Wurzeln, sprach sie selbst einige Brocken gebrochenes Italienisch, was gerade so ausreichte, um sich mit den Leuten in diesem Land zu verständigen.

Jetzt trat sie ihren Rückweg zu ihren Freunden, an, die sie, dem Gang folgend, bereits in der großen Halle sehen konnte. In diesem Moment schritt eilig an ihr ein Mann in hellgrauem Anzug und leicht schräg sitzender Krawatte vorbei. Es war nur ein flüchtiger Moment, in dem Sara ihn sah, aber es reichte schon, um ihr sämtliche Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen zu lassen. Ohne es bewusst zu steuern, wand sie sich noch Mal um, um einen weiteren Blick auf den Mann zu werfen. Aber da war er schon weg.

Nach einem kurzen Zögern schloss Sara zu ihren Freunden auf.

**Thornton**

Er hatte noch ein Mal Glück gehabt. Beinah wäre seine Tarnung aufgeflogen. Er spürte noch, wie diese Sara Pezzini sich in dem Moment umdrehte, als er an ihr vorbei ging. Doch reagierte er schnell und verschwand sofort in dem nächstbesten Shop für Touristen, die es am Flughafen zu Hauf gab. Das hätte ihm gerade noch gefehlt, dass sein Plan kurz vor der Vollendung an so einer Kleinigkeit scheiterte.

Eine alte Verkäuferin abwimmelnd, die ihm Fähnchen in den verschieden Farben der Nation andrehen wollte, trat Thornton wieder auf den Gang hinaus und ging in Richtung des Rollfeldes.

**Samantha**

Sie hatte noch nie Angst gehabt. Bis heute. Innerlich spürte Samantha, dass es keine gute Idee gewesen war, Lara vor Thornton zu warnen. Sie hatte ihn gesehen, nackt, geschlechtslos und mit sich selbst redend, als würde er mit jemandem telefonieren. Er war ganz sicher kein Mensch und langsam wurde die Sache ihr zu unheimlich. Als er ihr von seinem Plan erzählte, das Tor zu Gott zu öffnen, hatte sie es noch für ein Abenteuer gehalten und als er sie darin einweihte, wer die Person hinter seinem Aquarium war, war Samantha begeistert gewesen. Jetzt aber wollte sie nur noch weg.

_Peking…oder Tijuana oder Belize…Hauptsache weit weg._

Thornton war kein Mann mit dem man seine Spielchen treiben konnte, ehe sie sich versah, würde sie schon bald sprichwörtlich mit den Fischen frühstücken, wenn sie nicht aufpasste. Darum die Flucht. Sie konnte nicht mehr zurück in ihr altes Leben. Ihre alte, senile Mutter im Heim kam ihr in den Sinn und für einen Augenblick empfand Samantha sogar Mitgefühl, aber hier ging es um _ihr _Leben. Da konnte sie keine Rücksicht nehmen.

Als sie sich in der Damentoilette zum wahrscheinlich zehnten Mal das Gesicht wusch, bemerkte sie erst, dass von ihrer Schminke nichts mehr geblieben war. Vor lauter Aufregung zitterten ihre Finger und es fiel ihr schwer, sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Sie stützte sich am Keramikbecken ab und versuchte sich selbst zu beruhigen.

Als sie sich einigermaßen sicher fühlte, zog sie ihren Lidstrich nach und trug ein wenig Puder auf, ehe sie die Damentoilette verließ.

„Hallo Samantha!"

Die Stimme kam aus ihrem Rücken und sie erstarrte zur Salzsäule, wagte es nicht, sich umzudrehen. Hinter ihr stand Adrian Doyle, Thorntons Bluthund und ihr vermeintlicher Geliebter.

_Das würde er nicht wagen…nicht hier…nicht vor all diesen Leuten._

**Lara**

Bis zum Check-In blieben nur noch wenige Minuten, die Lara mit Warten verbrachte. Sara und Nate hatten sich in irgendwelchen Duty-free-Shops verschanzt und betrachteten die verschiedenen Zeitschriften, Mitbringsel und allerlei Killefit. Lara hatte sich gegen eine Shoppingtour entschieden und sich stattdessen nur eine Zeitung geholt, die sie jetzt gemütlich im Wartebereich würde lesen können.

In mehreren Reihen waren, Rücken an Rücken, Sitzplätze bereits gestellt worden, wo Lara sich niedergelassen hatte. Gerade, als sie die Titelseite betrachtete, hörte sie eine bekannte Stimme, die nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte: „Freust du dich über die Tickets."

Es war Quill. Er saß mit dem Rücken zu ihr, aber so nah bei ihr, dass sie sich in einer angemessenen Lautstärke unterhalten konnten, ohne dass der Rest des Flughafens mithören würde. Ihre Hoffnung, ihn nie mehr wieder zu sehen nach ihrer Rettung aus dem Pantheon, löste sich in diesem Augenblick in Luft auf und gleichzeitig begriff sie, wer das _vierte _Ticket hatte.

„Was willst du von mir?", war alles, was sie in dem Moment aufbringen konnte. Sie spürte, wie ihre alte Angst wieder begann von ihr Besitz zu ergreifen und ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals.

„Nicht viel.", erwiderte Quill ruhig, aber seine Tonlage ließ nur Schlechtes erahnen: „Ich habe mich entschlossen euch auf eurer kleinen Spritztour zu begleiten. Ich denke mal du hast nichts dagegen, oder? Sonst hättest du ja gewiss die Tickets nicht angenommen."

„Soll das ein Bestechungsversuch werden?", Lara hätte beinah aufgelacht: „Was in drei Teufels Namen bringt dich auf die Idee, dass ich dich überhaupt nur im Traum mitnehmen würde. Nach allem, was du mir angetan hast."

„Oh meine Liebe.", Quill schien zu schmunzeln, was Lara aber nur erahnen konnte, denn noch immer starrte sie gerade aus. In diesem Moment hoffte Lara auf ein Wunder. Wieso konnten nicht Sara, oder Nate kommen und sie erlösen? Wieso war da wieder diese Angst, die sie so erfolgreich glaubte bekämpft zu haben?

„Du verstehst da etwas falsch. Das eben war keine Bitte…das war ein Befehl.", fuhr Quill bestimmt fort.

„Das ich nicht lache…", doch er schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

„Du magst es vielleicht nicht glauben, aber ich habe deinen letzten Besuch in meiner Villa in den Alpen auf Video und dort ist sehr deutlich zu sehen, wie du mehrere meiner Männer ermordest und einen großen Teil meines Anwesens in die Luft jagst.", Quill schien siegessicher: „Wenn du also meinst, dass ich auf eurer Reise nichts verloren habe, dann könnten diese Aufnahmen rein zufällig bei der Polizei landen und dann würdest du für ziemlich lange Zeit hinter Gittern verbringen dürfen. Nur weil ich es bisher vermieden hab, heißt es nicht, dass ich es nicht noch nachholen würde. Du hast mir damals alles genommen, was ich hatte. Bis ich mein Vermögen rekonstruiert hatte, sind viele Monate vergangen."

„Du hattest es verdient nach allem, was du mir…", weiter kam Lara nicht, denn in diesem Moment brach die Hölle los. Alles begann mit einem Frauenschrei. Eine Dame am anderen Ende von Laras Sitzreihe sprang erschrocken auf und deutete aus der großen Glasfassade hinaus auf das Rollfeld, wo in diesem Moment eine Boeing 747 zum Landeanflug ansetzte, doch Lara war sofort klar: So wie diese Maschine flog, würde sie nie im Leben auf dem Rollfeld landen…vor ihrem geistigen Auge entstand blitzschnell das Schreckensszenario und sie konnte erahnen, wie die Maschine gleich durch die Glasfassade ins Innere der Halle brechen würde.

_Fortsetzung folgt:_

_Im nächsten Kapitel: Die Katastrophe nimmt ihren Lauf._


	38. Das Drama

.

_Nicht alle werden diesen Tag überleben._

-Kapitel 38-

-Das Drama-

-Eine Katastrophe in drei Akten-

_Aeroporto internazionale Leonardo da Vinci_

_Rom, Fiumicino_

**Sara**

Wenige Augenblicke, bevor die Katastrophe ihren Lauf nahm, begab sich Sara Pezzini in den kleinen Zeitungsladen im Duty Free Bereich des Flughafens, auf der Suche nach einer Englisch sprachigen Ausgabe einer beliebigen Zeitung oder Zeitschrift.

Trotz ihrer kleinen Verzögerung durch Laras länger anhaltenden Ohnmachtsanfall, der Sara zeitweise in Sorge versetzt hatte, konnten sie ihren Weg nun fortsetzen. Darüber war die ehemalige Polizistin mehr als froh.

Während sie die Reihen mit den italienischen Magazinen ablief, fiel ihr Blick auf diese andere Seite der Halle, wo Nathan Drake in diesem Moment ebenfalls einen kleinen Laden besuchte. Er hatte sich, anders als Sara, allerdings für die Spirituosen und Geschenke entschieden und schien etwas ganz spezielles zu suchen.

Als Sara den Abenteurer so aus der Ferne betrachtete, bemerkte sie das kleine, wie von selbst auf ihren Lippen erscheinende Lächeln, das ihre Mundwinkel umspielte.

_Was soll das? _Etwas irritiert von diesem unbewussten Gefühlsausbruch, brachte sich die junge Frau zur Räson und ließ das Lächeln schnell verschwinden. Ein Teil von ihr gab ihrem Körper klar und deutlich zu verstehen, dass sie sich keine Gefühle für Nate erlauben konnte, während ein anderer Teil im selben Augenblick: _Wieso eigentlich nicht _fragte.

Waren es wirklich romantische Gefühle, die Sara zum Lächeln gebracht hatten? Ein Versuch in ihr Innerstes hineinzuhorchen, schlug fehl, da sie jetzt wusste, worauf sie achten musste und so leicht würden ihr etwaige Gefühlsausbrüche nicht erneut passieren.

Sie mochte Nate, das würde sie auch jeder Zeit zugeben, aber würden die gemeinsam verbrachten Stunden in Rom und der kleine Kampf in der Gasse ausreichen, um…

Ihre Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen, als sie auf die aktuelle Ausgabe der _Amerikanischen Cosmopolitan _stieß, einer Zeitschrift, die eher aus Werbung, denn aus Artikeln und seriöser Fachinformation bestand. Sara hielt sich selbst nicht für eine Frau, die dem von den Medien gezeichneten Ideal entsprach und sie versuchte auch nicht einem künstlichen Klischee nachzueifern, aber es gab so Phasen, in denen sie sich selbst nach seichter Literatur sehnte, bei der man mehr Bildchen gucken, als lesen musste und gerade in diesem Augenblick, war so ein Moment.

Als ihre Finger nach der Zeitschrift greifen wollten, hörte sie den Schrei.

**Nate**

Nathan Drake hatte schon einiges erlebt, er war mehrmals angeschossen worden, hatte einen Flugzeugabsturz überlebt (dank eines zerrissenen Fallschirm, aber hey, er lebte noch und das war es wohl, womit man hier Punkte machen konnte.), hatte ein Haarwachs gefunden, dass selbst den Niagarafällen trotzen würde und noch weitere, mehr oder weniger glaubhafte Dinge waren ihm wiederfahren, aber trotzdem glaubte er, dass alles, was in diesem Augenblick geschah, weitaus spannender war.

Warum er das glaubte? Weil sein Blick gerade unbewusst auf einer Frau ruhte, die offensichtlich etwas Spannendes in den Regalen eines kleinen Zeitschriftenhandels gefunden hatte. Sara Pezzini löste in dem Abenteurer Nathan Drake lang nicht mehr gekannte Gefühle aus.

Nachdem ihm Elena Fischer das Herz gebrochen hatte und Nate seiner Totgeglaubten Exfreundin Andrea über den Weg gelaufen war und er Lara Croft hatte in Peru sitzen lassen, hatte er in seinem Gefühlleben ein einziges Chaos vorfinden können. Jetzt aber, wo er Sara so von weitem betrachtete, schien alles plötzlich eine geordnete Bahn zu haben.

_Oh mein Gott, _dachte er, während sein Blick auf einer Flasche edelsten Whisky hängen blieb, _wenn Sully das hören könnte, er würde herzhaft lachen._

Er selbst fand sich in diesem Augenblick ja auch furchtbar albern und überlegte schon, was er tun konnte, um weitere, ähnliche Gedankengänge zu unterbinden.

Doch ihm fiel beim besten Willen nichts ein. Seit Andreas Rückkehr in sein Leben und ihrer offensichtlichen Zugehörigkeit zum Feind, war alles auf dem Kopf gewesen, wieso also sollte Nate sich dagegen wehren, wenn gerade wieder etwas Ordnung einkehrte?

_Vielleicht sabotiere ich mich einfach nur selbst gerne, vielleicht habe ich ein so schlechtes Gewissen darüber, dass ich Andrea damals zurückgelassen habe, dass ich der Meinung bin, eine zweite Chance nicht verdient zu haben…_

Diese Gedanken beschäftigten ihn und ließen ihn die Überlegung, ob er sich den überteuerten Whisky überhaupt würde leisten können, vollkommen in den Hintergrund rücken.

_Ich sollte Sara einfach mal ansprechen, sie zu einem Kaffee einladen, _dachte er und musste Lächeln. Das wäre dann sein erstes, offizielles Date. Alle bisherigen Beziehungen hatten meist in Extremsituationen gestartet und waren genauso schnell und dramatisch wieder auseinander gegangen.

In diesem Moment hörte Nathan Drake den Schrei, der ihm durch Mark und Bein ging.

**Thornton**

Der Anwalt trat hinaus auf das Rollfeld. Sämtliche Mitarbeiter, die versucht hatten ihn daran zu hindern, hatten diesen Versuch mit dem Leben bezahlt. Es war sein Glück, dass bisher niemand vom Sicherheitsdienst auf ihn aufmerksam geworden war.

Nur wenige Augenblicke noch, nur noch einen kleinen Moment. Er würde bald da sein. Sein Blick ging zum Himmel, wo er sich bereits sein Zielobjekt ausgeguckt hatte. Mit der rechten Hand deutete er auf eines der Flugzeuge am Himmel.

**Boeing 747**

„Steve!", das war das letzte Wort, das James Dempsy sprach, als er seinen Co-Piloten neben sich zusammenbrechen sah. Dann spürte er einen höllischen Schmerz in seinem Herzen und fasste sich an die Brust. Während im Inneren seines Körpers sein Herz implodierte, sackte James Dempsy nach vorne über und starb, noch bevor er sehen konnte, wie die Boeing 747 die Kontrolle verlor und auf das Terminal zusteuerte.

**Samantha**

Adrian trat näher, seine Hände umschlossen ihre Taille und sie spürte einen Schwall der Erregung und ein Gefühl der Erleichterung durch ihren Körper fließen.

_Er ist doch nicht hier, um mich zu töten, _dachte sie, _Thornton weiß nichts davon, dass ich mich absetzen will. Wie sollte er auch. So ein törichter Gedanke, bloß keine Panik, Mädchen, bleib ruhig._

„Was machst du hier?", wollte sie von ihm wissen, ihre Stimme langsam wiederbekommend. Adrian presste sich an sie und sie spürte seinen heißen Atem an ihrem Ohr.

„Du warst unartig, Sam.", sprach er und jetzt begriff Samantha erst, in welcher Situation sie sich befand. Die abklingende Panik war wieder da und jeder Versuch sich von Adrian zu lösen ging schief. Er hielt sie mit seinen Armen fest an sich gepresst und leckte ihr in diesem Moment mit der Zunge über den Hals.

Was sie früher als angenehm empfunden hatte, ließ ihr jetzt einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Sie saß in der Falle und hatte ihr Leben damit verwirkt.

„Glaube nicht, dass du _uns _verarschen kannst.", von seiner sonst so gehobenen Ausdrucksweise war nichts mehr übrig und auch die Nettigkeit aus seiner Stimme war gewichen. Dennoch musste Samantha eingestehen, dass er nicht wütend oder enttäuscht klang. Seine Stimme war einfach völlig leer.

_Genau, wie seine Seele, _dachte sie. Während ihr der Gedanke durch den Kopf ging, hörte sie einen Schrei und sah hinaus zum Fenster. Der Körper eines gigantischen Passagierflugzeugs zeichnete sich hinter der Scheibe ab und als die Maschine durch das Glas brach und mit aller Kraft den gekachelten Boden rammte und sich ihren Weg durch das Terminal barst, spürte Samantha einen Stich nahe des Herzens. Adrian hatte hinter ihrem Rücken ein Messer gezückt und es ihr durch die Rippen in ihren Körper gestoßen.

Noch während diese Erkenntnis sie traf, wie ein Hammer, sank sie bereits zu Boden, mit dem Gewissen, dass niemand ihren Tod bemerken würde und somit niemand Adrian Doyle an diesem Tag würde stellen können. Vermutlich sogar nie.

**Quill**

Gerade eben hatte er sich noch erfreut, dass Lara Croft vollkommen fassungslos war, als er sie an die sprichwörtliche Wand gespielt hatte, jetzt brach hier die Hölle los. Ohne genau zu wissen, was er da tat, sprang Quill auf und konzentrierte seine Energie auf das Flugzeug. Lara war aufgesprungen und schien irgendwo Deckung suchen zu wollen, während eine gigantische Turbine auf die Sitzreihen zusteuerte.

Schreie und das Bersten von Metall vermengten sich zu einem Crescendo, einer immer lauter werdenden, morbiden Musik. Wenn es Quill gelang, das Vordringen der Maschine zu stoppen, gab es für sie alle noch eine Chance und während er seine Kraft auf das Flugzeug lenkte, spürte er, wie sich plötzlich sein Brustkorb verengte. Es war beinah, als wäre er in den Würgegriff einer Schlange geraten, nur das es eben keine Schlange gab, so dass der Schmerz für Quill im Moment keine nennenswerte Ursache hatte.

Alles was er wusste war, dass er versagt hatte. Die Turbine würde ihn erwischen und aus unerfindlichen Gründen, hatte ihn seine Macht verlassen. Geschockt und unfähig sich zu bewegen, blickte er dem nahenden Tod ins Auge.

**Lara**

Sie wusste nicht, warum sie es tat und sie bereute es in dem Augenblick auch schon wieder, aber sie sprang mit einem Satz über die Sitzreihe hinweg und riss Quill mit sich zu Boden. Von seiner versagenden Magie merkte Lara nichts.

**Nate**

„Sara!", mit einem Satz sprang Nate über einen niedrigen Tisch, auf dem einige Spirituosen aufgebaut waren, hinweg und sprintete durch die Reihen. Der Laden, in dem er sich befand, lag außerhalb des Zerstörungsradius, den das abstürzende Flugzeug verursachte.

_Das schaffe ich nicht, _dachte er noch im Rennen und musste mit ansehen, wie die Nase des den Boden umpflügenden Flugzeuges, sich mit aller Macht in den kleinen Zeitschriftenladen bohrte.

„Sara!", es war zu spät, dass wusste Nate, aber dennoch rannte er auf das langsam zum Stillstand kommende Flugzeug hin.

**Andrea**

Sie materialisierte sich neben Thornton, der amüsiert der Zerstörungswelle zusah. Ihn schien es nicht ein Mal für einen Augenblick zu kümmern, dass nicht nur Lara und ihre Freunde Opfer dieser Zerstörung werden würden. Er sah einfach nur belustigt aus. Der Krach ließ langsam nach und wurde erst wieder lauter, als Teile der Dachkonstruktion der Last nicht mehr standhielten und in sich zusammenbrachen.

„Ist es das, was du wolltest?", fragte Andrea ihren Chef.

„So ziemlich.", Thornton nickte sich selbst anerkennend zu. Er schien ein großes Stück auf die Leistung zu halten, die er da gerade vollbracht hatte.

„Und wozu brauchst du dann mich?", wollte Andrea wissen. Das grüne Jadeschwert schimmerte in ihrer Hand, sich der Intensität ihrer Gefühle anpassend.

„Um die Reste zu beseitigen.", antwortete Thornton: „Ich will nicht, dass Lara oder sonst jemand ihrer Freunde diesen Tag überlebt."

Ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken, nickte Andrea und verschwand wieder, um mit ihrer Arbeit zu beginnen.

**Quill**

Der Schmerz in seiner Brust ließ nach, aber die Erkenntnis blieb.

_Das Auge von Shaherettin hat versagt, _dachte er. Es hätte ihm die Zukunft zeigen sollen, es hat es sonst immer getan. Auch wenn er es nicht bei sich trug, so war seine Macht doch auf ihn übergegangen und hatte ihm ungeahnte Kräfte verliehen. Das Flugzeug aufzuhalten, war eigentlich eine leichte Übung, dennoch hatte es nicht geklappt.

_Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht, _dachte Quill und sah sich um, versuchte eine Antwort zu finden. Lara war mittlerweile wieder auf den Beinen und blickte angestrengt hinaus auf das Rollfeld. Offensichtlich hatte sie etwas Interessantes entdeckt.

Als der erste Staub sich langsam legte, sah Quill etwas völlig anderes. Adrian Doyle hastete blitzschnell durch das Terminal auf dem Weg in Richtung Ausgang.

_Nicht so schnell, _beseelt durch den Willen Adrian Doyle zu stoppen und aus ihm heraus zu prügeln, was das alles sollte, erhob er sich und spürte etwas noch nie dagewesenes: Sein wahres Alter.

**Nate**

Er hatte den Weg beinah zurückgelegt, als sich die Aschewolke langsam senkte und der Staub sich verzog und den Blick auf das tatsächliche Chaos freimachte. Obwohl ihn der Anblick unzähliger Toter und einer noch größeren Zahl an Verletzten berührte, hielt er nicht inne. Er hatte in diesem Moment ein anderes Ziel.

Sara, ihr durfte einfach nichts passiert sein. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Vor Angst und Zorn auf jemand Undefinierbaren, ging er seinen Weg weiter, als sich plötzlich jemand in seinen Weg stellte.

„Andrea?", sie war aus dem Nichts vor ihm aufgetaucht und rammte ihm nun ihre Faust in sein Gesicht.

„Schön dich wiederzusehen, Drake!", sagte sie, während Nate zu Boden ging.

**Lara**

_Dieser Dreckskerl, _Laras Wut war grenzenlos, als sie die einsame Gestalt auf dem Rollfeld sah. Es war Thornton und er winkte ihr sichtlich amüsiert zu. Für die Archäologin war in dem Moment klar, wer hinter dem ganzen Chaos steckte. Nur wusste sie nicht, was Thornton damit bezwecken wollte und wie er so schnell hierhergekommen war. Vielleicht war doch mehr an Samanthas Warnung dran, als Lara bis zu dem Moment gedacht hatte.

Einem verwundeten Sicherheitsmann, den die Turbine zwar nur teilweise getroffen hatte, ihm aber dennoch ein Bein abgetrennt hatte, nahm Lara die Schusswaffe aus dem Halfter und lud sie durch. Die Zeit der Spielchen war vorbei, Thornton würde für seine Fehler gerade stehen müssen.

Mit der anderen Hand griff Lara nach dem Gehstock eines Mannes, der von der Turbine erfasst worden war und vom dem nur noch Blut und Einzelteile übrig waren, und machte sich auf hinaus auf das Rollfeld.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Für alle, die sich wundern, was diese ganze Katastrophe jetzt soll, dem kann ich eine Erklärung liefern: Vor einigen Tagen kam mir der Gedanke, was wäre denn, wenn man plötzlich selbst Teil einer Situation ist, von der man sonst immer nur in den Zeitungen liest und meint, so etwas geschehe immer nur den Anderen. Deshalb kam dann die Idee, Lara ebenfalls in einer solchen Situation erscheinen zu lassen und zwar in einem Moment, der so vollkommen aus dem Zusammenhang gegriffen ist und unerwartet kommt. Das geschah mit dem Hintergedanken, dass sich sicher die wenigsten Menschen darauf vorbereiten plötzlich neben einer Autobombe zu stehen, oder in dem entgleisenden Zug zu sitzen und deshalb auch keine Zeit haben, sich von ihren Liebsten zu verabschieden oder entsprechende Vorsichtsmaßnahmen zu treffen. Lara sollte so eine Situation auch erleben und deshalb schrieb ich diese Kapitel. Ich hoffe ihr findet es genauso spannend, wie ich und stört euch nicht zu sehr, an der etwas überzogenen Situation._

_Ich wäre natürlich nicht ich, wenn die Geschehnisse nicht doch auch eine gewisse Auswirkung auf den Fortlauf der Geschichte haben würden, aber was es genau sein wird und wie die Story sich deshalb weiter entwickelt, das verrate ich euch nicht…das müsst ihr schon selber lesen. _


	39. Der Abgesang

_Das Finale einer Katastrophe_

-Kapitel 39-

-Der Abgesang-

-Eine Katastrophe in drei Akten-

_Aeroporto internazionale Leonardo da Vinci_

_Rom, Fiumicino_

**Quill**

Noch nie hatte er sich so schlecht gefühlt. Seit langem hatte Quill nicht mehr das Gefühl gehabt gealtert zu sein. Das Auge von Shaherettin hatte seinen natürlichen Zellzerfall gestoppt und ihm Mächte gegeben, die sich Quill noch nie im Leben hätte erträumen können. Jetzt war die Macht plötzlich weg und Quill spürte wieder jeden Knochen und seine fast sechzig Jahre ebenfalls.

Doch im Augenblick beschäftigte Quill nur eine Sache mehr, als seine Schmerzen: Die Anwesenheit von Adrian Doyle, Thorntons rechter Hand, am Flughafen. Noch immer hasteten Menschen hin und her, so dass es Quill schwer fiel den elegant gekleideten Anwalt zu verfolgen, der für Thorntons Zwecke eher einem Killer und weniger einem seriösen Vertreter der Legislative glich.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Quill die Flughafeninterne Sanitätereinheit, die bereits begann erste Wunden zu versorgen, aber bei der Anzahl an Verletzten hoffnungslos überfordert waren. Vielleicht sollte er sich selbst mal durchchecken lassen, immerhin war der heftige Schmerz in seiner Brust nicht aus dem Nichts zu erklären.

Das Auge von Shaherettin hatte seinen gesamten Organismus umgekrempelt. Ob ihm ein durchschnittlicher Arzt überhaupt würde helfen können, war unwahrscheinlich. Quill würde einen anderen Weg finden müssen, um Gewissheit über den Verlust seiner Kräfte zu finden und während er darüber nachdachte, spürte er etwas, dass ihn zwar noch mehr verwirrte, aber gleichzeitig auch aufatmen ließ.

Seine Kräfte schienen zurückzukehren, denn plötzlich merkte er, wie er schneller wurde, wie er besser sah, wie er wieder _jünger _wurde.

_Was soll der Zirkus…_

Wenigstens hatte er so eine Chance Doyle einzuholen und ihn zu stellen.

**Adrian Doyle**

Als Doyle die Halle durchquerte, spürte er, dass ihn jemand verfolgte. Er wusste nicht, wer es sein konnte, aber das war ihm auch egal. Er würde den Verfolger schon los werden.

Seine Mission war erfüllt, er war mit sich selbst mehr als zufrieden. Thornton würde sehr zufrieden mit ihm sein.

Plötzlich fiel ihm jemand auf, der blitzschnell an ihm vorbeizog und plötzlich vor ihm stand und ihm somit den Weg abschnitt. Es war Samuel Quill, Thorntons dritter Lakai. Er schien der Meinung zu sein, dass Doyle nicht bemerkt hatte, wie er schnell an ihm vorbei geeilt war, schnell genug, dass ein durchschnittlicher Mensch, dessen Bewusstsein durch die Medien total abgestumpft war, es nicht bemerkt hätte. Adrian Doyle, der seine Sinne alle beisammen hatte, war das nicht entgangen, weshalb er auch vollkommen unbeeindruckt drein schaute.

„Was soll das?", stellte Quill sofort die entscheidende Frage: „Warum mischt sich Thornton in meine Dinge ein?"

„Deine Dinge?", Doyle lachte auf, mehr um die Situation zu unterstreichen und weniger, weil er wirklich belustigt war. So ein Gefühl kannte Doyle nicht.

Quill hielt seinem Blick mühelos stand und doch merkte Doyle, dass etwas anders war. Er schien zu wanken. Nicht körperlich, sondern viel mehr seelisch.

„Du musst eins wissen.", Doyle ging auf Quill zu und beugte sich zu ihm herüber: „Du solltest _deine Dinge _schnell vergessen, in dem ganzen Spiel gibt es nur _seine _Dinge.", mit der flachen Hand klopfte er Quill aufmunternd auf die Schulter: „Du bist doch kein dummer Mensch, oder?"

Mit diesen Worten ließ er einen schweigsamen und nachdenklichen Quill stehen und verschwand durch den Hauptausgang.

**Lara**

Als Lara auf das Rollfeld hinausrannte, war es bereits zu spät. Thornton war nirgends mehr zu sehen und das, obwohl Lara nur einen Augenblick nicht hingesehen hatte. Er schien vom Erdboden verschluckt worden zu sein. Mit ihrer angestauten Wut im Magen war Lara auf dem Rollfeld nun alleine, einer Wut, die unbedingt hinaus wollte, die sie an Thornton hatte auslassen wollen.

Mit einem Schrei schleuderte sie den Gehstock von sich und versuchte sich, am ganzen Leib zitternd, zu beruhigen. Nur durch Glück hatte sie überlebt, sie wusste nicht ein Mal ob ihre Freunde es geschafft hatten.

_Sara…Nate…_

Sie hatte es zugelassen, dass die Wut auf Thornton sie das Wichtigste vergessen ließ. Mit einer neu aufkeimenden Panik, einer Angst davor, dass Sara und Nate es vielleicht nicht geschafft haben mochten, hastete sie zurück ins Innere.

**Witchblade**

Die Witchblade war schon mehrere Jahrtausende alt. Das genaue Alter kannte niemand, nicht mal sie selbst. (Anmerk: Ich weiß, dass die Witchblade eigentlich vom Geschlecht her männlich ist, aber auf Grund des Artikels _die, _habe ich mich entschieden die Waffe mit _sie _zu betiteln.)

Sie hatte in all den Jahrtausenden schon so viel gesehen, dass nichts mehr eine Überraschung für sie darstellte. Da war ein heranbrausendes Flugzeug auch nichts Neues. Als ihr Wirt, Sara Pezzini, aufblickte und das tonnenschwere Metallkonstrukt auf sich zukommen sah, reagierte die Witchblade sofort und entfaltete ihr komplettes Potential, umschlang den Körper von Sara und stemmte sich mit aller Wucht gegen die Flugzeugnase.

Als die Maschine zum Stehen gekommen und durch die rückwärtige Wand des Zeitschriftenhandels gebrochen war, blieb als einzige Überlebende Sara Pezzini zurück. Die Witchblade hatte sich ihres Körpers bemächtigt, allerdings auf eine andere Weise, als beim letzten Mal in Malaysia. Mit aller Kraft bohrten sich Saras Hände durch die Nase der Maschine, kämpfte sich vorbei an dem ramponierten Innenleben und betrat den Passagierraum.

Die Leichen und die Zerstörung beachtete die Witchblade nicht, Sara hingegen, die zwar die Gewalt über ihren Körper im Moment aufgegeben hatte, aber noch immer über ihren Geist verfügte, war umso erschrockener. Es schien niemand den Absturz überlebt zu haben. Überall Tote, abgetrennte Gliedmaßen, aufgeschlagene Schädel, in ihrem Inneren wurde Sara schlecht, die Witchblade aber ließ nicht zu, dass Sara sich übergab.

Stattdessen durchbrach sie die Außenwand des Flugzeugs und sah sich einem neuen Problem gegenüber.

Wenige Meter von ihr entfernt sah sie Nate, am Boden liegen und über ihm gebeugt stand niemand anderes als Andrea. Die Frau, die sie bereits in Rom angegriffen hatte. Sie trug erneut das Schwert mit sich und sah nicht so aus, als würde sie mit Nathan Drake nur ein Gespräch führen wollen.

_Andrea…_

Auf Saras Gedanken reagierte die Witchblade sofort und stürmte vor.

**Nate**

Andrea hatte ihn niedergeschlagen und stand jetzt drohend über ihm, das Jadeschwert in der rechten Hand, es langsam erhebend.

„Das hätte ich schon viel früher tun sollen.", ihre Stimme war eiskalt, pure Verachtung war darin zu hören. Sie schien tatsächlich nicht nur von dem Schwert besessen zu sein, sondern auch von der Wut und Verachtung gegenüber ihrem ehemaligen Geliebten.

Nate selbst litt höllische Qualen, nicht weil sie ihm körperlich wehtat, sondern weil er die Szene immer wieder durchging. Die Situation, in der Andrea von Kenjis Schwert durchbohrt worden war, wie sie ihn angesehen hatte, die Worte, die sie gesprochen hatte.

_Ich – Liebe – Dich._

Von dieser Liebe war nichts mehr übrig. In Nate hingegen war sie noch immer, hatte geschlummert, war von anderen Gefühlen überdeckt worden. Sie so zu sehen, riss in ihm alte Wunden auf und vermischte den Schmerz mit der Erinnerung an die Beziehung, die sie beide gehabt hatten. Andrea war ein wunderbarer Mensch gewesen, hatte dieses Schicksal nicht verdient.

„Andrea.", murmelte er, während das Schwert auf seinen Kopf zielte. Die schwarzhaarige Frau würde ihm den Schädel spalten. Davon war Nate überzeugt, als sie in dem Moment ausholte und das Schwert auf ihn herab sauste.

Er war nicht in der Lage zu reagieren. So sehr lähmte ihn die Präsenz seines ganz persönlichen Geistes. Andreas Schicksal zeigte ihm all sein Elend auf, seine Verluste, sein Versagen.

Doch der vernichtende Schlag blieb aus. Als Andrea ihn fast erreicht hatte, explodierte etwas in ihrem Rücken und schleuderte sie über Nate hinweg. Erschrocken folgte Nate Andreas Flugbahn mit den Augen und wand sich dann an die Quelle der Explosion. Was er sah, erschreckte ihn mehr als die Erkenntnis, dass Andrea seinen Tod wollte.

Er sah Sara Pezzini, sah die Witchblade, die sich wie eine aus einem Stück gegossene Rüstung um ihren Körper schlang, sah das Glühen in ihren Augen, die Wut darin und er wusste nicht, wer von beiden so wütend war: Sara oder die Witchblade.

Hinter sich hörte er Andrea aufschlagen. Da sie in ihrer menschlichen Form gewesen war, hatte sie der Schlag sicher verwundet. Immer noch unfähig sich zu rühren, blickte er ohne ein Wort zu sagen auf die ehemalige Polizistin. Von der Person, die sein Interesse geweckt hatte, bemerkte Nate nichts mehr. Sie wirkte wie die perfekte Mordmaschine, schien nach Blut zu dürsten.

Saras glühende Augen blickten ihn an, doch Nate war nicht sicher, ob sie ihn wirklich sah, denn in diesem Moment setzte sie ihren Weg fort und schritt einfach an ihm vorbei, schien einen Punkt hinter ihm anvisiert zu haben.

_Andrea…_

Sich auf den Bauch rollend brachte er sich in eine bessere Position, um seinen Verdacht bestätigt zu wissen. Sara zog seine ehemalige Geliebte an den Haaren in die Höhe. Es schien ihr keinerlei Mühe zu bereiten.

Andrea hing wie ein schlaffer Sack in ihrem Griff, aber sie lebte. Dann holte Sara aus und schlug Andrea in den Magen. Mit einem dumpfen Aufschrei bäumte sich Andrea auf und spuckte Blut. Sie war noch immer benommen, weshalb sie sich nicht einfach in das Flammenwesen verwandeln konnte, um so Saras Schlag zu entgehen.

Als Nate sah, dass Sara erneut ausholte, entschied er sich innerhalb eines Augenblicks. Jede Lähmung war von ihm gewichen und mit einem kräftigen Ruck brachte Nate sich in die aufrechte Position: „Sara, nicht!"

Erneut schlug die ehemalige Polizistin zu. Sie würde das Leben aus Andrea heraus prügeln und Nate musste es verhindern. Ihm war egal, wie Andrea über ihn dachte, er wusste, dass sie leben musste, dass sie es nicht so meinte.

_Sie muss unter einem Bann stehen…_

Als Sara erneut ausholen wollte, war Nate heran. Mit einem Stück Metall, das aus der abstürzenden Maschine herausgebrochen sein musste, bewaffnet schlug er Sara auf den Rücken. Außer einem metallenen Geräusch, als die Stange auf die Rüstung traf, gab es sonst keinen nennenswerten Effekt, wenn man vielleicht davon absah, dass sich Sara in diesem Moment umdrehte und Nate mit ihren Augen fixierte.

Sie schien ihn zum ersten Mal zu bemerken.

„Sara…", er ließ die Stange fallen, wich zurück, doch da hatte sich ihre Hand schon um seinen Hals geschlossen und drückte erbarmungslos zu. Angst stieg in ihm auf.

**Lara**

Lara kam gerade rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie Sara Nate am Hals packte und in die Höhe hievte. Am anderen, ausgestreckten, Arm hielt sie Andrea, Nathan Drakes Exfreundin.

Mit einem Aufschrei sprang sie ihre Freundin, die in voller Witchblademontur vor ihr stand, an und riss die abgelenkte Frau von den Beinen.

Es war ein verzweifelter Versuch, das wusste Lara, aber immerhin erzielte sie damit, dass Nate losgelassen wurde. Hustend ging er zu Boden und fasste sich an den Hals, während Lara über Sara hinweg rollte und auf allen vieren zum Stehen kam. Auch Sara, oder besser die Witchblade, hatte eine ähnliche Position eingenommen.

„Sara. Hör auf damit. Ich weiß das du da drin bist.", versuchte Lara ihre Freundin zu erreichen. Ihr kamen Szenen ins Gedächtnis, in denen Sara bereits mehrmals die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Lara hatte wirklich keine Lust einen neuen Kampf ausfechten zu müssen. Beim letzten Mal war sie nur knapp dem Tod entgangen.

„Du verstehst da etwas falsch.", erwiderte die Witchblade und klang dabei sehr nach _Sara._

„Sara?", Laras Anspannung löste sich, als sie die Stimme ihrer Freundin hörte. Als die Witchblade die Kontrolle über sie hatte, hatte es auch Auswirkungen auf ihre Stimmbänder gehabt. Sie hatte unmenschlich geklungen. Die Person, die jetzt mit ihr sprach klang allerdings sehr menschlich.

Die Archäologin ließ sich auf die Knie nieder und sah ihre Freundin verständnislos an: „Warum tust du das?"

Sara wand kurz den Kopf zu Nate und Trauer zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab: „So viel Tod, so viel Mord. Ich wollte das es endet."

„Indem du versuchst Nate zu töten?", fragte Lara ungläubig.

„Das…hab ich nicht gewollt. Er kam dazwischen.", Sara veränderte sich vor ihren Augen. Die Witchblade zog sich zurück, ließ eine zitternde Frau zurück: „Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte nur, dass all das Leid endet. Ich wollte keine Unschuldigen mehr sterben sehen."

„Ich glaube kaum, dass es in deiner Macht liegt das zu verhindern.", Lara beobachtete die ehemalige Polizistin, wie sie dort, am ganzen Leib zitternd, am Boden hockte, die Arme um ihre Schultern geschlungen.

„Ich…", doch dann kam Sara nicht mehr weiter. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen und ihre Stimme überschlug sich. Sie weinte. Der Absturz, all der Tod, all das Chaos. Es war eindeutig zu viel für sie.

Obwohl Lara keineswegs daran dachte Sara den beinah Mord an Nate zu verzeihen, wusste sie, wann es an der Zeit war, über den eigenen Schatten zu springen. Auf allen Vieren robbte sie zu Sara hin und nahm sie in den Arm.

**Quill**

In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Der Zustand von Schwäche und Stärke wechselte sich immer wieder ab. Mal fühlte er sich stark, jung und glücklich, dann wieder war er, was er seit Jahren hätte sein sollen: Ein alter Mann.

Irgendwas ganz merkwürdiges ging hier vor und Quill musste herausfinden was es war.

Auf seinem Weg zurück zum Terminal, vorbei an den brennenden Trümmern der Passagiermaschine, bemerkte er mehrere Gestalten am Boden. Es waren Lara und ihre Gefährten.

Die Archäologin schien seinen Blick zu bemerken, denn sie sah auf und als sie ihn erkannte, zeichnete sich erschrecken auf ihrem Gesicht ab. Er musste keine Gedanken lesen können, um zu wissen, was in ihr vorging. Das _Angebot_ welches er ihr unterbreitet hatte, beschäftigte Lara sehr. Mehr, als sie zugeben wollte und Quill gab offen zu, dass es auch beabsichtigt war. Das Auge von Shaherettin hatte beiden eine gemeinsame Zukunft versprochen. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an war Quills einziges Ziel gewesen, Lara für sich zu gewinnen. Doch das Auge von Shaherettin hatte ihn verlassen und somit war auch alles, wofür er gearbeitet hatte, der ganze Plan, den er sich dieses Mal zu Recht gelegt hatte, plötzlich nutzlos.

So, wie das Flugzeug das Innere dieses Terminals zerstört hatte, hatte das Auge von Shaherettin Quill von innen heraus zerstört, nur war ihm das bisher noch nie aufgefallen.

Schweigend verließ er das Terminal in Richtung Rollfeld, von seinen Gedanken gejagt, von seinen Zielen verraten. Quill ging so lange, bis er die ersten Blaulichter am Horizont sah, dort brach er zusammen, keuchend, allein, gebrochen.

Das Chaos hatte Einzug gehalten in sein Herz und würde ihn von innen heraus auffressen. Alles, worauf Quill jetzt noch hoffen konnte, war, dass ihn hier jemand finden würde.

_Fortsetzung folgt:_

_Das war also die Katastrophe. Ich hoffe ihr hattet Spaß. Jetzt geht es aber wieder weiter. Lara und ihr Team müssen noch immer ein Rätsel lösen, das sie schon sehr bald nach Grönland bringen wird._

_An alle, die „Die Macht der Elemente" gelesen haben: Werft doch auch einen Blick in den neuen ONESHOT den ich geschrieben hab. Zu finden ist er in der ganz normalen „Tomb Raider" Rubrik._


	40. The Show must go on

_Es geht weiter. Heute ist Donnerstag, heute ist 02.12.2010. Ab jetzt wird es ein Mal die Woche ein neues Kapitel geben. Also schaut Donnerstag immer mal wieder rein. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und eine schöne Woche euch allen._

-Kapitel 40-

-The Show Must Go On-

_Ein Reisebus_

_Wenige Stunden nach der Katastrophe_

Es war nicht die Beste Art zu reisen, aber es war eine Alternative. Nach dem Absturz der Passagiermaschine sah sich keiner der Mitreisenden in der Lage ein anderes Flugzeug zu besteigen, weshalb Laras Reisegruppe (die Gruppe, die mit ihr im Flieger gesessen hätte), oder das was davon übrig war, in einen klimatisierten Reisebus verfrachtet worden war. Die Fahrt von Rom bis London würde, bei guten Straßenverhältnissen ungefähr achtzehn Stunden dauern. Zeit, die Lara nicht hatte, aber Zeit, die Lara brauchte, um sich über einiges klar zu werden.

Die Sonne ging bereits unter, als sie die Stadtgrenze hinter sich ließen. Die Verhöre und Untersuchungen hatten sich lange hingezogen und hatten Lara und ihrem Team einen ganzen Tag geraubt. Die Archäologin war froh, dass keiner ihrer Freunde ernsthaft verletzt worden war. Nates Hals war verarztet worden, der Notarzt hatte etwas verwirrt geguckt, aber die Erklärung es wäre durch einen Sturz dazu gekommen Kommentarlos angenommen.

Es war schon so schlimm genug, dass diese Katastrophe sich ereignet hatte, wenn die Behörden wüssten, was genau dahinter steckte, würde die ganze Sache noch komplizierter werden.

Lara wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, aber sie wusste, dass ihr keine Wahl bleiben würde. Immerhin war nun Mal das unvorstellbare geschehen. Nach allem, was sie vor einigen Monaten mit Quill durchgemacht hatte, die Qualen durch die er sie geschickt hatte, das Chaos an dem die Welt hatte teilnehmen dürfen, hatte Lara gehofft, dass es ein Einzelfall war. Jetzt aber musste sie erkennen, dass Quill nicht ein Mal der schlimmste aller Menschen war. Thornton, obwohl Lara noch immer nicht wusste, wie er es geschafft hatte, hatte unschuldige Menschen geopfert, nur um ein Exempel zu statuieren.

Lara erkannte in der Handlung keinerlei Nutzen, Thornton hatte es einfach nur getan, weil er es konnte, weil er es wollte. Diese Erkenntnis war schlimmer, als alles, was sie mit Quill jemals durchgemacht hatte. Quill hatte wenigstens ein Ziel gehabt. Thornton hingegen war…wahnsinnig und dieser Wahnsinn musste gestoppt werden. Egal wie.

Nathan Drake war erschöpft. Er saß auf einem eigenen Sitz hinter Lara und auch hinter Sara. Keiner von ihnen hatte sich dazu durchringen können sich neben den anderen zu setzen. Sein Hals schmerzte noch immer und außer einigen, kratzigen Lauten, brachte er nicht mehr hervor. Der Arzt hatte zwar versichert, dass sein Schaden nicht bleibend war, aber Nate hatte trotzdem seine Bedenken.

Sara Pezzini, die Frau von der er noch vor einigen Stunden geglaubt hatte, er könne etwas wie Liebe für sie empfinden, hatte ihn beinah umgebracht. Die Waffe an ihrem Arm gab ihr die Möglichkeit alles zu tun, was sie wollte und das war es, was Nate so schockierte. Sara stand längst über allem, was annähernd menschlich war. Er wusste zwar, dass es in der Natur des Menschen lag nach _mehr _zu streben, nach dem Heiligen. Jeder wollte aus der Masse herausstechen, doch das, was Sara mit der Waffe an ihrem Arm geschafft hatte, war nicht vergleichbar mit irgendwelchen exzentrischen Versuchen Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

Sie war beinahe göttlich. Diese Witchblade hatte Sara Dinge ermöglicht, die sie vorher nicht ein Mal im Traum gedacht hatte und ohne es zu wissen, hatte Sara diese Dinge angenommen, hatte sie zu ihrem Eigen gemacht.

So sehr er auch hoffte, dass Sara nicht diejenige war, die ihn hatte töten wollen, sicher war er sich da nicht. Sie schien entweder keine Kontrolle über die Witchblade oder über sich zu haben. Sara Pezzini und die Witchblade waren Bedrohungen für die Menschheit und Nate hoffte inständig, dass Lara Croft dieser Umstand bewusst war. Er wusste, dass er kein Recht hatte über Sara zu urteilen. Immerhin war sie sicher auch nur ein Bauer in einem Spiel das von höheren Mächten ausgetragen wurde. Von Mächten, über die keiner von ihnen die Kontrolle hatte und von denen niemand wusste, wie sehr sie das Leben jedes Einzelnen hier in diesem Bus oder gar auf der ganzen Welt beeinflussen.

Nate war nicht gut darin sich über solche Dinge Gedanken zu machen. Er hatte immer nach einer Grundregel gelebt: _Lebe schnell, sterbe jung._

Das alles waren Dinge, zu denen er sich im Augenblick irgendwie nicht verbunden fühlte. Alles was im Augenblick geschah, hatte einen höheren Sinn, einen Zweck den er nicht einzuordnen wusste. Das gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht und in einem gewissen Maße überstieg es auch seinen Horizont.

Nate war nicht dumm. Er kannte viele Dinge und war auf seinem Gebiet eine absolute Koryphäe, aber bisher hatte sich die Schatzsuche nie mit Dingen beschäftigt, die eine gewisse Metaebene erreicht hatten. Nate wollte das alles nicht mehr, aber er wusste auch, dass er darin gefangen war, dass er nicht wegkam. Was er aber auch erkannte war, dass er nicht alleine war.

Sara und Lara waren beide im selben Boot und es wäre falsch, nach allem was heute geschehen war, sich von Thornton oder einer höheren Macht, den Tag versauen und die geknüpften Bande bersten zu lassen. Wie sangen bereits Queen vor vielen Jahren?

_The show must go on._

Mit diesem Gedanken beseelt, wand er sich an Lara und Sara: „Also. Was machen wir jetzt?"

Nate sah, wie Lara durch die Lücke in den beiden Sitzen nach hinten sah: „Ich habe da schon so eine Idee."

_Royal Albert Hall, Kensington, London_

_Mehrere Stunden später_

Wie besprochen hielt der Reisebus unweit der Royal Albert Hall. Trotz anfänglicher Proteste, hatte sich der Busfahrer dazu bereit erklärt sie außerhalb des üblichen Haltepunktes gehen zu lassen. Als Lara den Bus verließ, empfing sie eine kühle Brise.

Es war Herbst in England und das bedeutete vollkommen anderes Wetter als in Italien. Sie selbst war an die Wetterextreme gewöhnt auf Grund ihrer vielen Reisen und der vielen Zeit die sie in den unterschiedlichsten Klimazonen verbrachte.

Sara aber, so erkannte Lara, genoss diesen plötzlichen Wetterumschwung überhaupt nicht und das, obwohl sie bereits auf halber Strecke nach England irgendwo kurz vor Deutschland ihren Mantel ausgepackt hatte.

„Also was genau hast du noch mal vor?", hakte Nate nach, während sie ihr weniges Handgepäck entluden und auf die –zum Glück- trockene Straße legten, während sie den Busfahrer für den kleinen Extradienst bezahlten.

Nate wusste ganz genau, was Lara vorhatte, aber er schien es unbedingt noch mal hören zu wollen, denn ihr Wort schien ihm nicht zu reichen.

„Ich möchte Thornton einen kleinen Besuch abstatten.", erklärte Lara, während sie dem abfahrenden Bus hinterher winkte.

„Du meinst also du willst den Mann, der deiner Meinung nach mächtig genug ist ein ganzes Flugzeug vom Himmel zu holen, einfach so über den Haufen schießen?", Nate blieb skeptisch. Das war er schon im Reisebus gewesen.

Daran würde sich sicher auch nichts ändern. Lara kannte ihn nicht besonders gut, hauptsächlich von einem Treffen in einer Bar und einem beinahe sexuellen Erlebnis am selben Abend. Dennoch machte Nate auf sie den Eindruck, als wäre er der Letzte, der sich über Konsequenzen jeglicher Art Gedanken machte.

Auf ein Mal schien er aber ganz wild darauf zu sein den Vernünftigen zu spielen. Lara hatte keine große Lust darauf und sah auch keinen Sinn darin mit ihm über das Richtig oder falsch zu diskutieren.

Stattdessen antwortete sie, in dem sie aus ihrem Handgepäck die Handfeuerwaffen hervorzog und diese durchlud: „Ganz richtig. Ich habe mich meine gesamten letzten Auftrag hindurch nur hin und her schubsen lassen. Das geschieht mir nicht noch ein Mal. Los jetzt.", sie deutete auf den schwarzen Geländewagen der unweit des Hauses geparkt worden war, in dem sie Thornton und seine Partnerin damals besucht hatte.

Das Gebäude war sicher mehr als nur ein privates Wohnhaus von einem der beiden Anwälte gewesen und Lara war gewillt herauszufinden, wie viel mehr es war.

„Du hast _hier _einen Jeep geparkt?", Sara wirkte beeindruckt: „Hast du in ganz England Fluchtautos platziert?"

„Natürlich nicht, Dummerchen.", Lara lachte amüsiert auf. Saras Vermutung amüsierte sie und es fühlte sich wirklich gut an zu lachen: „Ich habe Winston angerufen und ihm die Daten durchgegeben. Dann hat er mit Sully gemeinsam den Wagen hierher gebracht. Und bevor du fragst: Ja, ich habe einen Generalschlüssel für _alle _meine Autos."

Sie verbrachten die nächsten Minuten schweigend, während sie das Auto beluden, dann wanden sie sich dem kleinen Haus am Rande der Straße zu.

Thornton würde dafür bezahlen.

Ein kurzer Blick die Straße rauf und runter ließ Lara erkennen, dass der schwarze BMW, der ihr bei ihrem letzten Besuch auf der Straße geparkt hatte, nicht da stand. Hatte das etwas zu bedeuten? War Thornton nicht da? Irgendwie kam ihr an der Gegend absolut nichts bekannt vor und das, obwohl ihr Gehirn hundertprozentig sicher war, dass sie am richtigen Ort war. Es war beinah so, als würde man nach vielen Jahren seine Heimat wiedersehen.

Eigentlich erkennt man kaum was wieder, aber dennoch fühlt es sich richtig an hier zu sein, fühlt sich vertraut an. Bei Lara war es im Augenblick genau andersherum. Sie erkannte jeden Grashalm wieder, die Tür an der sie geklopft hatte, die Fenster mit den freundlichen Vorhängen darin, aber ihr Gefühl sagte ihr: _Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht._

Wahrscheinlich war das einer von Thorntons kleinen Taschenspielertricks. Lara war sich mittlerweile sicher, dass der Anwalt mehr als nur ein einfacher Mensch war.

Sie betraten den kleinen Vorgarten und stiegen die wenigen Stufen bis zur Haustür hinauf. Kurz davor blieben sie stehen und Lara hörte Sara tief ausatmen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", flüsterte sie ihrer Freundin zu.

„Ja.", Sara nickte: „Was hast du jetzt vor? Willst du die Tür eintreten?"

„Für den Anfang wäre das schon mal gar nicht so schlecht.", Lara ging einen Schritt zurück und trat aus. Ihr Fuß traf die dünne Holztür mit voller Wucht und ließ das alte Holz auf Höhe des Schlosses bersten.

Mit einem lauten Krach schwang die Tür nach innen und machte den Blick frei auf den kleinen Flur in dem sie auch schon gestanden hatte. Etwas war hier anders, etwas fühlte sich falsch an. Dann hörte sie aus dem Inneren des Gebäudes ein Geräusch, ein Geräusch das nicht hätte da sein können, das nicht hätte da sein müssen.

„Was zum…", Lara ging mit schnellen Schritten an den Kleiderhaken im Flur vorbei die auf einer Höhe angebracht waren, als würden hier Kleinkinder wohnen. Die Geräusche, die sie gehört hatte, waren mit dieser Erkenntnis kompatibel.

Mit der Schulter stieß Lara die Tür am Ende des Flures auf und fand sich in einer kleinen Küche samt Esstisch wieder. Am Tisch saßen zwei Erwachsene, eine Frau mittleren Alters, kaum älter als Lara und ein Mann in etwa demselben Alter. Von hinten hätte Lara auch glauben können, es handele sich um Thornton und Samantha, doch als sie so stürmisch in das Privathaus eindrang, sprangen sie erschrocken auf und platzierten sich so, dass die beiden Kinder im Alter von vier und sechs hinter ihnen verschwanden.

„Was wollen Sie?", brachte der Mann erstaunlich mutig hervor, obwohl er sofort die Waffen in Laras Hand sah.

„Was hat das…", Sara die hinter ihr in der Tür erschien und ebenfalls die kleine Familie sah, wusste sofort was sie da vor sich sah.

„Das…ist nicht möglich.", Lara war geschockt. Offensichtlich bemerkte das auch der Mann, denn er machte einen Schritt vorwärts, versuchte sich in eine bessere Position zu bringen.

„Bleiben Sie stehen.", Lara zielte mit ihrer Waffe auf ihn: „Keinen Schritt weiter."

„Anthony.", wimmerte die Frau und hielt ihren Mann am Arm fest.

„Was gibt es denn da zu…ach du Scheiße!", auch Nate erschien in der Tür.

Lara machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. Hier war etwas falsch, etwas funktionierte eindeutig nicht. Zu Nate sagte sie: „Behalte sie im Auge!", dann war sie wieder im Flur und ging auf die Tür zu, die noch vor einigen Tagen in einen Keller mit riesigem Aquarium geführt hatte. Sie konnte sich nicht geirrt haben. Sie war hier richtig. Aber wo in drei Teufels Namen war Thornton?

Obwohl sie bereits ahnte, welches Bild sie im Keller erwarten würde, wollte sie es dennoch mit eigenen Augen sehen. Die Tür ließ sich problemlos öffnen aber da war bereits die erste Veränderung zu sehen. Hatte Thorntons Treppenhaus elegant gewirkt, mit Teppich auf den Stufen und einer dunklen Wandtäfelung, so war es hier einfach nur schlicht und funktional. Die Wände bestanden aus simplem Sichtbeton und die Stufen waren aus Holzlatten zusammengezimmert worden.

_Das kann nicht sein…es muss ein Fehler sein…_

Die Stufen hinab ins Dunkel steigend, sprach Lara den Satz leise in ihrem Kopf immer wieder zu sich selbst. Thornton musste hier sein, Thornton war nicht fort. Sie hatte sich Thornton doch nicht nur eingebildet? Sie hatte ihn gesehen, hatte mit ihm gesprochen…_hier._

Der Keller war Dunkel und nicht, wie vor einigen Tagen, von einem dunkelblauen Licht eines Aquariums erfüllt. Als Lara den Lichtschalter gefunden hatte, bot sich ihr ein enttäuschender Anblick. Bis auf einige Holzregale die über und über angefüllt waren mit Dingen, die man in jedem Durchschnittskeller fand und einer Wäscheleine die durch den gesamten Raum gespannt war, war der Keller erstaunlich leer. Thornton war nicht da…all ihr Mut, ihr Elan, ihr Kampfgeist war mit einem Schlag dahin. Er hatte sie schon wieder hinters Licht geführt und Lara war darauf hereingefallen.

Im selben Moment hörte sie Schritte hinter sich und ohne sich umzusehen, konnte sie sagen das Nate auf der letzten Stufe stehen blieb und sie wahrscheinlich mitleidig ansah. Er hielt sie doch nicht etwa auch für verrückt? War schon schlimm genug, dass Lara sich selbst für geistig umnachtet hielt. Wie hatte Thornton das gemacht?

„Die Familie lebt in diesem Haus schon seit über dreizehn Jahren. Vorher hat das Haus einer alten Frau gehört.", hörte sie Nates Worte, konnte ihnen aber irgendwie keinen Zusammenhang abgewinnen. Was hatte die Familie damit zu tun, dass sie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hier unten mit zwei Anwälten gesprochen hatte? Was war hier nur passiert?

„Der Familienvater sagt, sie sehen von einer Anzeige ab, wenn wir jetzt verschwinden und für die Tür aufkommen.", fuhr Nate fort, als die gewünschte Reaktion ausblieb.

„Er war hier Nate. _Er war hier._", sagte Lara mit herabhängenden Schultern. Sie wollte nicht mehr, sie konnte nicht mehr.

„Ich glaube dir Lara. Aber wir sollten jetzt gehen. Wir haben schon genug Schaden angerichtet.", hörte sie Nate weitersprechen.

Er hatte Recht, dass wusste sie. Seufzend wand sie sich ab und machte sich auf den Weg zurück ins Erdgeschoss als ihr plötzlich etwas auffiel und mit einem Schlag war Laras Kampfgeist wieder da. Dieses eine Mal hatte Thornton einen Fehler gemacht.

_Thornton_

Mit einem amüsierten Lächeln beobachtete Thornton, wie Lara sich umwand und ihn direkt ansah und ihn dennoch nicht sah.

„Sie hat es bemerkt.", Doyle lehnte an dem schweren Schreibtisch, sein hellgrauer Anzug war faltenfrei und sein Gesicht so jugendhaft wie immer.

„Wohl kaum. So klug ist sie nicht.", erwiderte Thornton. Er wedelte mit der Hand spielerisch in Laras Richtung und lachte amüsiert.

Nein, Lara Croft hatte keine Vorstellung von den verschiedenen Sphären ihrer Dimension, sie konnte nicht hinter die Fassade blicken und erkennen, was in den Schatten lag. Lara würde einen Dimensionsriss nicht ein Mal erkennen, wenn er ihr direkt ins Gesicht lachte, so wie Thornton in diesem Augenblick.

Er selbst konnte Leute in seinen Schatten einladen, konnte Lara hineinführen und wieder hinaus, so wie er es letztes Mal gemacht hatte und so wie er es immer bei Samantha gemacht hatte. Sie wusste nicht wer er war, sie hatte nie gewusst _was _er war. Aber das spielte jetzt alles keine Rolle. Sein kleines Scharadespiel hatte sich langsam in eine höhere Ebene begeben und es wurde an der Zeit mit harten Bandagen zu spielen. Es war an der Zeit Lara Croft zu vernichten, denn sie war einem Geheimnis auf den Fersen, für das die Welt nicht bereit war, vermutlich auch nie bereit sein würde.

Lara Croft würde noch vor Ablauf der Woche sterben und zwar durch die Hand einer ihrer Freunde.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Wow…Spannung pur. Thornton kann also zwischen den Welten hin und her wechseln. Doch woher kann er das und wer wird es sein, der sich gegen Lara stellt?_


	41. Gespräche unter Frauen

_Es ist wieder Donnerstag und das heißt, dass wir wieder ein neues Kapitel genießen dürfen. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß, seht hier welche Konsequenzen sich aus Laras Zweifel und Saras Gefühlen ergeben._

-Kapitel 41-

-Gespräche unter Frauen-

_Croft Manor_

_Surrey, England_

Nach einem Bad sah die Welt schon etwas anders aus. Das jedenfalls hatte Lara gedacht, als sie sich das Badewasser eingelassen hatte. Doch auch nachdem das Wasser schon kalt geworden war und ihre Finger sie an die Finger ihrer verstorbenen Großmutter erinnerten, hatte sich das Gefühl einer besseren Welt nicht eingestellt.

Sie hatte ihn gerochen. Thornton war da gewesen. Sein ganz spezieller Duft, sein Parfüm, war Lara schon bei ihrem ersten Treffen aufgefallen und vorhin in diesem nichtssagenden Keller war er ihr wieder in die Nase gestiegen. Es war beinah schon ein Wunder, dass Lara es überhaupt gerochen hatte über die verschiedenen Düfte nach nasser Wäsche und Farbe hinweg, aber es war dagewesen. Es war keine Einbildung und dennoch hatte sie es für sich behalten.

Sie hatte Nate nichts davon erzählt. Wieso hatte sie es nicht getan?

Hatte sie Angst er könnte sie für verrückt halten? Hatte sie Angst sie könnte wirklich verrückt sein? Aber die anderen hatten Thornton ebenfalls alle gesehen, hatten…sie nicht. In diesem Moment wurde klar, dass keiner von ihnen Thornton jemals gesehen hatte, außer Lara, aber das verstand sich natürlich von selbst.

Sie hatten Doyle gesehen, hatten es mit Andrea zu tun gehabt, hatten Quill erlebt.

Quill?

War das wieder einer seiner Tricks? Hatte er Thornton erfunden, um Lara von ihren Freunden zu isolieren? Wollte er erneut ihre Nähe suchen? Würde er nach dem Desaster von vor einigen Monaten einen erneuten Versuch wagen sein Schicksal zu erfüllen?

War sie vielleicht einfach nur verrückt geworden? War überhaupt real was sie da sah? Was sie dachte? Ließ sich Lara von ihren Sinnen täuschen? Hatte sie vielleicht ihr letztes Abenteuer nie überwunden und alles was geschah war jetzt eine Art von Verarbeitungsprozess? Oder war sie gar Gefangene ihres eigenen Unterbewusstseins?

Je länger sie darüber nachdachte, um so schlüssiger kam ihr das alles vor umso mehr war sie davon überzeugt das alles, was gerade geschah nur fiktiv war und wer würde ihr das Gegenteil beweisen können, wer würde ihr sagen können, dass am anderen Ende der Leitung nicht ein zweiundzwanzig Jahre alter Fanfictionschreiber saß und sie selbst vielleicht gar nicht real war.

Bevor ihre Gedanken begannen in eine absolute Metaebene abzudriften, versuchte Lara sich wieder zusammen zu reißen. Sie durfte sich nicht aus der Fassung bringen lassen. Immerhin hatte sie Thornton ja gerochen und Geruch war etwas, das man sich nicht einbilden konnte. Thornton existierte, das stand auf jeden Fall fest. Das musste die einzige, logische Erklärung sein. Alles andere kam nicht in Frage.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Wer ist da?", wollte Lara wissen, die sich, obwohl sie es nie zugeben würde, ein wenig erschrak.

„Ich bin's…Nate.", hörte sie Sara mit gespielt verstellter Stimme gedämpft hinter der Tür.

„Ach so, wenn du das bist. Dann komm ruhig rein, ich bin gerade nackt.", scherzte Lara weiter.

„Nackt?", Sara lachte möglichst tief und trat dann ein: „Reingefallen, ich bin's nur."

„Oh nein.", Lara legte sich gespielt die Hände an die Wangen und machte ein O mit dem Mund: „Wie konnte ich nur so leichtgläubig sein, jetzt habe ich da einen heißblütigen Mann auf der anderen Seite erwartet und dann bist nur du das. Was kann ich denn für dich tun?"

„Ich…", Sara stockte. Ihre Heiterkeit fiel von ihr ab: „…würde gern mit dir reden."

„Über das, was am Flughafen passiert ist?", wollte Lara wissen und erreichte damit, dass Sara endgültig eintrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Während Lara begann aus dem kalten Wasser zu steigen und sich abtrocknete, ließ sich Sara am Rand der Marmorbadewanne nieder: „Ja. Auch."

„Auch?", Lara zog eine Augenbraue hoch und hielt in der Bewegung inne: „Was hast du denn noch auf dem Herzen?"

„Ich wollte mit dir über Nate reden.", diese Worte schienen Sara einiges an Überwindung zu kosten.

„Über Nate?", Lara wäre auf den feuchten Fliesen beinah ausgerutscht, als sie das hörte. Damit hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Sich vor den runden Badezimmerspiegel stellend, versuchte sie so gelassen wie möglich zu klingen: „Was ist denn mit Nate?"

„Ich glaube…dass ich Gefühle für ihn habe. Aber ich weiß nicht, was ich wegen des Desasters am Flughafen machen soll."

„Du meinst, als du Nate beinah erwürgt hast und die verschollen geglaubte Liebe fast getötet hast?", Lara entschied sich dafür, den direkten Weg zu gehen. Sara würde das verkraften, sie war eine starke Frau.

„Ja.", Sara nickte traurig: „Als die Maschine mich gerammt hat…"

Lara fiel ihr ins Wort: „Die Maschine hat dich gerammt?", sie sah ungläubig in Richtung ihrer Freundin.

„Ja…ist halb so wild. Die Witchblade ist der beste Schild. Aber ich glaube ich habe ihr zu viel Freiraum gelassen, habe mich zu sehr gehen lassen.", versuchte Sara ihre Situation zu erklären: „Ich glaube, dass es für die Witchblade etwas zu viel war. Nein, falsch…es war für mich zu viel. Du hättest die Leichen sehen müssen Lara, du hättest die vor Angst und Pein gekrümmten Körper sehen müssen…ich glaube, dass ich das nicht sehen wollte, dass ich es der Witchblade deshalb erlaubte so viel Macht zu erlangen."

„Und du glaubst, dass die Witchblade von deinen Gefühlen für Nate wusste und ihn deshalb aus dem Weg räumen wollte?", Lara wurde unweigerlich an ihren Zwischenfall in Malaysia erinnert, als Saras Witchblade die junge Polizistin aus dem Koma geholt hatte, nur um Lara zu vernichten.

„Ich denke schon.", Saras Stimme wurde, sofern es denn überhaupt ging, noch brüchiger und kraftloser.

Es war kein Geheimnis das die Witchblade den Träger isolieren wollte, dass sie versuchte Freundschaften und Bekanntschaften zu unterbinden, um aus der Trägerin eine perfekte Kampfmaschine zu formen, die ihren Zwecken dienlich war.

Sara hatte es bisher gemeistert und hatte sich ihrer Selbst immer wieder erwehrt. Doch wie lange würde es wohl noch gut gehen? Immer öfter wurden nun die Fehltritte und Lara wusste, dass Sara dieser Umstand ebenfalls bewusst war.

„Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, was ich darauf erwidern soll.", gestand Lara: „Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich weiß, dass du es nicht gewollt hast. Aber _ist halb so wild_ kann ich dir auch nicht sagen. Du weißt, dass es wild ist, Sara, sehr wild und nicht ich bin es, die dir die nötige Absolution verschaffen kann."

Sara blickte auf, während ihre Finger sich weiterhin unruhig ineinander verknoteten. Das machte Sara oft. War ihr etwas unangenehm oder peinlich, begann sie damit sich Ersatzhandlungen zu suchen, um sich wenigstens etwas ablenken zu können.

„Ich weiß…", sagte Sara: „…ich weiß das ich Nate um Verzeihung bitten sollte. Auch dafür, dass ich Andrea angegriffen habe."

„Deswegen musst du nicht um Verzeihung bitten.", gab Lara zurück: „Andrea gehört zu den Bösen und sie hat sich ihnen freiwillig angeschlossen. Ich habe einige Dinge über das Jadeschwert gelesen…vor einiger Zeit…und in keinem meiner Bücher stand etwas über den Verlust des freien Willens, sofern er denn überhaupt existieren mag."

„Du meinst also, Andrea ist unsere Feindin. Für sie gibt es keine Hoffnung mehr?", hakte Sara nach, die offensichtlich gehofft hatte, Andrea zu _retten _würde vielleicht ihr Verhältnis zu Nathan Drake etwas entspannen.

„Die Macht des Jadeschwertes blendet den Träger, sie ermöglicht ihr, Dinge zu tun, die, hat man sie ein Mal gekostet, man nicht mehr hergeben will. Ich glaube kaum, dass für Andrea noch Hoffnung besteht, ehrlich.", versuchte Lara ihre Freundin wenigstens in diesem Punkt zu beruhigen, während sie sich weiterhin vor dem Spiegel wieder in ein ansehnliches Wesen verwandelte.

„Weiß Nate davon?", wollte Sara wissen.

„Sicher weiß er davon. Er ist nicht dumm, nur verliebt.", als Lara merkte, wie falsch die Worte geklungen haben mussten, versuchte sie es wieder zu bereinigen: „Also ich meine…stell dir doch mal vor deine verlorene Liebe taucht auf ein Mal wieder auf…ich…"

„Schon okay, Lara.", Sara versuchte sich an einem Lächeln das ihr zwar gelang, ihr aber nichts von ihrer Traurigkeit nahm: „Ehrlich und es ist okay. Ich male mir auch keine Hoffnungen aus, kein bunten Wolkenschlösser mehr. Darüber bin ich längst hinweg. Ich möchte nur nicht, dass ein angespanntes Verhältnis in der Luft liegt."

„Wie sagt man immer so schön: Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat.", sprach Lara: „Vielleicht solltest du nicht versuchen Nate dazu zu zwingen dir zu vergeben, vielleicht solltest du den Status quo akzeptieren und sehen, wie sich die ganze Sache entwickelt."

„Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht. Danke, Lara.", Sara erhob sich von ihrer Position am Rand der Badewanne und ging auf Lara zu, umarmte sie kräftig und flüsterte ihr ein leises: „Ich bin echt froh das ich dich hab.", ins Ohr.

Dann verließ sie, deutlich zufriedener als noch vor wenigen Augenblicken, das Bad und ließ Lara wieder allein, die sich daraufhin schnell fertig machte und dann ebenfalls das Bad verließ.

Den Rest des Tages brachte Lara damit zu, zu recherchieren. Nate war einige Male in die Bibliothek gekommen, um seine Hilfe anzubieten, aber Lara hatte sie jedes Mal abgelehnt. Er musste sich erholen, dass hatte Vorrang. Sie wollte so schnell wie möglich aufbrechen und das hieß, dass sie sich auf die Bilder ihrer Vision konzentrieren musste und dabei konnte Nate ihr sowieso nicht helfen.

Lara hatte schon vollkommen verdrängt, dass in der Bibliothek ihres zweiten Familienanwesens (Anmerk: Ja, es ist das CORE Anwesen.) so viele Schätze in Schriftform verborgen lagen.

Der Umzug in ihr altes Anwesen war schon geschehen, als sie England erreicht hatten. Winston hatte, nachdem ihr anderes Haus niedergebrannt war, noch so viele Dinge gerettet, wie er hatte retten können und jetzt war Lara wieder zurück. Auf dem Weg zurück zu ihren Wurzeln.

_Das Gesicht…_

Lara war sich sicher, dass es etwas damit auf sich hatte. Immerhin war ihr der Mann in ihrer Vision nicht umsonst so bekannt vorgekommen. Sie versuchte sich an mehr zu erinnern, versuchte etwas mehr in die Konturen des Gesichtes zu interpretieren, aber alles was sie wusste war, dass es alt war. Vermutlich war der Mann nicht mal mehr am Leben. Aber wieso kannte Lara ihn? Vermutlich, weil sie ihn irgendwie schon mal getroffen hatte, oder vielleicht auch nicht ihn, sondern Geschichten über ihn.

Das musste es sein. Lara war als Abenteurerin und Archäologin am häufigsten mit Geschichten über Reisen, Kulturen und Abenteuern in Kontakt. Vermutlich war der Mann jemand gewesen, der irgendetwas Bewegendes getan hatte und mit einem Mal fiel es Lara wie Schuppen von den Augen. Sie wusste, woher ihr das Gesicht so bekannt vor kam, denn sie hatte schon einiges über den Mann gelesen, der Grönland einer Legende zu Folge das Christentum gebracht hatte: Leif Eriksson.

Von da an war alles ganz einfach und nach nicht ein Mal drei weiteren Stunden Recherche, hatte Lara alles, was sie wissen musste, um ihre nächsten Schritte planen zu können.

_Drei Stunden später_

Lara hatte ihr Team zusammengerufen. Wie lange war es her, dass sie in diesen Räumlichkeiten, bei einem prasselnden Kaminfeuer, eine Mission besprochen hatte, oder mit der Welt –meistens ihren gerade aktuellen Gefährten- ihr Wissen geteilt hatte.

In zwei Ohrsesseln sitzend, beobachteten die beiden Lara auf Schritt und Tritt, während sie noch die letzten Reste für ihre schlüssige Präsentation zusammensuchte. Anstelle von Overheadprojektoren oder Faltkarten, hatte sie sich für eine simple Präsentation über einen Computer und einen Beamer entschieden.

_Man muss auch mit der Zeit gehen, _dachte sie dabei amüsiert, während sie das Programm hochfuhr.

„Eines vorweg: Unser nächstes Ziel wird Grönland.", begann sie und stieg damit sofort mitten im Thema ein. Sie wollte nicht unnötig Zeit verlieren. Heute war Mittwoch und am liebsten wäre sie bis Freitag schon wieder auf dem Heimweg nach England, mit dem zweiten Teil ihres ominösen Artefakts in der Tasche.

„Grönland?", Nate schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf: „Um diese Jahreszeit ist es da…"

Lara fiel ihm ins Wort, denn sie wollte nicht, dass jemand ihren kleinen Vortrag unterbrach: „…Nacht, ja. Oder jedenfalls falls dauerhaft dunkel. So weit nördlich werden wir hoffentlich nicht müssen."

„Und wie kommst du ausgerechnet auf Grönland?", wollte Sara wissen.

„Zu dieser Frage kommen wir jetzt: Wie ihr ja sicher noch wisst, hatte ich eine erneute Vision ausgelöst von diesem Wegweiser. Darin sah ich ein Gesicht, ein Gesicht was euch vielleicht auch etwas sagt, wenn ihr den Namen gehört habt: Und zwar handelt es sich dabei um den Namen: Leif Eriksson!"

„Wirklich?", Nate wäre beinah aufgesprungen, als ihm klar wurde, was er da sagte.

„Nie gehört!", sagte währenddessen Sara fast gleichzeitig.

„Leif Eriksson war ein Wikinger aus Island und Sohn von Erik dem Roten. Auf seinen Reisen lernte Eriksson das Christentum kennen, so heißt es in den Legenden und Überlieferungen und brachte dieses schließlich nach Grönland, in eine Kolonie, die sein Vater dort betrieb. Er gilt als Vater des Christentums in Grönland und vermutlich ist diese ganze Geschichte sogar wahr."

„Das klingt jetzt so, als würde gleich ein aber kommen.", sagte Sara, leicht in Nates Richtung gewandt, der das mit einem amüsierten Lacher kommentierte, was für Sara Anlass zur Hoffnung ließ, dass sie nicht alles zerstört hatte.

„_Aber…_", betonte Lara das Wort absichtlich, da ihr nicht entgangen war, was Sara gesagt hatte: „Was wenn wir die Geschichte etwas anders aufziehen.", sie machte eine kurze Pause: „Erik der Rote wurde damals vom Thing in Island verbannt, woraufhin er nach Grönland übersetzte und nach einiger Zeit etwa 1000 Menschen dazu bewegen konnte, mit ihm ins neue Land zu ziehen. Dort gründeten sie eine Gemeinde und als sein Sohn Leif Eriksson von seinen Reisen zurückkehrte und das zweite Symbolon mit sich brachte, war es eigentlich nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie zum Christentum übertreten würden."

„Du meinst also die Kolonie war zum Christentum übergetreten, weil Eriksson das Symbolon bei sich trug?", fragte Nate nach.

„Ja, das denke ich. Wir sind uns darin einig, dass –was auch immer das Symbolon genau birgt- es etwas mit dem christlichen Glauben zu tun hat. Deshalb finde ich diesen Gedanken durchaus schlüssig.", erklärte Lara weiter.

„Und wo sollen wir anfangen zu suchen?", fragte Nate weiter.

Sara hielt sich aus der Diskussion heraus, sie lauschte viel mehr den beiden Experten bei ihrem Streitgespräch.

„Grönland ist nicht umsonst die größte Insel der Welt, meine Liebe.", fuhr Nate in seinen Zweifeln fort.

„Das ist mir bewusst, aber wie du dir sicher denken kannst, hab ich auch darauf eine Antwort.", Lara schmunzelte, weil sie gerade sehr euphorisch wurde. Sie genoss es richtig diese kleinen Vorträge zu halten, weshalb sie hin und wieder auch mal an Universitäten unterrichten durfte: „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das wir unsere Antwort in _Brattahlid_ finden werden, dem Ort, an dem die älteste, christliche Kirche Grönlands steht."

„Brattahlid?", Nate wirkte skeptisch: „Die Kirchenruinen wurden bereits freigelegt, Lara. Viele Leute haben dort Dinge gesucht und keiner ist fündig geworden. Wieso solltest ausgerechnet du dort etwas finden?"

„Weil ich weiß, wo ich suchen muss.", und damit nahm Lara jedem weiteren Argument den Wind aus den Segeln. Morgen würden sie nach Grönland aufbrechen. Das würde sicher ein frostiger Trip werden. Doch Lara brannte wie Feuer darauf der Antwort noch ein Stück näher zu kommen.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Im nächsten Kapitel geht es also endlich nach Grönland. Es wird kalt, also zieht euch warm an._


	42. Brattahlid

_Ein neues Kapitel. Es geht nach Grönland. Die nächsten paar Kapitel sind eine kleine Hommage an eine meiner Lieblingsserien "Bones". Ich hoffe euch wird es gefallen. :-)_

-Kapitel 42-

-Brattahlid-

_Brattahlid_

_Ostküste Grönlands_

„Ist das nah genug?", Sully flog den Helikopter. Er hatte sich entschlossen in beratender Funktion mitzukommen, allerdings nicht weiter mit ihnen vorzudringen, als nötig. Außerdem konnte er im Falle einer nötigen Flucht schnell die Maschine starten.

Lara jedenfalls war froh, dass er sie begleitete. Die Tage waren im Spätherbst so nah am Polarkreis äußerst kurz, weshalb sie in tiefster Nacht in der Nähe der verfallenen und rekonstruierten Kirche landeten. Als Lara und ihr Team die Maschine verließen, hatte es keinen Zweck mehr noch irgendetwas zu Suchen. Sie würden bis morgen warten müssen, um in der Kirche auch nur die Hand vor Augen sehen zu können.

Lara fröstelte, aber die dicke, dunkelblaue Jacke, hielt das Meiste von ihr ab. Ihr Atem kondensierte in kleinen Wölkchen vor ihrem Mund, während sie damit begannen ihre Mitbringsel zu entladen.

Sie würden heute Nacht im Freien schlafen. Trotz der Kälte, war es um Brattahlid doch vergleichsweise mild, wenn man sich den Rest der Insel so ansah. Das lag vor allem an dem Eriksfjord, der Brattahlid einkreiste und somit vor den gröbsten Stürmen und Kälteeinbrüchen schützte. Sie hatten mobile Heizkörper dabei, ein wintertaugliches Zelt und Proviant für mindestens eine Woche, doch Lara dachte nicht daran so lange hier zu bleiben.

Morgen war Freitag, da wollte sie hinabsteigen, um bis zum Ende der Woche wieder zurück zu sein. Sie konnten insgesamt davon ausgehen, dass der Teil der Kirche, der für sie interessant war, unter der Erde lag und Lara schauderte es noch mehr bei dem Gedanken eventuell noch so einem Engelsmonster zu begegnen.

Was muss geschehen sein, um so zu enden? Ob Lara die Antwort auf die Frage wirklich wissen wollte, wusste sie im Augenblick nicht.

Das Zelt bauten sie schweigend auf, während vom Himmel herab die ersten Schneeflocken das Grün der Wiesen bedeckte. Die kleine Rekonstruktion der Kirche aus Holz war rechts von ihrem Lager. Auf Grund der Wetterverhältnisse in Grönland gab es viele Regionen, die einer endlosen, aber wunderschönen Steppe glichen und es gab Gebiete mit jeder Menge Nadelwald. Sie befanden sich im Augenblick in einer solchen Steppe direkt in Küstennähe. Es war ein wirklich herrlicher Anblick, der in Lara automatisch ein Gefühl von Weihnachten wachrief.

Sie hatten das Zelt aufgestellt, noch bevor der Schnee richtig loslegen konnte und saßen knapp eine Stunde später in einem beheizten und beleuchteten Zelt mitten im Nirgendwo von Grönland beisammen.

Auf einer kleinen Kochplatte blubberte ein Linseneintopf vor sich her und Nate und Sully begannen gerade damit sich gegenseitig Sambuca einzuschenken, als Lara an den kleinen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes zurückkehrte.

„Was gibt es denn zu feiern?", wollte sie wissen, als ihr die Flasche auffiel, die die beiden Männer rumreichten.

Als Lara an der Reihe war, winkte sie dankend ab.

„Nichts. Vielleicht das Leben, wenn du unbedingt was zu feiern brauchst.", gab Nate zurück. Obwohl Lara sie noch nicht lange an der Flasche sitzen sah, war seine Stimme schon etwas fahrig und vom Alkohol beschwert.

„Nach allem was ihr in den letzten Tagen durchgemacht hat, sollten wir wirklich auf das Leben trinken.", gab Sully zu bedenken. Lara wusste noch immer nicht, wie sie über Victor Sullivan denken sollte. War er nun verlässlich? War er vertrauenswürdig? Nate jedenfalls schien ihm zu trauen und Lara vertraute Nate, wie ihr in diesem Moment klar wurde.

„Wo ist eigentlich die andere? Die Cop-Lady?", wunderte sich Sully.

Lara blickte über ihre Schulter, wo –außerhalb des Lichtkegels der aufgestellten Lampe- Sara auf den Schlafsäcken schlief. Sie war heute schon den ganzen Tag total erledigt gewesen, hatte die Nacht über wenig geschlafen, wie Lara erfahren hatte und die Arbeit draußen in der Kälte hatte ihr offensichtlich den Rest gegeben.

_Soll sie ruhig schlafen, _dachte Lara, _das tut ihr gut._

„Auf unserem Flug hab ich noch einiges, interessantes über diese Gegend hier gelesen, was mit meiner Theorie kompatibel ist.", sagte die Archäologin schließlich, um ein anderes Thema anzuschneiden.

„Du bist wahrscheinlich der einzige Mensch auf Erden, der in einem Helikopter lesen kann, ohne sich übergeben zu müssen.", sagte Nate bewundernd.

„Falsch. Ich bin nur die einzige Person, die bei Sullys Flugkünsten noch lesen kann, ohne sich übergeben zu müssen.", erwiderte Lara amüsiert.

„Stimmt.", Nate nickte: „Ich hätte auch ohne Buch beinah mein Mittagessen wiedergesehen. Apropos, was macht der Eintopf?"

„Der braucht noch ein wenig Zeit.", gab Lara als Antwort.

Sully, der die Neckereien kommentarlos über sich ergehen ließ, sagte schließlich: „Also, was hast du denn noch interessantes über die Gegend hier erfahren?"

„Die Kirche neben der wir campieren wurde etwa um das Jahr 1000 erbaut, also kurz nachdem Eriksson das Symbolon hierher brachte. In den Büchern steht, dass 1002 eine Epidemie fast die gesamte Bevölkerung, darunter auch Erik den Roten, niederstreckte.", erklärte Lara.

„Und du gehst davon aus, dass es keine Epidemie war, die das Dorf fast komplett auslöschte, oder?", hinterfragte Nate, der mittlerweile ahnte, worauf Lara hinaus wollte.

„Du hast das Wesen nicht gesehen, da unten unter dem Pantheon.", versuchte Lara ihm ihre Theorie etwas näher zu bringen: „Was wenn es wieder so eine Kreatur war? Was wenn es noch mehr solcher Engelmonster gibt?"

„Engelmonster?", Sully lachte amüsiert: „Und warum sollte nicht einfach eine simple Krankheit die Menschen damals dahingerafft haben?"

„Weil mir die Zufälle etwas zu sehr zufällig erscheinen.", gestand Lara. Sie wusste, dass sie sich im Moment mehr auf ein Bauchgefühl verließ, aber in den Jahren, die sie mittlerweile als Schatzjägerin und Archäologin tätig war, hatte sie gelernt darauf zu vertrauen. Bisher war sie noch nie getäuscht worden, wenn es darum ging, auf ihren Bauch zu hören. Außer vielleicht bei Chase Carver, aber da hatte sie ihr Herz betrogen.

„Nehmen wir mal an, auch hier gibt es so ein Engelmonster? Warum übernachten wir dann ausgerechnet hier?", fragte Sully weiter nach, der immer noch nicht sonderlich überzeugt war: „Ich glaube nicht an irgendwelche Engelmonster, die Dörfer auslöschen."

„Sully, Mann. Denk doch an El Dorado.", warf Nate ein und spielte damit auf die große Goldfigur an, die sie vor einiger Zeit gefunden hatten, in deren Inneren sich ein merkwürdiges Virus befunden hatte, dass übermenschliche Kreaturen geschaffen hatte, wahnsinnige Bestien, die sich in einem alten Bunker gegenseitig zerfleischt hatten.

„El Dorado?", Lara wurde hellhörig: „Du willst doch nicht etwa behaupten, du hättest El Dorado gefunden, oder?"

„Doch, genau das will ich dir sagen.", Nate grinste stolz.

„Das fasse ich ja nicht. Du warst in der Goldenen Stadt?", Lara war beeindruckt.

„El Dorado hat sich allerdings als etwas völlig anderes herausgestellt. Zuerst gingen wir auch davon aus, damit sei –wie in den Legenden- eine Stadt gemeint, aber dann fanden wir etwas heraus. _El Dorado _ist spanisch und heißt…"

„Ich weiß was das heißt. Komm zu dem spannenden Punkt.", das _El Dorado _„Die Vergoldung" bedeutete, war ihr durchaus bewusst.

„Das O ist die Endung für die männliche Form in der Sprache, weshalb wir zu dem Schluss kamen, dass es sich auch als _der goldene Mann _übersetzen ließ und so war es dann auch: El Dorado war eine gigantische Statue aus Gold.", Nate fühlte sich gut. Vor Lara mit seinen Errungenschaften etwas prahlen zu können, tat ihm richtig gut.

„Beeindruckend.", Lara nickte anerkennend: „Und wieso ging das nicht durch die Nachrichten? Wieso rissen sich die Museen nicht um das Fundstück?"

„Weil…", Nate kratzte sich am Kopf: „…wir die Statue versenkt haben."

„Ihr habt _was_?", Lara spürte, wie sie erschrocken zusammenzuckte und ihre Faust auf die Tischplatte schlug: „Ihr habt El Dorado _versenkt?_"

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte.", versuchte Nate sich zu verteidigen.

„Ein komisches Virus in der Statue hat alle Männer von Navarro in blutrünstige Killer verwandelt, dass konnten wir in kein Museum stellen.", erklärte Sully kurz.

„Offensichtlich doch eher eine kurze!", fügte Nate noch hinzu und kratzte sich erneut am Kopf, genehmigte sich noch einen Schluck von dem Sambuca.

„Okay, das verstehe ich.", und während Lara das sagte, dachte sie selbst an die vielen Dinge, die sie gefunden hatte und die sie hatte zerstören oder zurücklassen müssen, um die Welt nicht ins Chaos zu stürzen.

Während Nate und Sully die Flasche erneut herumgehen ließen, erhob sich Lara von ihrem Platz und ging hinüber zu der kleinen Kochplatte, um den Eintopf auf die einzelnen Teller zu verteilen. Als sie dies erledigt hatte, kam sie zurück an den Tisch und stellte jedem der Männer jeweils einen der Teller hin: „Hier, ihr solltet auch was essen. Ich will nicht, dass irgendwer von euch morgen mit einem Kater im Bett liegt. Sobald die Sonne aufgeht, werden wir uns die Gegend etwas genauer ansehen."

„Aye, aye Chef.", Nate salutierte gespielt und amüsierte sich darüber. Lara ahnte schon, dass mit ihm morgen nicht sehr viel anzufangen war.

„Esst das und dann schlaft euch aus. Gute Nacht, Jungs.", mit diesen Worten verschwand Lara in Richtung der Schlafsäcke, wo sie Sara weckte und auf einen einzelnen –statt auf alle vier- Schlafsäcke verteilte. Dann zog sie ihre Winterhose, den weißen Pullover und die Schuhe aus und schlüpfte in ihren eigenen Schlafsack, der zwischen Sara und Nate lag.

Wenn man so viel unterwegs war, wie Lara, gab es einen großen Vorteil: Man lernte schnell überall und unter allen Bedingungen Schlaf zu finden, denn so wie sie es vermutet hatte, fanden Nate und Sully an diesem Abend nicht viel Schlaf.

_Jungs…._mit diesem Gedanken schlief sie ein. Sobald die Sonne aufgegangen war, würde ihre Reise weitergehen. Sie freute sich darauf, ohne zu ahnen, was noch kommen würde.

_Royal Albert Hall, Kensington, London_

_England_

Als Thornton aus dem Aquarium wieder herauskam, waren Doyle und Andrea bereits vor Ort. Wie lange sie hier schon warteten, wusste er nicht, es war ihm aber auch egal.

„Sie haben ihren nächsten Schritt getan.", klärte Doyle ihn auf, doch Thornton war sich dessen schon längst bewusst. Er spürte Lara mittlerweile und wusste, dass sie bereits in Grönland gelandet war.

„Brattahlid.", murmelte er nachdenklich, während er hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz nahm. Doyle lächelte ihn immer noch auf seine kühle und nichtssagende Weise an: „Alles in Ordnung, _Boss_?"

Thornton entschied, dass es keinen Sinn haben würde, hier zu diskutieren. Doyle konnte er nicht belügen, Doyle hatte keine Seele, ihn konnte man nicht täuschen. Thornton fand es sehr erheiternd: Das, von dem die Menschen sagten, es würde ihnen Stärke geben, schwächte sie in Wahrheit nur.

Lara Croft war weit gekommen, sie würde einiges sehen, dass außer ihr niemand gesehen hatte. Aber Thornton glaubte nicht daran, dass sie mit dem, was sie sehen würde, die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen konnte. Dafür war sie zu borniert, sie würde den Wald vor lauter sprichwörtlichen Bäumen nicht sehen können.

„Andrea!", mit diesen Worten versuchte er seine Gedanken wieder zu ordnen. Er durfte jetzt nicht über seine Vergangenheit nachdenken, auch wenn sie das war, was ihn beflügelte. Es gab jetzt wichtigere Dinge, auf die er sich würde konzentrieren müssen.

„Ja.", sie verbeugte sich. Andrea, der perfekte Soldat, die Killermaschine, von dem Thornton schon immer geträumt hatte.

„Ich möchte, dass du nach Grönland fliegst und diese Sara Pezzini niederstreckst. Lara muss lernen, was Verlust bedeutet.", erklärte Thornton seine weiteren Pläne.

Mit einem weiteren Nicken, hüllte sich der Körper der Frau in grüne Flammen und dann verschwand sie von jetzt auf gleich. Sie war schon auf dem Weg nach Grönland. Sie würde, da bestand kein Zweifel, ihren Auftrag gewissenhaft erledigen. Es war beinah schon schade, dass Thornton für sie andere Verwendung hatte, als ursprünglich angedacht. Allerdings, so musste er gestehen, hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass alles innerhalb von so kurzer Zeit so weit fortschreitet.

Gerade, als Doyle sich abwenden wollte, um ebenfalls den Raum zu verlassen, hielt Thornton ihn zurück: „Du hast gute Arbeit geleistet, am Flughafen."

Doyle lächelte als Antwort, obwohl Thornton genau wusste, dass er nichts empfand. Weder Trauer über den Verlust seiner Geliebten, noch Stolz über das Lob von ihm. Er lächelte nur, weil er es so im Fernsehen und der Wirklichkeit gelernt hatte. Er wusste: In so einem Moment lächelt man, also tat er es.

„Aber ich habe noch einen Auftrag für dich. Der wird dir sicher gefallen. Ist genau deine Kragenweite.", fuhr Thornton fort: „Ich will Zwietracht säen, Adrian und du wirst mir dabei helfen."

Dann klärte Thornton seinen Mitarbeiter über den genauen Ablauf seiner Mission auf und als dieser geendet hatte, nickte Doyle nur. Kein Kommentar, keine Rückfragen, keine Zweifel. Ja, Doyle war ein guter Mitarbeiter, aber er war ein miserabler Mensch. Schon damals in New York, als Thornton ihn gefunden hatte.

_Ich werde Andrea wirklich vermissen…_

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Thorntons Pläne nehmen Gestalt an, seine Beweggründe hingegen sind weiterhin im Verborgenen. Was genau wird Lara in Brattahlid finden? Was verbindet Thornton mit diesem Ort? Was plant er weiter? Und wer zum Kuckuck ist die Frau hinter dem Aquarium? Diese Fragen werden schon bald gelüftet, aber bis dahin heißt es: Bleibt mir gewogen._


	43. Der Tote in der alten Kirche

_Hey Leute. Hier ist es wieder, denn es ist wieder ein Donnerstag: Mein neues Kapitel. :-) Viel Spaß dabei._

_Es tut mir Leid, dass es erst so "spät" on geht, denn der vorweihnachtliche Stress und einige Aktionen bei der Bahn haben mich heute den ganzen Tag beschäftigt. Ich hoffe allerdings, dass es euch dennoch früh genug ist und ihr auch weiterhin euren Spaß haben werdet. :-)_

_Ich wünsche euch allen eine frohe und besinnliche Weihnachtszeit. Habt Spaß, entspannt euch und treibt es nicht zu bunt. ;-)_

-Kapitel 43-

-Der Tote in der alten Kirche-

_Brattahlid, Grönland_

_Am nächsten Tag_

Wenn, so nah am Polarkreis, von Sonnenaufgang gesprochen wurde, war eigentlich immer dieses dämmrige Zwielicht gemeint, in dem sie sich in diesem Augenblick befanden. Lara war erstaunt, wie fit Nate und Sully waren, denn so, wie sie es mitbekommen hatte, hatten sie fast gar nicht geschlafen, aber vielleicht hatte sie einfach so fest geschlafen, dass sie gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, wie sie zu Bett gegangen waren.

„Was bin ich froh, dass wir nicht im Winter hier sind.", konstatierte Nate, während sie das beheizte Zelt verließen und in die Kälte traten. Ein leichter, kalter Wind ging und Schneeflocken wirbelten durch die Luft, vollführten einen unbeholfenen, aber dennoch grazilen Tanz, bevor sie sich zu Boden ließen.

„Kann es noch kälter werden?", Sara rieb sich die Augen. Sie schien nicht gut geschlafen zu haben.

„Ein wenig.", mit diesen Worten wand sich Lara an Sully, der seinen Kopf durch die Zeltplane gesteckt hatte und die drei Abenteurer ansah: „Du bist hier und behältst die Umgebung im Auge, richtig?"

„Ja.", er nickte: „Und wenn es Ärger gibt, ich habe ein Funkgerät und ihr habt ein Funkgerät. Wir werden schon miteinander sprechen können."

„Das hoffe ich.", sagte Lara und kontrollierte noch ein Mal das schwarze Funkgerät an ihrem Gürtel. Es war ein spezielles Funkgerät mit einer sehr guten Reichweite und gutem Empfang. Alles dürfte funktionieren.

„Okay. Dann wünsch ich euch viel Erfolg, oder was auch immer ihr braucht und hoffe, dass ihr keine Engelmonster bekämpfen müsst.", witzelte Sully und erntete von Lara einen finsteren Blick als Kommentar.

„Wissen wir denn, was wir suchen?", fragte Nate schließlich, als sie sich in Bewegung gesetzt hatten. Sein Hals war zwar noch etwas blau angelaufen, aber seine Stimme klang wieder völlig normal, fast so, als wäre er nicht beinah zu Tode gewürgt worden.

Lara wusste es, weil sie heute Morgen gesehen hatte, wie er sich umgezogen hatte und dabei war ihr sein Hals aufgefallen. Im Augenblick verschwanden seine Blessuren hinter einem schwarzen Schal, der zu seiner schwarzen Winterjacke und der schwarzen Hose passte. Sein Haar war, wie immer, perfekt in Form gebracht und absolut unzerstörbar.

Während der Wind an Laras geflochtenem Zopf hin und her zerrte, als müsse er jeden Moment abreißen, sah es bei Nate beinah so aus, als würde der Wind einen Bogen um seine Haare machen.

„Ich denke wir sehen uns mal die Kirche an, dann werden wir schon sehen, ob wir etwas finden.", war Laras Antwort. Da sie sich bereits darauf eingestellt hatte, dass es im Inneren der Kirche sicher kein Licht geben würde, hatte sie Magnesiumfackeln und eine kleine Taschenlampe mit geringer Ladekapazität mitgenommen. Falls diese entleert war, konnten sie problemlos auf die Fackeln zurückgreifen. Sie hatten Lara schon in früheren Abenteuern treue Dienste geleistet.

„Hast du den Wegweiser mitgenommen? Vielleicht kann er uns…na ja, den Weg weisen oder so.", Sara schien etwas niedergeschlagen zu sein, denn in ihrem dunkelgrauen Winteroverall verschwand sie beinah vollständig und das, obwohl es sonst perfekt saß. Sie wirkte irgendwie eingefallen, aber das konnte auch nur eine Einbildung sein.

„Wir sind da.", sagte Lara und überging damit die Frage, die ihr ihre Freundin gestellt hatte. Es war eigentlich eine überflüssige Bemerkung, da sie kaum vierzig Meter von der Kirche gezeltet hatten, aber irgendwie war sie Lara herausgerutscht, noch ehe sie sich hatte zurückhalten können.

„Ladies first!", sagte Nate mit einem frechen Grinsen im Gesicht und stieß die Tür auf. Lara entzündete sofort die Taschenlampe und ging voran ins Innere der rekonstruierten Holzkapelle. Sehr viel gab es zu dem Ort nicht zu erzählen. Lara fielen die drei Reihen mit Holzbänken auf und der kleine Altar am Ende der Kapelle. Obwohl die Kirche wirklich klein war, versuchten sie wenigsten den Anschein einer Vierung zu erwecken, so dass das große Holzkreuz etwas weiter zurückgestellt war, als der Altar.

„Sieht so aus, als wäre hier lange niemand mehr gewesen.", Sara fuhr mit den Fingern über die staubigen Rückenlehnen der Holzbänke.

„Ich denke die Kirche wiederaufzubauen war ein rein symbolischer Akt. Es lohnt sich kaum zu einem Gottesdienst hinauszufahren.", überlegte Lara laut.

„Scheint so.", Nate nickte zustimmend.

Während sie weiter ins Innere der kleinen Kapelle drangen, bemerkte Lara, dass es hier drin nicht wärmer war, als draußen. Irgendwo schien die Kirche bereits erste Abnutzungserscheinungen zu zeigen, denn von der Seite pfiff ein leiser Wind.

„Seht euch mal das an.", Nate lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit mit Winken auf sich: „Was glaubt ihr, was das ist?"

Er deutete auf eine deutliche Verfärbung auf dem Fußboden, wo das Holz deutlich dunkler war, als anders wo. Lara richtete ihre Taschenlampe auf den Boden und ging dann in die Hocke. Mit der behandschuhten Hand fuhr sie über das Holz und blickte dann auf ihre Finger. Der Verdacht, es könnte vielleicht frisches Blut sein, hatte sich nicht bestätigt. Was aber nicht hieß, dass es nicht vielleicht doch Blut war. Nur eben ein paar Jahre alt, vielleicht so alt, wie die Kirche selbst.

„Das ist Blut.", hörte sie Sara in ihrem Rücken sprechen: „Das habe ich schon einige Male gesehen."

„Du klingst nicht so, als wäre es was Gutes.", manchmal konnte Nate ein echter Blitzmerker sein, stellte Lara gerade amüsiert fest. Er war es auf jeden Fall immer, der aussprach, was allen längst bewusst war.

„Das bin ich auch nicht. Mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit werden wir unter diesen Holzbrettern einen Leichnam finden.", erklärte Sara.

„Du meinst, es könnte Eriksson sein? Der vielleicht versucht den Eingang zu einer Katakombe zu bewachen?", wunderte sich Lara und bemerkte im selben Moment wie naiv ihre Frage gewesen war.

Wer auch immer unter diesen Brettern lag, war ganz nicht älter als aus dem 15. Jahrhundert, dem Zeitpunkt etwa, als die kleine Gemeinde in Brattahlid sich endgültig auflöste. Vielleicht hatten sie gerade den Grund dafür gefunden.

„Was stehen wir noch hier rum, brechen wir den Boden auf.", schlug Nate vor und griff nach einer Brechstange, die er an seinen Rucksack befestigt hatte. Lara hatte sie ursprünglich nehmen wollen, aber Nate hatte darauf bestanden, ihr diese Last abnehmen zu können. Jetzt wusste sie auch wieso, er wollte sich als den großen Helden darstellen. Lara schmunzelte amüsiert. Nate erinnerte sie hin und wieder an Chase, ihren Exfreund. Der hatte auch immer versucht, sich selbst ins Rampenlicht zu rücken.

_Bis auf die Tatsache, dass Nate dich nie betrogen hat…_

Das Holz war alt und ließ sich deshalb ohne große Mühen entfernen. Größere Probleme bereitete da allerdings das bisschen gefrorenes Erdreich unter der Kirche, das ebenfalls von dieser dunkelroten Farbe durchtränkt war.

„Das Opfer muss begraben worden sein, während es noch lebte. Außerdem scheinen die wichtigen Blutgefäße verletzt worden zu sein, sonst wäre da nicht so viel Blut.", erklärte Sara. Als Polizistin in New York hatte sie solche und schlimmere Dinge schon mehrfach gesehen. Da hatte sie schon einiges an Erfahrung gesammelt, leider.

„Machen wir uns an die Arbeit. Vielleicht erfahren wir mehr über das Schicksal der Kolonie, wenn wir uns den Leichnam ansehen.", Lara ließ sich von Nate das Brecheisen geben und begann damit den vereisten Boden zu lockern.

Es würde Stunden dauern, wenn nicht sogar länger. Wahrscheinlich würde sie doch nicht bis Ende der Woche wieder in England sein können. Auch wenn Brattahlid für grönländische Verhältnisse einen eher milden Winter hatte, gefror der Boden trotzdem und wurde damit steinhart.

„Warte mal.", Lara spürte Saras Hand auf ihrer Schulter, die sie sanft zurückschob. Als die Archäologin aufblickte, sah sie, dass Saras rechter Arm von der Witchblade ummantelt worden war und sie bereits damit begann Energie zu sammeln.

„Nicht.", Lara wollte dazwischen gehen: „Du könntest die Knochen gefährden. Wir könnten Indizien zerstören."

„Wie du meinst. Aber wie sollen wir es denn dann machen? Der Boden ist hart wie Stahl.", Sara wirkte etwas skeptisch.

„Wir werden es wohl auf die harte Tour machen müssen. Nate, gehst du bitte zum Camp zurück und holst die Schaufeln und meine Pinsel?", begann Lara damit Anweisungen zu geben. Sie wollte nicht unnötig viel Zeit verlieren.

Nate nickte und eilte wieder hinaus in die Kälte, während Lara wieder damit begann mit dem Brecheisen den Boden zu lockern. Sara ließ sich neben ihr nieder und folgte ihrem Beispiel, wobei sie allerdings die Witchblade zum lockern des Erdreichs benutzte.

„Wir müssen vorsichtig sein. So wie es scheint, ist der Leichnam nicht besonders tief vergraben worden.", vermutete Lara.

Das war auch der Grund, weshalb sie das Brecheisen immer in einem sehr flachen Winkel ansetzte, um eventuelle Knochenfragmente nicht zu beschädigen. Sie wussten nicht genau, was sich unterhalb der Erde verbarg, aber sie würden es herausfinden.

Es dauerte etwa zehn Minuten, bis Nate wieder zurück war. In der Zeit hatten sie schon die oberste Eisschicht so weit gelockert, dass sie jetzt mit Schaufeln und Pinseln weiterarbeiten konnten.

Die Arbeit als Paläoanthropologin war zwar nicht Laras Fachgebiet, aber sie genoss es mal wieder in aller Ruhe, wobei sie immer noch etwas Zeitdruck hatten, sich einem Gebiet zu widmen und etwas Stück für Stück freizulegen. Das war Arbeit, die sie mochte, worin sie richtig gut war, leider sahen die meisten Auftraggeber in ihr immer nur die Abenteurerin und schickten sie dann auf halsbrecherische Jagden, anstatt sie mal als Archäologin schätzen zu lernen.

„Wow.", Nate keuchte. Sie hatten bereits mehrere Stunden gearbeitet und hatten schon einiges freigelegt, von dem Lara nicht angenommen hatte, es an einem Ort, wie diesem zu finden. Allerdings wollte sie erst ein Mal alles freilegen, bevor sie sich ein endgültiges Bild davon machen würde.

So zogen die Stunden dahin, während sie Stück für Stück immer weiter vorankamen, sich durch einzelne, dünne Erdschichten arbeiteten und alles nachträglich noch mal durchsiebten, um auch ja nichts zu übersehen. Lara wollte die Überreste nicht gefährden.

Mehrmals kam Sully zu ihnen herein und brachte erst eine Stehlampe, die mit einem Akku betrieben wurde, so dass sie in der dämmrigen Kirche etwas sehen konnten und anschließend kam er noch mal und brachte Kaffee und Tee für alle.

Die Pause war eine willkommene Abwechslung, denn egal wie neugierig Lara war, ihre Finger waren mittlerweile steifgefroren und ihre Gelenke schmerzten. Es war kein leichter Job, aber Lara liebte ihre Arbeit.

Nach der kurzen Pause, ging die Arbeit weiter bis tief in die Nacht hinein. Kaum einer sprach ein Wort, während sie sich auf die Arbeit konzentrierten. Lara schwitzte und fror gleichzeitig, das war ein wirklich merkwürdiges Gefühl.

Aber sie sah jetzt schon, dass es die Mühe wert sein würde. Vielleicht würde Sara, vielleicht würde sogar Nate, sich für die alten Knochen nicht begeistern können, aber Lara sah darin mehr. Ein Schicksal, eine Seele, ein Stück Geschichte.

Vielleicht nicht unbedingt ein Stück Weltgeschichte, bei weitem nicht so bewegend, wie die Weltkriege, aber vielleicht gerade deswegen umso faszinierender. Was auch immer diesem armen Teufel zugestoßen war, den sie da aushoben, es würde ihnen Aufschluss geben über das, was hier im 15. Jahrhundert passiert war.

Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr zeigte Lara, dass sie am heutigen Tag nirgendwo mehr hinabsteigen würden. Das Symbolon, sofern es nicht am Grund dieses Grabes lag, würde heute nicht in ihren Besitz übergehen. Doch es war Lara auch egal. Sie genoss viel zu sehr die Ablenkung, die sie dabei empfand, diese Gebeine frei zu legen.

Als sie schließlich nach rund sieben Stunden fertig waren und die Gebeine soweit von Erde und Dreck befreit hatten, bot sich ihnen ein sehr interessantes Bild.

Der Leichnam saß, er lag nicht, wie Lara zuerst angenommen hatte und was noch viel interessanter war. In seinem Rücken befand sich eine verrostete, alte Metalltür.

„Wo mag die bloß hinführen?", sprach Nate nach mehreren Stunden wieder den ersten Satz. Für einen kurzen Moment war Lara etwas erschrocken, denn sie hatte sich so sehr an die Stille gewöhnt. Mit der Taschenlampe, deren Batterie sie in den letzten Stunden geschont hatte, begann sie das Skelett auszuleuchten.

„Das Opfer war männlich, ein Weißer.", begann sie: „Was man sowohl am Kiefer, Nase, als auch an der Form der Hüfte erkennen kann. Soweit ich das sehen kann, war der Mann ausgewachsen. Die Fontanelle und die Schambeinfuge haben sich bereits geschlossen."

Sara und Nate lauschten Laras Ausführungen.

Sie war zwar bei weitem nicht so gut, wie die Anthropologen und Forensiker, mit denen sie es schon zu tun gehabt hatte, aber Lara hatte einiges über die Entwicklung des menschlichen Körpers und das richtige Deuten von Verletzungsspuren am Knochen gelesen und mehrere Vorträge gehört und auch gehalten.

Die Gesellschaft für Forensische Anthropologie hatte ihr Engagement und ihr Fachwissen geschätzt und Lara eine Mitgliedschaft angeboten, die sie allerdings abgelehnt hatte, da sie es nicht fair fand, den Platz jemandem wegzunehmen, der damit sein Geld verdiente, während sie darin eher ein Hobby sah, dass sich wunderbar mit der Archäologie verbinden ließ.

„Das Opfer erlitt mehrere Stiche im Brustkorb, was man an den Rippen und der Wirbelsäule wunderbar erkennen kann und offensichtlich stach ihm auch jemand ins Auge.", sie deutete auf die Kerbe die ein Mal über die komplette Augenhöhle verlief.

„Ich kann es nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, aber ich glaube das war der tödliche Schlag.", sie meinte damit immer noch die Kerbe.

„Du meinst also, jemand hat hier diesen armen Teufel erstochen und vergraben, gleich neben einer Tür?", fragte Nate nach.

„Ich glaube viel mehr, dass mehrere Leute auf ihn einstachen. Die Wunden sehen so aus, als wären sie fast zeitgleich von verschiedenen Waffen zugefügt worden. Mistgabeln, Speeren, Schwertern, ich kann es leider nur schätzen und für genauere Analysen bräuchte ich ein mobiles Labor und das bekommen wir wohl nicht so schnell.", verbesserte Lara den Abenteurer.

„Er wurde also von mehreren getötet. Glaubst du er wollte hinter dieser Tür Zuflucht suchen?", Sara versuchte, auf ihr Wissen als Polizistin zurückgreifend, sich ein Bild vom Tathergang zu machen.

„Ich glaube, dass etwas anderes geschehen war. Ich vermutete viel mehr, dass es etwas mit dem Symbolon zu tun hat und dass die Menschen, die ihn erstochen haben, das Opfer begruben, aus Scham oder aus Angst. Du sagtest, das Opfer müsste noch gelebt haben, als sie es vergruben. Wenn er wirklich so schnell, so viel Blut verloren hat, wie wir annehmen, dann hat er wahrscheinlich nicht mehr viel davon mitbekommen.", überlegte Lara laut.

„Aber was treibt Menschen dazu einen anderen Menschen zu töten und das Symbolon dann, vermutlich hinter dieser Tür zu verstecken?", wunderte sich Nate.

„Ich würde sagen, damit befassen wir uns morgen. Heute Abend steigen wir da nicht mehr hinab, das wäre nicht zu empfehlen. Ich denke, wir kommen bei Tageslicht wieder zurück. Die Ruhe wird uns gut tun und der Leichnam läuft uns schon nicht davon.", Laras Vorschlag fand allgemeine Zustimmung und so löschten sie die Lampe und verließen die alte Kirche durch die Tür, durch die sie vor einigen Stunden hineingekommen waren.

Es würde eine kühle Nacht werden, aber Lara würde zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder beruhigt schlafen können.

_Arbeit an der frischen Luft macht mich immer so müde, _dachte sie gähnend und trat hinter Nate und Sara ins Zelt ein.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	44. Eine Welt hinter der Metalltür

_Ich weiß, es gibt sicher irgendeine die Uhrzeit regelnde DIN, die mich jetzt murksen würde, weil ich nach Mitternacht ein Kapitel einstelle und noch so tue, als wäre es ein Donnerstag, aber ich habe noch nicht geschlafen und solange ich nicht geschlafen habe, ist noch kein neuer Tag angebrochen...was ja bedeuten würde, dass ich, wenn ich Mittags schlafen würde und das jeden Tag und davon ausgehen sollte, dass das Jahr 365 Tage hat, sogar 2 Mal im Jahr Geburtstag feiern könnte und somit statt nur 90 Jahre irgendwann vielleicht sogar 180 Jahre alt werden zu können. Das wird n echt krasser Weltrekord...na ja, genug geschwaffelt, viel Spaß beim Lesen...hey, das war soeben das sinnloseste Vorwort der Welt. Ein hoch auf das alte Jahr! ^^ Ach ja: Einen guten Rutsch euch allen und viel Glück im neuen Jahr!_

-Kapitel 44-

-Eine Welt hinter der Metalltür-

_Brattahlid, Grönland_

_Am nächsten morgen_

Es war etwas windiger geworden. Der Wind rüttelte an den Zeltplanen, als Lara erwachte. Sie hatte wirklich gut geschlafen und hatte, soweit sie sich erinnern konnte, nichts geträumt, was sie als freudigen Anlass empfand. Nach dem Desaster vom Flughafen war es eigentlich ein Wunder, dass ihr die Szene der abstürzenden Maschine nicht immer und immer wieder im Kopf herum spukte.

Geweckt worden war sie vom Wind, der mit einem Schlag an Intensität zugenommen hatte. Es klang beinah so, als wäre draußen eine Horde Wölfe unterwegs, die kontinuierlich an ihrem Zelt rüttelten, doch die Abenteurerin wusste es besser. Ihr Gehirn erlaubte es ihr nicht, sich Dinge auszumalen und dabei zu sehr in Panik zu geraten, was sie als sehr hilfreich empfand, was aber auch echt störend sein konnte, wenn man bedachte, wie sie noch vor zwei Tagen in der Wanne beinah ihren eigenen Verstand angezweifelt hatte.

Wenn sie irgendwann damit begann, sich Dinge auszumalen, die so nicht existierten, dann fiel es ihr immer sehr schwer sich wieder zusammenreißen zu können. Umso erleichterter war sie, dass ein wenig Sturm vor der Haustür sie nicht gleich dazu anregte, sich die fantasievollsten Schauermärchen auszudenken.

Lara streckte sich genüsslich in ihrem Schlafsack. Der Fund des gestrigen Tages machte sie euphorisch und trieb sie wieder hinaus. Sie hätte gern noch mehr Zeit mit den antiken Überresten verbracht, hätte sie eingehender studieren wollen, aber sie wusste auch, dass sie keine Zeit hatte. Sie mussten vorankommen und das hieß, dass sie sich heute die Eisentür ansehen mussten.

Die nächste halbe Stunde beschäftigte sie sich damit sich anzuziehen, Wasser aufzukochen und langsam aber sicher den Rest ihres Teams aus den Federn zu holen. Nate und Sara wirkten beide nicht besonders glücklich über die verfrühte und überaus gut gelaunte Lara. Wahrscheinlich taten ihnen vom gestrigen Tag alle Knochen weh und vermutlich würden sie sie den ganzen Tag über verfluchen, wozu sie von ihr getrieben worden waren.

„Uhh.", machte Sara, während sie sich umständlich aus ihrem Schlafsack kämpfte: „Ich glaube solche Reisen sind nichts für mich. Aua."

„Und trotzdem kommst du jedes Mal wieder mit. Ein Glück das du gekündigt hast, dann sind deine Arbeitgeber wenigstens nicht sauer auf dich, weil du so oft so lange am Stück unterwegs bis, wie?", scherzte Lara und bemerkte aber, dass sie einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte, deshalb fügte sie noch schnell: „Tut mir leid, ich hab das nicht so gemeint.", hinzu.

„Schon okay. Du hast ja Recht. Dass die mich nicht selbst gefeuert haben, ist eigentlich ein Wunder und spricht dafür, was für eine gute Polizistin ich gewesen bin.", Sara hatte sich mittlerweile erhoben und ging hinüber zu ihrem Reisegepäck. Als sie noch in England gewesen waren, hatte Lara bemerkt, dass Sara sich neben ihrer Kleidung auch noch drei Dosen löslichen Kaffee eingepackt hatte.

Lara, die selbst nur sehr selten Kaffee trank, konnte nicht verstehen, wie jemand freiwillig etwas so abartiges, wie _löslichen Kaffee _ernsthaft konsumieren konnte. Dafür waren Lara ihre Eingeweide zu schade.

Während sich die Frauen weiterhin fertig machten, erhob sich schließlich auch Nate, der so aussah, als hätte er drei Nächte lang durchgefeiert. Sein Gesicht war blass, seine Augen rot unterlaufen, aber sein Haar saß noch immer so perfekt, wie vor zwei Tagen.

„Ich könnte mir eigentlich mal die Haare waschen.", entschied Sara und begann damit Wasser in der zu erhitzen. Sie hatten neben dieser Maschine auch noch eine kleine Wanne mitgenommen, in der sie ursprünglich einiges an Proviant zum Transport gelagert hatten, die Sara aber jetzt mit heißem Wasser füllte und sich darin wusch. Auf einem solchen Campingtrip, wenn es draußen an die null Grad waren, musste man sich anders helfen und darin war Sara eine Meisterin.

Nach dem Frühstück kleideten sie sich endgültig an und als Lara auch ihr Hüfthalfter übergestreift hatte, machten sie sich erneut auf den Weg zur alten Kirche. Der morgen glich dem gestrigen, wenn sie so auf die Landschaft blickte. Über Nacht waren noch einige Zentimeter Schnee gefallen und hatten die Landschaft im Eriksfjord zu einem weißen Winterwunderland werden lassen.

Lara gefiel es, aber sie war auch in jeder Landschaft oder Zeitzone mehr als zufrieden. Den kurzen Weg bis zur Holzkirche legten sie schweigend zurück und als sie im Inneren waren, merkte die Archäologin, wie sie langsam wieder diese Euphorie von heute Morgen packte. Beim Frühstück hatte sie sich Gedanken über den armen Teufel in der Kirche gemacht und hatte versucht zu hinterfragen, was geschehen sein musste, wenn jemand einen Menschen lebendig begrub, während direkt in seinem Rücken das größte Geheimnis des Christentums lagerte.

Vielleicht hatte es ja eine Meuterei gegeben, vielleicht war die Kolonie gespalten worden von ihren Einsichten, wie man mit dem Symbolon zu verfahren hatte. Vielleicht waren es aber auch wieder solche Engelmonster gewesen. Es gab keine genaue Antwort, nicht hier und nicht ohne weitere Untersuchungen. Alles, womit sich Lara zufrieden geben musste, waren Mutmaßungen und diesen Zustand mochte sie überhaupt nicht.

_Vielleicht finden wir aber auch hinter der Eisentür eine Antwort auf unsere Frage…_

„Wir müssen die Überreste möglichst behutsam zur Seite schaffen. Ich möchte nichts gefährden.", erklärte sie ihren Begleitern.

„Willst du die Knochen behalten?", wunderte sich Nate: „Wozu die Vorsicht? Dem ist es doch eh egal."

„Wer auch immer das genau ist, er war mal ein Mensch und ihn mit Ehrfurcht zu behandeln ist das Einzige, was wir für ihn noch tun können.", mit dieser Antwort schien Nate mehr als Zufrieden zu sein und irgendwie stimmte ihn die Sache auch nachdenklich, jedenfalls schwieg er den Rest der Zeit, während sie vorsichtig die einzelnen Knochen aus dem Grab herausholten und in anatomisch korrekter Reihenfolge wieder auf dem Boden drapierten. Das sich die Knochen in einer solchen Position gehalten hatten, was mehr als erstaunlich, doch Lara führte es auf die gefrorene Erde zurück, die das Skelett auf diese Weise fixiert hatten. Ansonsten wäre es eigentlich zu einem Haufen zusammengefallen und hätte von ihnen erst mal wieder zusammengesetzt werden müssen.

Als sie mit dieser Arbeit fertig waren, lag vor ihnen nur noch die blanke, verrostete Eisentür mit ihren Geheimnissen dahinter.

„Nach dir.", Lara machte in dem ausgehobenen Loch so viel Platz, dass Nate ebenfalls hinuntersteigen konnte und mit seinem Brecheisen die Tür aufbrechen würde.

„Zerstören wir dann keine Spuren?", wunderte sich Sara, die noch immer außerhalb des Lochs stand und von der Position aus die Knochen angenommen hatte, die Lara ihr gereicht hatte. Lara zuckte mit den Schultern: „Gewebe finden wir darauf keines mehr und irgendwelche Symbole die uns über die Welt dahinter Auskunft geben, sehe ich nicht. Ich denke uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig."

Nach einigen Versuchen ließ sich die Tür, zwar nur widerwillig, öffnen und das Metall machte einer steilen Treppe Platz, die offensichtlich aus Stein gefertigt worden war. Lara ging in die Hocke, da die Tür gerade mal so groß war, dass sie nur kriechend dadurch passen würden und leuchtete mit der Taschenlampe hinein.

Als der Lichtstrahl sich nach wenigen Metern in der Finsternis verlor, entschied sie sich für einen anderen Weg. Aus dem Behälter mit den Magnesiumfackeln, zog sie eines der Taucherlichter hervor und entzündete es mit einem Ruck. Dann ließ sie mit die Fackel die Steinstufen hinunterrollen.

„Es geht ganz schön weit runter.", bemerkte Nate: „Ich hoffe von euch leidet niemand an Klaustrophobie."

„Das wird kein angenehmer Abstieg.", ergänzte Lara: „Aber wir sollten nicht unnötig Zeit verlieren."

„Was glaubt ihr was das ist? Das Kellergewölbe der Kirche?", fragte sich Sara laut.

„Möglicherweise aber auch ein Lebensmittelspeicher der alten Kolonie.", Lara zuckte mit den Schultern: „Passt auf eure Köpfe auf.", mit diesen Worten begab sie sich, weiterhin in der Hocke kriechend, auf die Stufen zu. Es war nicht einfach, aber nach wenigen Metern hatte sie die beste Technik heraus. Sie kamen bestens voran, wenn sie mit den Füßen voraus, den Oberkörper nach hinten gelehnt und die Arme als Stütze nutzend, hinabstiegen.

„Passt auf.", warnte Lara ihre Nachzügler einige Male, wenn sie an einer Stelle irgendwo auf kaputte Stufen stieß oder auf rutschige Stellen. Der Boden war hier nicht mehr ganz so kalt und je tiefer sie kamen, umso mehr fühlte es sich an, wie ein alter Lebensmittelspeicher. Die Temperatur war konstant und kühl, nicht so kalt wie draußen, aber sicher sehr angenehm für Vorräte.

Es roch nach einer Mischung aus Erde, Mörtel und Schimmel. Wahrscheinlich hatten die Dorfbewohner, sofern irgendjemand hier überlebt hatte, nicht daran gedacht ihre Vorräte zusammen zu räumen, während sie das Heil in der Flucht suchten.

Schließlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit spürte Lara festen Boden unter den Füßen und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Die Magnesiumfackel, die sie vorhin hinab geworfen hatte, glühte noch leicht zu ihren Füßen, weshalb sie sich eine neue entzündete und den Raum, in dem sie sich jetzt befand, versuchte auszuleuchten.

_Wenigstens kann man hier aufrecht stehen, _erkannte sie erleichtert. Die Wände, sofern sie das erkennen konnte, waren aus groben Steinquadern gelegt worden und in dem beschränkten Lichtradius, den sie vor sich hatte, konnte sie mehrere Säulen erkennen. Alles in allem machte der Raum für sie den Eindruck eines Weinkellers.

Bis auf das Fehlen der typischen Fässer und entsprechender weiterer Geräte, hatte der Raum alles, was dafür nötig gewesen wäre. Nate und Sara schlossen zu ihr auf.

„Du solltest das Funkgerät kontrollieren.", schlug Sara vor, als sie neben ihrer Freundin stand. Lara griff an ihren Gurt und zog das alte, klobige Gerät zu sich und hielt es an den Mund: „Sully, kannst du mich hören?"

Nachdem für einen Moment ein kurzes Knistern in der Leitung zu hören war, meldete sich wenige Sekunden später eine Männerstimme: „Laut und deutlich, Lara. Laut und deutlich. Und, habt ihr schon was gefunden?"

„Nicht viel. Eine Art Weinkeller.", klärte Lara ihn auf.

„Samt Inhalt?", Sullys Stimme klang freudig. Er schien sich schon eine reiche Ausbeute zu erhoffen.

„Nein, ohne Inhalt.", als sie Sully seufzen hörte, fügte sie lächelnd ein: „Sorry!", hinzu.

„Haltet mich auf dem Laufenden.", bat er und damit war das Gespräch beendet.

„Ich bin beeindruckt.", Sara hatte offensichtlich nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie tatsächlich noch Kontakt haben würden. Sie konnte vermutlich auch Recht haben, immerhin wussten sie nicht, wie weitläufig dieser Keller war und wie tief sie noch in die Erde eindringen würden. „Hey Leute!", als Nate plötzlich links von ihr aus der Finsternis auftauchte, zuckte Lara vor Schreck zusammen. Damit hatte sie absolut nicht gerechnet, dass er sie so hinterlistig anfallen würde: „Ich hab hier was gefunden.", stolz hielt er eine trockene Fackel in die Höhe: „Das spart auf jeden Fall unseren kleinen Fackelvorrat."

Nachdem Lara die altertümliche Fackel entzündet hatte, sah das Gewölbe schon viel freundlicher aus. Das gelbe Licht der Fackeln tauchte den ganzen Raum in ein angenehmes Licht und außerdem erweiterte es den Lichtkegel um einige Zentimeter.

„Schon besser. Also, sehen wir uns mal an, was wir hier entdeckt haben.", Lara deutete mit der Fackel in die Richtung, die immer noch in tiefster Finsternis lag.

„Immerhin gibt es hier keine Monster, oder Söldner oder…", Nate machte ein Gesicht, als wäre ihm ein furchtbarer Gedanke gekommen: „…Söldnermonster."

„Ja, ich denke auch das Söldnermonster ganz sicher die schrecklichste aller Vorstellungen ist.", pflichtete Sara ihm bei, meinte es aber ironisch. Lara freute sich, dass ihre Freundin offensichtlich wieder auftaute. Sie wusste nicht, wie Nate über Sara dachte, aber sie kannte Saras Gefühle für Nate. Deshalb freute sie sich sehr für ihre Freundin, dass sie sich wenigstens selbstverziehen hatte, was da am Flughafen in Rom geschehen war.

Nachdem sie den Raum ein Mal abgegangen waren und jede Wand beleuchtet hatte, zog Lara eine etwas ernüchternde Bilanz. Es gab einen Durchgang, der in einen weiteren Raum führte, aber ansonsten gab es außer Säulen und Steinwänden nichts zu sehen. Keine Symbole, keine Zeichen, keine Gräber.

Das alles wirkte tatsächlich wie ein Weinkeller oder vergleichbares. Keine Anzeichen für ein Grab, weshalb sie sich dafür entschlossen, dass es an der Zeit war den nächsten Raum genau zu untersuchen. Normalerweise befand sich Lara auf ihren Abenteuern in einer weitaus besseren Situation. Meistens hatte sie möglichst viele Informationen über ihren Zielort gesammelt und das Artefakt, dass sie suchte.

Im Augenblick war sie aber absolut ratlos. Das halbrunde Steinfragment blieb für sie ein Rätsel. Umso wichtiger war es, dass sie das nächste Symbolon fanden und in ihren Besitz brachten. Davon erhoffte Lara sich einige Antworten.

Der nächste Raum war kleiner, wirkte gedrungen im Vergleich zu dem Vorraum irgendwie unvollständig. Allerdings fanden sich auch hier keinerlei Hinweise auf ein Grab oder…

„Seht euch das mal an.", Sara ging plötzlich in die Hocke. Ihre Stimme unterbrach Laras Gedankengang und sie sah ihrer Freundin zu, wie sie etwas gelblich-graues vom Boden aufhob.

„Das ist Knochen.", Sara rümpfte die Nase und hielt das Knochenfragment in Laras Blickfeld: „Es sieht menschlich aus."

„Ja.", Lara nahm das Stück Knochen entgegen: „Es scheint menschlich zu sein. Sieht aus wie das proximale Ende eines Humerus. Scheint von einem Kind zu sein, der Knochen hat bei weitem nicht die _übliche _Größe für den Oberarmknochen eines Erwachsenen."

Das Stück schien das obere Ende eines Oberarmknochens zu sein und war, entgegen der üblichen im Fernsehen vertretenen Meinung, keineswegs weiß. Um die charakteristische, weiße Farbe annehmen zu können, hätte der Knochen in praller Sonne über eine lange Zeit liegen müssen, oder hätte manuell gebleicht werden müssen. Ansonsten waren Knochen von einer dünnen Haut überzogen, die ihnen in Umgebungen wie diesen die Farbe gab, die der Knochen in ihrer Hand eben hatte.

„Da sind Zahnspuren.", Lara hielt den Knochen näher an ihr Gesicht: „Ja, das sind Riefen. Eindeutig Zahnabdrücke."

„Zähne? Du meinst wie Zähne von Wölfen, oder?", Nate lächelte, obwohl er schon zu ahnen schien, was es zu bedeuteten hatte: „Was auch immer das Kind gefressen hat, es ist sicher seit vielen Jahren tot."

„Ja und Nein, Nathan.", erwiderte die Archäologin: „_Wer _auch immer den Knochen abgenagt hat, ist sicher seit Jahren tot."

„Wieso sagst du wer?", Sara war nicht entgangen, dass Lara sich bewusst für diese Formulierung entschieden hatte.

„Es sind Zahnabdrücke, aber es sind eindeutig menschliche Zahnabdrücke, die Abstände der Riefen sind zu gleichmäßig, um von einem Tier sein zu können.", führte Lara weiter aus: „Ich glaube wir sind hier auf etwas großes gestoßen."

„Hast du schon eine Idee, was das ist, worauf wir da gestoßen sind. Denn Kannibalen finde ich gruselig.", Nate schauderte.

Gerade, als Lara verneinen wollte, fiel der Groschen. Mit einem Mal wusste sie, wo sie hier waren und was es einst gewesen sein musste.

„Ich glaube wir sind hier gerade auf ein altes Kloster gestoßen.", diese Worte überraschten sie für einen Augenblick selbst, aber als sie sich selbst diese Dinge sagen hörte, wusste sie das es wahr war. In Brattahlid hatte es ein unterirdisches Kloster gegeben und sie waren gerade auf die Überreste davon gestoßen und was auch immer den Menschen hier zugestoßen war, es musste schrecklich gewesen sein.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Ein Kloster in Brattahlid? Menschliche, abgenagte Überreste? Was ist hier passiert? Was wird noch passieren?_


	45. Von Klöstern und Kannibalen

-Kapitel 45-

-Von Klöstern und Kannibalen und einem traurigen Schicksal-

_Brattahlid, Grönland_

_Das unterirdische Kloster_

„Du meinst also, wir sind hier auf ein nicht kartiertes Kloster gestoßen?", Nate schien ungläubig zu sein.

„Ja, ich dachte genau das wäre dein Spezialgebiet.", gab Lara zurück.

„Ich muss gestehen, dass mir das einleuchtet, aber was bringt dich zu der Annahme?", wunderte sich Sara.

„Ganz einfach: Wir wissen, dass hier in Brattahlid das nächste Symbolon verborgen liegt und wir gehen sicher richtig in der Annahme, dass es sich dabei um ein altes, christliches Artefakt handeln muss.", Lara spürte schon, wie ihr die Zunge langsam taub wurde von den vielen Monologen in den letzten Tagen: „Wer auch immer den Mann vor der Tür getötet haben muss, er hat offensichtlich versucht zu verhindern, dass den Menschen hier drin etwas geschieht."

„Also werden wir wohl noch mehr menschliche Überreste finden, oder?", Sara schien Lara zu glauben und das war ein wirklich gutes Gefühl. Bei Nate hingegen spürte sie immer noch Resignation. Er schien einfach nicht wahrhaben zu wollen, dass sie hier auf einen bedeutenden Fund gestoßen waren. Ob es wohl damit zusammenhing, was er in den letzten Tagen erlebt hatte?

„Mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit. Ich weiß, es ist nur eine Theorie, aber ich glaub ich weiß, was hier geschehen ist.", Lara holte tief Luft: „Ich glaube das die Kolonie von Brattahlid hier unter der Erde lag, wie sonst erklärt ihr euch die Tatsache, dass bis auf die Ruinen der Kirche, nicht erhalten geblieben ist? Ich denke das die Menschen versuchten das Symbolon zu verstecken, weil sie die wahre Macht dieses Artefaktes erkannt hatten und wussten, was es für die christliche Religion bedeuten würde, wenn es in die falschen Hände geriet."

„Und der Mann an der Oberfläche war ein Wachtposten, der, als er die Feinde einrücken sah, versuchte die Menschen unter der Erde zu warnen.", jetzt endlich schien auch Nate sich für die Theorie zu erwärmen. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass es ganze Kolonien gab und noch heute gibt, die sich zum Schutz vor Raubtieren oder der Kälte oder anderen, schädlichen Einflüssen, für ein Leben unter der Erde entschieden. Lara war überrascht, dass ihr dieser Gedanke vorher noch nicht gekommen war.

„Okay. Soweit verstehe ich das. Die Feinde rücken ein, sie suchen das Symbolon, finden den Mann und ermorden ihn, hindern ihn daran seine Warnung auszusprechen. Aber warum sollten sie den Mann an der Oberfläche töten, dann hinabsteigen, dieses Kind fressen…und wer weiß wen noch…und dann wieder verschwinden? Das leuchtet mir nicht ein.", Sara hatte Recht mit ihrer Vermutung und ihren Zweifeln und für einen Augenblick kam Lara ins Zögern, aber im gleichen Moment formte sich schon wieder ein weiteres Bild, eines, dass ihr sogar noch weniger gefiel.

„Was, wenn die _Feinde_, gar nicht hier unten waren. Was, wenn sie abgesandte einer christlichen Sekte, oder vielleicht sogar der katholischen Kirche waren, die gar nicht vor hatten das Symbolon in ihren Besitz zu bringen?", schlug die Archäologin vor.

„Das könnte passen.", Nate nickte: „Das würde erklären, wieso sie den armen Teufel begraben und zwar genau vor der Tür, die den einzigen Zugang, zum Kloster darstellt. Sie wollten das Symbolon nicht, sie wollten nur verhindern, dass jemand anderes es bekam."

„Das bedeutet: die Menschen hier unten waren gefangen.", Sara schauderte: „Lebendig begraben."

Lara nickte: „Das scheint mir logisch zu sein. Deshalb haben sie angefangen die Kranken und Schwachen zu essen, um sich selbst am Leben zu halten."

Einen Moment lang war keiner von ihnen in der Lage, etwas zu sagen. Lara hatte angenommen, dass der Keller in dem sie sich befanden, keinerlei Eigenschaften eines Grabes aufwies, stattdessen hatte sich herausgestellt, dass sie sich sogar in einem Massengrab befanden. Sie wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen müssen, wie viele Menschen damals hier verendet waren.

Wenn man den Zahlen Glauben schenken durfte, dann müsste die Kolonie an die fünftausend Menschenseelen groß gewesen sein.

„Wir sollten weiter, oder?", schlug Sara vor und deutete in die Richtung, der sie folgen würden.

„Ja.", leicht zögernd machte sich Lara auf den Weg und sah, wie auch Nate und Sara ihr folgten. Sie schwiegen auch weiterhin, während sie den kleineren Raum verließen und in einen niedrigen Gang kamen.

Lara war für weibliche Verhältnisse mit ihren knappen 1,80 Metern relativ groß, so dass sie sich bücken musste. Sara war etwa zehn Zentimeter kleiner, aber auch sie lief mit gebücktem Haupt. Der große Vorteil war, dass die Wände links und rechts von ihnen genug Platz boten, um sich nicht zu sehr beengt zu fühlen.

Diese merkwürdige Beklemmung wurde Lara einfach nicht mehr los und das einzige Geräusch, das sie noch hörte, waren ihre Schritte und der eigene Atem. Es war totenstill, als sie dem Tunnel weiterfolgten.

Plötzlich zerriss das Knirschen des Funkgerätes die Stille. Es war Sully: „Habt ihr etwas entdeckt? Einen Goldschatz? Ein Engelsmonster?"

„Kannibalen.", sprach Sara von hinten.

„Kannibalen?", Sullys Stimme wurde unterbrochen von einem kurzen Rauschen. Der Empfang schien für einen Moment zu flackern, so dass Lara das Gefühl bekam, in eine Flamme zu blicken, die im Wind hin und her zuckte.

„Habe ich da gerade wirklich Kannibalen gehört? Habt ihr sie über den Haufen geschossen? Das hoffe ich doch.", Sullys Stimme klang besorgt.

„Nein, wir sind hier nur auf Überreste gestoßen, die ziemlich deutliche Spuren von Kannibalismus aufweisen.", erklärte Lara und versuchte sich selbst damit zu beruhigen, was ihr aber nicht gelang.

Sie ging nicht davon aus, dass irgendjemand von den Anwohnern dieser unterirdischen Klostersiedlung auch nur annähernd bis heute überlebt hatte, selbst dann nicht, wenn das Symbolon die Lebenserwartung um fünfhundert Jahre verlängern würde, dennoch war sie auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise beunruhigt.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie auf praktizierten Kannibalismus traf. In der Südsee hatte sie es vor einigen Jahren bereits mit einem Stamm von Kannibalen zu tun gehabt, aber damals war ihr das ganze Ereignis nur halb so schaurig erschienen, wie heute. Vielleicht lag es an der Tatsache, dass die Menschen hier keine Wahl gehabt hatten und dass die Lebensumstände sie dazu gezwungen hatten, einen solchen Weg einzuschlagen. Vor allem aber schockierte sie der Umstand, dass andere Menschen das Geheimnis hinter dem Symbolon so sehr fürchteten, dass sie den Wegweiser in den heiligen Hallen ihres Machtzentrums verbargen und eine ganze Kolonie unter der Erde begruben, um die Wahrheit zu verschleiern.

In diesem Moment empfand Lara eine plötzliche Wut auf die Kirche und ihre veraltete Weltanschauung. Eine Institution, die mittlerweile nur noch symbolischen Wert haben müsste, versuchte noch immer mit aller Macht ihren Status in einer modernen Welt zu beweisen und ging dafür über Leichen.

Natürlich wusste sie, dass die heutigen Mitglieder der Kirche wahrscheinlich selbst keine Ahnung mehr von den Geheimnissen hatten, die ihre Vorfahren so akribisch versucht hatten, zu verbergen, aber dennoch half es nicht, um ihre Wut zu mildern. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn ihr klar wurde, dass Patience, eine Frau die sie für ihre Freundin gehalten hatte, bis vor einiger Zeit noch für die Kirche gearbeitet hatte und noch immer mit ihren Ansichten sympathisierte.

„Lara?", Sullys Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken: „Du bist auf ein Mal so schweigsam."

„Entschuldigung.", Lara wurde rot und war froh, dass das Licht der Flammen ihrer Fackel keinen Einblick in ihre Hautfarbe gab. So konnte sie sich heimlich für sich schämen: „Ich war kurz abgelenkt."

Während sie wieder zurück in die reale Welt fand, fiel ihr auf, dass sie die ganze Zeit dem Gang gefolgt waren und plötzlich vor einer Gabelung standen, einer klassischen Kreuzung. Einen Augenblick lang, was sie absolut desorientiert, sortierte sich dann aber schnell wieder: „Wir melden uns wieder, wenn wir etwas neues erfahren."

„Na, wenn das mal kein Zufall ist.", Nate trat vor und sondierte die drei Pfade, denen sie folgen konnten: „Ich ahne schon, was jetzt passiert."

„Wir sollten uns trennen.", schlug Lara in diesem Moment vor und dann fügte Nate hinzu: „Ich wusste es. Es gibt immer eine Stelle in jeder Geschichte, wo jemand vorschlägt, man sollte sich trennen."

„Möglich.", Lara ging nicht auf Nates Kommentar ein: „Ich nehme den Gang in der Mitte, Nate du solltest links gehen, Sara und du nimm den rechten Gang. Wir folgen den Gängen für zehn Minuten und treffen uns nachher wieder hier, in der Hoffnung, dass irgendjemand von uns den richtigen Weg findet."

„Und nicht von Stachelfallen aufgespießt wird.", ein erneuter Kommentar, den Lara einfach überging.

Sara, die bisher geschwiegen hatte, nickte auch jetzt nur knapp: „Alles klar." Als sie sich umdrehen wollte, hielt Lara sie am Arm zurück und spürte, dass die Witchblade sich bereits entfaltet hatte: „Du solltest ein paar Magnesiumfackeln mitnehmen."

„Nicht nötig, danke.", Sara lächelte und hielt Lara die Witchblade hin: „Sie ermöglicht es mir, im Dunkeln zu sehen, ohne Licht zu benötigen."

Obwohl Lara die Witchblade nicht mochte, so musste sie dennoch anerkennend nicken und dann sah sie auch, dass sich über Saras Augen ein Ast der Witchblade gelegt hatte, so dass sie aussah, wie einer der Marvelcomichelden, mit einer Maske vor den Augen.

„Okay.", Lara erwiderte das Lächeln: „Pass auf dich auf."

„Immer.", und mit diesen Worten verschwand Sara in der Dunkelheit.

Diesen Moment nutzte die Archäologin, um sich an Nate zu wenden: „Du solltest die Fackel nehmen.", sie hielt ihm die brennende Lichtquelle hin. Als Antwort bekam sie eine Geste, bei der Nate Laras Magnesiumfackeln in die Höhe hielt und grinste.

„Danke Mama, aber ich bin versorgt.", witzelte er und winkte zum Abschied, ehe er in seinem Gang verschwand und Lara alleine zurückließ. Jetzt hatte er sie auch noch bestohlen, obwohl Lara es ihm in diesem Moment nicht verübeln wollte, denn sie hatte immerhin noch das Feuer, welches es ihr ermöglichte, Lichts ins Dunkel zu bringen.

Sie hörte noch, wie er zu sich selbst: „Und ich glaube immer noch, dass es eine wirklich dumme Idee ist.", sagte, ehe es um Lara herum still wurde.

Ihr blieb jetzt nichts mehr anderes übrig, als ihrem eigenen Weg zu folgen und zu hoffen, dass irgendjemand von ihnen, einen Weg finden würde.

Vorsichtig setzte sie sich in Bewegung, nicht wissend, dass sie gerade auf dem Weg waren, ein Labyrinth zu betreten, dass damals angelegt worden war, um die Feinde zu verwirren und so sich und die Kolonie zu schützen.

Sie war gerade mal ein paar Minuten unterwegs, als der Boden unter ihren Füßen plötzlich nachgab und sie mit einem Schrei in die Tiefe fiel. Lange währte ihr Flug nicht, denn wie sie feststellte, wurde daraus schnell eine Rutschpartie, bei der sie allerdings die Fackel verlor und erst nach einigen Sekunden zum Stehen kam.

Als sie versuchte, sich in der Finsternis zu orientieren und wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, bemerkte sie auch, dass ihr bei der Rutschpartie das Funkgerät abhanden gekommen war, welches wie auf ein Stichwort hin in diesem Moment anfing zu Rauschen.

_Gut, wenigstens kann ich mich so etwas orientieren._

Sie ärgerte sich gerade, dass Nate ihr die Magnesiumfackeln gestohlen hatte und kämpfte gegen die aufkeimende Panik an. Sie befand sich unter der Erde, in einem Massengrab und hatte keine einzige Lichtquelle bei sich.

_Wenigstens funktioniert das Funkgerät noch, _dieser Gedanke spendete ihr jede Menge Trost. Sie würde einfach hier ausharren, bis Nate und Sara ihre Runde beendet hatten und bemerken würden, dass sie nicht zurück kam. Dann würden sie schon auf die Suche gehen und sie hier finden, doch leider hatte das Schicksal mit Lara andere Pläne, denn als das Rauschen aufhörte, hörte Lara Sullys Stimme: „Hört ihr mich…irgendwer schleicht um das Zelt herum.", es war ein Flüstern, dass von rechts kam.

Lara warf sich auf den Boden und tastete den kalten Stein nach dem Funkgerät ab, fand es aber nicht und das nächste, was sie hörte, ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren: „Scheiße!", es war Sully, dann hörte sie mehrere Schüsse und dann Stille.

„Verdammt.", Lara fluchte noch unsanfter, allerdings im Stillen. Schließlich fand sie das Funkgerät und wollte gerade hineinsprechen, als sie etwas anderes hörte. Ein männlicher Schrei und er war definitiv von Nate.

_Was passiert hier?_

Fortsetzung folgt:


	46. Vier Schicksale im Eis Teil 1 von 2

_Liebe Leser. In diesem Kapitel beschreibe ich Dinge, die nicht immer einer reinen Linie folgen. Das bedeutet, dass unterschiedliche Dinge in unterschiedlichen Zeitlinien beginnen und im nächsten Absatz erklärt wird, was im Absatz davor angedeutet wurde. Das alles dient dem besseren Verständnis und nicht der Verwirrung, ich hoffe ihr empfindet das genauso und genießt das Kapitel._

_Das Kapitel kommt etwas verzögert, ich weiß. Ich hoffe, ihr vergebt mir das. Zu Liwen wollte ich noch sagen: Nein, ich meinte Riefen. Riefen ist ein anderes Wort für Kerben, was vor allem in der Rechtsmedizin und der forensischen Anthropologie verwendet wird.  
_

_Was bisher geschah:_

_Lara, Nate und Sara steigen hinab in das unterirdische Kloster. Als sie erkennen, dass die Menschen in dem Kloster von Kannibalen gegessen wurden, zeichnet sich ein trauriges Bild über die Ereignisse, die sich in diesem Kloster abgespielt haben._

_An einer Gabelung trennen sich die Wege unserer Helden, gerade rechtzeitig, um zu den Ereignissen zu führen, die jetzt ihren Lauf nehmen._

-Kapitel 46-

-Vier Schicksale im Eis-

-Teil 1-

_Brattahlid, Grönland_

**Lara**

Es war eindeutig. Das war Nate gewesen. Lara zitterte am ganzen Leib. War ihr die Kälte und die Dunkelheit vorhin nicht aufgefallen, so umschloss sie sie gerade mit aller ihr gegebenen Wucht und ließ Lara wie einen kleinen Wurm im Anglerbecken zurück. Allein, sich windend, zappelnd, wartend.

_Ich kann hier nicht bleiben._

Sullys Worte kamen ihr in den Sinn. _Jemand schleicht um das Zelt herum. _Dann waren Schüsse gefallen. Alles drohte schief zu laufen. Sie wusste von Nate, dass Sully ein guter Schütze war, weshalb es vielleicht auch seine Schüsse gewesen waren, die einen Hasen, oder Wolf oder etwas Derartiges verjagt hatten.

_Sieh erst mal zu, dass du hier herauskommst, erst dann kannst du dich um die anderen kümmern. _Dieser Gedanke wirkte erstaunlich beruhigend auf sie und trieb sie dazu an, etwas zu unternehmen.

_Vom rumsitzen wird hier niemandem geholfen._

Vorsichtig tastete sie sich voran und versuchte die Rampe, die sie eben hinab gerutscht war, wieder hinauf zu steigen, doch sie gab das Vorhaben nach mehreren Versuchen, bei denen sie immer wieder abrutschte und unsanft auf den eisigen Boden aufschlug, auf.

_Bleibt also nur noch eines, _dachte sie und streckte die Arme vorsichtig nach links und rechts aus. Sie stieß ziemlich bald auf Widerstand, konnte die Arme nicht einmal komplett von sich strecken.

Sie befand sich wieder in einem Gang, einem weiteren Tunnel der irgendwo tiefer ins Innere des Klosters führte.

_Also los, was bleibt mir denn schon anderes übrig._

In diesem Moment liefen die vereinbarten zehn Minuten ab. Doch das zählte nichts mehr. Hier ging etwas schief und Lara wusste, dass sie keine Zeit mehr verlieren durfte. Sie musste einen zweiten Ausgang suchen, wenn sie nicht so enden wollte, wie die Menschen in diesem Kloster.

Verhungert und tot.

**Nate**

Als Nathan Drake um die Ecke bog, verschwand sein amüsiertes Lächeln. Er versuchte verzweifelt den Schein zu wahren, das alles in bester Ordnung war. Aber es wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen. Er konnte möglicherweise die anderen belügen, aber sich selbst machte er nichts vor. Das war ausgeschlossen.

Eine Magnesiumfackel entzündend, versuchte er seine trübsinnigen Gedanken loszuwerden. Das passte einfach nicht zu ihm. Nate war nie ein Mann gewesen, der sich von seiner Trauer hatte überrumpeln lassen, er hatte nie versucht den Starken zu spielen, seine Gefühle schienen einfach kaum negative Gefühle zuzulassen.

Selbst, als er damals Andrea verlor, als sie in die Tiefe stürzte, aufgespießt von Kenjis Klinge, war seine Trauer erstaunlich schnell verpufft. Er hatte sich in sein nächstes Abenteuer gestürzt. So hatte er es immer wieder gemacht, auch bei Elena. Bei dem Namen spürte er einen Stich im Herzen.

_Du solltest einfach aufhören dich zu verlieben, _dachte er und musste bei dem Gedanken schmunzeln. Bisher hatte jede Frau, auf die er sich eingelassen hatte, auf die eine oder andere Weise, verlassen. Außer bei zwei Frauen, da war die Sache anders gewesen. Zum einen war da Lara Croft, die Frau die er damals hatte links liegen lassen, als sie seinen körperlichen Trost gebraucht hätte und dann war da noch Chloe.

Chloe war eine tolle Frau, ein Freigeist, genau wie er. Mit ihr war es immer einfach. Sie kannte keine Eifersucht und das machte sie so begehrenswert. Jedes Mal, wenn sie sich trafen, hatten sie etwas miteinander, jedes Mal ließ einer den anderen allein zurück und immer wieder war es absolut egal.

Nate zwang sich selbst dazu, seine Gedanken zu sammeln und sich auf seine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren, als er prompt vor eine Wand lief.

„Was?", sprach er irritiert aus.

Woher war denn plötzlich diese Wand gekommen? War der Gang hier tatsächlich schon zu Ende? War er irgendwo abgebogen? _Nein, nein das bin ich nicht._ Er war die ganze Zeit gerade aus gegangen, hatte keine Abzweigungen gesehen. Das einzige, was ihm beim Betrachten der Wand vor ihm auffiel, war der Unterschied im Material. Es schien in der Mitte der Wand ein etwa Mannhohes Rechteck zu geben, wo die Steine heller waren, als auf dem Rest der Wand. Es sah beinah aus, wie eine Tür, aber so sehr er auch daran zog oder drückte, es gelang ihm nicht hineinzukommen, weshalb er sich über kurz oder lang dazu entschloss, wieder zurück zu gehen.

_Was bleibt mir schon anderes übrig._

Als er wieder an der Kreuzung angekommen war, überlegte er kurz, welcher der beiden Frauen er folgen sollte.

_Sara, sie wird mich sicher eher brauchen, _dachte er, _immerhin ist sie bei weitem nicht so erfahren in dem Umgang mit antiken Gemäuern._

Er wusste nicht, ob dieser Gedanke der Wahrheit entsprach, aber er erschien ihm wie die perfekte Ausrede, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

_So viel zu deinem Vorhaben, sich nicht mehr in irgendwen zu verlieben._

**Sara**

Die Witchblade verzerrte Saras Blickfeld ein wenig, doch das war kein Problem. Es war beinah so, als hätte sie ein Nachtsichtgerät auf ihren Augen, nur dass das Bild einen bläulichen Schimmer hatte und an den Kanten etwas verwaschen war.

Noch immer entdeckte sie neue Seiten an der antiken Waffe. Sie war sich mittlerweile sicher, dass die Witchblade wahrscheinlich alles konnte. Vielleicht würde sie damit sogar unter Wasser atmen können. Was Sara immer wieder erstaunte war aber, mit was für einer Selbstsicherheit sie die Fähigkeiten der Witchblade aufrief, obwohl sie nicht mal genau wusste, ob es sie gab. Es war beinah so, als wäre tief in ihrem Inneren diese Sicherheit, dass es schon gut gehen würde.

War sie tatsächlich so weit, dass sie der Witchblade vertraute? Hatte sie das gerade wirklich gedacht?

_Vertrauen, _sie seufzte. Vertrauen war ein Wort, das sie im Augenblick absolut nicht verdient hatte, wegen des Vorfalls am Flughafen.

Der Tunnel durch den sie ging, nahm ein abruptes Ende und sie fand sich in einem weiteren Raum wieder.

Er war genauso karg und trostlos mit Steinen ausgelegt, war mindestens genauso groß, wie der erste Raum, den sie betreten hatten und war bestückt mit alten Holztischen. Sie hatte offensichtlich den Speisesaal wiedergefunden. Vom Speisesaal aus gingen zwei Türen ab, die eine führte in eine alten Küche, den anderen Gang sondierte sie erst später, vorher nahm sie einen genauen Blick auf den Speiseraum.

Es gab einige Bänke, die meisten waren den Jahren zum Opfer gefallen und waren morsch geworden oder hatten sich komplett zersetzt. Ansonsten gab es nichts zu sehen, jedenfalls dachte Sara das, bis die Witchblade sie auf etwas in ihrem Augenwinkel aufmerksam machte. Als sie näher kam, erkannte sie es sofort wieder.

Es war ein weiteres, menschliches Skelett. Die Sehnen und Muskeln hatten sich vollständig aufgelöst, so dass die Knochen zusammengefallen waren. Sara ging neben den Überresten in die Hocke.

_Du Armer, _sie hatte keine Erfahrung mit der Rekonstruktion von Ereignissen anhand von Knochenspuren, begann aber dennoch die Gebeine anzusehen. Etwas war sehr merkwürdig daran, dass erkannte sie auf Anhieb. Dann bemerkte sie auch, was es war. Neben den Rippen, die von der Form und Größe her zu dem Rest des Skelettes passten, fanden sich auch noch einige, kleinere Knochen in dem Haufen und als sie aufblickte und sich den Rest der Ecke ansah, fand sie noch weitere Knochen.

_Oh mein Gott, _Sara nahm sich den Schädel des Skeletts vor und sah ihn sich genauer an. Sie fand dieselben Riefen, wie Lara sie bereits auf den Humerus gefunden hatte. Auch hier war wieder ein Mensch verspeist worden.

_War der Mensch alt? War er krank gewesen? Oder hat vielleicht einfach nur die Verzweiflung irgendwann jeden dahingerafft?_

Sie wusste, dass, sobald sie eines der Skelette fand, dass keine Riefen aufwies, sie genau wusste, wer von den Menschen hier unten den Qualen am längsten ausgesetzt war. Alles in ihr hoffte, dass sie es nicht sein würde, die auf diesen Fund stoßen würde.

Sie ließ den Schädel wieder sinken. Mittlerweile hatten sie ein ziemlich gutes Bild davon bekommen, was hier vorgefallen war vor so vielen Jahren. Sara verstand ihre Freundin in der Hinsicht nicht so ganz. Warum fand Lara so viel Gefallen daran in den Tragödien anderer Menschen zu graben? Vieles, was man fand, warf alles in allem ein mehr als schlechtes Bild auf die Menschheit und während sie das dachte, wurde ihr bewusst, was sie all die Zeit in ihrem Job gemacht hatte. Als Polizistin in New York hatte Sara sich viel mit Dingen befasst, die ebenfalls das Privatleben der verschiedensten Menschen beeinflusst hatte und auch sie hatte im großen Ganzen fast immer nur die große Perversion des Seins gesehen.

Menschen, die andere Menschen ermordeten, abschlachteten, vergewaltigten und das nicht selten ohne großen Grund. Wie viele Fälle hatte sie schon gelöst, bei der kleinste Probleme ein Auslöser für einen Mord waren.

_Nicht an den Schlafwandler denken, nicht…_natürlich war es in diesem Augenblick schon zu spät und sie erinnerte sich lebhaft daran, wie sie damals den Leichnam einer Frau in ihrem Bett fanden, erdrosselt von ihrem eigenen Ehemann. Die Beweisführung war kein Problem gewesen, nur das der Mann sich nicht an die Tat erinnern konnte.

Es war nicht so, als hätte er in einer Art von Schock einfach das Gedächtnis verloren, er wusste es einfach nicht. Die Lösung des Falls brachte eine Überwachung in einem Schlafmedizinischen Zentrum. Der Mann war ein Schlafwandler und hatte seine Frau im Traum ermordet.

Was genau er geträumt hatte, wusste Sara nicht, wollte sie aber auch nicht wissen.

_Du hast gekündigt, das ist jetzt alles Vergangenheit._

_Vergangenheit, _das Wort ließ Sara nicht mehr los, während sie durch den Speisesaal in Richtung des noch unerforschten Durchgangs schritt. Sie schien auf dem richtigen Weg zu sein. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass sie noch sieben Minuten Zeit hatte.

**Sully**

Sully döste.

Er hatte auf dem harten Boden, anders als der Rest seines Teams kaum Schlaf gefunden. Vor allem aber hatte er keinen erholsamen Schlaf finden können. Jetzt, vor dem alten Funkgerät sitzend, fielen ihm die Augen zu.

Sully träumte. Er war wieder in seiner Jugend, als er in etwa Nates Alter war, lachend, trinkend, von Mädchen umringt.

Es war ein toller Traum, er genoss die unbeschwerte Zeit, als weder das Alter noch ein mieser Anwalt ihnen im Nacken saß.

Ein Geräusch zu seiner Linken ließ ihn plötzlich aufhorchen. Es war das Geräusch von knirschenden Stiefeln im Schnee. Durch das Rauschen des Windes, der an den Zeltplanen riss, hätte er es eigentlich gar nicht hören können, aber vor einer Sekunde, hatte der Wind plötzlich gedreht und für einen Augenblick hatte er seine Umgebung glasklar hören können.

Da war etwas gewesen, dessen war er sich absolut sicher.

Wer auch immer es war, er musste menschlich sein. Die Schrittgeräusche waren unverkennbar gewesen.

_Hat die Person mich schon gesehen? Weiß sie, dass jemand hier drin ist?_

Aus reiner Vorsicht ging er von der Annahme an, selbst noch unentdeckt zu sein, weshalb er in die Hocke ging und begann leise in Richtung der Waffentruhe zu robben.

Jemand, der hier draußen herumirrte, war in den meisten Fällen nicht gerade freundlich gestimmt. Sully ging die Liste ihrer Feinde durch. Jeder von ihnen, sofern er wissen konnte, wo sie waren, hätte einen riesigen Groll gegen sie gehabt, aber die wahrscheinlichste Antwort war die einfachste: Das da draußen mussten Thorntons Männer sein.

_Okay…und jetzt ganz leise, _dachte er sich, während er die Metallschlösser der Truhe zurückschnappen ließ, so leise, wie er konnte, um möglichst keine Geräusche zu machen. Als dies erledigt war, blickte er in das Innere der Truhe.

Für jeden Waffenfanatiker wäre das hier ein kleiner Himmel gewesen. Sully interessierte sich allerdings nur für seinen Revolver. Ein Colt Python, sein liebstes Werkzeug, wenn es darum ging den Bösen die Suppe zu versalzen.

Mit Nate und diesem Baby hatte er schon einige, spannende Dinge erlebt.

_So, jetzt sind die Chancen doch etwas gerechter verteilt, _dieser Gedanke beruhigte ihn, obwohl er immer noch nicht wusste, wer da draußen war. Vielleicht war es ja sogar Lara? Möglicherweise wollte Nate ihm einfach einen Schrecken einjagen?

Sully entschied, dass es an der Zeit war einen Funkspruch abzusetzen. Würde er Laras Funkgerät mit bloßem Ohr hören können, gäbe es Entwarnung. Dann würde er auch niemanden von Schreck über den Haufen schießen, Dinge die er später sicher bereuen würde.

Wieder am Funkgerät angekommen, griff er nach dem Mundstück und zog es zu sich auf den Boden. Die Frequenz war bereits abgestellt, er hoffte nur, dass sein Team noch nah genug dran war, um zu hören was er zu sagen hatte.

„Hört ihr mich?", Sully flüsterte: „Irgendwer schleicht um das Zelt herum.", er wollte gerade noch: „Wenn du das bist Nate, dann tret ich dir mit Stahlkappenschuhen so tief in deinen Allerwertesten, dass du die Englein Halleluja singen hören wirst…und zwar im Sopran!", hinzufügen, als er die Stiefelgeräusche wieder hörte. Von vorne und…

…_von hinten?_

Wer auch immer da draußen hin und her lief, er war nicht allein und als Sully hörte, wie von allen Seiten die Sicherungen der Waffen gelöst wurden, blieb ihm nur noch eine Sache übrig. Deshalb setzte er noch einen Funkspruch ab: „Scheiße!", dann wurde das Feuer eröffnet, gleichzeitig und von allen Seiten.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	47. Vier Schicksale im Eis Teil 2 von 2

_Es geht spannend weiter. Was ist mit Nate? Was ist mit Sully? Wird Lara für immer in der Dunkelheit bleiben? Warum hört man nichts von Sara? _

-Kapitel 47-

-Vier Schicksale im Eis-

-Teil 2-

_Brattahlid, Grönland_

**Doyle**

Die Kugeln seiner zehn Söldner durchsiebten das Zelt. Er wusste nicht, wer sich darin befand, aber er spürte die Präsenz einer Seele. Leider hatte er keine Zeit, um sich daran zu erfreuen, wie die Seele langsam, zuckend, erlosch und die fleischlichen Überreste zurückließ, so wie es damals bei ihm gewesen war. Andrea war bereits im Untergrund und er würde sich beeilen müssen, wenn er Thornton nicht enttäuschen wollte.

**Sara**

Ihr Weg führte sie in den nächsten Gang. Es war ein weiterer Tunnel, nur das dieses Mal mehrere Durchgänge links und rechts davon abzweigten. Sara zweifelte nicht eine Sekunde daran, dass sie hier gerade die Schlafgemächer gefunden hatte und sie warf jedes Mal nur einen kurzen Blick hinein, um sich auch wirklich sicher zu sein, das sie keinen wichtigen Durchgang übersah.

Obwohl sie jedes Mal nur ein flüchtiges Bild von der Szene im Inneren der Gemächer bekam, reichte es bereits aus, um ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken zu jagen. Mehrmals sah sie skelettierte Überreste in und um die alten Betten liegend. Es war wirklich furchterregend, was hier geschehen war, aber sie wusste, dass sie weiter vorangehen musste.

Es gab leider nur einen einzigen Weg und der führte sie immer tiefer ins Innere des Grauens. Sie kam an einer weiteren Tür vorbei und entschied, auch hier noch einen Blick hinein zu werfen. Als sie den Kopf durch die Öffnung steckte, in dem vor einigen hundert Jahren vielleicht sogar eine Tür gewesen war, wurde sie plötzlich von hinten gepackt und zu dem blauen Bild, das die Witchblade auf ihre Netzhaut übertrug, mischte sich ein sattes Grün. Noch bevor sie sah, wusste sie schon, wer sich hinter ihr befand.

_Oh, Mist._

Andrea schleuderte sie in den Raum hinein, noch bevor Sara oder die Witchblade reagieren konnten. Wäre Andrea ein Mensch, hätte Sara fast gar nichts gespürt, da sie aber selbst im Besitz einer Kräfte verleihenden Waffe war, war ihr Angriff umso brutaler. Saras Kollision mit der Wand war mit einer Menge Schmerzen verbunden und die Witchblade an ihrem Arm kochte vor Wut, versuchte sich weiter um Saras Körper zu winden und ihr somit mehr Macht, aber weniger Kontrolle zu verleihen.

_Nein, nicht jetzt…_Sara kämpfte die willensstarke Witchblade hinab und versuchte sich ganz auf den Kampf zu konzentrieren, _sei mein Schild, sonst nichts._

Der nächste Angriff von Andrea kam überraschend. Die junge Frau war sehr geschickt und hatte eine der besten Taktiken drauf, die Sara kannte. Den Gegner solange, so oft treffen, dass er bewusstlos wird, noch ehe er sich gesammelt hat.

Sara wurde wieder an die Wand geworfen, holte selbst mit der Faust aus und traf Andrea im Gesicht. Da die Frau allerdings in Flammen gehüllt war, ging Saras Schlag ins Leere. Sie schien offensichtlich die Herrschaft über die Materie ihres Körpers zu haben, eine Fähigkeit, die Sara an der Witchblade noch nicht entdeckt hatte.

_Verdammt praktisch, das muss ich eingestehen._

Keuchend ging Sara in die Knie.

„Hast du schon genug?", Andreas Stimme klang unmenschlich, genauso wie in Rom, als sie damals das erste Mal aufgetaucht war.

_Du musst sie irgendwie aus der Fassung bringen, versuch ihre Konzentration zu stören._

Mühevoll kämpfte sich Sara wieder auf die Beine, zur Hälfte war es gespielt, da sie wollte, dass ihre Feindin glaubte, sie sei fast am Ende.

„Was denn? Du willst die mächtige Witchblade tragen?", Andrea amüsierte sich offensichtlich, obwohl sich ihr flammendes Gesicht nicht veränderte. Wenn sie in dieser Form war, hatte sie einen total stilisierten Körperbau. Jedes Mal, wenn Sara sie sah, musste sie an eine Schaufensterpuppe denken.

Plötzlich stieß sich die ehemalige Polizistin mit einem kräftigen Ruck ab und rammte Andrea. Es gelang ihr tatsächlich ihren Körper zu treffen. Wahrscheinlich, weil Andrea mit diesem Angriff nicht gerechnet hatte.

Der flammende Leib überschlug sich mehrere Male und löste sich im Nichts auf, nur um wenige Sekunden später direkt neben Sara wieder aufzutauchen. Dieses Mal war die ehemalige Polizistin aber vorbereitet, denn sie lehnte sich nach hinten und entging so dem Tritt um Haaresbreite.

Mit einem kräftigen Schlag nach vorne schlug sie gegen Andreas Knie und brachte sie so aus dem Gleichgewicht.

Siegessicher schlug sie hinterher, doch dann war Andrea schon wieder verschwunden.

„Das ist echt feige.", rief Sara in den Raum hinein, die langsam merkte, wie sie Gefallen an dem Kampf fand.

_Sollte ich das? Ist es gut diese Schlägerei zu genießen?_

Sie entschied sich, diese Gedanken auf später zu verschieben und sich im Augenblick auf ihre Gegnerin zu konzentrieren, die auch just in diesem Moment einen weiteren Angriff startete. Dieses Mal war Sara zu langsam, um zu reagieren und sie wurde von den Füßen gerissen, rollte sich mit Andrea über den Boden und stieß sie in einem geeigneten Moment von sich, so dass die Flammendame nun ihrerseits Bekanntschaft mit der Wand machte.

„Das wird so nichts.", Andrea hatte sich wieder quer durch den Raum teleportiert, nur um jetzt hinter Sara zu erscheinen: „Gib es endlich auf, sieh ein das die Witchblade ein antiquiertes, schwaches Artefakt ist."

Sara wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als sich durch Andreas Brust plötzlich eine Klinge bohrte. „Was zum…", geschockt beobachtete Sara, in halb kauernder Position –sie war gerade dabei sich zu erheben-, wie die große Klinge ihren Brustkorb durchbohrte und Andrea sich nach vorne krümmte, fast so, als würde ihr Körper versuchen dem Schwert zu entgehen.

Dann mit einem ebenso kräftigen Ruck wurde das Schwert zurückgezogen und verschwand in den Schatten aus denen es gekommen war. Ein Schwall Blut ergoss sich aus Andreas Körper, der vornüber sackte und im selben Moment seine Flammen verlor. Sara stürmte instinktiv vor und fing den Körper auf halber Strecke ab, versuchte damit in die Knie zu gehen und gleichzeitig die Umgebung zu sondieren.

_Was geht hier vor? Wer war der Angreifer? Wollte er sie retten oder war es reine Willkür? Was mach ich jetzt?_

Als sie das Gesicht der jungen Frau an ihrer Wange spürte, tat ihr Andrea plötzlich Leid. Sie wusste, wie albern es war. Sara wusste, dass Andrea ihre Gegnerin war, sie wusste von Lara, dass Andreas Artefakt sie nicht zu dem gemacht hatte, was sie war, dass Andrea sich diesen Weg selbst ausgesucht hatte und doch…hatte sie Mitleid.

„Oh mein Gott.", als Sara die Stimme hörte, wurde sie bleich wie die sprichwörtliche Wand. Dank der Witchblade konnte sie Nate noch sehen, auch nachdem die Magnesiumfackel in seiner Hand schon erloschen war und er sie immer noch anstarrte, obwohl er sie eigentlich nicht mehr sehen konnte.

_Oh…_

Sara seufzte, denn sie ahnte was jetzt kam und sie wusste, dass ihr das nicht gefallen würde. Absolut nicht.

**Sully**

Der Kugelhagel prasselte von allen Seiten auf ihn ein, während er versuchte irgendwo einen Ort zu finden, von wo aus er sich sowohl schützen, als auch selbst kämpfen konnte. Es grenzte an ein Wunder, das ihn bisher keine Kugel getroffen hatte.

_Ich muss etwas unternehmen._

Hinter der Waffenkiste Schutz suchend, wartete er eine erneute Salve ab und feuerte dann selber durch die Zeltplane hindurch, in etwa auf die Höhe, auf der er jemanden erwartete. Anhand der Flugbahn der Kugeln konnte er ziemlich deutlich sehen, wo seine Feinde sich befanden.

Ein Aufschrei belohnte ihn, als auf der anderen Seite jemand zusammenbrach. Sully war stolz und hatte Angst in einem. In einer solchen Situation befand er sich bei weitem nicht so oft wie Nate, aber eigentlich müsste er gelernt haben, wie man sich verhielt. Dennoch überkam ihn die Sorge, es könnte hier und jetzt tödlich für ihn ausgehen.

_Ich muss hier weg. Aber wohin?_

Er schoss erneut, hörte nach einigen Versuchen ein Stöhnen und erkannte, dass er zwei Angreifer in unmittelbarer Nähe erlegt hatte. War das eine Lücke? Hatte er sich gerade einen Fluchtweg geschossen?

Es war riskant, aber es war vielleicht seine einzige Möglichkeit. In diesem Augenblick freute er sich, dass er warm angezogen war. Mit einem Aufschrei sprintete er los und erweckte damit seine stummen Wächter auf der anderen Seite der Plane zum Leben. Es wurde aus allen Rohren geschossen und wieder musste Sully Fortuna danken, dass sie ihn verschonte.

Mit aller Kraft warf er sich gegen das zerrissene Zelt und brach durch die letzten Stofffetzen hindurch. Er hörte, wie jemand etwas rief, sah, wie die Soldaten ansetzten ihn zu verfolgen und war verwundert, als sie plötzlich abdrehten.

**Doyle**

„Das reicht.", er tauchte gerade rechtzeitig wieder aus der alten Kirche auf, um zu sehen, wie Victor Sullivan davonrannte. Seine Männer wollten hinterher hetzen, aber Adrian Doyle hielt sie zurück. Einer der Söldner, ein Mann namens Craven, kam auf ihn zu: „Warum? War es nicht unser Auftrag, ihn zu erledigen?"

„Nein. Sie sollten ihn nur beschäftigen, solange ich hier noch einige Dinge zu erledigen hatte.", er schulterte das Breitschwert mit dem er vor wenigen Augenblicken Andreas Brust durchbohrt hatte: „Außerdem wird er nicht weit kommen. In diese Richtung lauert nur der sichere Tod. Packt ein Männer, wir…", weiter kam er nicht, denn in diesem Moment explodierte die alte Holzkirche und ließ einen Haufen Schnee, Gestein und Holz auf ihn und sein Team hinab regnen.

Thorntons Vorhersage würde eintreffen. Lara Croft würde schon bald sterben, durch die Hand ihrer Freunde.

**Lara**

Sie war schon eine geraume Zeit in der Dunkelheit unterwegs, als ihr etwas Merkwürdiges auffiel. Hätte sie Licht dabei gehabt, wäre sie vielleicht einfach daran vorbeigelaufen, so aber fiel ihr der Schimmer auf, der rechts unter der Wand in die Dunkelheit hinein strahlte.

_Ist das eine Tür?_

Sie befühlte die Wand und musste feststellen, dass es, genauso wie der Rest der Wand, einfacher Stein war.

_Aber wo kommt das Licht dann her?_

Es war bläulich und schimmerte, schien sich zu bewegen, fast so als würden sich auf der anderen Seite Personen bewegen.

_Einen Moment, _der Gedanke kam ihr so plötzlich, dass sie sich beinah selbst ausgelacht hatte, weil sie nicht schon früher daran gedacht hatte. Mit aller Kraft presste sie gegen die Wand und spürte zu ihrer Zufriedenheit, wie der Stein unter ihren Fingern nachgab und nach innen aufschwang.

Sie hatte eine Geheimtür entdeckt und was sie hinter der Tür sah, ließ sie erst mal die Augen zusammenkneifen.

Das hatte sie wirklich nicht erwartet.

**Nate**

Die Szene war wie aus einem Alptraum. Er stand in der Tür und sah noch, wie Sara mit Andrea im Arm zu Boden ging, die Witchblade war entfaltet und die ehemalige Polizistin sah ihn erschrocken an, dann erlosch das Licht und es dauerte eine geraume Zeit, bis ihm klar wurde, das er neues Licht machen musste. Mit zitternden Fingern griff er nach einer weiteren Magnesiumfackel und entzündete sie, tauchte die Welt wieder in grelles, weißes Licht.

Sara saß noch immer da, hatte sie keinen Zentimeter bewegt, also entschied Nate das es an der Zeit war die Stille zu brechen: „Was ist hier passiert?", noch während er das fragte, formte sich vor seinem inneren Auge ein Bild, ein sehr erschreckendes Bild. Sara musste mit der Witchblade Andrea ermordet haben.

Er löste sich aus einer Position und das, obwohl er sehr genau wusste, wie gefährlich das war, stieß Sara und die Witchblade von sich und ging neben Andrea in die Knie: „Was hast du getan?", er spürte, wie die Trauer ihn übermannte, sah die toten, leeren Augen seiner ehemaligen Geliebten, wie sie starr und steif zur Decke blickten. Nichts war mehr da, Andrea war nur noch ein lebloser Leib.

„Was hast du GETAN?", das letzte Wort schrie er fast.

„Nichts…ich…", Sara versuchte sich zusammenzureißen. Mit der Witchblade in ihrem Gesicht und um ihren Körper, sah sie für Nate nicht mal annähernd menschlich aus.

„Das war ich nicht.", brachte sie schließlich hervor.

_Wie erbärmlich, _Nate merkte, wie Wut in ihm aufkochte, _wie jämmerlich. _

„Ach nein? Wer denn dann? Die Witchblade?", er wusste, dass er voreilige Schlüsse zog, dass es sich genauso gut völlig anders hätte abspielen können, aber er war nicht mehr dazu in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Bevor Sara etwas erwidern konnte, fuhr er ihr erneut ins Wort: „Ich habe genug. Ich weiß nicht, was dein Problem ist, ich will es auch gar nicht wissen…"

„Nate…", Sara wurde wieder unterbrochen, während sie versuchte ihm näher zu kommen.

„Bleib weg von mir.", während er das sagte, presste er den leblosen Leib seiner Exfreundin an seinen eigenen, warmen Körper und verbarg sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar. Mit jeder Sekunde spürte er, wie die Wärme aus ihr schwand. Er hatte sie wieder verloren, hatte sie nicht retten können, hatte sie den Fängen von Sara nicht entreißen können.

Als er die nächsten Worte sprach, spürte er eine eisige Kälte auf seiner Seele, eine Gleichgültigkeit die ihn selbst etwas erschreckte, ihn aber erkennen ließ, das alle Gefühle, die er für Sara gehegt hatte, mit einem Schlag verschwunden waren: „Du kommst hier rein, mit deiner mächtigen Waffe am Arm und deinen Sympathiepunkten bei Lara und meinst dich hier aufspielen zu können.", er schluckte: „Du glaubst, die Witchblade an deinem Arm würde dir die Absolution geben, alles zu tun. Du irrst dich.", Nate funkelte sie böse an: „Du bist unmenschlich."

Plötzlich wurde Saras Blick leer, er schien ins Schwarze getroffen zu haben, schien sie so verletzt zu haben, wie sie ihn auch verletzt hatte. Hätte er gewusst, was noch kommen würde, hätte er es sich vielleicht noch mal überlegt.

**Sara**

„Du bist unmenschlich!", diese Worte hatten sie getroffen. Nates Wut und Frustration schlug über ihr zusammen und vermengte sich mit allem, was Sara in den letzten Monaten erlebt hatte. Sie dachte an New York, an ihr Versagen, an das Versagen der Justiz und der Menschlichkeit.

_Was hat das alles für einen Sinn_?

Sie dachte daran, warum sie damals ihren Beruf aufgegeben hatte, warum sie zweifelte und Nate zeigte ihr auf, was der Grund dafür. Nicht die Welt war schlecht, sie war schlecht. Irgendwo, ganz, ganz tief in Sara legte sich ein metaphorischer Schalter um und auf Saras Gesicht erschien ein Lächeln.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Oh, oh, Sara als Schuldige, ein Missverständnis mit weitreichenden Folgen. Was hat Lara entdeckt und wer war es, der die Kirche in die Luft sprengte?_

_Bald schon werden wir mehr wissen._


	48. Das Grabmal der Throne

-Kapitel 48-

-Das Grabmal der Throne-

_Brattahlid, Grönland_

_Unter dem Kloster_

Was Lara hier sah war nicht mit dem zu vergleichen, was Lara zuvor gesehen hatte. Sie befand sich in einer Höhle, die Wände waren aus massivem, naturbelassenem Stein, mit Vorsprüngen, Einkerbungen, Ausbuchtungen. Von den Wänden hingen Eiszapfen herab und perfektionierten das Bild.

Das allein war es nicht, was Lara so überraschte, viel mehr war es die Tatsache, dass die Eiszapfen allesamt einen schwachen, bläulichen Schimmer absonderten.

_Das Licht, was ich im Spalt gesehen habe._

Lara betrat den Höhlenkomplex, einen schmalen Durchgang der tiefer nach unten führte. Auf dem unebenen Boden und den teilweise vereisten Stellen, musste sie immer wieder anhalten, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

Das Licht der Eiszapfen reichte vollkommen aus, um sich zu Recht zu finden, war aber auch nicht so aggressiv, dass sie nach der langen Zeit der Finsternis Probleme hatte, sich umzustellen.

„Wow.", mehrmals entfuhren Lara diese Worte, während sie sich weiter in die Tiefe wagte, ihrem Ziel entgegen. Mittlerweile war sie sich sicher, dass sie auf den richtigen Weg gestoßen war, dass hier verborgen lag, weshalb die Menschen im Kloster damals begraben worden waren.

Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, nicht vor Kälte, sondern in Anbetracht des Schreckens, den die Menschen hier hatten erdulden müssen.

_Das alles für ein Artefakt, welches nicht ein Mal Teil dieser Welt ist._

Das war auch einer der Gründe, weshalb Lara ihren Job gerne machte. Sie war diejenige, die die Macht der Götter auf Erden minimierte. Sie versuchte zu verhindern, dass weiterhin für Relikte, die aus einer anderen Zeit stammen, getötet wurde, dass Menschen starben, dass Leid geschah.

Der Pfad war uneben und unregelmäßig, mal ging sie bergab, mal bergauf, dann wieder gerade aus. Es war ein einzelner Gang, keine Abzweigungen, keine Fallen. Die Archäologin war mehr als neugierig darauf, was sie am anderen Ende des Ganges erwarten würde. An einer Stelle stand sie plötzlich vor einer Wand aus Eis. Die Eiszapfen waren an der Stelle so gewachsen, dass sie ihr den Durchgang versperrten.

Ein Problem stellte es nicht dar, aber Lara war sich mittlerweile nicht sicher, ob nicht irgendeine höhere Macht versuchte, ihr den Weg abzuschneiden. So viele Hindernisse hatte sie schon überwinden müssen, dass sie langsam begann sich zu wundern, ob nicht doch mehr hinter den ganzen Zufällen steckte.

_Der Raketenwerfer der plötzlich losgeht, wobei…vielleicht war das auch nur eine Ausrede von Sully…der Flugzeugabsturz, diese Eiszapfen…_

Lara konnte den Gedanken nicht loswerden, dass dahinter mehr war, als nur bloßer Zufall.

_Ich glaube du drehst langsam durch, zu viel Zeit an zu einsamen Orten, meine Liebe, _versuchte sie sich selbst aus der Spirale von trübsinnigen Gedanken zu ziehen, bevor sie da hineingeriet.

Die Mauer aus Eiszapfen war schnell aus dem Weg geräumt. Ein oder zwei kräftige Schläge mit der Pistole und schon war der Durchgang groß genug, um sich hindurch zwängen zu können. In einem so beengten Raum einen Schuss abzugeben, wagte Lara nicht, denn sie hatte vor noch bis ins hohe Alter ein gutes Gehör zu haben.

_Vorausgesetzt ich lebe so lange._

Irgendwie schockierte sie der Gedanke nicht ein Mal. Der Tod war ein Teil ihres Lebens geworden, sei es, weil sie regelmäßig in das Leben und Leiden von Verstorbenen eingriff, oder weil sie dem Tod so oft schon entronnen war.

Außerdem beruhigte das Wissen um eine Seele und ein Leben nach dem Tod ungemein, wenn man in einer Branche arbeitete, wie der ihren. Wobei man sagen musste, dass der Beruf der Archäologin in den meisten Fällen, nicht mit so vielen Gefahren einherging, wie es in Laras Fall war. Das Schlimmste, was sich die meisten Archäologen vorstellen konnten, war, wenn ihnen jemand den Pinsel und die Schaufel stahl.

_Konzentrier dich, _ermahnte sie sich selbst. Nur, weil sie im Augenblick keine Fallen sah, durfte sie deshalb nicht nachlässig werden, sonst würden ihre Innereien bald die Wände dieser Höhle schmücken, statt sie –im Falle eines vorzeitigen Ablebens- irgendeinem Menschen in Not zu spenden.

Der Weg führte sie nun wieder weiter hinab, immer tiefer und tiefer, so dass sich Lara langsam fragte, ob sie sich nicht mittlerweile unterhalb des Meeres befinden müsste, immerhin war der Eingang zum unterirdischen Kloster nur wenige Meter von der Küste entfernt gewesen und während sie noch darüber nachdachte, wie weit sie noch hinabgehen musste, lichtete sich der Gang plötzlich vor ihr und die Tatsache, dass sie langsam aber sicher begann zu frieren, war mit einem Schlag vergessen.

Mit offenem Mund und ohne einen passenden Kommentar auf den Lippen blickte Lara nun in einen Raum hinein, den sie hier nicht erwartet hätte.

_Brattahlid, Grönland_

_Im Kloster_

Sara spürte, wie die Wut in ihr hochkochte und merkte, das in ihr etwas geschah und sie wusste das es nichts Gutes war, aber Nate hatte es ihr ja gesagt. Sie war nichts Gutes, mit der Witchblade in ihrem Besitz brachte sie nur Leid, nur Schmerz, nur Zerstörung.

„Sara?", Nate blickte sie verwirrt an, denn sie hatte seit einigen Minuten kein Wort gesagt, hatte ihn nur angestarrt und nachgedacht, jetzt spürte sie, wie ihr Körper zu zittern anfing, wie sie begann sich vorzustellen, was sie alles machen konnte, um Nate zum Schweigen zu bringen.

_Nein, nicht…_versuchte sie sich selbst zu beruhigen. Erschreckenderweise merkte sie, dass die Witchblade dieses Mal nichts damit zu tun hatte, diese Wut war in ihr, verzehrte sie. Dieser Hass und Zorn hatte schon lange dort geschlummert und auch diese Agonie, dieser Schmerz. Die Welt brauchte Sara nicht, die Welt war ohne Sara besser dran.

Sie spürte, dass ihr Mund lächelte, obwohl ihr nicht nach Lächeln zu Mute war, wusste, dass sie in ihrem Unterbewusstsein schon längst eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte, die sie sich selbst aber noch nicht eingestehen wollte. Diese Welt hatte Sara Pezzini nicht verdient, diese Welt hatte die Existenz an sich nicht verdient.

„Sara, was?", Nate sah ihr hinterher, während sie aus dem Raum verschwand und ihn einfach so mit seinem Kummer und Frust zurückließ.

Als sie aus dem Raum trat, ging sie noch wenige Schritte, bevor sie anfing zu Laufen. Sie wusste nicht, wieso sie rannte, sie wusste nicht ein Mal ob sie weglief, oder ob sie auf etwas hinstrebte.

_Habe ich ein Ziel? Was mache ich jetzt?_

Dieser Gedanke erfüllte sie mit noch mehr Trauer und Wut. Es war eine merkwürdige Mischung: Auf der einen Seite tat Nate ihr Leid, wie er da jetzt in dem einen Raum zurückblieb, in den Armen die leblose Frau, die er liebte. Auf der anderen Seite war da dieser Ärger.

_Bin ich eifersüchtig? _

Sara wusste keine Antwort darauf. Sie wollte keine Antwort, denn sie ahnte, dass die Antwort nicht in ihrem Sinne ausfallen würde.

Sara entschied sich dafür, dass sie nicht davonlief, sondern auf ein neues Ziel zusteuerte. Es gab kein Zurück mehr, sie hatte sich mit dieser Geste von Nate und auch von Lara abgewandt, es galt jetzt einen eigenen Weg zu gehen.

_Lara…_

Bei dem Gedanken an ihre Freundin spürte sie Tränen in ihrem Augenwinkel, während sie immer weiter rannte und dann wandelten sich diese Trauer und die Sorge um Lara mit einem Schlag in blanke Wut.

_Wieso?_

_Was geschieht hier?_

Sie erreichte den kleinen Raum und rannte weiter in den anschließenden, größeren. Die engen Stufen würden ihren Weg bremsen, dass erkannte sie schlagartig und spürte, dass sich alles in ihr dagegen wehrte, ihre Flucht zu verlangsamen.

_Also ist es doch eine Flucht._

Die nächste Aktion entsprang reiner Intuition. Noch bevor die Idee in ihrem Gehirn wirklich geboren war, hatte sie den Arm schon ausgestreckt und jagte einen gigantischen Energieblitz ins enge und steile Treppenhaus.

_Das dürfte gehen…_

Durch eine Wolke aus Staub und Asche brach Sara nach außen.

_Brattahlid, Grönland_

_In der Ferne_

Sully hörte noch entfernt eine gewaltige Explosion, während er immer weiter rannte, ohne auch nur einen Moment inne zu halten und zu schauen, ob seine Verfolger noch hinter ihm her waren.

_Mit ihren Maschinengewehren haben sie eine viel größere Reichweite, als du._

Das war es, was ihn antrieb. Die Angst um sein eigenes Überleben, nichts ahnend, dass der Weg, den er gerade beschritt, seinen sicheren Tod bedeuten konnte. Immerhin entfernte er sich gerade immer und immer weiter vom Hubschrauber und vom Proviant.

Doch dieser Teil, der rationale Bereich, seines Gehirns, hatte sich für den Augenblick verzogen und erst, als er eine gefühlte Ewigkeit gerannt war, hielt er schließlich inne und ging in die Knie, bemerkte jetzt erst auch, wie erschöpft er war.

_Du bist verrückt…in so einem Alter noch so wild hin und her zu rennen…_

Als er seinen Atem so weit unter Kontrolle hatte, dass auch seine Knie aufgehört hatten zu zittern, versuchte er sich wieder zu erheben, was ihm aber nicht gelang. Die Erschöpfung war so groß und die Kälte machte es seinen Muskeln nicht leichter, sich in Bewegung zu setzen.

_Ich werde hier sterben._

Diese Erkenntnis traf Sully wie ein Schlag und während er das noch dachte, bemerkte er schwarze Punkte in einiger Entfernung, die auf ihn zukamen.

_Sie haben mich, sie haben mich erwischt…verdammter, alter Mann…wieso tragen dich deine Beine nur nicht mehr…_

Mittlerweile war er so erschöpft, dass er gar nicht mehr realisierte, das die Punkte aus einer Richtung kamen, aus der die Söldner gar nicht hätten kommen können und während er vorn über in den Schnee kippte, hörte er die Schritte der Menschen im Schnee bereits.

_Verdammt Sully…das war dein letzter Tag auf Erden und du verbringst ihn ausgerechnet mitten im Nirgendwo in Grönland._

Mit diesem Gedanken und der Gewissheit, dass er seine Augen nun zum letzten Mal schloss, ergab sich Sully seiner Erschöpfung.

_Brattahlid, Grönland_

_Unterhalb des Klosters_

Lara stand in einer Grabkammer. Der Raum passte absolut nicht in das Gesamtkonzept des Klosters. Die Wände waren mit kunstvollen Ornamenten bestückt, der Stein war glattgeschliffen und der Raum hatte, bei genauem hinsehen die Form eines Achtecks. Bei genauem Hinsehen, musste Lara feststellen, dass ihr die Anordnung der Ornamente an den Wänden nicht bekannt vorkam. So, wie die einzelnen Dreiecke und anderen Symbole angeordnet waren, war es ihr ein Rätsel. Keine Sprache, auch keine der ihr bekannten, ausgestorbenen Sprachen, bediente sich einer ähnlichen Konstellation von Symbolen.

Das einzige Ornament, das sie annähernd interpretieren konnte, war ein Kopf im Profil ohne nennenswerte Merkmale und vier Flügel, die so angeordnet waren, so dass jeder Flügel in eine andere Richtung zeigte.

_Wieder ein Engelsgrab, _entschied sich Lara und begann damit den Rest des Raumes zu erkunden. Auch hier wurde das Licht freundlicherweise wieder von den obligatorischen Eiszapfen gestellt, so dass sie alles gut erkennen konnte.

_Fünf Gräber, _erkannte sie, als sie sich die Mitte des Raumes ansah. Fünf Sarkophage waren im Zentrum platziert worden, flankiert von Fackeln auf hohen Sockeln, die allerdings im Laufe der Jahre erloschen waren.

_Der mittlere ist sicher der Wichtigste, _dieser Gedanke kam ihr, als sie sich die Anordnung der Sarkophage ansah. Eines der Gräber stand in der Mitte, an den Seitenwänden zeichneten sich biblische Szenen vom Bau des Turmes zu Babel ab, während die anderen vier Gräber mit den Füßen voraus so aufgestellt worden waren, dass sie in verschiedene Richtungen zeigten –Lara war sich sicher, dass diese Gräber jeweils in eine Himmelrichtung deuteten.

_Allerdings tun sie das mit den Füßen zuerst, die Köpfe sind in Richtung des mittleren Sarkophags gerichtet._

Die vier anderen Gräber waren komplett schmucklos, was ebenfalls darauf hindeutete, dass das Grab in der Mitte das einzige von Relevanz war.

Sie hatte solche Gräber schon zu Hauf gesehen. Monarchen in allen Zeiten hatten sich gerne samt Personal und Familie bestatten lassen und die Gräber dann so arrangiert, dass sie auch nach dem Tod noch immer den Mittelpunkt allen Lebens –oder Sterbens- bildeten.

Vorsichtig, um nicht versehentlich irgendwelche Fallen auszulösen, bewegte sich Lara aufs Zentrum des Raumes zu. Sie zweifelte nicht eine Sekunde daran, dass das Grab in der Mitte auch genau die Mitte des Raumes war. Auch auf solche Details hatten die Architekten der damaligen Zeit immer viel Wert gelegt. Jedes Grab, jedes Zimmer das je gestaltet worden war, verkörperte die Perfektion.

Während sie sich die Decke betrachtete, kam Lara der Gedanke, dass sie, obwohl sie sich seit einiger Zeit in christlichen Gefilden aufhielt, noch kein einziges Kreuz gesehen hatte, dass allmächtige Symbol des Christentums. Sie entschied sich dafür diesen Gedankengang auf später zu verschieben, so dass sie jetzt die Möglichkeit bekam sich mit der gegebenen Konzentration auf ihr Umfeld zu besinnen.

Sie hatte mittlerweile das mittlere Grab erreicht und begann damit es zu umrunden und die Steinskulpturen zu untersuchen, doch alles was sie fand war, was sie bereits vermutet hatte. Hier wurde die Geschichte vom Turmbau zu Babel in wenigen Bildern erzählt. Wie die Menschen begannen nach Gott zu streben, wie der Turm in die Höhe wuchs und anschließend von Gott persönlich zerstört worden war. Mit wellenartigen Linien, die aus den Mündern der Menschenartigen Gestalten kamen, wurde offensichtlich die Sprache symbolisiert, die in der ganzen Geschichte einen zentralen Punkt einnahm.

Damit wurde die Erklärung geliefert, wieso die Menschen verschiedene Sprachen erlernten. Demzufolge war auch dafür Gott verantwortlich, der für immer einen erneuten Versuch der Menschen unterbinden wollte, nach oben zu streben.

Als sie entschieden hatte, dass der Sarg keine erkennbare Gefahr darstellte, entschied sie sich dafür, ihn endlich zu öffnen.

Mit aller Kraft stemmte sie sich gegen die obere Steinplatte und musste erkennen, dass sie sich sehr leicht herunter schieben ließ.

_Fast so, als hätte diese Platte schon mal jemand bewegt._

Als die Platte bei Seite war, warf Lara einen Blick hinein und stockte in ihrer Bewegung, konnte für einen Moment nur ins Innere starren.

„Er ist…", Lara schluckte: „…weg."

Anhand der Flügelzahl an den Wänden schloss Lara auf die Gattung der Throne, die in diesen Gräbern begraben lag. Hatte sie in dem letzten Grab Ariel, einen Cherubim, gefunden, so handelte es sich bei diesem leeren Grab, um die letzte Ruhestätte eines Thronen.

_Vorausgesetzt, er wäre darin gewesen._

Irgendwo in diesem Gemäuer schien ein Thronoi frei zu sein und auf sie zu lauern. Dieser Gedanke jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken, während sie versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Es konnte viele Erklärungen geben, es…

…gab nur diese eine. Das wusste Lara, als sie am Boden des Sarges das nächste, kreisrunde Teil des Symbolon erkannte.

_Wären Grabräuber hier gewesen, dann hätten sie die Mumie wegschaffen können, aber sie hätten kein Silber liegen lassen._

Außerdem hätte die Tür dann bereits aufgebrochen sein.

_Es sei denn, es gibt einen weiteren Eingang._

Mit einem kräftigen Ruck sprang sie über die Seitenwände des Sarkophags hinweg und ging vor dem Symbolon in die Hocke. Als sie es anhob, gab plötzlich der Boden unter ihren Füßen nach und Lara erkannte noch während sie fiel, dass sie unvorsichtig gewesen war: Sie war in eine Falle getappt.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Ich hoffe es erscheint euch nicht zu abrupt. Ich wollte einfach eine Falle einbauen, die nicht nur ein „Plötzlich" oder so eingebaut wird, damit es sich noch mehr so anfühlt, als wäre man selbst in der Geschichte drin, denn Lara bekommt auch keine Vorwarnungen, bevor irgendeine Falle zuschlägt._

_Ich hoffe euch hat es gefallen._


	49. Eine neue unbekannte Größe

_Weiter geht's. Das nächste Kapitel wird die magische Zahl 50 tragen und ich überlege noch, was ich tun kann, um dies zu feiern. Aber ich glaube ich werde euch wieder ein psychologisches Profil liefern, oder eine Rückblende, oder, oder, oder…ihr werdet es sehen und ich hoffe, dass ihr es mögen werdet._

_Bis dahin aber viel Spaß mit Kapitel 49 – Eine neue, unbekannte Größe._

_Verzeiht die lange Wartezeit. Im Moment habe ich viel um die Ohren und leider bin ich auch im Moment etwas...Lara-müde geworden. Aber ich werde mich so bald wie möglich damit befassen und hoffentlich so schnell wie möglich ein neues Kapitel herausbringen, in der Hoffnung, dass meine Schreiblust dann wieder größer und der Stress etwas kleiner ist. Bis dahin: Gehabt euch wohl. Bis bald. :-)  
_

-Kapitel 49-

-Eine neue unbekannte Größe-

_Brattahlid, Grönland_

_Das Grab der Throne_

Lara fiel. Lara fiel plötzlich, Lara fiel schnell, Lara fiel nur kurz, denn etwas –nein Jemand- stoppte ihren abrupten Fall in die Tiefe. Es war eine Hand, eine kräftige Hand, die sich in diesem Moment über den Rand des Sarkophags erhob und sie an ihrem Handgelenk erwischte. Der plötzliche Ruck in ihrem Körper schmerzte, aber Lara entschied das es besser war, als in der Finsternis zu verschwinden.

Wer auch immer sie da in die Höhe zog, die Person besaß jede Menge Kraft. Ehe sie sich versah, hatte sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen, denn die geheimnisvolle Person hatte sie aus dem Loch gezogen. Lara lag am Boden, drehte der Person den Rücken zu und versuchte ihr rasendes Herz zu beruhigen. Noch immer konnte sie nicht ganz fassen, wie dumm sie gewesen war.

_Meine Unachtsamkeit hätte mich beinah das Leben gekostet, _auch wenn sie erschöpft war und das Adrenalin jeden weiteren Gedanken für den Augenblick unmöglich machte, so hatte sich diese eine Frage in ihr Gehirn eingebrannt und ließ sie nicht mehr los.

Es vergingen wenige Sekunden, bis sie sich wieder darauf besann, dass sie jemand aus dem Grab gezogen hatte und sie nicht ein Mal wusste, wer es war. Mit etwas Mühe drehte sie sich um und erhob sich gleichzeitig in eine sitzende Position. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge sah sie alle Optionen, die ihr in diesem Moment einfielen und die sie für nicht ganz so unwahrscheinlich hielt: Es könnte Nate sein, aber auch Chase –es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er so spät erst zu ihrer Gruppe hinzustieß-, dann gab es noch die Möglichkeit das Thornton sie gerettet hatte, als Teil eines neuen, verrückten Spiels und natürlich war da noch Doyle, Thorntons Lakai, von dem Lara in letzter Zeit recht wenig mitbekommen hatte. Aber, wie es sehr häufig der Fall war, war die Wahrheit ganz anders, aber nicht minder überraschend.

Der Mann, der sie gerettet hatte, war ihr unbekannt, was sie sofort zur Vorsicht ermahnte. Sie hatte bitterlich lernen müssen, dass sie Niemandem trauen konnte. Zu oft war sie schon hintergangen worden, als sie versuchte mit Fremden zusammenzuarbeiten.

Die unbekannte Person erhob sich nun ihrerseits in eine sitzende Position und auf dem Gesicht erschien ein Lächeln, dass sie sonst nur von einer anderen Person kannte: Chase Carver. Es war diese Mischung aus stolz und dem Bewusstsein, dass man umwerfend aussah, die dieses Lächeln formte.

Lara bekam zum ersten Mal einen guten Blick auf die Person, die sich als ihr Lebensretter entpuppt hatte: Er war groß, einen halben Kopf größer als sie, sofern sie es in der aktuellen Position sagen konnte, hatte schwarzes Haar, welches an mehreren Stellen schon zu grau wurde, was ihn deshalb aber nicht unbedingt älter wirken ließ. Sein Gesicht war kantig, die Augen blau und freundlich und sein Kinn zierte ein kleines, schwarzes Bärtchen. Sein Körper war kräftig, wirkte aber nicht unproportional, wenn man ihn einfach so auf der Straße sah, würde man sich denken, dass das ein gut trainierter Mann sein musste, während er in einem Fitnessstudio sicher ausgesehen hätte wie ein Hemdchen.

Lara reagierte, ohne zu zögern und zog sofort ihre Waffe: „Wer sind Sie?"

Sie richtete die Pistole auf ihren Retter und funkelte in finster an. Obwohl er sich nach außen sehr gelassen gab, zuckte er doch merklich zusammen, als er die Waffe sah. Seine kleine Brille hüpfte auf der Nase auf und ab, während er den Kopf etwas zurückzog: „Dankt man so etwa seinem Retter?"

„Da wo ich herkomme schon.", erwiderte Lara: „Verzeiht, ich hatte keine gute Kinderstube.", fuhr sie sarkastisch fort: „Ich frage also noch ein Mal: Wer sind Sie?"

Dieses Mal betonte sie die einzelnen Worte ihrer Frage so, dass es noch bedrohlicher klang. Der Fremde lächelte wieder: „Vielleicht sollten wir uns zu diesen Zwecken erheben.", während er das sagte, war er bereits aufgestanden und offenbarte Lara etwas, mit dem sie nicht gerechnet hatte. Er trug einen Rock, nein…es war kein Rock. Es war die Kleidung eines Paters.

Lara sah ihn offenbar sehr verdutzt an, denn der Pater lächelte Lara an und reichte ihr die Hand: „Darf ich?", mit diesen Worten ergriff er Lara und zog sie erneut zu sich, wie er es schon vor einigen Sekunden getan hatte.

„Mein Name ist Pater Abraham Tomasello.", begann der Mann und obwohl er leise sprach, verstand Lara jedes Wort, was seiner einwandfreien Aussprache zu verdanken war. Diese Tatsache war Lara auf Anhieb sympathisch und sie musste sich selbst zur Räson rufen, um nicht noch mehr Sympathie zu entwickeln. Pater Tomasello war eine unbekannte Größe.

„Und was macht ein Pater hier in der eisigen Kälte von Grönland?", wunderte sich Lara. Tomasello nickte: „Eine gute Frage, durchaus.", er lächelte noch immer und stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüfte. Über seiner Robe trug er noch eine dunkelgrüne Jacke mit Pelzkragen und um seinen Hals baumelte ein kleines, goldenes Kreuz: „Ich wünschte ich könnte Ihnen sagen, ich sei der Pater, dem die Kirche anvertraut worden war. Ein echter Saustall ist es da, was haben Sie nur angerichtet?"

Lara folgte seiner angedeuteten Geste gen Decke und musste schlagartig daran denken, wie Sully etwas von Rumschleichern erzählt hatte. Das Funkgerät hatte sie, nachdem sie die Höhle betreten hatte, total vergessen.

_Was ist da oben geschehen?_

„Wer sind Sie dann, Pater?", Lara versuchte höfflich zu bleiben, aber meistens hatte sie den Drang in Gesprächen mit Unbekannten ihre Überlegenheit durch Humor zu beweisen. Nur wenige erkannten darin den Versuch, sein Gegenüber auszutesten und die Grenzen auszuloten.

„Ich bin von Iskariot.", als er Lara verständnisloses Gesicht sah, setzte Tomasello nach: „Nachdem die Magdalena sich offiziell vom Vatikan abgewandt hatte, wurde eine Einheit ins Leben gerufen, die an ihrer Stelle die Interessen des Herrn auf unkonventionelle Weise vertritt."

„Sie wollen mir also sagen, dass all die Klischees über kämpfende Priester der Wahrheit entsprechen?", Lara gelang es kaum einen Lacher zu unterdrücken.

„So reagieren alle, bis sie sehen wozu wir in der Lage sind.", Tomasello zuckte mit den Schultern, als würde Laras Spott ihn überhaupt nicht interessieren.

„Und welche Position bekleiden Sie in Ihrer kleinen Organisation, Lasko?", dieses Mal konnte sie sich ein Lacher nicht verkneifen und Tomasello rümpfte genervt die Nase.

„Meine Mission ist es, die Dämonen dieser Welt auszutreiben.", das er absolut nicht auf Laras Frage einging, schien den Pater überhaupt nicht zu interessieren. Er blickte sich in dem Raum um: „Haben Sie gefunden wonach Sie gesucht haben?", fragte er schließlich und sofort wurde Lara wieder ernst.

Was wusste er über das Symbolon? Wer hatte ihn engagiert? Die Magdalena hatte Lara zwar zugesichert, dass der Vatikan sich heraushielt, aber woher wollte sie wissen, ob das stimmte. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass sich Lara in der Kirche getäuscht hatte.

Das Symbolon, welches sie noch immer in der Hand hielt, versuchte sie so gut wie möglich hinter ihrem Körper zu verstecken. Bevor sie etwas Weiteres sagen konnte, wurde sie von dem Geräusch von berstendem Stein unterbrochen.

Es kam aus ihrem Raum und als Tomasello und Lara sich gleichzeitig in Richtung des Geräuschs wanden, sahen sie, wie die Deckel der Sarkophage fast gleichzeitig in die Brüche gingen.

„Fallen auch diese Dinger in ihre Dämonenkategorie?", fragte die Archäologin und nutzte die Chance gleichzeitig, um das Symbolon in ihrem Rucksack verschwinden zu lassen.

„Das sind keine Dämonen, aber ja, damit nehme ich es auch auf.", Tomasello sah angriffslustig aus und dennoch waren seine Augen freundlich.

Aus den Gräbern erhoben sich vier Mumien, wie Lara sie schon in Rom gesehen hatte, diese waren allerdings etwas kleiner, was sie aber nicht unbedingt attraktiver machte.

„Und womit? Haben Sie irgendwelche Pflöcke, Armbrüste oder Weihwasser?", spottete Lara, während Tomasello und sie fast gleichzeitig einen Schritt zurück machte.

„Wie altmodisch, ich habe da etwas viel besseres.", mit diesen Worten zog er aus den Innentaschen seiner Winterjacke zwei Vollautomatische Pistolen zu Tage, die mit einer Art Bajonett versehen waren und Lara sehr an ihre alten Uzis erinnerten. Sie hatte Waffen wie diese noch nie gesehen, aber sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie deshalb minder tödlich waren. Als die Engelwesen endgültig ihre Gräber verlassen hatten, eröffnete Tomasello das Feuer auf die unheiligen Kreaturen.

Lara tat es ihm gleich, versuchte auf die Flügel zu zielen, aber sie wusste, dass das nichts bringen würde. Sie hatte gesehen, wie viele Gegner der Engel in Rom erledigt hatte, ehe sie ihn aufhalten konnten. Hier waren sie nur zu zweit und die Engel waren zu viert.

Ohne größere Hast trotteten die Engel auf sie zu, die absplitternden Knochenfragmente schienen sie überhaupt nicht zu stören.

„Wir sollten uns zurückziehen.", schlug Lara vor.

Tomasello aber schien sie überhaupt nicht zu hören, stattdessen jagte er zwei komplette Magazine in die Gegner.

_Na toll, noch jemand auf den du achten musst._

„Einfach nur wie wild in die Gegend schießen, wird uns nicht helfen. Wir brauchen einen anderen Plan.", versuchte es Lara erneut, dieses Mal mit einer anderen Taktik und dieses Mal schien sie auch Erfolg zu haben. Tomasello blickte sie verständnislos an, dann aber schien ihm zu dämmern, was sie von ihm wollte.

Als hätten die Kreaturen wirklich mitbekommen, was Lara zu Tomasello sagte, gingen sie jetzt zum Angriff über und da waren sie ihrem größeren Kollegen aus Rom in keiner Weise unterlegen. Sie begannen mit den zerschossenen Überresten zu flattern und stürmten dann auf Anhieb wie eine einzelne Person vor.

Sie schien sich absolut synchron zu bewegen. Die erste Überraschung war schnell überwunden und Lara reagierte innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils, duckte sich und hechtete nach vorne, entging so den Armen der Engel. Sie waren nur einen Kopf größer als Lara und mussten zu Lebzeiten maximal zwei Meter groß gewesen sein.

Nachdem sie sich abgerollt hatte, blickte sie sofort zu Tomasello. Der Pater drehte sich um seine eigene Achse und zum ersten Mal sah Lara, wozu die Klingen an der Spitze der beiden Maschinenpistolen wirklich gut waren, denn Tomasello riss beide Arme hoch und führte die Messer an dem Oberarm eines der Engel vorbei.

Als die Wesen zum Stehen kamen, brach der angeschnittene Knochen weg und der eine Arm fiel zu Boden. Der einarmige Engel blickte seinem abfallenden Glied hinterher, schien fast schon irritiert zu sein, aber er zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen von Schmerz. Wie auch, wenn alle Nervenfasern schon vor vielen Jahren verwest waren?

„Haben Sie sich das so vorgestellt?", Tomasello schien nicht ein Mal ins Schwitzen gekommen zu sein. Offenbar hatte sie seinen Fitnesszustand etwas unterschätzt.

„Es ist immerhin ein Anfang.", Lara beobachtete die Engel genau, die sich in diesem Moment zu ihnen umdrehten und zwischen Tomasello und Lara hin und her blickten.

_Dass sie ohne Augen überhaupt sehen können, ist erstaunlich._

Es wirkte beinah so, als würden sie abwägen, wer der beiden Gegner die geringere Gefahr darstellte.

_Oder sie suchen das Symbolon. _

Lara war froh, dass der fünfte Engel, der sicher in dem Grab gelegen hat, welches sie vorhin geplündert hatte, noch nicht aufgetaucht war. Das warf allerdings auch neue Fragen auf, denn sie wusste nicht, wo der Engel war und ob er ihnen überhaupt gefährlich werden konnte.

Erneut stürmten die Wesen vor, dieses Mal gemeinsam auf Lara.

„Vorsicht!", rief Tomasello und eröffnete das Feuer, während die Monster die Archäologin angriffen.

Lara rannte den Monstern entgegen und ließ sich kurz vor den Engeln zu Boden fallen und entging so dem nächsten Angriff, während die Monster an ihr vorbeirannten, rollte sie sich auf den Rücken und zielte auf die Wirbelsäule eines Engels, der noch beide Arme hatte. Fünf kurze Schüsse durchtrennten einen der Wirbelkörper und der Oberkörper löste sich von den Beinen.

Es war ein mehr als skurriler Anblick, als der Körper zu Boden ging, die Beine aber noch einige Sekunden weiterliefen.

Lara musste unweigerlich an die Geschichten denken, wo Hühner nach ihrer Enthauptung noch einige Sekunden durch die Gegend liefen. Anders als bei den Hühnern, gingen die Beine allerdings nicht zu Boden, sondern blieben einfach stehen.

Bevor die Monster sich wieder sammeln konnten, kam Lara auf die Beine. So war sie auf jede Art von Angriff vorbereitet.

„Ich bin beeindruckt.", Tomasello nickte anerkennend: „Vielleicht ist es jetzt an der Zeit, dass wir uns zurückziehen."

„Die Wesen werden uns sicher folgen. Wir dürfen nicht riskieren, dass sie frei kommen."

„Das werden sie nicht, keine Sorge.", versuchte Tomasello sie zu beruhigen.

„Woher soll ich wissen, dass das stimmt?", Lara zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und ging einige Schritte rückwärts, da sie sah, dass die Engel sich wieder sammelten.

„Glauben Sie mir. Es gibt einiges das Sie wissen sollten. Aber lassen Sie uns das verschieben.", Tomasello deutete in Richtung des Ausgangs: „Wir haben doch alles, was wir wollten, oder?"

Wieder wurde Lara misstrauisch. Obwohl Tomasello nichts Genaues über das Symbolon sagte, erschienen Lara die Formulierungen mehr als zweideutig.

„Na gut, aber ich erwarte einige, gute Antworten.", mit diesen Worten stürmten sie aus dem Raum hinaus, dicht gefolgt von den Engelskreaturen. Tomasello rannte voran und zu Laras Freude hatte er eine Taschenlampe dabei. Das würden sie in den dunklen Gängen des Klosters auf jeden Fall brauchen.

Da der Tunnel sehr eng war, konnten die Engel nur einzeln hinter ihnen her. Auch das war wieder eine sehr erfreuliche Nachricht, immerhin ermöglichte es Lara und Tomasello einen Vorsprung auszubauen.

„Schneller.", trieb Tomasello die Archäologin an.

Sie erreichten die Tür erstaunlich schnell, so dass sich Lara wunderte, wie viel Zeit sie verschwendet hatte auf dem Weg hinab. Als sie in die Dunkelheit eintraten, warf Lara noch einen Blick nach hinten.

Die Engel waren in dem engen Tunnel zwar nicht so schnell, hatten sie aber dennoch nicht aus den Augen verloren.

_Wir werden sie nicht los._

„Noch schneller.", rief Lara ihm zu. Sie hielt die Zahl ihrer Worte knapp, um Luft zu sparen. Obwohl Lara gut in Form war, spürte sie dennoch die Erschöpfung. Die Stelle, an der sie ihre Fackel verloren hatte, kam ins Blickfeld. Der Boden war hier abgesackt und bildete eine Rampe und jetzt im Licht konnte sie auch den besten Weg erkennen, mit dem sie wieder hinaufgelangt war.

_Allerdings hätte ich dann das Symbolon nicht gefunden._

Alle weiteren Gedanken über Bord werfend, sprinteten sie weiter. Jetzt, wo die Engel ebenfalls die Enge des Tunnels verlassen hatten, nahmen sie deutlich an Geschwindigkeit auf und überwanden die Höhe des hinabgestürzten Bereichs, mit einem einzigen Satz.

„Sie holen auf!", rief Lara nach vorne, während sie versuchte mit Tomasello Schritt zu halten. Der Pater war sehr fit und schien absolut keine Mühe beim Sprint zu haben. Auf Laras Worte ging er nicht ein. Sie erreichten den ersten Raum, in dem Lara vorhin den Oberarmknochen gefunden hatte, allerdings hatte sich hier einiges verändert. Eine gewaltige Explosion hatte die Öffnung verschwinden lassen und dafür einem flach abfallenden Graben Platz gemacht, den sie jetzt hinaufrannten, jede Vorsicht vergessend.

Die Engel stürmten hinterher, hatten sie beinah erreicht und als sie festen Boden unter den Füßen hatten, sah Lara, wie Tomasello sprang. Die kleine Holzkirche war komplett zerstört worden, so dass er nirgendwo gegenstieß, als er über die Überreste der Wand sprang. Lara tat es ihm gleich und als sie in dem kalten Schnee aufschlug und ihr Gesicht sich in die Konstruktion aus Eiskristallen bohrte, drehte sie sich blitzschnell herum, um auf die heraneilenden Engel schießen zu können.

_Mich bekommt ihr nicht einfach so…_

Doch sie sah etwas völlig unerwartetes, denn als die Engel zum Sprung ansetzten und das Kirchengelände verließen, brachen die einzelnen Knochen plötzlich auseinander und segelten –nun völlig ungefährlich- zu Boden.

_Was geschieht hier?_

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Erst im übernächsten Kapitel. Kapitel 50 wird leider eine kleine Lücke in der Kontinuität reißen, aber euch wird es sicher gefallen. XD_

_Bis bald._


	50. Zwei Seelen voller Finsternis

_Es ist soweit: Das 50ste Kapitel steht in den Startlöchern und ihr seit nun dabei es zu lesen. Ich hoffe euch hat meine bisherige Arbeit gut gefallen und wird euch auch weiterhin genehm erscheinen. Wie so oft, mache ich aus meinen „runden" Kapiteln ein kleines Special, dass nicht unbedingt immer die Handlung vorantreibt, aber dennoch dazu dient, euch zu unterhalten. In diesem Falle trifft beides zu: Ich schreibe sowohl als kleines Bonbon für euch, als auch, um der Handlung eine gute Wendung zu verschaffen. Ihr dürft also gespannt sein, denn in diesem Kapitel entscheidet sich einiges._

-Jubiläumskapitel 50-

-Zwei Seelen voller Finsternis-

_New York City_

_Manhattan_

Sara Pezzinis Frust war nicht verrauscht. Anders als gewohnt, bereitete ihr das Fliegen keine Freude und als sie schließlich in New York landete, fühlte sie sich genauso elend wie vorher. Vor einiger Zeit hatte sie die Fähigkeit des Fluges bei der Witchblade entdeckt und hatte diese seitdem einige Male genutzt, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Heute funktionierte das absolut nicht, was sich vor allem darin zeigte, dass sie New York angesteuert hatte, die Stadt vor der sie eigentlich hatte fliehen wollen.

_Kein Wunder, _dachte sie, _nach allem, was hier geschehen war._

Obwohl sie es nicht gerne zugab, so hatten Nates Worte sie aus dem Konzept gebracht. All das, was schon seit Zeiten in ihrem Inneren rumorte, hatte sich einen Weg gebahnt. (Anmerkung: Siehe _Witchblade – Seelenlos_) Die Zweifel waren jetzt frei und trieben Sara zu Dingen, von denen sie nie geglaubt hatte, dass sie in ihr waren.

Bilder von brechenden Hälsen, menschlichen Schreien und Blut kamen in ihr hoch. Sie sah den Schnee, sie sah die Schüsse, die Explosionen. Sie wusste nicht genau, was in Grönland passiert war, sie war völlig blind vor Wut gewesen. Wer auch immer ihr da in den Weg gekommen war, hatte es teuer bezahlt und auch das war ein guter Grund gewesen, den Ort zu verlassen. Deshalb war sie geflogen, hatte versucht möglichst viel Distanz zwischen sich und Grönland zu bringen, in der Hoffnung auf Läuterung, aber ohne Erfolg.

Immerhin hatte sie sich mittlerweile von der etwas wahnsinnigen Idee verabschiedet die Welt ins Chaos zu stürzen. Es musst einen anderen Weg geben, etwas, dass ihr half den richtigen Weg zu finden. So viele Menschen starben, weil sie glaubten für das Gute zu kämpfen, so viel Leid wurde gebracht für die _gerechte Sache_ und Sara würde gerne wissen, was das war, diese _Sache_. Menschlichkeit konnte es nicht sein, Friede auch nicht, denn das wäre beinah so, als würde man Feuer mit Feuer bekämpfen und das funktionierte nur in den wenigsten Fällen.

Der Wind hier oben auf dem Dach eines namenlosen Gebäudes in Manhattan, einem Stadtteil von New York, der Stadt die sie einst ihre Heimat genannt hatte, war kühl und kräftig. Die Tatsache, dass Sara noch immer in ihrer Witchblademontur hier stand, half ihr dabei nicht zu frieren.

_Vielleicht ist es aber auch diese Verbitterung, _Sara wusste, dass sie eigentlich frieren musste, denn das war menschlich. Frieren gehörte zum Leben dazu.

_Doch Nate hat mir deutlich gesagt…ich bin kein Mensch._

Mit diesem Gedanken hatte sie sich schon längere Zeit herumschlagen müssen. Sara wusste das in jedem Menschen etwas Böses schlummerte, sie wusste, dass die Witchblade dazu neigte, diese böse Seite zu verstärken, aber sie spürte auch, dass das, was im Moment mit ihr geschah, die Witchblade überhaupt nicht betraf.

War das Leben wirklich so schlecht? War sie einfach nur verbittert? Das waren Fragen, die ihr in dem Moment absolut unlösbar erschienen und deshalb war sie auch geflohen. Vielleicht hätte sie sich abreagiert, vielleicht hätte sich alles gegeben, doch das war Sara falsch erschienen.

_Ich will nicht mehr bei ihnen sein, ich will nicht das man mich so sieht…_

_Lara…_

Jedes Mal, wenn sie an ihre Freundin dachte, spürte sie diesen Stich in ihrem Herzen, aber Lara würde sie nicht verstehen. Sie hat meine Probleme nie verstanden. Bisher waren Laras Ratschläge ihr immer so weise erschienen, jetzt hatte Sara aber das Gefühl, dass alles was Lara tat, ihre Unsicherheit widerspiegelte. Sie war genauso verloren in dieser großen Welt und suchte nach dem richtigen Weg, wie Sara es war, wie alle Menschen es waren.

_Nur das ich die Möglichkeit habe über den Tellerrand zu blicken…und Lara auch…_

Nur würde Lara ihre Chance niemals ergreifen. Ihr boten sich laufend Möglichkeiten hinter das gesamte Konzept der Welt zu blicken und Lara tat es nicht. Sara hingegen, hatte die Nase voll, sie wollte sich nicht mehr von irgendwelchen Mächten etwas diktieren lassen und versuchen nur zu reagieren.

Es war an der Zeit zu agieren, es war höchste Zeit etwas zu tun und die Welt für immer zu verändern. Wenn es hieß, dass die Welt vielleicht von Grund auf neu erschaffen werden musste, Sara war bereit diese Bürde zu tragen.

Sie wollte nicht mehr diesen Schmerz in sich fühlen, wollte nicht mehr nur die Marionette von Göttern und Gefühlen sein…sie wollte _Leben._

Mit einem Mal formte sich vor Sara innerem Auge ein Bild, eingeflösst von ihren Gedanken und ihren Ängsten. Sie wusste jetzt, was sie tun musste, was _nur _sie tun konnte, wozu sich Lara niemals trauen würde und mit einem Schlag fühlte Sara diese innere Ruhe. Sie würde die Wahrheit hervorzerren, notfalls mit Gewalt und würde die Mächtigen Rede und Antwort stehen lassen, für alles, was hier passiert war, für alles, was mit ihr passiert war.

Sara Pezzini, Trägerin der Witchblade, würde das Tor zu Gott öffnen, denn es gab jemanden, der ihr etwas schuldig war und Sara war gewillt es zu bekommen. Sie wusste auch genau, was sie dafür tun musste und war sich mehr als im Klaren darüber, was es zu bedeuten hatte.

_Aber wenn man es genau betrachtet, ist alles vergänglich…_

Sie spürte wie ihre Frustration und ihre Wut, sich langsam in Gewissheit wandelten. In die Gewissheit, dass bald alles vorbei sein würde. Auf die eine oder andere Weise. Mit diesen Gedanken im Kopf, entfaltete sie wieder ihre Flügel und hob ab, einem neuen Ziel entgegen, einer Tat, die für immer alles verändern würde.

_Royal Albert Hall_

_London, England_

„Das war wohl nichts, mit dem Versuch Lara bis zum Wochenende sterben zu sehen, oder?", Doyle stieg die Stufen zu Thorntons Büro herab und lächelte, obwohl sowohl Thornton, als auch Doyle wussten, dass Doyle so etwas wie Lächeln und Freude gar nicht empfinden konnte. Nicht ein Mal Schadenfreude.

Doyle war vollkommen leer, er war wie ein Gefäß das nicht gefühlt werden konnte. Samantha hatte versucht ihn mit Menschlichkeit zu beladen, aber an Doyle prallten solche Dinge einfach ab, er konnte nicht lernen ein Mensch zu sein. Er war wie ein Computer, mit einer defekten Speicherkarte, der einfach nichts mehr abspeichern konnte.

Doyle war nicht ein Mal böse oder sadistisch, er war einfach nur da, befolgte Befehle. Genauso, wie er es in New York bereits getan hatte.

„Wie war denn der kleine Ausflug ins fröhliche Schneegestöber?", fragte Thornton und ignorierte Doyle Kommentar über Thorntons Pläne. Es verfiel alles, wie gewünscht, etwas langsamer, aber dennoch mit präzisem Erfolg.

„Ereignisreich.", Doyle schilderte, wie er Thorntons Wunsch, Andrea loszuwerden, entsprochen hatte und von Nathan Drake, wie dieser seine Geliebte fand, erstochen, in dem Glauben, es wäre Sara Pezzini gewesen.

Er tat es mit absoluter Teilnahmslosigkeit, fast so, als würde er einen amtlichen Bericht rezitieren. Doyle zuzuhören war gleichzeitig interessant und ermüdend. Er hatte es sich nicht angewöhnen können, seine Erzählungen mit Wörtern, Gesten oder Lauten zu unterstreichen, mit Dingen eben, die die Plastizität des menschlichen Seins ausmachten.

Doyle hingegen war wie dieser zweidimensionale Super Mario aus den uralten Spielen, die Thornton selbst eine Zeit lang als Ablenkung von seinem Kummer entdeckt hatte. Sehr lange hatte ihn das allerdings nicht aufgehalten und so war der Plan, der seit einigen Jahren bereits in ihm gärte, schließlich zu seiner ultimativen Vollkommenheit gewachsen.

„Was ich allerdings nicht ganz nachvollziehen kann…", diese Worte überraschten Thornton und er sah Doyle etwas verwirrt an, hatte er da eben tatsächlich etwas hinterfragt? Waren Samanthas Bemühungen nicht umsonst gewesen?

_Wie lächerlich…wo nichts ist, kann auch nicht werden._

„…jetzt hast du soviel Zeit investiert, um deine kleine Mannschaft zu versammeln und nach und nach hast du sie selbst zerlegt. Das ergibt irgendwie keinen Sinn, findest du nicht auch?", ja, Doyle schien doch etwas mehr zu sein, als ein leeres Gefäß. Er schien über einen wachen Verstand zu verfügen, oder er war einfach nur ein guter Schauspieler, ebenso wie er vor Lara und Nate zu Beginn ihres kleinen Unterfangens, den Anwalt gemimt hatte.

„Jede Figur hat ihre Rolle gut gespielt, solange wie ich es gebraucht habe.", Thornton nickte Doyle zu, als Zeichen, dass er abtreten konnte und nicht mehr von ihm zu erwarten hatte. Als Doyle sich gerade auf den Weg hinauf begab, blieb er noch ein Mal stehen: „Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum du diesen Quill mit ins Boot geholt hast. Du wusstest, doch wie es um ihn steht."

Thornton konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen: „Das, mein Freund, wird er noch früh genug erfahren."

Dann verschwand Doyle ins wieder hinauf ins Erdgeschoss und ließ Thornton mit seinen Gedanken alleine. Für einen kurzen Augenblick überlegte Thornton, ob er zu _ihr _gehen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen.

_Wo auch immer du jetzt bist, ich hoffe du hast Verständnis für das, was ich tue._

Obwohl Thornton wusste, dass Verstorbene einen nicht hören konnte, hoffte er, dass es in seinem Fall etwas anders war. Immerhin war auch er etwas Besonderes…gewesen, bis er es sich mit Gott und der Welt sprichwörtlich verscherzt hatte.

Wann war das gewesen? Kurz vor Christi Geburt, wenn er sich recht erinnerte. Sie war bildschön gewesen, hatte ihn geliebt und er hatte sie ins Verderben gestürzt. Die Liebe zweier Menschen, die Frucht einer solchen Liebe, hatte nicht sein sollen. Thornton erinnerte sich an den Tag genauso, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen. Die Qualen, die ihn seitdem begleiteten, waren unausstehlich. Immer wieder sah er ihr Gesicht, leblos am Boden liegend. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass es für sie beide kein Entrinnen gab, keine Zukunft.

Das, was sie gezeugt hatten, widersprach dem Plan und deshalb waren sie und das Kind damals beseitigt worden.

_Er hat es nicht gewollt, hatte niemand anderes an Stelle seines geliebten Sohnes sehen wollen. _Thornton hatte es gewusst, aber er war naiv gewesen, hatte sich hinters Licht führen lassen und geglaubt die Zeiten von früher waren vorbei. Er merkte gar nicht, wie sein Kopf nach hinten fiel und er begann zu Träumen, von ihren schönen Kurven, ihrem bezaubernden Lächeln und dem, was hätte sein sollen, aber niemals wurde: Sein Sohn.

Er liebte diese Träume und gleichzeitig hasste er sie, denn damit war eines klar: Für ihn gab es keine Erlösung im Vergessen. Er würde für immer diese Bilder vor Augen haben und jedes Mal, wenn er die Augen wieder öffnete, würde diese Leere da sein, würde er die Erkenntnis haben, dass alles, was für ihn einst wichtig war, vor vielen Tausend Jahren zur Asche zerfiel. Dieses Mal aber, war es etwas anders.

Als er die Augen aufschlug, stand sie plötzlich vor ihm. Er wäre beinah aufgeschreckt, als er ihr Gesicht erkannte, dass trotz der vielen Jahre, nicht eine einzige Falte trug. Sie sah genauso wunderschön aus, wie damals, als er sie verloren hatte.

_Das kann nicht wahr sein…_

„Alana?", zögernd erhob sich Thornton und versuchte wieder Herr seiner Gedanken zu werden. Er wusste, es gab Seelen, die das Himmelsreich verließen, die durch Magie oder guten Willen ihre menschlichen Körper wieder belebten, aber er wusste, dass das für ihn und Alana nicht möglich war. _Er _würde es immer verhindern und selbst wenn er es geschehen lassen würde, so gab es nichts mehr, in das Alana würde einkehren können. Alles Menschliche an ihr war schon längst zu Staub zerfallen.

„Wie…", er kam auf sie zu, roch sie, berührte sie. Es konnte nicht sein, aber sie war es wirklich. Hier stand sie nun, die Frau seiner Sehnsucht, direkt vor ihm und so lebendig, wie eh und je.

_Das muss sie sein,_ dachte Thornton und für einen Moment verlor er jegliche Bitterkeit und Trist in seinem Herzen und spürte etwas, wie Freude. Ein Gefühl, dass er seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr gekannt hatte.

Das braune Haar hing ihr lose über den Schultern, die grünen Augen fixierten sein Gesicht und das Lächeln, dieses Lächeln…Thornton beugte sich vor und küsste sie und er spürte wie Alana ihn ebenfalls küsste und dann spürte er noch etwas anderes, eine Veränderung. Mit einem Mal war alles weg, was er gerochen, was er gefühlt hatte.

Als er die Augen öffnete, sah er nicht mehr Alana vor sich, sondern _sie_. Erschrocken machte er einen Schritt nach hinten, ehe ihm klar wurde, was hier geschah und als er das erkannte, holte er mit aller Macht aus und schlug ihr ins Gesicht.

Die blonde, zierliche Frau ging stöhnend zu Boden und blieb dort für einen Moment liegen: „Mach das _nie mehr_, haben wir uns _verstanden_?", schrie Thornton außer sich: „Wir hatten eine Abmachung, du _wusstest _das!"

Vorsichtig drehte sich die blonde Frau zu ihm hin, ihr Gesicht war noch immer makellos, nur ihre Frisur hatte bei dem Sturz etwas von ihrer Form verloren. Sie lächelte nicht, denn dafür war auch ihr Herz zu verbittert.

Sie teilten ein ähnliches Schicksal, _sie _und Thornton und doch hatte sie ihn ausgenutzt.

„Du warst so oft für mich, wie _er_. Ich dachte, ich wäre dir was schuldig. So oft riefst du ihren Namen im Schlaf.", auf dem Boden sitzend, blickte sie zu ihm hinauf.

„Nein!", er war noch immer wütend, er hasste es, wenn man mit seinem Verstand spielte: „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich das nicht will."

Der Schmerz über seinen Verlust war auch so schon unerträglich, Alana nur scheinbar vor sich zu haben, dass würde er nicht aushalten.

_Nicht ein Mal sterben kann ich, _dieser Gedanke beschäftigte Thornton schon seit vielen Jahren. Er hatte viele Versuche unternommen, doch es gab keinen Weg, bis er diesen einen Schlupfwinkel fand, diese eine Möglichkeit, endlich reinen Tisch zu machen.

„Wie du meinst. Ich wollte dir nur dafür danken, dass du mich zu _ihm_ bringst.", langsam erhob _sie _sich.

„Falls da noch etwas ist, zu dem du zurückkehren kannst. Es freut mich allerdings zu sehen, dass du wieder erstarkst.", mit einem Mal, als er die zierliche Gestalt der blonden Frau wieder sah, ihre Schönheit erkannte, war sein Zorn abgeflaut, aber diese Trauer würde für immer bleiben.

„Er ist noch da!", jetzt schien sie wütend zu werden, ihre schlanken Finger ballten sich zu Fäusten: „_Er _wartet! Wir sind anders…wir sind noch da, wir warten!"

Sie zitterte und plötzlich begann sie wieder zu schwanken und ehe sie komplett den Halt unter den Füßen verlor, war Thornton schon herbei und ergriff ihren zierlichen Körper.

„Du musst dich schonen.", flüsterte er ihr zu, während sie ihre Hände um seinen Hals legte: „Du willst doch nicht, so kurz vorm Ziel doch noch aufgeben?", er hob sie in die Höhe, wie eine Braut, die man über die Schwelle trug und brachte sie wieder zurück in ihr dunkles Gemach. Es erstaunte ihn, dass sie so viele Fortschritte gemacht hatte, Fortschritte von denen er nicht ein Mal gewusst hatte. Noch vor wenigen Tagen hatte sie kaum das Licht ertragen, jetzt begann sie wieder mit ihren mentalen Spielereien.

_Sie _beherrschte die Gabe der Telepathie und darum beneidete er sie und dafür hasste er sie gleichzeitig.

Hinter ihnen begann das Aquarium sich wieder zu schließen und als er sie aufs Bett legte, hielt sie ihn an seinem Sakko fest: „Bleibst du noch etwas bei mir, Liebster?"

Nun war Thornton wieder _er _für sie und von all der Kraft, die er eben gespürt hatte, war nichts mehr geblieben.

Mit einem Lächeln, das sie in der Dunkelheit nicht sah, legte er sich neben sie aufs Bett und begann damit ihr Haar zu streicheln.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Ich hoffe euch der kleine Ausflug in Thorntons Vergangenheit und Motiv gefallen und auch Saras Verbitterung und die Dinge, die sie in den nächsten Kapitel tun wird, erscheinen euch so weit plausibel. Ich denke falls sie es nicht tun sollten, bedenkt immer das: Sara ist schon lange über den Status eines Menschen hinausgewachsen, deshalb sind ihre Beweggründe nicht immer nachvollziehbar…manchmal nicht ein Mal für mich. Bis demnächst._


	51. Zeiten ändern sich

_Liebe Leserinnen und Leser, an dieser Stelle bitte ich um Entschuldigung, wegen der großen Pausen zwischen den einzelnen Kapiteln. Es liegt vor allem an der Arbeit, die mich im Augenblick sehr fordert und schlaucht und kaum Zeit für Freiheiten lässt. Dann hat sich letztens mein Computer selbst gekillt und aus diesem Grund sind sämtliche bisher geschriebenen Kapitel von meiner Festplatte (sowie alle persönlichen Bilder, Daten, Dokumente und Co.) verschwunden. Dieses Ereignis nehme ich jetzt zum Anlass, etwas frischen Wind in die Geschichte zu bringen. Es kann also sein, dass sich das Layout etwas ändert und vielleicht auch einiges, was vorher so nicht geplant war. Keine Sorge, es wird nicht plötzlich irgendwas passieren, dass die Kontinuität gefährden könnte. Für alle, die vielleicht glauben, dass die Figur des Tomasello eine etwas gewagte Figur ist (weil sie erst so spät in der Geschichte eingeführt wird), sei gesagt, dass ich ursprünglich eine Figur wollte, die einfach nur da ist um zu sterben, so wie der Kameramann bei Uncharted 2 (Muffin kennt seinen Namen…ich nicht. ^^). Allerdings hat es sich jetzt so ergeben, dass es eine doch weitaus interessantere Figur werden wird. Also lasst euch überraschen und hoffen wir, dass dieses Kapitel länger wird, als das Vorwort. :-)_

Kapitel 51

Zeiten ändern sich

_Brattahlid, Grönland_

_Außengelände_

Von jetzt an würde alles anders werden. Lara spürte es tief in ihrer Seele und das war auch der Grund, warum sie während der Beerdigung von Andrea einige Tränen vergossen hatte. Sie stand zitternd in der Kälte der grönländischen Einöde. Ihre Kleidung hielt sie schon längst nicht mehr warm und der Schneesturm hatte zugelegt, begrub die vielen Leichen unter einer feinen Schicht aus weiß, fast so, als würde die Natur versuchen, das hier Geschehene zu vertuschen.

Sie hatten mehrere Stunden den eisigen Boden umgegraben, um ein Loch zu schaffen, dass groß und tief genug war, um einen Leichnam darin zu versenken, so dass Laras Hände mittlerweile trocken, ausgekühlt und aufgesprungen waren. Ihre Finger in den Jackentaschen vergraben, beobachtete sie, wie Nate die letzten Reste wieder festklopfte.

Er war nur wenige Minuten nach ihnen aus dem untergegangenen Kloster gekommen, die leblose Andrea im Arm. Im ersten Augenblick hatte Lara geglaubt, dass es Sara war, dass ihr etwas passiert war, aber dann hatte sich ihr Verdacht als Falsch entpuppt.

Nates Worte hatten sie allerdings eiskalt erwischt.

Sara soll Andrea ermordet haben. Alle bisherige Hoffnung, Nate könne sich irren, war enttäuscht worden. Von der ehemaligen Polizistin fehlte jede Spur und das Massaker an der Oberfläche, welches in ihrer Abwesenheit stattgefunden hatte, sprach eine mehr als eindeutige Sprache.

Tomasello stand neben Lara, seine Miene war finster, seine Gefühle nicht zu erraten. Er schien nicht zu frieren, jedenfalls wies nichts darauf hin. Lara war noch immer misstrauisch, was den Mann betraf. Wo war er plötzlich hergekommen? War er ihr gefolgt? Seit wann beschattete er sie? Was wusste er über das Symbolon?

Es gab zu viele Fragen, die Tomasello betrafen und Lara gedachte diese im Laufe der nächsten Stunden zu klären. Sie durften jetzt nicht nachlassen. Das letzte Stück des Symbolon war in greifbarer Nähe und Thornton war ihnen immer noch auf den Fersen.

_Sara…Sully…_

Wieder kehrten Laras Gedanken zu ihren verlorenen Gefährten zurück. Denn, neben Sara, war auch Victor Sullivan nicht mehr auffindbar.

Sie hatten die Toten einzeln abgesucht, hatten aber den alten Abenteurer nicht finden können. „Er ist sicher abgehauen!", hatte Nate gesagt.

Lara hatte ihm glauben wollen, wusste aber, wie unbarmherzig die grönländische Natur sein konnte. Selbst wenn er wirklich davon gekommen war, bestand für ihn kaum noch Hoffnung. Es gab keine Stadt in einer für menschliche Verhältnisse erreichbaren Nähe.

Schließlich erhob sich Nate und blickte zu Lara und Tomasello hinüber. Keiner von beiden sprach ein Wort, während er langsam auf sie zuging. Nate war am Ende seiner Kraft, dass, anders als bei Tomasello, konnte man mehr als deutlich seinem Gesicht, seiner Haltung und seinem Bewegungen ansehen.

Lara hätte gern mehr für ihn getan, aber im Augenblick fiel ihr nichts ein, außer ihn mit traurigem Blick anzusehen. Auch wenn Andrea zu ihren Feinden gezählt hatte und wahrscheinlich aus freien Stücken die Seiten gewechselt hatte, so war sie immer noch ein Teil seiner Vergangenheit, der ihm viel bedeutete.

Lara musste an Von Croy denken, den Mann, der sie ausgebildet hatte, nur um sie dann zu hintergehen. Ihr Mentor war vor einigen Jahren brutal ums Leben gekommen und obwohl Lara ihn in diesem Moment gehasst hatte, war sie über sein Ableben sehr erschüttert gewesen. Noch immer gab es da einige ungeklärte Dinge, die wahrscheinlich niemals eine Auflösung finden würden.

„Es tut mir so Leid.", Lara konnte die Stille nicht mehr ertragen. Nate blickte sie kurz an, dann wand er sich an Tomasello: „Wer sagten Sie, sind Sie noch gleich?"

Nate wollte also weiter, wollte es hinter sich lassen. Lara akzeptierte es. Sie würden weiter machen müssen. Wenn sie schon Andrea nicht hatten retten können, so konnten sie es wenigstens bei Sara oder Sully versuchen, sofern sich herausfinden ließ, wo sich die beiden aufhielten.

_Irgendwo im Warmen, Grönland_

Sully hatte jede Menge Glück gehabt. Als er erwachte, war es um ihn herum warm, trocken und gemütlich. Für einen Moment hatte er sich der Illusion hingegeben, so könnte der Himmel sein, dann war er in die Realität zurückgeholt worden und in einem kleinen Haus aufgewacht. In einem kleinen Ofen brannte ein wärmendes Feuer und seine Kleidung lag sauber gefaltet neben seinem Kopfkissen.

Ein Blick unter die Decke verriet ihm, dass man ihn entkleidet hatte und seine Wunden und Blessuren aller Art verbunden und gereinigt hatte. Sully fühlte sich ausgeruht und kräftig, nicht so wie vor…wie lange war es her? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Es kam ihm so vor, als hätte er vor wenigen Minuten erst das Camp verlassen, als die Söldner das Feuer eröffnet hatten. Aber es konnten genauso gut Tage vergangen sein. Ein Gefühl der Unruhe keimte in ihm auf. Er hasste es, wenn er nicht Herr der Lage war. Wenn er schon kaum etwas kontrollieren konnte, so könnte er doch wenigstens wissen, welches Datum heute ist.

Vorsichtig erhob er sich, noch immer nicht sicher, wozu sein Körper im Augenblick überhaupt in der Lage war. Hatte er Brüche erlitten? Lebensgefährliche Verletzungen? Vorsichtig bewegte er seine Zehen, dann seine Beine. Es schien alles zu funktionieren, die Schmerzen hielten sich auch in Grenzen.

Links von ihm bewegte sich jemand. Sully drehte seinen Kopf in die Richtung und bereute es sofort. Seine Entspannung und Ruhe wich einem stechenden Schmerz im Nacken. Eine junge Frau hatte sich erhoben, trug ein weites, rotes Hemd und einen dicken Rock. Ihr schwarzes Haar war zu zwei Zöpfen geflochten, die ihr links und rechts über die Schultern fielen. Sie sprach etwas, was Sully allerdings nicht verstehen konnte, dann nickte sie, schlüpfte in dicke Stiefel und verschwand aus dem Haus.

Sully versuchte sie zurück zu halten, doch seine Stimme versagte. Sie war weg, ehe er irgendetwas fragen konnte.

_Wer ist sie_?

Da er nicht wusste, was er sonst tun konnte, begann er damit, seine Kleider anzuziehen. Schnell erkannte er, dass nicht alles ihm gehörte. Das Ankleiden gestaltete sich als etwas problematisch, da er bei jeder Bewegung von einem stechenden Schmerz im Brustkorb begleitet wurde. Sully zweifelte nicht daran, dass er sich irgendwo etwas gebrochen hatte, möglicherweise war es aber nur ein gigantischer, blauer Fleck. Was die Schmerzintensität betraf, standen sich beide Verletzungen in nichts nach.

Als Sully gerade dabei war, sein zu weites Hemd anzuziehen, welches ihm von der jungen Frau vermutlich bereitgelegt worden war –wo sein eigenes war, wusste er nicht-, betrat ein älterer Mann die Hütte. Sein Haar war weiß, was nicht nur an dem Schnee lag, der draußen offensichtlich immer noch fiel, sondern viel mehr am Alter. Seine Gesichtshaut war so braun, als hätte er sich einen Schlafplatz in einem Solarium organisiert, was aber für diese Gegend typisch war. Nicht die Sache mit dem Solarium, sondern die dunkle Hautfarbe, von der vielen Sonne herrührend.

„_Guten Morgen._", begrüßte ihn der Mann mit einem starken Akzent, aber immerhin in einem verständlichen Englisch.

„Hallo.", erwiderte Sully die Begrüßung und erhob sich.

„_Nein, nicht._", der alte Mann streckte die Hand aus, als würde er ihm zur Hilfe kommen wollen, blieb aber an seinem Platz stehen. Seine Finger waren in dicke Handschuhe verpackt und offensichtlich kam er gerade von irgendwo her, da er in voller Montur vor ihm stand, einen Stock, an dem er sich abstützte, in der anderen Hand.

Sully beließ es dabei, denn beim Aufstehen, jagte ihm erneut Schmerz durch sämtliche Glieder, so dass er sich wieder zurücksinken ließ.

„Ich müsste dringend mal telefonieren.", wand sich der ältere Abenteurer an den Eingeborenen: „Kann ich von hier aus telefonieren?"

„_Telefonieren?_", der Mann schien zu überlegen: „_Oh…sicher…natürlich. Die Straße entlang gibt es einen Supermarkt…der Besitzer dort hat ein Satellitentelefon._ _Aber in Ihrer aktuellen Verfassung, schaffen Sie den Weg nicht bis dahin._"

Sully fand diese Worte nicht besonders ermutigend. Er musste Nate anrufen und ihm mitteilen, dass es ihm gut geht.

_Nate…_

Sullys Miene verfinsterte sich und das schien der Eingeborene zu bemerken: „_Stimmt etwas nicht_?"

„Ich habe Leute, die sicher nach mir suchen. Ich muss ihnen irgendwie Bescheid geben.", erklärte Sully seine Situation.

„_Sicher…_", der alte Mann nickte, machte aber nicht den Eindruck, als hätte er ihn verstanden: „_Sicher._"

Mit etwas mehr Mühe und deutlich langsamer, als vorhin noch, erhob sich Sully schließlich doch. Er konnte hier nicht herumsitzen und warten. Er musste herausfinden, wo genau er sich befand und wie lange er außer Gefecht gewesen war.

„Seit wann bin ich hier?", fragte er den alten Mann.

„_Oh…seit einer Nacht_."

Eine Nacht? Also hatte ihn seine innere Uhr doch nicht im Stich gelassen. Sully hatte nicht den Anschein, als wäre er all zu lange weg gewesen. Dann bestand die Möglichkeit, dass Nate und Lara sogar noch in Grönland waren, vielleicht suchten sie ihn. _Aber wen soll ich anrufen?_ Diese Frage kam ihm so plötzlich in den Sinn, dass ihm für einen Moment schwindelig wurde. Sein Körper war noch nicht auf zu intensives Nachdenken eingestellt.

_Winston_! Die Antwort war so simpel, dass es ihm beinah vor sich selbst peinlich war, dass er nicht darauf gekommen war. Winston würde wissen, wo Lara und Nate sich aufhielten, er würde sie kontaktieren können.

„Ich muss telefonieren.", sagte Sully an den Eingeborenen gewand: „Jetzt!"

„_Natürlich_.", der alte Mann sah nicht so aus, als würde er sich darüber freuen, dass Sully sich bereits auf den Beinen befand und Sully selbst war auch nicht sonderlich froh darüber, aber ihm blieb keine Wahl. Däumchen drehen konnte er später immer noch. Sollten sich Lara und Nate nicht mehr in Grönland befinden, würde er genug Zeit haben, um sich zu erholen.

_Ich hoffe, dass sie noch da sind. Ich würde zu gerne dabei sein, wenn die beiden Thornton den Arsch aufreißen._

„_Einen Moment._", Sully hielt inne und wäre beinah hinten über gekippt. Er fühlte sich noch immer sehr unsicher auf den Beinen und jeder Schritt schmerzte. Jeder Arzt dieser Welt hätte ihm im Augenblick sicher dazu geraten, sich möglichst wenig zu bewegen, um den Heilungsprozess nicht zu behindern.

„_Ich habe eine große Bitte an Sie._", sprach der Eingeborene: „_Wir brauchen Ihre Hilfe._"

„In meiner aktuellen Verfassung bin ich für niemanden eine große Hilfe.", musste Sully sich eingestehen, dennoch war er neugierig darauf zu erfahren, was der alte Mann zu sagen hatte.

„_Unser Land stirbt und Sie sind der Einzige, der es verhindern kann._", er nickte, so als würde er sich selbst bestätigen, dass das, was er gesagt hatte, der Wahrheit entsprach. Für Sully hingegen klang das alles etwas überdramatisiert. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was genau mit dem Land geschah.

„Ist es, wegen der alten Kirche am See?", fragte Sully laut und bereute es sofort.

„_Nein._", der Eingeborene machte nicht den Eindruck, als hätte er großes Interesse daran, was genau an der Kirche vorgefallen war. Wahrscheinlich war er nicht ein Mal ein Christ: „_Männer kamen in dieses Land, vor vielen Jahren. Sie bohren, suchen…unsere Quelle._"

Sully verstand auch weiterhin nur Bahnhof.

Die Worte des alten Mannes nahm er wahr, aber irgendwie schaffte er es nicht, sie in einen Kontext einzuordnen. Hatte das irgendetwas mit ihrem aktuellen Fall zu tun? War er vielleicht doch mehr geschädigt, als erwartet?

Hatte er sich den Kopf so kräftig gestoßen, dass irgendetwas mit seinem Gehirn nicht in Ordnung war?

Es gab viele Fragen, die aber alle warten mussten, bis er den Anruf getätigt hatte.

„_Unser Land verdankt seine Fruchtbarkeit etwas ganz besonderem, einem wertvollen Schatz. Die Männer graben danach, suchen einen Weg, den Schatz in ihren Besitz zu bekommen…aber sie wissen nicht, was sie tun. Sie haben völlig falsche Vorstellungen davon, was der Schatz ist._"

Der alte Abenteurer war sich mittlerweile sicher, dass es nichts mehr damit zu tun hatte, was er vor wenigen Stunden noch erlebt hatte. Es war nicht Thornton damit gemeint und auch keiner seiner komischen, übernatürlichen Lakaien.

Irgendetwas anderes ging hier draußen vor und Sully war neugierig darauf zu erfahren was es war. Außerdem schienen die Menschen in diesem Dorf ihre Hoffnungen in ihn zu setzen. Sully hasste es, dass er für irgendjemand die letzte Hoffnung war.

„Sie meinen also, dass ich Ihnen helfen soll, diese Männer zu vertreiben, verstehe ich das richtig?", hakte Sully nach.

„_Ja. So steht es geschrieben. Sie sind der Eine, der alles verbessern wird._", der Mann schien sich seiner Sache sicher zu sein. Hatte er Sully gerade wirklich als den _Einen _bezeichnet? War er jetzt eine Art Auserwählter?

„Ähem…ich glaube, da liegt ein Missverständnis vor.", versuchte er sich herauszureden.

„_Nein. So steht es geschrieben, dass in den Tagen größten Unheils, ein Mann kommen wird, ein Fremder, mit der Gabe, die Geschicke der Welt zu lenken und die Bedrohung abzuwenden._", der Eingeborene schien es zu rezitieren. Von seiner Unsicherheit beim Sprechen war mittlerweile nichts mehr zu merken.

„Ich bin ganz sicher niemand, der die Geschicke der Welt lenken kann.", erwiderte Sully und versuchte sich wieder an einigen Schritten: „Und erst Recht niemand, der irgendwelche Bedrohungen abwendet. Viel mehr sorge ich mit meinem losen Mundwerk nur ständig für Probleme."

Wo war er da nur wieder hineingeraten?

Es gab keine Möglichkeit, er musste hier weg. Diese Menschen schienen an ihn zu glauben und er wollte nicht derjenige sein, der ihren Glauben enttäuschte. Lieber machte er einen Rückzieher, als hier kläglich zu versagen. Sully war nicht wie Nate oder Lara, er hatte dieses Held-sein nicht im Blut.

_Ich muss hier weg. Ich kann das nicht machen. Vor allem nicht in dieser Verfassung._

Vorsichtig ging er noch ein paar Schritte, blieb schließlich an der Kante eines farbenfrohen Teppichs hängen und kippte nach vorne. Die Augen schließend, bereit für die nun kommenden Schmerzen, segelte er in Richtung Holzboden, wo er aber nicht ankam, denn irgendjemand fing den Mann ab. Als er sich in sicheren Händen wusste, öffnete er vorsichtig die Augen und blickte in ein Gesicht, das er überall erwartet hätte, nur nicht hier, am Ende der Welt.

„Chloe?"

Die junge Frau lächelte ihn amüsiert an und ihre hellblauen Augen funkelten schelmisch. Sie war es, die ihn aufgefangen hatte. Offenbar hatte sie gerade das Haus betreten, als er gestolpert war. In seinem Delirium, hatte er davon nichts mitbekommen.

„Was ist los, alter Mann. Bist du nicht erfreut, eine alte Bekannte zu sehen?", sie lehnte ihn an die Wand und ging sicher, dass er festen Stand hatte, dann trat sie neben den Eingeborenen: „Ich habe die Schriften studiert und ich glaube, es ist nun an uns, ein ganzes Land zu retten. Was sagst du, bist du dabei?"

Sully seufzte. Chloe war hier. Wieso, dass wusste er nicht, aber er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis zu erfahren, was sie hier machte, weshalb er sich schließlich dazu bereit erklärte und laut: „Okay. Retten wir ein ganzes Land.", sagte.

Fortsetzung folgt…vielleicht

_So, ein weiteres Kapitel ist nun vollendet und Sully wird in der Engelstriade nicht mehr erscheinen. Was aus seinem Grönlandabenteuer wird, weiß im Augenblick noch niemand, aber vielleicht werden wir es schon bald erfahren. _

_Da ich meine Geschichte im Augenblick etwas umstrukturiere, war es an der Zeit, das Personal etwas auszudünnen. Sully war einer von denen, die dem zum Opfer fallen. Als Fan von Kontinuität bin ich also gezwungen gewesen, mir für Sully einen originelleren Weg, als den Tod, zu suchen. Ich hoffe euch hat es gefallen und ich hoffe vor allem, dass ich noch genug Kraft und Lust haben werde, um euch in einer Kurzgeschichte (wenige Kapitel) Sullys Abenteuer mit Chloe zu schildern und somit den Faden zu Uncharted 2 zu spinnen. (Wie ihr sicher noch wisst, spielt die Story zwischen Uncharted 1 und 2.)_

_Lara Croft: Tomb Raider – Die Engelstriade wird bald fortgesetzt…_


End file.
